Du corps au coeur
by Rhea S
Summary: Une espèce de Behind the scene à la mode Rhéa, avec du rire, des larmes, du drame, du c... bref un peu de tout ! But: illustrer la relation entre Jack et Ianto. Les chapitres suivent l'ordre chrono de la série avec des épisodes supplémentaires.
1. Chapter 1

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> :

Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, c'est Russel qui en a les droits.

Mais il leur a fait des misères, il faut que je rattrape ça !

ça va sûrement pas lui plaire mais c'est pas pour lui que j'écris ça.

venez visiter les coulisses d'un Janto à la sauce Rhéa !

(non, ça va pas mieux^^)

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod " reviens, le Janto, c'est bien ! "

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB ²** : cette fic est une suite de petits drabbles ou one shot plus ou moins longs qui suit la série, je vais essayer de mettre les dates à jour. ^^

* * *

><p><em>Une nuit de juin 2006, 21 mois avant Exit Wound <em>

- Jones, Ianto Jones.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Jones, Ianto Jones, Capitaine Jack Harkness.

- Échappé belle.

- Je contrôlais la situation, fit le Capitaine en retenant un sourire.

L'homme le dévisageait ouvertement, masquant sa surprise.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Ça avait l'air plutôt violent. Votre ...

Il avança la main vers le cou de Jack qui se recula, avec un regard d'avertissement. L'homme s'arrêta, étonné par sa réaction légèrement hostile.

- Vous êtes blessé.

- J'ai connu pire en me rasant, fit Jack, ne plaisantant qu'à demi.

- Il avait tout d'un weevil selon moi.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, dit Jack en accentuant ses paroles, laissant planer une menace.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, l'inconnu avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait et Jack le mit au défi de continuer.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant. Merci pour le coup de main.

Le Capitaine se pencha, conscient du poids du regard de l'autre. Il aimait susciter l'attention, mais avec un weevil sur le dos, cela devenait un peu gênant.

- N'hésitez pas. A propos, j'adore le manteau, fit la voix du promeneur, un brin railleuse.

Jack secoua la tête sans se retourner. Il sentait son regard le reluquer ouvertement. Il aurait aimé répondre mais porter un weevil en bandoulière n'aide pas à draguer. Tant pis !

Il s'interrogea cependant, le gamin avait l'air de savoir ce qu'était un weevil. Et cela c'était vraiment curieux !

Ça méritait une explication, une bonne de préférence. En rentrant au Hub, il mettrait Suzie sur son cas. Et s'il revenait, il allait devoir lui expliquer deux ou trois choses.

oOoOo

- Je n'embauche pas !

Sa nuque le picota agréablement, alors que le jeune homme le suivait du regard. Il pouvait littéralement sentir des ondes séductrices émaner de ce corps jeune, de ses yeux amusés. Jack aimait plaire. Il avait adoré son regard lorsqu'il sirotait son café. Parfait, mais il n'embauchait toujours pas, surtout un transfuge de Torchwood 1. On ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête. Et depuis la destruction de Canary Wharf, il avait dû réparer des erreurs, ramasser les débris et clore les dossiers.

C'était toujours sur lui que reposaient les problèmes. Qui se chargeait de gérer la merde en dernier ressort, sans état d'âme ? Et qui attendait que veuille bien venir un Docteur dans son monde ? Jack.

Docteur, il lui manquait toujours autant, même après deux siècles, l'absence était toujours aussi assassine. Le Docteur voyageait dans le temps et l'espace en un clin d'œil, un poisson vif-argent, Jack devait se contenter d'une croisière sur la rivière du temps. Et pas pour la plus drôle des traversées !

Il lui manquait tant. Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ? Il l'ignorait mais lorsqu'il pensait à cet homme extraordinaire, son cœur se serrait. Ses aventures merveilleusement excitantes lui revenaient en mémoire alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un Gallois un peu trop déterminé.

Lire son dossier avait ravivé la douleur d'avoir clos Torchwood Londres. Il avait perdu des amis, une amie en particulier. Il ignorait ça, le chômeur ! Son café était délicieux, il était charmant, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Jack n'embauchait pas !

oOoOo

Ianto tremblait. Sa main se referma sur le verre que le barman lui avait servi. Il l'avala. La morsure de l'alcool fit descendre la boule logée dans sa gorge depuis la capture du ptérodactyle. Il fit signe au serveur de lui verser un second whisky. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'alcool. Il avait simplement besoin de se reprendre. Il avait réussi. Après cinq tentatives aussi diverses que le coup de main providentiel, la tentation du café, l'envoi de CV par mail, par courrier, avec chocolat, puis avec ptérodactyle, il avait enfin réussi à signer à Torchwood 3. Il n'était même pas soulagé.

Avoir tellement travaillé pour quitter Cardiff, pour finalement y revenir sans rien dans les mains, sauf une fiancée sérieusement transformée, lui retournait les tripes, déprime à tous les niveaux. Il lui avait promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour la sauver. Tout.

Les cybermens avaient tous détruit, foutu sa vie en l'air au moment où celle-ci prenait enfin un tour plus sympathique. Le boulot de ses rêves, la femme de sa vie, tout ça réduit en cendre en une seule après-midi printanière.

Il l'avait retirée d'une unité de cyber conversion avant que la transformation soit achevée. Depuis, il bricolait pour la sauver. Ce qu'il avait pu apprendre à Torchwood 1 se révélait plutôt utile. Embauché comme ingénieur junior, il s'était retrouvé à travailler dans les laboratoires de recherche et développement de l'Institut. Il l'avait rencontré là-bas, une vraie histoire d'amour au bureau, avant de s'installer tous les deux dans un minuscule appartement, près de Tottenham.

Il ravala un sanglot sec, qu'il cacha en avalant son deuxième verre. Le barman pencha la tête de côté et Ianto acquiesça. Il se retrouva à faire tourner un nouveau verre entre ses doigts tremblants.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses pensées revenaient-elle à la charge et le replongeaient dans l'action ? Le ptérodactyle qui tournoyait dans l'entrepôt désaffecté, un Capitaine hilare accroché à ses griffes. Sa chute et son cœur qui avait manqué un battement avant de reprendre follement sous le choc. Cette odeur qui lui emplissait encore les narines. Il renifla, honteux, se sentant coupable de trahir Lisa. Ce contact n'avait pas été innocent. Aucune de ses pensées n'étaient innocentes lorsqu'il en revenait à Harkness.

Il serra les dents et siffla son verre, espérant endormir sa culpabilité par l'alcool.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir de gros problèmes, constata le barman en gallois.

Ianto releva les yeux vers lui, mince, blond et l'air doux et attentif. Lui aussi semblait appréciait le costume d'employé de bureau.

- Jusqu'au cou et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

- Allez, avec le temps tout s'arrange.

- J'aurais plutôt besoin d'une machine à remonter le temps. Vous n'auriez pas ça ?

- Sous la main, non, fit le barman en riant, seulement de l'oubli en bouteille. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de marcher avec vous. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, je vous appelle un taxi ?

Ianto acquiesça et descendit lourdement de son siège. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Sa mission ne faisait que commencer et il avait peur de ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Mener son plan jusqu'au bout, même au prix d'une double trahison. Demain il allait commencer une toute nouvelle vie, dans un nouvel environnement, auprès de nouveaux collègues dont l'un bousculait son schéma de pensées.

oOoOo

L'installation de Myfawny ne prit que quelques heures et Ianto découvrit un autre monde. Connaître les plans de l'institut Torchwood ne l'avait pas préparé à être aussi surpris. C'était immense, vertigineux et pourtant entièrement souterrain.

Son cerveau était en mode semi-automatique alors que le Capitaine lui faisait faire le grand tour, heureux et enjoué comme un gamin, ravi de montrer ses jouets et ses coins favoris. Suzie l'accueillit d'un sourire bref, Owen d'un regard calculateur et Toshiko répondit avec chaleur à son salut. Elle lui apparut d'emblée comme la personne la plus agréable du groupe. Elle paraissait semblable aux personnes qu'il fréquentait à Torchwood 1, en moins distante. Il regardait tout autour de lui, prenant mentalement des notes, afin de prendre ses quartiers rapidement. Il devait être très vite opérationnel. Jack lui montra les cachots où il retrouva l'alien du parc, puis la réception.

- Voici tes nouveaux quartiers, fit Jack en lui montrant l'office de tourisme d'un vaste geste de la main. Tu voulais être utile ? On a besoin de quelqu'un ici pour orienter les touristes, répondre à leurs questions.

- Je pensais être en bas, avec vous.

- Oh, mais tu vas avoir de l'ouvrage, crois-moi ! Nourrir les créatures, nettoyer les cellules, ranger derrière nous. Tu voulais être embauché ? Il va falloir travailler dur pour mériter ma confiance.

Malgré le ton farouche utilisé par Jack, il y avait un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres qui troubla Ianto.

Il avait réussi à entrer dans le saint des saints mais il allait devoir jouer serré pour ne pas se faire démasquer. Son esprit méthodique observait l'institut pour en évaluer les failles et les opportunités. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il amènerait Lisa ici. En cas de problème, elle sera mieux ici. L'unité de conversion qui la maintenait en vie avait besoin de réparation et il voyait déjà l'utilité qu'il allait trouver aux outils de Suzie Costello.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de démontrer à ce fichu Capitaine qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il paraissait méfiant au premier abord, mais il avait détecté sa principale faiblesse. Il était sensible au charme et à la flatterie. A lui d'agir en conséquence même si cela lui semblait presque impossible. Enfin, il sourit au grand plaisir de Jack qui attendait sa réponse.

- Vous n'allez pas le regretter, dit-il en serrant la main de Jack.

La voix intérieure qui lui chuchota que lui allait certainement le regretter le fit frissonner. Il repoussa fermement l'angoisse au fond de lui, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre ses moyens.

oOoOo

Une petite routine s'installa à l'Institut Torchwood et les membres s'habituèrent plutôt bien à la présence de Ianto Jones. Jack appréciait sa discrétion et son sens de l'organisation. Suzie se déchargea sur lui de ses tâches administratives les plus rébarbatives : archivage, classement et approvisionnement. Il s'en tira parfaitement et pour elle, c'était suffisant. Toshiko n'émit aucune opinion, même lorsqu'il vint la soulager sur des dossiers informatiques. Owen ne lui parlait pas, se contentant ricaner lorsqu'il le voyait aux petits soins avec le Capitaine.

Jack aimait la manière dont il s'occupait de tout autour de lui, son manteau n'avait jamais été aussi propre, le café jamais été aussi bon et les repas étaient un peu plus réguliers. Peu à peu, il lui fit suffisamment confiance pour le laisser les guider en opération depuis les profondeurs du Hub. Son efficacité et son organisation leur permettaient d'intervenir plus rapidement sur les lieux d'activation. Il pensait à des choses qu'ils leur arrivaient à tous d'oublier, perdus dans leurs suractivités, comme de faire le plein par exemple.

Demandez à Owen le ridicule de la situation de devoir rentrer à pied, après une intervention. Suzie en faisait encore des gorges chaudes.

Jack continuait d'observer sa recrue et il voyait parfois passer sur son visage une expression bizarre, un peu comme du soulagement. Il mit cela sur le compte de la jalousie. Peut-être que le jeune homme souhaitait les accompagner sur le terrain. Il en parla avec Suzie et Owen, celui-ci argua qu'il manquait d'entraînement et la jeune femme acquiesça. Jack se promit de parfaire son éducation avec un mouvement de lèvres que même Owen trouva obscène.

- Tu sais que cela s'apparente à du harcèlement ? le prévint le médecin.

- On appelle ça comme ça ? Je pensais que ça faisait partie de l'apprentissage.

- Garde tes sarcasmes, Harkness, en tout cas avoir une personne de plus en intervention, ça me va.

- Trop heureux d'avoir ton approbation, Harper ! Le défia le Capitaine.

- Fais ce que tu veux, Jack, fit Owen en levant les mains au-dessus de son crâne, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais ne le fatigue pas trop, il a déjà l'air crevé !

Et c'est ainsi que Ianto se retrouva entraîné au moment de sa pause déjeuner dans la salle de tir par un Capitaine allègre et rieur.

Il nota la manière dont il regardait et touchait les armes.

- Tu as déjà tiré ?

- Pas depuis des années, fit le jeune homme en tirant en arrière le percuteur d'un Beretta. Je risque d'être rouillé.

- Une fois appris, c'est comme le sexe, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Ianto ne releva pas. Mais ses oreilles rougirent. Il n'y pouvait rien, il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à l'humour grivois et allusif du Capitaine.

Enfin, rien qui ne fut sous-entendu dans ce cas. Il voyait danser dans ses yeux une lueur maline qu'il commençait à craindre. Jack était d'humeur badine.

Sa main effleura son fessier. Il se raidit et hocha la tête en entendant l'ordre de tirer. Il se concentra. Il ne se savait pas trop mauvais mais la présence de Jack à ses côtés le rendait nerveux. Il prit une large inspiration et une bouffée de son odeur, toute personnelle. Il appuya sur la détente et manqua la cible de quelques centimètres.

Il entendit claquer la langue de Jack contre ses dents. Un son moqueur. Il se fichait de lui ! Ianto se troubla et resserra les mains autour de la crosse. L'homme s'approcha et poussa du pied la jambe du Gallois. Ianto rectifia sa position en se campant sur ses jambes.

Il avait un meilleur appui mais le Capitaine resta collé à son dos. Il se concentra, chose difficile alors qu'il sentait le souffle de Jack dans son cou. Ses poils se hérissèrent tandis que son ventre se contractait. Il déglutit et tira trois fois, atteignant la cible à cinq centimètres du centre.

- Pas mal du tout, essaye celui-ci.

Il lui mit en main un Magnum, plus lourd, plus froid que l'acier composite du Beretta. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, un courant électrique les parcourut. Ianto ferma les yeux sous l'afflux d'images qui envahirent ses pensées. Lisa, il devait penser à Lisa. Mais à l'instant, son corps répondait à la présence de Jack derrière lui. Son odeur l'entourait, l'intoxiquait par sa douceur masculine.

Il tira quatre fois, cette fois-ci, atteignant la cible sans erreur. Jack posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ianto écarquilla les yeux en sentant une bosse durcir contre lui. Les mains remontèrent le long de ses tendons jusqu'au creux sous son crâne, massant les muscles tendus.

- Toujours aussi nerveux, Ianto, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, alors que son massage s'intensifiait.

Ianto sentait ses épaules se dénouer alors que les pouces de son Capitaine s'enfonçaient dans son dos, faisant rouler les tendons. Il savait s'y prendre, se dit-il alors qu'il s'abandonnait aux mains expertes, bientôt rejointes par des lèvres douces le long de son oreille. Il ferma les yeux malgré lui, savourant la sensation. Son cœur battait follement. Il se trouvait sur le fil du rasoir. Le choix qui s'offrait à lui était crucial.

D'un côté, il restait fidèle à Lisa, à ce qu'il éprouvait, de l'autre, il la protégeait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi choisir. Jack se colla à lui. Son contact, l'odeur de sa peau pesèrent dans la balance. Ianto ne put résister. Il se laissa emporter par la vague de désir qui les enveloppait l'un et l'autre depuis leur rencontre. Il pencha la tête de côté, exposant la ligne de son cou plus librement à la caresse avant de poser son arme sur la table devant eux.

Fallait-il qu'il lui fasse confiance pour le toucher de cette manière alors qu'il était toujours armé ! Jack, toujours dans son dos, glissa une main entreprenante sous sa chemise grise, caressant le ventre qui se creusait. Ses doigts remontèrent pour titiller un mamelon qui n'en demandait pas tant. Ianto se cambra. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de toucher l'entrejambe de son Capitaine presque timidement. Il ne l'avait jamais touché de cette manière, découvrant un corps si semblable au sien, si différent pourtant. C'était la première fois qu'il répondait et Jack intensifia son attaque, mordillant le cou offert.

Il se retourna et haletant contempla l'homme qui le faisait réagir ainsi. Jack avait les yeux assombris de désir et n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part.

Ianto se serra contre lui, leurs corps se frottaient, se touchaient pour à nouveau s'écarter. Il laissa leurs virilités se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Il surprit un sourire qui lui donna envie de dévorer de baisers cette bouche fine. Jack se pencha et répondit à son désir en l'embrassant doucement, se réfrénant pour ne pas le faire fuir. Le Capitaine fut surpris de sentir aussitôt sa bouche s'offrir et sa langue jouer contre ses lèvres. Il l'enlaça. Ses mains découvraient un terrain de jeu gallois. Leurs langues entamèrent un duel pour la domination de ce baiser, qui se solda sans vainqueur. Un feu puissant les embrasait.

Jack empoigna les deux globes frémissant sous l'étoffe et plaqua Ianto contre lui, se frottant contre lui, créant une vague de plaisir qui surprit le Gallois et le laissa pantelant.

De ce contact, naquit un plaisir de plus en plus aigu qui prit fin lorsque la main de Jack se glissa dans son pantalon à la recherche de son sexe, douloureux, brûlant. Quelques mouvements et Ianto se sentit libéré, vidé et humide. Jack avait des flammes dans les yeux et un sourire ravageur.

- C'est comme ça qu'on tire ! murmura-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de laisser un Ianto chancelant et incapable de penser.

Un sourire vague s'évanouit lorsque des pensées parasites écrasèrent trop vite le plaisir ressenti. Il pouvait le distraire en continuant ce jeu de séduction. Il pouvait, il devait profiter de cette attirance pour protéger Lisa au cœur de cette citadelle high-tech. Il avait promis à Lisa de lui rendre sa vie. Il ferait tout pour cela, même au prix de sa propre morale. Il étouffa un sanglot sec et s'empara de l'arme abandonnée et tira rageusement jusqu'à ce que le chargeur soit vide. Il poussa un grognement sourd avant de ranger la salle de tir et partir sans un regard en arrière.

Il se força à sourire en offrant une tasse de café au Capitaine. Jack avait les yeux narquois et se lécha les babines en le suivant du regard. Ianto quitta le Hub pour aller rendre visite à sa sœur. Il avait besoin de se retrouver, parler avec elle lui remettait toujours les pieds sur terre. Le bon sens Gallois dans sa splendeur, juste ce qu'il lui fallait avant de retourner à l'Institut pour une nouvelle nuit de bricolage auprès de Lisa, le cœur vide et la tête lourde. Il commençait déjà à se haïr.

* * *

><p><em>Léger comme début, hein ? Qu'en dites-vous ? N'hésitez surtout pas à vous exprimer ! même un :-( ça aide^^.<br>_

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> :

Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, c'est Russel qui en a les droits.

je suis tombé dans la fesse, c'est la faute à Harkness,

le nez dans le cuissot, c'est la faute à Ianto.

Bon, la suite des aventures Torchwood, façon tata Rhéa; )

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB ²** : cette fic est une suite de petits drabbles ou one shot plus ou moins longs qui suit la série, je vais essayer de mettre les dates à jour. ^^

**NB3** oups, prise dans ma folie "préparation de vacance" (eh oui, moi, je pars tard, très tard...) j'ai mal remis ce chapitre en ligne. Merci Captain ! pour le coup d'oeil, tu as gagné... un nouveau chapitre dans quelques minutes/heures... faut que je mange aussi)

* * *

><p><em>Début Octobre 2006, peu de temps après l'embauche de Gwen...<br>_

Une pluie silencieuse battait le pavé au cœur de la nuit tranquille. Deux heures du matin, peu de monde se promenait dans la cité à cette heure bleue. Personne ? si, un irréductible combattant solitaire, qui errait sans but dans les rues vides, comme s'il en était le gardien inamovible.

A bien y réfléchir, il en avait la garde. C'était sa mission de protéger ce monde de tout ce qui peut arriver.

Une mission solitaire, dure, sans gloire, ni honneur. Les habitants de Cardiff devaient rester ignorant de ce qui mouvait dans l'ombre et comment il les en protégeait. C'est son secret, celui de la base enterrée sous la place Roald Dahl.

D'un mouvement d'épaule, il remit en place le manteau qui glissait et laissa l'eau couler dans son cou et refroidir sa peau.

Trois heures du matin, la sentinelle invisible qui luttait contre les horreurs qui se cachaient dans la nuit profonde n'avait personne à qui parler. Ses compagnons devaient se reposer dans leurs lits douillets, inconscients du danger qui déambulait dans les rues.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'était coltiné un weevil, avant de repousser l'attaque vicieuse d'un Hoïx particulièrement affamé. Et la nuit n'était pas terminée. Le Chef de Torchwood ne connaissait pas les heures de bureau. Encore que les horaires du bureau lui étaient exotiques, singulièrement érotiques. Mais déambuler dans les rues seul était son quotidien, il était incapable de s'arrêter.

Il avait déjà tenté d'en finir, pas par le suicide, c'était impossible. Mais il avait tenté de raccrocher en s'organisant une petite vie bien rangée, une femme, une famille, une maison, même le chien qui allait avec la photo. Mais aujourd'hui la maison était vide, sa femme et le chien disparus et sa fille détestait le voir dans les parages.

Il n'avait pu résister au vent de l'aventure et avait repris ses investigations, ses combats. Et maintenant il était le leader d'une équipe réduite, mais indispensable. Il faisait en sorte de ne pas s'impliquer avec eux... trop souvent il avait souffert de la mort de ses équipiers.

En attendant, ce monde dormait insouciant des choses qui hantaient ses rues. Gentil monde, braves gens, innocents. Ils le surprenaient toujours par la facilité avec laquelle ils oubliaient tout ce qui n'était pas normal. Magnifique monde, même sous cette pluie diluvienne qui noyait les avenues. Cela lui donnait envie parfois d'émigrer vers les tropiques. La chaleur, les palmiers, les moeurs plus douces, pourtant s'il partait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait revoir le Docteur.

Le moment où le Tardis se poserait à Cardiff approchait, c'était la raison principale de son séjour très prolongé dans la cité. L'autre, eh bien, c'était pour les possibilités qu'une ville de cette taille pouvait lui apporter, même s'il se confinait dans sa tour d'ivoire souterraine.

D'ailleurs, il y avait sûrement une opportunité avec le petit nouveau, qui s'installait doucement. Il avait drôlement insisté pour se faire embaucher, jusqu'à lui trouver le parfait chien de garde, un ptérodactyle. Il gloussa doucement, la capture lui avait plu tout comme il lui plaisait. Grand, brun, musclé, il avait tâté les muscles en se servant de lui pour amortir la chute - un vol de Ptéro, ça ne se refuse pas ! - et il avait aimé ce qu'il avait découvert, un corps propice à des jeux dont il était passé maître des années avant sa naissance. Et pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir, il était plutôt joli garçon, un visage charmant bien que sévère, un peu trop morose à son goût. Il aimait bien pourtant son esprit organisé et sa présence calme et apaisante.

La pluie n'était pas prête de cesser de tomber. Son manteau était une véritable éponge et il commençait à se sentir glacé dans ses vêtements humides, désagréable sensation. Il décida de rentrer au Hub ou l'attendait un lit vide et un ptérodactyle acariâtre. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la place et son château d'eau post-moderne.

Une fois emprunté l'ascenseur invisible, derrière le filtre de perception, il jeta son manteau sur la chaise de Toshiko. Il se déshabilla prestement en grelottant. Il fouilla les armoires d'Owen en claquant des dents, à la recherche d'une couverture. Il s'enroula dedans, pas agréables les pluies d'hiver.

Autant se faire un café bouillant pour se réchauffer. Il eut soudain le goût du café de Ianto en bouche. Il avait un don pour le dosage, c'était certain. C'était dans ses attributions maintenant d'en préparer pour toute l'équipe. Personne n'avait râlé en le goûtant. Cela leur avait même plu et cela avait déchargé Suzie de la responsabilité de faire un innommable breuvage. Encore qu'il soit meilleur que le sien, se dit Jack en allumant la lumière au dessus de la kitchenette.

Il eut la surprise de s'apercevoir qu'une tasse fumante répandait son parfum corsé, affolant ses papilles. Il s'en empara, soudain aux aguets. Simplement à l'odeur, il avait reconnu le café de son nouvel employé. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici, tout prête. Il se demanda s'il était aussi seul ici qu'il le pensait. Au tout hasard, il appela.

- Ianto Jones !

oOoOo

Depuis combien de temps Ianto n'avait-il pas dormi correctement ? Deux jours, deux semaines, deux mois... depuis qu'il était entré à Torchwood, en tout cas. Depuis qu'il avait été embauché par l'homme le plus irritant qu'il connaisse, le plus charismatique également, le plus ... harcelant.

Il devait sentir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais fort heureusement, il ne soupçonnait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu cacher dans sa base.

Ianto s'assit sur son lit, baillant alors que le sommeil le fuyait. 2 h30 du matin. Autant se rendre à la base, Il pourra vérifier si tout allait bien pour Lisa. Son cœur se serra comme souvent quand il pensait à l'amas cybernétique qui emprisonnait sa petite amie. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa porte claqua.

Café ! sa première pensée en arrivant au Hub. Il devait sûrement boire trop de café, ce qui ne vaut rien à un hypertendu, cachant une cyberwoman dans la base la plus secrète du pays de Galles. Il voyait un danger dans chaque ombre. Pourtant le Hub était tranquille et silencieux.

Il se fit une tasse de café en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas résister à sa drogue favorite. Il la posa sur l'évier, trop brûlante, il la boirait tout à l'heure après avoir réveillé Lisa pour sa perfusion. Ce serait sa récompense après une tâche difficile. Ce n'était pas normal de jouer les infirmiers-ingénieur pour la femme qu'il aimait.

Il descendit dans les sous-sols, fermant chaque porte soigneusement derrière lui. Le long corridor sans lumière, l'escalier en pierre glissante et traître, un autre couloir et enfin le cachot qu'il avait emménagé pour Lisa. Il posa la main sur le bois de la porte aux ferrures blindées. Il respira un grand coup, comme à chaque fois, plaqua un sourire avenant sur visage et entra.

Comme toujours, il ravala la colère, la douleur de la voir dans cet habit de métal sans lequel elle n'aurait certainement pas survécu. Elle était vivante, consciente, c'était tout ce qui devait lui importer. Contacter Tanisaki lui permettrait de la sortir de cet appareillage qui la maintenait artificiellement en vie.

- Lisa, appela-t-il doucement, Lisa, réveille-toi mon amour.

- Je suis réveillée, Ianto, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux brusquement.

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement. Il ne pouvait plus la tenir entre ses bras, la toucher, la posséder mais l'embrasser lui était toujours possible.

- Je te branche, dit-il en effectuant la manipulation qui lui répugnait.

Pour la divertir, il commença à lui raconter sa journée, ses relations avec ses collègues, lui cachant la peur qui le rongeait à l'idée qu'elle soit découverte.

- Tu es en vie, c'est ce qui importe, finit-il, sans toi ma vie n'aurait plus de sens.

- Tu devrais sortir, mon Ianto, tu es trop pâle, trop maigre. Tu devrais te rapprocher de tes collègues. Cela te ferait du bien de penser à autre chose.

- Quand je ne suis pas avec toi, je pense à toi. Je t'aime.

- Je sais, fit Lisa avec cette drôle de voix qu'elle avait maintenant.

A demi-humaine, elle avait toujours son cœur et ses émotions. Ianto le voyait, le croyait et espérait que tout aille bien.

- Je dois remonter, dit-il, je dois appeler le Japon. Tanisaki doit être réveillé. Il trouvera sûrement une solution pour te sortir de cette horreur.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, je te lirai quelque chose.

Il reprit le chemin inverse en direction du Hub, la tête basse et le cœur en berne.

Il entendit quelqu'un appeler. La peur se déversa en lui, glaciale.

Qui ? Il remonta à toute vitesse, évitant le chemin des caméras. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire pincer par un membre de l'équipe.

oOoOo

L'appel de Jack se répercuta sur les murs. Il fronça des sourcils. Aucune réponse, il s'approcha d'un ordinateur et lança les vidéosurveillances. Il passa en revue toutes les caméras. Rien. Personne. Pourtant la présence chaude de la tasse dans sa main laissa entendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici. Il brailla à nouveau à plein poumon.

Il entendit cette fois des pas précipités remonter le couloir et une porte claquer. Jones apparut. Jack sourit en le saluant de sa tasse à moitié vide.

- Je me suis servi, mais je veux une autre tasse.

- Vous... vous allez bien ? demanda le jeune homme qui paraissait étonné de le voir simplement couvert d'une vieille couverture.

- je suis trempé et j'ai froid… envie de me réchauffer ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête sans mot dire. Jack le dévisagea, des questions animant son regard soudain soucieux.

- Très bien, que fais-tu ici ?

Ianto était pâle, le rouge fiévreux aux pommettes et une légère sueur scintillait sur sa peau. Il avait l'air embarrassé. Sa présence à cette heure était très étrange, suspecte, même.

Les vieux réflexes de Jack remontèrent à la surface, ravivés par le souvenir d'Alex supprimant toute son équipe. .

- Que fais-tu ici, Ianto ? demanda-t-il suspicieux en finissant sa tasse de café, celle-là même que le jeune homme s'était réservée.

Le regard du Gallois s'attacha à ses lèvres minces, tendues d'un sourire, humides de café.

- J'avais oublié de m'occuper de pensionnaires. Je ne suis pas encore au fait de toutes les procédures.

- Ils auraient pu attendre quelques heures, dit le Capitaine.

- non, répondit le jeune homme qui malgré son arrivée seulement trois mois, ici s'investissait beaucoup dans son travail. Je... ça m'empêchait de dormir.

- Tu tiens cela à cœur.

- C'est ma responsabilité, monsieur, dit Ianto en sortant une bouteille de whisky de dessous sa desserte. Vous en voulez un peu pour vous réchauffer ?

- Je préfèrerais autre chose.

- Je m'en doute, monsieur, dit Ianto en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Une lueur brillait au fond de ses prunelles sans que Jack puisse en déduire la teneur, moquerie, peur, désir...

Jack sourit en choisissant cette dernière option, en se rappelant leurs jeux de main dans la salle de tir. Il lui rendit sa tasse en laissant glisser sa couverture, son corps se réchauffait sous le désir irrépressible qui lui creusait déjà les reins.

Il détaillait le jeune homme qui se sentait mal à l'aise, mis à nu, comme si son simple jean et son vieux polo noir étaient transparents. Ianto se sentit piquer un fard, les oreilles en surchauffe en l'observant se lécher les lèvres d'un air lascif. Une vivante publicité pour le café, meilleur que Clooney.

Son odeur si particulière vint lui chatouiller les narines, miel, cèdre... quelque chose de puissamment attractif, sexuel. Il sentit son ventre se serrer. Il était sevré de tout contact physique depuis six mois et le corps de Jack était un vrai appel à la débauche.

Il se servit un whisky avec les mains tremblantes, répondant de manière laconique à ses questions. Il se demanda à nouveau s'il n'avait pas des soupçons, sa façon de le regarder lui donnait des frissons. Il ne voulait que penser à la jeune femme qui attendait son retour dans sa crypte. Mais il ne pouvait pas échapper à l'attraction du Capitaine.

Le voir à demi-nu près de lui émouvait une certaine partie de son anatomie. Son esprit calculait à toute vitesse. Il pouvait utiliser cette attirance pour éviter qu'il continue de l'interroger. Ce n'était qu'un homme. S'il assouvissait son désir, il lui ferait confiance. Et s'ils couchaient ensemble, il pourrait éviter qu'il découvre Lisa. Il l'occuperait facilement. Il se sacrifierait volontiers pour qu'elle survive.

Ces pensées roulaient sous son crâne, brutales, difficile à écarter alors qu'il évitait les regards du Capitaine. Puis l'alcool agit sur ses nerfs et tout lui sembla plus facile. Il éprouva une envie subite de le prendre dans ses bras et d'être serré en retour. Une soif subite de contact humain, de chairs pressées le saisit en plongeant dans ses yeux trop clairs.

Qu'importe si c'était un homme, cela lui semblait même plus facile de tromper Lisa avec un homme plutôt qu'une femme. Cela lui semblait moins répréhensible moralement.

Les yeux assombris de désir, il s'approcha de Jack qui devinait son trouble. Celui-ci le vit lever une main hésitante et lui caresser le visage. Le sourire du Capitaine s'élargit, dévoilant des dents trop belles pour être réelles. Il ne parla pas, mais accepta son baiser. L'odeur de miel s'intensifia, cette fragrance le submergea alors qu'il approfondissait son baiser en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il perdit pied, ensorcelé par Jack.

Le Capitaine rit joyeusement sous son assaut. Voilà comment finir une nuit mal débutée !

- Besoin de quelque chose, Ianto Jones ?

Il glissa ses mains froides sous son polo. Ianto se contracta, l'impact était curieux, ses grandes mains sèches qui se réchauffait contre sa peau hérissée.

Le baiser se prolongea à la découverte l'un de l'autre. Ianto s'accrochait à lui, désespérément, repoussant l'image de Lisa, attendant dans sa cellule. Seul comptait le contact de leurs peaux et de leurs lèvres... Jack se collait à lui, aspirant littéralement sa langue et sa chaleur. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté un tel baiser, une telle ferveur à laquelle il répondait ouvertement.

Il s'entendit gémir alors que des mains glissaient sans ambigüité sur ses fesses et remontaient tourmenter un mamelon. Ses mains le caressaient et il se lança à son tour dans cette valse sensuelle. Il goutait la soie de cette peau masculine, s'étonnant de la trouver si douce sous ses doigts.

Il rompit l'échange pour l'aider à lui retirer ce polo devenu encombrant. Il colla ses lèvres sur ce torse d'où sourdait cette odeur qui l'émouvait tant. Jack l'embrassait dans le cou, soufflait dans ses cheveux, le bouleversait par ce contact précipité. Il sentait son cœur cogner dans ses oreilles, le souffle court, heurté. Jack semblait satisfait de l'effet ressenti.

Ianto avait ressenti une puissante attraction entre eux dès leur première rencontre, une admiration sincère au départ, gâchée par l'urgence de cacher Lisa. Il avait développé tous ses efforts pour se faire embaucher, jusqu'à lui proposer ses services en tant que majordome, prêt à tout pour sauver Lisa. Tout comme il se sentait prêt à se faire renverser sur ce sofa qu'il avait nettoyé la veille pour éviter qu'il ne lui pose trop de questions.

L'intérêt qu'il lui portait se retournait contre lui. Cette attirance si contraire à sa nature l'excitait curieusement. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait se faire caresser ainsi alors que le Capitaine lui retirait sa ceinture, lentement, effleurant sa peau brûlante, agaçant des zones qu'il ne savait pas être aussi sensibles. Son pantalon tomba sur le sol en un son mat tandis qu'il embrassait le torse ferme de Jack à l'odeur toujours pressante, intense qui lui tournait la tête.

Jack le poussa dans le sofa et l'écrasa sous son poids. Il lui meurtrit la bouche dans sa hâte. Ianto gémit et Jack s'écarta, l'air interrogateur.

- Tout va bien, Mr Jones, demanda-t-il, des regrets ?

- Non, aucun, dit le Gallois en se mordant la langue sous le mensonge.

Il se haït soudain d'avoir une seconde pensée, celle de l'utiliser. Il se rapprocha pour lui prendre à nouveau la bouche mais Jack sentait qu'il y avait un problème.

- On arrête ici, si tu veux, dit Jack en picorant sa mâchoire de petits baisers fiévreux.

Posée de telle manière, la question paraissait oratoire mais elle doucha Ianto aussi sec. Il détourna la tête, se mordant les lèvres.

- Ok, fit Jack, d'un ton las, je comprends.

Il se releva, quittant à regret le corps tendu et haletant de Ianto qui ne comprenait plus, écartelé entre le désir et la peur de le voir descendre faire une ronde dans les sous-sols.

- Non... revenez, murmura-t-il.

- Pas si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux !

La réplique le gifla. Il se sentait rongé d'émotions contradictoires. Jack se rhabilla, faisant claquer ses vêtements humides, habité par la frustration. Ianto lui jeta un coup d'œil malheureux. Il allait sans doute lui faire payer son comportement. La panique l'envahit. Il allait le surveiller, comprendre qu'il avait un cyberman vivant sous ses pieds et les tuer tous les deux.

Jack lut de la peur dans ses yeux, parmi d'autres émotions. Il s'offusqua, il n'était pas si effrayant ! Il le désirait mais il n'allait pas le violer sous prétexte d'un baiser si délicieux.

- N'aie pas peur, dit Jack en le subjuguant du regard, je comprends.

Il l'embrassa doucement. Ianto sentit son corps bouillir à ce simple contact et son esprit se racornir alors qu'il voyait ses iris si bleus remplis de sollicitude. Il déglutit, il se détestait d'être si faible à son contact. Il devait protéger Lisa et ne désirait rien d'autre qu'abdiquer toute volonté à ce Capitaine.

- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il en soupirant.

- Pas besoin d'explication, dit Jack en détournant le regard, Mais quand tu te sentiras prêt, reviens-moi.

Il l'embrassa. Un dernier baiser langoureux qui grava en lui la douceur de ses lèvres.

Ianto répondit avec désespoir. Leurs langues se retrouvaient, un incendie se ralluma en lui. Jack rit et s'écarta de lui. Il enfila son manteau toujours humide et sortit.

Ianto resta seul, le cœur pétrifié par ce qu'il avait failli faire. Utiliser cette attirance pour s'attacher Jack. Il s'assit, se couvrit de la couverture du sofa et se prit la tête entre les mains. Seul Myfawny répondit à ses sanglots déchirants. Ils extirpaient de son cœur, toute la colère, le désespoir et la frustration qui l'engloutissait dans un trou noir.

Il se redressa bientôt et sécha ses larmes, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même. Il redescendit dans les sous-sols, exécuter les derniers tests sur Lisa. Tanisaki devait venir dans une semaine. Après il aviserait. Mais si elle pouvait vivre sans l'appareillage alien, il pourrait la cacher ailleurs et plus avoir cette peur lui ronger les entrailles, ce dégout de mentir à ses collègues, à son Capitaine si exaltant et à lui-même.

oOoOo

Jack lutta contre l'envie de frapper la porte de l'ascenseur qui l'entraînait à la surface. Il n'avait plus été aussi frustré depuis son adolescence ou les heures passées en compagnie du Docteur.

Son sang chaud murmurait une chanson intime. Il lui fallait un corps à étreindre, à sentir soupirer sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Un corps comme celui qui l'attirait en bas. Il s'était freiné à temps, il n'était pas prêt, ce coffee boy tentateur. Quel dommage ! Mais il aimait la chasse. Il saurait l'avoir sans s'imposer.

Il se sentait comme un gamin dans une boutique de bonbons sous haute surveillance. Interdiction d'y toucher !

Bien, il avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se jetait à sa tête pour faire finalement machine arrière. Ce n'était pas fâcheux et frustrant, mais c'était la vie.

Il secoua les épaules sous l'eau qui lui refroidissait les sens. Il savait qu'il l'aurait. Il saurait le séduire et l'amener à nouveau à goûter ses lèvres, sentir sa peau frémir sous la sienne.

Il claqua des mains pour chasser les images qui lui embrasaient l'esprit et s'élança dans la nuit vivante.

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne vais que jouer avec^^. Disclaimer moins violent que les précédents, non ?

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB ²** : cette fic est une suite de petits drabbles ou one shot plus ou moins longs qui suit la série, je vais essayer de mettre les dates à jour. ^^

* * *

><p><em>Octobre 2006, même nuit... <em>

Jack était en pleine course, souriant dans le vent et la pluie qui lui giflait le visage, bien loin de l'apaiser. Il jouait à cache-cache avec une ombre, sans doute un weevil. Il faisait passer le temps, il s'amusait, il évitait de penser. A 4 heures du matin dans un quartier de bureaux, pas de danger de rencontrer des fêtards attardés. La créature passa derrière un angle de mur. Ok, il était aussi joueur que lui, mais la fête allait devoir se terminer. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever… et ça ferait désordre de voir une telle créature se balader dans le quartier le moins pittoresque de la ville.

Jack sauta par-dessus le muret et retomba sur ses pieds juste devant une jeune femme qui cria de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, elle non plus. Elle réagit vivement en sortant de sa poche un spray anti-agression pour en asperger le Capitaine. Jack gronda, lui attrapa le bras et la bascula contre son torse. Le gaz au poivre se déversa dans les yeux du weevil qui approchait, toutes dents dehors. Elle hurla de plus belle en découvrant l'affreuse gueule de la créature et appuya plus fort sur le spray. L'animal grogna, tentant de se frotter les yeux avec la manche sale de sa combinaison de travail. Elle finit sa bombe au poivre alors qu'il se baissait, gémissant. Il sembla reconnaître les ennuis et déguerpit sans demander son reste.

Jack se jeta à sa poursuite, lâchant la demoiselle qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras. Il jura en voyant le weevil plonger dans une embouchure d'égouts. Il allait le suivre, lorsqu'il entendit appeler derrière lui.

- C'était quoi, ça ? Monsieur...

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas sa nuit et visiblement ce n'était pas non plus celle de la promeneuse, décomposée, trempée comme lui et nettement choquée.

- Ce n'était rien, un clochard.

- Il en a des grandes dents votre clochard. Comme un loup-garou !

- Ce n'était pas un loup-garou. Ça n'existe pas, comme les vampires ou les fées.

- Mais il avait de grandes dents.

- Pour mieux vous croquer, mon enfant, répliqua le Capitaine en regardant un peu plus attentivement la jeune femme qui tremblait encore, serrant convulsivement sa bombe anti-agression vide à la main et son sac de l'autre.

Elle avait de grands yeux noisettes, ourlés de longs cils humide, agrandis par la peur, le nez fin et la bouche gourmande, pâlie par la peur. Elle plongea dans les yeux aigue-marine du Capitaine, prenant conscience soudainement du charme ambigu qui jaillissait de lui comme des vagues électrisantes. Elle rougit brusquement, esquivant son regard évaluateur, se sentant comme une adolescente. Elle resserra les pans de son manteau rouge et redressa la tête pour se prendre de plein fouet le plus séducteur des sourires de l'arsenal Harkness.

- Euh, il faut que ...je dois...

- Je vous offre un café, chaperon rouge ? demanda le Capitaine d'une voix si suave qu'elle sentit fondre toute résistance.

- Euh...

- Je vous raccompagnerais au pied de votre immeuble, et je vous promets de ne pas manger votre mère-grand.

Elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin, Jack comprit que la chasse venait de commencer. Il lui tendit le bras et l'entraîna dans son sillage et une conversation qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier. Les contes de fée aussi peuvent arriver.

Jack entretenait l'essentiel de la conversation, Elle avait la sensation de passer un interrogatoire. Il la questionnait sur son travail, sur ses goûts, sur sa vie en somme et renchérissait avec des anecdotes personnelles, si irréelles qu'elles pouvaient passer pour pure imagination. En quelques mots, il sut tout des trente années de la vie d'Emmy, étriquée, triste, où elle travaillait trop pour éviter de penser au vide qui engluait sa vie. Jack se sentait désolé pour elle et d'une tendre embrassade, tenta de la réchauffer dans ce pub discret où elle l'avait entraîné.

La conversation roula sur ce qui se cachait dans Cardiff, humains, aliens, autres bestioles que les weevils. Certaines créatures plus belles et plus gentilles que les weevils, Il lui raconta des histoires qui mirent des étoiles dans ses yeux et du rire dans la voix. Il continua, flirteur, joueur, se complaisant dans son regard qui se chargeait de plus en plus de désir pour cet homme hors du commun.

Elle rit beaucoup, s'amusa follement, à deux doigts de tomber amoureuse dès la première demi-heure. A la seconde, elle était prête à tout pour le Capitaine, à la troisième, le bon sens lui rappela que la vie n'était pas une fable et qu'elle devait se rendre au bureau le lendemain.

Jack lui adressa le sourire le plus doux lorsqu'elle lui exposa la raison pour laquelle elle était soudain si sombre.

- Un conte de fée existe toujours dans le cœur des petites filles.

- J'ai grandi depuis, dit-elle, j'ai vieilli.

Elle se sentait soudain triste, âgée, fatiguée à l'idée de le laisser. Lui, qui avait des flammes bleues de rire dans les yeux, un charmeur fou. Elle se mordit les lèvres, remarquant qu'il avait suivi des yeux le mouvement et prit sa décision.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors du pub. Jack ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre. Il accepta un dernier verre et ce qu'elle lui offrit, un asile pour une nuit, une chance de se réchauffer le cœur, une raison de s'éblouir lui-même.

Le petit matin les trouva tout les deux enlacés. Jack en maigre dormeur contemplait le visage de son amie d'un soir. Elle paraissait plus jeune dans l'abandon de son sommeil, son visage tâché d'éphélides délicates, les cils ombrant son nez menu, sa bouche s'ourlant sur un sourire mystérieux. Elle dormait d'un sommeil pesant et Jack ne la réveilla pas en se levant.

En parfait gentleman, il lui prépara un petit déjeuner, qu'il épiça de Retcon. Quel dommage d'altérer le souvenir de cette nuit, somme toute amusante, se dit-il en mélangeant le produit d'un geste assuré et connaisseur, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle se souvienne des créatures qui hantent Cardiff.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle se souvienne de lui, il arrivait parfaitement à vivre avec l'idée qu'on l'oublie lorsqu'il le choisissait. Chose qu'il refusait à ses équipiers, eux devaient se souvenir de qui était le patron ! Cette pensée le ramena à son majordome et sa volonté de finir son travail même de nuit.

Conscience professionnelle ou pas, il allait falloir qu'il apprenne à rentrer chez lui la nuit, ce boulot bouffait la vie, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Suzie avait fini ! Faudra qu'il s'exécute ou bien il allait se produire beaucoup plus de petites rencontres comme hier. Aussi frustrante ? le questionna son cerveau. Jack soupira et ferma la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme, fermant encore une fois, une page de sa vie.

Le soleil se levait enfin, éclairant de ses rayons mutins, la ville toute fraîche. Il se sentait tout aussi nettoyé que la cité, appréciant l'apaisement de sa faim sur l'oreiller d'une inconnue qui le resterait. Cela lui donna plus de forces pour affronter la journée. Il s'engagea dans le Hub déserté, cherchant des yeux une preuve de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Mais la cuisine était rangé, aucune tasse ne traînait, la couverture sur laquelle ils avaient joué, proprement pliée.

Seule Myfawny aurait pu témoigner de ce qu'il s'était passé et Jack ne se sentait pas de l'interroger avant le petit déjeuner.

Le Capitaine se mit à l'affût, les jambes allongées sur son bureau, la tête penchée en arrière pour voir l'arrivée de ses ouailles. Il salua Owen et Gwen, qui commençaient déjà la journée en se bouffant le nez. Il allait sûrement devoir mettre de l'ordre, là-dedans. Tosh vint l'embrasser alors que Ianto arrivait légèrement en retard, costume repassé, joues rasées de frais et yeux battus.

Habituellement ponctuel, il s'excusa rapidement en arrivant et partit préparer café et viennoiseries pour se faire pardonner. Une odeur riche et corsée plana dans le Hub, faisant saliver le capitaine. Il le suivit du regard alors qu'il déambulait dans la base, posant tasse après tasse avant de terminer par son bureau.

Eh, pour un homme qui avait touché du doigt son intimité, il paraissait bien mal en point ce matin. Les poches sous les yeux étaient plus sombres que jamais, les yeux plus chassieux, à croire qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ! Owen avait raison, il avait l'air épuisé.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, porcelaine glacée contre acier brûlant. Ianto céda le premier. Il ne résistait jamais très longtemps. Sa peau trop claire montra son embarras. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas être scruté comme un insecte sous l'œil d'un entomologiste passionné par son système de reproduction.

Jack ricana et effleura sa main en prenant sa tasse. Tout à fait volontairement. Ianto réprima un mouvement de recul et son visage se ferma. Jack soupira. Il aimerait bien qu'il se détende un peu en sa compagnie.

Le jeune homme apparut cachant sous son flegme et son costume chevron, sa peur qu'il trahissait cependant par des mouvements trop rapides. Il avait tout du lapin, se dit le Capitaine qui était repris d'une faim de loup. Mais il se fit matou pour lui demander un supplément de pain au chocolat.

Ianto sembla s'ébrouer comme au sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Il écarquilla les yeux légèrement à la surprise de Jack.

Il s'était attendu visiblement à un tout autre discours, une réprimande au moins pour être venu à l'institut hors des horaires de bureau. Il soupira de soulagement et s'éclipsa pour aller chercher la douceur demandée, gêné par le regard clairvoyant de Jack. Sa voix le cingla.

- Ianto !

Demi-tour droite ! Ianto lui fit face, maîtrisant son trouble, serrant les poings. Jack sourit. Il soufflait le chaud et le froid avec un art consommé. Il savait manager son équipe simplement en élevant la voix d'un demi-octave. Terrible meneur d'hommes !

- A propos de tes petites visites nocturnes...

Ianto frémit, la tension qui l'habitait l'oppressait à moins que ce ne soit autre chose.

- J'aimerai que tu évites, à moins de vouloir te retrouver à nouveau sur le sofa. Venir ici la nuit pour me faire du charme, c'est du harcèlement !

Ianto baissa la tête submergé de honte.

- Mais, reprit-il avec un sourire, cela ne me dérange pas. Tant que tu fais ton travail et du bon café. En revanche...

Jack jouait avec ses nerfs et Ianto sentait ceux-ci tendus comme des cordes de piano répondre à la caresse de sa voix.

- En revanche ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Tu as l'air malade. Tu devrais dormir plus et manger des légumes. Ça te donnera la pêche.

Ianto souffla, à la grande joie de Jack.

- Bien Monsieur. Autre chose ?

- Oui. Appelle-moi Capitaine ou Jack, pas monsieur. Ça me vieillit, fit-il catégorique.

Ianto sourit soudain, un bref éclat lumineux qui ravit le Capitaine.

- Capitaine, puis-je vous poser une question à mon tour ?

- Fais vite, il faut que je parle à Gwen.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous au Hub hier soir ?

- Insomnie ! rétorqua Jack, d'un ton grave. Et ton café ne doit pas arranger les choses.

- Je peux vous faire une tisane, à 18h si vous le désirez. Camomille, verveine. Tilleul peut-être avec du miel ?

Jack sourit à pleine dent, Ianto eut comme un éblouissement en succombant à ce charme renversant. Il était plus simple de rester en mode plaisanterie mais l'évocation du miel l'avait fait replonger dans le trouble de la veille. L'odeur de Jack lui revint à l'esprit, le bouleversant.

- Essaye seulement, répondit Jack en souriant largement.

- Bien, mons.. Capitaine.

Il se serait frappé! Mais Jack avait l'air heureux de s'entendre appeler ainsi. Il rit et il sentit ses muscles zygomatiques frémir à son tour. Il ne résista pas à ce charme malicieux. Finalement la journée commençait mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

Le Capitaine se leva brusquement de son chaise. Il aimait voir sa réaction involontaire, ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, ses prunelles qui s'assombrissent d'une émotion bien connue du Capitaine pour l'avoir souvent décelée dans les yeux de ses amants. Le désir était bien là, mais refoulé, repoussé, maîtrisé. Et pourtant à portée de main. Restait à trouver le moyen d'y accéder.

Il se glissa entre lui et la porte, plus proche que nécessaire, soufflant sur sa nuque en passant. Il vit le frémissement qui le saisit et esquissa un sourire amusé. Ianto Jones ne le savait pas encore, mais il allait figurer sur son tableau de chasse en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour mettre un weevil en cage, chasse comprise. Il lui fallait simplement attiser le chaud et le froid et le laisser venir à lui, pied et poing liés par son propre convoitise.

- Tosh, j'ai besoin d'un point sur les fenêtres isométriques de la faille. Owen, où en es-tu de l'étude sur les weevils ? Gwen, direction salle de tir, tu as encore du boulot. Je te rejoins dans un instant. Ianto…

Il laissa planer sa voix.

- Office de tourisme, il est l'heure de charmer les visiteurs.

Il crut l'entendre soupirer. Il se tourna vers lui et l'épingla d'un regard étincelant. Le jeune homme avait un sourire figé qui ne montait pas jusqu'aux yeux. Curieusement cela affligea Jack. Il préférait le voir plus joyeux, mais depuis qu'il émargeait à Torchwood, son sourire était devenu moins naturel que dans les bois de leur première rencontre. Il souriait trop rarement à son goût.

- Allez les enfants au boulot.

Ianto s'échappa en direction de la sortie et Jack ne laissa pas échapper une si belle occasion. Il claqua le postérieur qui fuyait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce costume appelait sa main. C'était un pousse au crime de s'habiller ainsi devant lui. Savait-il l'impact qu'il avait sur son chef ? Sans doute, sans doute pas.

Pour Jack, le costume était un accélérateur de libido, un pur aphrodisiaque. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il draguait dans les pubs non loin du cœur de la cité, là où les hommes d'affaires aimaient se dégourdir les jambes en sortant du bureau s'envoyer une petite bière et un Capitaine aux yeux clairs. Pas étonnant que la moitié de ses fantasmes se jouent dans les bureaux et l'autre moitié dans des lieux beaucoup plus exotiques. Il vit le cou de son homme à tout faire se tendre et résister à l'envie d'envoyer une remarque cinglante.

- Réponds, réponds, murmura le capitaine en voyant le jeune homme baisser la tête et partir. Damn !

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il apprivoiserait le Gallois aussi farouche qu'un renard aux abois. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance avec Gwen ? Elle paraissait moins ombrageuse, beaucoup plus accommodante. Seul l'avenir lui dira lequel des deux sera le plus facile à capturer...

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne vais que jouer avec^^. Disclaimer moins violent que les précédents, non ?

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB ²** : cette fic est une suite de petits drabbles ou one shot plus ou moins longs qui suit la série, je vais essayer de mettre les dates à jour. ^^ D'ailleurs allez voir sur ma page de profil le **Torchwood Janto **...

* * *

><p>En ce mois de Novembre 2006, Jack avait l'impression d'être suivi, observé, disséqué. D'un côté les yeux verts de Gwen brillaient d'émerveillement et de convoitise; remplie de questions. Elle admirait ouvertement sa prestance, sa façon d'enseigner, sa façon de penser. Il savait qu'il faisait tourner les têtes, battre les cœurs et étinceler les yeux. Il aimait plaire, il savourait captiver l'attention et savait en jouer. Gwen avait été d'ailleurs très claire sur son attirance. Mais il lui avait fait promettre qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas perdre sa relation avec Rhys, cette relation qui la raccrochait à la réalité, l'empêchait de dériver dans son monde.<p>

De l'autre côté, des yeux bleus de glace, tout aussi pisteurs mais beaucoup plus discrets. Il sentait son regard glisser sur lui, regard qui s'esquivait dès qu'il tentait de le capter. Cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Lui, le grand fascinateur était captivé par son Teaboy aux costumes de gratte-papier.

A y repenser, connaissant le fantasme qu'il nourrissait à propos des employés de bureau, il devrait suggérer à Gwen le tailleur jupe crayon talons haut. Enfin, elle aurait peut-être des difficultés pour courir et Jack adorait la voir courir, longues enjambées, poitrine bondissante. Elle avait tout d'une amazone coursant des aliens. Elle avait des atouts intéressants et un caractère humain attachant, toujours en quête d'un sourire d'approbation. Un bon toutou mais son autre cerbère possédait lui aussi un intérêt, un parfum de mystère auquel il ne pouvait résister.

Jack fit la moue, son cœur balançait entre les deux. Il prendrait ce que le destin lui mettrait entre les mains. La vie est une succession d'opportunités qu'il avait toujours saisies. Le temps se chargeait toujours de choisir pour lui pour le pire comme pour le meilleur.

oOoOo

Ianto était en mode furtif. Il avait enfin découvert un moyen discret pour rejoindre les souterrains où il avait caché Lisa. Sa fiancée l'attendait toute la journée. Elle passait toutes ces heures toute seule. Lui rendre visite était sans doute la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour apaiser sa solitude. La voir, lui parler, lui promettre qu'un jour, ça irait mieux, qu'un jour elle sortirait du carcan métallique qui l'emprisonnait, qu'un jour sa vie redeviendrait normale.

Il posa sa main sur le mur froid pour reprendre contenance. Après chaque visite, Il ressortait lessivé, essoré et le cœur desséché. Il voyait dans le regard de Lisa qu'elle comprenait sa situation. Elle la ressentait même durement. Cette fois-ci, elle venait de lui demander de la débrancher, elle s'affaiblissait et ne supportait plus de dépendre de cette machine pour survivre. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. C'était trop difficile. Il se mordit la langue sur les sanglots qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Il tenta de refouler sa peur, sa rage de la voir dans cet état.

Il marcha comme un zombi vers la sortie, trop effondré par la demande de Lisa pour s'apercevoir qu'il remontait au Hub par le chemin habituel. Il se frotta les yeux, effaçant ses larmes, poussa la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec un Capitaine en serviette, très surpris de le découvrir ici. Trop choqué pour trouvez une réponse à la question qui hantait son regard, il écarquilla les yeux comme un lapin affolé. Jack sourit, secouant ses cheveux humides. Une bouffée parfumée vint le frapper. Il sentit ses poils se hérisser comme s'il avait senti le prédateur.

- Encore une insomnie ?

- J'ai cru...

- Tu as encore oublié de nourrir Myfawny ? reprit Jack, lui souriant d'un air moqueur. La pauvre bête se trouve en haut, tu sais.

Ianto papillonna des yeux, à la recherche d'une raison plausible, valable, réelle. Il soupira. Jack la lui servait sur un plateau.

- Sa nourriture est ici, dit-il, je voulais vérifier que j'avais des réserves. Ça m'empêchait de dormir.

- Pauvre Ianto, ironisa Jack, frictionnant ses cheveux humides, fixant le jeune homme par-en dessous, remarquant son désespoir. Tu devrais te faire une liste : nourrir le gardien, nourrir les prisonniers, faire les courses, alimenter tes collèges en café, t'occuper de ton Capitaine, etc...Enfin quelque chose de ce genre, finit-il en se tamponnant le torse d'un mouvement languide.

Ianto se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment. Jack rit doucement, un rire léger, charmeur qui envahit le jeune homme. Sa peur de se faire découvrir, sa dignité raide fondit sous l'attirance inexorable qui effritait ses défenses telle une vague océane. Il avança d'un pas, comme absent, un second alors que la compréhension s'éveillait dans son esprit, un dernier pas le laissa à cinquante centimètre à peine de Jack qui avait cessé tout mouvement pour observer son homme à tout faire. Il lui décocha un sourire ravageur.

- Besoin de quelque chose, Ianto ?

La phrase le frappa à nouveau et le Gallois sourit à son tour. Jack recula sous l'impact. Il ne soupçonnait pas une telle fièvre sous le costume corsetant cet homme discret. D'un mouvement fluide, l'homme lui retira la serviette qui lui ceignait les reins, livrant à son regard embrasé son corps nu et désireux. Jack accentua son sourire.

- Ici ?

- Jack... murmura Ianto d'un ton rauque qui amena le Capitaine d'un état semi-éveillé à totalement prêt.

Il sentait une chaleur émaner du jeune homme, douce, accrocheuse, terriblement excitante. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, imitant le Gallois. Il ne voyait pas l'expression de ses yeux caché dans l'ombre, mais il lut dans son attitude le désir puissant qui l'attirait à lui. Il sentit sa main glisser le long de sa taille, jouant avec les muscles de son dos, lentement, doucement. Il avança encore en accentuant son sourire. Il découvrait dans ses yeux la même faim qui l'envahissait. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent sans savoir qui avait le premier initié le baiser. Elles glissèrent l'une contre l'autre. Jack ouvrit la bouche et Ianto l'imita. Leurs langues se rejoignirent dans cet espace intime, luttant pour la domination, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Ce baiser échevelé les captiva jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque.

- Viens, murmura Jack avant de reprendre farouchement sa bouche et le serrant dans ses bras.

Il le poussa vers la salle de douche qu'il venait de quitter. Le murmure qu'il sentit monter dans la poitrine du Gallois accéléra son rythme cardiaque. Les mains qui s'agrippaient à ses fesses n'y étaient sûrement pas étrangères. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et laissa ses mains remonter à l'intérieur de sa chemise. Il le sentait plein de désir, cette fois il ne serait pas réticent.

Au contraire, il se montrait même plutôt combatif, se dit Jack alors que le jeune homme le collait contre le mur, sans cesser de l'embrasser, ses mains dansaient erratiquement le long de son corps. Il paraissait hors de lui-même. Jack sourit, se faire entreprendre de cette manière par le Gallois était surprenant, mais diablement alléchant.

Il caressa son ventre qui roulait et descendit pour saisir l'entrejambe de Ianto à travers le tissu, jouant avec la chair douloureuse de plaisir anticipé. Ianto gémit et se pressa plus fort contre lui, l'écrasant contre le mur froid. Jack déboucla son pantalon qui tomba à terre, vite balayé. Il se pressa contre lui plus fort, leurs deux érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, un supplice qui devenait délice. Jack sentit qu'il allait succomber et il se retourna, répondant d'un mouvement de bassin à un besoin qui torturait ses reins. Ianto avait le ventre qui se creusait de désir trop contenu, intoxiqué par l'odeur émanant du Capitaine.

Tous ces mois passés à penser à Jack, à penser à Lisa, tout cela devenait accessoire alors que l'urgence du désir lui effaçait l'esprit.

D'un coup de rein, il s'insinua dans l'antre accueillant, croyant crever de désir. Un besoin qui devenait physique, étreindre, posséder, découvrir un autre corps, une jouissance physique, incapable de toucher le bonheur. Il venait le rechercher dans un acte brutal mais qui le combla.

Jack posant les mains contre le mur se prêta à la manœuvre désespérée. Il releva la tête de surprise en entendant les mots murmurés par le jeune homme « pardon, pardon, pardon » Il crut que c'était à cause de la rudesse de leur relation et s'empressa de le détromper en bougeant de lui-même.

Il aimait, il adorait même et creusa son dos pour faciliter ses mouvements, avant de poser la main de Ianto sur son membre tendu. La main brûlante le saisit et le soulagea en le laissant accéder au plaisir. Ianto le suivit de près, vaincu par la jouissance de Jack. Un grondement rauque, presque un sanglot et il acheva de signer sa trahison. Jack sentit les vagues du plaisir offert ricocher en eux, leurs sueurs se mêlant, les poissant tous les deux. Ianto se libéra et Jack se redressa. Le jeune homme était tremblant, les genoux mous, le visage rouge. Jack se retourna et lui effleura la joue.

- Hé, ça va ?

- Monsieur, je suis désolé.

- Hé, tu as agi exactement comme il le fallait, le rassura le Capitaine, qui voyait son visage se contracter comme s'il allait pleurer. Je dois avouer que tu m'as surpris. Dans le bon sens.

- Je...

- Je te vois demain ? À moins que tu ne veuilles rester...

- Je dois rentrer, fit précipitamment Ianto, qui sentait qu'il pourrait difficilement résister à ses questions, posées d'une voix si douce.

Ce qu'ils venaient de partager avait un goût amer. Son cœur lui faisait mal comme si une pointe de glace le pénétrait. Il avait du mal à respirer. Que venait-il de faire ? Il se reprit et posa un masque sur son visage pour cacher les affres dans lesquelles il venait de se jeter. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Il venait de goûter au Capitaine Harkness et en était devenu accro.

Il ravala la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge, l'envie de vomir face à son comportement. Il venait de l'utiliser ni plus ni moins. Utiliser pour échapper à sa peine, sa détresse et sa solitude. Utiliser pour apaiser le vide de son âme. Il se força à respirer pour se calmer.

Jack l'embrassa doucement, conscient de son trouble. Il reconnaissait les signes, pâleur, yeux errants dans le vide, bouche rougie par les morsures, tordue par un sourire inquiet. Il venait de bouleverser son monde et l'idée de sa complète hétérosexualité. Il comprenait.

- Ianto, c'était très bien. Rentre te coucher. Je vais me doucher, encore une fois et rentrer aussi.

Ianto se sentait incapable de parler. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il s'enfuit littéralement après avoir remis son pantalon. Jack sourit. Ça aussi, ce n'était pas la première qu'il était témoin d'un tel comportement. Il partit se rincer de ces ébats. En passant dans le Hub, il trouva une tasse de verveine posée sur son bureau. Il savoura l'attention. Il sourit avant d'aller dormir d'un sommeil de bienheureux, sans se douter que Ianto passait une des pires nuits de son existence, s'interrogeant sans relâche sur ses motivations, sur ses sentiments et les difficultés qui s'amoncelaient dans sa vie.

Jack était loin d'imaginer les pensées actuelles du Gallois. S'il les avait connues, il en aurait été figé d'horreur.

La trahison rongeait Ianto comme un cancer. Il se haïssait de devoir cacher tant de choses, notamment la vraie raison de sa présence. Mais il s'était promis de garder le silence. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de l'occuper corps et esprit, pour qu'il ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'il était réellement venu faire ici à cette heure.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il résisterait mais cette situation lui devenait insupportable. Il se trouvait partagé, écartelé entre deux loyautés. Il était horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait, non à cause du désir, bien que surprenant, mais à cause de la raison. Sans Lisa, il n'aurait pas été obligé de l'occuper de cette manière. Il ne savait qu'en penser, il se haïssait. Il fallait qu'il résiste encore un peu, le temps que Tanisaki vienne et sorte Lisa de son carcan de métal. C'était le plus important des cybernéticiens, il saurait comment gérer cette histoire. En attendant, Ianto allait devoir gérer son patron. Il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle de ses nerfs.

oOoOo

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Owen à Gwen, alors que Jack venait de quitter la salle de conférence pour les toilettes.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda l'ancienne policière en écarquillant les yeux.

Ils la regardaient avec curiosité et Toshiko précisa la demande d'une manière qui fit comprendre à Ianto que la conversation allait rouler sur le Capitaine. Gwen se montra étonnée qu'ils n'en sachent pas plus qu'elle.

- Vous ne savez rien sur lui ? dit-elle, surprise.

- Ni qui il est, ni d'où il vient, fit Owen, Rien. Sauf qu'il est gay.

- Non. Vraiment ? Vous pensez qu'il l'est ? s'étonna Gwen.

- Non, fit Toshiko avec une moue adorable. Owen le pense, moi non.

- Et moi je m'en fiche, intervint Ianto d'un ton brusque, ce n'était pas la première fois que ses collègues parlaient de ce que pouvait être Jack. Un besoin de catégoriser qui le fatiguait.

- Un hétéro ne porterait pas un uniforme militaire, rouscailla Owen alors que les deux filles avaient un avis différent.

- Il se taperait n'importe qui du moment que c'est un beau spécimen, finit Toshiko.

Ianto joua les désintéressés en sachant bien à quoi s'attendre du Capitaine. Oh oui, s'il y avait une personne qui ne rentrait pas dans une petite case, c'était bien Harkness. Il préféra s'éclipser afin de préparer un café plutôt que rentrer dans cette conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il préférait ignorer qui Harkness était, afin de simplifier sa tâche. Il ravala l'angoisse qui montait. Comment pouvait-il continuer ? Lisa, pour Lisa, il devait continuer à s'accrocher. Le rendez-vous approchait. Il ignorait combien de temps ses nerfs allaient pouvoir tenir. Il retint un glapissement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il venait d'avoir l'impression de faire un bond à l'intérieur de sa peau. Jack retira sa main et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je ne voulais pas te surprendre, je voulais simplement un petit café.

- Il arrive monsieur, dit-il, calmant les battements affolés de son cœur.

- Que t'ais-je déjà dit ?

Ianto le regarda sans comprendre, la respiration hachée. Il affrontait les yeux pétillants de son Capitaine.

- Ne m'appelle pas Monsieur. Surtout après la nuit dernière.

Où pouvait-il chercher cette vitalité et cette fougue ? Même après des journées éprouvantes, il trouvait toujours le moyen de plaisanter avec lui. Owen l'avait prévenu, selon lui, le Capitaine en avait à sa vertu. S'il savait, le pauvre Owen, combien il avait raison. Mais ce qu'il a oublié, c'est qu'on pouvait être deux à ce jeu-là. Jack l'utilisait pour assouvir ses désirs, Ianto l'utilisait pour protéger sa fiancée. Il jouait avec sa loyauté, avec ses besoins pour assurer la tranquillité de Lisa. On fait toujours confiance à l'amant ou l'amante, à tort au regard des tragédies qui s'enracinaient dans un tel terreau. Ianto se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il se dégoutait lui-même.

Il évita son regard canaille et reprit sa tâche. La vapeur jaillit alors qu'il tournait les manettes de sa machine. Jack l'évaluait du regard. Il le trouvait encore bien nerveux. Il mit cela sur le compte de sa présence. Il lui fallait certainement du temps pour accepter l'idée de leur coucherie. Ah, se dit-il, ça doit être le bazar dans sa tête !

Jack était loin de savoir à quel point alors qu'il lui offrait son café, cuvée Spéciale Harkness avec un sourire contraint. Le désespoir et la loyauté se battaient pour le contrôle de son âme et le déchirait de l'intérieur. Le rendez-vous approchait, il devait tenir jusque là et après il disparaîtrait avec Lisa. Son avenir était tout tracé, tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Journal de Ianto.<em>**

_15 novembre 2006_

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais réussir à garder cela pour moi. C'est horrible, j'ai la sensation d'être partagé en deux entre ma loyauté envers Lisa, mon amour, et eux. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi jusqu'ici à conserver mon calme, ma dignité et mes sentiments pour moi. Ce n'est pourtant pas facile. Il est toujours derrière moi, au propre comme au figuré. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à lui résister jusqu'à cette nuit qui m'a jeté dans ses bras. Ses bras, façon de parler... ce fut autre chose, quelque chose que je n'avais pas connu, jamais, même au plus fort de mes nuits avec Lisa. Cette sensation unique d'être complet. Cette sensation fugace qui s'éteint dès que je pense à elle, dans ses noirs souterrains. Et je tremble qu'un jour il la découvre.

Comment réagirait-il ? Comment y ferais-je face ? Comment lui expliquer que je lui ai promis à elle de ne jamais la quitter, de jamais la faire souffrir alors qu'elle est dans cette carapace qui la maintient en vie ?

Je lui ai promis de la lui retirer, de lui rendre forme humaine. Je lui ai promis de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'aider, pour la protéger.

Si elle savait que cela passait par le lit du Capitaine, elle serait choquée, effondrée. Alors je ne lui dit rien, je ne lui parle pas des efforts que je fais pour garder son secret, pour garder sa crypte secrète, pour la garder en vie.

Des efforts, je me mens à moi-même, ce n'est pas un effort de rire avec Jack, de lui sourire lorsqu'il pousse un peu loin ses caresses. Je l'admire. Je ne sais pas par quoi il a bien pu passer pour être à la fois si sombre et si futile. Je veux lui être loyal et je le suis à Lisa. Je me hais et pourtant je dois continuer. Demain, demain, Tanisaki sera ici et je reprendrais bientôt le cours de ma vie, avec Lisa. Tout redeviendra normal autour de moi. Je l'aime. Je ferais tout pour elle. »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

(réponse à review dès que possible, désolée, je suis à la bourre... littéralement)


	5. Chapter 5

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66, que je remercie chaleureusement pour la prise de relais.

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB ²** : cette fic est une suite de petits drabbles ou one shot plus ou moins longs qui suit la série à la mode Rhéa. D'ailleurs allez voir sur ma page de profil le **lien Torchwood Janto **...

* * *

><p><em>Journal de Ianto, le 18 novembre 2006. - écriture rageuse - <em>

« Ma colère est effroyable, je la sens bouillir en moi. Des éclairs de haine ont élu domicile dans mes entrailles, les dévorant, les retournant, m'ôtant toute faculté de répondre, toute velléité de me dérober à cette rage qui me pousse à le haïr, encore et encore. Il a tué Lisa.

Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Rien, tout ce que j'ai fait n'a servi à rien. Me transformer en concierge, me rendre aussi invisible qu'indispensable, ramasser leur merde.

Tout ça perd son sens sans elle.

Je continue pourtant à vivre, comme un spectre vidé de sa substance.

Il a donné l'ordre de la supprimer. Et aucun mot de consolation n'a trouvé écho dans mon cœur.

S'il me regarde encore comme ça avec ses yeux tristes et désolés, je vais le tuer. Je ne peux plus le supporter. A croire qu'il sait lui-même ce que c'était de souffrir de perdre son seul et unique amour.

Quel héros monstrueux ! »

_Journal de Ianto, le 21 novembre 2006_

« La haine d'un homme blessé est-elle toujours aussi dévastatrice ?

Lisa m'avait donné le goût à la vie, il me l'a ôté et pourtant, malgré ma haine, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire qu'il a eu raison.

La partie rationnelle de mon esprit dit qu'ils ont eu raison, l'autre partie, elle, hurle, dévastée par cette perte, incapable de croire qu'elle s'en remettra un jour. Comme si j'avais le choix... je suis encore en vie, mon cœur palpite encore, mon corps désire toujours.

Je voudrais tellement me venger, le tuer, l'abattre comme il l'a fait avec ma Lisa, si douce, si sensible.

Je sais que je me berçais d'illusion en pensant qu'elle pouvait revenir, repartir de zéro, ne plus être inhumaine pour me revenir. Elle n'a pas réussi. Elle n'a pas pu redevenir humaine, elle n'a pas pu abandonner son esprit de métal et de rouage pour moi. Est-elle plus faible à cause de cela ? Suis-je plus faible à cause de mes sentiments pour lui ?

Pourquoi je ne peux pas le tuer ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas laisser ma haine éclater et l'abattre comme un chien ?

Je reste chez moi aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas les voir, voir dans leurs regards cette haine qui brûle aussi dans mon cœur, voir dans son regard ce mépris, ce dépit d'avoir été trahi.

Il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse. Il faudra qu'ils vivent avec cela, comme moi je vis avec depuis deux longs mois où j'ai passé plus de temps à lui cacher la vérité qu'à lui échapper.

Coucher avec lui était autant pour l'aveugler que pour m'aveugler, m'oublier, me défouler.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça aurait eu un tel effet dévastateur sur moi de vivre une vie à ce point partagée. Hier matin encore, je préparais le café de Jack, tout en évitant ses mains baladeuses. Et tout à ses soins, mon esprit se préoccupait du confort de ma Lisa.

Pour elle, les sentiments et pour lui, le corps. Je suis un homme, j'ai des désirs, des besoins, que Jack a su comprendre et assouvir.

Cette fièvre des corps, qui me prend à chaque fois qu'il est près de moi... un délice qui est devenu une atroce torture maintenant que je le hais si fort.

Comment continuer à vivre lorsqu'elle m'a été arrachée par celui-là même qui vient d'exiger mon retour ? Pourquoi veut-il que je sois à l'Institut demain ? Que veut-il me faire ? Me faire payer ma trahison ? Je le mérite. »

oOoOo

Jack, surplombant le hub, ne quittait pas des yeux son employé qui baissait la tête en ramassant le bazar que ses collègues laissaient derrière eux. Il était bien avisé de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, de plonger dans les pupilles glacées qui le fusillaient ardemment. Jack nota la position des épaules, basse, l'épine dorsale, raide. Une position douloureuse exprimant sa dualité. Il était partagé entre une colère dévorante et une haine désespérée. Il le haïssait.

Il lisait tout cela dans son attitude. Ianto évitait consciencieusement de le regarder, comme si sa vue lui était insupportable. Jack lui avait laissé quelques jours pour se faire son deuil, reprendre pied. Puis il avait exigé son retour. Il le regardait et la colère coulait dans ses veines, alimentée par un sentiment d'intense trahison.

Depuis la mort de cette créature métallique sous le feu nourri de ses employés, Jack passait et repassait les événements de ces derniers mois dans son esprit. Il en concevait de la colère, de la rage, du dégoût d'avoir été ainsi utilisé.

Personne ne s'était jamais moqué de lui à ce point. Il lui avait fait confiance ! et il l'avait vu le trahir. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Comment avait-il pu supporter cette double traîtrise, envers lui, comme envers Lisa ? Il le soupesait du regard, ce jeune homme capable de tout sacrifier par amour.

Jack se promit de le surveiller. Il lui avait demandé de revenir, il devait lui donner une chance, malgré la haine qu'il pouvait lire dans son attitude. Il lui faudrait plus que quelques jours de repos pour oublier ce triste épisode de leur vie.

« pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? pourquoi ai-je encore ma mémoire? Pourquoi a-t-il exigé que je revienne ici?

Il devrait me détester. Il me méprise. Je le vois dans ses yeux qui me suivent.

Rien, je ne ressens plus rien, je suis mort à l'intérieur, brûlé par mes sentiments contradictoires. Pourquoi me mentir? J'ai trahi pour elle, elle m'a trahi. J'ai mis le monde en danger pour un amour déjà mort. La haine pour moi est aussi forte que celle que j'éprouve pour lui. Il l'a tuée, il a donné l'ordre de la tuer. J'en étais incapable, trop faible, trop peureux. L'équipe l'a achevée, un vrai peloton d'exécution. Je les hais, mais je n'ai plus qu'eux. Eux seuls peuvent comprendre un tout petit peu ce que j'éprouve.

J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort en les trahissant. Combien de temps avant que je n'oublie ? Il devait m'achever comme il l'a fait pour Lisa. Je n'ai plus de but, plus de raison de vivre. Je continue à travailler, c'est tout ce qui me reste, tout ce qui m'empêche de m'ôter la vie.

Je ne peux pas le regarder. Son visage, ses yeux, sa main sur mon col, m'étranglant, mon poing s'écrasant sur sa bouche. Je ne vois plus que ça, cet air blessé, cette grimace. Je ne peux plus le regarder en face. Je ne peux plus parler à personne. Je suis persona non grata ici. Je n'ai que ce journal pour pleurer et les coups de fil occasionnels à Rhiannon.

Harkness, dépêche-toi de me faire oublier ! Je ne supporte plus de mentir à ma famille, d'avoir menti à mes collègues, de t'avoir utilisé.

Je me sens si mal, je ne peux pas oublier le réconfort trouvé dans ses bras, le répit dans ces moments de tension. Et je ne peux même pas espérer qu'il me tende la main à nouveau. Il ne peut que me haïr, il me faisait confiance et j'ai brûlé tous mes vaisseaux. Expression ridicule mais vraie. Je n'ai plus d'espoir, je sens comme des serpents noirs me dévorer de l'intérieur. Je le hais, il me hait. C'est impossible de continuer comme ça. Il faut que ça s'arrête. »

Ianto releva la tête de son journal, où il confiait ses états d'âme. Son journal résumait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Lisa, tout ce qu'il faisait pour Torchwood. Et maintenant tout ce qu'il ressentait bien malgré lui. C'était une habitude étrange pour un homme de cette génération nourrie aux blogs et aux réseaux informatiques, mais cela lui faisait du bien de laisser le crayon courir sur le papier.

Il ne voulait plus ressentir, il ne voulait que la paix, un apaisement des conflits entre ses sentiments. Il voulait se reposer, il avait besoin de dormir. Il n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis la mort de Lisa. Il rêvait d'elle, la voyait horriblement froide, avant de se réveiller couvert de sueur, le cœur palpitant d'angoisse. D'autres fois, il rêvait de Jack, et le résultat était le même, réveil brutal et cœur palpitant.

Il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur, mais ça empirait, il fuyait le sommeil et le sommeil le fuyait. Il passait alors de longues heures à penser et écrire sur ce journal. Cette sensation qui le prenait quand il pensait au Capitaine. Il n'arrivait pas à la décrypter, il ne le voulait pas. Il le détestait. Il lui avait promis de se venger, un jour, au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins, au moment où ça lui ferait le plus mal. Un jour, il le verrait le supplier et le regarderait souffrir. C'était une promesse qui lui faisait mal.

Il mit un point final à son journal et le rangea, rencontrant le regard concerné de Toshiko. Il détourna le regard. Il n'arrivait pas à les regarder en face. Il voulait être invisible, travaillant pour échapper à son désespoir. La jeune femme le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'affairait dans le hub central pour ramasser les ordures éparses. Il la salua gentiment, elle seule lui adressait encore la parole. Elle eut le cœur brisé en le voyant aussi affligé. Elle le sentait rongé par sa trahison, sa culpabilité.

- repose-toi, Ianto! Tu parais épuisé.

- Non, ça va, mentit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, mais elle ne fut pas dupe en voyant la lueur désespérée dans son regard.

- D'accord… dit-elle en s'éloignant avant de reprendre…Ianto, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit tu peux me parler. Je suis désolée pour…

- Ne dis rien, Toshiko! Fit-il d'un ton plus sec que prévu.

- Mais…

- Je ne peux pas en parler, reprit-il à peine plus doucement. Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il lui tourna le dos pour ne pas voir son regard soudain meurtri. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler, pas encore. Il préférait encore la solitude à une sollicitude qu'il ne méritait pas. Il les avait tous trahi et se haïssait pour ça. Il releva la tête, sentant des regards sur lui. Gwen et Jack discutaient en l'observant à travers les vitres de la salle de réunion. Il sut qu'ils parlaient de lui. Ses yeux accrochèrent les prunelles de glace de Jack, qui salua son retour par un battement de paupières. Il se sentit désemparé par ce qu'il y lut. Une compréhension, un pardon auquel il ne pouvait pas croire, une promesse, celle que c'était bientôt fini. Que voulait-il lui dire en le regardant ainsi ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et reprit son activité, le cœur bouleversé, la tête grondante de pensées conflictuelles. Jack allait l'aider, il allait lui effacer la mémoire et lui rendre une vie normale. Il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'il cessera de souffrir. Il devait passer par l'effacement de sa vie.

_Journal de Ianto, 25 novembre 2006_

« Deux jours, deux jours que j'attends qu'il m'efface la mémoire. Encore que je ne m'en souviendrais pas. Deux jours à chaque fois qu'il m'approche, j'ai peur et j'ai hâte qu'il abrège mes souffrances. Mais au lieu de cela, il me regarde étrangement, comme soupesant mes actes jusqu'à ce jour. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a voulu que je revienne ici. C'est tellement dur. Je pense toujours à Lisa, ce souvenir me hantera toujours, je l'ai aimée. Elle m'a abandonné. J'ai essayé de la sauver, j'ai échoué. Je suis un traitre, un lâche, incapable de partir. Un homme avide de contact humain, même empreint de mépris et d'incompréhension. Toute l'équipe me tourne le dos maintenant, mais je n'ai plus qu'elle.

Je continue de travailler, remplir le vide de ma vie par des activités toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Je me détache du monde.

Combien de temps le chagrin, la colère et la honte vont-il me ronger ? Combien de temps avant que je respire librement, le cœur libéré de ce carcan de sentiments contradictoires ? Allez, je devrais me mettre au travail. Arriver ici avant tout le monde m'évite de ruminer dans mon appartement. Je m'y sens moins seul ici, bizarrement. C'est comme si une présence habitait ce lieu, comme si quelqu'un était proche..."

Il interrompit son écriture en dressant l'oreille. Il entendit à nouveau le bruit qui l'avait intrigué et referma son calepin. Il lui semblait avoir entendu gémir.

- Qui est là ?

Personne ne répondit à son appel anxieux.

- Capitaine ? Jack ?

Le silence lui répondit puis les gémissements reprirent. Il suivit le son et entra dans le bureau de Jack. Le couvercle antiatomique était entrouvert pour une fois. Il s'approcha et souleva la porte blindée pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Peut-être qu'Harkness s'était blessé et gisait au fond. Son cœur se serra, sans savoir si c'était d'appréhension ou d'allégresse.

Il souleva sans effort le couvercle blindé et resta bouche bée en découvrant Jack dans son sommeil. Il dormait à l'aplomb de cette ouverture. Il pencha la tête, détaillant ce qu'il avait toujours pris pour un abri antiatomique. C'était une petite chambre, chichement meublée, blanche.

- non, non ! s'écria Jack dans son sommeil et Ianto sentit sa peau se hérisser.

Il l'observa dans son sommeil agité. Pour quelqu'un qui ne dormait soi-disant jamais, il paraissait bel et bien perdu dans un rêve profond et violent. Ianto hésita sur la chose à faire, le réveiller ou le laisser se tordre de douleur.

Il le regarda souffrir, imaginant que c'était le remords qui lui tordait ainsi le visage. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Ses yeux glissèrent sur son torse découvert par les draps entortillé autour de sa taille, dévoilant plus qu'ils ne cachaient. Il rougit et s'écarta de cette vision pour s'empresser de faire ce qu'il faisait le plus souvent pour cacher son trouble : du café bien fort.

Il but son café, observant les écrans de l'ordinateur de Toshiko. Une perturbation météorologique animait l'image, sans doute un nouveau protocole de prévision d'activation de la faille. Il se sentait attiré par la présence du dormeur. Il ne put résister en entendant un nouveau gémissement. Il s'approcha encore une fois du trou d'homme.

- Capitaine, appela-t-il à mi-voix.

L'homme se tourna dans son lit et Ianto vit son visage se creuser de douleur, ses yeux rouler sous les paupières closes. Il dormait toujours, semblant suffoquer.

- Capitaine ! fit Ianto plus fort, prenant courage.

- NON !

Jack se réveilla dans un sursaut et Ianto se recula précipitamment. Il avait l'air... dangereux, un mélange détonnant de rage et de désespoir déformait ses traits. Il s'éloigna et attendit qu'il sorte de sa chambre.

Évidemment qu'il dormait ici ! C'était pour cette raison qu'il était toujours prêt, toujours sur place, toujours présent, même quand Ianto venait tôt ou tard. Il s'était cru surveillé alors qu'il vivait ici. Pauvre homme.

Ses genoux lui manquèrent tout à coup alors que la compréhension se déversait en lui, le glaçant de l'intérieur. Pendant deux mois, Lisa et Jack avaient dormi au Hub et Ianto s'était partagé entre les deux. Il aurait pu découvrir la vérité beaucoup plus tôt, il aurait dû la découvrir. Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant à se donner une contenance alors qu'il l'entendait bouger en bas.

oOoOo

Jack s'éveilla brusquement avec l'impression d'être observé; il mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir qu'il était en sécurité dans sa chambre, le trou d'homme ouvert. Il se leva, s'habilla prestement et sortit, secouant l'impression terrifiante de ce rêve. Il ne rêvait jamais habituellement. ça devait être un avertissement. Sa tête le lançait comme si ses capacités psychiques avaient été trifouillées pendant son sommeil. Il fermait volontairement son esprit, pour ne pas être perturbé mais là c'était violent. Il se frotta les tempes, chassant le sommeil et le rêve. Il sentait flotter dans l'air une odeur de café. A cinq heures du matin, c'était étrange. Ianto ne devait arriver qu'à 8h.

Il se figea, glacé, en avisant un pétale de rose sur son bureau. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna anxieux.

Il vit apparaitre Ianto, alors qu'il venait de penser à lui, comme par miracle. Il rangeait des papiers, semblant se donner une contenance.

- tu ne devrais pas être ici, Ianto, dit-il enfouissant le pétale dans sa poche.

- vous non plus, rétorqua Ianto en frémissant.

Jack baissa les yeux, releva les épaules. Depuis la mort de Lisa, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Ianto l'évitait comme la peste. Il le comprenait, difficile de pardonner à celui qui a donné l'ordre de supprimer sa petite amie. Même transformé en boite de conserve, Ianto l'avait aimée, au point de tout tenter pour elle. Pour lui, cela expliquait pourquoi il restait si glacial, même s'il sentait ses yeux se poser sans cesse sur lui. C'était à se demander ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Ianto lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de commencer à travailler sur un ordinateur. Jack le suivit et prit une inspiration comme pour parler. Au lieu de ça, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Celui-ci regarda la main mais ne dit rien. Jack le sentit se tendre un peu plus, dans l'attente d'une confrontation.

-qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Ianto soupira, soulagé qu'il ne parle pas de Lisa. Il relâcha brièvement la tension qui l'habitait toujours lorsque le capitaine se trouvait dans les parages. Une bouffée de son odeur l'envahit, il ferma les yeux en réprimant un frisson, réprimant des souvenirs. Il s'écarta de ses mains et rajusta sa veste.

- un truc bizarre avec le temps !

Jack se figea et Ianto se demanda ce qu'il avait. Il tourna vers lui des yeux clairs. Jack paraissait soucieux et roulait un pétale de rose entre ses doigts. Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec son sommeil agité ?

- bien, fais une recherche sur Estelle Cole, j'ai besoin de la voir. Et au fait Ianto, la prochaine fois que tu arrives si tôt au bureau, je veux un petit déjeuner au lit !

Et il s'éclipsa, laissant Ianto soulagé et confus. Soulagé, car leur confrontation n'allait pas avoir lieu maintenant. Confus, car le Capitaine avait eu un comportement normal avec lui. Il reprenait ses anciennes habitudes et étonnamment cela lui fit du bien, comme si la haine qui avait bouillonné en lui venait de perdre une partie de son combustible.

oOoOo

Ianto assista au retour de l'équipe bouleversée. Chacun déposa ses affaires, ignorant leur leader. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait vu l'activation d'une véritable tempête au-dessus de la route de la vieille forêt. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient tous le regard grave et Jack paraissait agacé, blessé par leur défiance.

Owen et Toshiko partirent en même temps sans saluer le capitaine. Gwen resta un peu plus longtemps, elle avait l'air secoué. Ianto lui proposa un thé et l'interrogea du regard. Elle s'empara avidement de la tasse et se lâcha.

- Jack est une ordure, il a laissé la gamine rejoindre les fées. Je ne le comprends pas. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait laisser la petite partir pour sauver la Terre. Je ne sais pas comment il fait.

- le monde aurait pu être détruit, dit Ianto prudemment, si elles n'avaient pas eu ce qu'elles voulaient.

- je l'ignore, elles étaient horribles, fascinantes et horribles. Elles ont tué, sans remords. Le pauvre beau-père.

- l'activation du programme est devenue dingue, dit Ianto en tentant de l'apaiser, une tornade était en formation au dessus du quartier. Elle s'étendait et vous étiez dans l'œil de la plus grosse tornade que je n'ai jamais vue. Le Capitaine a dû..

- Ne lui trouve pas d'excuse ! Ianto, tu avais raison, il est monstrueux. Il prend ses décisions seul, sans nous écouter.

- Il est sans doute le seul à pouvoir les prendre, dit-il simplement.

- Foutaises ! il est aussi terrible que les mara dont il parle.

-Si tu le dis.

- Il me fait peur, Ianto, quelque chose en lui m'attire et me glace. J'ai l'impression parfois d'être tellement immature près de lui. Il a cette façon de me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas suffisamment adulte. Il m'exaspère !

- je comprends, dit-il simplement alors qu'elle vidait son sac.

Elle semblait en avoir besoin. C'était la première fois depuis des jours qu'elle lui adressait la parole sans que ce regard d'incompréhension soit dirigé contre lui. Devoir répondre à sa collègue, même du bout des lèvres l'apaisait.

- Comment faites-vous pour ne pas devenir dingue avec ce boulot ? s'écria-t-elle en faisant un grand geste pour montrer le Hub à la ronde.

- On ne fait pas, murmura-t-il, en regardant ailleurs.

Elle lui décocha un sourire désolé et écarta ses mèches. Elle semblait s'en vouloir, soudain mal à l'aise, impatiente de partir. Le sujet Lisa était encore trop sensible pour l'équipe.

- Je range et je pars, à demain Ianto.

- Ok.

Ianto ne répondit qu'à peine, perdu dans ses pensées. Dingue, oui, il devenait dingue. Car voir Jack, tête baissée, incroyablement triste, l'interpellait quelque part. Il avait envie de le consoler, de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas si monstrueux, qu'il n'était pas si inhumain. Il sentait son cœur tiraillé par une émotion inconnue. Il le rejoignit dans son bureau.

Jack accueillit son arrivée d'un air soulagé, comme un homme qui se noie dans ses propres pensées est heureux de découvrir une main tendue, en l'occurrence, lui tendant une tasse de café.

- je croyais que j'étais à la verveine le soir.

- Si vous le désirez...

- Ne présume jamais de ce que je peux désirer!

- Pourquoi, Monsieur? Fit Ianto avec un mince sourire.

- Tu pourrais avoir des surprises.

- La vie apporte toujours des surprises, tenta le jeune homme, avec un sourire triste.

Jack se sentit soudain si vieux. Devoir prendre les décisions les plus difficiles sans que personne ne puisse comprendre, ça le tuait parfois. Ianto en était le vivant exemple. Il le voyait toujours aussi isolé dans sa détresse. Il fallait qu'il se rapproche de l'équipe d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'avait aucune envie de le retconner et devenir moins qu'un souvenir dans son existence.

- Va dormir Ianto! La semaine a été dure et la prochaine sera intense, c'est camping. En attendant, je vais me changer les idées, dit Jack en se levant et disparaissant après un clin d'œil, laissant un Ianto seul et perturbé dans le hub silencieux.

Il éprouvait le besoin de parler mais chacun le fuyait, comme s'il avait été dénué de sentiments. Malgré l'ordre de rentrer, il prépara le nécessaire pour faire du camping sauvage, se demandant bien où Jack allait les entraîner encore une fois.

Il soupira et alla compter les sardines pour la toile de tente, les réserves de nourriture et d'eau. Autant prévoir toute situation, il ajouta armes et bagages. Demain, il partait à la campagne et n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu. Partir en camping en plein hiver, il n'y avait que Jack pour penser à ça. Que cherchait-il en faisant ça ? Rapprocher l'équipe, voilà une méthode de management peu banale. Peut-être que cela allait le secouer de cette apathie ?

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

NB : désolée, bavarde Rhéa aujourd'hui, mais je voulais m'excuser pour la longue pause (vacances!) et remercier ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire (mes pauvres, je vous adore)


	6. Chapter 6

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66, que je remercie chaleureusement pour la prise de relais.

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB ²** : cette fic est une suite de petits drabbles ou one shot plus ou moins longs qui suit la série, je vais essayer de mettre les dates à jour. ^^ D'ailleurs allez voir sur ma page de profil le **Torchwood Janto **...

* * *

><p>- mon dernier baiser ? fit Owen en souriant. Gwen.<p>

la stupéfaction chez Tosh, l'amusement chez Jack, l'agacement chez Gwen, la gêne rampante chez Ianto.

- Et toi, Jack ? relança la galloise, évitant les regards.

- on tient compte des formes de vie non humaines ? répondit-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

- non, tu n'as pas osé, fit Gwen en s'esclaffant.

- tu es un pervers, Harkness, c'est dégoûtant, fit Owen avec un rictus.

- je ne sais jamais quand il plaisante, dit Gwen en regardant un capitaine rieur.

Il avait réussi à détourner l'attention sur lui tout en évitant le sujet. Il couvrit d'un regard intense le Gallois qui lui faisait face. Le dernier baiser partagé avait été un bouche à bouche salvateur. Il l'avait sauvé de la noyade malgré sa trahison, malgré la peur pour son équipe. Jack en avait d'ailleurs profité pour explorer jusqu'aux amygdales de son agent.

- c'est mon tour, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ianto.

Le jeune homme regarda le sol, évitant le regard de tous. Il paraissait déprimé, ignoré comme toujours par les autres.

- c'était Lisa.

L'atmosphère se tendit brusquement. C'était la première fois qu'il partageait quelque chose avec eux et cela brisa l'ambiance joueuse. Tosh lui sourit comme lui pardonnant ses errements. Qui mieux qu'elle pouvait comprendre ce dont on est capable par amour ? Elle aussi avait trahi pour sauver un être cher, cela lui avait valu tant de mois de prison avant d'être embauchée par Jack Harkness.

Gwen cessa immédiatement de rire pour s'excuser.

- je suis désolée, Ianto.

- désolée qu'elle soit morte ou désolée d'avoir lancé le sujet ?

- je n'ai pas réfléchi, dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

- tu as oublié, fit-il pour lui-même d'un ton doux, baissant à nouveau le regard.

Ils échangèrent des regards au-dessus de sa tête. Gwen cherchait désespérément de l'aide.

- nous devrions chercher du bois, pour le feu, dit Owen, ne supportant pas la tension qui s'alourdissait. Gwen, soulagée, proposa immédiatement de l'accompagner.

Ianto les regarda s'éloigner, il aurait aimé pouvoir parler. Il en ressentait le besoin, mais l'équipe lui en voulait encore visiblement. Il était déçu par leur attitude, il soupira avant de croiser le regard agacé de Jack. En ce qui le concernait, le sujet de Lisa était clos. Don't ask, don't tell, si l'on peut dire.

Il avait exigé que l'équipe n'en parle plus. Les jeunes femmes s'étaient montré compréhensives, Owen beaucoup moins. Plaisanter sur la fiancée en boîte de conserve de Ianto était un de ses sujets favoris. Il avait râlé avant de se ranger à la volonté de Jack. Le sujet était devenu tabou. Ianto baissa la tête sous son regard d'acier.

Toshiko s'éclipsa à son tour, pour soi-disant vérifier la réception GPS. Le silence tomba entre les deux hommes, lourds de non-dits.

Jack poussa un soupir. Il fallait qu'il rétablisse certaines vérités et se doutait de sa réaction.

- Ianto, ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il d'une voix tendue par un sourire las.

Ianto fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que cachait ce petit sourire. Avec lui, comme disait Gwen, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. L'imprévisible Jack Harkness, l'image le fit sourire brièvement, éblouissant soudain le Capitaine.

- ce n'est pas le dernier baiser que tu as reçu. C'était le mien.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça, son regard s'assombrit avant de s'échapper vers les bois.

- ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il entre ses dents, s'accrochant au souvenir du dernier baiser avec sa défunte fiancée.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent mais Jack ne le remarqua pas. Il continua alors qu'il accentuait son sourire, se souvenant lui aussi.

- Elle t'a jeté dans l'eau du réservoir, et tu as failli te noyer. J'ai dû te faire un bouche à bouche.

- je ne m'en souviens pas ! lâcha Ianto alors que ses souvenirs remontaient involontairement.

La sensation d'être trempé, le poids de la main sur son torse, l'autre sous sa nuque, la chaleur émanant de son corps, le baiser qu'il lui avait volé.

- et pourtant, fit Jack la bouche en cœur, ça avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un baiser.

Ce rappel avait le mérite de le faire réagir. Il ne supportait plus son manque d'enthousiasme, sa déprime pourtant compréhensible. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Ianto le foudroya du regard.

- je ne veux pas en parler ! vous l'avez mise à mort ! Je vous en veux encore.

- c'était mon devoir, notre devoir, s'énerva Jack à son tour, c'était une créature qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Rappelle-toi, elle voulait te transformer, te couper de tes sentiments.

- au moins, je ne souffrirais pas, s'écria-t-il en se levant brutalement, vous croyez que je ne sais pas le mal que j'ai fait. Vous croyez que c'est facile de continuer à vivre avec ça, cette culpabilité. Personne ne me parle, personne ne fait attention à moi. J'existe à peine, j'ai trahi votre confiance. Vous auriez mieux fait de me tuer ou d'effacer ma mémoire. Je ne manquerais à personne.

- je fais attention à toi, rétorqua Jack, une étincelle dans les yeux, c'est bien pour ça que tu es ici, pour pouvoir te changer les idées sur le terrain. Une petite mission à la campagne, c'est l'idéal pour te rapprocher de l'équipe et faire tes preuves.

- oui, j'ai montré que je savais monter une tente, et je montrerais que je sais faire du café même sur un feu de camp. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils vont m'accepter. Je vois bien les regards qui m'évitent. Je suis quantité négligeable. Et je le mérite.

- tu te trompes, ils s'inquiètent aussi, mentit allègrement Jack, laisse-leur du temps. Si j'ai pu te pardonner, ils le feront eux aussi. Tu devrais essayer également.

- je ne peux pas ! je vous ai trahi et j'ignore si je pourrais me racheter.

- prouve-nous qu'on peut te faire confiance et le reste suivra.

- facile à dire, murmura Ianto en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le SUV, Jack sentit qu'il coupait court à la conversation. Il abandonna. Il voyait à sa nuque raide et ses épaules rentrées qu'il refusait le dialogue. Il se refermait comme une huître dès qu'il commençait à vouloir se rapprocher. Il sourit tristement. Leurs ébats dans les douches n'avaient été qu'un arrangement, une manière de l'occuper. Il l'avait bien compris et ça, il avait du mal à le digérer ! Mais il n'abandonnait pas l'espoir que Ianto s'ouvre à lui. Ce que le jeune homme pouvait apporter à l'équipe méritait bien son pardon.

- Jack ! On a trouvé quelque chose !

La voix de Gwen le fit bondir, enfin de l'action ! Le moyen idéal de se changer les esprits, méthode Torchwood.

oOoOo

Le corps lourd, douloureux, le visage enflé, Ianto regardait par la fenêtre défiler la campagne nocturne. Tosh lui tenait la main, caressait sa paume de ses doigts fins. Le baptême du sang avait été rude pour ses nerfs déjà ébranlés. Il récupérait lentement, doucement, se raccrochant à la main de l'asiatique et au profil épuré de Jack dans le reflet de la vitre. Ce pli d'inquiétude au front nullement chassé par le soulagement de les avoir sauvés l'intriguait.

Ianto frissonna, les images défilaient devant ses yeux, le submergeant d'angoisse. Il ne pouvait oublier cette terreur, les coups, la peur de mourir, le choix qu'il avait fait. Se sacrifier pour Toshiko, pour l'équipe, pour expier sa faute. Il avait agi sans savoir s'il en réchapperait. L'instinct lui avait servi de courage. Toshiko se serra contre lui. Sa chaleur lui apportait du réconfort. Il serra sa main plus fort, soudain heureux qu'elle soit vivante, qu'ils soient tous vivants. Il lui sembla à présent qu'il faisait partie de cette équipe. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'ils trouvaient dans cette mission, ce parfum d'aventure qui s'attachait à eux, cette force qui les envahissait après avoir survécu.

oOoOo

Le hub était silencieux, Jack venait de donner congé à tout son petit monde, sain et sauf grâce à lui. Il n'aimait pas tirer sur des humains, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Les habitants de Brecon Beacons étaient des monstres à leur manière, plus terrifiants que bien des créatures extraterrestres.

Gwen et Owen venaient de quitter le hub, dans la même voiture. Il sourit amèrement, apparemment Owen donnait des soins à domicile. Toshiko venait de lui demander deux jours de congé pour aller voir sa famille. Elle avait besoin de se ressourcer après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ianto était sans doute rentré, sans l'avoir salué. C'était compréhensible après leur petite conversation et ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se plongea dans la rédaction du rapport. Même si cela concernait des humains, il souhaitait conserver une trace de toute cette affaire.

Après ça, il pourrait sortir à ce nouveau pub, près de la baie, histoire d'évacuer un peu de tension. Avec un petit sourire d'anticipation, il se mit au boulot. Il avait beau détester cette partie, ça faisait partie du travail.

Il était absorbé par ce qu'il faisait depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'il entendit un tintement étrange dans le hub. Curieux, il se leva rapidement, dépassa son bureau en trombe, et comprit d'où venait le son. Ianto était penché au-dessus de sa machine à café, les mains posées sur la table, les épaules remontées, contractées, la tête basse. Il tremblait dans son costume tâché et déchiré. Jack s'approcha du jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées, une soucoupe brisée à ses pieds.

- Ianto ? murmura Jack. Pourquoi ne pas être rentré ?

Le Gallois sursauta violemment avec un glapissement étouffé, faisant tomber sa pile de soucoupes qui se fracassèrent sur le sol. Il se tourna vers le capitaine, les yeux prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites, les poings levés.

- wow, wow, wow, Ianto, du calme, dit-il en lui baissant les bras doucement.

Ianto frémit, Jack releva un sourcil et le relâcha.

- Désolé, je suis un peu à fleur de peau, dit-il en tentant de reprendre un air froid et distant.

- je vois ça, c'est compréhensible, dit-il avec un sourire réconfortant, ça va ? Tu as pris de sacrés coups.

- Owen a jeté un coup d'œil, c'est douloureux mais sans gravité.

- tu vas vite retrouver ta tête de communiant, dit-il en lui effleurant la pommette meurtrie. Viens t'asseoir.

Le Gallois frissonna, Jack était un peu trop proche à son goût, mais la sollicitude qu'il lut dans son regard était malgré tout réconfortante. Il n'avait plus aucune volonté de toute manière. Il le suivit dans son bureau, s'assit lorsqu'il lui fit signe de prendre un siège et le regarda lui servir un verre qu'il lui mit d'autorité entre les mains.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, Ianto parut surpris, retenant un haut le corps. Jack n'y accorda pas d'importance. Son agent était ébranlé par ce qu'il avait vécu, après tout. Il avait sans doute plus besoin d'écoute qu'autre chose. Ses yeux étaient hantés, ses gestes nerveux et saccadés. Il avala son verre d'une lampée.

- je ne sais pas ce qu'Owen avait dans le crâne, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit prudent de te laisser seul.

- ça va aller, Capitaine, il m'a donné des calmants.

- bien alors, si ça va, aide-moi à finir ces rapports!

- ceux de 2004 aussi ? demanda innocemment le jeune homme au courant du retard énorme en matière de paperasse.

- non, commence par ceux de 2002, c'était l'année de l'arrivée d'Owen. Ses rapports étaient si complets que j'attrapais mal au crâne en lui lisant. Je devais même faire appel à lui pour les comprendre et il me faisait un nouveau rapport.

Ianto éclata d'un rire nerveux, secouant ses épaules.

- Owen procédurier ?

- eh oui, comme quoi, tout change, n'est-ce pas ?

- faut croire, laissez moi vous aider. Je vais classer tout ça par ordre d'importance et vous n'aurez qu'à signer les moins importants. Les autres, il faudra les lire vous même... oh.

Il s'était levé un peu trop rapidement et la tête lui tournait. Il se rassit bien vite sous le regard préoccupé du Capitaine.

-heu.. je..

- ça arrive quand on mélange alcool et médicament. Reste ici, je termine et je te raccompagne.

-non, ça va aller.

- j'en doute, hors de question que tu conduises dans cet état.

- je vais bien, insista Ianto, d'une voix pâteuse.

-bien sûr, reste ici, c'est un ordre.

Le Gallois grimaça, faisant naître une vague de douleur sur son visage. Le capitaine avait raison. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il laissa son regard glisser sur les possessions de Jack. A croire qu'un brocanteur extraterrestre et farfelu avait déversé sur ce bureau l'essentiel de ses invendus. A commencer par ces écrans de télévision qu'il ne fallait jamais éteindre.

Il commença à sentir la chaleur de l'alcool et le calme de Jack apaiser ses nerfs. Ou bien l'environnement hétéroclite possédait des vertus insoupçonnées. Jack se rendit compte de son observation et sourit. Ianto l'imita avec un peu de retard. La tête légère tout à coup et le corps lourd.

- ça va Ianto ?

- hum... ne put-il répondre, ses nerfs lâchaient enfin.

L'angoisse tétanisant ses muscles venait de lâcher et il sentait son visage humide. Il porta la main à ses yeux, surpris d'y trouver des larmes.

- ça arrive lorsque l'adrénaline quitte le système sanguin, dit Jack en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce que tu as vécu t'a marqué.

- ce sont des monstres, articula-t-il avec difficulté, merci de nous avoir sauvé, de m'avoir sauvé, voulu-t-il ajouter, mais sa langue pesait des tonnes et son cerveau s'embrouillait.

- c'est mon rôle. Le blanc chevalier qui vient au secours de ses compagnons de quête, dit Jack en souriant. Tu t'endors ?

- oui.

- viens, je vais te raccompagner.

Il ferma le dossier qu'il compulsait, il avait terminé depuis longtemps, attendant que le jeune homme veuille lui parler mais cela ne semblait pas à l'ordre du jour. Le Gallois sombrait dans le sommeil. Jack réprima un sourire en lui proposant de dormir au Hub.

- où ? canapé ? marmonna Ianto qui sentait ses yeux se fermer, lourds, pleins de sable, alors que tout tournoyait dans la pièce.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de rentrer chez lui.

- non, j'ai mieux à te proposer.

Ianto ouvrit les yeux et vit que le capitaine lui tendait la main, prêt à l'aider à se relever. Par fierté, le Gallois se leva seul, sur des jambes vacillantes et se rattrapa de justesse à l'épaule de l'autre homme.

- je ne suis pas suffisamment en forme pour vos jeux, Monsieur, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

- Dommage, ça attendra. Il faut que tu te reposes. Viens.

Jack avança au milieu de la pièce et d'un mouvement sentant l'habitude releva du bout du pied le panneau blindée cachant l'entrée de sa chambre.

- Bienvenue ! suis l'échelle, tout droit. Le lit t'attend.

Jack l'aida à se glisser par le trou d'homme, puis actionna son bracelet, fermant automatiquement les lumières et les accès au Hub. Ianto se cramponnait à l'échelle pour ne pas tomber, les genoux tremblants. Jack le prit sous l'épaule et le guida à son lit.

La chambre était minuscule, un lit prenait l'essentiel de l'espace disponible, surplombé par une grande étagère qui courait le long du mur, couverte de livres hétéroclites. Une table de nuit soutenait une petite lampe étrange, sans doute alien et une petite armoire blanche débordait de pantalons et de chemises entassées sans ordre. Bordélique et rempli de l'odeur de Jack, forte et agréable. Une odeur qui le fit flancher.

- c'est petit, dit Ianto en retirant sa cravate avec des gestes mécaniques.

- je n'ai pas besoin de plus, à part un majordome pour le bazar. Ici, j'entends l'alarme de la faille et je suis tout prêt. Couche-toi. Dors, je serai en haut.

Il entendit grogner. Le jeune homme tentait de retirer sa chemise, irrité par ses mains ivres de fatigue. Jack descendit l'aider, le cœur serré par la vulnérabilité de cet homme.

- attends, je suis un pro, tu te souviens ?

- je sais, murmura Ianto, s'abandonnant à ses mains expertes.

Jack sourit, il se laissait faire, totalement à sa merci, bien qu'il ne puisse décemment abuser de la situation. Il le mit en caleçon puis le coucha. Ianto était dans un état second, mais conscient de sa présence, car au moment où Jack rabattait les chaudes couvertures, il lui prit la main en murmurant.

- Restez !

Et Jack se coucha contre lui, veillant sur lui jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le capture à son tour. Le matin les trouva enlacés étroitement, le nez de Ianto enfoui dans la chemise de Jack. Celui-ci sur le côté, serrait le Gallois dans ses bras, comme une peluche à taille humaine.

* * *

><p>hou ! je suis arrivée à bout de ce chapitre, yes ! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...<p>

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66, que je remercie chaleureusement pour la prise de relais.

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

* * *

><p>Ianto bougea légèrement. Il s'éveillait au sortir d'un rêve particulièrement doux. Il ne se rappelait pas des détails, mais il se sentait bien. Il était au chaud, en sécurité, protégé. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation de bien-être physique depuis des semaines, des mois peut-être. Depuis Londres et ses fiançailles avec Lisa. Un étau de glace lui serra le cœur. Lisa, il l'avait oubliée. Un moment pourtant bref mais il se sentit frappé par son manque de mémoire. Il se redressa vivement sans prêter attention au gémissement que poussa le dormeur. Sans le voir, il savait, il sentait que c'était Jack.<p>

Quelque chose en lui le faisait chavirer, il ne pouvait résister, sans doute les fameuses phéromones. Il se leva, la tête lui tournait, mélanger alcool et antalgiques n'était vraiment pas une riche idée.

Sans un regard pour le Capitaine, qui se souleva sur un bras, il quitta la chambre, la tête basse et le cœur meurtri.

Il avait oublié son amour dans les bras d'un homme. Cette pensée l'anéantissait. Il avait trahi son souvenir. Il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir résister au Capitaine. Il avait la sensation atroce d'être coupé en deux, une partie de lui se raccrochait au souvenir de Lisa, une autre vibrante, vivante désirait toucher Jack. Il devait s'éloigner, il ne savait comment lui résister. Aimer une morte, désirer un vivant. L'éternel balancement entre Thanathos et Eros l'épuisait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il quittait le hub, plus perturbé que jamais, incapable de déterminer ce qui lui arrivait.

oOoOo

Jack soupira en étreignant son oreiller, caressant l'étoffe qui conservait la chaleur du Gallois. Il était conscient de son dilemme et ne savait comment lui venir en aide. Seul le temps pouvait lui apporter un peu de paix. Il décida de lui accorder un peu de temps. Il sourit brièvement. Il allait en falloir avant que la confiance renaisse entre eux. Sa trahison avait laissé une empreinte profonde bien qu'il lui ait pardonné.

Il savait s'entourer d'éléments précieux, décelant souvent au premier coup d'œil les qualités intrinsèques des personnes qu'il rencontrait. Owen, Toshiko, Suzie, il avait tout de suite vu ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Il les avait embauchés parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de Ianto, celui-ci s'était imposé et il avait pu voir son assiduité, sa volonté, son dévouement.

Maintenant c'était à lui qu'il devait cette fidélité. Il allait lui laisser le temps de lui offrir cette loyauté. Il avait simplement besoin de temps pour trier ses pensées, ses sentiments envers leur mission. Il devoir tout réapprendre. Venu à Torchwood pour protéger une femme cybernétique, il devait maintenant comprendre que Torchwood était là pour protéger le monde, un rempart contre les attaques dont il faisait partie.

Jack espéra simplement que cela ne lui prenne pas toute la vie ou qu'il préfère partir plutôt que se battre. Mais il lui faisait confiance, il saurait accepter tout cela. Et peut-être l'accepter à nouveau. En attendant, il y avait d'autres poissons dans l'océan. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. 8h30 du matin, l'heure où les cols blancs rasés de frais et parfumés, s'arrêtaient au pub pour prendre un petit café avant de rejoindre leur bureau. Jack allait satisfaire un petit plaisir, celui d'aller reluquer à son aise sur le toit du Millenium Stadium.

* * *

><p><em> Journal de Ianto 0212/2006_

"Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, 24 ans. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir 50 de plus. Je n'attends pas d'autres appels que ceux de Rhiannon. Elle me reproche de ne pas aller voir papa ou de l'appeler. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Elle dit que je deviens de plus en plus solitaire, renfermé, que c'est pas étonnant que je sois sans ami.

Je n'ai pas envie d'amitié. Je veux Lisa, je veux ma vie passée. Le camping sauvage, nos réveils sous la pluie en Bretagne. Je veux revivre tout ça.

C'est impossible.

Je commence à m'en rendre compte. Même si j'avais la voiture du Professeur et suffisamment de plutonium pour retourner dans le passé, je ne pourrais pas modifier la course du temps. C'est une tragédie nécessaire.

Ce qui s'est passé là-bas était bien trop énorme, un drame pour tous les gens qui y travaillaient. pas seulement pour moi et Lisa. J'ai appris que Jack a aussi perdu des amis à Londres. Pourtant il ne nous en avait jamais parlé. Il ne partage pas beaucoup de choses avec nous de toute manière. Il m'a réconforté après la rencontre avec les cannibales mais il ne cherche plus à se rapprocher de moi.

Je l'évite et il me le rend bien. J'en suis soulagé. Je ne me comprends pas. Je ne supporte rien en ce moment, ni les blagues d'Owen, ni les questions de Gwen, ni la sollicitude de Toshiko, ni l'indifférence de Jack. Il passe si rapidement de l'inquiétude à l'indifférence, à croire qu'il s'est totalement désintéressé de moi. Il se désintéresse de tout le monde, devrais-je dire ? Tosh est bizarre en ce moment et il ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. Nous lui sommes transparents. Il ne fait attention qu'à Gwen. A croire qu'il cherche aussi à la mettre dans son lit !

* * *

><p><em>Journal de Ianto 0312/06_

"Je me suis trompé. Il nous surveille, le salaud ! Il aurait pu intervenir quand il le voulait, mais il l'a laissé se brûler le cœur. Pauvre Tosh.

Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle ce soir. Elle n'a pas cessé de me dire que tout allait bien alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jack a été terriblement dur avec elle. Il l'est avec nous tous. Il espère quoi ? Tirer le meilleur de nous en nous poussant de cette manière ? Il oublie que nous sommes humains.

Je m'interroge sans cesse à son sujet. Il est si froid, si dur, un véritable diamant. Seule Gwen a réussi à l'attendrir en vérité. Elle parvient à lui parler, plus facilement que nous en tout cas. Nous ne savons rien de lui, ni qui il est, ni pourquoi il est aussi exigeant.

Jack est un mystère et c'est ce mystère qui le rend si attirant, pas autre chose ! Enfin, je suis peut-être toujours sensible à ses phéromones. Si j'osais, j'en parlerais avec Owen mais il se ficherait de moi. Mais ça m'intrigue. Je suis sûr qu'il nous intoxique avec ses hormones. ça m'intrigue, il faut que j'en ai le cœur net. Je veux savoir si c'est pour cette raison qu'il m'obsède. ça devient embarrassant, mon corps réagit à sa présence, ma peau se hérisse. Ai-je tant besoin de contact humain pour que mon corps me trahisse ainsi ?

S'il me regarde, je tremble, je l'entends et mon cœur bat la chamade. Une vraie adolescente. Il n'y a pas d'autre explications soit il sécrète des trucs soit je suis si en manque que je ne rêve que de baiser mon chef.

Je n'ose même pas en parler à ma sœur. Elle ne saurait qu'en penser, je ne sais même pas quoi en penser moi-même. J'aime les femmes, vraiment, leurs corps, leurs courbes. Mais Jack, c'est différent. Il m'obsède. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il est différent, comme s'il n'appartenait à aucune catégorie.

Je dois analyser scientifiquement mes hypothèses. Soit c'est moi, soit ce sont les phéromones de Jack.

Pour celles-ci, ça devrait être relativement simple. Il me laisse m'occuper de son linge maintenant, lui prendre une chemise et la porter à un laboratoire spécialisé devrait me prendre une heure. Dès que j'aurais les résultats, j'en saurais plus.

Pour l'autre hypothèse, j'ai des jours à prendre et il parait que je dois me faire des amis. Je dois aller tester mon propre pouvoir de séduction. Peut-être que je me sentirais moins seul si je me trouvais quelqu'un pour la nuit. Après avoir relâché la pression, tout reviendra normal. »

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

Ianto n'eut pas le temps de mettre ses projets à exécution, Gwen se fit enlever par Suzie et ils passèrent l'essentiel de la nuit bloqués dans le Hub. Il put mettre ses talents à contribution pour joindre l'extérieur, un simple bricolage. Mais cela lui avait fait du bien de se pencher sur un autre sujet que les phéromones de Jack. Il resta à l'Institut en compagnie de Toshiko, pour les guider, les nerfs tendus à craquer devant les écrans, déchiquetant ongle après ongle avec méticulosité.

Il ne se détendit qu'au moment où le gant fut détruit et Gwen sauvée. Mais cette histoire l'intriguait. Les gants allaient souvent par paire et il avait peur de ce que pouvait faire l'élément manquant. Il préféra s'en ouvrir à Jack lorsqu'ils badinaient en disposant du corps de Suzie. Visiblement le Capitaine avait autre chose en tête et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il répondit à un appel sur son portable.

oOoOo

Jack mit de côté la dernière phrase prononcée par le jeune homme en revenant dans le Hub. C'était frappé au coin du bon sens, comme souvent de sa part. Mais il n'avait pas que ça à penser. Il aurait bien le temps de mener une investigation approfondie à ce sujet. En ce moment, le capitaine se sentait radieux, ravi d'avoir prêté sa montre à Ianto Jones. Il en avait fait bon usage alors que Suzie était revenue à la vie.

C'était délicieux de le voir s'amuser avec le bouton et mesurer le temps. Il venait de lui proposer très sérieusement de chronométrer toutes sortes de choses avec une inclinaison de sourcil qui lui avait mis le feu à l'imagination et aux fesses.

Déjà son esprit s'amusait à imaginer les défis auxquels il pourrait bien pousser le Gallois. Mesurer sa résistance à des soins particuliers; retenir sa respiration pendant plus de 2 minutes, en action. Et par action, il entendait quelque chose pour laquelle il se savait doué par nature. Se faire un marathon de baise dans les souterrains du Hub. Se mesurer l'un à l'autre sur des épreuves en chambre, dont il n'était pas sûr de sortir gagnant.

Ces pensées amenèrent un sourire mystérieux sur ses lèvres, soulevant la curiosité de Gwen. Owen, tout comme Toshiko, avait compris. Le Capitaine avait les hormones qui fumaient. Mieux valait ne pas se trouver dans les parages alors qu'il leur donnait congé pour la journée. Le médecin entraîna la Galloise interloquée, lui faisant valoir l'argument d'avoir une journée de vacance.

- tu pourrais aller à la mer, avec Rhys cette fois. Je suis sûr qu'il sera moins cruel que Suzie. Lui, il ne tentera pas de te tuer au moins.

- il travaille cet après-midi, donc je n'ai rien à faire.

- besoin de compagnie? fit le médecin amusé.

- pourquoi pas ? j'ai besoin d'une épaule amicale, j'ai failli mourir.

- oh crois moi, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, fit Toshiko d'une voix plus amère qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Elle se détourna. Owen et Gwen n'étaient pas vraiment discrets devant elle et elle en souffrait. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré en mourir que de le dire. N'empêche. Cela lui dévorait le cœur. Jack l'avait remarqué. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en la poussant proprement hors du hub. Il se retenait de se frotter les mains et se lécher les babines. Ianto Jones était à lui pour toute la journée !

Il regagna son bureau, impatient. Il était un peu en avance, remarqua-t-il en regardant l'horloge, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se rendit compte qu'il était en retard. Il s'étonna. Le Gallois était un modèle de ponctualité et avoir sa montre gousset aurait dû le mettre en avance. Elle avait toujours eu un peu tendance à avancer. Il le chercha du regard sur le réseau de vidéosurveillance, un peu frustré. Aurait-il changé d'avis ?

C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il lui faisait un signe - non pas que Jack attende quoi que ce soit, il ne faisait pas dans le romantique - mais aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé avoir un peu de tendresse, un peu de chaleur humaine. Une peau à mordre pour étouffer son sentiment de solitude, ce spleen qui l'étreignait de loin en loin.

Bah, sans doute avait-il pris sa journée lui aussi ? Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant, finalement. Jack s'étira et se mit au travail, dossier d'évaluation pour Unit, rapport - épais - de Toshiko, autopsie d'Owen. Il avait de quoi s'occuper après tout, mais c'était bien moins drôle !

Une ombre passa devant lui et il devina sans relever la tête qu'il s'agissait de son teaboy.

- tu devrais chronométrer le temps que je mets à lire les dossiers de Tosh. Y'en a pour un moment.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il releva la tête et fronça des sourcils en le dévisageant.

- Qu'as-tu ?

Le jeune homme avait les yeux vides, il se mordait les lèvres. Il avait tout d'un homme frappé par le destin. Jack se leva rapidement et vint à sa rencontre soudain inquiet. Quelqu'un de l'équipe a été blessé ? Tué ?

- Ianto, réponds ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- mon père... mon père est entré à l'hôpital.

Il avait l'air étrangement emprunté, ressemblant soudain à un gamin perdu dans un costume trop grand pour lui. Il serra brusquement ses bras autour de son corps, retenant ses larmes.

- Il va bien ? demanda Jack, inquiet par son comportement.

- je... Rhiannon vient de me prévenir. Ils ne savent rien. Il est malade depuis longtemps... Elle a peur...

Ianto se jeta dans les bras que lui ouvrait Jack. Le Capitaine l'attira contre son épaule, sa main trouvant immédiatement le creux de sa nuque pour le masser. Il faisait des petits cercles avec le poing dans son dos, le sentant tendu, nerveux, prêt à s'enfuir. Ces caresses tendres, réconfortantes n'eurent comme effet de faire craquer le fragile contrôle que Ianto exerçait sur ses émotions. Il repoussa le Capitaine alors que son odeur le submergeait. Il ne voulait pas de son réconfort. Il fallait qu'il assume la situation seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Mais c'était la première fois que Rhiannon avait l'air aussi démunie au téléphone.

- prends tout le temps qu'il te faut, Ianto! Fit Jack, légèrement contrarié qu'il le fuit.

Le jeune homme lui décocha un regard étrange, soulagé qu'il ne lui pose pas de questions, et fila sans demander son reste, laissant un Capitaine frustré dans les murs vides et solitaire.

* * *

><p>« Journal de Ianto. 1512/06

Je reviens de voir Papa. Je suis épuisé. C'était une fausse alerte. Il va beaucoup mieux, je devrais dire qu'il a même récupéré toutes ses facultés. Il ne s'est pas privé de me faire sentir ce qu'il pensait de moi. Je m'en fiche. Je n'ai jamais été un bon fils, mais a-t-il été un bon père ? Nous n'avons presque pas parlé, nous sommes trop différents. Différent ? Est-ce ça qu'il sentait en moi ? Cette attirance envers les hommes ? J'aime les femmes pourtant. Leurs formes, leurs courbes, la douceur de leur peau. Mais je suis incapable de m'empêcher de comparer avec les creux et pleins de son corps, les endroits d'une douceur surprenante.

La seule chose qui hante mon esprit, c'est la manière dont Harkness influe sur mon esprit. A peine suis-je proche de lui que je me sens bizarre! Et je sais qu'il s'interroge. Mon comportement envers lui est plutôt ambigu, je m'en rends compte.

D'un côté, je le cherche, et de l'autre je le repousse, je m'éloigne. Je le ferais exprès que je ne m'y prendrais pas autrement. Mais si j'agis ainsi, c'est parce que je ne sais pas où j'en suis. N'en déplaise à Owen. C'est arrivé qu'une fois. Nous n'avons couché ensemble qu'une fois, mais rien que la pensée me fait durcir. Je n'y peux rien.

Ce que je lui ai fait, me force tout de même à me poser des questions.

Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Homo, hétéro, bi ? Est-ce ses phéromones ou bien est-ce moi ? Je dois savoir à quel monde j'appartiens, ce qui me lie à lui. Ce soir, je sors. J'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête. C'est samedi soir, je dois éclaircir cette histoire. »

* * *

><p>A suivre avec les aventures de Ianto au pays des Merveilles...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66, que je remercie chaleureusement pour la prise de relais.

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB ²** : je remercie comme toujours les personnes qui s'expriment dans les reviews (j'ai pas encore fini de répondre, sorry), car vous avez du mérite^^. Mais je tenais à dire/écrire que j'ai une pensée très chaleureuse pour les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte (ou moi-même en alerte, pauvres de vous). C'est chaud comme un petit sourire dans une journée de M... Un grand merci ! fin du blabla, Rhéa ! au boulot !

* * *

><p>Ianto était à ce pub depuis deux bonnes heures et malgré la musique entraînante produite par le groupe d'électro-jazz sur la scène du Wonderland Café, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage d'aborder qui que ce soit. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, trop de monde, trop bruyant, trop alcoolisé. Après avoir repoussé les propositions d'une entraîneuse un peu défraîchie, un couple qui aurait aimé en faire leur souper, la serveuse qui avait pitié de lui, il restait perdu dans ses pensées.<p>

Il ne savait plus comment sortir, s'amuser, draguer. Il se posait mille questions, concernant ce test idiot. Comment aborder un homme ? De la même manière qu'une femme ? Plus directement, plus subtilement ? Il aurait dû venir avec des amis. Mais quels amis ?

Ok, constat d'échec bien établi. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance ici. Il se leva et prit ses cliques et ses claques. Il fallait qu'il tente dans une boite de nuit. La plus proche fera l'affaire, un petit drapeau arc-en-ciel lui confirma qu'il allait certainement trouver ici ce qu'il cherchait. Il fallait qu'il sache s'il s'agissait d'un nouvel appétit, une attirance nouvelle pour les hommes ou bien un cas particulier. Il fallait qu'il comprenne si c'était cela ou les phéromones de ce cas particulier qui lui hantait le cerveau et son entrejambe. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses pensées de Jack, à croire que le mystère dont il s'entourait, ce charisme qui le caractérisait l'intriguait au point de bousculer tout son être. Il ne savait plus qui il était et il voulait découvrir cet inconnu qui s'appelait Ianto.

oOoOo

Jack rentrait de sa dernière sortie, la faille avait émis une brève activation et il s'était rendu sur le pont où elle s'était déclenchée. Son cœur se serra, il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre mais c'était souvent affreux. Cette fois, il avait réceptionné une femme atrocement défigurée, incapable de parler. Ses papiers d'identité lui avait appris qu'elle habitait non loin de là; une recherche partielle, qu'elle avait disparu depuis 6 mois.

La faille avait cet effet parfois. Elle ne faisait pas qu'apporter des êtres ou des choses sur terre, elle en emportait également. Il ne savait jamais dans quel état il récupérerait les personnes enlevées. Parfois c'était simple, une pilule de retcon, une histoire d'enlèvement en soucoupe volante, avec analyse et le toutim.

Mais quelque fois, le cas était plus sérieux. Elle avait été marquée par ce qu'elle avait vu, par ce qu'elle refusait d'expliquer. Elle avait eu de la chance d'en revenir vivante, mais à quel prix. Jack l'avait emmenée sur l'ile Flat Holms, là où il avait crée une unité pour permettre aux rescapés de la faille de guérir, de vivre. Les conditions de vie n'y étaient pas si différentes de celles d'un hôpital psychiatrique des années 80, pas un super confort, un simple lieu pour les accueillir. Toutes ses économies et ses salaires généreusement octroyés par la Couronne étaient affectés à cet espèce d'hospice. Il ne pouvait pas mieux faire. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant.

A leur arrivée, les infirmières lui avaient promis de bien s'occuper de elle. Il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, il les avait bien choisies. Mais cela lui avait collé le bourdon et s'enfermer dans sa citadelle souterraine ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

En réalité, il ne connaissait qu'un seul remède à cette mélancolie, se mêler aux fêtards du samedi soir. Il n'était pas si loin d'une boite de nuit, sans doute qu'il y trouverait une compagnie agréable à tout point de vue. Il ne dansait jamais, mais appréciait les mouvements des danseurs. Il savait lire dans leurs gestes leurs aptitudes horizontales.

Avec un sourire complice aux videurs, il entra dans le dancing, connu pour sa clientèle hétéroclite. Musique tonitruante, danseurs échevelés, buveurs aux yeux pleins de désirs. Il vit tout de suite l'intérêt dans les regards qui se posaient sur lui. A quoi ça servait de porter un manteau de la RAF, année 40, si ce n'était pas pour se faire remarquer ?

Il partit à l'abordage du bar, surprenant le serveur en lui demandant un verre d'eau.

- c'est pour arroser les belles plantes, répondit-il à son sourire interrogateur.

Jack s'abandonna au plaisir de regarder évoluer les groupes et les danseurs. Il se trouva très vite entouré d'admirateurs et d'amatrices de Capitaine en goguette. Il sourit à la ronde, éblouissant son petit monde. Il était heureux de son éclat, sûr de son effet. Il lui semblait être un pacha dans un harem idyllique où il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire son choix.

Un petit brun aux yeux en amande se montra très entreprenant, sa main posée sur son cou massait les triceps et descendait de plus en plus en direction de son torse. Il avait les mains bouillantes, au moins autant que le regard qu'il lui jeta avant de lui ordonner de le suivre à l'arrière. Jack sourit plus largement, se leva, lui tint la porte avec classe et se jeta sur ses lèvres rouges pour les dévorer de baisers. Le jeune homme gémit sous l'assaut cavalier, murmurant son prénom dans un soupir. L'un et l'autre pressés par le désir, l'urgence de la chair. Jack était ravi, il ne souhaitait que s'oublier un peu dans un plaisir partagé. Et le dénommé Tom tombait à pic.

Il le retourna prestement une fois débouclé le lourd ceinturon qui ceignait des hanches un peu maigres. Il ondula contre un fessier plus charnu et mordit l'épaule en entendant l'autre homme lui souffler "vas-y !". Il se sentit chanceux, juste ce dont il avait besoin, un petit moment d'intimité au beau milieu des toilettes d'une boite de nuit bondée. Le souvenir d'autres nuits, d'autres bras lui revinrent en tête, il les chassa d'une caresse. Tom méritait toute son attention, sollicitait son attention avec un souffle ardent.

Il descendit le pantalon, surpris de ne pas trouver de sous-vêtement. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à être venu avec une arrière-pensée. Il allait se glisser dans un antre chaud et, après vérification, accueillant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. L'autre homme trop occupé par ses propres mouvements de main ne daigna pas se tourner vers l'arrivant. Jack tourna la tête pour inspecter le nouvel auditoire. Sa mâchoire tomba de stupéfaction en voyant Jones, Ianto Jones, mené par la main par un blondinet bodybuildé.

Il ravala sa surprise, après tout chacun fait ce dont il a envie, mais le moment de folie était passé. Il claqua le postérieur de Tom, qui vint avec un long gémissement avant de revenir à la réalité un peu glauque du lieu. Il se remit remarquablement vite, constata Jack en l'entendant s'adresser au blond dont les muscles paraissaient prêts à exploser le maillot de corps.

- Hé, Kevin, tu as trouvé un petit dessert, toi aussi ?

- Oui, mignon et timide, j'adore. Viens, Jones...

Il entraîna le Gallois vers le fond des toilettes.

- Capitaine ? fit Tom en se retournant, prêt à se mettre à genoux pour rendre service.

- Non, il y a un peu trop de monde, dit Jack, trouvons nous un endroit tranquille.

- Hé, toute sortie est définitive, se plaignit Tom, je ne pourrais plus revenir danser.

- crois-moi, tu n'aurais plus envie de danser une fois que tu auras dansé avec moi, lui susurra Jack, les yeux assombris par le désir. Seulement, je préférerais que ce soit plus intime.

- d'accord, mon Capitaine, allons te trouver un navire pour entrer à bon port.

Le petit Tom battit des cils et se rebraguetta rapidement. Jack sourit en voyant avec quelle dextérité il faisait disparaître les traces de son précédent abandon.

Il tint la porte au jeune homme qui lui fit un baiser en passant. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant un gémissement étouffé avant de suivre son amant d'un soir. Ianto avait bien le droit de se détendre lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le jeune homme descendre aux toilettes assouvir l'appel de la chair. A quoi servait-il donc ?

oOoO

Ianto entendit la porte s'ouvrir et laisser entrer la musique un peu plus fort puis se fermer brusquement. Jack. Il n'avait pas pensé tomber sur lui alors qu'il partait mener ses expériences. Il voulait seulement déterminer si le sexe avec un homme lui plaisait vraiment ou si c'était Jack.

Kevin avait l'air d'un parfait abruti, mais un abruti qui avait envie de lui, ça aide. Il était beau, comme une photo de papier glacée, sans saveur particulière derrière le sourire de façade. Mais il s'était montré gentil, attentionné et suffisamment explicite pour que Ianto le suive. Il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer. Il lui semblait être dans un mauvais film et qu'il lui manquait les sous-titres. Il suivait Kevin sans savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. Il avait déjà entendu parler des backrooms - il s'était amplement renseigné avant de se lancer dans ses expériences- et se demandait si c'était pour lui ou non.

Croiser Jack l'avait surpris. Il ne s'y attendait pas et le bond que son cœur a fait dans sa poitrine l'intriguait. Tout à coup, il lui avait semblé léger, léger comme un ballon avant de s'appesantir comme une brique lancée du plus haut toit de Cardiff. Jack avait le talent de lui faire connaitre les montagnes russes artérielles, le rush des manèges de foire après un seul regard étonné.

Tout ce qui était passé par cet échange, la surprise, l'incompréhension, l'acceptation... seul restait le désir de lui.

Kevin l'entraîna dans un couloir, retentissant de soupirs étouffés. Son cœur était resté auprès du Capitaine. Son corps pressé, embrassé, caressé réagissait sous des mains expertes, mais son esprit était ailleurs, se demandant si les baisers de Jack n'étaient pas plus doux, plus possessifs, plus puissants, si ses caresses n'étaient pas plus exquises, plus audacieuses, plus réelles.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer, il était là pour cela de toute manière et le pauvre Kevin finit par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait manifestement.

- je ne t'inspire plus ? demanda-t-il, un peu blasé.

- heu, si..si...

- on ne dirait pas, dit-il en mettant sans ambigûité sa main à l'entrejambe, à demi-convaincue.

- je suis troublé.

- c'est le beau brun qui était avec Tom ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas jaloux, moi aussi j'ai eu envie de me le faire.

- c'est pas ça, c'est mon patron.

- t'en as de la chance, il est drôlement séduisant.

" et c'est bien là le problème, je dois savoir si c'est lui ou si c'est les hommes et pour ça, il faudrait que ...minute. Si je me pose cette question, c'est que c'est Jack. Ça doit être ça ! Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai perdu tout intérêt. Oh, merde ! "

- je suis désolé, Kevin…

- mais tu es amoureux de ton boss, ça va, j'ai compris.

- je ne suis pas amoureux ! dit Ianto avec force, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai perdu ma fiancée et...

- Ok, je comprends, fit Kevin, qui finalement n'avait plus tant l'air d'un abruti, juste d'un homme un peu frustré. Je savais ce que je risquais en m'accrochant à toi. T'avais l'air de ne pas savoir ce que tu venais faire ici. Viens, tu m'offres un verre.

- je devrais rentrer, murmura le Gallois, atrocement gêné désormais.

- Un verre, c'est la moindre des choses à faire, dit Kevin en l'embrassant légèrement. Vu que j'ai le droit qu'à ça.

Ianto rougit et hocha la tête.

- désolé.

- pas de problème, mais tu devrais faire gaffe. D'autres seraient moins gentils que moi.

- compris ! fit Ianto avec un grand sourire, soudain soulagé à l'idée que ça n'aille pas plus loin.

Cette légère expérience lui avait appris une chose : qu'il était sensible uniquement aux charmes virils de son Capitaine. Leur prochaine rencontre risquait d'être embarrassante. Et curieusement, il en avait envie. Il suivit Kevin vers la sortie, puis l'accompagna auprès de son groupe d'amis, acceptant de payer sa tournée pour s'intégrer. Finalement, il passa une excellente soirée, gagnant le surnom d'Alfred lorsqu'il expliqua que son boulot consistait à ranger derrière ses collègues et leur éviter d'être en retard pour leurs rendez-vous. Kevin osa lui demander si cela faisait de son chef un genre de Batman la nuit et de Bruce Wayne le jour.

- non, c'est plutôt Capitaine America au Pays de Galles, répondit Ianto, avec un rire franc, accentué par l'alcool qui coulait à flot ou le Chat de Chestershire… à cause de son sourire mystérieux.

- moi, c'est quand il veut que je joue à Alice au pays des Merveilles, dit le blond, qui n'en voulait pas au Gallois d'avoir flanché, même s'il a trouvé son lapin.

Depuis leur retour dans la boite de nuit, il s'était aperçu qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup au jeune homme pour qu'il parle de son chef, soupçonnant un coup de cœur, bien compréhensible au regard de son charisme animal. Ianto regarda bientôt sa montre et fit la moue, l'équilibre un brin instable.

- pff, je commence dans 3 h, les gars. J'ai passé une bonne soirée mais là, faut vraiment que je rentre.

- ok, mon pote, hey, le rappela-t-il, soudain.

- oui ? fit Ianto en se penchant vers lui, l'équilibre précaire.

Kevin posa sa bouche sur la sienne et caressa de sa langue les lèvres surprises.

- embrasse-le de ma part, dit-il dans un éclat de rire enivré, auquel Ianto se joignit.

- merci, j'y manquerais pas !

Un charivari de rires et d'exclamations lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait laissé parler son cœur. Il ricana avec les autres et prit congé rapidement, rouge de confusion. Tout à son départ, il ne remarqua pas les yeux qui suivaient son déhanché alcoolisé.

oOoOo

Quelques heures plus tôt...

Jack sortit avec le petit Tom au-dehors et se dirigea vers la lanterne d'un hôtel non loin de là. L'autre homme avait les yeux qui brillaient de se trouver au bras de cette gravure de mode habillé à celle des années 40, so trendy, sans compter que son allure et ses plaisanteries étaient tout autant à son goût. Pourtant il sentait que l'homme n'était pas aussi serein qu'il le laissait paraitre.

- Capitaine, oh mon Capitaine/Mon Capitaine ne répond pas, pâles et immobiles sont ses lèvres"

- hum, tu as de la culture, dis-moi, fit Jack en le reluquant d'un peu plus près, tu aimes Whitman ?

- non, Robin Williams, j'adore ce film. Tu sais bien …

Jack fronça des sourcils, il ne connaissait rien au cinéma. Il n'avait jamais trouvé ni le temps, ni l'envie de se glisser dans les salles obscures, sa vie était un film à elle toute seule.

- D'où sortez-vous, Capitaine pour ne pas le connaître ? fit Tom, les poings plantés sur ses hanches.

Jack se déroba en lui chipant un baiser, ce qui eut tôt fait de clore le bec au petit effronté. Pas longtemps.

- Vous paraissez soucieux. C'est à cause du grand brun ? c'est votre ex ?

- Non, rien de tout ça, disons que c'est mon employé et qu'il sait s'occuper de moi.

- oh, et vous embauchez ? je suis sûr que je peux me rendre utile.

Jack le colla contre le mur en passant ses mains le long de ses côtes. Son désir renaissait maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient dehors.

- j'en suis sûr, d'ailleurs, il va falloir que tu me fasses une belle démonstration de tes talents.

- oh un entretien de débauche !

Jack éclata de rire en entrant dans l'hôtel où il prit une chambre au nom de Smith et Smith sous le regard blasé du réceptionniste. Cela le changeait des Brad Pitt et Georges Clooney d'opérette qui venaient habituellement s'enregistrer pour une petite heure de cinéma en chambre.

Malgré les questions qui tournoyaient sous son crâne, Jack restait lui-même, prêt à éblouir et se laisser séduire par un jeune homme bien sous tout rapport, comme il le lui prouva en moins d'une heure, top chrono.

- alors, embauché ?

- désolé, je n'ai pas de place vacante, mais je pourrais penser à toi.

- pff, mon capitaine, tu as un homme dans chaque port.

- des femmes aussi et parfois d'autres créatures.

- hum, des aliens ?

- des infraterrestres et des vampires, fit Jack en lui dévorant le cou, frais de la douche partagé. Il ferma la porte sur leur ébats et raccompagna Tom vers la sortie. Le pauvre, épuisé comme promis, prit un bus qui passait pour rentrer se couler au chaud dans son lit, le cerveau débordant d'image d'un Capitaine attentionné et ardent. Jack regarda s'éloigner le bus avec un sourire léger. Tom lui avait fait du bien, vidant son esprit des pensées parasites pour une heure. C'était suffisant pour lui rendre le sourire.

oOoOo

L'air plus frais le gifla et le ramena à des pensées plus terre à terre. Jack prit la direction de la Baie, affrontant vaillamment la pluie qui martelait son crâne, et l'impression de fatigue qui lui tirait le corps.

Il passa devant la boite qui lui avait permis d'apaiser ses désirs et continua tout droit, ignorant les appels d'un léger sourire mystérieux. S'il revenait ici, c'était sûr qu'il serait bien accueilli. Les rues étaient sombres et la plupart des gens rentraient en groupe pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres avec des esprits étroits. Mais Jack ne craignait rien ni personne, même épuisé.

Un cri déchira la nuit, et Jack fonça. Qui que ce soit, il avait besoin d'aide et Jack ne pouvait résister à l'envie de donner un coup de main. Ce n'est pas pour rien que beaucoup le considéraient comme un héros. C'était son côté héroïque qui remontait dès qu'il entendait quelqu'un hurler de douleur.

* * *

><p>A suivre... (vite, oui, je sais... )<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66... qui si elle relit va avoir des surprises !

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

_"Qui crie ? / Personne / Juste un cri, / dans la nuit / Vers le soir, / au matin /Ce n'est rien " Jean Guidoni. (juste une de mes chansons préférées, bien glauque) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack fonça et découvrit cinq hommes en train d'en battre un sixième qui tentait de se protéger le dos au mur, recroquevillé contre les coups. Jack reconnut instantanément Ianto Jones. Ianto !<p>

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il plongea dans la mêlée, décochant coups de pieds et coups de poings, coups de genoux et de coups de coude. Il combattait à la Harkness, sans morale, juste efficace dans la douleur. Il était trop rapide et trop expérimenté pour ses assaillants qui ne parvenaient pas à le toucher. Hum, après le réconfort, le sport !

Il parvint à dégager Ianto de la nasse. Le jeune homme leva des yeux où roulaient le soulagement, la surprise et la peur. Il reconnut le Capitaine et son cœur s'emballa avant de comprendre qu'il n'étaient pas encore au bout de leurs peines. Deux hommes sortirent des couteaux, un troisième enfila un coup de poing américain et les deux autres se mirent à ricaner. Ils n'allaient pas les laisser partir aussi facilement.

- Hé, les pédés, envie de prendre du bon temps ? fit l'un d'eux, plus épais que les autres, en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

- Avec toi ? pourquoi pas, dit Jack farouchement, quand tu veux. Juste pour te prévenir, je mords.

- Alors je te ferais sauter les dents avec ça !

Il sortit une batte de base-ball de son manteau avec un sourire sinistre.

- Hoho, on sort équipé, se moqua Jack, tu es sûr de ne pas faire un complexe de taille ?

Ianto renifla avec un rictus, le sang coulait de son nez. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jack et sourit sombrement.

- Vous adorez ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi de mieux pour clore une bonne soirée que de se battre contre des abrutis ?

- Un dernier verre ? ironisa Ianto.

- Avec plaisir, laisse-moi le temps de me débarrasser de ceux-là.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Pourquoi ? ils ne sont que cinq. File.

La confiance insensée de Jack le fit sourire malgré lui. Il débloqua son portable et appuya sur l'appel d'urgence, priant pour que la police comprenne leur situation rapidement et leur envoie des secours. Jack se redressa et secoua la saleté de son manteau, un as de la désinvolture.

- Hé, vous avez fini les tafioles ? demanda celui qui paraissait le chef.

- Ne sois pas impatient, j'arrive.

Et Jack bondit, un vrai feu follet échappant aux coups comme un toréador dans l'arène, les pans de son manteau glissaient le long de son corps, formant un écran aux attaques.

Ianto l'admira quelques instants avant de se jeter à nouveau dans la mêlée, plaquant rageusement contre le mur l'homme au poing cerclé de fer. Jack paradait, brillant, moqueur, jusqu'au moment où un coup de couteau l'atteigne en plein ventre. Il rugit de rage et se jeta en arrière. Ianto hurla et octroya un méchant 46 fillette dans les bijoux adorés de son adversaire. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol, sifflant de douleur, la respiration méchamment coupée.

- Mon dieu, Jack ! s'exclama Ianto en se précipitant vers Jack, qui gronda.

- Reste là-bas !

Sa blessure le faisait souffrir mais il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme soit blessé. Il attrapa le bras de son agresseur et le tordit pour qu'il lâche son couteau. La lame tomba et retentit sur les pavés de la rue. Jack envoya un coup de genou dans l'estomac de son attaquant avant d'assommer le suivant d'une manchette. Ianto se rapprocha de lui et dos à dos ils affrontèrent leurs assaillants qui s'étaient rassemblés.

- vous allez bien, Capitaine ? demanda le jeune homme, en tournant la tête vers son chef. Grossière erreur car il se prit un coup de batte derrière la tête. Il tomba au sol, sous l'œil horrifié de Jack.

- à nous, dit l'armoire à glace, Il n'était pas bien costaud ton copain et toi, tu es une foutue danseuse !

- venant pour un lourdaud de ton genre, je prends ça comme un compliment. J'espère que tu n'as pas frappé trop fort ou bien il va être encore grognon au réveil.

- La ferme, l'enculé, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. T'es tout seul maintenant. Et ça va être ta fête !

Jack se raidit en prévision des coups qui allaient arriver. Il serra les dents et les fesses. Ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, ni même un brillant épisode de la mansuétude humaine. C'était une preuve de l'intolérance dans laquelle l'humanité se débattait encore. Et ils se croyaient prêts à rencontrer les aliens ? Qu'ils acceptent déjà que l'humanité peut rassembler bien des différences.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées philosophiques qu'un coup de poing s'écrasa contre sa pommette gauche qui explosa sous le choc. Il ne ressentit pas la douleur, un coup de genou dans le ventre le pencha en avant. Il encaissa les coups. Il sentit ses côtes se briser, sa mâchoire se disloquer sous un coup de batte. Mais il tenait bon, luttant pour se rapprocher de Ianto, assis sur le pavé, l'air sonné.

Le jeune homme avait vu trente-six chandelles. Il secoua la tête pour chasser la nuée rouge qui lui voilait les yeux. Il avait la sensation de ne plus entendre. Il se releva péniblement, s'appuyant sur le mur avant de mettre de la distance entre lui et les agresseurs qui s'acharnaient sur Jack. Il se retourna pour regarder le combat déloyal.

Hébété, assommé, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses paroles lui revenaient en mémoire "un jour vous souffrirez et je vous regarderais." Cette promesse était devenu une prophétie. Il le voyait souffrir mais alors qu'il l'entendait ahaner sous les coups, son cœur se déchirait.

Il ne chercha plus à analyser ce qui se cachait derrière cette sensation. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de l'entendre crier. Il était venu à son secours. A son tour de l'aider. Il se redressa malgré son crâne bourdonnant et replongea dans la bataille pour dégager Jack qui sombrait sous le nombre. Il parvint à en jeter un sur le côté. Il s'attaqua à un autre, permettant au Capitaine de se redresser au prix d'un effort déchirant.

Il affronta les hommes qui continuaient à le frapper. L'un d'eux le larda de deux coups de couteaux en plein cœur. Jack grimaça, tituba. La douleur était si forte, mortelle.

- Merde, dit celui qui avait porté le coup fatal, lâchant son couteau avant de partir à toutes jambes, suivi de ses comparses.

Ianto parvint à retenir Jack qui glissait contre lui.

- Jack ! Ne bougez pas, je vais appeler les secours. ça va aller ! Tenez bon...

- Non... non, pas ici. emmène-moi.

- Où ?

- SUV, là-bas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Aide-moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Le cœur de Ianto explosa. Il cherchait à le rassurer alors qu'il mourrait. Il en était sûr. La plaie était profonde, inondée de sang vermeil. Jack tremblait et ses yeux le suppliaient de l'emporter. La douleur lui contractait les traits du visage. Jack avait besoin de lui !

- tout va bien se passer, répéta le Capitaine.

L'assurance dans ces mots était autant destinée à Ianto qu'à lui-même car il ne sentait pas les habituels picotements en accéléré d'une guérison express. Il avait trop présumé de ses forces, encore une fois et le pouvoir régénérant de son immortalité ne fonctionnait pas. Il devait mourir pour que son corps se répare. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, il fit quelques pas en avant, s'éloignant de la scène pour s'écrouler contre le mur, victime d'un étourdissement.

- Jack, vous êtes blessé, il vous faut des soins.

- je vais mourir.

- non, non, non, non, restez avec moi, Jack.

- je suis désolé, Ianto, c'est ma faute... il faut que je disparaisse.

Les yeux affolés de Ianto s'accrochèrent à l'azur pâle, bordé de rouge du Capitaine. Il y lut une détermination sans limite.

- SUV, je t'en prie.

Ianto, d'abord hésitant, le suivit et le soutint un bras sous l'épaule. Jack s'appuya sur lui, l'entraînant dans le lacis de vieilles venelles de la cité. L'avantage d'habiter au même endroit depuis plus de 100 ans, c'est qu'il connaissait le moindre des raccourcis et les coins tranquilles pour mourir. Cela lui était déjà arrivé. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il emmenait du public pour la veillée funèbre.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, le processus de guérison se relancerait après sa mort, qui s'approchait à grand bras. Il sentait Ianto trembler contre lui.

- ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller, Jack, psalmodiait-il, supportant le poids de Jack qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd.

Ianto tentait de le supporter mais Jack était lourd, terriblement lourd alors que ses muscles ne répondaient plus aux injonctions de son cerveau. Il haletait sous la douleur, se cramponnait à Ianto pour avancer, mobiliser toute sa volonté pour continuer. Il sentait le corps ferme de l'homme contre le sien, mais la douleur ne l'invitait pas à s'amuser. Ianto serrait les dents sur une litanie... ça va aller, vous n'allez pas mourir, ça va aller ! Ses mots étaient vains. Jack n'avait plus de force et Ianto le portait plus qu'il ne le traînait. Le SUV leur apparut enfin, un graal technologique.

- Nous y sommes. ça va aller.. J'appelle les secours.

- Non, gronda Jack, glissant sur le capot brillant, personne. Pars !

- Non, Jack, je ne vais pas vous laisser seul, dit le Gallois en l'accompagnant dans sa chute.

Son ton était étrange, triste, déterminé. Il amortit le choc et prit la tête de Jack dans ses bras. Celui-ci grimaça avant de l'interroger, amer.

- Pourquoi ? tu veux me regarder souffrir et mourir ? Tu vas être servi.

Ianto réprima un geste d'agacement. Ce n'était le moment d'entamer une joute stérile. Il perdait bien trop de sang et des bulles rosâtres apparaissaient aux commissures de ses lèvres. Il ne connaissait rien à la médecine, pourtant il savait que c'était très mauvais signe. Il tenta de le raisonner.

- Vous avez besoin de soin. C'est grave, Capitaine. Je ne crois pas qu'Owen puisse faire quelque chose. Vous devez aller à l'hôpital.

Jack soupira, il rendait les choses plus dures en s'accrochant à lui comme ça. Il voulut le rassurer encore alors qu'il sentait les voiles de la mort se rapprocher. Il leva la main pour lui toucher le visage, fasciné par ses yeux trop brillants. Il lutta pour parler alors que ses poumons ne se soulevaient plus.

- non, je vais mourir.

- tu ne vas pas mourir, s'écria Ianto, hystérique, je ne veux pas...

Il parlait comme un enfant capricieux et cela fit curieusement chaud au cœur de Jack, enfin juste avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Il crut que quelqu'un tordait ce précieux organe entre ses mains; que celui-ci continuait de pomper un liquide qui n'existait plus. Il se remit à battre faiblement et ce fut la fin.

- ça va aller. N'aies pas… peur. Je… ne … eux pas… mourir.

Son regard enfièvré par la douleur s'éteignit brutalement. Ses traits s'affaissèrent, sa tête roula sur le côté, ses yeux ouverts accueillirent la mort. Ianto se mordit les lèvres. Le capitaine Harkness était parti avec pour seul témoin un homme qui l'avait haï à mort. Ianto sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et tomber sur le visage maintenant apaisé. Il l'avait haï et maintenant le regrettait. L'homme venait de mourir seul, comme il l'avait toujours été. Quelle infinie tristesse !

Ianto eut un soupir déchirant. La vie l'avait quitté. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, au prix de la sienne. Comment continuer sans lui ? Pourquoi avoir voulu mourir seul ? Il arrangea le manteau autour de lui, incapable pour le moment de le quitter, d'appeler les secours. Il fallait pourtant qu'il prévienne Owen pour le faire disparaitre comme les nombreux autres. Il allait rejoindre Suzie dans un petit compartiment. Plus personne ne verra son sourire, ses yeux étranges, vieux et moqueurs. Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche et lui ferma les paupières.

Il observa quelques instants de recueillement, pensant à un Capitaine fier, joyeux, léger et paradoxalement tellement plus profond que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Quelques mois avaient suffi pour qu'il soit marqué à vie par son empreinte. Il était… avait été l'une des personnes les plus étonnantes qu'il ait rencontrées. Il refoula ses larmes, ce n'était pas l'heure d'une épitaphe.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il fallait qu'il ramène Jack à l'Institut. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il allait dire aux autres. Il était sûr qu'Owen dirait que c'était sa faute. Il n'allait pas y couper. Comment allaient-ils faire sans Jack ? Comment pouvait-il les laisser ainsi ? Il essuya avec respect la bave rosâtre qui maculait sa bouche et son cou. Il fallait qu'il le porte dans la voiture.

Il ouvrit la porte arrière. Malgré le sang qui se coagulait sur sa chemise bleue, il le saisit à bras le corps. Mou entre ses bras, comme une poupée de latex habillé d'un manteau imbibé de sang. Il le souleva. Il pesait son poids. Sa tête se balançait contre ses épaules, gênant ses mouvements. Il allait le poser sur la banquette arrière lors qu'il sentit le corps se raidir sous ses doigts.

Il paniqua en sentant sous ses doigts bouger les muscles et les os. Il palpa le corps couvert de sang. Il n'y avait pas de battement de cœur. Pourquoi bougeait-il ainsi ? La peur lui tordit le ventre, joua des gammes sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Jack prit une large goulée d'air, qui lui déchira la poitrine dans un son étranglé. Il s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces renaissantes. Il s'accrocha à lui comme un noyé alors que la brûlure de l'air se répandait dans ses poumons.

Ianto le repoussa violemment, se recula, sortit du véhicule, le visage empreint d'une terreur indicible. Il était mort ! et il était vivant ? Il vit la poitrine et le ventre se soulever sous une respiration saccadée, laborieuse. Il n'était pas humain...

- Mon dieu ! murmura Ianto en se passant la main dans les cheveux, écarquillant les yeux.

Il était sous le choc. Ses pupilles dilatées par la peur rendaient noir son regard d'habitude si clair. La tête de Jack se souleva, le buste suivit et il s'assit, contemplant le jeune homme livide d'un air grave.

- Je suis désolé, dit le Capitaine d'un ton bouleversé.

Ianto ne répondit pas. Jack soupira et sortit de l'habitacle. Ianto recula sans regarder derrière lui. Il heurta du talon le bord du trottoir et tomba sur les fesses. Il continua à fuir l'être qui venait de ressusciter. Il l'avait vu mort, l'avait senti mort sous ses doigts. Il ne respirait plus.

Comment pouvait-il se lever ainsi et avoir ce sourire si triste sur ses lèvres pâles ? La panique fit place à la terreur la plus noire. Il rampa sans le quitter des yeux. Comment un mort pouvait-il revenir à la vie ? c'était impossible. Il buta finalement contre un mur dans lequel il planta ses doigts comme des griffes. La froide tangibilité des briques, les interstices, le grain lui apprirent qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar.

Jack était bel et bien vivant, secouant son manteau d'un air dégoûté. Il ne le regardait pas, le laissant reprendre contact avec la réalité, aussi choquante puisse-t-elle être. Il savait par expérience que s'apercevoir que l'homme qu'il côtoyait depuis plusieurs mois échappait à la mort en claquant des doigts, avait de quoi secouer le plus ferme des hommes. Enfin en claquant des doigts était une façon de parler, se dit Jack en remarquant les tâches de sang sur son manteau. Ianto aurait une sacrée note de pressing, enfin s'il parvenait à sortir de sa stupeur hagarde.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil de côté. Il surveillait, prostré contre le mur, cherchant à se protéger. Jack prit une profonde inspiration, cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir au Pays des Merveilles d'expliquer la situation. C'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle il gardait le secret sur ses capacités. Certains le prenaient mieux que d'autres, Gwen par exemple. La Galloise avait réagi différemment du Gallois

Il se redressa légèrement, inquiet de la manière dont l'observait le jeune homme. Après le choc d'une nouvelle renaissance, il se sentait affaibli, amoindri et tellement fatigué. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent, scrutant le visage blanc. Ses yeux battaient faiblement. Ianto resta au sol, les forces lui manquaient, il regardait bouche bée son leader qui époussetait lentement son manteau.

Il venait d'assister à quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Torchwood touche à tout ce qui était exceptionnel, mais il était loin d'imaginer que leur leader était immortel. Même en ayant utilisé le gant de résurrection, il ne parvenait pas à appréhender ce qui venait de se passer.

Le Gallois détourna la tête. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder, c'était une impression si étrange, quelque chose qui le bouleversait tant qu'il en était physiquement malade. La nausée le saisit et le retourna comme un gant. Il vomit sur les chaussures de Jack sans prévenir. Le Capitaine releva un sourcil et le pied.

- j'ai l'habitude de susciter d'autres réactions. Mais celle-ci c'est la première fois, enfin chez un homme.

La réflexion tomba dans l'esprit martyrisé de Ianto et provoqua une manifestation étonnante. Le cerveau sous le trop-plein d'émotions se court-circuita et provoqua un immense fou rire. La situation, la réplique, c'était trop pour son esprit qui abandonna la partie. Jack haussa un sourcil, surpris par la réaction. Ianto hoquetait de rire, exorcisant la peur.

Le Capitaine lui tendit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer. Il redoubla de rire pour finalement éclater en sanglot. Jack s'appuya contre le mur d'un air las, obscurément soulagé, c'était une réaction qu'il pouvait gérer. Il s'accroupit près de lui, le nez plissé sous l'odeur, mélange acre d'alcool et de bile. Qu'on ne lui parle pas de prévention de l'alcoolisme !

- Je ne suis pas fou ! dit enfin Ianto.

- Non.

- Tu étais mort ! ce n'était pas une question.

- Oui.

- Comment ? tu possèdes un artefact qui te permet de survivre ! supposa-t-il.

- Non, je meurs réellement, dit Jack d'un ton sombre. Mais la mort ne veut pas de moi, elle me rejette et je reviens parmi les vivants.

- mais c'est impossible ! Fit Ianto, calmant son hystérie.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis comme ça.

- Depuis longtemps ? murmura Ianto séchant ses larmes.

- Trop longtemps.

- Tu étais mort ? Réellement!

- Réellement, aussi mort que Victoria, la beauté en plus.

- Incroyable, vous êtes mieux conservé.

- Si tu savais, je vieillis lentement, je mûris.

- Incroyable, répéta Ianto qui avait les nerfs totalement chamboulés. La peur faisait place à l'émerveillement.

- Merci, fit Jack amusé, tu es en état de choc.

- Ouais… j'ai besoin d'un verre.

- Surtout d'une douche, dit Jack en l'aidant à se relever. Tu es couvert de sang et de ... Jack lui montra les dégâts.

- Désolé, c'est trop bizarre j'ai encore du mal à comprendre.

- Bienvenue au club! Faudrait que je pense à faire des badges..

- Les autres sont au courant ? demanda Ianto, anxieusement, les genoux flageolants.

- Gwen. Elle l'a découvert lorsque Suzie a décidé de nous quitter.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Maugréa-t-il, elle n'en a jamais parlé.

- Et je veux que tu fasses la même chose. Je ne veux pas que ma condition devienne un sujet de conversation. Tant que je ne sais pas ce que je suis, je ne veux pas de publicité sur mon immortalité. Il m'est arrivé quelque chose dans le passé, quelque chose qui m'a rendu à la vie mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Depuis j'attends l'explication et le bon docteur. Gwen est au courant, elle m'a promis de garder le silence. Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien. Je ne veux pas effrayer les autres.

- c'est vrai que c'est plutôt inhabituel, fit Ianto, encore choqué.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- je suis bouleversé, comment crois-tu que je me sente ? Je viens de voir mon chef être assassiné devant moi et il revient à la vie. Qui es-tu? une espèce de Raspoutine ?

- laisse Abba où ils sont, veux-tu ? Je croyais que tu ne m'aiderais pas et me regarderais souffrir. Pourquoi es-tu resté ? Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me sauver ? Je croyais que tu me haïssais.

- j'ai menti, je ne vous hais pas, dit Ianto, qui se sentait comme dans du coton.

Ses jambes ne le soutenaient qu'à peine. Alors que Jack semblait être revenu à la normale, il sentait les douleurs chassées par l'adrénaline et le choc revenir en force.

- pourquoi ?

- pourquoi pas ? répondit Ianto en montant dans le véhicule, laissant Jack conduire. Ils n'étaient pas en grand forme tous les deux mais celui qui sortait du royaume des morts était le plus frais des deux. Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur l'appuie-tête et regarda son capitaine piloter le SUV en silence. Une fatigue immense, consécutive à ses émotions intenses l'envahissait et l'emporta dans une agréable torpeur. Tel un lapin fauché en plein vol, il abdiqua toute volonté devant la douce inconscience qui lui ouvrait les bras. Sa soirée avait été plutôt riche en émotion et son corps décida de capituler devant le trop plein. Les questions attendront, il se sentait trop épuisé pour entretenir une conversation. Il avait besoin de dormir avant de réfléchir et digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son chef était immortel, c'était la moindre de ses qualités. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait été tant captivé par le Capitaine. Le sommeil le happa sous le sourire incertain de Jack.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66... qui si elle relit va avoir des surprises !

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<br>**

* * *

><p>Ianto ouvrit les yeux. Le SUV venait de s'arrêter en face de chez lui. Il s'étonna que Jack connaisse son adresse. Cela confirma ses dernières craintes. Le capitaine les soumettait bien à une certaine surveillance, finalement. Toshiko, Owen, lui. Non! Il n'en avait pas seulement après Gwen !<p>

Ianto descendit lentement du véhicule et se tourna vers lui sans le regarder, comme si sa vue était encore un peu difficilement supportable.

- Voulez-vous monter ? demanda-t-il, les genoux tremblants, évitant son regard.

Jack sourit et déboucla sa ceinture, il lisait dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser seul, mais se faire inviter est plus intéressant. Ianto fit le focus sur son sourire, sentant les frissons revenir. La fatigue et la douleur l'envahissaient, contrecoup du choc. Il trébucha sous le regard inquiet de Jack, qui fit vite le tour de la voiture pour le retenir.

- Tu as mal ?

- Ce n'est rien, mentit-il. Je ne suis pas mort, contrairement à certains. Rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne soignera.

- Je vais te laisser te coucher dans ce cas, entendit-il répondre d'un ton légèrement dépité, son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais dormir, fit Ianto honnêtement en s'appuyant sur la carrosserie, les jambes flageolant sous son poids. Même si je suis crevé.

- Besoin d'aide pour te border ? demanda Jack avec un sourire qui se ficha au cœur, un éclair blanc qui l'éblouit, lui ôtant toute pensée consciente.

Quelques instants plus tard, son cerveau fut de retour parmi les vivants et il entrait dans son appartement. Il se sentait comme un automate rouillé et perclus de douleur. Jack le pilotait à travers sa demeure, en parlant au téléphone. Ianto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

Jack était à ses côtés et parlait au téléphone avec Owen, chagriné d'avoir été réveillé en pleine nuit. Depuis le départ de Diane, le médecin n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes et ne se lassait pas de dénigrer le Coffee boy. Sa dernière trouvaille était d'avoir trouvé une effigie de Cybermen sur internet. Toshiko l'avait interceptée avant qu'il ne la laisse bien en vue à la réception. Elle avait tenté de se rapprocher du Gallois, se rendant compte que sa solitude faisait écho à la sienne. Ianto comprit enfin les paroles de Jack.

- Ok, Owen! Évidemment. Non, je n'essaierais même pas. J'ai déjà eu une bonne soirée. Oui, c'est ça, Owen! A demain. Owen t'envoie ses vœux de bon rétablissement. Il dit que si jamais tu te sentais mal, il fallait appeler les urgences. Mais à part cette bosse, ça a l'air d'aller.

Il se fit volte-face, posant manteau et veste sur le sofa comme s'il connaissait la maison.

- vous êtes médecin aussi ? persiffla Ianto

- non, mais j'ai l'habitude de me battre depuis tout petit. Une chance que tu as la tête dure... tu encaisses bien, constata Jack, l'évaluant du regard.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez Owen en ce moment, dit doucement Ianto, il est de plus en plus lunatique.

- lunatique ? Il a toujours été un peu capricieux.

- plus que d'habitude, dit Ianto, préoccupé.

Le silence les enveloppa, les questions sans réponse les séparaient d'un mur presque tangible. Jack se reprit, il était le chef et fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, donner ses ordres, sans complexe.

- salle de bain, Ianto! Va prendre une douche! Tu te sentiras mieux après, je te le jure.

- Je pue, constata Ianto avec une grimace.

- Le tabac, l'alcool et le sang, c'est loin d'être mon parfum préféré, répliqua Jack, tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Non, ça va aller, dit Ianto qui n'aspirait qu'au sommeil, malgré les sensations qui l'assaillirent sous son regard amusé.

Il traîna des pieds en direction de la salle de bain, laissant Jack en compagnie de ses affaires. Pour le Capitaine, c'était le moment ou jamais d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son agent.

Au premier coup d'œil, on devinait la passion du jeune homme pour le cinéma, une photo de Tarantino brandissant un oscar – Jack trouva qu'il avait une certaine ressemblance avec son réceptionniste – des affiches de films montrant des goûts plutôt éclectiques, de Gilda à un blockbuster au sujet d'un anneau d'or. Plutôt mignon, l'acteur, cela dit. Il repéra la collection de vidéos et de DVDs, à l'intérieur de meubles vitrés, l'ensemble Home-Cinema posé face à une table basse où reposaient des revues traitant de sujets allant de la psychologie à l'ingénierie.

Un vieux sofa de cuir éraflé, rembourré, rappelait les années 40 et invitait à la paresse. Il tourna la tête et aperçut une vitrine, près d'une fenêtre, mettant en valeur des figurines qu'il ne reconnaissant pas, sauf un robot rappelant un Dalek, blanc. Face à la fenêtre, une porte close, qu'il supposa être la chambre. Plus loin, un couloir s'ouvrait sur une cuisine immaculée et la salle de bain, d'où provenait le bruit de la douche.

.

.

Jack regarda sa montre. 5h05. L'eau coulait depuis une demi-heure. Avait-il décidé de vider le ballon d'eau chaude ? Légitimement inquiet et se sentant responsable, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il souleva du pied les vêtement épars. Ianto s'était déshabillé au fur et à mesure. Jack se sentit coupable, il devait être réellement épuisé pour ne pas avoir apporté plus de soin à ses effets personnels. Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre. Ianto émit un son entre grondement et gémissement qui émut le capitaine. Il avait l'air pitoyable, s'appuyant d'un bras au mur sous le jet d'eau qui frappait sa peau.

Jack profita de l'occasion pour admirer le corps qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir jusqu'ici. Ferme, sans être très musclé, la ligne des cuisses faites pour courir, les épaules larges, le fessier moelleux. Il découvrit les hématomes qui le faisaient souffrir, au thorax, aux reins, aux bras avec lesquels il s'était protégé tant bien que mal.

Il siffla entre ses dents. Ianto dirigea son regard las vers lui. La couleur de ses yeux semblait s'être délavée sous la douleur.

- ça va Ianto? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à l'hôpital ? Ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

- Ça va, mentit Ianto, qui souffrait. Ce n'est pas cassé et Owen a autre chose à gérer en ce moment.

- Ce qui fait qu'il ne reste que moi pour m'occuper de toi, dit Jack, cachant un sourire 100 000 volts.

- Je pourrais appeler Tosh, rétorqua Ianto avec un fantôme de sourire qui brisa le cœur du Capitaine.

- Et te priver des meilleurs massages du monde ? Toshiko n'a pas mon talent, malgré ses mains délicates. Je te passerais de la pommade.

- Sûrement pas, refusa le jeune homme, en connaissance de cause.

- Tu n'es pas en état de refuser, tu sais. Je serais sage.

Ianto le déchiffra du regard, il paraissait sincère, même si cela lui coûtait visiblement. Il voyait la petite lueur de désir rôder dans ses yeux verts, contenu d'une main de fer.

Le jeune homme tremblait sur ses jambes, incapable de faire un geste. Jack eut pitié de lui et éteignit l'eau brûlante qui lui coulait sur le corps. Il effleura sa peau au passage, notant le frisson qui le saisit. Il haussa un sourcil, mais préféra ne rien dire. Il prit le peignoir qui était accroché à la patère et le tendit devant lui, l'invitant à s'y lover.

Il se retint de le caresser davantage. Il avait l'air suffisamment perdu et éprouvé sans devoir y ajouter sa touche de charme. Ianto sortit de la douche, prudemment, les jambes aussi fermes que celles d'un poulain nouveau-né. Il s'enroula dans le peignoir, tandis que Jack lui frictionnait la tête d'une serviette sèche. Il se laissait faire, trop fatigué pour protester, trop épuisé pour le repousser. Ce n'était pas sa place, mais Jack prenait plaisir à s'occuper de lui. Les rôles étaient inversés et il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Jack l'entraîna hors de la salle d'eau, pour lui faire emprunter le couloir sombre menant à sa chambre.

Ianto frissonna violemment, mais ne dit rien. Jack le poussa doucement sur le lit. Ianto s'allongea en grimaçant. La douleur de ses contusions paralysait ses membres. Jack en était conscient et malgré le plaisir de le voir nu, un véritable fantasme, il le plaignait et eut finalement pitié de lui. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, visiter les tiroirs et l'armoire à pharmacie. Il trouva de nombreux médicaments, des anti-douleurs, des somnifères, des anxiolytiques … à croire qu'il était hypocondriaque. Il mit finalement la main sur un tube de liniment, spécial coups et bleus. Il l'empocha ainsi que deux antalgiques et revint dans la chambre avec un verre d'eau. Il parvint à le bouger pour le faire boire, mais la douleur continuait de le crisper. Il réitéra sa proposition et Ianto refusa, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- je te promets que je ne tenterais rien, fit Jack, en comprenant son dilemme, tout ce que je veux, c'est te soulager. Je t'assure que tu iras mieux après.

Ianto se laissa convaincre et dut admettre que les mains chaudes de Jack sur ses muscles tétanisés étaient un véritable bienfait. L'odeur de l'onguent envahit la pièce, tandis que le Capitaine se mettait à l'ouvrage de manière efficace.

Le froid du produit le fit frissonner puis les doigts brûlants glissèrent sur son dos, massant doucement la peau marquée. Ianto ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant ses muscles protester puis se soumettre à l'action bénéfique. Jack se troubla, ce son émouvait son cœur et son corps. Il avait promis de ne pas abuser de lui, mais alors qu'il pétrissait les longues cuisses, il se sentait terriblement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Sa chair était toujours affamée et l'abandon de Ianto était …captivant et terriblement tentateur. Il remonta vers une zone moins dangereuse pour sa promesse. Il se concentra sur les tendons du dos, caressant presque naturellement le cou sensible. Ianto gémit plus fort, son visage enfoui dans les oreillers de son grand lit. Il semblait être soumis à un certain inconfort.

- Ianto, il faut que tu te retournes, je dois mettre du baume sur tes côtes.

- Non, ça va, refusa le jeune homme, d'un air gêné, je n'ai pas mal.

- Tu es sûr? L'interrogea Jack d'un ton inquiet, j'ai vu tes ecchymoses, ce n'est pas très beau.

- Non, je….

- Suis désolé, ça va j'ai compris.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je je..géuneérection, dit-il, le nez dans l'oreiller.

- Comment? Fit Jack, comprenant enfin le problème, mais jouant les imbéciles, heureux de son effet.

Ianto se mordit les lèvres et releva la tête pour affronter le sourire goguenard du Capitaine. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, glace brûlante contre eau mouvante. Ianto se souleva avec un soupir, dévoilant l'étendue de son problème à son regard soudain concupiscent.

- cela ne va pas m'aider à tenir mes engagements, dit-il en poussant un soupir, en détachant ses yeux d'une raideur honnête.

Il se mordit les lèvres involontairement. Quelque chose s'agita dans le regard de Ianto, il bascula complètement, impudique.

- Prouve-moi que tu es vivant ! Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas un cauchemar !

Jack s'humecta les lèvres, il le voyait offert à lui, et l'envie était présente, irrépressible. Il sourit et l'embrassa lentement, sentant ses lèvres jouer contre les siennes, s'ouvrir et le laisser découvrir un monde de baisers. Ianto s'offrait et Jack ne pouvait que prendre.

- après ton massage, je n'ai pas fini, Mr Jones.

Ianto grogna, agita les hanches en un mouvement qui lui mit le corps en feu. Lascif et désireux, Ianto se laissa dévorer le corps de baisers, de morsures imperceptibles, un massage à la Harkness. Une vraie découverte érotique.

Jack s'empressait pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien d'un mauvais rêve, qu'il était vivant et Ianto se perdit dans le cyclone de sensations qu'il faisait naître en lui. Jack fondit sur sa bouche pour capturer ses lèvres et signer une reddition de sa langue.

Ianto sentit la fatigue s'éloigner à mesure que la fougue de Jack l'envahissait. Les massages l'avaient titillé, ses caresses l'enivraient. Il laissa Jack être le capitaine de son bateau ivre qui tanguait, roulait sous un plaisir aigu.

Il s'aperçut du manque qui s'était creusé en lui. Jack l'avait marqué de son empreinte, celle de la chaleur de son être. Il était perdu, pieds et poing liés au bon vouloir de son Capitaine. Il gémit en sentant ses mains expertes s'accrocher à lui, à son mât battant pavillon sous l'ouragan Harkness.

Jack sourit tel un pirate, qui avait trouvé son port au milieu de la brume. Il savait le faire réagir et les sons qu'il tirait de lui s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il glissa ses lèvres le long de sa flûte tendue, douloureuse et l'emboucha. Ianto se cambra. Il faisait un bon instrument de musique, soupirs et cris qui résonnaient dans la petite pièce, une vraie musique de chambre.

Jack était enchanté de lui prouver son existence et lui montrer l'étendue de ses talents de troubadour. Il le sentit bientôt au bord de la rupture et accrut ses jeux de bouche. Ianto saisit ses cheveux et l'agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il était la chose la plus importante au moment présent. Il glissa dans le plaisir en se répandant dans sa bouche rougie. Un mouvement instinctif et il engloutit tout en le regardant. La vision le submergea, contractant son ventre autour d'un sentiment trop profond... Il battit des cils tandis que Jack remontait pour l'embrasser doucement.

L'odeur intime de baume, de sueurs et de savon tourna la tête de Ianto et son corps alourdi sombra dans un sommeil réparateur, égoiste. Il entendit à peine Jack murmurer à son oreille.

- convaincu que je ne suis pas un cauchemar ?

- non, répondit-il en s'accrochant au Capitaine, enroulant ses jambes pour le retenir avant de se mettre à ronfler paisiblement.

Jack grimaça. Après cet échange juteux, il aurait aimé comparer leurs techniques mais son talent avait conduit directement Ianto du Pays des Merveilles au pays du sommeil. Il le contempla, le visage apaisé, lumineux, effacées la douleur, la peur ou la haine. Après avoir fait exulté son corps sous ses doigts, il espéra qu'il se rapproche à nouveau de lui. Il caressa sa joue brièvement, en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

- « je ne vous hais pas ». Tu fais une Chimène peu crédible. Mais je comprends.

Il se leva et partit prendre une douche avec lui-même, ses exploits l'avaient drôlement allumé. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver Ianto toujours endormi. Il alla se préparer une tasse de café qu'il savoura en contemplant la nuit qui s'éclaircissait à l'est. La journée débutait joliment et il découvrait que Ianto était un gros dormeur.

oOoOo

Ianto se réveilla, lorsque le soleil vint lui chatouiller le nez. Il papillonna des yeux, sous l'effet d'un rêve particulièrement humide et s'étira sous la langueur qu'il ressentait à travers son corps. Il se recroquevilla bien vite sous une douleur cuisante. Ses côtes protestèrent bruyamment et il se rappela des bribes de la nuit dernière. La boîte de nuit, la rencontre avec Jack et la réalisation soudaine qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent...au contraire. Son estomac se contracta tandis qu'une chaleur douce s'épanouissait en lui. Il fronça des sourcils, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de si énorme que son esprit refusa dans un premier temps à lui communiquer l'information. Puis il délivra le scoop avec tonnerre et fracas.

Ianto se redressa brusquement, ignorant la douleur de ses muscles. Jack était immortel ! Jack était mort la veille et avait repris vie sous ses yeux. Jack avait des facultés si particulières qu'il pouvait survivre à presque n'importe quoi. Les pensées et les questions qui n'avaient pu être posées la veille pour cause d'épuisement et trop plein d'émotion s'agitèrent en lui. Qu'était-il réellement ? Pourquoi ici et maintenant ? Il avait eu la réponse à certaines questions concernant le mystère dont aimait s'entourer l'homme, mais cela n'apportait que plus de question. sans réponse.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il était nu et un souvenir personnel et diablement intime s'immisça entre ses pensées chamboulées. Il rougit brusquement, se souvenant de la chaleur des mains sur sa peau, de sa bouche sur sa... Il replongea dans les draps, l'embarras lui cuisant les joues. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. 10h, il était atrocement en retard. Merde. Il rejeta ses couvertures pour se lever, doucement. Les mouvements brusques faisaient un mal de chien.

- ne t'inquiète pas, dit une voix amusée, le troublant à nouveau, ton patron est au courant et te donne ta journée.

Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais le rusé Capitaine avait observé les diverses phases de son réveil et le contemplait maintenant d'un oeil rigolard. Ianto éprouva subitement l'envie de se cacher sous les draps et de ne plus ressortir avant... avant l'année prochaine. Il dut le lire dans ses yeux, car Jack plongea sur le lit et s'engouffra sous les couvertures pour savourer sa chaleur. Il l'embrassa avant de lui ordonner de se préparer.

- Je croyais que j'avais ma journée.

- En effet, mais tu es d'astreinte auprès du Boss. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Je l'espère, Capitaine, murmura Ianto en caressant ses formes masculines, tout honte disparue.

Jack est un vivant appel à la luxure, se dit-il en fourrant son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, savourant les mille sensations.

Il ne le haïssait pas, et cette découverte lui était au moins aussi importante que celle de son immortalité.

oOoOo

Comment réussir à comprendre Jack ? L'homme était mystérieux, secret, et en même temps complètement ouvert. A croire qu'il avait compris l'adage de vivre au grand jour pour conserver ses secrets. Après un week-end sous la couette, Ianto reprit ses habituelles occupations, s'inquiétant pour Owen qu'il voyait s'assombrir de plus en plus. Rien ne semblait le dérider. Il prenait de plus en plus de risques en intervention, passait beaucoup de temps dans les bars et Jack ne paraissait pas s'en soucier.

Ianto les regardait depuis son poste d'observation favori, la petite kitchenette au beau milieu du Hub.

D'ailleurs, toutes les questions qu'ils s'étaient posé à son sujet gagnaient en épaisseur. Après avoir découvert son immortalité, que pouvait-il découvrir d'autre ? Qu'il venait bien du 51ème siècle? Qu'il avait une connaissance particulière de ce qui se passait au 21ème siècle? Ou qu'il pouvait réellement être enceint ? Question qui l'angoissait quelque peu. Où se logerait le fœtus ?

Jack semblait préférer le harceler et la situation lui plaisait. Il avait la sensation d'être courtisé ou du moins avoir l'attention de quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait plus faire un geste sans se trouver dans le champ de vision de Jack et il s'en trouvait sacrément électrisé. Les souvenirs du week-end dernier était encore vivace dans son esprit et son corps. Il grimaça en posant la main sur ses côtes. Le médecin avait dit que ce n'était rien, mais qu'il devait faire attention en chassant le weevil. S'il savait que la créature qu'il avait chassée ce week-end était plus extraordinaire qu'un simple weevil.

Il secoua la tête en laissant ses mains s'occuper de la préparation matinale d'un café serré pour Owen et Jack, un mélange plus léger pour Toshiko et le spécial estomac Gallois pour Gwen et lui. Il posa les tasses sur son plateau et apporta tout dans la salle de réunion. Ils discutaient de leurs nouvelles enquêtes, la disparition de weevils en ville. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ça rendait les rues un peu plus calmes.

Mais le Capitaine pensait autrement et exposa son idée : infiltrer Owen dans l'antre de celui qui se trouvait derrière tout ça, selon lui. Enfin, si on peut qualifier d'antre, l'agence immobilière hitech avec pignon sur rue. Ianto aurait bien aimé pouvoir se joindre à eux pour l'enquête, mais personne ne semblait avoir envie de travailler avec lui. Il était le coffee boy après tout.

Il suivit ce que faisait Toshiko, sur le faux site Internet, la jeune femme avait un réel talent et se montra toute joyeuse de voir que cela fonctionnait. Owen était dans la place, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. Sauf que ce n'était pas la manière de faire de Jack. Il avait besoin de bouger, s'étourdir dans l'action et pour une fois, décréta qu'il avait besoin de Ianto et Toshiko pour suivre Barbara, rebaptisée Janet dans les rues de Cardiff. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de se prêter à sa volonté.

Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir lui parler, trouver les mots pour lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il est. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, d'Owen surtout. L'homme l'inquiétait, il avait la sensation de ne plus être le seul déprimé dans cet Institut. Owen paraissait de plus en plus sombre, détaché de son travail. Le jeune homme était de plus en plus acerbe dans ses remarques. Il blessait souvent Ianto dans son amour propre, se répandant en mauvaises blagues sur son compte et celui de Jack.

- le meilleur employé du mois, ça c'est sur le canapé que le titre a été décerné ?

Diane était partie et le médecin souffrait. Il était de plus en plus absent, ne répondant même plus aux coups de fils. Jack s'impatientait et Ianto tenta de s'interposer, protéger son collègue qui faisait la mauvaise tête. Il continuait de le traiter comme un moins que rien, et il lui fallait tout son sang-froid pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il comprenait. Lui même avait souffert d'avoir eu le cœur brisé. Alors, même quand il dépassait les bornes, il le laissait dire, se contentant de répondre sèchement. Il n'était pas si loin de la vérité de toute manière. Il avait bel et bien utilisé Jack et ses appétits. Il devait maintenant mériter sa confiance, en conservant son secret. Il n'avait dit à personne de ce qu'il avait appris, se mordant les lèvres bien souvent pour ne pas questionner Gwen sur ce que Jack lui avait confié.

Il s'inquiétait pour Owen. Jusqu'où était-il capable d'aller ? Ce que l'avenir lui apprit lui confirma malheureusement qu'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter.

oOoOo

Jack rentra de l'hôpital après sa visite auprès d'Owen. Il fut surpris de voir que toute l'équipe l'attendait encore, alors qu'il lui avait donné congé. Ils attendaient tous des nouvelles d'Owen. Un café l'attendait et ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant que les filles ne rentrent chez elles. Ianto resta, l'oeil de Jack frisa mais le Gallois paraissait un peu nerveux. Qu'avait-il à lui dire ? Il l'évitait depuis le début de la semaine, plus vif qu'une anguille en période de fret. Enfin façon de parler, il ne voulait plus voir une anguille, comment peut-on manger cela ?

- Ianto Jones !

- Capitaine !

- Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur Owen.

- de rien, dit le Gallois en souriant.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, une tension grandissante semblait épaissir l'air entre eux. Ianto paraissait content qu'il lui parle.

- c'est mon rôle de faire attention à mon équipe, dit Jack, pas le tien.

- pas sûr, rétorqua le jeune homme, vous m'avez bombardé homme à tout faire, c'est devenu mon rôle.

- ah !

- quoi ?

- c'est juste que parfois je vois ta tête lorsque tu ranges derrière nous. Ce n'est pas ce que tu préfères.

- non, c'est simplement que je vous envie quand vous allez sur le terrain. Vous avez tous ce visage, comme si vous importiez dans ce monde.

- toi aussi Ianto, sans toi, nous ne pourrions pas aller sur le terrain. Tosh est ravie de travailler avec toi. Cela lui permet de se décharger pour travailler sur des projets plus complexes.

- encore une fois, je fais la petite main.

Jack le regarda franchement, mais le jeune homme avait une étincelle dans le regard. Il sourit, soulagé de le voir saisir l'humour de la situation.

- on a toujours besoin d'une petite main. D'ailleurs, elle me serait bien utile là...

- ah et pourquoi ? demanda Ianto en se demandant encore ce qu'il allait lui proposer. L'excitation déferla dans son corps dans un rush. Peut-être allait-il l'inviter à rejoindre sa chambre ? Il avait grand besoin de se détendre, lui aussi.

- peux-tu fermer le hub ? je dois allez à un RDV. On m'attend à Londres.

- oui, fit Ianto, en tendant de cacher sa déception que Jack perçut néanmoins.

- je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi, dit le Capitaine, en le frôlant délibérément.

Ianto frémit involontairement en le regardant partir. Jack avait besoin de lui ? Que voulait-il dire ? Ce fut dans un état proche de l'hystérie qu'il referma le Hub. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Les phéromones de Jack lui jouaient un bien vilain tour. Il rentra chez lui, la tête remplie d'interrogations pour trouver une enveloppe en provenance du laboratoire indépendant auquel il avait demandé une analyse approfondie. Il arracha l'opercule, impatient de découvrir ce que Jack lui cachait.

Composition de la sueur :

Phéromone 14 % norme 15 %

Acide Halyovérique : 15 % norme 10%

Il n'y avait pas la trace de phéromones étrangères. Les analyses étaient normales, tout à fait semblables à celle qu'il avait demandé en groupe témoin. Jack ne le tenait pas sous son emprise grâce à un quelconque mélange biochimique. C'était donc autre chose, et son esprit cartésien refusait d'admettre la raison de son attirance.

Cela tenait-il à son double langage ? La manière dont il le harcelait, lui parlait et le frustrait... le contentait ? Il lui revint en tête des images qui faute de chair à étreindre se révélaient frustrantes.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était subjugué par son chef et ça dans tous les sens du terme. Sa main se crispa sur la feuille de papier et se jeta sur son carnet pour tenter de démêler ses sentiments trop confus.

_Journal de Ianto 25 janvier 2007_

" attirance sexuelle ou attirance psychologique ? Jack me hante. J'ai du mal à penser à autre chose. Je suis complètement sous son emprise. Il me demande de sauter et je lui réponds jusqu'où. Et curieusement ça me va. Je lui fais confiance. J'aime être à ses côtés, j'aime partager ses plaisanteries. Merde! J'aime aussi coucher avec lui. Ce qu'il est capable de faire est impressionnant. A quel point cela m'affecte ? Je ne peux plus le haïr, je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je suis condamné à le suivre. Je devrais peut-être penser à consulter. Je suis en train de faire une fixation sur mon chef. je devrais peut-être demander à papa le nom de son dernier psy, ça m'aiderait.

Je suis jaloux de son ombre qui a l'avantage de le suivre partout où qu'il aille. Je me demande ce qu'il avait à faire à Londres, ce week-end. Enfin, si c'est bien à Londres qu'il se rendait et qui il va rencontrer là-bas. Je n'ai aucun droit sur lui, mais ça m'intrigue. Voit-il quelqu'un ?

Un homme comme lui, intouché par le temps, aussi séduisant, doit avoir un vrai vivier pour satisfaire ses envies. Même pas besoin de demander, je suis sûr qu'il claque des doigts et on vient à lui très facilement. Y'a qu'à voir Gwen, Y'a qu'à me voir. Elle a reporté son besoin sur Owen mais je vois les regards qu'elle pose sur lui. Sans doute les mêmes que les miens. D'ailleurs je suis certain que c'est fini avec Owen, vu comment ils se parlent. Va-t-elle revenir vers Jack ? Sans doute.

Nb : acheter du café pour Owen, Barsslick, son préféré. Il faut qu'il se sente comme à la maison.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

oh... NB : cherche béta à ne pas spoiler pour correction d'un one-shot sur Walking Dead, si intéressé(e), n'hésitez pas !


	11. Chapter 11

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66... qui si elle relit va avoir des surprises !

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

Un grand merci aux divers reviews, messages et autres following, ça réchauffe alors qu'on rentre dans la mauvaise saison. Allez, six mois de pluie, c'est pas la mort !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Journal de Ianto 13 mars 2007*<em>

" Encore une fois, Jack a disparu. Cela ne devrait plus m'étonner mais je n'y peux rien. Il ne part jamais très longtemps, quelques jours tout au plus. Il revient toujours, parfois si abattu que je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Il ne dit jamais où il va, s'il a besoin d'aide ou s'il a besoin de nous, de moi.

Gwen est allée le chercher cette fois-ci, mais impossible de savoir où ils étaient passés. Pas qu'ils y mettent de la mauvaise volonté, j'ai tenté de cuisiner Gwen. Trop facile, un zeste de chantage, un coup d'œil larmoyant et elle me dit tout, habituellement.

Ils n'ont aucun souvenir de leur balade et cela ne les chagrine absolument pas. Jack est revenu, c'est tout ce qui importe à Gwen. J'ai peur qu'ils ne se soient retconnés. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait et je déteste ne pas savoir.

De plus autre chose a changé. Le corps de Jack a changé. Il n'y a plus aucun morceau de métal dans son corps. Les balles, les fragments de métal que son corps conservait comme des souvenirs physiques de ses blessures effacées avaient entièrement disparu. Je le sais, je ne les sens plus sous mes doigts lorsque nous « batifolons ». C'est étrange, mais cela ne semble pas étonner Jack. Il pense sans doute que tout a disparu naturellement. Comme s'il était naturel d'avoir une telle quincaillerie disparaître de son corps. Il ne semble jamais se poser de question, ni sur ça, ni sur nous.

C'est sa façon d'être, un vrai papillon qui ne veut pas s'impliquer plus que nécessaire dans la vie humaine. C'est à se demander s'il éprouve des sentiments parfois. Il peut paraître si distant de nous, légèreté feinte, à croire qu'il ne sait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Je pense qu'il a préféré enfermer son cœur sous une gangue de glace plutôt que de souffrir encore en s'abandonnant à ses sentiments. Une si longue vie… Je ne peux prendre que ce qu'il a à m'offrir, son corps, sa présence. D'un accord tacite, nous savons qu'il ne peut y avoir de sentiment.

Enfin, il est de retour et ça me suffit de le voir près de nous pour être heureux. Un sourire en coin de sa part et je sais qu'il m'attend pour un petit corps à corps. Le sexe a des vertus apaisantes pour tous les êtres humains, mais pour Jack, c'est presque un mode de communication. A croire qu'il a été élevé par des bonobos. Ils ont vraiment compris le concept de « faites l'amour, pas la guerre ».

D'ailleurs, je me demande s'il a proposé à Owen un petit rendez-vous dans sa chambre pour l'apaiser. Il est toujours d'une humeur de dogue, même les weevils ont peur de lui.

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder la chaîne animalière, ça commence à me jouer des tours.

NB : Penser à ramener la robe de Toshiko du pressing, c'est l'anniversaire de son grand-père dans une semaine. »

* * *

><p><em>Mai 2007<em>

Ianto resserra la prise sur son arme, visant Owen qui le défiait du regard. Ils étaient comme deux frères ennemis, incapables d'aller au-delà de leurs divergences.

- Je suis plus que ça, Jack a besoin de moi.

- Dans tes rêves, Ianto, dans tes rêves tristes où Jack veut juste tirer un coup.

Ianto serra les dents et arma le glock qui pesait lourdement dans sa paume. Il tremblait de rage, face au mépris d'Owen, inconscient de la colère soulevée sous son crâne.

- La faille a pris mon amour et mon capitaine, reprit le médecin, frémissant. Et si je dois mourir afin de les sauver, alors je n'aurais fait que mon devoir !

Il activa le manipulateur et replaça le disque qui glissait dans sa main. Ianto tira, visant l'épaule. Owen hurla et s'effondra sur le manipulateur. La machine s'activa en actionnant son puissant mécanisme. Owen roula sur le dos en se tenant le bras. Ianto se passa la main dans les cheveux, la bouche pendante, l'air horrifié.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire !

Owen s'en fichait. Il avait mal, il passa la main sur la plaie, seul le muscle avait été touché. Un trou sanglant, la balle était ressortie de l'autre côté, brûlant la chair. Une chance que le Gallois tire bien, quelques centimètres plus loin et c'en était fini de ses dons de chirurgien. Il n'allait certainement pas le remercier pour cela. Il souffrait par sa faute. La faille s'ouvrit avec un bruit déchirant. Il serra les dents en espérant que cette douleur en vaille la peine. Il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il était prêt à mourir pour cela. Il échangea un regard avec l'autre homme, le visage figé d'horreur.

Owen ne bougeait pas, il semblait attendre qu'il l'achève. Ianto lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. La voix de Gwen lui déchira l'oreille en le sortant d'une sorte de transe.

- Jack, Tosh! Oh mon dieu! Ils sont ici!

Le soulagement déferla sur les deux hommes. Jack était de retour, Jack allait pouvoir gérer tout ça. Il allait comprendre et régler leurs problèmes. Ianto se rapprocha d'Owen pour l'aider, le médecin le chassa de la main, faiblement, mais le Gallois était déterminé.

- Viens, je vais t'aider.

- ça pour m'aider, Ianto, tu aurais dû tirer en pleine tête, murmura Owen, alors que Ianto le soulevait pour le porter jusqu'à son aile médicale.

Il connaissait les premiers secours et le médecin mit de côté sa rancœur compréhensible pour lui indiquer comment endormir la plaie, désinfecter et poser le bandage. Il attendait qu'il s'excuse. Ianto s'excusait toujours. Mais cette fois, le Gallois gardait la bouche fermée sur ses reproches. Il disparut pour surveiller l'activation de la faille qui ne s'était toujours pas refermée. Owen baissa la tête.

Le reste de l'équipe rentra et Ianto sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jack était sombre, perdu dans ses pensées tandis que les filles s'interrogeaient sur l'état d'Owen.

- Mon dieu, mais que t'est-il arrivé ? S'écria Toshiko en se précipitant sur lui.

- Rien, Ianto qui s'est pris pour un héros.

Le Gallois ne répondit pas mais suivit Jack des yeux, voyant combien il semblait affecté. Que s'était-il passé dans ce déplacement temporel ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il paraissait triste, déprimé.

- Heureusement que tu tires mal, continua Owen en triturant le pansement, vérifiant qu'il était bien fait, avec l'aide de Toshiko, inquiète pour lui.

- J'ai visé l'épaule, répondit Ianto, presque absent, le regard vissé sur le Capitaine.

Gwen semblait avoir également capté le malaise de Jack mais Toshiko la doubla. La Galloise fit une grimace comique, retournée par Ianto. Ils regardèrent les deux naufragés du temps parler doucement, avant de porter un toast au Capitaine Harkness.

Le Gallois baissa la tête vers les équations qui défilaient sur l'ordinateur. Il venait de comprendre. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et Jack ne lui avait jamais rien promis. Il était un électron libre, libre d'aimer qui il voulait, libre de pleurer qui il voulait. Il faisait toujours ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais il avait l'air malheureux et c'était quelque chose que Ianto ne supportait pas chez son Capitaine. Il avait besoin de le voir heureux, souriant, même si cela passait par l'écrasement de ses propres sentiments ou son propre malheur. Ce visage triste lui donnait envie d'être son moyen de consolation. Ce soir peut-être si la faille voulait bien se calmer, il lui proposerait une promenade sur la rade. Juste une balade, juste quelques gestes pour aider le capitaine. Il se mordit les lèvres sur ce qu'il éprouvait, le cœur serré de le voir brisé.

* * *

><p><em>Journal de Ianto 15 mai 2007<em>

" Jack est dans un caisson. Jack est mort. Même en écrivant ces mots, je ne peux pas le croire. Lui, l'immortel ! Lui que j'ai vu revenir d'entre les morts sous mes yeux. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je n'arrive par le croire. Je regarde Gwen à travers la vidéosurveillance. Elle lui parle, elle lui tient la main. Elle croit en lui. Je ne peux pas le regarder. Ça fait deux jours, deux jours que je la regarde le veiller. Je ne peux pas le regarder, lui.

Owen et Toshiko ont tenté de l'écarter pour refermer ce caisson et clore cette histoire. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux conserver l'image d'un Jack vivant, libre, merveilleux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai essayé, je ne peux pas. Être ici dans son bureau rempli par ses objets et son odeur, j'ai l'impression qu'il est là avec moi. Qu'avons-nous fait ? Ouvrir la faille était un piège fomenté par Bilis. Tout est dans le rapport.

Une créature affamée s'est jetée sur la ville et Jack a donné sa vie pour sauver ses habitants. Il a relâché son excès de vie, attirant le monstre vers lui. Il nous a donné le temps de refermer la faille en se sacrifiant. Mais nous n'avons pas été suffisamment rapides. 128 personnes, dont Jack, sont décédées. 128 vies. Gwen nous a appelé une fois tout terminé et depuis il repose ici dans la morgue prêt à être congelé pour l'éternité.

Il faut que nous passions à autre chose. Nous devons continuer, vivre avec le poids du remord, la culpabilité de notre rébellion. Que vais-je faire sans lui ? J'ai réussi à dépasser mon désespoir avec lui, grâce à lui. Comment dépasser sa mort ? Comment un immortel peut-il mourir ? Je ne peux pas l'oublier."

Toshiko avait remarqué que Ianto s'enfermait dans le bureau de Jack. Il ne leur préparait plus de café. Il semblait porter le deuil et elle le comprenait. Elle savait par quoi il était passé, elle en avait été le témoin.

Elle s'était étonnée dans un premier temps de voir que le Capitaine ne l'avait pas renvoyé ni effacé sa mémoire après sa trahison six mois auparavant. Puis elle avait vu Jack le soutenir, lui parler, l'apprivoiser et finalement lui donner plus de responsabilité. Il ne se contentait pas seulement de faire du café ou nettoyer derrière eux. Il était devenu un membre à part entière en intervenant lui aussi sur le terrain.

Jack avait pris en main son apprentissage et il était devenu très efficace, s'ouvrant peu à peu à eux. Mais aujourd'hui il s'était entièrement refermé. Il leur montrait à nouveau cette facette de lui, renfrogné et difficile d'accès.

Elle se leva de sa station et s'approcha du jeune homme qui écrivait sur son journal. Il leva les yeux sur elle, le regard triste, injecté de sang. Elle nota que les écrans vidéo montraient Gwen et le plafond. Un autre écran montrait des images vieilles d'une semaine. Jack apparaissait au centre, regardant le hub dans le vague, accoudé sur le garde-corps. Il se redressait et souriait doucement à quelqu'un invisible à l'écran.

Ianto éteignit l'écran d'une main lasse. Tosh lui sourit doucement, comprenant sa peine.

- Ianto, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?

Il ne répondit pas, esquivant son regard. Elle soupira, connaissant la réponse. Autant que Gwen, visiblement. Il avait des cernes sombres autour des yeux, une barbe de plusieurs jours.

- Il faut que tu te reposes. Allonge-toi sur le sofa.

- Non, murmura-t-il, je ne veux pas.

- Je comprends, Ianto, dit-elle, alors pourrais-tu nous faire un peu de café ? Gwen va en avoir besoin, tu sais.

Il ouvrit des yeux affolés. Toshiko comprit que l'absence de Jack allait tous les toucher à différents degrés. Elle sentit que Ianto ne pouvait pas descendre auprès de la jeune femme, se confronter au corps défunt de son capitaine.

- Owen lui apportera, dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce, viens.

Ianto se leva lourdement, comme un automate et la suivit dans le hub. Il cligna des yeux sous la luminosité. Il sembla se réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au Ritz ? croassa-t-il.

Toshiko soupira, ouvrant de grands yeux. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé de leur déplacement dans le temps, la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée à l'idée de rester là-bas, de ne jamais revoir sa famille. Jack avait été parfait, la réconfortant au possible en lui révélant - enfin- des vérités sur lui. Elle se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, peut-être que lui parler de ce que Jack lui avait appris lui ferait du bien. Jack aurait adoré, se dit-elle.

Elle le prit par le bras et lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu, la danse, les chansons, les bombes et le coup de foudre du Capitaine pour l'homme dont il avait pris le nom.

Ianto se figea en écoutant la jeune femme. Il l'avait vu. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Jack avait changé. Il était revenu avec un supplément d'âme. Il comprenait mieux. Il repoussa la douleur au plus profond de lui. Le Capitaine avait vécu, il avait ressenti un véritable amour permettant à son cœur de s'épanouir. La renaissance de sa capacité à aimer réellement. Jack avait brisé la gangue de glace autour de son cœur. Il était redevenu humain et maintenant il était mort.

Toshiko se retourna en entendant les tasses trembler dans ses mains, la cafetière tombant au sol. Le jeune homme lâchait prise à son chagrin, il pleurait, la tête basse comme un enfant perdu. Elle l'enlaça et le força à se tourner vers elle. Il résista avant de s'effondrer enfin sur son épaule, déversant sa peine et pleurant Jack.

Elle tenta de l'apaiser en faisant des cercles dans son dos du bout des jointures. Ianto la serra plus fort, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les muscles du dos de la Japonaise. Ses sanglots lui brisaient le cœur, mais elle sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Peu à peu l'orage s'apaisa et elle put le regarder avec un petit sourire compréhensif qui lui mit du baume au cœur.

Sans parler, ils ramassèrent les morceaux épars de la cafetière, rangeant un peu le désordre du Hub, rebranchant les câbles du container contenant l'étrange main.

Soudain Toshiko se figea, ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps. Ianto leva les yeux vers elle, surpris. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, presque noirs et incrédules. Il se tourna pour voir Gwen qui avançait, tenant Jack par la main. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Toshiko pirouetta et se précipita sur le Capitaine qui l'accueillit en la serrant sur son cœur. Il avait l'air défait, plus faible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, le visage mangé de cernes immenses. La mort avait laissé sa trace sur son corps fatigué. Ianto s'approcha plus lentement, timidement, tendant une main que Jack négligea pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Ianto enroula les siens autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui, respirant son odeur.

Jack prit son visage entre ses mains et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, captura ses lèvres dans un baiser farouche. Vivant. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et avant que Ianto ne réalise, leurs lèvres s'étaient quittées, meurtries et la chaleur de son corps s'éloignait de lui. Il était sous le choc de ce baiser violent qui le laissa étrangement étourdi, les jambes tremblantes. Sous le choc Harknessien.

Owen s'approcha à son tour d'un pas incertain, peu sûr de l'accueil. Il s'arrêta, les épaules frémissantes. Jack traversa l'espace qui les séparait et se tint face à lui. Owen luttait contre lui-même, cherchant ses mots.

- Je te pardonne, dit Jack d'une voix sincère accompagnée d'un sourire.

Owen, bouleversé, se laissa entraîner par son leader dans une accolade bienveillante qui effaça toute tension entre eux. Son cœur déborda de soulagement, tout comme ses yeux, tandis que le reste de l'équipe les regardait, ému par leurs retrouvailles. Jack avait réussi à vaincre la mort une nouvelle fois et il reprenait sa place incontestée, celle de les guider à travers leurs aventures.

Ianto éprouva le besoin de respirer. Il ne voulait pas que ses camarades soient témoins de son émotion. Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à respecter son engagement : pas de sentiment. Son cœur le trahissait.

- Je vais chercher des cafés, annonça-t-il, espérant être seul.

- Allons-y, dit Jack avec un sourire brillant de larme, je vous accompagne. Vous avez besoin de prendre l'air tous autant que vous êtes. Vous avez l'air de vrais zombis.

- C'est que tu n'as pas vu ta tête, Jack, fit Owen en essuyant ses larmes. Reste ici le temps que tu te recomposes. Faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu es Jack.

- Si seulement je le savais, dit le Capitaine avec un sourire navré. Désolé. Allez, je meurs d'envie d'un café.

- Ah, très drôle, Jack, fit Gwen, je reste avec toi.

Ianto lui jeta un regard surpris. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Jack, la 9ème merveille du monde. Toshiko le poussa en avant et l'œil rieur de Jack lui envoyant une œillade amusée fut la dernière image qu'il eut de son Capitaine. A son retour, Jack avait disparu, emporté par une tempête qui avait ravagé le Hub.

Ils enquêtèrent sur sa disparition et s'aperçurent que Jack avait emporté avec lui quelques objets. La main mystérieuse et son container, son wobley et le sac à dos de Ianto, contenant toutes ses affaires personnelles incluant ordinateur portable, journal, mp3 et clé de son appartement.

En moins de 10 minutes, il avait perdu son Capitaine et son logis. Evidemment il fut plus facile de trouver un serrurier un dimanche soir en plein centre-ville que de retrouver le disparu. C'était comme s'il s'était évanoui de la surface de la Terre.

Toshiko analysa les images prises par les caméras de vidéosurveillance, laissées intactes par l'explosion de faille. On voyait Jack dresser l'oreille comme entendant un son particulier. Il se saisissait de la jarre, du sac, de son arme et disparaissait par l'ascenseur invisible. Elle passa alors sur les caméras extérieures braquées sur la place Roald Dahl. Une étrange boite bleue apparaissait, une ancienne cabine de police, année 70 apparaissait à 16h03. Jack courait vers elle à toutes jambes en hurlant dans le vent de la course. A 16h05 il s'accrochait au bois bleu et disparaissait sans que personne n'y attache de l'importance. Elle soupçonna un filtre de perception et donc une technologie alien. Mais qui le Capitaine avait-il rencontré ?

Gwen ne décolérait pas. Il les avait abandonnés alors même qu'il était revenu pour elle, grâce à elle. Elle n'y croyait pas. Comment faire fonctionner Torchwood sans lui ? Peu à peu elle se rendit compte qu'ils y arrivaient parfaitement. Sans lui. Owen s'était repris, le pardon de Jack l'avait renforcé, il se sentait devoir être digne de sa confiance. Toshiko avait remisé dans son esprit sa rancœur face à la fuite de Jack en se plongeant dans le travail. Ianto en revanche les inquiéta.

Les jours qui suivirent furent atroces. Ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé, ne pas avoir de nouvelles le tuait à petit feu. Il traversait des périodes de profond abattement, suivi d'un irrépressible besoin de sortir, de bouger, de brûler sa vie. Il travaillait désormais sur le terrain, coursant les weevils et récoltant les indices et les artefacts, sans rien exprimer. Mais Toshiko voyait clair en lui désormais. Il était malheureux, plus rien n'arrivait à l'égayer, et plus le temps passait et plus cela empirait. Elle le sentait. Il restait proche d'eux, à leur écoute sans s'épancher. Cette carapace n'avait craqué qu'une seule fois, à la mort de Jack.

Depuis son départ, il s'était éteint, un véritable fantôme. Jack lui manquait. Sans lui, il lui semblait avoir perdu le goût de vivre. Mais la pire pensée était de savoir que Jack les avait quittés de son plein gré. Ianto avait reconnu le Tardis, le vaisseau du Docteur, l'obsession de Torchwood 1 et celle de Jack. Il raconta tout à ses collègues et cela acheva de saper leur confiance en un retour de Jack. Tous savaient qu'il avait attendu le Docteur si longtemps qu'il n'avait pu laisser échapper cette occasion. Il les avait abandonnés volontairement. Et cela rendait son départ plus difficile à accepter.

Les mois passèrent et la vie continua sans Jack. Unit continua de demander ses rapports, le Premier Ministre leur demandait des comptes et, un jour de Septembre, demanda à les rencontrer. Harold Saxon, fraîchement élu, arriva à Cardiff et souhaita les rencontrer à l'Hôtel de Ville. Il voulait leur parler d'une mission si particulière qu'il ne pouvait la confier qu'à Torchwood.

- Harkness n'est pas là, dit Owen au téléphone alors que l'homme se montrait plus insistant.

- Oh quel dommage! J'aurais tellement aimé le rencontrer!

Il émit un petit rire narquois, agaçant l'oreille du jeune homme qui secoua la tête.

- Il n'est pas là. De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

- j'ai une mission pour vous. J'aimerais vous rencontrer.

- Ici ?

Owen fit un signe à Gwen qui passait, intriguée par ce coup de fil qui mettait son collègue dans un état de nerfs croissant.

- Je suis à l'Hôtel de ville, rejoignez-moi dans une heure. Oh…. Vous n'allez certainement pas contester un ordre de votre Premier Ministre, n'est-ce pas ? Soyez ponctuel, M Harper!

- Oui, nous venons.

Owen raccrocha, fronça des sourcils, partagea un regard concerné avec Gwen qui se mordait les lèvres, visiblement curieuse.

- C'était qui ?

- Le Premier Ministre, Gwen, ligne directe !

- Il a dit quoi ?

- Je crois qu'il nous a convoqués à l'hôtel de ville.

- pourquoi? Demanda Ianto en s'approchant à son tour.

De sa place, il avait entendu la conversation.

- Il ne l'a pas dit.

- waouh, on va rencontrer le Premier Ministre! Dit Gwen. Tu te rends compte! Jai voté pour lui !

- Moi aussi, firent Owen et Toshiko.

Ianto leva un sourcil, lui aussi avait voté pour Saxon. A la réflexion, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de son programme. Il ressentait un léger malaise à cette idée. Un peu comme ses collègues au même moment. Ils échangèrent des regards interloqués.

- Ok, nous n'avons pas le choix, reprit Gwen, nous allons le voir. Si ça se trouve, il a des informations sur Jack.

- Depuis deux mois que nous le cherchons, j'en doute, fit Ianto.

- Moi aussi, fit Gwen, mais qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

Ianto et Owen haussèrent les épaules. Le médecin grimaça sous la morsure de la douleur, la cicatrice à son épaule était encore fraîche comme sa rancœur envers l'agent Jones.

- Tu tires vraiment comme ma grand-mère, Ianto.

- Je préfère tirer comme une grand-mère que t'esquinter l'épaule.

- Mais tu l'as esquintée ! S'offusqua Owen.

- Juste le muscle.

- J'ai mal ! Râla Owen

- Au bout de deux mois, va voir un médecin, Harper !

- Je suis médecin !

- Pas pour toi-même ! t'es un mauvais patient.

- Comme tous les médecins…

Ils s'affrontaient une nouvelle fois, ils s'échangeaient des piques. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Ils passaient leurs nerfs l'un sur l'autre et cela les soulageait un peu. Les deux femmes avaient tenté de s'opposer à leurs querelles, au début, avant de se faire vertement rembarré. Elles les laissaient s'écharper, désormais, comprenant qu'ils en avaient besoin pour oublier l'absent.

- Bon, on y va ? fit Owen en coupant court à la dispute naissante.

- A-t-on le choix ? Tu as accepté, lui rappela Gwen.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, dit le médecin perturbé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- En route, fit Gwen, on en saura plus en le rencontrant. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne nous gardera pas plus longtemps. Rhys a promis de m'inviter à dîner ce soir.

- ouais, ouais, c'est pas comme si tu attendais qu'il te demande en mariage, renâcla Owen.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle, d'un air outré auquel il répondit par un regard goguenard.

Toshiko jugea plus prudent de les séparer en entraînant Gwen vers le garage.

- Attends qu'il rencontre Jack, et il comprendra que tu es dingue de lui, murmura Owen, d'un ton triste. Comme moi, je le savais.

Ianto qui était resté en arrière le regarda interloqué. Il savait que Gwen idolâtrait Jack, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'Owen en avait souffert. Ils partagèrent un sourire triste, compréhensif qui les souda plus que les piques échangées. Ils se hâtèrent, le Premier Ministre les attendait et il ne paraissait pas être un homme patient.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

* passage faisant référence aux web épisodes Web of lies, pas vraiment nécessaire ici, mais bon, chronologie oblige.


	12. Chapter 12

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66... qui si elle relit va avoir des surprises !

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<br>**

* * *

><p>L'hôtel de ville pavoisait, la sécurité était sur les dents. Le Premier Ministre était entre ses murs gris aux grands balcons, couverts de petits drapeaux qui claquaient dans le vent. Ianto et Gwen ricanèrent en voyant les couleurs du Pays de Galles côtoyer celle de l'Angleterre. Owen gara le SUV devant l'entrée, prêt à repartir. Il poussa un soupir contraint en appuyant sa tête sur son siège. Il n'aimait pas diriger quoiqu'il ait pu en dire. Il avait horreur que tout le monde se tourne vers lui comme s'il avait toutes les réponses. Comment Jack supportait-il cela ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit parti.<p>

Gwen et Ianto étaient déjà au dehors et discutaient avec les gardes. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas au courant de leur convocation. Owen sortit et claqua sa portière, plaquant un air peu aimable sur son visage.

- Torchwood ! le Premier Ministre nous attend ! tout de suite !

L'homme qui lui faisait face posa le doigt sur son oreillette avant de hocher la tête à un commentaire invisible.

- Bien, monsieur. Veuillez nous accompagner. Il vous attend.

Quelques minutes de marche au cœur de l'hôtel de Ville et ils se retrouvèrent face à Harold Saxon dans une salle de réception, tendue de velours vert, transformée en salle à manger pour l'occasion. Une table dressée trônait au milieu de la pièce, éclairée malgré le soleil par un lustre en cristal rutilant. Les assiettes aux armories galloises paraissaient anciennes et coûteuses, l'intendance de l'Hôtel de ville avait profité de l'occasion pour sortir sa plus belle vaisselle. Il fallait au moins cela pour flatter l'orgueil du nouveau Premier Ministre.

Il parut plus petit et plus mince que l'image qu'ils en avaient. Il était suivi par une jeune femme blonde, drapée d'une robe magenta du plus bel effet. Owen commença à siffler d'approbation, Toshiko lui décocha un coup de coude, en surprenant le regard glacé du Premier Ministre qui les accueillit avec un faux sourire.

- L'équipe Torchwood presque au complet, dites-moi ! Les rumeurs sont vraies. Le Capitaine n'est plus à son poste. Savez-vous pour quelles raisons ?

- Raison personnelle, jappa Owen, détestant d'emblée le ton que prenait l'homme. Premier Ministre ou pas, il ne l'aima pas instinctivement. Et en jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde, il vit que son sentiment était partagé. Ianto et Tosh gardaient les bras croisés, Gwen avait un air sérieux masquant ses émotions.

- Raison personnelle ? Oui, on peut dire ça, dit Saxon d'un air guilleret, tout à fait le Capitaine. En attendant vous continuez de travailler sans lui. C'est bien, bonne mentalité.

- Venons-en aux faits. Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? Pour autre chose que des félicitations, dit Owen en serrant les dents.

- Dr Owen Harper, commandant en second, je vois qu'Harkness vous a bien entraîné. Passons donc aux choses sérieuses.

- Enfin, murmura Owen, s'attirant un regard complice de la part de Gwen.

Saxon eut un rictus avant de les inviter à s'asseoir à table.

- nous ne sommes pas là pour déjeuner, fit Owen en fronçant les sourcils, regardant Monsieur Saxon prendre place. Les serveurs s'empressèrent d'apporter les plats à son signal.

- Profitez-en! C'est un déjeuner d'affaire, dit le Premier Ministre en embrassant la main de son épouse, assise à sa droite. Je ne connais pas de coutume plus agréable que de manger en discutant de votre prochaine mission.

Owen s'avoua vaincu, le regard froid de cet homme le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Il s'assit, suivi de ses équipiers.

- Nous avons déjà une mission, fit Ianto en admirant la robe rubis du vin servi.

- ouais, reprit Owen en lui jetant un coup d'œil acéré, nous gardons Cardiff contre les grands méchants envahisseurs aliens.

- Disons que c'est une mission ultrasecrète nécessitant la discrétion et le doigté d'une équipe expérimentée que je vous propose. Miss Sato, si le foie gras ne vous convient pas, je peux vous faire venir du caviar d'aubergine. Il est divin.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Il paraissait tout savoir d'eux. Elle avait horreur du foie gras, la souffrance de ces pauvres bêtes, juste pour un pâté ne l'enchantait guère.

- quelle est cette mission ? demanda Gwen en se faisant des tartines.

Elle avait noté l'assurance de cet homme visiblement habitué à se faire obéir et imbu de lui-même. La meilleure façon de négocier avec ce genre de personne était d'attaquer le premier sans lui laisser l'avantage du terrain.

- Miss Cooper, toujours aussi vive. C'est un plaisir de vous connaître.

Owen grinça des dents au grand amusement d'Harold qui lui décocha un sourire ironique. Il reprit d'un ton guilleret.

- Vous connaissez l'Himalaya en cette saison ? Glacial, mais j'ai eu une information concernant la présence d'un vaisseau extra-terrestre sur les flancs de l'Annapurna. Connaissant l'état actuel de nos relations avec la Chine et l'Inde, quelques tensions sans importance – rien qu'une bombe atomique ne puisse résoudre. Je plaisante, Miss Cooper, je plaisante.- Je pense qu'une petite équipe aguerrie devrait s'assurer de la réalité de ce vaisseau et revenir avec une meilleure connaissance de sa technologie.

- Vous voulez nous envoyer dans l'Himalaya ? éclata Owen, c'est du délire ! Il vous faut un docteur. Vous êtes cinglé !

- Non, simplement le Premier Ministre de la puissante Grande-Bretagne qui vous demande une faveur.

- Vous n'avez personne d'autre à envoyer? Demanda Toshiko d'une voix incertaine. UNIT, les forces spéciales.

- Aucun qui aurait votre taux de résultat, les flatta-t-il, je vous offre les billets et l'assistance technique. De plus, cela vous permettrait de prendre des vacances.

- Jack refuserait, dit Ianto, d'un air buté.

- La ferme, Ianto! Il n'est pas là, reprit Owen. C'est moi qui prend les foutues décisions, et avant de me décider, je veux tout connaître sur le dossier.

- J'aime votre façon d'agir, Dr Harper, je suis certain que nous allons nous entendre. Très chère Tish, dit-il à une jeune métisse aux cheveux tirés en arrière, apportez le dossier pour ces jeunes gens, je vous prie. Et maintenant, si vous êtes prêts, nous allons passer au plat de résistance. Ne craignez rien, je suis sûr, Miss Sato, que le pauvre agneau n'aura pas trop souffert. Mon cuisinier est un véritable artiste.

Nul ne répondit, son ton présomptueux excitait leur méfiance. Mais sa table était délicieuse. Ianto découvrait de nouvelles saveurs, lui qui se nourrissait depuis quelques années de junkfood arrosée de café. En regardant ses collègues, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à apprécier ce navarin d'agneau, tout à fait succulent. Le dossier arriva en même temps que le dessert, une mousse de fruit sensationnelle. L'effet du bon repas commença à se faire sentir, les langues se déliaient et la méfiance s'envolait. Saxon était un hôte charmant lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose. Ils parlaient de la mission, comme s'ils l'avaient déjà acceptée, au grand dam de Ianto, resté sur sa première idée. Le Premier Ministre les laissa enfin repartir en leur arrachant la promesse qu'ils lui donneraient une réponse rapidement.

Après étude des photographies satellites, Toshiko attesta la réalité de la présence d'un vaisseau sur le versant tibétain. Avec les preuves qu'elle lui apporta, Owen accepta la mission proposée. Ianto continua de froncer les sourcils, sourdement inquiet. Mais il savait que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il préféra se taire le temps du voyage jusqu'au pied de l'Annapurna.

- je croyais que tu détestais le camping, Owen, fut les premiers mots qu'il prononça en deux jours, en regardant s'approcher deux sherpas et leurs attirails.

Owen grimaça. Il savait bien que le Gallois attendait son heure pour lui faire sentir sa désapprobation. Il aurait préféré le silence et la chaleur du Hub au reproche glacial qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

- Ouais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai emmené ! Tu aimes ça autant que moi.

Les deux femmes approchèrent à leur tour, les cols de fourrure cachaient leurs visages et une fois harnachées, il devint difficile de discerner qui était qui sous l'épaisse couche de vêtements.

- Je n'aime pas la neige, râla Ianto.

- On vient de faire 15 000 kms, on est devant le plus somptueux des paysages, au lever du soleil et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'on va rencontrer le yéti ? demanda Ianto d'un ton ironique.

Owen s'esclaffa et lui colla une bourrade dans le dos qui le fit bondir de trois pas dans la neige.

- l'espoir fait vivre, dit le médecin, on a trois jours de randonnée avant d'accéder au vaisseau.

- Au plein cœur de la montagne himalayenne, fit Toshiko, loin de tout. Je n'ai aucun réseau ici, même le satellite ne passe pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Owen plus joyeux, je suis sûr qu'un bol d'air vous fera du bien. On a besoin de s'aérer l'esprit de temps en temps.

- Un match de rugby et une bonne bière, ça marche aussi, assura Gwen en se mettant à marcher.

- C'est un vrai piège, murmura Toshiko, nous serons loin de tout s'il nous arrive quelque chose.

Ianto lui décocha un regard perçant, la jeune femme paraissait plus démoralisée que lui à l'idée de faire ce trekking dans la neige. Harold Saxon n'avait pas menti, l'Himalaya était glacial en cette saison.

- Promis, jura Owen en serrant les lanières de son sac, je vous paye une bière en rentrant. Je suis sûr que ce sera vite terminé !

oOoOo

- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, fit Owen en serrant les dents, ça va sûrement être plus long.

- Il faut que nous rebroussions chemin, Owen, Tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller loin dans cet état.

Gwen avait les yeux écarquillés, sa capuche baissée, ses cheveux auréolant sa tête aux traits tirés comme un voile noir. Ils étaient rassemblés sous la même tente, secouée par des vents violents, qui chassaient des paquets de neige.

Owen avait le visage blanc, lessivé par la douleur. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier.

- Va falloir réduire la fracture, cracha-t-il entre ses lèvres mordues au sang.

Toshiko masqua sa bouche de son poing ganté. La jambe d'Owen formait un angle bizarre qui la rendait nauséeuse.

- Non, on doit te redescendre. Tout ira bien, Owen. murmura-t-elle sans trop y croire.

- On est à deux jours de marche du dispensaire le plus proche, continua Owen en agitant la tête. Pas le choix. Où est Ianto ?

- Ici, fit l'homme en s'approchant de lui à genoux. J'ai récupéré ta trousse de premier secours.

- Pff, injecte-moi de la morphine et remets-moi la jambe en place! Bordel, Ianto, fais-le !

- Je ne suis pas médecin, dit le jeune homme en tremblant, ses yeux s'accrochant à ceux d'Owen.

- non, mais tu l'as déjà fait ! Lisa... je sais que tu l'as soignée...

Ianto ne voulait pas l'écouter, mais il ne put détourner son regard du médecin. Il savait qu'il avait raison, il pouvait le faire. Il s'était occupé des blessures de son ancienne fiancée, apprenant sur le tas les gestes pour la sauver. Il avait le devoir d'essayer, pour Owen.

- Ok, dit-il dans un soupir. Toshiko, injecte-lui un calmant, pendant que je découpe le pantalon. Gwen, prépare de quoi faire une attelle.

- Mais avec quoi ?

- La deuxième tente, dans le sac. Tu sors les tiges et du fil.

- Tu es sûr de toi, Ianto ? Demanda Toshiko, blême à l'idée d'opérer Owen dans ces conditions.

- On n'a pas le choix, répéta le Gallois, les Sherpas nous ont abandonnés. C'était un piège. Tu avais raison. On doit faire ce qu'il faut pour nous en tirer.

- Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part et personne ne sait qu'on est là, à part ceux qui nous ont laissé là. Il n'y a rien pour nous ici. C'est ... un environnement hostile.

- Je sais, dit Gwen, abandonnant son ouvrage pour poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son amie. On va s'en tirer, je te le promets. On va y arriver. Ianto, remets-lui la jambe! Et toi, Owen, serre les dents et pense à Torchwood!

- Ahah, très malin, Cooper, si je serre plus, je me pète les dents.

- ça te fera penser à autre chose, jeta Ianto. Accroche-toi, Owen!

Une fois le pantalon entièrement découpé, Ianto laissa Toshiko planter la seringue près de l'os. Ils attendirent patiemment que cela agisse pendant que Gwen allumait un feu. Le blizzard continuait de hurler et de secouer leur fragile habitacle qui les séparait d'une mort glaciale.

Ianto partagea un regard anxieux avec Owen. Malgré les calmants, ils savaient tous les deux que la douleur allait être terrible. L'os ne s'anesthésie pas. Owen battit des paupières, lui donnant l'ordre qu'ils redoutaient. Ianto s'activa aussitôt, serrant les dents, s'endurcissant contre les hurlements de son ami alors qu'il réduisait la fracture rapidement. Owen se tordit contre la douleur ignoble qui naissait de son tibia pour ravager jusqu'à son cœur. Gwen et Toshiko le tenaient fermement, luttant contre leur instinct qui leur soufflait d'apaiser sa souffrance en le laissant tranquille.

Owen bascula dans une inconscience miséricordieuse. Ils s'interrompirent, les cris retentissaient encore à leurs oreilles, bouleversants. Son visage apaisé devenait inquiétant. Gwen vérifia ses constantes et souffla.

- évanoui.

- on termine rapidement alors. Je dois désinfecter avant de refermer la plaie. Ensuite, je pourrais poser l'attelle. J'ai besoin du fil à suture.

- Toshiko ! fit Gwen en secouant la japonaise qui scrutait les traits d'Owen avec un regard étrange.

- Oui, oui, tiens...

Ils travaillèrent dans un silence seulement rompu par le vent mugissant qui redoublait d'effort pour arracher la tente de l'anfractuosité où elle se nichait. Ianto banda sommairement la cuisse, il savait qu'il devrait recommencer le lendemain pour éviter toute infection. Toshiko s'assit en soufflant bruyamment, retenant ses larmes. Gwen vint la rejoindre, l'entourant de son bras, tandis que Ianto recouvrait leur ami d'une couverture de survie.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit la Galloise.

- J'aurais dû vous réveiller. Il n'aurait pas dû y aller seul.

- Il n'aurait pas essayé de sauver nos possessions, il n'aurait pas eu la jambe brisée, dit Ianto en se nettoyant les mains avec de la neige fondue. Mais on serait moins bien loti. Là au moins, nous avons un abri, quelques provisions et du feu. Ça pourrait être bien pire.

- Pour combien de temps ? fit Gwen, on était presque au but. Pourquoi sont-ils partis ?

- Parce qu'ils en ont reçu l'ordre, dit Toshiko, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons. C'était un piège depuis le début.

Les trois compagnons d'infortune se plongèrent dans leurs pensées. Ce voyage avait été insensé depuis le départ. Malgré leur méfiance, ils avaient accepté la mission que le Premier Ministre leur avait proposée et ils se retrouvaient abandonnés à plus de 4000 mètres d'altitude.

Ils se souvinrent de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière lorsque les sherpas les avaient quitté au cours de la nuit, emportant la plupart de leurs équipements.

Ils avaient monté le campement comme les trois soirs précédents, mangeant des rations autour d'un feu nourri de bouse de yack, le seul combustible disponible dans ces montagnes hostiles. Ils s'étaient couchés sous la même tente. Les Sherpas s'étaient installés de leur côté, ne cherchant pas à sympathiser.

La nuit avait englouti le camp et le sommeil les avait emportés loin de ce monde noir. Bien avant le lever de soleil, Toshiko s'était réveillée, prise d'un sentiment d'inquiétude. Elle avait dressé l'oreille avant de réveiller Owen qui dormait tout habillé près d'elle. Il tenta de la rassurer avant d'entendre le son de sabots s'éloignant du camp. Il avait remis son lourd manteau et s'était lancé à la poursuite des sherpas qui commençaient leur descente. Ceux-ci accélérèrent en entendant le médecin courir derrière eux. Owen réussit à en rattraper un qui lutta pour s'échapper. Ils roulèrent dans la neige, avant de glisser vertigineusement sur la glace et disparaître dans une crevasse.

Agrippé à la roche par un réflexe désespéré, Owen tenta de remonter. Ses forces lui manquèrent et il s'effondra sur le sherpa, six mètres en-dessous. Sa jambe se brisa sous lui, le choc lui coupa la respiration et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le reste de l'équipe l'avait cherché pendant deux heures à la lampe de poche. Les premières lueurs de l'aube leur avait permis de le retrouver à 250 m du campement déserté. Il avait survécu à sa chute en tombant sur le sherpa et il survécut au froid en récupérant les fourrures et le matériel que l'homme portait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'en attendant ses amis, scrutant le visage d'un homme mort pour seule compagnie.

Il frissonnait, glacé jusqu'à la moelle mais il trouva suffisamment de force pour les appeler. Ils trouvèrent le moyen de le remonter à l'aide de cordes abandonnées par les sherpas. Victime d'une fracture ouverte, ils l'avaient ramené au campement avec d'infinies précautions au moment où se levait une tempête de neige. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une journée de vivre, les tentes et un peu de matériel récupéré dans la crevasse. Ce n'était pas la meilleure journée à Torchwood et la petite opération sur la jambe d'Owen n'en était qu'une partie.

- Nous devons continuer, reprit Gwen, le vaisseau est à une demi-journée d'ici. Dès que la tempête se calme, on part.

- Tu oublies Owen! S'écria Toshiko, il ne va pas pouvoir supporter...

- Je le porterais, fit Ianto. Gwen a raison, c'est notre seule chance. Tu pourras sûrement bricoler quelque chose à partir des instruments de bord et appeler du secours.

- Nous serons surtout à l'abri de la tempête, dit Gwen en regardant son plan, mais je ne sais pas s'il y aura des occupants.

- Il n'y avait pas de présence vivante. Nous ne savons même pas si le vaisseau est en état. Non. Nous devrions redescendre, fit Toshiko, Owen a besoin de voir un vrai médecin.

- Gwen a raison, trancha la voix faible d'Owen qui venait de reprendre conscience et les avait écouté sans rien dire. Il faut que nous allions sur le vaisseau. C'est notre seule chance de survie. Nous devons contacter quelqu'un.

- Mais tu vas souffrir, dit Toshiko, les larmes aux yeux.

Owen lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné. Elle semblait particulièrement émotive, pensa-t-il et il tenta de dédramatiser la situation.

- Sinon vous me laissez ici, je suis sûr que je trouverais de la compagnie. Vous appelez les secours et vous me commandez une pinte, non deux. J'ai soif.

- Tu as de la fièvre, fit Ianto en passant la main sur son front. Bois un peu d'eau. On ne va pas te laisser là, je te porterai.

- Toi ? Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça ? Dans ces conditions, tu seras vite épuisé.

- Je te dois bien ça et puis, si on te laissait ici, je suis sûr que tu trouverais le moyen de faire des conneries.

Owen le remercia du regard. L'attention qu'il lui portait était réconfortante malgré tout. Il n'avait pas réellement pensé se sacrifier pour l'équipe, mais savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas l'abandonner le rassurait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, irritée d'avoir tant crié de douleur, et demanda à voir les points de suture.

Ianto roula des yeux et retira le bandage pour le laisser critiquer son travail. Il fut surpris de l'entendre le complimenter.

- Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Dommage qu'on doive se retrouver ici, au milieu de nulle part pour s'apercevoir que tu ferais une bonne infirmière.

- Repose-toi Owen! Nous partons dans deux heures quand tu pourras reprendre des calmants.

- Ouais, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Faire l'Annapurna sous drogue. Bande-moi la jambe et trouvez-moi des couvertures, je gèle.

- Repose-toi aussi, ordonna Gwen à Ianto, je vais monter la garde au cas où.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui peut nous arriver de pire que de se faire lâcher en pleine montagne par nos guides ?

- ben, je ne sais pas, tu as déjà entendu parler du yéti ? dit-elle pour dédramatiser.

- Qu'il vienne, j'ai froid.

Ils se regardèrent et sans comprendre explosèrent de rire. Puis l'altitude et le manque d'oxygène eurent raison de leur crise de fou rire en leur rappelant le précaire de leur situation. Ils se sourirent avant de s'installer du mieux possible pour se reposer. Ce qui leur restait à faire était le plus difficile.

oOoOo

La tempête se leva enfin. Ils dégagèrent la neige accumulée sur leur abri avant d'empaqueter leurs maigres possessions et se préparer au départ. Selon la carte de Gwen, ils devaient avancer vers le versant nord, direction Est. Tosh et Gwen se divisèrent les sacs et aidèrent Ianto à s'enharnacher pour porter Owen. Elles réussirent à l'attacher sur son dos, malgré le froid qui leur raidissait les doigts. Ils se mirent enfin en route d'un pas déjà fatigué.

La neige collait à leurs bottes, le vent les giflait et ils avançaient, quatre petites silhouettes isolées dans cette immensité immaculée.

Gwen avait peur de les mener au hasard. Elle gardait les yeux sur son cap à l'aide de la boussole, remerciant son père de l'avoir embarquée contre son gré en randonnées. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, mais elle ignorait comment survivre dans un désert de neige. Elle s'inquiétait pour Owen qui semblait fiévreux, pour Ianto, rouge d'effort malgré le froid et Toshiko qui trébuchait d'épuisement. Elle avait besoin d'eux pour survivre, ils ne devaient pas abandonner. Elle essaya de les soutenir en parlant, mais la fatigue et l'atmosphère raréfiée l'épuisa elle aussi. Elle repoussait toutes les pensées désespérées qui lui passaient par la tête alors que le soleil passait de l'autre côté du K2.

En plissant les yeux, elle aperçut une masse miroiter sous la couverture nuageuse qui s'épaississait.

- Le vaisseau, il est là ! S'écria-t-elle, l'espoir renaissant soudain.

- ça, on le savait déjà, murmura Owen, dodelinant de la tête, Toshiko a vérifié au moins deux fois les images de Saxon.

- Mais...

- Tu nous as bien dirigés, Gwen, fit Ianto en grinçant des dents. On va y arriver.

Les muscles de ses jambes le brûlaient, le poids d'Owen devenait de plus en plus lourd et sa conversation répétitive. Le pauvre médecin ressassait les événements qui les avaient conduits jusqu'ici. Ianto se retenait de lui dire qu'il était là depuis le début. Il avait compris au bout de la troisième répétition qu'Owen se raccrochait ainsi à la réalité. Il sentait son souffle chaud couler dans sa capuche, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, ses bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine, les jambes ballantes à sa taille, comme un gamin trop vite grandi.

- ça va, Ianto ?demanda Toshiko, son haleine formant des nuages à ses mots.

- ça va, mais c'est la première fois que je trouve Owen pas assez maigre.

- hey, j'ai un corps d'athlète, dit le médecin en toussant dans le froid incisif.

- non, un corps d'ablette, mais une grosse ablette.

- et toi, celui d'un chameau à me porter sans boire. Il faut que tu boives. Tu consommes trop d'eau et tu risques un malaise.

- oui, docteur, dit sagement Ianto.

Gwen lui lança sa gourde pleine de neige fondue.

- bois doucement, surtout, lui conseilla Owen.

- Ianto, penses-tu pouvoir marcher plus vite ? Demanda Gwen, plissant des yeux en regardant le soleil qui entamait sa descente inexorable.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en remettant son écharpe autour du nez.

- Evite de transpirer, le prévint Owen, tu vas geler sur pied.

- Owen, j'avais compris la première fois.

- Tu devrais te reposer plus longtemps.

- On n'a pas le temps, répondit-il en lui tendant la gourde par-dessus son épaule, la nuit tombe vite en montagne.

Le jeune homme grimaça en se redressant, les liens qui retenaient Owen lui sciaient les membres, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas faire glisser son corps sur le sol. La neige cachait un terrain traître où des roches affleuraient pour les faire tomber. Il soupira et se remit en marche. Gwen gardait le cap, suivie par Toshiko, Ianto marcha un peu plus vite, rechargé par la petite pause.

Les minutes passèrent, les bavardages étaient rares comme l'atmosphère. Tous se concentraient sur la marche, s'évadant de la dure réalité par la magie de la pensée.

- Où est Jack? laissa échapper Ianto dans un murmure.

- Encore en train d'y penser, fit Owen en lui infligeant une tape amicale.

Ianto sourit brièvement, ses lèvres gercées craquèrent, il lécha le goût de cuivre du sang.

- Désolé, je n'y peux rien.

- ça va. Je me posais exactement la même question. Où est-il ? Deux mois qu'il a disparu, aucune nouvelle et on se retrouve dans cette merde.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute si tu as la jambe cassée.

- pas la mienne non plus! Glapit Owen, mais s'il avait été là, il aurait certainement trouvé le moyen de nous tirer d'ici.

- on n'a pas besoin de Jack, fit Gwen en se rapprochant des deux hommes. Même sans lui, on peut y arriver.

- ouais, mais c'est moins marrant, fit Ianto à l'usage d'Owen qui rit soudain.

Tous acquiescèrent. C'est vrai que la présence rassurante, le charisme et les plaisanteries de Jack leur manquaient. Toshiko se rappela la manière dont il lui avait sauvé la vie, arrivant au moment où elle allait tout abandonner. Il lui avait donné un but tout comme Owen. Jack avait vu ce qu'il pouvait gagner en les employant. Il leur avait donné une raison de vivre.

- Allez, encore un effort! dit Gwen en se reprenant. Pour Jack!

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66... qui si elle relit va avoir des surprises !

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

Un grand merci aux divers reviews, messages et autres following, ça réchauffe alors qu'on rentre dans la mauvaise saison. Allez, six mois de pluie, c'est pas la mort !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil disparut complètement de l'autre coté du versant, le froid s'intensifia. Owen le sentait mordre sa chair, contrastant avec la chaleur qui émanait du Gallois qui le transportait. Sa jambe ne le faisait plus souffrir depuis deux heures. Il savait malheureusement ce que cela signifiait. Le sang ne circulait plus, son pied devait être déjà atteint par les engelures. Il décida de ne pas en parler aux autres. Cela allait les ralentir. Il ne voulait pas être un poids à leur survie. Il fallait qu'ils atteignent cet abri coûte que coûte.<p>

Il sentit Ianto s'arrêter et vaciller sur ses jambes. Il leva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Gwen et Toshiko s'étaient aussi arrêtées.

- ça y est! S'écria Gwen dans le vent, nous y sommes!

Seul le silence abasourdi de ses amis lui répondit. Elle se tourna vers eux. Ils scrutaient la montagne d'un air effondré.

- Ouais, fit enfin Owen en retrouvant la parole, tu m'expliques comment on monte ?

Leur objectif, ce fameux vaisseau alien, était en face d'eux à 150 mètres de hauteur, posé en équilibre sur une aiguille rocheuse.

- Ianto et moi, nous ne pourrons pas monter, c'est trop escarpé !

- Je peux le faire, dit Gwen, avec une corde, j'aiderais Ianto à monter et à tous les deux,nous pourrons te hisser.

- mouais, c'est une idée, on peut aussi... Ianto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ianto s'effondra sur lui-même et roula sur le côté dans la neige. Owen tomba avec un bruit mat, sa jambe se rappela à lui et il hurla de douleur. Les deux femmes bondirent vers eux. Elles débouclèrent le harnais improvisé qui soutenait Owen. Il soufflait dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur effroyable qui lui broyait l'os, remontait le long de ses nerfs pour lui ravager le cerveau.

- Ianto ? réussit-il à siffler entre ses dents.

- il ne respire pas! S'exclama la japonaise d'une voix trop aiguë. Ses lèvres sont bleues, ses yeux sont révulsés! Il convulse.

- Choc cardiaque... le froid, marmonna Owen, économisant ses mots, tentant de s'approcher. Piqûre d'adrénaline. Tosh, vite!

Gwen vint en aide à la jeune femme. Elle dégrafa le manteau, arracha le reste de vêtements afin de permettre à Toshiko d'injecter le liquide de la seringue dans le cou de leur coffee boy, livide. Elle regarda Owen qui surveillait ses gestes en haletant. Il hocha la tête. Elle appuya sur la pompe.

- Quatre, trois, deux, un, zéro et le revoilà !

- Wow, laissa échapper Ianto en redressant la tête brutalement.

Ses muscles se crispèrent d'un seul coup avant de se détendre. Gwen l'aida à s'étendre, refermant les épaisseurs qui le protégeaient du froid. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard dans lequel le médecin lut ses interrogations.

- Tu as fait un malaise, expliqua-t-il, le manque d'eau, la fatigue et ça ! Tu t'es effondré. Autant pour l'idée de s'enfermer dans le vaisseau en attendant les secours. C'est foutu.

- Rien n'est foutu, fit Gwen, obstinée, je peux toujours monter.

- Et si tu tombes ? Tu oublies que ton médecin est éclopé et qu'on est au milieu de nulle part et qu'on n'a rien pour se soigner. Ianto aurait pu crever ! On va crever !

- ça ne sert à rien de s'exciter, Owen, fit Gwen, d'une voix va monter le campement et on verra demain matin. La nuit est bientôt là. Ianto, ça va mieux ?

- oui, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Où est Toshiko ?

Gwen et Owen regardèrent autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la Japonaise. Elle s'était évaporée, son sac avec elle.

- Tosh ? Appela Gwen, se relevant et explorant les alentours, sentant la panique monter en elle.

Ianto ébroua la fatigue et se releva lourdement pour l'aider à chercher, priant pour que son amie ne soit pas tombée dans un précipice. Owen baissa la tête, effondré par la disparition de Toshiko. Il imaginait lui aussi les pires scénarios. Tout allait mal depuis le début, il regrettait d'avoir entraîné ses compagnons dans cette mission suicidaire.

- Gwen ? fit Ianto en revenant vers lui, ses pas crissant dans la neige.

Son ton interrogatif interpella Owen qui releva la tête. Ianto écarquillait les yeux comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Owen regarda derrière lui. Gwen avait disparu à son tour, emportant le sac de tente. Il n'y avait aucune trace des deux jeunes femmes.

- Bordel que se passe-t-il ? craqua Owen.

- Je viens de la voir disparaître, fit le Gallois d'un ton rêveur qui frappa Owen. Elle suivait les traces dans la neige, les pas de Toshiko. Et elle a disparu au même endroit.

- Quoi ? Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- un ascenseur invisible. Ouais, c'est sûrement ça. Allez, on les suit!

- Si ça se trouve, c'est un piège, fit Owen alors que Ianto se baissait pour le soulever.

- ça ne pourra pas être pire que de passer la nuit dehors, non ?

- très bien, allons-y !

Les deux hommes suivirent les traces dans la poudreuse, jusqu'à l'endroit où les deux femmes avait disparu. Ianto ferma les yeux et posa le pied sur une surface plus dure que la neige avant de sentir un courant d'air chaud contre son visage. Une chaleur qui les entoura, bienfaisante, si agréable après des jours de marche dans le paysage splendide et hostile de l'Annapurna. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'ils avançaient dans une sorte de cône d'énergie bleu-verte qui les attirait inexorablement jusqu'au vaisseau. Il vit s'ouvrir une trappe oblongue sur les flancs du vaisseau et ils entrèrent dans un habitacle sombre, tiède à l'odeur douce, presque épicée. Des petits globes lumineux distillaient une lumière lénifiante qui les laissa apercevoir leurs amies. Gwen et Tosh les accueillirent, heureuses de les voir.

- vous avez été rapides, dit Gwen avec un grand sourire.

Ianto tomba à genoux victime d'un nouvel étourdissement, il retint à temps Owen qui serrait les dents dans l'attente de la douleur.

- C'est bon Ianto, c'est bon, nous avons réussi! Tu peux lâcher Owen maintenant, entendit-il de la voix de Gwen, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

- Il était à bout de force, dit Toshiko en l'allongeant de son mieux sur le sol.

- Ouaip, il va dormir un bon moment. On explore ?

- Dans ton état ? Tu restes ici! Ordonna Gwen en fouillant son sac et récupérant deux armes. Elle lui en tendit une. Ok, Tosh avec moi!

La pièce dans laquelle ils avaient atterri n'était pas grande, à peine trois mètres de large avec deux portes ouvertes, donnant sur des couloirs sombres.

Owen se redressa tant bien que mal pour reposer son dos contre la paroi arrondie. Celle-ci bougea sous lui. Il réprima un bref instant de terreur dans lequel il s'imagina aspiré par un vaisseau mangeur d'homme. La paroi s'était aussitôt immobilisée, formant un fauteuil confortable sous ses fesses et son dos. Il ne s'étonnait plus de rien, dans sa situation et son état de fatigue.

Il regarda Ianto qui dormait, remarquant que le sol venait de se relever pour former une couche à l'aspect élastique, un vrai lit. Il posa les mains sur les accoudoirs et reposa la tête en arrière pour souffler quelques minutes, relâchant l'angoisse. Le lieu ne lui paraissait pas hostile, au contraire, il ressentait une sensation agréable au creux de l'estomac, un sentiment presque heureux, comme si le lieu distillait des ondes positives. Enfin s'il croyait à ces conneries new-age.

Alors qu'il allait sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil, il sentit quelque chose remonter le long de sa jambe, une chaleur presque insupportable irradiait de sa fracture. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un tentacule noir qui lui caressait la cuisse. Il glapit et se releva, grimaçant d'avance à l'idée de bouger sa jambe. Mais la douleur attendue ne vint pas. Le tentacule, surpris par son mouvement, rentra immédiatement dans le mur.

- ça, ce n'est pas banal, dit-il en testant la solidité de sa jambe.

Il avait une curieuse impression, une légère faiblesse, comme si les muscles étaient tout neufs. Il n'avait plus la moindre fracture.

- Owen, est-ce que tout va bien ? fit la voix inquiète de Toshiko, revenant vers lui à son cri.

- oui, ça va, ce vaisseau est incroyable.

- en effet, viens voir, c'est extraordinaire.

Owen abandonna Ianto à son sommeil, non sans un léger pincement au coeur. Mais il n'avait pas la sensation que ce vaisseau lui voulait du mal. Gwen et Toshiko l'attendaient impatiemment au bout du couloir au mur incurvé. Une lumière éblouissante, rouge et or lui brûla les rétines et il ferma les yeux, s'appuyant sur Toshiko pour avancer comme elle l'y invitait.

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque la morsure de la lumière s'étiola enfin. Il se trouvait dans le cockpit du vaisseau, une pièce ronde, vitrée qui s'ouvrait à 270° sur la montagne. Il frissonna, il voyait le soleil couchant de l'autre côté du versant, meurtrir les sommets découpés. Un spectacle à couper le souffle.

- c'est magnifique, murmura Toshiko, comment ça peut être aussi beau ?

- je ne sais pas... Vous n'avez pas vu les commandes ?

- si, là-bas.

Un siège face à la baie invitait à s'asseoir et Gwen s'installa sans réfléchir.

- NON !

Toshiko cria alors que tout autour de Gwen s'élevaient des consoles. Le poste de pilotage du vaisseau sortit du sol et se bipa doucement.

- C'est bon, Tosh, tout va bien... Je crois que nous allons... ghromph ...

Gwen tentait de les rassurer lorsque le fauteuil où elle s'était assise l'engloutit littéralement. Un voile noire se plaqua sur son visage, ses mains s'engluèrent dans les accoudoirs. Elle tenta d'hurler, le cœur battant de peur mais aucun son ne sortit de son larynx. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle sentit ses souvenirs être lus, triés, scannés par une conscience étrangère. Elle se sentit mise à nue, complètement. Elle se força à se calmer, respirer à travers ce voile qui laissait passer l'air. Elle faillit basculer dans la terreur pure en entendant une voix s'exprimer dans son esprit.

- bonjour.

Le stress bloqua l'air dans ses poumons. Puis elle sentit une caresse sur sa peau, comme pour l'apaiser. Inconsciemment, elle se laissa faire, restant sur le qui-vive.

- Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle sur le même mode.

- je suis Xonix, capsule de sauvetage.

- heu... enchantée, que se passe-t-il ?

- je vous ai scanné pour savoir à quelle espèce vous apparteniez.

- humaine. Je vous comprends ? Comment ?

- j'ai appris votre langage en scannant les circonvolutions de votre cerveau. Les humains sont différents des Lebotunéens. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu d'humain.

Gwen rit en voyant l'image que Xonix formait dans son esprit.

- le yéti. Owen va être ravi. Mais comment communiquons-nous ?

- Une toile neurale relie vos synapses à mon organe de communication.

- vous êtes réellement le vaisseau ?

- oui, Xonix capsule de sauvetage.

- et vous êtes vivante ?

- en quelque sorte. Je suis un organisme cybernétique généré pour protéger et sauver mes occupants.

- pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- je suis endommagé, je ne peux pas quitter l'atmosphère.

- on peut peut-être vous réparer. Toshiko est très douée.

- Je l'ai compris en le lisant dans votre esprit. Le pourrait-elle vraiment ?

- je pense qu'elle adorerait.

- votre amant a l'air en colère, dit Xonix.

- mon amant ?

La capsule lui envoya l'image d'Owen l'embrassant. Visiblement Xonix apprenait très vite.

- oh Owen, tu veux dire Owen. C'est sans doute parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Votre autre ami vient de se réveiller. Il a l'air inquiet lui aussi. Leurs niveaux d'adrénaline sont au-dessus de la normale pour des humains.

- Ils sont sûrement inquiets pour moi. Relâchez-moi! Xonix, vous devez me laisser leur parler! Ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe

- Je comprends, fit la voix de la capsule, rentrer dans la tête de cette manière vous perturbe apparemment.

- Oui, nous sommes une espèce qui n'aime pas qu'on farfouille dans nos têtes.

- Alors je vais tenter une autre approche, fit la conscience en se retirant de son esprit.

Le voile noir relâcha l'emprise sur son visage et elle découvrit ses compagnons la menacer de leurs armes, foudroyant du regard le fauteuil qui reprenait sa forme initiale.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une forme éthérée prendre naissance derrière eux. Grande, gris-bleu, elle dessina un grand manteau militaire. Ianto qui les avait rejoints se tourna le premier et resta figé de surprise. Le visage de Jack apparut et l'entité tendit une main avec un sourire 100 000 volts.

- Bonjour !

Toshiko s'étrangla, serrant son arme, Owen les yeux fous, pointa son arme sur l'image de son Capitaine.

- ne tire pas Owen! le prévint Gwen.

- C'est quoi, ça ? dit-il entre ses dents, lançant des regards anxieux autour de lui.

D'autres doubles de Jack apparurent à leur tour, le sourire en bandoulière et la main tendue.

- Xonix, s'il vous plait, il y en a trop, dit Gwen en se levant et posant la main sur l'épaule tremblante d'Owen. Garde-en un seulement.

- je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, fit le premier Jack alors que les autres disparaissaient avec un plop. Je pensais que vous apprécierez cette image. Vous semblez la trouver réconfortante.

- oui, dit Gwen en souriant, s'approchant pour serrer la main toujours tendue de la créature. Tu as lu mes pensées.

- non, les pensées de tous, cette personne est source de réconfort dans chacun de vos esprits, expliqua Xonix, en me connectant à vous, Gwen Cooper, j'ai accédé à la fréquence de vos cerveaux. Je comprends votre langage, vos codes, vos besoins autres que physiologiques.

Ils se regardèrent, baissant leurs armes, la créature ne semblait pas belliqueuse. L'habitude de côtoyer des espèces exotiques les avait préparé à ce genre de rencontre. Parfois, il fallait accepter la main tendue et faire confiance à autrui malgré l'appréhension.

- En parlant de physiologiques, fit Owen, qui sentait son estomac gronder avec force, j'aurai bien besoin de nourriture. Vous savez : manger...

Il continuait de se méfier de l'entité, même en voyant Gwen lui parler amicalement. Toshiko avait les yeux qui brillaient, signe que son cerveau était en plein bouillonnement intellectuel. Elle jeta un regard surpris sur Owen qui marchait devant elle.

- je comprends, répondit le clone de Jack, je peux vous synthétiser un substrat des éléments vitaux à partir de l'air.

- Excellent ! fit Owen, avec un sourire amusé tandis que Ianto tournait autour de l'image de son Capitaine avec des yeux ronds, ça a quel goût ?

- Je ne comprends pas le principe de goût ou de sens. Je n'ai pas cette capacité.

- Allez-y pour votre substrat, alors.

La réplique de Jack eut un sourire plus vif, ses mains rayonnèrent et quatre bols contenant un liquide rouge, d'aspect huileux apparurent devant lui, sur une sorte de guéridon.

- buvez, ceci est de la nourriture.

- ok, fit Owen, laissez-moi voir si c'est bon. Ça a quel goût ?

- je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas le concept de goût.

Owen mit le doigt dans la mixture qui était à la température corporelle, accentuant sa ressemblance avec du sang.

- hum, ça n'a pas l'air appétissant, fit Ianto en se rapprochant des bols.

- je ne comprends pas le...

- le concept, ok, ça va, on avait compris la première fois. Je me lance, fit Owen.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse goûter la texture peu ragoûtante, Gwen s'exclama soudain.

- Owen, tu marches !

Elle venait de prendre conscience que le médecin évoluait sans aide, ni douleur. Toshiko acquiesça.

- ouaip, c'est un miracle ! C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à la créature qui continuait de sourire doucement.

- oui, j'ai réparé ce qui était cassé, dit simplement l'effigie de Jack. Cette réparation a dû brûler beaucoup d'énergie dans votre corps.

- merci, fit Owen en la saluant de la tête.

- je ne comprends pas le concept.

- Euh, je vous expliquerai. Je goûte votre cuisine, je meurs de faim. Eurk ! C'est du sang.

Ianto goûta à son tour, grimaçant en sentant le goût de cuivre et la chaleur écœurante du breuvage.

- Xonix, dit Gwen, nous ne pouvons pas consommer cela.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit la créature avec un petit sourire triste, c'est ce qui vous constitue.

Owen éclata d'un rire hystérique. C'était bien leur veine, ils tombaient sur un vaisseau capable de guérir les blessures, lire dans les pensées mais qui leur servait du sang en guise de dîner. Toshiko tenta de le calmer. La créature continua de les observer, remplie d'incompréhension. Gwen eut un petit sourire gêné puis essaya de trouver une solution.

- Xonix, vous lisez dans les pensées. Regardez ce que nous mangeons.

Elle tenta de détailler au maximum les composantes d'un vrai repas. Xonix eut une moue dubitative telle que Jack l'aurait fait et elle en fut étrangement émue.

- Je n'ai pas ces éléments dans mes banques de données.

- Attendez, dit soudain Owen, qui avait suivi l'échange. Vous pouvez fabriquer une chaîne de protéine ? Je veux dire quelque chose de simple.

Il repensa à ses études de biologie cellulaire, décomposant pour l'entité les cellules qui composaient les éléments nutritifs. Il vit que Xonix projetait cette vision devant eux.

- oui, fit Xonix, très facile. Très malin de votre part, Dr Harper, et cette structure cellulaire, c'est ce qui compose l'odeur. Je comprends. Pensez à votre plat préféré, je vous prie.

Xonix battit des paupières, ses mains s'illuminèrent et un plat différent remplaça chacun des bols de sang.

Gwen s'empara d'un plat de lasagnes aussi fraîches et goûteuses que cuisinées par Rhys. Owen bava d'envie devant un steak saignant accompagné de frites croustillantes. Toshiko ouvrit les yeux devant un plat de Chawan-mushi comme le préparait sa grand-mère. Ianto à la surprise d'Owen n'hérita pas d'un café, mais qu'un plat thaï dont l'odeur leur rappela de bons souvenirs. La représentation du vaisseau lui sourit avec douceur et ses jambes chancelèrent un peu. Owen lui ordonna de manger et d'arrêter de reluquer Xonix. Il s'exécuta avec un embarras évident. La pièce subit un nouveau changement, des sièges apparurent, les parois s'obscurcirent et des globes lumineux vinrent offrir leurs lueurs aux mangeurs.

Ils faisaient confiance au vaisseau. Ils ne sentaient aucune intention négative, aucune hostilité provenir de cette étrange entité.

Pourtant une fois rassasiés, l'heure fut aux questions auxquelles Xonix répondit gentiment.

Il expliqua être une capsule de survie Nekom, dotée d'un ordinateur semi-vivant qui s'adaptait rapidement à ses occupants. Il était en hibernation sur ce flanc de montagne isolé du reste du monde depuis deux siècles. Il avait commencé son existence sur un vaisseau de croisière de grand luxe. Lors de son dernier voyage, il avait été utilisé par des Lebotunéens, sorte de grands singes blancs, hyper intelligents, qui avaient eu la sottise de vouloir faire un retour à la nature sur une planète peu explorée. Ils s'étaient écrasés volontairement sur la planète. Une fois descendus de la capsule, ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Il était seul depuis 207 ans, 2 mois et 25 jours et était heureux de se mettre au service d'êtres qui avaient besoin de sa protection.

Après quelques jours d'acclimatation à leur nouvel environnement, l'équipe savoura leur chance d'avoir pu arriver jusqu'à lui. Ils apprécièrent peu à peu la conscience qui logeait dans les cyber-cerveaux de la capsule. Ils ne la craignaient plus, malgré le fait qu'elle lise dans les pensées et fasse preuve de curiosité. Elle était comme un humain, apprenant au fil de temps et des interactions. Elle apprit à tenir sa langue concernant les choses personnelles, reconnaissant le besoin d'intimité qu'elle ne semblait pas éprouver. Elle répondait aux questions avec bienveillance et se montrait aussi bonne pédagogue qu'élève.

Toshiko qui lui proposa ses services pour la réparer en apprit plus en six jours qu'en une seule année à travailler sur des artefacts arrivés par la faille sans mode d'emploi. Au septième jour de leur cohabitation forcée, la capsule commença à capter des émissions de la Terre entière. La capsule ne pouvait pas voler mais elle allait bien pouvoir communiquer à nouveau avec l'extérieur. Recevoir les nouvelles de leur monde était déjà réconfortant.

L'informaticienne ne désespérait pas en compagnie de Ianto d'arriver à réparer le système de communication dans son ensemble. Dès qu'ils pourraient envoyer un appel au secours, elle ne doutait pas qu'ils pourraient retourner à Cardiff. En attendant, Xonix faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour les occuper. Depuis la préparation des plats qu'ils désiraient, de leurs boissons favorites, jusqu'à la synthétisation d'objet du quotidien de taille variable. Une salle de bain dotée d'une piscine chauffée trouva place dans un couloir et devint le lieu de rendez-vous préféré d'Owen et Toshiko. Ils prenaient conscience des sentiments qui s'épanouissaient dans leur cœur.

Ils s'isolèrent de plus en plus de leurs deux compagnons d'infortune qui se rapprochèrent nécessairement, découvrant l'un dans l'autre des personnalités qui les étonnèrent. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis presque un an et ignoraient qui était cet autre. Ils avaient des points de divergence, évidemment mais ils s'appréciaient énormément.

Mais ce que préférait le jeune homme, c'était discuter avec la réplique de Jack de tout et de rien. Il concevait la conscience comme une sorte de créature qui imitait à la perfection les traits et les mimiques du Capitaine mais ce n'était pas la réalité. Jack lui manquait et l'amour qui se développait entre Owen et Toshiko lui rappelait le trouble qu'il ressentait pour le Capitaine.

Comme Gwen, il était impatient de pouvoir retourner à Cardiff. Ils se promirent de retrouver Jack, coûte que coûte. Peut-être était-il déjà de retour dans un Hub fermé avec une équipe disparue ? Que pouvait-il ressentir ? Il regrettait de ne pas être resté à l'attendre. Il lui manquait d'autant plus fort qu'il se sentait solitaire parmi ses amis.

Les regrets qu'il éprouvait intriguèrent Xonix qui apprenait beaucoup de choses sur l'humanité à leur contact.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, un être humain ? Demanda la créature, le dixième jour de cette cohabitation dorée.

- C'est ressentir, réfléchir, choisir son chemin, répondit Ianto.

- Le libre arbitre ?

- oui, mais pas seulement, reprit Ianto, parce que l'être humain a une capacité à aimer ou haïr presque infinie et irrationnelle.

- l'irrationnel ? Demanda Xonix perdue.

- ce que la raison ne peut expliquer, enfin à notre niveau. J'imagine que tu peux expliquer les choses autrement, dit Gwen.

- oui, les émotions sont une combinaison d'hormones et de décharges électriques.

- c'est moins beau, vu ainsi, dit Ianto rêveur.

- ça dépend du point de vue, répondit Xonix avec un sourire guilleret, qui lui rappela si fortement son Capitaine qu'il rougit brutalement. Xonix sembla comprendre.

- c'est ça les sentiments, un bouillonnement d'énergie. Vous avez tous la même signature énergétique lorsque vous aimez, dit la créature en fermant les yeux.

Gwen éclata de rire en faisant un clin d'œil à Ianto, rouge d'embarras.

- Owen et Toshiko sont amoureux, pas moi, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- je ne comprends pas, dit Xonix, visiblement perdu.

- je ne suis pas amoureux, j'ai déjà aimé. Je suis seul.

- je ne comprends pas. Pourtant, lorsque tu vois cette image, dit la réplique, en se désignant, ton cœur bat plus vite, tes hormones s'accélèrent, ton souffle devient plus profond. Tout comme Owen et Toshiko en ce moment, tout comme Gwen lorsqu'elle pense à son fiancé.

Gwen repartit à rire en dévisageant son ami qui regardait les yeux ronds la créature. Elle vit la compréhension envahir son regard. Elle posa la main sur son épaule en souriant. Il avait la sensation de prendre conscience de quelque chose qui rampait dans le secret de son être.

- ça fait beaucoup de choses à comprendre, rit la créature qui avait compris l'essence des plaisanteries avec Owen.

- mais les sentiments ne sont pas seulement un phénomène biochimique, fit Gwen, c'est une partie de nous, la joie, le bonheur, la douleur, les regrets. C'est plus que cela, c'est différent.

- je ne comprends pas, vous êtes étranges, vous les humains. Lorsque vous serez sauvés, j'aurais beaucoup à penser.

- nous reviendrons, lui assura Gwen, qui s'était attachée à la conscience du vaisseau, nous trouverons le moyen pour que tu nous accompagnes. Le Hub est assez grand pour t'accueillir.

- Toshiko a réussi à réparer le système de communication, annonça soudain Xonix et Ianto aurait pu jurer qu'elle le regrettait.

- nous allons pouvoir lancer notre appel au secours, fit Gwen en se relevant et gagnant le cockpit qui s'ouvrait sur la vallée inondée de soleil. Le blanc de la neige, le noir des roches, même aussi magnifiées par le feu sanglant du soleil levant, avaient réussi à lasser les Gallois.

Owen et Tosh se tenaient étroitement enlacés devant la console de pilotage, leur tête se touchant presque. Toshiko se tourna vers eux, le visage en pleurs. Ianto se figea, saisi par l'angoisse. Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas des larmes de joie.

- Tosh ? Demanda Gwen. Owen ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Owen avait l'air ravagé à sa grande inquiétude.

- la Terre est attaquée, dit Toshiko, et je n'aurais pas dû réparer Xonix. J'ai attiré l'attention sur nous.

- Comment ?

- La Terre est attaquée, répéta Owen, des boules de métal. Elles détruisent tout sur leur passage. Londres n'existe plus, New York s'écroule.

- Elles arrivent, fit Toshiko en essuyant ses larmes, en montrant des formes extrêmement mobiles à l'écran.

- Elles sont là, dit Ianto en montrant la baie vitrée.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de fuir, Xonix ne put les protéger bien longtemps. Les Toclophanes lâchés sur le monde attaquaient tout ce qui était d'une technologie avancée. La capsule opposa une résistance acharnée en renforçant ses parois de protections imaginées par Toshiko mais elle eut le dessous face à des grappes d'agresseurs déterminés à la détruire. Ils succombèrent sous le nombre accompagné par les pleurs de Xonix.

- je comprends la douleur et les regrets, fut la dernière phrase qu'ils entendirent avant que leur monde ne soit détruit.

En quelques minutes seulement l'existence de Xonix et ceux qu'elle protégeait sombrèrent dans le chaos généré par un Maître avide de pouvoir et de destruction. Plus personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de conquérir le monde. La Terre lui appartenait et les humains le craignaient.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai été attaquée par un gros coup de fatigue. Promis, un nouveau chapitre dimanche... Merci de suivre cette histoire. :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66... qui si elle relit va avoir des surprises !

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<br>**

* * *

><p>Le prisonnier releva la tête lorsque ses fers furent soulevés. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres parcheminées. La soif le torturait. Ses yeux papillonnèrent sous la lumière brutale qui inondait sa cellule.<br>- debout ! Il te réclame.  
>L'homme tenta de retenir son corps de frissonner. Il. Le Maître. Il redoutait le moment où il le faisait sortir de sa cellule sombre. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était enfermé. Où l'emmenaient-ils ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu le Docteur ? Son cœur se serra. Que lui faisait-il ?<p>

Son gardien décrocha ses chaînes du mur et le tira vers la sortie, vers la lumière. Tout en lui refusait d'aller vers la lumière. La lumière signifiait la douleur et la mort. Il se leva, le poids de ses fers meurtrissait la peau de ses poignets. Il avança, le corps et le cœur lourds, la fierté força son cou à se redresser. Il emboîta le pas à ses geôliers qui parlaient entre eux des plans prévus par le Maître. Dans quelques mois, il célèbrerait la conquête de la Terre en lançant ses vaisseaux vers l'espace, porter la guerre contre les autres peuples. Jack écoutait religieusement. La moindre information pouvait être capitale.  
>Ses gardiens tiraient sur ses chaînes, sans lui accorder la moindre attention.<p>

- tu crois ça ! C'est incroyable, visiter les étoiles. Rencontrer d'autres peuples.

- t'échauffe pas, Georges, répondit l'autre homme, on est partis dans une guerre avec l'univers.

- avec le Maître, on est capable de tout. Même toi, Jaimie.

- ouais, ouais, en attendant, j'aime pas trop ce qu'il fait avec celui-là.

- il ne peut pas mourir, c'est pas grave. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est même pas humain.

Jack serra les lèvres. Ses yeux exprimaient son amertume. Il fut surpris par le regard que lui jeta le dénommé Jaimie. De la pitié ?

- c'est pas une raison, il souffre.

-dis-toi que c'est un animal, fit Georges méprisant, tirant sur la chaine pour accélérer la marche de l'homme entravé.

- les animaux, non plus, j'aime pas les voir souffrir, murmura-t-il.

- tu n'as qu'à dire ça au Maitre. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera.

- très drôle ! Tête de nœud. Avancez, Capitaine dit-il presque doucement alors que Jack s'arrêta brusquement et regardait par le hublot.

Il se trouvait toujours à bord du Valiant et ce qu'il voyait s'étendre sous ses yeux était une Terre dévastée, couverte de fusées dressées vers les cieux. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Son monde avait été détruit. Son équipe ? Qu'est-elle devenue ? Ont-ils lutté ? Ont-ils disparu ? Gwen, Ianto, Owen, Tosh. Où étaient-ils ? Il n'avait vu aucun visage familier depuis des mois, soumis à des tests, des analyses, des expériences diverses et trop souvent fatales. Martha, le Docteur ? Où sont-ils ? Leur absence le tuaient.

Jack suivit ses gardes, ils l'entraînaient vers ce qu'il savait être le pont principal. Son cœur battit sous l'expectative. Peut-être que le Docteur sera là ? Peut-être que le Maître n'allait pas le torturer aujourd'hui.  
>L'espoir était encore vivace en lui finalement. Rien que la pensée de son vieil ami lui redonnait des forces. Il releva la tête et les suivit, tel un prince prisonnier, fier, belliqueux avec un poil d'arrogance inimitable. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait l'air mais l'attitude était toujours là, même vêtu de haillons et en retard d'une coupe de cheveux.<p>

Le petit garde, Jaimie, lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné, surpris par la lueur farouche qui palpitait soudain dans la prunelle du Capitaine. Il s'en retrouva tout chamboulé. L'autre grogna, tira sur les fers, le faisant trébucher. Jack lui sourit férocement, mordant sa langue sur une réplique acerbe. Inutile de chercher le diable... il allait le rencontrer bien assez vite. Il se redressa pour fustiger d'un regard le garde qui le rabaissa violemment au sol.

- oh doucement avec la marchandise! Laissa-t-il échapper. Fallait le dire que tu préférais que je sois à mes genoux.

- sale dégénéré, siffla George en le relevant brusquement, blessant son cou avec son collier de fer.

- Calme-toi, Georges, intervint Jaimie, nous y sommes.

Le silence retomba entre les trois hommes, saisis par la même peur. La porte s'ouvrit sur la salle du pont.

Le Maître était là, savourant sa victoire et un verre de vin rouge, faisant jouer les reflets du soleil sur la robe couleur sang. Jack réprima un frisson en croisant son regard froid. Les doigts minces se refermèrent sur un tournevis sonique et Jack se crispa dans l'attente de la douleur qui ne vint pas.  
>Il examina la pièce du coin de l'œil, il n'avait pas vu la lumière du soleil depuis tant de jours qu'il avait les yeux larmoyants. Une cabane comme en font les enfants attira son regard dans un coin, une gamelle d'eau lui rappela sa soif dévorante. Le Maître saisit son coup d'œil et éclata de rire.<p>

- Je ne lui ai pas encore donné l'ordre de sortir. Ce pauvre Docteur détruit par ce que j'ai fait à sa précieuse humanité. Viens mon bon chien-chien, viens, mon bon Docteur. Viens!

L'ordre retentit durement et Jack nota des mouvements sous la tente. La tête chenue de son ami apparut à travers les pans de la couverture. Le soulagement le prit par surprise et il chancela, vite rattrapé par Jaimie. Celui-ci avait une drôle d'expression comme s'il était embarrassé, comme s'il avait voulu se trouver à mille kilomètres de là. Jack le comprenait, lui aussi aurait aimé se tirer d'ici. Avec le Docteur... Son pauvre ami esquissa un sourire mince qui lui ravagea le cœur.

- Debout !

L'ordre claqua. Le Docteur se releva, un reproche silencieux dans les yeux. Le Maître eut un sourire torve et mélancolique. Jack était effrayé par cette dualité. Le Seigneur du Temps avait conscience de sa folie et c'était le plus angoissant dans son regard. Les deux Seigneurs du Temps s'affrontaient du regard, rictus amer contre lèvres serrées par le chagrin.

- Il ne parle plus. J'ai brisé ses cœurs, quel malheur ! Mais tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es là, Capitaine Jack ?

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour m'inviter à prendre un thé ? Dommage, car je meurs de soif.

- Vraiment? J'ai retrouvé tes compagnons, Capitaine. Ils sont dans l'Himalaya, dans un vaisseau alien. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils arriveraient jusque là. Tu les as bien dressés.

- Ils ne sont pas morts ? S'exclama Jack, son cœur s'allégea soudain avant de s'effondrer en voyant le sourire pervers du Seigneur du Temps s'étirer sur ses lèvres minces.

- Pour quelque temps encore. Mais je vais résoudre ce léger problème.

- NON !

Jack eut un nouvel étourdissement, les émotions trop violentes s'écrasaient en vagues contre lui.

- Pourquoi ? Gémit-il.

- Je n'ai pas aimé leur attitude, cingla le Maître, Le médecin est d'une arrogance.

- Brave Owen, dit Jack la gorge serrée, je lui ai tout appris.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû! Tu va être responsable de sa mort. Regarde cet écran!

Il arracha la chaîne des mains de George et entraîna Jack, sous le regard affligé du Docteur. Le Maître se délectait des émotions qui se peignaient sur le visage de Jack, sa peur, son attente, sa peine. Son ami baissa la tête, Jack ne put fermer les yeux en voyant la cime des montagnes flotter au-dessous d'eux, émergeant au milieu de nulle part. Un essaim de billes argentées se dirigeait avec des cris de plaisir vers la coque sombre d'un vaisseau alien.

- supplie-moi ! murmura Le Maître, en caressant la joue de Jack. Toi, mon étrange anomalie. Tu as raison Docteur, il est plutôt perturbant. Le temps tourne et roule autour de lui. C'est presque orgasmique cette énergie qui l'enveloppe. C'est attirant, c'est ... Mauvais. Et il éprouve encore des sentiments humains ? C'est une monstruosité.

- s'il vous plait... je vous en prie! Pas eux!

Jack le supplia. Abdiquer toute volonté pour leur garantir un peu plus de temps. Ils étaient dans un vaisseau spatial. Ils pouvaient, ils devaient pouvoir s'en sortir. Son équipe. Il pensait à eux si souvent que voir l'endroit où ils se trouvaient lui faisait gonfler le cœur d'espérance et de douleur. Le Maître ricana en rejetant sa chaîne à Jaimie.

- Insuffisant, mon pauvre Capitaine. Fais tes adieux! Il est temps. Attaquez, mes petits amis!

- Détruire, détruire, détruire, chantonnèrent les petites voix d'un ton joyeux, ravies de lancer l'attaque.

Jack se débattit. Il attrapa Jaimie dans ses chaînes, entortilla les fers autour de son cou et serra. Il lui prit son arme et la braqua sur son crâne.  
>L'homme grinça des dents alors que Georges menaçait de son arme le Capitaine aux yeux fous. Il l'étranglait lentement à l'aide de l'acier froid.<p>

- Oh, de la rébellion, fit le Maître d'un ton amusé et calme.

- Cessez ! Arrêtez tout! Hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter le Docteur qui releva les yeux remplis de pitié et de douleur vers lui. Cessez! Donnez l'ordre d'abandonner l'attaque!

- Ou bien, tu l'abats ? Crois-tu réellement que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Ce n'est qu'un humain. Faible de surcroît.

Jack serra les dents et braqua l'arme sur le Maître.

- Allez-y Harkness! Cela ne changera rien et vous le savez. Je reviendrai, toujours plus puissant et je vous ferai mal. Encore. Vous le savez pertinemment. Allez-y !

Il écarta les bras, avança la tête, tandis que Jack tremblait, luttant pour maîtriser Jamie, luttant contre sa haine, luttant pour avoir le courage de le tuer.

- Non! Entendit-il, traversant la nuée rouge de la rage, de la peur et de la souffrance.

Le Docteur venait de souffler ce simple mot qui arrêta jusqu'à sa pensée. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'était plus un assassin. L'homme qu'il serrait plus que d'une main molle rua pour se libérer, terrorisé, respirant violemment, tremblant.

Non, il ne pouvait pas tirer, il ne pouvait pas regarder, subir la mort de ses amis. Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Ianto. Les regrets l'envahirent alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il lâcha l'arme qui s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Jaimie s'éloigna de lui avec un étrange regard. L'autre garde tira, touchant Jack en pleine tête. Il s'effondra.

- Oh, non, maintenant, il faut que nous attendions... - le Maître regarda sa montre gousset avec un sourire sardonique - 2 mn et 4 secondes. Vous auriez dû tirer dans le cœur. C'est beaucoup moins long. C'est dommage, il loupe le meilleur, fit-il avec une réelle déception, comme un enfant à qui on venait de retirer son jouet. Ah Docteur, tu choisis des compagnons bien tendres. Mon pauvre Docteur, ce n'est pas moi qui aurais agi ainsi. Je ne comprends pas ton engouement pour cette race, si faible. C'est presque obscène tant de faiblesse. Cela me donne envie de les écraser.

Une large inspiration l'interrompit et il retrouva le sourire. Jack ouvrit les yeux, scintillants de larmes.

- ça y est, la mémoire te revient ? S'enquit le Seigneur du Temps, presque amicalement en tournant son index devant son crâne, tout est à sa place ? Plutôt rapide, cette fois-ci. Les émotions influent-elles ton facteur régénérant ? Ce Tardis a toujours eu le cœur trop tendre. Cela lui a laissé des traces.

- Mes amis, mon monde, mon Docteur ! Vous vous repaissez de la douleur et l'horreur, je vous le ferai payer.

- Bien sûr Capitaine, mais quand ? Tu vas être enchaîné dans la salle des machines. Je suis sûr que tu y appréciera sa chaleur.

Jack haussa les épaules, il se redressa lentement, l'âme épuisée. Son cœur venait de se rompre. Il voulait ne plus rien ressentir. La douleur physique, la brûlure serait presque bienvenue. Ses gardiens l'entraînèrent hors de la pièce. Ses yeux se rivèrent à la boule de feu qui illuminait la montagne. La couleur pourpre tâchait les nuages qui entouraient le Valiant.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Jack, murmura le Docteur quand il passa devant lui.

Un espoir timide s'insinua sous les cendres de son cœur. Son Docteur était là, tout ne pouvait pas finir comme ça.

- Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Jack ricana sèchement. Il comprit la raison de sa présence ici. Il voulait briser le Docteur par son intermédiaire; il ne le connaissait pas si bien, s'il pensait que c'était ainsi qu'il le forcerait à lui parler.

Leur relation était étrange, vue de l'extérieur. Ils paraissaient si intimes et si distants, comme deux anciens amants dont les sentiments n'étaient pas entièrement morts. Ils étaient les deux derniers de leur espèces. Jack cependant n'était pas en état de s'interroger sur les liens qui les unissaient : amour, admiration, haine, dégoût... Il souffrait de son cœur rompu.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses compagnons. Gwen, si exubérante, passionnée et pourtant fragile, pleine de vie, qui avait quitté un futur bien tracé pour une vie d'enquêtrice à Torchwood. Ses capacités d'adaptation était impressionnantes. Tout comme Toshiko, qui s'était épanouie dans le métier le plus solitaire du monde, dans les sous-sols de l'institut. Owen, un éternel écorché vif si effrayé par l'amour qu'il tombait amoureux de femmes inaccessibles. Le cœur de Jack se serra avant d'éclater. Ianto, si jeune et si éprouvé, il n'avait pas encore exprimé tout son potentiel.

Jack laissa ses larmes couler, il ne leur avait jamais dit combien il tenait à eux, combien il leur faisait confiance, combien il les aimait. S'il était resté près d'eux, ils seraient sans doute encore en vie. Des sanglots terribles le secouèrent. Jaimie se sentait mal. Ce désespoir et cette haine de soi sur ce visage le troublaient plus que de raison. Georges l'incendia du regard en ouvrant la salle des machines. L'odeur suffocante, la chaleur irradiante des moteurs leur giflèrent le visage. Un lieu infernal s'ouvrait devant eux.

Ils attachèrent le Capitaine à la tuyauterie du vaisseau. Jack était inconscient de leurs mouvements. Les épaules secouées par des sanglots lourds, ses larmes séchaient sous la chaleur. Jaimie s'attarda, touché intimement par la vision du Capitaine effondré. Il se demanda s'il pouvait survivre à un tel chagrin. Pouvait-on mourir d'un cœur brisé ? Jack en faisait l'atroce découverte, son esprit se vidant au rythme de ses larmes obsédantes.

oOoOo

La forme d'un homme effondré se releva dans l'enfer rougeoyant de la salle des machines. Jack avait perdu tout sens du temps. Il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait comme s'il avait été vidé de ses émotions, de sa mémoire, de ses sensations.  
>Tout ce qui le déterminait avait disparu. Son esprit s'était mis en mode automatique. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il s'était coupé de tout ce qu'il était profondément. Il ne voulait plus être un héros, un immortel qui traversait le temps à la recherche du Docteur. Il l'avait retrouvé et tout ce que cela lui avait apporté n'était que pure souffrance. Il ne pouvait en vouloir au docteur. Il n'avait plus de place dans ce monde. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Alors la seule chose qui lui restait était d'oublier, d'enfouir dans les profondeurs de son cerveau, son chagrin et ses sentiments.<p>

Il entendit les grilles s'ouvrir. Il cligna des yeux en voyant Jaimie s'avancer vers lui. Le garde avait l'air bizarre, presque timide. Jack eut un rictus. Que lui voulait-il ? Il devrait pourtant se méfier de lui.

- Capitaine, fit l'homme lui tendant une paille trempant dans une bouteille d'eau. Buvez.

- C'est pour moi ? Et il y a quoi dedans ? Cyanure, strychnine, arsenic... oh c'est tellement 20ème siècle!

- juste H2O, fit Jaimie, ébranlé par le ton cynique. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Jack releva un sourcil, la bouche dédaigneuse, se méfiant de l'homme qui n'avait pas hésité à le tuer au moins deux fois. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il avait assisté à chacune des études du Maître, l'achevant sur son ordre. Il l'avait vu souffrir tant d'heures sans lever le petit doigt.

- Non, c'est vrai! Se défendit Jaimie. Vous auriez pu me tuer tout à l'heure et vous ne l'avez pas fait.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de tuer de sang froid, dit Jack, même si ça me démangeait. Mon équipe est morte !

- Je suis désolé. Il est dangereux...

- Pourquoi lui obéir ? Cracha Jack, s'ouvrant les lèvres sous la violence du ton.

- On n'a pas trop le choix. Je travaillais à Unit avant. Je travaille pour lui maintenant. Il est terrifiant.

Il frémit malgré la chaleur radiante. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il avait été le témoin de ce que le Maître avait infligé à Jack. Et il se demandait encore comment l'homme faisait pour ne pas être devenu fou à force de douleurs. Il tendit la paille au Capitaine qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Celui-ci aspira l'eau qui lui rafraîchit la gorge en une caresse divine. Il avala avant de reprendre plus doucement.

- Pourquoi être venu ?

- Je ne supporte pas ce que vous subissez.

- Tiens, un zeste de morale sous ce crâne rasé ?

Jaimie haussa les épaules.

- Je suis un soldat, j'obéis aux ordres. Mais ça va trop loin. Je ne peux plus.

- Il continuera à te donner des ordres et il te tuera.

Jaimie eut l'air contrarié. Jack lui fit un immense sourire, irradiant de séduction, malgré ses vêtements en lambeaux, le visage sali, les traînées de sang brun. Jaimie fut hypnotisé en un battement de paupières, sous l'emprise du Capitaine. Son cœur battait si fort, il se gonflait d'une émotion inconnue. Les paupières de Jack battirent à nouveau et le charme fut levé.

- ça ira, petit, dit Jack, continue à le servir, sauve ta peau.

- Je...

- Tu n'auras qu'à m'aider un peu, si tu le veux vraiment. Adoucir ma captivité.

- Comment? Fit Jaimie, se mettant immédiatement à son service.

Jack rit soudain, amer et pourtant rassuré.

- on trouvera !

- je peux vous apporter votre manteau, vos affaires.

Jack plissa les yeux. Il y avait des souvenirs dans ses poches, de quoi se remémorer son équipe et la pleurer en paix. Malgré leur disparition, il ne pouvait abandonner l'espoir que le Docteur retourne la situation, que Martha les sauverait. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait abandonner, et voir Jaimie de son côté penchait dans la balance. Il avait foi en l'avenir et il eut raison de garder l'espoir.

oOoOo

En quelques secondes à peine, le Docteur, auréolé de la ferveur des humains avait retourné littéralement la situation. Plus rien de cette année maudite ne perdura, sauf dans la mémoire des êtres au cœur de la tornade temporelle. Le bonheur les submergea, le Docteur avait réussi le tour de force de les sauver en annulant cette année noire. Tous se réjouissaient, sauf le Docteur.

Il allumait en ce moment le bûcher qui allait accompagner le dernier membre de sa race. Il accomplissait les rites des Seigneur du Temps, se moquant d'être observé par Jack.

Le Capitaine finit pas lui laisser l'intimité nécessaire pour pleurer son ami perdu. Aussi arrogant, aussi fou qu'il avait été, le Maître lui rappelait son enfance, son peuple et son monde disparus. Et sa peine lui déchirait le cœur.  
>Jack le laissa seul, il ferma la porte du Tardis qui avait nettoyé tout seul les reliquats de la machine à paradoxe que Jack avait détruite avec l'aide de Jaimie. Le vaisseau était vraiment attentionné, se dit-il en faisant le tour de la console, heureux de se sentir libre et pour une fois seul. Martha était avec sa famille, consolidant les liens qui l'avaient soutenue dans sa quête à travers le monde.<p>

Le Capitaine déambulait, frôlant les manettes de la console de pilotage, sentant une force émaner du fût central. Le Docteur s'était enfin expliqué, sur sa nature particulière et sur sa si longue désaffection. C'était normal et pourtant extraordinaire, cette sensation qui courait sur sa peau comme une caresse diffuse, étrangère et pourtant amicale, presque maternelle.

Le Tardis l'avait à nouveau accepté après l'avoir si longtemps fui. Il sentait comme un remerciement lui parcourir le corps. Jack se rappela avoir déchargé son arme sur les liens de la machine à Paradoxe, libérant le vaisseau et le Temps. Il se laissa baigner dans cette vague vibrante d'énergie.  
>Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il digérait encore cette information, se demandant tout de même ce que cela pouvait réellement changer dans sa vie, dans sa longue, trop longue existence.<p>

Il avait toujours vécu chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier, jamais assuré de revenir à la vie après une dernière mort. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux conséquences de ses actes, après lui, le déluge, les anges et le jugement dernier ! Maintenant, tout avait changé, il avait changé. Le Tardis semblait émettre un souffle qui fit dériver ses pensées vers un tout autre sujet.

Qu'allait-il faire désormais ? Devait-il rester avec le Docteur ? Le soutenir dans son chagrin, rapprocher leurs deux solitudes pour avancer ? Devait-il retourner à Cardiff ? Retourner auprès de son équipe ? A cette pensée, une sensation chaude et ronde rayonna à travers son corps. Cette chaleur, cette douceur… Il prit sa décision en un quart de seconde. Le Docteur avait sauvé le monde en plus de temps que cela.

Sa place était là-bas, près d'eux. Il était peut-être un homme seul, aspirant à la compagnie, mais cette compagnie, il savait où la trouver. Celle de Gwen ou celle de Ianto ? Il les laisserait choisir. L'un comme l'autre lui plaisaient pour des raisons différentes. Gwen avait pour elle son humanité, si dure et si fragile, aussi égoïste que généreuse, si exaspérante. Ianto, une attirance pour son charme indéniable, une volonté de fer sous un doux costume.  
>Lequel fera le premier pas ? Qui gagnera son corps ? Son cœur ? Il esquissa un sourire en sentant le Tardis lire ses pensées et s'en amuser.<br>Il ne souhaitait qu'une épaule pour s'appuyer, une main pour le soutenir, un corps à aimer. Jack Harkness rentrait à la maison, légèrement changé.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66... qui si elle relit va avoir des surprises !

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB²:** Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me pousse à continuer cette histoire (petite panne en cours, rien de grave, rassurez-vous, un coup de fatigue...) Je répondrais dans le week end à tous vos messages. Désolée.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- Je comprends la douleur et les regrets.<em>

La phrase résonnait étrangement dans le crâne de Ianto, alors qu'il marchait en direction du Hub. Il avait mal dormi la nuit précédente. Ses rêves lui avaient laissé une impression étrange, sans parvenir à s'en rappeler. Il mit de côté cette sensation bizarre et poussa le bouton pour déclencher le passage secret dans l'office de Tourisme. Il pénétra dans les couloirs mal éclairés, notant instinctivement les réparations qu'il allait devoir y apporter.  
>Owen lui décocha un sourire inhabituel avant de plonger dans sa morgue pour y travailler comme de coutume. Toshiko eut les yeux brillants en suivant le mouvement du médecin. Gwen arriva à son tour et embrassa Ianto sur les deux joues avant de s'arrêter, surprise par son geste.<br>Tous avaient un air troublé, comme s'ils partageaient un même secret indéchiffrable dans les profondeurs de leur esprit.

Étrange impression d'être eux-mêmes et pourtant tout à fait autres. Ianto sourit et servit à ses amis leur boisson favorite sans même y réfléchir. C'était étrange, seul Jack manquait au casting pour être heureux.  
>Jack... que faisait-il ? Ianto avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'il était parti, en les abandonnant à leurs sorts. Un rapide coup d'œil au calendrier lui apprit que c'était juillet. Cela ne faisait qu'un un mois qu'il les avait quittés, autant dire une paille pour cet éternel fugitif.<p>

Jack reviendra quand il le souhaitera. Il saurait l'attendre, le temps qu'il faudra. Il sourit en s'enfonçant dans les souterrains, le cœur battant à cette pensée. Il avait le sentiment d'être sur le bon chemin, en accord avec lui-même. Il sifflota joyeusement tout au long du chemin menant aux souterrains, le cœur dans les nuages.

* * *

><p><em>"Journal de Ianto 2 Décembre 2007"<em>

Ça fait six mois aujourd'hui que Jack est parti. Je viens de fêter mon anniversaire avec l'équipe. Pour une fois que nous avons l'occasion de prendre un pot ensemble, nous avons passé une très bonne soirée. Gwen nous a annoncé ses fiançailles avec Rhys, comme si on avait pu louper son air de gamine éblouie qu'il veuille l'épouser. Pauvre Rhys. Gwen n'a pas le caractère facile, il faut vraiment qu'il l'aime. Je suis moqueur, elle l'aime aussi, à sa manière. Il est son port dans la tempête, son ancre dans la réalité. Pas étonnant qu'elle l'adore.  
>Owen semble s'apaiser. Il souffre encore de la disparition de Diane, comme si son cœur ne parvenait pas à cicatriser, alors il s'étourdit dans le travail. Comme nous tous. Toshiko a le vague à l'âme. Jamais l'absence de Jack n'a été aussi longue. Il nous manque. Il faut qu'on se fasse une raison. Il ne reviendra pas.<br>J'aimerais dire que c'est à moi qu'il manque le plus, mais c'est faux.  
>Nous soupirons tous après lui, que ce soit pour son aide, son intelligence, son sens de l'humour ou bien simplement sa présence.<p>

Il me manque. Je voudrais être près de lui, sentir sa bouche sur la mienne, son corps contre le mien, comme après sa résurrection, avant qu'il ne s'échappe.  
>Je sais qu'il a retrouvé son Docteur, j'ai reconnu cette boîte bleue qui passionnait Torchwood 1. Je continue l'enquête mais il n'y a plus aucune trace de cet homme étrange ni de sa boîte bleue, à croire que tout a été effacé.<p>

Je me rappelle deux ou trois choses le concernant. C'est une légende vivante, un homme habitant dans une boîte bleue, plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, se déplaçant au gré de sa fantaisie à travers le temps, bénéficiant d'une aura extraordinaire. Pas étonnant que Jack ait fait le choix de le rejoindre. Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Il avait avoué à Gwen qu'il attendait son Docteur, un bon Docteur qui pourrait l'aider, le rendre normal à nouveau.

Ne jamais mourir, c'est enviable sur le papier, dans les comics, le pouvoir de Volverine les poils en moins. Mais dans la réalité, l'éternité n'est plus si séduisante lorsque la mort vole ses proches. Continuer à vivre alors que tout ceux qui nous entourent, tous ceux qui nous aiment disparaissent.  
>Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il en est pour Jack. Nous en avons beaucoup parlé au Hub. Il est absent, il nous manque, alors on remplit ce vide comme on peut.<br>Pourquoi ne nous donne-t-il pas de nouvelles ? Qu'est ce qui le retient loin d'ici ?  
>Est-il reparti pour 1941 ? Toshiko m'a raconté ce qui s'y était passé. D'un regard, son âme s'est enflammée.<br>Cet homme a su faire battre son cœur, lui révélant qu'il pouvait aimer . J'aurais aimé que ce fût moi. Mais je n'ai pas le même attrait qu'un Capitaine vaillant, belle gueule et sur le point de mourir. Il avait tout du héros tragique et Jack mérite d'aimer. Comment ne pas en être jaloux ?  
>Peut-être que Jack a saisi la chance de voyager avec le Docteur pour le revoir, l'aimer, malgré le scandale. Ce n'est pas ce qui lui ferait peur. Mais je ne retrouve aucune trace de lui et pourtant je sais où chercher ! Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Ça me rend dingue.<br>Il ne reviendra pas. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à l'attendre. Je vais accepter le rendez-vous avec Emmy. Cela me changera les idées. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de le trahir en l'écrivant ? Je sais que nous ne sommes que des copains de baise comme dit Owen, pourquoi ça m'affecte autant ? »

* * *

><p>Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. Pourtant l'équipe suppléait à l'absence de Jack plutôt efficacement sous l'égide de Gwen. Owen avait commencé à vouloir diriger l'Institut en sa qualité de commandant en second. Mais il s'était vite aperçu qu'il n'aimait pas les responsabilités inhérentes à la fonction. Après s'être déchargé du plus gros du travail sur Gwen Cooper, il avait repris ses travaux dans sa baie médicale sans plus d'embarras.<br>Gwen s'épanouissait dans son nouveau rôle de leader, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Toujours sur la brèche, toujours à courir, à tel point que Rhys avait dû attendre son retour à 5h du matin pour lui faire sa demande en mariage.

Elle n'en était toujours pas revenue, s'étonnant qu'il ait pu la choisir, elle, malgré ses défauts. Rhys, un matin, lui mit les points sur les i.

- si je n'aimais pas tes défauts, je ne t'aimerais pas vraiment, dit-il en haussant les épaules, parce que tu en as un paquet.

- et toi, tu es Monsieur Perfection, peut-être ? Rétorqua Gwen, acide.

- Parfaitement ! Continua-t-il bravement. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je devrais faire mettre sur les faire-part. Miss Boulot-boulot épouse Monsieur Parfait.

- ça, c'est sûr que ta mère serait d'accord !

- Mais ta mère aussi, ma chérie, lança-t-il avant de s'enfuir sous l'envol des coussins du canapé.

Gwen regarda la pendule alors qu'il commençait à se défendre en l'attrapant par la taille.

- Je dois aller au boulot, je vais être en retard.

- Ce serait si grave ? Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant au creux du cou et l'attirant à nouveau dans le sofa.

- Non, mais en l'absence de Jack... quoi ?

Il venait de la relâcher et s'assit sur le bord du canapé en secouant la tête.

- Rien, juste... tu n'es pas obligé de me parler de ton chef quand on fait un câlin. Bonjour la tendresse !

- Oh mon pauvre Rhys, laisse-moi me faire pardonner, dit-elle en se faisant chatte. Tu vas voir.

- Tu vas être en retard, dit-il, les yeux brillants de plaisir anticipé.

- Ah ouais, tu as raison, fit-elle, tout désir évanoui, bondissant sur ses pieds. A ce soir. Je t'aime !

- Ouais, c'est ça! Maugréa Rhys, avec un regard noir fixant le vide. Moi, je t'aime!

oOoOo

Ianto referma la porte de l'appartement continuant d'écraser de ses lèvres la bouche de son amie. Elle avait le goût de mûre et de framboise de son chewing gum et bataillait férocement pour avoir le contrôle du baiser qui s'intensifiait. Elle rompit l'échange avec un sourire avant d'échapper aux bras du brun Gallois.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je t'ai invité pour un dernier verre après tout.

Ianto eut un sourire bref. La jeune femme frémit, il avait un regard tout à fait intéressant, un sourire de loup allié à un visage tendre de poupon ; elle sentit son ventre se serrer sous l'effet du désir. Le jeune homme était gentil, galant et gentleman. Il lui avait même demandé l'autorisation de l'embrasser, comme s'il en avait eu besoin, depuis qu'ils se voyaient.

C'était un client de son vidéoclub habituel et ils avaient pris l'habitude depuis quelques semaines de discuter des films visionnés. Ils étaient loin d'avoir les mêmes goûts en matière de productions cinématographiques, il était plus films d'auteur et elle, films popcorn; idéal pour se détendre après une bonne journée de boulot insipide. Mais depuis leur rencontre, elle avait rapidement revu sa culture cinéma pour tenir la conversation à ce jeune homme attirant. Ce qu'on ne fait pas pour rencontrer quelqu'un de nos jours!

Il l'avait invitée deux fois au cinéma, pour aller voir des films qu'elle aurait à peine regardé en temps normal et ils venaient de dîner dans un restaurant français où il l'avait étonnée par sa connaissance de la langue et des spécialités de la maison. Elle avait passé une soirée délicieuse, et entendait bien l'entraîner un peu plus loin en sa compagnie. Ça faisait tout de même deux mois qu'ils se tournaient autour, timidement. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, non ? Elle savait qu'il appréciait sa compagnie, mais être son amie ne lui suffisait pas. Elle avait su le lui faire comprendre.

Le jeune homme l'avait rapidement séduite, doté d'un charme suranné dans ses costumes toujours impeccables. Ses anciens petits amis étaient plutôt adeptes du vieux sweat d'université et d'un jean sur baskets colorés, les cheveux longs, blonds pour la plupart. Non, Ianto Jones n'était pas à proprement parler son type de beauté, mais il était attachant, et il y avait quelque chose en lui qui excitait son côté "social". Elle sentait une faille en lui, une profonde tristesse qui lui donnait envie de le protéger. Petit à petit ils en étaient venus à sortir ensemble tout simplement. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'invitait chez lui, en l'embrassant aussi farouchement.

Le jeune homme se laissait entraîner gentiment dans cette relation. Ianto savait qu'Emmy l'aimait bien et lui-même l'appréciait. Elle comblait le vide béant de son âme. Peut-être que cela seul suffisait, une compagne contre la solitude qui chaque jour, chaque matin déferlait sur lui pour ne plus le quitter. Il avait difficilement accepté le départ de Jack, à l'instar de ses collèges, mais il commençait doucement à s'en remettre. Parfois une mélancolie s'emparait de lui, et il prenait son journal pour y noter ce qu'il ressentait. Une bien futile catharsis contre le manque. Ses journées étaient rythmées par la faille désormais, Gwen et Owen avaient accepté la proposition de Toshiko de le faire venir sur le terrain. Elle savait qu'il pouvait y être efficace.

Il s'ennuyait moins que dans l'office de Tourisme, à renseigner des pauvres voyageurs égarés d'une information qu'ils pouvaient tous trouver dans leur guide de voyage préféré. Mais c'était la mission que Jack lui avait assignée. Il voulait la remplir du mieux possible.

Mais le fringuant Capitaine était parti et il fallait continuer à vivre. Il était sorti plusieurs fois en compagnie d'Owen qui consommait tout ce qui était chair fraîche comme un ogre sans rival. Puis la lassitude l'avait pris, cette vie n'était pas pour lui. Il tentait d d'oublier son capitaine dans d'autres bras. Il était comme amputé d'une partie de lui-même, se laissant vivre, flotter sur le cours normal de la vie pour ne pas sombrer.

Emmy était une bouée, charmante, marrante, capable d'écoute, mais seulement une bouée dans l'océan sans limite. Le Capitaine l'avait pris dans ses filets, puis rejeté à la mer. Et depuis il flottait, blessé.

Il la savait sensible à son charme et il avait tenté plusieurs fois de décliner ses attentes. La chair et le besoin de compagnie furent plus forts, il céda lors de leur dernier rendez-vous, après un film particulièrement touchant à l'Electro. La jeune femme fut ravie de le voir enfin répondre, à ses avances et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans son petit appartement à échanger des regards nerveux par-dessus leurs verres à peine touchés. Le baiser échangé devant la porte de son appartement les hantait, accentuant la tension entre eux.

- C'est très joli chez toi, dit Ianto en rompant le silence. Il contemplait les peintures qui ornaient les murs, pastels et crayonnés.

- Merci, j'ai mis du temps à aménager quelque chose qui me plaise.

Emmy lui fit les honneurs de sa maison alors que l'ambiance s'allégeait peu à peu. Elle mit un peu de musique, reconnue immédiatement par le jeune homme.

- Cole Porter.

- j'aime bien, ça donne envie de se lover dans le canapé, non ?

- si, dit-il en tendant les bras, donnant enfin un signe en sa faveur.

Elle était mignonne, joyeuse, pas compliquée, elle ne voulait qu'une relation simple, douce. Elle pouvait lui apporter la paix qu'il souhaitait. Il accéda à son vœu en la serrant doucement dans ses bras. Elle était aux anges, persuadée d'avoir attrapé le cœur de ce Gallois ombrageux. Ianto soupira et sembla prendre une décision. Il posa son verre et l'enlaça tendrement, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec une douceur assassine. Le contact l'emplit d'aise, la rondeur de ses lèvres, la souplesse pulpeuse de sa taille, la fermeté de son corps. Il la sentait frémir, se remplir d'un désir qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Avec délicatesse, il titilla ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent sur un soupir. Elle attendait cela depuis si longtemps, trop longtemps. Elle devint volcanique, pressée, presque brutale, le relevant sans quitter ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans sa chambre aux fenêtres closes de rideaux roses. Ils s'abattirent sur le lit sans avoir rompu leurs baisers, les corps entremêlés, les mains à la découverte de l'autre, à tâtons. Lorsqu'ils n'en purent plus, ils se séparèrent pour se dépouiller mutuellement de leurs vêtements, riant de voir leurs gestes tremblants de précipitation. Les corps nus semblaient se reconnaître d'instinct et le plaisir les emporta dans ses draps de soie brûlante.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ianto se releva, Emmy releva un sourcil ensommeillé.

- Reste !

- J'ai encore du travail et je commence tôt demain, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton étouffé.

- ça va ? s'inquiéta-elle, elle se releva pour voir son visage caché dans la pénombre.

- oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas fini un dossier.

- Mon pauvre Ianto, on s'appelle demain ?

- Oui.

Il l'embrassa presque chastement, à la surprise de la jeune femme qui l'avait connu plus fougueux et il partit sans se retourner, les épaules basses, le corps raide.

Elle se rendormit le visage apaisé, le cœur en fête, elle replongea dans des rêves bienheureux où Ianto l'emmenait dîner, se promener au bord de la plage. Un fantasme onirique qui allait devenir réalité, elle l'aimait, elle le savait. Il avait promis qu'il la rappellerait. Elle l'attendrait.

oOoOo

Owen s'étira comme un chat ascétique et fier de lui. Il toucha l'épaule de la jeune femme qui l'avait dragué jusqu'à chez elle. Le corps mince et sportif remua sous ses doigts. Après cette nuit volcanique, il n'avait pas regretté d'être tombé dans ses filets, adorable, se dit-il en souriant alors qu'elle tournait vers lui deux petits globes ronds qui donnaient envie de caresser la peau blonde tendue par des muscles joliment dessinés.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle le fixait d'un regard entre or et vert.

- oui, mais je dois me lever tôt demain matin et comme je n'aime pas dormir avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas... je préfèrerais que tu partes.

Owen releva un sourcil, mais préféra se mordre la langue plutôt que lui dire que ce qu'ils venaient de partager était plutôt intime et le rangeait définitivement dans la catégorie des non-inconnus. Mais lui dire cela lui ferait sans doute peur, la braquerait contre lui. Elle s'interrogerait sur son cas et cela finirait en explications foireuses. Il n'avait pas envie de ça, juste envie de dormir.

- j'y vais, au revoir.

- hey, dit-elle alors qu'il sortait des couvertures, drapé dans sa seule dignité qui laissait à la jolie rousse tout loisir de le détailler, lovée dans sa couette.

- oui ? S'enquit-il en prenant la pose, sourire avenant à l'appui.

- A très bientôt, étranger...

- Owen Harper.

- Lyna Bellstraw.

- Enchanté, la salua Owen, poliment.

La veille n'avait pas été tout à fait le moment de faire des présentations formelles. Ils s'étaient plu, avaient pris un verre et basta !

- Claque la porte en sortant, dit elle avant de se renfoncer dans les oreillers.

Le sourire d'Owen remonta, elle lui faisait vraiment confiance. Cette fille était aussi folle que la nuit passée. Déjà l'avoir entrainé chez elle était suffisamment rare pour qu'il s'étonne. Habituellement, c'était son loft qui faisait office de nid à ses amours éphémères. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. En quittant l'appartement, il découvrit des photos et une médaille olympique de Tae kon do. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était sportive ! Il referma la porte sur cette relation fugitive, prêt à l'oublier, comme elle l'oubliait sûrement dans les bras de Morphée.

C'était hygiénique, foutrement hygiénique et triste mais c'était le seul moyen pour pouvoir soulever cette solitude qui lui écrasait le cœur. Comment faisaient les autres ? Il regarda sa montre. Il était 6h 30 du matin. Bah, il pourrait toujours se rendre à l'institut finir sa nuit. Il ne se sentait pas de rentrer dans son appartement trop grand et trop froid. Avec un peu de chance, les autres arriveraient rapidement.  
>Il eut la surprise de trouver Ianto déjà au travail à cette heure matinale. Le bond qu'il fit lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hub surprit le médecin.<br>Il devait frôler l'overdose de café encore une fois. Ianto en faisait une consommation que n'importe qui qualifierait d'excessive, négligeant l'avis de son docteur.

- Oh, calme tes ardeurs. Ce n'est que moi.

- T'as raccompagné ta conquête ce matin, demanda le jeune homme, restant dans l'ombre.

- Non, elle m'a viré de son lit. Mais c'est quoi cette excuse ? Je me lève tôt demain matin, ironisa-t-il, alors qu'il est déjà 6h.

- une excuse pour te virer de son lit.

- ouais ! Tu sais quoi ? Ianto, les filles deviennent de vrais mecs, maintenant. Y'a de quoi s'y perdre. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu penches vers les hommes maintenant.

- J'ai une petite amie, dit Ianto, d'un ton pincé.

- Ah ouais, elle est au courant ?

Ianto lui décocha un regard mauvais. Owen jugea qu'il ne valait mieux pas le chatouiller de trop près.

- Tu fais quoi ici à cette heure ? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, sirotant le café qu'il venait de lui coller entre les mains.

- Peux pas dormir. Je dois finir ce dossier, au cas où.

- Arrête le café, Jones, s'écria-t-il, tu pédales dans le marc de café. Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

- Peux pas, maugréa Ianto, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Owen sentit ses réflexes de médecin remonter à la surface malgré les affres d'une nuit bien agitée.

- Fais voir la tête que tu as! Lui ordonna-t-il en allumant une torche et la lui braquant en plein visage. Wow.

- Oh, ça va, hein !

- Tu as une tête de zombi. Combien de temps comptes-tu tenir en ne consommant que du café ?

- ça va, Owen, répéta Ianto, un peu plus agressif.

- Ianto, franchement! Ce n'est ni sain, ni productif.

- Je fais mon boulot, s'insurgea le Gallois, frôlant la crise de nerf.

- ça oui, au moins trois fois. Tu as clos ce dossier hier. Il est sur mon bureau pour relecture. Je veux que tu te reposes.

- pas envie.

- tu veux avoir affaire à Gwen?

- Non! S'exclama Ianto en tournant les yeux bordés de rouge, rongés par l'insomnie. Je ne veux pas que Gwen s'en charge.

- se charge de quoi, Ianto ? Demanda la voix de Gwen derrière eux.

Ianto sursauta à nouveau violemment en glapissant. Owen fronça les sourcils. Combien de temps pensait-il pouvoir tenir sans dormir ? Il échangea un regard avec Gwen et vit qu'elle partageait son inquiétude. Il s'éclipsa sans un mot vers l'aile médicale. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

- oh, Ianto, excuse-moi, fit Gwen en posant ses affaires sur sa chaise, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur. Tu as les nerfs tendus comme des cordes de piano. Qu'as-tu ?

- Rien, rien, juste un peu d'insomnie.

- Tu as besoin de repos, tu devrais prendre des vacances, dit -elle prudemment, surveillant du coin de l'oeil le retour d'Owen en catimini. Toshiko arriva au travail à son tour. Ianto releva les yeux de son écran à l'ouverture de la porte avec un air d'intense attente, suivi d'une profonde déception, qu'il tenta de masquer derrière un sourire pour la jeune femme. Gwen comprit, son cœur se serra. Il attendait Jack.  
>Toshiko vint à leur rencontre et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Owen s'approcher de Ianto sur la pointe des pieds puis lui plonger une seringue dans le cou. Gwen le rattrapa alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, grimaçant.<p>

- Mon dieu, Ianto ! Owen qu'as-tu fait ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tosh, il va juste faire dodo. Il a besoin de dormir. Cet idiot est en train de se tuer d'insomnie. Il n'a pas dormi depuis au moins 4 jours. Il risquait des dommages cérébraux. D'ailleurs, je vais lui faire passer des examens.

- Comment a-t-il fait ça ?

- Tu as déjà goûté son mélange "cœur de hub" ?

- Non, fit Tosh en les aidant à transporter le corps dans l'aile médicale.

- C'est un truc de malade. J'en ai bu une fois. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- ouais et alors ? On doit rester éveillé tard parfois.

- Il a fini la cafetière tout à l'heure. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce que je lui ai injecté puisse le garder endormi suffisamment longtemps pour que la caféine quitte son organisme. Quel abruti !

- c'est parce qu'il attend Jack, dit Gwen en caressant la joue mal rasée du Gallois.

- ah ouais, merci Cooper de nous relever l'évidence. On ne s'en était pas du tout aperçu. Merci de nous éclairer de tes lumières. Nous étions trop stupides pour nous en rendre compte.

- hé garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, ok. J'ai assez de Rhys en ce moment. fit-elle en s'asseyant sur les marches. Il veut qu'on se marie à Abergavenny, chez ses parents.

Owen leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une conversation qui allait tourner autour du mariage de son ancienne maitresse. Il l'aimait bien mais il n'avait pas envie d'écouter ça. Au moins Ianto y échappait pour une fois.

- vous avez déjà commencé à organiser, s'étonna Tosh.

- Rhys oui, mes copines aussi, j'ai rendez-vous demain, samedi dans une boutique de robes.

- bon, les filles ce n'est pas que vous m'emmerdez, enfin, si. Mais j'ai du boulot moi.

- Ok, Owen, on te laisse. Prends soin de Ianto.

- je lui prépare une cure de sommeil à celui-là, murmura Owen avant de se remettre au travail

Ianto Jones dormit deux jours consécutifs avant de se réveiller, très grognon auprès d'un Owen peu amène. Les noms d'oiseaux fusèrent, la confrontation menaça de devenir physique. Ils refusaient de laisser l'autre gagner cette nouvelle manche de prise de bec. Les deux femmes, attirées par les éclats de voix dans la baie médicale tentèrent de s'interposer. Toshiko tenta de calmer le médecin rouge et hérissé comme un coq de combat. Gwen s'occupa d'apaiser l'Agent Jones qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi en colère depuis le décès de sa fiancée.

- deux jours, il m'a endormi deux jours et si je ne m'étais pas réveillé, il allait m'injecter encore quelque chose pour...

- pour te sauver la vie, Jones ! Cria le médecin, loin d'être maîtrisé par Toshiko.

Gwen l'intercepta et le bloqua alors qu'il marchait sur Ianto. Il cracha sa colère par-dessus son épaule.

- pour sauver ta putain de vie, tu étais en train de te tuer à petit feu ! Et pourquoi ? Pour Jack ? Mais il ne reviendra pas. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te mettre ça en tête ? Il nous a abandonnés ! Nous n'y pouvons rien et tu n'es rien pour lui, pas plus que nous ! Juste une fantaisie pour occuper sa putain d'immortalité. Comme nous !

- alors pourquoi te manque-t-il aussi? S'écria Ianto en se redressant prêt à mordre. Pourquoi tu l'attends alors ?

Owen arrêta de lutter au grand soulagement de Gwen qui avait l'épaule meurtrie. La question le prenait au dépourvu.

- parce que c'est Jack, répondit Toshiko avec un sourire qui les calma finalement.

Owen et Ianto partagèrent un regard avant de s'ignorer, ce qui ressemblait le plus à des excuses l'un envers l'autre. Ils retournèrent travailler.  
>Malgré l'interdiction d'Owen, Ianto prépara et se servit une tasse de café, nettement moins chargée en caféine cependant et tenta de rattraper le temps perdu.<p>

- qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

- un alien qui a débarqué par la faille ce matin. Il est malin et bien qu'on en ait une description fidèle, on n'arrive pas à le retrouver.

- il ressemble à quoi ?

- à ça, fit Owen, en lui montrant une photo d'un poisson-lune prise par une caméra vidéo en train de voler une voiture.

- regardez la vidéosurveillance, les rapports de police sur des vols en station service. Ce genre de véhicule consomme énormément.

- très bonne idée Ianto! Dit Gwen en lui faisant une place pour travailler. Vas-y!

- apparemment il a rempli son réservoir à la station de Glawberry et est reparti vers le nord.

- vers la mer ?

- pour un poisson, c'est normal non ? fit Owen. En voiture, les enfants! On a du sushi à se faire s'il continue comme ça.

Ianto les regarda s'affairer pour s'équiper avant de recevoir un sac dans les bras. D'un clin d'œil, Owen lui fit signe de les accompagner. Son cœur battit plus vite, l'adrénaline et la caféine rugissant dans ses veines. Le vent de l'aventure l'appelait.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66... qui si elle relit va avoir des surprises !

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

NB 2 : retard énorme, chapitre moins abouti (je déteste la première partie, désolée) je vous prie de m'excuser, c'est la faute de mon voyage à Cardiff...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<br>**

* * *

><p>Jack entra dans le Hub, s'attendant à la réaction outrée, joyeuse ou colérique de son équipe. Il ne s'attendait pas à entrer dans un silence profond. Son regard survola son domaine, repérant les changements, les infimes modifications qui lui firent ressentir qu'il avait été absent. Étranger à son propre monde. Il eut la sensation que le Hub était plus petit dans son souvenir. Il en avait oublié l'immensité. Un claquement sec au-dessus de sa tête le força à la relever, Myfawny l'accueillait à sa manière, claquant ses ailes de cuir, croassant d'une manière qui pouvait passer pour menaçante. Il sourit ; au moins une qui est contente de le voir.<p>

Les ordinateurs étaient en route et suivaient l'activité GPS du SUV. Son front se plissa et il visionna la vidéosurveillance. Ils étaient tous en intervention. Leur image sur l'écran lui firent chaud au cœur. Gwen, dont les longs cheveux dansaient derrière elle, semblait mener l'équipe. Owen et Toshiko suivaient le mouvement. Ianto marchait en arrière, le visage déterminé.

Ils avaient l'air de parfaitement s'en sortir sans lui. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Quelle valeur pouvait-il apporter à une équipe qui semblait rouler toute seule? Il l'ignorait, tout ce que son esprit lui soufflait, c'était de les rejoindre, de quitter ce lieu sinistre et solitaire pour retrouver ses amis. Il avait tellement insisté auprès du Docteur pour les rejoindre, refusant même de se joindre à lui pour de nouvelles aventures. Il faisait le sacrifice de sa compagnie pour le bénéfice de la leur. Le Docteur avait battu des paupières; comprenant son envie. Cela l'avait soulagé de s'être senti compris par le seul homme qu'il estimait plus que lui. Son avis avait la plus grande importance. Il savait ce qu'il avait enduré pour lui, pour eux, par eux. Il lui accordait sa bénédiction. Le Tardis s'était envolé et Jack se retrouvait seul dans cette citadelle technologique.

Il comprit rapidement que quelques mois s'étaient écoulés en son absence. L'attendaient-ils encore ? Lui-même avait eu une année pour réfléchir, entre deux tortures. Réfléchir aux liens qui le rattachaient à son équipe, aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait, à ceux qu'ils ressentait pour lui. Quel est le plus difficile? Aimer sans espoir d'être aimé en retour ou être aimé sans retour? Il s'était forgé au fil des années une carapace visant à le protéger, parfois peu efficace, parfois dure. Il ne se laissait plus aller aux élans de son cœur. Il avait été si souvent trahi, déçu ou parfois pire, utilisé.

Il avait laissé peu de gens voir à travers cette gangue de glace qui dissimulait son cœur au commun des mortels. Il savait qu'il avait la réputation d'être inconstant en amour comme au travail. Il papillonnait entre les dossiers et les corps. Pourtant celui qui discernerait derrière cette attitude flamboyante les gouffres de solitude qu'hébergeaient son coeur, ne pourrait que s'enfuir en courant. Cette pensée un peu triste le fit froncer des sourcils. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un calepin noir, posé presque en évidence sur le bureau de Ianto. Son visage se détendit sur un sourire narquois en mettant la main sur le tome deux des pensées de son coffee boy. Le précédent cahier lui avait permis de comprendre un peu mieux le jeune homme, sans doute que lire la suite allait lui éclaircir définitivement l'esprit.

Ce qu'il y lut le bouleversa. Ianto Jones avait souffert de son départ, cherchant à se perdre dans l'action, cherchant à l'oublier, sans y parvenir. Il remarqua que son nom apparaissait à chacune des entrées du journal. Il ne parlait que de lui. Jack sourit, cela pesait dans la balance de son âme. Ianto avait besoin de lui.

oOoOo

_"Journal de Ianto_ _20 Janvier 2008._

"Jack est de retour. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Par son retour ou par ce qui s'est passé ensuite? Son retour toujours aussi flamboyant nous a tous surpris. Je l'attendais depuis si longtemps. Cette attente n'a rien changé. Mon cœur a fait un tel bond dans ma poitrine que j'ai cru qu'il allait sauter tout palpitant dans la main de Jack.

Son sourire suffisant et son _"je vous ai manqué ? "_ nous a tous remonté contre lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas et nous avons eu droit à un grand numéro à la Harkness. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette, remarquant d'infimes changements, sa minceur, son manteau sali, ses traits crispés.

Il parlait, parlait et il nous a touché. Il m'a touché. J'ai cru qu'il me disait être revenu pour moi. Je ne pense pas avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui. Il s'est bien repris d'ailleurs et mon espoir timide a été sérieusement douché. Comme si Jack aurait pu revenir pour moi ? N'importe quoi !

Il est revenu pour nous, je veux bien le croire, pour Gwen, certainement.

Je me suis occupé du poisson lune, tandis que Gwen a tenté de le faire parler. On peut lui faire confiance, elle arriverait à tirer les vers du nez à n'importe quel politicien en période électorale. Mais Jack reste hermétique, même si elle lui a demandé des comptes d'une manière plutôt musclée.

Le pauvre... Il a l'air d'être passé par beaucoup d'épreuves et malheureusement ce n'est pas fini. Ce John Hart. Je me demande bien qui il est encore pour Jack. Il pourrait avoir envie de repartir. Je ne veux pas qu'il reparte.

On arrive sur les lieux de l'activation et je sens son regard peser sur moi. Il tente encore de lire mon journal. Il faut que je lui demande où se trouve celui qu'il m'a volé. Il faut que je pense à coder tout ça. »

oOoOo

Ianto ferma son carnet avec un regard d'avertissement avant de le remettre dans sa poche intérieure. Jack sourit et se concentra à nouveau sur la route qui les conduisait à la troisième activation. A cette distance, il sentait l'aftershave et l'odeur musquée du jeune homme parvenir jusqu'à lui. Son cœur battit plus fort, un rush de désir traversa son corps. Il avait été sevré de relations physiques pendant plus d'un an. Un véritable record, plus que les 6 mois passés avec les Néovestians, une espèce adorable, mais sans aucun désir physique. Pire que des Cybermen, si on demandait son avis.

Il détaillait le profil de son agent, surpris de le trouver aussi inexpressif. Il arborait ce masque détestable, celui avec lequel il dissimulait ses émotions. Jack grimaça et tenta d'engager le dialogue.

- Donc, Gwen s'occupe de tout à l'Institut ?

- Yep.

- elle a l'air d'être efficace, dit Jack d'un air rêveur. J'aurais plutôt cru qu'Owen allait reprendre la tête de l'organisation. Avec tout le bazar qu'il a fait pour que la mention commandant en second soit notée sur sa fiche de travail, finit-il provocateur.

- non.

- et elle est fiancée ?

- oui, fit Ianto en détournant le regard. Nous sommes arrivés, Jack.

Le Capitaine freina, arrêta le moteur et le jeune homme descendit. Clairement, il n'avait aucune envie de parler et Jack ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour briser la glace qui les séparait.

Il se contenta de le suivre à la recherche des containers. John était arrivé au mauvais moment. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour parler de son absence, reprendre les rênes de l'institut. Il était obligé de se replonger dans le bain, dans la faille, sans avoir le temps de s'expliquer.

Ianto déverrouilla la porte de l'immeuble de bureau à l'aide de l'ouvre-tout. Jack haussa un sourcil, il lui semblait avoir été clair sur l'utilisation des artefacts alien. Ianto le défia du regard et il se perdit dans ses yeux. Ce qu'il y lisait l'étonnait, de la peur, du désir, de l'amusement. L'ascenseur arriva et ils montèrent toujours silencieux. Jack cherchait toujours les mots pour qu'il le regarde à nouveau.

Ianto jouait les indifférents, mais en lui bouillonnait une multitude de sensations, à commencer par l'envie. Il avait envie de le plaquer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, de mordre ses lèvres, de plonger son nez dans son cou et respirer son odeur, de laisser glisser ses mains sur ce manteau qui lui avait tant manqué.

Cette odeur! Un philtre aphrodisiaque n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet. Cet appétit sexuel était avivé par d'autres sentiments qu'il peinait à se révéler. La jalousie de l'entendre parler des autres, la peur qu'il comprenne combien il lui avait manqué, la colère provoquée par son absence inexpliquée, la joie de le revoir et de le laisser sur le gril, l'agacement provoqué par l'arrivée de John Hart. Cet homme l'avait prodigieusement irrité, autant par sa relation à Jack que par la manière dont il leur parlait.

Jack finit par parler pour rompre la gêne installée entre eux. Tout plutôt que continuer à supporter la musique plate de l'ascenseur. Il sentait Ianto tendu à ses côtés et cette anxiété le poussa à pérorer... Ianto l'écoutait attentivement, jouant néanmoins les blasés. Il ne voulait pas retomber dans le même piège. Le retour de Jack changeait tellement de choses. Il allait devoir parler à Emmy, son actuelle petite amie. Il devait rompre. Jack était de retour et cela lui suffisait.

Le Capitaine tentait de le dérider en évoquant ses fantasmes bureautiques. Ianto n'exprimait rien. Il resta songeur en l'entendant lui demander véritablement un rendez-vous. Ses mots roulèrent sous son crâne. Il était incapable de lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait visiblement. Il continuait de chercher l'artefact que la faille aurait laissé ici pour se donner une contenance en plaisantant presque par automatisme. Ses pensées étaient si confuses, il pensait à Emmy qu'il allait faire souffrir, à la proposition de Jack si alléchante, les questions qu'il se posait au sujet de Hart.

Il voulut éloigner Jack de lui, pour prendre le temps de la réflexion. Mais le Capitaine ne se laissa pas balader aussi facilement. Il voulait une réponse et n'accepta de partir que lorsque Ianto laissa échapper un oui songeur. Il fallait qu'il parle à Emmy, dès que cette histoire avec John Hart sera terminée.

En se débarrassant de Hart, ils durent revenir en arrière dans le temps, lui laissant encore plus le loisir de réfléchir aux implications du retour de Jack dans leurs vies. Cependant, son choix était fait. Il contacta Emmy pour qu'ils se parlent. Il l'attendit en vain quelques heures jusqu'à ce que Jack le rejoigne pour une mission impromptue sur le terrain. Les vieilles habitudes et les espoirs ont la vie dure. Il le suivit comme auparavant, une ombre fidèle et souriante.

oOoOo

Emmy était venue au rendez-vous mais elle ne s'y montra pas, préférant le regarder l'attendre. Son téléphone sonna, une fois, deux fois, trois fois et deux heures après, elle le vit quitter l'établissement la tête basse, les épaules courbées par un chagrin qu'elle imagina causé par quelque chose d'autre que leur rupture sans parole.

Peut-être avait-il eu de mauvaises nouvelles et voulait l'avertir, s'excuser de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt. Elle lui trouvait finalement des excuses, peut-être un peu rapides, peut-être un peu folles... Elle allait sortir de l'ombre où elle se cachait pour venir se jeter dans ses bras et lui pardonner, lorsqu'elle le vit soudain sourire. Un sourire comme elle ne lui en avait jamais vu. Franc, rayonnant, amoureux, un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais dédié. Elle suivit son regard et dévisagea l'homme qui venait à sa rencontre à grandes enjambées.

Il lui était familier sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir d'où lui venait cette idée. Il était grand, il était beau, il était séduisant... Charmeur fou. Elle crut perdre pied en voyant ses yeux d'où jaillissaient des étincelles bleutées. Elle se rencogna dans l'ombre, le cœur palpitant, la tête lardée d'une pensée lancinante "je le connais". Elle reprit son observation. L'homme habillé en Capitaine jeta un bras sur le Gallois qui échappa à sa prise avec un regard sévère. Elle comprit l'attirance, la connivence... elle n'avait été qu'une distraction. C'était lui la personne qui possédait le cœur du Gallois. La douleur submergea son esprit. Elle savait maintenant que c'était fini, avant même d'avoir commencé. Elle devait l'oublier. Elle rentra chez elle, le cœur dévoré de chagrin, la mine sombre et le regard éteint. Ianto tenta de la rappeler plusieurs fois, mais elle ne décrocha jamais. Il vint la voir, elle n'ouvrit pas la porte. Il lui glissa une lettre qu'elle garda précieusement après l'avoir déchirée. Elle ne le rappela que six mois plus tard pour lui annoncer la mort de sa mère. Ianto, entretemps avait pratiquement oublié son existence auprès de son Capitaine retrouvé et les nombreuses tâches qui lui étaient désormais dévolues. Son cœur était bien trop rempli par Jack pour laisser une petite place à la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Jack était de retour à l'institut et cela n'alla pas sans quelques mises au point, notamment avec Gwen. Elle avait naturellement pris les rênes et avait quelques difficultés à les lui abandonner. Les autres avaient eux aussi pris de nouvelles habitudes de travail, en toute indépendance. Gwen leur avait laissé prendre plus d'initiatives que lui, Jack, n'autorisait habituellement, échaudé par l'expérience avec Alex. Les secrets apportaient le malheur, il n'y avait qu'à voir Suzie. Ils les voyaient maintenant travailler sur divers projets. Même Ianto avait développé ses propres activités. Pendant son absence, il avait repris en main l'hospice de Flat Holm, se tenant à la disposition d'Helen pour tout ce dont elle avait besoin.<p>

Mais Gwen s'était montré imprudente en laissant Unit prendre pied dans l'organisation. Jack luttait tant pour conserver son indépendance! Mais en quelques appels ce fut réglé. Finalement il se trouva assez content de la nouvelle organisation. Il pouvait leur faire confiance, ils étaient prêts. Son absence, curieusement, les avait mieux préparés que sa présence à ce qui allait arriver dans le futur. Il avait été un bon professeur.

Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant.

Il reprit rapidement ses activités, accompagné de loin en loin par Ianto, qui menait les siennes de son côté. Il appréciait de plus en plus son côté narquois, n'hésitant pas à le remettre à sa place si besoin. Jack savait qu'il avait sa place à ses côtés, parmi eux.

Il avait promis à Ianto une sortie au cinéma et le jeune homme était resté longtemps sous le choc de la proposition avant de la remiser quelque part sous son crâne.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé après le retour du Capitaine, sa séparation avec Emmy, il avait retrouvé la routine extraordinaire de l'institut Torchwood. Quelques semaines passèrent avant qu'il ne repense à ce rendez-vous en découvrant deux places de cinéma posées en évidence sur son bureau. Il les empocha avec un air presque coupable. Jack n'avait pas oublié. Cette pensée le troubla et le plongea dans un état nerveux jusqu'au samedi soir.

Jack n'avait peut-être pas oublié mais il aurait pu mieux choisir le film, au lieu de ce dessin animé sur un robot avec le charisme d'une boite de conserve amoureux d'une unité cybernétique trop brillante pour lui. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur l'intrigue pourtant peu complexe. La proximité de Jack ne l'aidait pas, absolument pas. Il sentait son odeur s'échapper de lui, embaumer l'air qu'il respirait, l'intoxiquer aussi sûrement qu'un parfum exotique. Il ressentait la chaleur qui émanait de son bras posé si près de lui. Il se sentait presque défaillir. Il attendait presque impatiemment que le Capitaine lui saute dessus comme il le désirait depuis ... - il regarda sa montre gousset du coin de l'œil - une heure. Ce film n'allait jamais finir. Il releva les yeux sur le visage hiératique découpé par la lumière froide du projecteur. Jack semblait passionné par l'intrigue et Ianto se cala dans son fauteuil, réprimant un grognement. Il reposa les yeux sur le film qui n'en finissait pas et manqua évidemment le regard amusé de Jack. Le film toucha enfin à sa fin et une double faim se faisait sentir. Ce fut tout joyeux qu'il accompagna Jack vers un restaurant huppé du centre-ville.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez de tels goûts, finalement, dit-il en s'asseyant et consultant le menu rédigé en français.

- Pourquoi ? Rit Jack. Parce que l'essentiel de mon alimentation est à base de plats à emporter et de café ?

- évidemment ! D'ailleurs on dit qu'on en apprend beaucoup sur un homme en fonction de ses plats préférés.

- Tout à fait d'accord ! D'ailleurs j'adore les sushi à cause de la tradition.

- Quelle tradition ? Demanda Ianto en repérant une petite lueur délicieusement mutine.

- Servi sur un corps nu, le tien de préférence.

- Bien. Mais ça risque d'être sacrément difficile de faire le service !

Jack releva le sourcil amusé par le tour que prenait la conversation. Il ne s'y était pas trompé. Ianto Jones éprouvait de l'intérêt pour sa personne. Ce n'était pas seulement son imagination. Pour le jeune homme, son absence avait duré trois mois mais Jack avait vieilli d'une année. Et quelle année ! Il avait découvert ce qu'il était. Il avait été tué, testé, analysé, disséqué. Il avait vu ses amis réduits à esclavage et son Docteur transformé en un animal de compagnie. Et il leur avait fallu un an avant de pouvoir se rebeller et sauver le monde de la folie d'un Seigneur du Temps.

Ianto vit son visage se fermer. Il posa la main sur la sienne, un geste étonnant de la part du Gallois, que Jack apprécia. Il la saisit et en suivit les courbes et les lignes, songeur. Il sursauta en entendant la voix d'Ianto, sourcils froncés par une légère inquiétude.

- Jack ?

- oui, Ianto ?

- je te demandais ce que tu as vécu pendant ton absence, demanda Ianto un peu plus familièrement. Tu parais changé...

Jack posa les coudes sur la table et les doigts sur sa bouche. Il sourit en inclinant la tête.

- j'ai changé, confirma-t-il après un silence, reprenant la main tendue. Une question de survie. J'ai pensé à vous pour ne pas devenir fou, à toi.

- à moi ?

- oui, à ce que tu es, le temps et la place que je veux t'accorder.

- hum, comme à un chien ? fit le Gallois ombrageux, retirant sa main.

Jack comprit qu'il avait commis un impair mais les grands yeux clairs du jeune homme l'empêchaient de penser. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : plonger au fond de ces lacs et y redécouvrir le désir qui faisait de lui un autre homme, un autre héros. Jack était ainsi, il vivait aussi dans le besoin d'autrui.

- non, pas comme un chien, comme un ami, un possible partenaire.

- ça t'a aidé ?

Ce ton encore abrupt le fit grimacer.

- oui, murmura-t-il, les yeux vissés aux siens, tendant la main pour la sienne.

Ianto la lui abandonna. Jack ne raconta pas qu'il lui fallait du temps pour démêler ses sentiments, entre ce qui arrivait au Docteur, l'inquiétude pour Martha, ses morts quasi-quotidiennes, l'étude du maître sur son cas. Ianto devina que le sujet était sensible et que Jack ne désirait pas partager son expérience. Il préféra changer de sujet, il saurait lui soutirer ses confidences autrement. Il lui préféra lui expliquer la manière dont Gwen s'était arrogé le pouvoir à L'institut. Elle leur avait donné des ordres tout simplement et ils avaient obéi.

- vous l'avez laissée faire ? Rit Jack, connaissant le côté frondeur d'Owen.

- Tu as déjà tenté de désobéir à Gwen ? S'étonna Ianto en finissant son apéritif.

- non! Explosa de rire Jack.

- ben, moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi autoritaire. Rhys a du mérite quand j'y pense.

- Elle a des arguments auquel il est difficile de résister, fit Jack d'un ton léger.

Ianto se recula, décalant sa chaise de la table. Il s'éloigna de lui. Son visage paraissait contrarié. A quoi pensait-il? Jack roula des yeux. Les rendez-vous galants avaient toujours tendance à le rendre nerveux. Il fut soulagé d'entendre Ianto relancer la discussion.

- c'est très beau ici. Tu as l'air d'attirer les regards.

- "on" attire les regards, rectifia Jack. Deux beaux spécimens, assis à la même table, ça fait jaser.

- Génial! Exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour accroître ma popularité.

- ça te gêne ? Je pensais qu'un rendez-vous après le cinéma, c'était ce qu'il te fallait.

- me fallait pour quoi ? Pour apprécier ta compagnie ? l'interrogea Ianto en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un grand sourire.

- oui, se retrouver un peu tous les deux, parler, se découvrir.

Ianto éclata d'un rire bref qui attira un peu plus l'attention. Jack le regarda, confondu.

- oh, Jack, je n'ai pas besoin d'un grand restaurant pour ça. On croirait que tu essayes d'impressionner une fille, tu sais.

- ça a pourtant l'air de marcher.

- j'aurais aimé me retrouver seul avec toi. Mais pas ici.

- tu préférerais que je te dise ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence?

- Jack, tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter si tu n'en as pas envie, dit Ianto, pourtant dévoré par la curiosité.

Il se rappelait Jack, trois mois auparavant, malheureux au sortir de sa visite éclair en 1941. Toshiko lui avait tout raconté, il savait qu'il était tombé amoureux du vrai Jack Harkness, au premier regard. Elle avait été émue par l'urgence de ses sentiments, Jack savait que l'homme disparaissait quelques heures après et avait volé à l'oubli quelques moments de bonheur. Ianto en avait été jaloux. Bien sûr en découvrant le visage du vrai Harkness, il avait compris l'émoi du Capitaine. C'était un très bel homme qui avait eu l'air de savoir se faire aimer des ses compagnons. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur. Pourtant cette rencontre avait très certainement joué un rôle dans le comportement de Jack à son égard. Par exemple, ce baiser alors même qu'il sortait de la mort, comme un message aux yeux de tous. Ianto en avait été ébranlé, encore aujourd'hui alors que Jack lui servait un verre d'un Chardonnet hors de prix.

Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire? Surtout avant de partir comme un voleur, les abandonnant à leur sort ? Et que voulait-il en l'invitant au restaurant de cette manière ? Quel était le message ?

- je sais, répondit enfin Jack, qui avait suivi sur le visage de Ianto son dialogue intérieur. Je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire, mais juste ceci, je suis bien revenu pour toi. Je voulais savoir si j'avais une petite chance avec toi.

- une petite chance de faire quoi ? Le titilla Ianto, narquois. Tu m'invites au cinéma, dans un grand restaurant. On croirait que tu essayes de m'impressionner.

- ça fonctionne ?

- Tu m'as toujours impressionné, Jack, dit Ianto avec un léger sourire en coin.

Jack se rengorgea, appréciant l'usage de son prénom pour le coup.

- ah, alors c'est une bonne chose.

- pas vraiment, nous sommes surveillés, glissa Ianto du coin de la bouche, montrant leurs voisines qui avaient l'air plus intéressé par les deux hommes que par le contenu, pourtant délicieux, de leur assiette.

- c'est vrai, excusez-moi Mesdames! Je cherche à marquer des points avec ce jeune homme. Seriez-vous assez aimables pour regarder ailleurs? Vous l'effrayez.

- hum, merci pour la discrétion ! Maintenant tout le restaurant est au courant que tu as une idée derrière la tête.

- comme tout homme venant dans ce genre de restaurant. Je sais qu'ils ont des chambres à l'étage. Ça te dit ?

Ianto sourit largement avant d'asséner au moment où arriva le serveur.

- ça aurait été beaucoup plus discret, en effet. Je prendrais une salade César. Je dois manger léger.

Jack fronça des sourcils, avant de se prendre un regard moqueur en pleine pupille.

- pareil, et apportez la carte des desserts tout de suite.

- très bien, Messieurs! Fit le serveur en redressant la tête plus haut que son col.

Ianto se redressa et dédia à Jack un regard perçant.

- je pense qu'on devrait prendre à emporter.

- Quelque chose presse, Ianto ? Demanda Jack qui jouait maintenant sa partition.

Un pied vint caresser sa cheville, allumant la mèche de son désir jamais bien loin. Il sourit largement et prit la main de son convive sous le regard choqué de la douairière qui les fixait d'un air désapprobateur depuis leur arrivée.

- j'ai envie...

Le flirt entre les deux hommes fut interrompu par des cris venant des cuisines. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent, quelques couverts tintèrent puis un hurlement perçant leur parvint. Leur serveur sortit de la pièce et, avec un calme remarquable, demanda à ce que tout le monde sorte.

- nous avons un léger problème. Nous devons faire appel à la police. Euh, je vous prie de bien vouloir sortir.

Ianto et Jack échangèrent un regard et partirent à contre-courant de la foule qui sortit calmement, certains emportant boissons et amuse-bouches.

- je crois que je n'aurais pas dû reprendre deux fois de ce vin. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes en mission !

Jack répondit d'un sourire avant d'interroger le serveur qui surveillait le couloir et l'évacuation d'un oeil affolé.

- il y a une créature sur le piano, dit le Français dans sa langue natale, trop perdu pour s'exprimer en bon anglais.

- la cuisinière, Jack, traduisit Ianto, pour son édification.

- je sais, répondit-il avant de questionner le loufiat dans sa langue maternelle.

L'homme se détendit soudain et raconta ce qui se passait avec le débit de mitraillette qui caractérisait un parisien pur jus.

- il y a une créature gélatineuse, perchée sur le piano. Le chef a essayé de le faire fuir mais ça ne marche pas.

- ok, évacuez le restaurant! On se charge du reste!

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones. Torchwood ! Les créatures gélatineuses, on en fait notre affaire. Oh, il est parti avant que j'ai fini. Suis-je devenu ennuyeux ? S'interrogea-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.

- hum, Jack ? Dit Ianto qui était allé jeter un coup d'œil en entendant un blop bizarre. C'est vraiment gélatineux, là-dedans. Je crois même qu'il est en train de dévorer le chef. Ah, non. Il vient de le ... recracher.

Jack rit en voyant la bouille inénarrable de son agent.

- il va falloir se salir, Ianto Jones.

- je sais, dit le jeune homme bougon en se débarrassant de sa veste. Retire ton manteau, Jack!

Le Capitaine le foudroya du regard avant de lui jeter la lourde étoffe. Ianto le plia soigneusement et le posa sur une desserte propre. Jack rit en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Il comprit la frayeur du serveur. Les murs était couverts d'une gelée verte, gluante avec une forte odeur de chou. Le cuisinier repéré par Ianto se terrait dans un coin, recroquevillé et abasourdi, serrant convulsivement un siphon à chantilly. Il détala dès que Jack lui fit signe de s'enfuir avec son arme, avant de la braquer de droite à gauche. Ianto le suivit, posant précautionneusement ses chaussures cirées sur le sol, glissant de bave verdâtre. Il souleva le pied d'un air dégoûté.

- de la morve ? On est tombé sur l'alien le plus enrhumé de la galaxie ?

- non, ça, c'est l'alien. Ianto, attention !

Le jeune homme alerté par le son de sa voix s'écarta, juste au moment où un morceau plus épais que les autres tombait du plafond. Il grimaça. Les morceaux bougeaient lentement, comme de la gelée animée de mouvements spasmodiques.

- à l'odeur, je dirais que c'est un Blob de l'espace croisé avec un chou vert.

- très drôle, Jack, dit Ianto en le foudroyant du regard. Que cherches-tu ?

- du sel, beaucoup de sel. Ça va éviter qu'il se reforme.

- ok, j'ai trouvé la réserve.

- du cuivre.

- heureusement qu'on est dans un restaurant français, dit Ianto en faisant sonner une casserole de métal poli. Joli choix de restaurant.

- au Mc Do, je l'aurais fait frire. Bon apport de protéines mais un goût infect.

Ianto ne préféra pas relever, s'attendant à entendre une histoire à la Harkness dont il ne pourrait pas savoir s'il s'agissait seulement d'un conte ou d'un fait réel. Dans le doute, il prenait tout ce que Jack disait comme parole d'évangile. Un jour, il apprendrait à faire le tri, démêler le vrai du faux.

Après avoir fermé le restaurant, les deux hommes s'affairèrent pendant une bonne heure à jeter du sel et ramasser la morve qui semblait vivante. Pas vraiment ce à quoi ils pensaient passer la soirée, pensa Ianto en souriant.

Malgré tout, il était terriblement heureux, un vin joyeux courrait dans ses veines. Jack était de retour et, mieux, il le désirait. Même dans ces conditions particulières, il se sentait bien.

Jack partageait son état d'esprit, rien de tel qu'une petite mission pour chasser la gêne et les rapprocher. Ce fut le moment que choisit Ianto pour le questionner sur John Hart. Jack le regarda amusé, comprenant qu'il gardait ses questions depuis un bon moment.

- que veux-tu savoir ?

- qu'est-il réellement pour toi ?

- une page de mon passé, dit Jack en raclant la gelée collée au mur. Passé dont je ne suis pas fier.

- menteur ! Je t'ai vu! Vous aviez une connexion.

- Ianto, je le connais aussi bien que moi-même, mais c'est une page que j'ai tournée.

- d'accord, maugréa Ianto, comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

Un ange passa, suivi d'une escorte.

- et toi, tu fais partie du présent.

- merci, Jack, je me sens réconforté, ironisa Ianto.

- c'est la vérité, Ianto. Bien, nous en sommes où ?

- 15 casseroles de mon côté. la cuisine est propre.

Jack se releva. Ce n'était pas le sujet de son propos. Ianto lui opposa un regard aussi pur qu'un faon venant de naître.

- immaculée ! Il faut que nous l'emmenions au Hub. Des idées ?

- toujours ! On pourrait utiliser cela, dit-il en faisant rouler une desserte. On le charge dessus et en route pour le Hub!

- Brillant !

La desserte fut chargée des morceaux de l'alien et poussée à travers le restaurant déserté. Jack s'empara au passage d'un siphon à chantilly.

- ça pourrait être utile, dit il avec un sourire licencieux auquel Ianto répondit, ébloui.

Il heurta une table avec la desserte et son contenu se renversa.

En un rien de temps, le blob se recomposa et bouillonna à partir du sol, avançant sur le Gallois, figé par la peur. Jack s'interposa, et le blob l'avala tout rond, le phagocytant littéralement.

Ianto effondré vit le Capitaine se débattre, grimaçant comiquement. Il tenta de le récupérer dans l'amas de gelée, sentant une succion s'exercer sur son bras. Jack gigotait à l'intérieur de la créature, comme pris d'un irrépressible fou rire.

Ianto au contraire sentait la panique lui appesantir les tripes, le faisant chavirer. Pas _comme ça, pas maintenant._

Jack ouvrit la bouche et avala de la gelée, s'étouffant sur la texture et le goût âcre qui remplissaient ses poumons, soudain brûlants. L'air lui manquait, il sentait la mort s'approcher. Encore une fois, la camarade venait lui rendre visite. Il appuya par réflexe sur le siphon qu'il tenait toujours. Il sentait la pression se relâcher. Il appuya plus fort et le blob explosa à nouveau, les couvrant de gelée verte et nauséabonde. Jack tomba à genoux et se mit à hoqueter et cracher des morceaux gélatineux.

- Jack !

- ça va, ça va! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'étouffe avec quelque chose de visqueux.

- Vraiment ? Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

- Pas grave. Mais il va falloir recommencer.

- J'ai cru que tu allais mourir !

- Pas aujourd'hui, c'est relâche. C'est bien la première fois que la chantilly me sauve la vie.

- Tant mieux alors ! J'avais d'autres projets pour la nuit.

- Hum... bien, ne nous mettons pas en retard alors sur ton agenda.

Ianto regarda sa montre avec un petit sourire malin, cachant les restes de sa peur sous une façade amusée.

- Non, je crois qu'on a pris un peu d'avance. Passons au Hub pour nous changer, on commande à emporter et on sera chez moi dans une demi-heure.

* * *

><p>A suivre... (encore désolée pour l'attente)<p>

Merci à tous/toutes pour les reviews adorables qui remotivent ou me font réfléchir... ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de la review^^.


	17. Chapter 17

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66...

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB²:** attention, chapitre plutôt graphique. Le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<br>**

* * *

><p>Le blob se retrouva enfermé dans les caveaux entouré de sel pour faire bonne mesure. Il émit un blop de mécontentement en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir et s'installa confortablement. De l'autre côté de la vitre, les deux hommes étaient couverts de gelée, les vêtements dégoûtants et puants mais Jack avait un large sourire.<p>

- Qu'allons nous en faire? demanda Ianto.

- humm, je ne sais pas. Du dessert ?

- au goût de chou, pas mon parfum préféré! Dit Ianto en lui retirant un peu de matière des cheveux.

Le léger contact lui serra le ventre. Jack plongea ses yeux clairs dans les prunelles troublées du jeune homme. Il l'avait senti frémir.

Il accentua son sourire. Ils étaient tous les deux bons pour la douche et quelque chose dans les yeux de son vis à vis lui disait qu'il n'allait pas être seul à la prendre.

- Quel est ton goût préféré ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'aime découvrir de nouvelles saveurs, dit Ianto d'un air entendu.

Jack rit doucement, avant de caresser le visage du jeune homme.

- besoin d'aide pour te frotter le dos? Dit Ianto comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- toujours! Avec l'âge, je deviens moins souple.

- et moins regardant, fit Ianto en s'éloignant, ouvrant la porte des cellules.

- oh, ça c'est un commentaire à propos de Hart, non ?

- 5 ans, il ne mentait pas ?

- Non, pas du tout! Dit Jack en lui emboîtant le pas, louchant sur son postérieur taché. Nous nous sommes appris tellement de choses. Il fallait bien passer le temps. Envie d'un cours de rattrapage ?

Ianto ne répondit pas, mais la ligne tendue de ses épaules lui apprit qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment le sujet, bien qu'il l'ait apporté sur le tapis.

Hart l'avait si prodigieusement agacé. Sa désinvolture, sa noirceur était trop semblable à celle de Jack, lui dérobant de sa singularité et de sa superbe. L'homme l'avait troublé par sa relation à Jack, lui rappelant que le Capitaine avait vécu avant lui, comme il vivra après lui.

Il secoua ses pensées parasites, à lui de ne pas se faire oublier, et, sentant le regard de Jack posé sur ses fesses, il savait qu'il était sur le bon chemin. Il déboutonna sa chemise sans se retourner, conscient de la présence de Jack derrière lui. Il entendit son souffle s'accélérer lorsque le tissu glissa de ses épaules et offrit la vision d'une chair tendre, blanche, désirable.

L'eau à la bouche, Jack sentit que le Gallois était d'humeur joueuse, impression qui lui fut confirmée par le regard bouillant qu'il reçut alors qu'il ouvrait la porte des douches. Enflammé par le désir, la lubricité, un sourire amusé jouait sur ses lèvres. Jack bondit en avant et, malgré la saleté et l'odeur de choux, il dévora sa bouche de baisers enflammés. Le Gallois répondit avec ardeur. Il lui avait tant manqué et sa présence toutes ces semaines auprès de lui sans pouvoir le toucher le rendait dingue.

Il lui arracha sa chemise de son pantalon, négligeant les boutons qui sautèrent joyeusement sur le carrelage blanc et froid. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il s'en empara avec ferveur, marquant son territoire de sa langue habile. Le Gallois gémit en se délectant des sensations qui descendaient en vagues brûlantes sous sa peau. Le baiser s'intensifia, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et Jack interrompit l'échange. Il lui prit les poignets et les maintint le long de la porte, au-dessus de sa tête. Ianto enflammé, résista. Il ondula du corps à la recherche de celui de Jack. Il gémit en sentant le Capitaine serrer plus fort et le maîtriser.

- Tout doux Ianto, dit le Capitaine, nous avons tout notre temps. Je n'ai aucune envie de baiser avec ce truc sur nous.

Il retira de la gelée derrière son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Jack rit doucement avant de le déshabiller. Il lui déboucla le pantalon qui dégringola le long de ses jambes, suivi du caleçon, sans une seule caresse à son membre désireux. Du bout du pied, Ianto se débarrassa de ses chaussures. Jack retira les siennes d'une main, maîtrisant le Gallois qui sentait des décharges brûlantes se répandre en lui. Son propre pantalon suivit le même trajet. Ianto se mordit les lèvres en découvrant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être impatient.

- A la douche, Jones ! murmura Jack qui luttait contre lui-même.

Ianto lui jeta un regard noir, mais obtempéra malgré le désir qui lui brûlait les reins.

D'un mouvement sec, Jack l'envoya dans la plus grande cabine où ils s'entassèrent en riant. La peau ivre de désir.

Un instant glaciale, l'eau doucha leur entrain, les rinçant du reste du blob, qui rejoignit le collecteur d'eau contaminée pour stérilisation avant rejet dans les égouts de la ville. Torchwood était à la pointe de la désinfection alien après tout.

L'eau se réchauffa en même temps qu'eux. Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement, tout à la liesse de leur corps. Ils savouraient autant les caresses que la sensation de propreté. Les corps se rapprochèrent, se tendirent, glissant l'un contre l'autre, leur mains partageant leurs découvertes.

C'était doux, c'était fort, c'était enivrant.

L'odeur du savon, de l'eau était un délice. Jack cartographiait le corps encore méconnu à la recherche de zones sensibles. Il fut étonné d'en trouver aussi aisément. Cette sensibilité variait d'un corps à l'autre. Il apprit bien vite qu'une morsure le long de la clavicule le faisait onduler, qu'un frôlement des mamelons le faisait gémir, qu'un glissement sur sa hampe le faisait chavirer.

Il sourit, heureux de la communion de leurs corps exaltés. De sa main, il procura un soulagement temporaire à son agent qui dut s'appuyer contre le mur, les jambes coupées par l'urgence de sa venue. Jack passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un mouvement obscène qui parut particulièrement adéquat.

Ils étaient d'accord, ils partageaient un moment de jouissance mutuelle. C'était ce qui était normal, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qu'ils désiraient. Seulement ça ? lui chuchota une petite voix sous le crâne de Ianto, désirait-il seulement le corps de son Capitaine ?

Il écrasa la bouche de Jack sous la sienne, fermant les yeux, le cœur battant, apaisé pour un temps. Il se reprit en constatant que son Capitaine était à sa limite.

- je te frotte ? Je dois... il hésita, Euh...

- fais ce que tu veux de moi! Fit Jack en se frottant contre lui, le plus tôt serait apprécié.

Ianto exerça un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre désireux. Jack ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre le mur froid, savourant le contraste entre le froid du mur et la chaleur émanant d'Ianto. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour un homme inexpérimenté, se dit-il avant de constater qu'il était capable d'innover lui aussi. Il sentit ses lèvres glisser le long de son torse, jouer avec ses mamelons avant de tracer une ligne humide sur son ventre moelleux. Il se mordit les lèvres et sentit deux lèvres chaudes enserrer sa virilité. La chaleur brûlante manqua de le faire jouir. Il se contrôla, une expérience de tant d'années derrière lui se montrait plutôt utile. Il se laissa faire, ouvrant les yeux sous une caresse un peu plus rude.

Ianto était accroupi et semblait très concentré sur ses réactions. Inexpérimenté mais naturellement doué. Jack laissa ses mains glisser sur son épiderme, courir dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il voyait son dos onduler, les muscles de ses épaules rouler sous la peau alors que ses mains remontaient de ses jambes à son fessier, serrant les globes musclés tout en jouant de la langue. Jack se crispa en sentant un intrus, un mouvement délicieux. Ianto s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard tel que Jack se sentit exploser avec un long gémissement.

- Tricheur! Laissa-t-il échapper avant d'entendre un son étranglé.

Il rit soudainement.

- Désolé, tu n'aurais pas dû. Ianto ? Ça va ?

- Oui, fit le Gallois en se relevant, le sourire un peu forcé. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

- c'est de ta faute. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu tenir plus longtemps si tu n'avais été aussi joueur. Je devrais m'inspirer de ta technique.

- je n'ai pas de technique, fit Ianto en souriant, coupant la douche et lui apportant une serviette.

- Joueur, tricheur et menteur, tout pour me plaire.

- j'en suis ravi. Jack, je...

Le Capitaine marqua un temps d'arrêt, le visage caché par la serviette dont il se servait pour se sécher la tête. Il avait rêvé ou bien il avait entendu de l'affection dans sa voix ? Il releva la tête pour voir le Gallois le regarder fixement avec un regard indéchiffrable.

- oui, Ianto ? L'invita à poursuivre le Capitaine.

- non rien, fit Ianto en détournant le visage, cachant le trouble qui l'avait étreint. Je commande des pizzas ? Je suis affamé.

- moi aussi, et pas que de pizza !

- j'avais bien compris, dit Ianto avec un sourire bizarre en sortant de la salle d'eau. Jack l'entendit néanmoins murmurer " j'ai toujours faim de toi."

Ces mots lui firent peur, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'attache, sortir un peu, vivre normalement une relation saine, se rapprocher de lui. Il ne pouvait le laisser tomber amoureux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'entiche de lui, sa vie était bien trop longue et trop complexe. S'il le laissait s'amouracher, il souffrirait comme les autres. Il ne devait pas l'aimer, seulement lui apporter sa compagnie, un peu de tendresse, des sentiments légers, pas une passion où il ruinerait sa vie.

Jack le savait, il était suffisamment homme d'expérience pour savoir que pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était mieux de rester sur des bases claires : juste du sexe, de la tendresse et de l'écoute. Un peu comme Gwen et Owen l'année dernière. C'était mieux pour eux deux, c'était tout ce que Jack pouvait lui apporter. Aimer apportait trop de souffrance. Ianto n'avait qu'à relire son propre journal s'il en doutait.

Il s'enroula dans une serviette et, le cœur un peu lourd, rejoignit le hub central. Son moral remonta en flèche en apercevant son amant, toujours en serviette, préparer le café pour accompagner le dîner.

- A table !

- mais...

- livraison express, 5 mn chrono. Ils ont toujours une pizza en attente pour nous.

- on en consomme tant que ça ?

- oui, mais ils les varient de temps en temps.

Jack resta ébahi par la présence d'esprit de son agent. Il avait complètement organisé la vie du hub et en paraissait fier.

- d'autres tours dans ton sac ? Fit Jack en s'emparant d'une part avec un large sourire.

- autant que tu le souhaites, répondit Ianto égrillard. Et toi ?

- hum, ça nous promet une nuit peu reposante. J'ai deux ou trois choses à te proposer, à moins que tu ne souhaites te reposer.

- qui a besoin de repos ?

Jack parut surpris. Le jeune homme discret qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer avait fait place à un nouvel homme, plus mature, plus sûr de lui, plaisantin et décidément bien agréable. La conversation continua sur le même mode entre piques amusées et séductrices.

Ianto l'entretint de ses films préférés, tandis que Jack lui racontait les aventures qu'il avait vécues avec le Docteur.

- pourquoi être parti? Demanda Ianto à brûle-pourpoint, à cause de ton Docteur ?

- j'oublie toujours que tu as travaillé à Torchwood 1. Tu es au courant de son histoire ?

- plus ou moins. D'ailleurs tout a disparu des réseaux. Aucune idée ?

- non, aucune, fit Jack avec un large sourire, acceptant la tasse qu'il lui servait.

- et c'est moi le menteur ? Tu es un maître !

Jack frissonna involontairement en entendant ce mot. Ianto nota l'expression de douleur et l'interrogea du regard. Le Capitaine esquiva la question.

- Tu évites les questions comme personne, dit Ianto avec un sourire. Quelle est ta relation au Docteur ? J'ai reconnu son vaisseau. Tu le sais. Je n'ai fait que rapprocher les faits les uns avec les autres.

- et tu n'as rien dit aux autres ?

- ils ne m'ont rien demandé, fit Ianto avec un mince sourire, les yeux brillants. Raconte-moi Jack! Comment es-tu devenu immortel ?

- je suis mort une fois, j'ai été ramené par la source d'énergie la plus puissante qui n'ait jamais existé. Le Docteur m'a abandonné sur le lieu de ma mort, loin dans le futur. J'ai cherché à le rejoindre mais j'ai échoué dans le 19ème siècle et j'ai attendu son retour, enfin le retour du Docteur de ma ligne temporelle. Il a l'art d'apparaître là où on l'attend le moins, sous des trait différents. Combien de fois ai-je cru le revoir ? Et m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas le moment ! Oh, trop de fois. Tu te rappelles de la mairesse ? Margareth Banes...

- oui, elle a mystérieusement disparu pendant le tremblement de terre. Je me rappelle que tu as refusé d'enquêter sur sa disparition.

- c'était parce que j'étais là-bas moi aussi. Nous sommes responsables de sa disparition. Mais en nous voyant, j'ai compris que mon attente touchait à sa fin. Nous avons été séparés après le sauvetage de la ville.

Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Ianto posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu l'as aimé ?

- Oui, murmura Jack en fermant les yeux. Follement jusqu'à ce qu'il m'abandonne.

- Tu l'as attendu combien de temps ?

- Plus d'un siècle, fit Jack en se levant pour observer le vol du ptérodactyle, éludant pour se remémorer le Docteur à leur première rencontre. Cette veste de cuir à l'odeur tellement particulière, son humour et sa tendresse.

- Et maintenant? Demanda Ianto qui était resté assis à le regarder.

- Maintenant, il est différent. Il a changé tout comme moi. On ne sort pas indemne d'un voyage aussi long. Plus d'un siècle...

- Et que s'est-il passé lorsque vous vous êtes rencontré à nouveau ?

Jack l'inquiétait, il semblait tellement sombre.

- Il m'a... il était incapable de poser les yeux sur moi. Je suis...

- La perfection incarnée, dit Ianto se forçant à rire pour le dérider, tu nous l'as déjà dit. C'est du réchauffé.

- Non, à ses yeux, je suis une aberration.

La tristesse de sa voix brisa le cœur d'Ianto qui s'approcha de lui doucement.

- Tu n'es pas une aberration, même si tu es immortel. Tu es unique, tu es Jack Harkness.

- Même pas, acheva Jack tristement.

- Pour moi, si, fit Ianto en lui souriant. C'est sous ce nom que je te connais. Le seul Jack Harkness, la gravure de mode légendaire, le héros irritant.

- C'est ce que pensait Torchwood 1, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ce sont les surnoms que je préfère. D'autres sont beaucoup plus colorés.

- Ah oui ? Comme quoi, par exemple ? Demanda Jack, ravi du changement de sujet et sa curiosité excitée.

- Hé bien, l'emmerdeur du Pays de Galles, ce qui est un peu redondant. L'espion Bidon. La folle de Cardiff.

- Ouch !

- Le fascinant dragueur.

- Je l'aime bien celui-ci.

- c'est de moi, avoua le Gallois en embrassant le coin de la bouche.

- Tu as le chic pour nommer les choses, grimaça Jack.

- Tu n'es pas une chose. Tu ressens, tu éprouves, tu vis. Peut-être un peu trop, mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme et ta beauté.

- Touché, Ianto. C'est une déclaration ? Fit Jack en fermant les yeux, sous la main qui se glissait sous sa chemise, le cœur battant de joie et de peur mêlée. La tendresse qui entendait dans la voix du jeune homme lui serrait le ventre, Ianto le regardait si doucement que ses résolutions s'affaiblirent. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser aimer finalement ? Le Gallois sembla saisir son dilemme et rétorqua d'une voix narquoise.

- bien sûr que non! J'énonce des évidences.

- tu as l'âme d'un poète, rit Jack,mais ferais-tu tout ça pour m'entraîner dans ton lit ?

- Je pensais plutôt au tien. Si tu me montrais ta chambre ? Dit le Gallois sans ambiguïté, avec une tape sur les fesses. Capitaine langueur !

Jack sourit enfin, le jeune homme savait lui remonter le moral, et à se tenir aussi près de lui, ce n'était pas seulement le moral. Il sentit sa main descendre vers son pantalon, dessinant des arabesques sulfureuses.

Jack releva la tête et leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent, leurs langues s'enroulèrent, s'entredévorèrent sous le désir inondant leur organisme.

Cette fois, Ianto ne sentait plus émaner du corps de Jack l'odeur de la douche mais une fragrance intoxicante, douce et pourtant sauvage, comme le miel d'une fleur du désert. L'eau lui venait à la bouche, alors qu'ils se caressaient mutuellement.

Sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Jack, leurs torses se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, leur peau s'échauffèrent, s'épousant étroitement. Ils se goûtèrent des lèvres, des doigts, de la peau. Ils se butinaient, découvrant les endroits sensibles dans un ballet somptueux. Jack reprit son travail de cartographe en poussant le jeune homme sur le lit d'une main et le déshabillant de l'autre. Il dessina de sa langue le tracé de ses muscles, laissant Ianto découvrir la sensibilité de son épiderme.

Jack était un maître dans sa partie et le petit échange dans les douches s'avéra n'avoir été qu'un échauffement. C'était un amant joueur qui prenait à cœur les désirs et les besoins de son partenaire. Il dégusta comme une friandise les mamelons sombres, dressés, s'enivrant de l'odeur musquée qui émanait de lui.

Avec un grognement sourd, Ianto lui fit comprendre que ces mouvements le rendaient fou. Il sentait son sang bouillir sous les milliers de sensations que Jack tirait de lui. Ses mains n'aspiraient qu'à le toucher. Jack, la main soudain refermée sur son membre, se plaqua contre lui, lui ravageant la bouche, lui coupant toute pensée. D'une langue mutine, il titilla son oreille, se délectant du gémissement gallois.

- Que veux-tu ? Souffla-t-il.

- Ce que tu veux ! Feula le Gallois, sous le feu du désir, baise-moi !

Le mot cru exacerba leur envie et Jack se sentit en veine. Il laissa le désir prendre le contrôle de leurs corps, savourant chaque mouvement, chaque gémissement. Ianto ondulait sous lui, leur sueur se mêlant, leur virilité mise à nu se frôlaient, leur délivrant des décharges de pur plaisir.

Ses mains courant sur ses flancs, comme aimantées par la peau douce duBoeshan.

Jack se glissa entre ses jambes, écartant ses genoux d'une main douce et ferme, chatouillant le creux du genoux de sa langue pour l'inciter à ouvrir les jambes.

Le Gallois s'exposa entièrement à la vue du Capitaine qui se sentait une âme d'explorateur. Il emmenait Ianto en pays inconnu et appréciait sa confiance et son exubérance. Il glissa ses mains dans les boucles noires où s'épanouissait la tige de son plaisir. Il joua de la langue sur cette plante vivace, quémandeuse d'attention et alla enraciner ses doigts dans une totale terra incognita.

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par la sensation gênante, embarrassante. Jack s'arrêta, le laissa respirer, papillonnant des lèvres sur son organe palpitant. Il le sentit se détendre dans un souffle émouvant. Il reprit son lent déchiffrage, caressant, mêlant salive et lubrifiant, apparu comme par magie. Il sentit Ianto trembler, proche de l'orgasme.

- Jack, Jack, Jack!

Son ventre se creusait sous la houle du plaisir qui montait à l'assaut de son corps.

Il était prêt, découvrant un plaisir neuf, aigu, qui le porta aux nues et le fit chavirer. Il psalmodiait des mots crus, violents encourageant un Capitaine qui n'avait nul besoin de motivation supplémentaire. Il le releva d'une main experte, l'expérience toujours, et le mit en position avant de se glisser en lui, caressant son corps pris d'un tremblement irrépressible. Jack était un orfèvre, il savait ce qu'il faisait, attendant que le Gallois reprenne ses mouvements de lui-même à la recherche du plaisir. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Jack lut en lui comme un livre ouvert. Il se sut aimé et cela ne l'effrayait plus.

Le jeune homme sentit son corps pulser à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, s'étirant lentement, doucement, sûrement, le menant à l'extase. L'embarras et l'inconfort disparurent sous le plaisir inédit qui ne demandait qu'à exploser en lui. Les secondes dérivèrent, il glissait sous la vague qui s'emparait de lui. Jack sentit son antre se contracter, l'entraînant dans le plaisir. Ses mouvements prirent de l'ampleur et de la mesure, rythmés par des gémissements et un grognement qui leur échappaient. Jack saisit la hampe d'Ianto et l'entraîna définitivement vers un monde inconnu et pourtant familier. Il leur sembla se dissoudre dans le plaisir. Le temps s'allongeait et rétrécissait au rythme de leur battements de cœur qui s'apaisaient. Jack atteignit sa limite et se libéra hors du jeune homme, mêlant leur semence sur le ventre du Gallois scintillant de sueur à la lueur de la lampe de chevet.

Il se posa délicatement sur le coté avant de l'attirer dans ses bras et l'embrasser affectueusement. Ianto eut un faible sourire, les sens complètement bouleversés.

- Un partout, Capitaine.

Jack sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de rouler sur son oreiller, un bras plié sous sa joue, observant le Gallois qu'il caressait d'un air rêveur.

- Tu tiens les comptes ?

- Si c'est toi, tu tricherais.

- Évidemment ! Ça va ?

La sollicitude du ton toucha le jeune homme qui le rassura en l'embrassant et se lovant contre lui.

- Oui, j'ai seulement besoin d'une douche, ça poisse.

Jack éclata de rire. Il prenait ça d'une manière très factuelle, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres rouges d'avoir été trop embrassées.

- Je t'accompagne ?

- Encore affamé, Jack ?

- Plutôt, il faudra que tu t'habitues, dit Jack en s'étirant langoureusement. J'ai un très grand appétit.

Ianto se mut plus lentement. Son corps lui semblait perclus de courbatures. Jack sourit narquoisement avant de lui asséner que ça aurait pu être pire.

- ça va. J'avais déjà compris que tu étais un amant exceptionnel, grogna le Gallois en s'étirant sous les yeux rieurs.

- J'aime qu'on le reconnaisse, c'est tout !

- Quel manque de manières ! Ça va ? L'imita-t-il, exagérant le ton.

- Hé, je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous depuis les années 80 !

- C'est encore pire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couché avec mon vieil oncle !

- Et il a aimé ça ?

- Jack !

- Tu vas voir si je suis vieux, dit le Capitaine en l'enroulant dans les couvertures.

- J'ai déjà eu un aperçu de ta jeunesse.

- Viens goûter de ma souplesse !

Ianto éclata de rire en se jetant dans ses bras, amusé par le tour de la conversation. Ils roulèrent dans les draps défaits. Jack avait le moral à nouveau au beau fixe. Cependant une question tournoyait encore qui lui semblait devoir être posée juste pour éclaircir les choses. Jack remarqua le froncement de sourcils.

- Ianto ?

- Pourquoi moi, Jack ?

- Parce que tu le voulais.

- Pourquoi pas Gwen dans ce cas?

Un murmure jaloux que Jack saisit néanmoins.

- Parce qu'elle est fiancée?

- Parce que tu me désirais, Ianto.

- Elle aussi, mais elle a choisi Rhys.

- Toi, tu m'as choisi, fit Jack en l'embrassant sur le nez. Tu m'as désiré malgré tes peurs, malgré nos différences. Tu m'as voulu pour ce que je suis. Gwen ne sait pas ce qu'elle aura manqué.

- pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être le lot de consolation? Fit Ianto, d'un ton moqueur.

- tu n'es pas un lot de consolation, Jones! Tu es un joli petit lot, mais pas de consolation.

- j'aurais cru, fit Ianto, allant au bout de ses craintes et de son irrésolution.

- Que quoi ? Qu'elle se retrouve ici à ta place?

- Si la situation avait été la même de son côté. Tu serais en train de caresser un autre corps.

Jack soupira. Ianto avait l'air si troublé par cette pensée. Il voulut le rassurer, sans lui donner trop d'espoir.

- J'aime beaucoup Gwen. Elle est franche, directe. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, n'hésite jamais à prendre ce qu'elle désire. Mais elle a fait son choix et toi, le tien. Je ne regrette rien. Je suis aussi revenu pour toi, parce que j'avais une place près de toi. Je voulais donner un sens à notre relation.

Ianto parut se satisfaire de cette réponse. Il continua pourtant son petit interrogatoire sur l'oreiller.

- Qu'as-tu vécu ?

- Mille morts.

Jack leva un sourcil, Jack baissa les yeux.

- Non, littéralement. Le Maître, un Seigneur du temps complètement dingue, a passé un an à m'étudier. Il a réduit le Docteur à l'état d'animal. Je devais résister pour le Docteur, Il avait un plan pour réduire à néant les projets du Maître. Mais j'ai été trop souvent été tiré de la mort pour que je me souvienne. J'ai eu la sensation d'être étiré comme du beurre sur une tartine de pain. Il a testé toutes les morts auxquelles il a pu penser pour tester mes limites. J'ai tellement voulu disparaître, me fondre dans l'éther, ne plus souffrir, ne plus ressentir. Même ses gardes en avait assez de m'achever. Il y a des limites à la souffrance infligées à autrui.

- Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas devenir fou ?

- En pensant à vous, à toi, à ce que vous représentiez. A ma nouvelle vie... Ma place est ici, Ianto. Protéger la Terre à vos côtés.

- Le héros flamboyant !

- Celui-ci, je l'aime beaucoup.

- Toujours de moi. Donc, tu es revenu... pour nous.

- Pour toi également, dit Jack en lui caressant la joue. Juste pour mieux te connaître.

- Bien, en attendant, tu me dois un Ipod.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

- Et mon journal. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas lu.

Jack éclata de rire, entourant le Gallois et le roulant dans le lit passablement défait.

- Ce fut mon livre de chevet ! J'avais besoin d'un sac en partant, j'ai pris le tien, jeté la main du Docteur dedans et déboulé sur la place.

- C'était bien la main du Docteur ? Demanda Ianto en le basculant sur le dos pour le chevaucher.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai fait partie de l'équipe qui a nettoyé le vaisseau alien qui avait été détruit. Elle avait des propriétés si étranges que nous en avons conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un alien. Mais comment est-elle arrivée à toi ?

- Je l'ai chipée à Yvonne. Elle la gardait dans ses quartiers.

- Toi et Yvonne. Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas ?

- Sous ce costume de femme d'affaire corsetée par l'orgueil patriotique se cachait un corps avide de caresses.

- Terrible, ce pouvoir de séduction. murmura Ianto en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Tu y es très sensible, ça ne te fait pas peur?

- Non, ça fait partie de toi.

- Exactement... tu devrais te méfier.

Jack le retourna d'un coup de rein et le domina, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il était prêt pour un nouveau round.

- C'est trop tard, murmura Ianto en l'embrassant farouchement.

La douche attendrait finalement. Il avait eu la réponse à certaines de ses questions et se sentait enfin rassuré. Il sentait que Jack conservait certains mystères mais cela n'accentuait que son magnétisme. Ces réponses alimentèrent le charme sous lequel Jack le tenait. Il l'aimait et se l'avouait enfin. Ce n'était pas seulement son corps qui l'attirait autant. Il resterait près de lui tant qu'il le souhaiterait à ses côtés. Un jour peut-être Jack aura plus que du désir pour lui. Cet espoir enflamma son cœur et il laissa Jack s'occuper de son corps exalté. L'avenir était trop nébuleux à Torchwood pour y penser à un tel moment. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que l'émotion présente qu'ils partageaient fiévreusement.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

PUB : **A la croisée des chemins** , retrouvez l'écriture sensible d'Arianrhod dans une fic sur Marcus et Esca, romain et celte, de toute beauté.

www fanfiction net/s/7125496/1/A_la_croisee_des_chemins


	18. Chapter 18

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66... qui si elle relit va avoir des surprises !

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB**² : chapitre très particulier... tout comme le suivant. _Reprise du 13 déc, merci Shima  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<br>**

* * *

><p>Une véritable tempête d'énergie s'était abattue sur Cardiff et le Capitaine en était le cœur. Il était de toutes les missions, de toutes les inspections et une gentille routine s'engagea au Hub. Ianto Jones vivait dans l'ombre du grand Jack Harkness, nuit et jour.<p>

Vivre auprès de Jack était parfois complexe, il était éblouissant, étourdissant, magnifique, joueur, exigeant. Il était loin de le connaître, Il découvrait continuellement de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité. Jack était le roi des illusionnistes et son sourire son meilleur atout. Il cachait sa vraie nature sous tant de masques qu'il en devenait difficile de le comprendre.

Ianto était heureux de son retour. L' intense surprise de le retrouver avait fait place à l'étonnement de se voir demander un rendez-vous. Jack demander un rendez-vous ? C'était si peu dans son caractère. Ianto en frissonnait encore. La passion du week-end dernier avait laissé des traces et le maintenait l'attente d'un prochain rendez-vous. Jack était une véritable drogue pour son organisme et en avoir été privé si longtemps le laissait pantelant. De le savoir si proche, à portée de main. C'était exténuant de ne pas répondre à chacune de ses urgences charnelles. A bien y réfléchir, il était tout aussi épuisant d'y répondre.

Pourtant, il sentait que Jack avait changé sur bien des points. Il était moins flirteur, moins assuré, se dit-il alors qu'il débarrassait la salle de réunion des tasses abandonnées, moins dans l'urgence. Il avait la sensation qu'il réfléchissait davantage aux conséquences de ses actes. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable, de voir combien il s'intéressait à ses compagnons, c'était amusant de le voir se transformer en mère poule.

Ianto sourit, il savait qu'il exagérait. Jack n'était pas ainsi mais il sentait qu'il y avait eu du changement chez cet homme. Ianto aurait voulu en savoir plus, ne récoltant qu'un sourire triste. Jack n'aimait pas devoir répondre aux questions. Il avait déjà récolté tant de réponses sur l'oreiller. Jack éludait les questions, gardant les informations tout près de son cœur et ça rendait Ianto dingue. Il aimait tout connaître : du Hub jusqu'à Jack, en passant de la taille de Gwen à la marque de désinfectant pour les oubliettes de Myfawny. C'était plus que de la curiosité, c'était un besoin quasi maladif de tout contrôler. Celui qui a le plus d'information est celui qui a le plus de pouvoir, dans la vie comme au lit.

Et Ianto voulait conserver son maigre pouvoir. Mais pour l'heure, Jack se faisait rare. Il s'était transformé en feu follet à courir d'un endroit à l'autre de la cité et ne faisait plus de confidence. Il avait répondu à sa curiosité, posé le cadre de leur relation et cela lui suffisait. Pour lui le chapitre était clos, même si Ianto se posait de plus en plus de questions à son sujet. Il reposa le plateau contenant la vaisselle sale dans la kitchenette et se mit à la laver. Son téléphone sonna évidemment au moment où il avait les mains plongées dans l'eau savonneuse. Inégalable loi de Murphy.

Il se hâta d'essuyer ses mains pour récupérer son téléphone portable qui vibrait insolemment. Le nom qui s'y affichait le fit froncer des yeux. Emmy.

Il ne l'avait plus eue au téléphone depuis des mois. Elle n'avait pas répondu ni à ses derniers appels, ni à ses dernières visites. C'était étrange qu'elle le rappelle après ne pas être venue à leur dernier rendez-vous. Il avait voulu s'expliquer, il avait voulu mettre proprement fin à leur relation, mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé l'opportunité.

Il répondit sèchement.

- Oui.

- Ianto, c'est Emmy. J'ai besoin de toi. Peux-tu venir à l'enterrement de ma mère ?

La voix troublée par les larmes de la jeune femme le prit par surprise et ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il accepta de la rencontrer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui annonce la mort de sa mère aussi brutalement. Ils ne s'étaient fréquentés que quelques mois avant le retour de Jack mais il avait rencontré sa mère. Il se souvenait d'une dame fluette, intéressée par les plantes et les livres. Elle ne lui avait donné qu'un seul coup d'œil et l'avait trouvé plus charmant que les précédents petits amis de sa fille. Il se souvint de l'embarras d'Emmy et de sa propre gêne. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver aux funérailles mais la détresse dans sa voix lui pinça le cœur. Elle avait besoin de soutien. Elle avait été le sien, sans le savoir, durant quelques mois, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans ces moments difficiles, d'autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

- Je serai là. Laisse-moi le temps de prévenir mes collègues.

oOoOo

Emmy se précipita dans ses bras lorsqu'il vint à l'enterrement. Elle paraissait soulagée de le voir, avec une étincelle dans les yeux qui fit peur au Gallois. Elle paraissait plus mince, presque éthérée dans sa petite robe noire, le visage marqué par le chagrin. Elle eut un sourire en le serrant dans ses bras, Ianto fut captivé par la blancheur de sa peau où battait follement une veine bleue.

- Mes condoléances, Emmy, je suis désolé.

- Merci d'être venu, Ianto, ça comptait beaucoup pour maman. Elle t'aimait beaucoup, tu sais.

- Je l'ignorais, s'étonna Ianto en la dévisageant.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la jeune femme, puis un sourire réapparut.

- Mais si, tu ne t'en souviens pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Viens! Je vais te présenter à mon frère et ma belle-sœur. John, voici Ianto et Ianto, voici Harriet.

Les deux membres de la famille d'Emmy hochèrent simplement la tête en grondant du regard la jeune femme qui leur présentait un petit ami à l'enterrement de leur mère. Elle faisait preuve du plus mauvais goût, semblaient lui signifier les visages sévères des amis et des membres de la famille dont Ianto serra la main d'un air contrit.

Il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir, il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. De plus le chagrin la faisait réagir bizarrement, passant du rire aux larmes, et s'accrochant à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se laissa faire le temps de la cérémonie, puis il refusa de se joindre à eux pour la collation mortuaire. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne préféra pas s'incruster, arguant qu'Emmy avait besoin surtout de sa famille auprès d'elle. Il n'osait pas être plus clair avec elle, elle lui semblait déjà suffisamment fragilisée.

Jack fit un appel de phare, il l'avait laissé entre deux missions et comptait récupérer son agent. Ianto vit les yeux d'Emmy se plisser et son nez se froncer, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, d'un souvenir enfui. Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle le laissa partir non sans regret. Il grimpa dans le SUV qui démarra en trombe. Jack glissa un regard curieux vers lui.

- Mignonne ta copine, dit-il avec un coup d'oeil malin,

- Ce n'est pas ma copine.

- Ton ex ?

- Oui.

- Depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à un feu.

Ianto ne répondit pas, il se contenta de vriller son regard iceberg dans les yeux d'eau claire de son Capitaine.

- Ok, fit Jack en reprenant sa route, je te pose toutes ces questions car je crois que je la connais.

- Quoi ?

- Elle s'appelle Emmy, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jack, tu ne me fais pas surveiller ?

- Non, je me rappelle, je l'ai rencontrée alors que je chassais le weevil.

- Seul ?

- Seul et elle m'a accordé l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

- Et a ouvert son lit par la même occasion, fit Ianto, d'un air pincé. Personne ne peut résister à ton charme. Mais pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas reconnu ? Retcon ?

- Retcon.

- Franchement Jack, combien de personnes ont reçu ce produit ? Il doit nécessairement en avoir des traces dans les égouts.

- Ça explique sans doute le côté mémoire de poisson rouge des Weevils, fit Jack en souriant, conduisant d'une main sûre à travers les rues calmes de la cité.

- Donc, tu l'as rencontrée et tu l'as retconnée ? dit Ianto avec un zeste de jalousie mordant sa voix. Que s'est-il passé ?

Jack lui dédia un sourire intense, auquel le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

- Je pourrais te faire la même scène, Ianto, cette femme est amoureuse de toi. Elle t'a dans la peau.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai été étonné d'avoir de ses nouvelles après tout ce temps.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous quittés ?

Ianto le fixa inconfortablement, il se mordit la langue. Il ne voulait pas lui donner la raison de leur rupture : le capitaine lui-même et son retour providentiel. Jack en profiterait pour exiger un arrêt câlin dans le petit bois qu'ils traversaient maintenant. Il était décidément trop tactile pour son bien.

- Tu m'emmènes où ?

- Visiter le château, il parait qu'une pièce a disparu.

- Une pièce de monnaie ?

- Non, une chambre.

- Encore une chambre! Je vais finir par croire que tu es obsédé, Harkness.

Jack lui fit son sourire 100000 volt qui lui apportait toujours le pardon de son ami.

- Avoue que tu aimes ça !

- Je n'avouerai rien du tout.

- Je m'en fiche, je le lirai dans ton journal de toute manière.

- Respecte mon intimité, Jack Harkness !

Le sous-entendu les fit rire tous les deux, achevant d'éloigner le souvenir d'Emmy. Ianto ne savait pas qu'il entendrait encore parler de la jeune femme, si rapidement.

oOoOo

Toute l'équipe se retrouva plongée dans une enquête complexe. Des lieux dans la ville disparaissaient et réapparaissaient sans que la faille ne s'active. Ils ne cessaient de cavaler d'un endroit à l'autre sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils arrivaient toujours trop tard, une fois que la pièce disparue réapparaissait. Ianto avait totalement oublié Emmy lorsqu'il eut le déplaisir de recevoir un coup de téléphone de la jeune femme. Elle l'informait d'une voix mouillée de larmes que son frère était décédé brutalement. Elle lui demandait de venir la soutenir.

- Emmy, je ne peux pas, je suis sur une opération spéciale en ce moment. Mon chef a besoin de moi pour superviser les activités de notre groupe.

- Il peut certainement se passer de toi pendant quelques heures, Ianto. Je ne sais pas quoi faire! C'est si soudain et Harriet est complètement effondrée. Je dois tout faire toute seule.

Le jeune homme se fit un peu tirer l'oreille, clairement embarrassé mais comprenant qu'une semaine après le décès de sa mère, Emmy puisse avoir besoin de soutien.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit-il enfin, prends soin de toi.

- Merci Ianto.

Jack lui accorda sa demi-journée sans trop de difficulté, levant seulement un sourcil en apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'Emmy.

- Elle ne va pas te lâcher, dit-il alors que Ianto prenait son manteau et disparaissait en direction du garage. Je vais commencer à me poser des questions. Tu as du travail ici avant de jouer les assistantes sociales avec tes anciennes petites amies !

- Je ferai des heures supplémentaires, ce soir, pour rattraper mon travail.

- J'y compte bien, fit Jack avec un sourire de loup, pense à me ramener un souvenir.

Ianto haussa les épaules, quel genre de souvenirs pouvait-il bien ramener d'un cimetière? Jack avait de ces idées !

Pour la seconde fois, Ianto entra dans le funérarium où l'attendait les deux belles-soeurs. Il se fit fusiller du regard par la plus âgée lorsqu'Emmy vint le prendre dans ses bras et poser sa tête contre sa poitrine, s'y lovant pour trouver du réconfort. Ianto grimaça, tentant de montrer à l'autre femme qu'il comprenait ce que la situation avait d'incorrect. La veuve lui jeta un regard étrange avant de se détourner de lui.

Emmy le fit asseoir près d'elles pour accueillir les gens venus apporter leurs condoléances. Ianto ne se sentait pas à sa place, Emmy le traitait comme un membre de la famille, sous les regards étonnés des visiteurs. Il se leva bientôt pour quérir du café. Il flâna quelque peu, glanant des informations sur le décès de John Burries. Il s'étonna que la jeune femme ne lui en ait pas touché mot. Son frère avait été percuté par une voiture en pleine nuit et il n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. C'était pour le moins étrange qu'elle ne lui en parlât pas. Il allait s'éclipser lorsqu'Emmy apparut à ses côtés. Elle glissa sa menotte dans sa main, et Ianto s'étonna encore de sa fragilité. Elle était amaigrie, le teint blanc et les cheveux blonds roux, ternis.

- C'est terrible, ce qui est arrivé à ton frère.

- Oui, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule, ignorant les regards interrogateurs. Il n'a pas eu de chance, mais il n'a pas souffert.

- Ah..

Ianto ne savait plus quoi dire et il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Emmy semblait aller un peu mieux, ses proches allaient pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Il voulut prendre congé lorsqu'elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes en un fantôme de baiser.

- Non, dit-il en la repoussant doucement.

- Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de ce Capitaine d'opérette ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

- Rien, mentit Ianto, c'est juste que tu es triste et tu te sens seule, alors tu te rabats sur ton ex.

- Ex qui ne veut pas de moi. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Emmy avait compris dès le premier coup d'œil la fascination qu'exerçait le capitaine sur son ami. Il avait un je ne sais quoi de familier, d'hypnotique et de mystérieux qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir entièrement. C'était comme avoir un mot sur le bout de la langue et lutter pour s'en souvenir.

- Pas vraiment, c'est un peu compliqué.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur sa relation à Jack et tout ce qu'elle contenait de bizarre, tordu et souverainement excitant.

- Bah, tu as certainement déjà trouvé et tu l'ignores encore.

Cette fois, il la dévisagea à la recherche du sens de sa phrase. Elle devait certainement savoir ce qui se tramait entre son patron et lui. Mais elle continua à lui offrir des yeux purs et ouverts sur des sentiments qu'il ne partageait pas. Il soupira et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je dois y aller, Emmy. Encore une fois, toutes mes condoléances.

- Reste…Ianto.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas.

- Juste quelques instants encore.

Il se sentait noué de l'intérieur en refusant de rester. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer, ne pas rester ici. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise sous ces regards questionneurs. Il n'était qu'un ex petit ami, rien ne l'obligeait à rester, si ce n'est sa propre morale. Il soupira à nouveau, cherchant un prétexte pour s'échapper de cette situation. Ce fut son téléphone qui le sauva.

- Ianto, il y a eu une activation au musée National. Reviens au Hub, maintenant !

La voix de Jack sembla éclairer son esprit. Il ne devait rien à Emmy, ils s'étaient séparés depuis quelques semaines déjà et il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le cœur.

- J'y vais, Emmy. Encore une fois, mes condoléances. Appelle-moi si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose.

La lueur qu'il vit s'allumer dans le regard de la jeune femme lui fit regretter ces paroles. Il se reprit.

- Enfin, je pense que ta famille sera plus douée que moi pour te soutenir. Prends soin de toi, Emmy. Au revoir.

- A bientôt... Ianto... murmura la jeune femme, la tête basse, masquant des larmes de dépit.

oOoOo

Jack attendait Ianto de pied ferme près de la colonne d'eau qui dominait la place. Son visage se contractait comme sous l'effet des pensées qui soufflaient sous son crâne. Il s'inquiétait du retour de la jeune femme dans la vie de son agent. Emmy avait changé. Il l'avait difficilement reconnue après presque dix-huit mois. Elle portait le deuil sur son visage comme ses vêtements. Elle apparaissait vieillie, comme brûlée par la vie. Ces décès si rapprochés dans sa famille le troublait étonnement et ce n'était pas la jalousie qui le dressait contre Emmy.

En sa qualité de chef, il se devait de vérifier cette affaire. Désormais il s'attachait à ses ouailles, peu désireux de les voir glisser dans l'obscurité, comme Suzie avant eux. Il refusait de les voir s'engloutir dans les ténèbres. Cette responsabilité lui collait à la peau. Ils étaient peut-être préparés à voir le monde changer autour d'eux, lui, n'était pas prêt à les voir se transformer. Un crissement de pneus le tira de ses réflexions et il grimpa dans la voiture de Ianto, imprégnée du parfum de son factotum.

Le reste de l'équipe était en intervention sur une précédente disparition. Un pan entier de la bibliothèque nationale, située à l'extérieur de la ville s'était perdu dans les limbes deux heures auparavant. L'enquête piétinait toujours, même s'ils avaient découvert que le déroulement était toujours similaire. L'ordinateur signalait une activation dans un lieu de la ville, souvent des endroits où la culture était reine et le temps qu'ils arrivent tous le monde leur relatait la même histoire, un gouffre noir qui s'ouvrait sur une porte puis qui disparaissait pour laisser apparaitre le site inchangé. Jack jeta un coup d'oeil à Ianto conduisait sèchement, sans ouvrir la bouche. Son visage était sombre, ses pensées lui étaient inaccessibles. Il paraissait troublé par sa visite au funérarium. Il finit néanmoins par chasser les nuages qui embrumaient ses yeux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au musée National de Cardiff. L'heure était à l'enquête, Torchwood était en mission.

* * *

><p>A suivre... dernière modification le 1812/11, désolé.


	19. Chapter 19

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66... qui si elle relit va avoir des surprises !

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB**² : Le chapitre 18 a été modifié, par conséquent, je vous mets la nouvelle version de la fin en italique, puis le chapitre 19

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<br>**

* * *

><p><em>- A bientôt... Ianto... murmura la jeune femme, la tête basse, masquant des larmes de dépit.<em>

_oOoOo_

_Jack attendait Ianto de pied ferme près de la colonne d'eau qui dominait la place. Son visage se contractait comme sous l'effet des pensées qui soufflaient sous son crâne. Il s'inquiétait du retour de la jeune femme dans la vie de son agent. Emmy avait changé. Il l'avait difficilement reconnue après presque dix-huit mois. Elle portait le deuil sur son visage comme ses vêtements. Elle apparaissait vieillie, comme brûlée par la vie. Ces décès si rapprochés dans sa famille le troublait étonnement et ce n'était pas la jalousie qui le dressait contre Emmy._

_En sa qualité de chef, il se devait de vérifier cette affaire. Désormais il s'attachait à ses ouailles, peu désireux de les voir glisser dans l'obscurité, comme Suzie avant eux. Il refusait de les voir s'engloutir dans les ténèbres. Cette responsabilité lui collait à la peau. Ils étaient peut-être préparés à voir le monde changer autour d'eux, lui, n'était pas prêt à les voir se transformer. Un crissement de pneus le tira de ses réflexions et il grimpa dans la voiture de Ianto, imprégnée du parfum de son factotum._

_Le reste de l'équipe était en intervention sur une précédente disparition. Un pan entier de la bibliothèque nationale, située à l'extérieur de la ville s'était perdu dans les limbes deux heures auparavant. L'enquête piétinait toujours, même s'ils avaient découvert que le déroulement était toujours similaire. L'ordinateur signalait une activation dans un lieu de la ville, souvent des endroits où la culture était reine et le temps qu'ils arrivent tous le monde leur relatait la même histoire, un gouffre noir qui s'ouvrait sur une porte puis qui disparaissait pour laisser apparaitre le site inchangé. Jack jeta un coup d'oeil à Ianto conduisait sèchement, sans ouvrir la bouche. Son visage était sombre, ses pensées lui étaient inaccessibles. Il paraissait troublé par sa visite au funérarium. Il finit néanmoins par chasser les nuages qui embrumaient ses yeux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au musée National de Cardiff. L'heure était à l'enquête, Torchwood était en mission._

* * *

><p>Jack gara le SUV devant l'entrée et ils se mêlèrent au flot de touristes qui attendaient que les portes s'ouvrent enfin. L'air bourdonnait de questions tandis qu'ils grimpaient les marches, montraient leurs laissez-passer à des gardes dépassés, puis pénétraient dans le hall grandiose. Un silence assourdissant les accueillit. Personne ne semblait les attendre ici. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un bel ensemble devant le plan aiguillant les visiteurs à travers les ailes du musée.<p>

- Quelle pièce a disparu ? Demanda le Gallois en se tournant vers Jack.

- Selon les informations de Toshiko, il s'agirait de la salle des impressionnistes.

- C'est par ici, fit Ianto sans un regard sur les flèches indiquant le chemin.

Jack le suivit, le jeune homme avait l'air de savoir où il mettait les pieds. En quelques minutes, ils avaient rejoint l'aile dédiée aux impressionnistes. Un directeur affolé les y attendait. On entendait Toshiko restée au bout du fil tentant vainement le calmer. Jack prit la suite des opérations, d'un air impérial.

- Torchwood, dit-il en montrant un papier plié en eux, enquêtes spéciales. Nous sommes là pour la disparition des œuvres et de la pièce.

- C'est une vraie catastrophe, gémit l'homme en tordant ses mains. Je n'ai jamais vu ça! Une salle entière qui disparaît! Comment les assurances vont-elles pouvoir nous rembourser ?

- Vous avez fermé toutes les issues ? Demanda Ianto en remarquant les chaînes cadenassant les portes battantes.

- Oui. C'est un vrai trou noir à l'intérieur. Nos pièces de Matisse, Cézanne, notre van Gogh, tout a disparu. Comment va-t-on expliquer ça aux assurances ?

- Nous allons arranger ça, dit Jack, d'une voix rassurante. Si vous alliez nous chercher du café, histoire de se mettre en train ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, balbutia le directeur en filant sans demander son reste.

- Plutôt gentil de ta part de l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs ! s'amusa Ianto en sortant de la valise qui les accompagnait les instruments dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

- C'est son pire cauchemar qui prend réalité, dit Jack. Imagine tout ce qui t'importe disparaître sans laisser de trace...

Il laissa mourir sa phrase, soudain absorbé dans ses pensées. Ianto le couvrit d'un regard étrange, le cœur battant. Il aimait cet aspect de sa personnalité qui ne ressortait que rarement. Il le vit se reprendre rapidement en plaquant un sourire léger que démentait son regard grave.

- Bien, voyons ce que nous cachent ces ténèbres! C'est la première fois qu'on arrive au moment où les témoins disent ne rien voir, profitons-en. Recherche tout ce qui est activation en provenance de la faille.

- Bien, Capitaine !

Pendant quelques minutes, ils s'activèrent, enregistrant et analysant les données de leurs appareils qui, un à un, déclaraient forfait.

- Rien de récent, apparemment, dit finalement Jack. Je ne comprends pas ce que c'est.

Il se releva et observa les portes qui s'ouvrait toujours sur les ténèbres. Les sondes et autres détecteurs n'y avaient détecté que d'infimes traces de la faille, aucune radiation et pourtant elles étaient toujours là.

- Hé oh, il y a quelqu'un ? Clama-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un va répondre ? se moqua Ianto.

- Pourquoi pas ? On pourrait avoir des surprises.

- En attendant ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, dit Ianto en rangeant les instruments. Il n'y a rien là-dedans. Pour autant qu'on sache, c'est le vide complet.

- Rien et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un voile, dit Jack en tendant la main vers le gouffre qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Quelque chose qui sépare notre monde d'une autre réalité. Bien, il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir le fond de cette histoire, ajouta-t-il en retirant son manteau et le jetant à la tête de Ianto. C'est d'aller voir par soi-même.

- Jack! Non! S'étrangla Ianto en comprenant un peu tard sa volonté. Comment vas-tu revenir ?

- On verra bien. Reste là! Je reviens!

Jack ferma les yeux et plongea dans les ténèbres sans que Ianto, empêtré dans les plis de son manteau ne puisse le retenir. Il sentit un voile lui caresser le visage. Puis une brise douce et humide souffla contre sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il découvrit un champ de blé sous la pluie. Des couleurs lumineuses, un paysage torturé d'une vie propre. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, découvrant le panorama. Il comprit soudain où il était. Il se trouvait dans le fameux paysage d'Auvers sous la pluie. Nulle part il ne voyait de retour possible. Il était coincé dans le tableau.

Pourtant Jack n'éprouvait nulle peur. Il savait qu'il trouverait une solution même si les moyens à sa disposition restaient maigres. Le sol brun et vert était moelleux sous ses pieds, le vent était doux, murmurant comme une plainte mélancolique. Il tourna le regard vers l'horizon, remarquant les gouttes de pluie semblables à des lacérations, hachant l'air. Il éprouvait une impression pesante, comme un besoin de rester ici, de s'asseoir près de cet épouvantail et de regarder la pluie tomber. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans un tableau et cela lui donna l'impression de fouler l'imaginaire du peintre. Il se rappela soudain la folie de Van Gogh. Ce n'était peut-être pas très sage de se retrouver dans son inconscient. Le détecteur qu'il tenait encore à la main bipa, quelque chose provenant de la faille était à l'œuvre.

Quelque chose l'intriguait dans ce paysage mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était comme si son cerveau peinait à décoder les images qui lui parvenaient, comme si ce qu'il voyait était trop réel, comme s'il était oppressé par la beauté de ce monde. Il fallait qu'il revienne, il devait revenir. Cette pensée fut plus forte que l'attraction de cet étrange paysage.

Il ferma les yeux et comme Dorothy pensa au Texas et sa famille, il pensa très fort à Cardiff et à Ianto. Il sut qu'il était de retour en sentant une main forte l'agripper par l'épaule et le tirer en arrière. Il fit face au regard furibond et inquiet de son jeune collègue.

- Jack ! Tu es inconscient. Reste ici!

- Tout va bien Ianto, je suis de retour.

- Tu n'es pas parti, tu allais entrer dans la pièce sans savoir où cela allait te mener.

Le regard de Ianto était rempli d'appréhension et de reproche, le Capitaine sourit amusé par sa crainte. Il posa la main sur son visage, caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire, apaisant la peur d'un seul geste. Le jeune homme se reprit et se prépara à l'écouter.

- J'y suis allé et je suis revenu. J'ai atterri dans le tableau de Van Gogh, Pluie sur paysage d'Auvers. Il y a comme un passage entre ici et le tableau.

- Mais comment ?

- Je l'ignore, mais c'était magnifique.

- Comment es-tu revenu ?

- J'ai pensé à toi.

- Très drôle.

- Je suis sérieux.

- A d'autres, dit Ianto d'un air ronchon, incapable de croire les paroles de son leader. Jack ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il lui laissa le temps d'absorber ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Que faisons-nous de ce passage picto-temporel ? Demanda le jeune homme radouci, alors que Jack contemplait d'un air absorbé les ténèbres qui cachaient un monde de peinture. Nous en faisons un parc d'attraction ? Je suis sûr que les gens paieraient pour voir ça.

- C'est curieux que ce soit toujours là. Il aurait déjà dû disparaître. En attendant, on condamne cette salle et on cherche une solution.

- Ce serait plus facile en sachant à quoi on a affaire.

- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une telle chose. Il y a eu une légère trace d'activation, fit-il, j'imagine que quelqu'un a pu apporter ici un artefact qui serait la cause de ce passage. Mais j'ai senti quelque chose de très étrange.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là-bas. Il me faudrait une reproduction pour comprendre.

- Je le connais bien, ce tableau, dit Ianto, vaillamment. J'y vais !

- Non !

- Tu viens bien de le faire, lui rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton agacé. Je ne prendrai pas plus de risques que toi.

- C'est d'un tableau de Van Gogh dont nous parlons, il n'était pas réputé pour sa santé mentale. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais si c'est son esprit que tu rencontres...

- ça ira, Jack, fit le Gallois en sortant une pelote de fil, je m'attache et dès que tu trouves le temps trop long, tu me tires.

- Je n'aime pas du tout cette idée.

- Parce que tu m'as demandé mon avis tout à l'heure ? Non, parce que c'est notre job.

La détermination qu'il lisait dans son regard lui figea la langue. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de se retirer après l'avoir mis sur le terrain. Il ne comprendrait plus rien. Mais il s'apercevait qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation.

- C'est plus facile de prendre tous les risques dans ta condition, Jack, je le sais, conclut finalement Ianto pour lui. Mais là, pour une fois, c'est moi qui ai les connaissances nécessaires pour mener à bien cette mission.

- Mission que tu t'arroges, marmonna Jack.

- Je croyais que tu aimais que je prenne l'initiative.

- Je parlais d'un tout autre sujet.

- Ah bon, tant pis... j'éviterais à l'avenir, dit-il avec un sourire désarmant.

Jack abandonna. Ianto, et sa connaissance du musée, était sans doute le plus à même de trouver ce qui clochait dans ce tableau. Qu'importe, il s'inquiétait pour sa sécurité. Inconsciemment il se préoccupait du sort de son amant. Il le couvrit de recommandations avant d'attacher la ficelle à sa main.

- Pour revenir, pense à Cardiff, pense à des lieux familiers, à ta famille, à moi! Tout pour te rattacher à notre réalité. C'est ce qui a fonctionné avec moi.

Ianto lui sourit brièvement avant d'entrer à son tour dans le gouffre sombre. Il sentit lui aussi un voile lui caresser la peau, crépitant comme un courant d'électricité statique, s'attachant à ses vêtements. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le même tableau que Jack. Il sentait le sol sous ses pieds et pourtant il était au milieu de nymphéas, dont la fleur s'épanouissait sous une lumière douce et opaline.

- Monet.

Il aimait ce tableau, pour la douceur qui en émanait et s'était souvent perdu en rêverie devant cette représentation des lotus en éclosion sous la pluie. Il parvenait presque à sentir une légère odeur de pluie, d'étang, de feuilles pourrissantes sous une pluie fine et persistante. Il avait lui aussi une impression d'étrangeté comme si trop d'informations saturaient son cerveau. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'ajouté à ce paysage sans pouvoir le toucher du doigt. Il allait rebrousser chemin, selon la même technique que Jack Harkness, quand se matérialisa ce qui le dérangeait. Il y avait un corps qui flottait doucement à la surface de l'eau, presque caché par les nénuphars qui l'entourait comme une gerbe mortuaire.

Jamais Monet n'avait peint cela, Ianto voulut s'approcher mais le socle de terre ferme et pourtant irréel sous ses pieds se déroba et il sombra dans l'eau métaphorique. Il but la tasse et commença à nager la brasse vers le corps flottant. C'était une femme, la cinquantaine bien tassée, les yeux grands ouverts, les cheveux longs et blonds flottant comme des algues claires derrière elle.

Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sur une chanson d'enfant. Elle serrait contre son cœur une pierre noire qui semblait pulser d'une énergie indistincte. Ianto sentit son cœur se serrer. Il sentait la beauté de ce lieu fantasmé emplir son âme avec une acuité douloureuse. Il accrocha le corps, enroula les cheveux à son poignet et tira sur la corde qui le reliait à son capitaine.

Penser à lui le fit se concentrer alors qu'il se sentait perdre pied peu à peu. « Jack a dit : penser à Cardiff », « Jack a dit : penser à des lieux familiers », « Jack a dit : penser à lui ». Le leitmotiv sembla fonctionner, il sentit les ténèbres l'engluer à nouveau et se sentit glisser sur la terre ferme. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris de se retrouver au sec après son bain dans l'étang. Il leva les yeux et découvrit le tableau accroché sagement à sa patère. Il baissa les yeux vers la femme qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Vêtue d'un tailleur gris qui faisait penser à une institutrice d'un autre temps, elle accrochait à lui, les yeux fous. Jack arriva à l'instant et l'aida à installer confortablement sur le sol, la tête coincée sous son manteau roulé en boule.

- Qui est-elle ? Demanda le Capitaine.

- Je ne sais pas, elle se prenait pour Ophélie dans l'étang aux nénuphars. Ce n'était pas le paysage d'Auvers, c'était les Nymphéas.

- Dommage, les couleurs étaient magnifiques.

- Jack, c'est quoi ça ?

Ianto montra la pierre à peine plus grande qu'un calot que la femme serrait dans son poing. Il eut du mal à lui faire lâcher prise. Elle gémit avant de se remettre à psalmodier.

« Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot, prête-moi ta plume pour écrire un mot »

- Je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien, dit Ianto d'un air concerné.

- Je le crois aussi. Regarde si elle a des papiers sur elle.

- Elle a un pass accroché à la poitrine. Diane, Diane Foster, galeriste. C'est un pass pour tous les musées de la ville. Elle a très bien pu aller aux endroits où nous avons repéré des disparitions.

Sans paraître l'écouter, Jack observait la bille parfaitement ronde, d'une couleur à présent pâle, presque blanchâtre. Il la posa devant son œil pour regarder à travers et ils virent les ténèbres monter et envahir la pièce qu'ils occupaient. Jack empocha immédiatement la pierre et les ténèbres refluèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils venaient de comprendre comment les lieux culturels de la cité avaient pu disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? De quoi souffre-t-elle ?

- Je crois que c'est un amplificateur d'émotions, un objet créé pour augmenter l'émotion générée des œuvres d'art. La pauvre femme a dû être subjuguée par cette création et s'est retrouvée happée dans ce monde de toile. Le syndrome de Stendhal en version extra-terrestre.

- Mourir par la beauté, c'est une belle mort, dit Ianto songeur.

- J'ignore si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait en l'utilisant. En revanche, je vais lui faire une petite place dans le coffre sécurisé du Hub.

- Et que fait-on de Diane ?

- On appelle une ambulance et on part en week-end. Il est à peine 15 h et cette affaire est réglée. On pourrait s'accorder une petite pause.

Ianto acquiesça tout sourire. Après avoir vécu une telle expérience, il ne voyait plus les œuvres d'art du même œil. En quelques minutes, ils eurent évacué Diane Foster et trouvé une explication plausible pour le trou noir apparu dans la salle des impressionnistes. Le gaz avait toujours eu bon dos jusqu'ici. Il allait encore servir d'excuse. Au hub, le rapport fut rédigé avec la même célérité et l'artefact sécurisé dans le coffre-fort de l'Institut.

- Il faudra quand même étudier ses possibilités, dit Jack avec un coup d'œil gourmand. Voir s'il ne fonctionne qu'avec des peintures. C'est magique.

- ça semble un peu dangereux, Diane s'est coupée du monde en l'utilisant. Son cerveau a été totalement saturé par la beauté de ce qu'elle a ressenti. Elle est à peine vivante et Owen ne sait même pas quand elle pourra sortir de cette transe. Imagine que cela t'arrive.

- Oui, mais quelle expérience ! S'exclama Jack. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une utilité pour ce genre d'appareil.

- Certainement. Ses concepteurs l'ont fait pour une raison précise. Il a sûrement autant d'utilités que l'artefact récupéré le mois dernier. Owen s'est juré de lui trouver une application concrète. Il dit que c'est capable d'opérer les tumeurs sans utiliser de scalpel.

- Tant qu'il n'y laisse pas de doigt, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- ça a l'air en bonne voie. J'étudierai cet objet, dit Ianto. J'ai trop peur que tu restes bloqué dans une autre réalité. J'imagine trop bien sur quel genre d'images tu t'exercerais. Je t'ai vu loucher sur les danseuses de Lautrec.

- Ah, jaloux Ianto, fit légèrement Jack, son cœur se serrant brièvement.

- Peut-être bien, répondit tout aussi légèrement son amant en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

- Tu n'a rien à craindre des portraits même de toute beauté, j'ai toujours préféré la chair à l'image. D'ailleurs la chère m'appelle, j'ai faim. Allons dîner.

- Si tôt ?

- J'ai un programme chargé, Ianto Jones, pour ce week end.

- Ah, pas moi, fit narquois le Gallois matois.

- Il va falloir te décommander car pour ce soir j'ai besoin de ta compagnie.

- Toujours prêt à te venir en aide, Jack,

- Je sais, répondit Jack en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser farouchement.

Le week-end commençait sous les meilleurs auspices. Jack chassa provisoirement de ses pensées l'artefact aux propriétés étranges, sa mission de garder la faille ou la rencontre avec Emmy. Il savait que cela reviendrait hanter sa mémoire à un moment ou l'autre. Il sentit des lèvres douces glisser dans son cou et un corps dur épouser le sien. Il sourit, sûr de son charme. Le Gallois ne pensait plus à son amie. L'heure était plutôt à l'amusement et la douceur, dans un accord qui fit battre leur cœur.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66...

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB²:** je suis au max... désolé si c'est quelque peu bizarre (qui a dit comme d'habitude ?) et le rating est toujours valable, c'est pas très joyeux mais le suivant sera pire. Il sera sûrement posté avant la Nouvelle Année^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<br>**

* * *

><p>Jack marchait seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Il retournait à l'appartement de Ianto, après sa promenade matinale dédiée à la surveillance de la ville. Son amant était encore au lit ; il devenait paresseux les week-ends de liberté qu'ils parvenaient à arracher à l'Institut. Cela ne dérangeait pas le Capitaine qui aimait prendre l'air de la ville quelques heures pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. C'était une astreinte naturelle pour cet homme qui s'était lui-même octroyé la mission de protéger cette cité depuis tant d'années. Alors, même lorsque Ianto lui fait faire le tour de propriétaire de ses draps, il sortait faire un tour, apaiser ses pensées puis rentrait se réchauffer dans ses bras.<p>

Le Gallois se révélait plus câlin et démonstratif dans l'intimité du petit matin que dans l'arène du Hub. Il prenait un air si sérieux et si concentré dès qu'il enfilait son costume que cela amusait Jack. Celui-ci prenait alors un malin plaisir à le provoquer, le troubler tout au long de la journée. Il aimait le port du costume - que voulez-vous - surtout chez les autres. Mais l'heure n'était pas au costume, cravate et chemise amidonnée dans l'esprit de Jack, non, c'était l'heure de la peau contre peau, douce et coquine, forte et puissante comme un café de Ianto.

Il retira ses vêtements et plongea sous les draps abandonnés quelques heures auparavant. Ianto grogna indistinctement et se colla contre lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras, jetant une cuisse par-dessus les siennes. Il souffla contre son cou quelques mots.

- Comment ?

- Je vais attraper la mort. Tu es glacé.

- Réchauffe moi! Répondit Jack en faisait courir ses doigts glacials de l'épaule au flanc gauche.

L'homme gigota entre ses bras d'une manière qui ne tarda pas à attirer sa pleine et entière attention. Une petite vérification s'imposa, la main réchauffée glissa sur l'épiderme frémissant pour se refermer sur un membre gonflé de désir.

- Bonjour, fit Jack en l'embrassant, glissant sa langue d'autorité.

Ianto se défendit en mordillant l'intruse et bascula sur lui, lui emprisonnant les mains. Leurs corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, envoyant des décharges de plaisir à travers leur organisme. La température grimpa et la couette, inutile, tomba au pied du lit. Jack sourit contre les lèvres de son amant qui s'occupait de lui plutôt cavalièrement.

- Enragé ce matin, Ianto ?

- Je n'aime pas être réveillé en sursaut.

- Menteur, gronda Jack que le plaisir faisait se tordre.

- Non, je ne mens jamais, dit Ianto en arrêtant tout mouvement pour venir le taquiner de sa propre dureté. J'arrange seulement la vérité, comme toi.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, luttant pour conserver le contrôle. Jack rit contre sa bouche et le renversa d'un coup de rein sur ses oreillers. Il le maintint d'une main les bras au-dessus de la tête, admirant la lueur bleutée du désir qui étincelait dans ses yeux, un besoin qui demandait à être assouvi. Ianto gronda contre lui, roulant des hanches, relevant les jambes, exigeant une conclusion rapide. Jack se laissa tenter par l'invite. Il l'investit rapidement, lui mordant l'épaule au passage, troublant les signaux de la douleur et le sentit gronder de délice. Ianto tendit son cou pour l'embrasser follement, vaincu par l'ivresse qui s'épanouissait en lui. Jack lutta pour ne pas se laisser déborder. Il rythma leur plaisir, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux du jeune homme qui perdait pied. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors que Jack allait et venait. Il se cambra, rompu de plaisir et Jack continua fiévreusement son ouvrage.

Des gémissements, des grondements de plaisir leur échappèrent alors qu'ils accédaient à un climax renversant. Ianto sombra dans un plaisir lourd, absolu. Puis ses mouvements erratiques entraînèrent le capitaine dans une valse vertigineuse de délices. Il perdit tout sens du temps et de l'espace, tout sens de sa condition dans ce feu d'artifice des sens. Une échappatoire glorieuse qui le rattachait à l'humanité. Il n'était jamais autant humain que dans ces moments-là. Il reprit pied en entendant Ianto lui parler d'une voix assourdie.

- Jack, relève-toi, tu m'étouffes.

- Ça ne te plait pas ?

- J'ai besoin d'air. Je viens seulement de me réveiller.

Jack le serra plus fort, amusé de le sentir bouger dessous lui. Sa peau s'échauffa à nouveau. L'action se rappela à lui, l'envie renaquit, symbole de vie.

- C'est ton jour de congé, tu pourrais le passer au lit, dit Jack en lui mordillant l'oreille.

- Il faut que je me lève, que je me lave et j'ai besoin d'un café.

- Je peux le faire si tu veux.

- Je tiens à mes tasses. C'est de la vraie porcelaine et tu es brusque.

- Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure.

- Je vais pourtant avoir des bleus. Mais… tu m'as mordu ? Dit-il en constatant une marque rouge, incrustation de dents, sur son épaule.

- peut-être, juste un peu, fit Jack en roulant sur le côté, libérant son Gallois, c'est un vieux truc de diversion.

- Plutôt efficace, murmura Ianto en rougissant soudain à la grande joie du Capitaine qui ne se lassait pas de voir les émotions se peindre sur son visage. Dans l'intimité, il semblait différent, plus ouvert, plus accessible et cela lui donnait envie d'approcher. Peu à peu, Jack se laissait apprivoiser.

Ils se reposèrent tranquillement, bavardant légèrement comme seuls des amants peuvent le faire. Le corps délassé, l'esprit apaisé. Le dimanche était devenu le jour préféré du Gallois qui profita de cette journée pluvieuse et de la compagnie solaire de Jack. Demain, il faudrait reprendre ses activités, le ballet incessant des missions pendant lesquelles le Capitaine ne pouvait lui accorder beaucoup d'attention.

Ianto profitait de l'instant présent pour voler des instants de bonheur à ce Capitaine de malheur. Il retenait les mots qui le feraient fuir. Il le sentait jusqu'au fond de ses tripes. Il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il l'aimait au risque de le perdre. Il ne voulait pas l'effaroucher. Il se savait incapable de le voir s'éloigner de lui parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour se passer de lui. Le Capitaine était devenu le centre de son existence, la seule raison qui poussait son cœur à battre encore et encore.

Le lundi matin fut très différent et le réveil brutal. Après être resté en compagnie de Jack tout le week-end, le jeune homme était sur un petit nuage d'où un coup de téléphone de la police de Cardiff le fit dégringoler brutalement.

- Ianto Jones ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Vous serait-il possible de venir au commissariat ce matin ? C'est à propos de Mlle Emmy Burries.

L'air soudain inquiet qui figea ses traits intrigua Jack qui rôdait dans les parages.

- Oui, bien sûr. A tout de suite.

- Un souci, Ianto ? Demanda Jack qui avait capté son malaise.

- C'était la police. Ils veulent me rencontrer à propos d'Emmy.

- Ont-ils dit pourquoi ?

- Non et ça m'inquiète.

- Vas-y, on se débrouillera sans toi.

- Tu es sûr de pouvoir y arriver ? Demanda le jeune homme railleur.

- Tu n'étais pas encore né que je m'assumais tout seul, Ianto Jones.

- Ça explique beaucoup de choses, dit Ianto en prenant la porte, croisant Owen qu'il salua d'un charmant sourire. L'échange léger avec Jack lui avait redonné le moral.

- Il a l'air de bonne humeur, Ianto, constata ce dernier en serrant la main de Jack, il s'est trouvé une nouvelle marque de café ? Non, je sais : les Japonais ont enfin sorti un modèle de fiancée robotique et il est parti passer commande ? Oh que je suis en forme, ce matin !

- Il n'a pas besoin de jouet mécanique, répondit Jack sèchement, en retournant dans son bureau, l'esprit préoccupé par certaines questions. Demande à Gwen de venir ici. J'ai à lui parler de ses contacts dans la police de Cardiff.

oOoOo

Ianto se tenait devant le funérarium où il regardait entrer quelques personnes. Ils étaient moins nombreux pour ce service que pour celui de la semaine dernière. C'était une famille étrangement frappée par le malheur et les gens se méfiaient instinctivement des coïncidences.

Le vent humide de février le refroidissait mais il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer. Cela ne ferait que confirmer la réalité de la mort de son ancienne petite amie. Les policiers l'avaient longuement interrogé sur sa relation à la jeune femme et il avait fini par en déduire qu'ils le tenaient responsable de son geste.

Une présence le coupa du vent et le protégea. Sans se retourner, il sut que c'était Jack qui se tenait derrière lui. Un sentiment, une odeur, une sensation qui l'étreignait toujours quand il s'approchait de lui. Il sentit un souffle sur sa peau alors que Jack prenait sa respiration pour le consoler. Ianto ouvrit la bouche, l'interrompant avant qu'il ne parle.

- Elle s'est suicidée, commença-t-il d'une voix basse. Il y a deux jours. C'est sa belle-sœur qui l'a retrouvée dans la baignoire. Elle n'a laissé qu'un seul message « ainsi, il reviendra me voir ». Les policiers m'ont interrogé. Apparemment…

Les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge trop serrée. Jack l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Son odeur intoxicante lui monta à la tête. Le Capitaine finit l'histoire pour lui.

- Elle était obsédée par toi. J'ai appelé Andy, l'ami policier de Gwen. Elle avait des photos de toi, partout dans son appartement.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? S'écria Ianto en se tournant vers lui, rencontrant son regard concerné. Elle a tué son frère. C'est ce que la police a découvert. Elle n'a laissé aucune explication. Pourquoi ?

- Elle savait que tu viendrais pour l'enterrement de son frère comme tu étais venu pour celui de sa mère.

- Mais pourquoi se tuer ? Fit le Gallois hargneux. Je ne comprends pas.

- Parce que tu viendrais et qu'elle te reverrait.

- C'est stupide !

- Non, elle a perdu la tête, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que tu ne l'aimais pas comme elle le souhaitait. Elle a choisi une autre voie pour elle, même si cela reste discutable. C'était son choix.

- J'ai détruit sa vie, murmura Ianto, enfonçant les mains dans les poches.

- Non, fit Jack mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Emmy était fragile, personne n'est à blâmer dans cette histoire.

- Pas même toi ? Tu l'as retconnée, Jack ! lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant de lui, l'air réprobateur.

- Si le retcon créait réellement des aliénés, nous aurions une belle épidémie sur les bras en plus des aliens ! Dit Jack avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Mais ce produit peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques sur quelqu'un de fragilisé.

- Je ne sais pas, fit honnêtement le Capitaine, en un siècle et demi d'utilisation, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu 10 cas semblables. Ça n'affecte que les souvenirs, pas la personnalité. Je demanderai à Owen de s'en occuper.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant de ça, fit le Gallois, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une autre de nos enquêtes. Emmy était mon amie et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle allait si mal. Même folle, je me sens responsable de sa mort.

- Je comprends, fit Jack en se rappelant sa visite dans le petit appartement de la jeune femme.

- Viens avec moi! Je veux accéder à sa dernière volonté.

- Ma présence ne servira à rien, dit Jack, qui détestait les endroits où la Mort avait droit de séjour.

- Pour moi, elle changera tout. Tu me soutiendras.

- Pauvre gallois qui a besoin de moi finalement.

Ianto le gratifia d'un regard noir en marmonnant quelque chose que Jack ne saisit pas pleinement mais qui sonnait comme « imbécile et fier de l'être » en Gallois.

Il sourit et se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer dans la même langue « _depuis le temps que je vis ici, j'ai eu le temps de me familiariser avec la langue. Je suis sûr que je pourrais enrichir ton vocabulaire_."

Ianto roula des yeux mais serra gentiment son épaule avant de le lâcher et d'entrer dans le funérarium, Jack à sa suite.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde pour les funérailles d'Emmy à part quelques curieux attirés par le tragique de la situation. Sa belle-sœur, au courant de sa culpabilité n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de venir aux obsèques. Jack laissa Ianto s'approcher du cercueil ouvert et parler à la jeune femme. Il semblait lui pardonner, même s'il était affecté par son déséquilibre. Le Gallois semblait comprendre à quelles extrémités elle en était arrivée pour le récupérer.

La visite de son appartement lui en avait appris beaucoup sur la jeune femme et la folie qui l'avait hantée. Il avait alors compris toute l'histoire. Visiblement Emmy avait surveillé Ianto depuis plusieurs semaines et de nombreuses photos étaient affichées au mur. Andy, qui l'avait accompagné, lui confia son journal intime et des photographies sur lesquelles le Capitaine apparaissait. Le policier justifia son geste en disant que Gwen lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur tout ce qui concernait Torchwood. Et qui mieux que son chef concernait l'Institut ?

Les photos étaient marquées, abîmées, triturées comme si Emmy avait tenté de les modifier. Le journal intime lui confirma ses soupçons. La jeune femme vive qu'il avait rencontrée presque 18 mois plus tôt avait beaucoup changé. Elle avait vécu dans un monde peuplé d'illusions, tordant la réalité pour qu'elle lui convienne et corresponde à ce monde de fantasmes. Andy avait été troublé par cet esprit dérangé, tournant autour d'une idée fixe: revoir Ianto Jones. Il lui semblait que la mort de sa mère avait été le déclencheur de cette descente aux enfers.

Le revoir au cimetière avait été, si étrangement, un moment heureux et cela l'avait détruite. Chacun de ses gestes après ça avait été dicté par ce besoin de le revoir. Elle l'avait épié, photographié, cherchant un prétexte pour qu'il revienne la voir. Son esprit brisé ne souhaitait que cela. Elle avait tué son frère pour l'obliger à revenir la soutenir. Elle s'était donné la mort pour qu'il la revoie une dernière fois. Et maintenant il cédait à sa dernière volonté en se montrant ici. Jack espéra que son esprit trouverait à présent le repos qu'elle n'avait eu de son vivant.

Dans les profondeurs de sa poche, le Capitaine toucha de la main les photographies qu'Andy lui avait remises. Il apparaissait sur certaines d'entre elles, le regard tendrement posé sur le Gallois. Il se surprenait lui-même, il ne pensait pas avoir été aussi expressif. Sur d'autres clichés, c'était Ianto qui se tenait tout près de lui, dans sa sphère intime. Le message était clair pour tout observateur, ils étaient ensemble dans tous les sens du terme, entremêlant leur existence comme leurs corps. Emmy avait vu cette relation et cela l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir. Dans son journal, elle l'appelait l'Autre et ne comprenait pas leur relation. Jack non plus. Il était venu pour réconforter son homme de main et lui être utile lui faisait comprendre qu'il lui était précieux…

Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux, mais l'amour faisait le siège de son cœur sous les traits mobiles de Ianto. Depuis tant d'années, il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui-même. C'était dans sa nature d'aimer, c'était aussi naturel pour lui que de respirer. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Malgré toutes les protections dont il entourait son cœur, il succombait toujours. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, sous ses dehors légers et primesautiers, se cachait une soif d'amour qu'il se refusait à étancher. Les séparations lui étaient insupportables, toujours brutales et malgré son âge bientôt canonique, il ne parvenait pas à les prendre à la légère. Alors il ne s'engageait plus, il fuyait les relations trop envahissantes, il préférait rester maître de lui-même, de ses actes et de ses sentiments pour éviter la perpétuelle sanction de perdre ceux qu'il aimait.

Cependant, il sentait qu'il perdait la guerre, après de nombreuses batailles victorieuses. Il aimait qu'on l'aime, qu'on le chérisse, qu'on l'arrache à sa solitude. Il ne résistait pas toujours. Il ne le pouvait pas toujours. Bien qu'ayant plus souffert que quiconque par amour, il ne parvenait plus à résister au Gallois auquel il s'attachait de plus en plus. Il sentait que la séparation était proche et qu'elle serait atrocement douloureuse. Alors plus que jamais, il savait qu'il lui fallait profiter du temps qu'il leur restait. Il ne pouvait l'ignorer, il y avait une date de péremption à leur amour et cela le tuerait à petit feu. C'était comme aimer à durée déterminée.

Il observa son homme à tout faire faire ses adieux à la pauvre jeune femme, brûlée par son amour. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive au jeune homme. Il sentait qu'ils se liaient trop l'un à l'autre et cette pensée lui fit peur. Il prit la décision de conserver leur relation telle qu'elle était, un apaisement des corps sans que le cœur ne s'engage. Ils ne souffriraient ni l'un ni l'autre et ils conserveraient leurs libertés. Lorsque le jeune homme revint vers lui, Jack avait retrouvé le sourire et paraissait plus déterminé que jamais.

- Retournons au Hub, fit-il, sans regarder le jeune homme qui avait les yeux humides. Nous avons du travail.

- Tu garderas le silence ? demanda Ianto. Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle au Hub.

Jack lui répondit d'un sourire et lui fit signe de le suivre, lorgnant d'un regard significatif un des préposés au funérarium, posté près de la porte dans son beau costume noir.

- C'est dingue ! on croirait qu'il faut être mannequin pour travailler ici. Je trouve ça apaisant de voir de si jolis minois ici. I

Ianto soupira en roulant les yeux, Jack ne changerait jamais. Il était l'électron le plus libre de ce monde. Et pour lui, il serait capable de tout. Même de le voir s'intéresser à autrui, tant qu'il revenait vers lui. Cette relation était particulièrement atypique, mais correspondait à l'idée qu'il se faisait de Jack. Tant qu'il ne se lasserait pas de lui, il serait là. Simplement le voir près de lui, lui suffisait. Il lui était reconnaissant d'être ici, prêt à le soutenir. Près de Jack, tout lui semblait plus facile, comme si sa proximité distillait une atmosphère délicatement joyeuse, comme un vin pétillant. Comme le champagne, Jack l'enivrait par sa seule présence.

* * *

><p>A suivre... (Oserais-je l'allusion entre une review et un cadeau ? lol à vous de voir ! en tout cas, je vous remercie de votre lecture, de vos messages ou de votre mise en fav... je vois tout ^^. Je vous embrasse. Joyeux Noël ! )<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismaz66... qui si elle relit va avoir des surprises !

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB² : **Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai réécrit certains passages au moins trois fois, les fêtes sont passées par là, le concours du fan du mois du quartier Hypnotorch est fini... mais le résultat est là, ce chapitre est plus long, courage.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<br>**

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas sur cette île si particulière qu'était le Hub en cette saison hivernale, un petit cœur battant, frémissant d'énergie, bourré d'électronique à la fois humaine et extraterrestre, posé sur la faille comme un oiseau fragile. Toute cette technologie avait bien failli les tuer, lorsque des êtres venus de l'espace avaient utilisé leurs propres avancées techniques pour conquérir la Terre.<p>

Heureusement, Jack les avait sauvés une nouvelle fois en bon héros resplendissant sans que cela ne dégénère en orgie, au grand désarroi d'Owen. Le monde avait été sauvé par le héros du futur qui avait eu de la suite dans les idées en bricolant un tel système de communication, même si cela avait endommagé la carrosserie.

Ianto faisait le tour du SUV les mains sur la taille, l'air renfrogné. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en voyant l'état du rétroviseur customisé façon Captain Jack Harkness. Ok, parfait pour la radio, mais beaucoup moins pour la ligne aérodynamique du véhicule.

- Et qui allait devoir réparer ça ? maugréa-t-il en détachant complètement le bricolage. Et ça a abîmé la peinture, évidemment !

Ianto vouait un culte caché à ce gros 4X4 qu'il bichonnait, comme un véritable amoureux de belles mécaniques. Pourtant il n'aimait pas réellement les voitures, juste celle-ci pour tous les secrets qu'elle recélait. Ianto avait développé une étrange sympathie pour ce véhicule après avoir découvert les notes de Suzie et les modifications qu'elle avait fait apporter au modèle Range Rover d'origine, le coffre capable de contenir un corps entier, des trucs digne de James Bond pour faire passer les feux au vert, un moteur V8 qui ronflait sous le pied de Jack.

Celui-ci adorait agacer l'accélérateur de ce monstre capable de concourir avec les meilleurs voitures de course. Ianto le savait, il l'avait déjà vu à l'ouvrage. Il l'avait vu jubiler en dépassant une Viper. Il aimait ce monstre autant que lui. Que celui-ci ait été témoin de ses premiers atermoiements avec Jack ou le lieu de leur dernier câlin amoureux, il aimait ce rover plutôt confortable.

Il remonta vivement au Hub, croisant Toshiko qui tempêtait en se rendant à son bureau.

Le regard farouche de Jack alla de ses yeux à l'antenne qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il eut une moue qui se transforma en une œillade aguicheuse. Ianto se figea avant de le suivre, le cœur battant. Une fois à l'abri des regards, un capitaine désireux de se faire pardonner le plaqua contre le mur et lui dévora la bouche. Ses doigts jouant déjà sous le tissu de sa chemise rose, se glissant sous la ceinture.

- Pas suffisamment d'intimité, Sir ! Réussit à dire le jeune homme en échappant à la poigne amoureuse du capitaine. Il reprit sa respiration sous le regard moqueur.

- Je vais tous vous tuer ! S'enfla la voix de Beth.

- Non ! S'écria Jack en s'arrachant à ses jeux. Non, pas ici ! Pas encore !

Ianto le suivit vivement, dégainant son arme. Beth menaçait Gwen de son bras-épée et leur promettait la mort. Ils étaient tous là, à contempler la scène, affrontant arme à la main le danger qui menaçait Gwen. La jeune femme avait l'air effondrée, sans peur, mais triste, presque résignée. Beth leva le bras pour le plonger en elle. Ianto tira, presque un réflexe. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que serait Torchwood sans elle, ce que serait Jack si elle mourait. L'ingénue fatale.

Owen et Tosh le suivirent. Beth tomba et Jack grimpa à l'étage en compagnie d'Owen. Ianto entendit Gwen les incendier, leur expliquer que Beth avait fait son dernier choix. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Ianto baissa la tête, Elle avait montré un tel courage qu'il se sentait minable, vidé. C'était la première fois qu'il tirait pour tuer, pour sauver la vie de Gwen.

Owen constata la mort de l'alien qui s'était révélé plus humaine dans son comportement que nombre d'êtres humains. Le médecin laissa le soin à Ianto Jones de disposer du corps, comme souvent. Mais cette fois, ce fut différent, c'était la première fois qu'il tirait avec l'optique de donner la mort et il n'aimait pas avec quelle facilité il l'avait abattue. Il éprouvait un étrange sentiment entre vide et colère. Il sentait que Torchwood le transformait lentement. Il avait vu les ravages sur Suzie qui s'était éloignée d'eux peu à peu pour sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation que plus rien n'avait d'importance, pas même les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Jack.

Ce sentiment de vacuité et d'inutilité le saisissait parfois à la gorge et le désespérait. Dans ces moments-là, seul Jack arrivait à éloigner ces ombres sombres qui rongeaient son cœur. Mais le fringuant Capitaine s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour parler à Gwen. La jeune femme avait été bouleversée par le choix de Beth et elle n'était pas parvenu à l'encaisser facilement. Ianto échangea un coup d'œil avec Toshiko, dont la colère s'était calmée et s'approcha de la porte pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

Jack paraissait sûr de lui et plaisantait. Sa voix amusée lui réchauffa le cœur, alors que celui-ci enjoignait Gwen à rentrer chez elle. Ianto sourit, le reste de la nuit serait pour lui. Son téléphone sonna; continuant de regarder Jack à travers la vitre, il décrocha sans voir qui était son interlocuteur. Un son étouffé lui parvint, lui tordant le cœur instinctivement.

- Ianto... c'est papa. C'est fini.

Ianto sentit le monde s'assombrir autour de lui, ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Il avait encore tant de choses à lui dire, à lui apprendre sur lui. Jamais son père ne saurait ce qu'il faisait à l'Institut, jamais son père ne serait fier de lui.

OoOoO

Jack sortit de son bureau. Il était resté longtemps à analyser le bras de Beth, attendant le café promis par son aide à tout faire. Rien n'était venu et il devait partir à la recherche de son breuvage. Inadmissible, cela allait se payer, se dit-il en se pourléchant les babines, imaginant déjà à quelle sauce il allait consommer le Gallois.

Il ne le chercha pas longtemps, Ianto se trouvait près de la kitchenette et lui tournait le dos. Jack commençait à bien le connaître, c'est pourquoi il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La tête basse, le cou tiré en avant, les mains posées sur la tablette, les manches retroussées au-dessus des coudes sans aucun style, tout dans sa posture suintait la douleur.

Il s'approcha doucement, faisant sonner ses pas pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le jeune homme tourna des yeux vides vers lui. Jack posa la main sur son épaule, l'attirant à lui sans chercher à comprendre, le cœur soudain rempli de sollicitude pour cet amant qui l'émouvait. Ianto se laissa aller dans le réconfort de ses bras, laissant ses larmes s'écouler. Jack l'entraina vers le sofa sans lui poser de question. Il ressentait son chagrin et sa douleur. Il continua de le câliner doucement, le temps qu'il faudrait. Ianto parla enfin à travers ses larmes et Jack comprit son chagrin. Il ne dit rien, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Après tout, son propre père avait disparu et sa mémoire lui jouait des tours.

L'ouvrage du temps avait été dévastateur et ses traits avaient disparu de ses souvenirs. Il tentait de graver dans sa mémoire le visage des gens, ses rencontres, ceux qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimait. Mais il n'était qu'un homme, le dernier de son espèce et tout s'effaçait après tant de longues années. De sa famille, il ne se rappelait que la disparition de Gray, cet instant gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Il connaissait la perte des être chers et savait la vacuité des mots de consolation.

Ianto se calma peu à peu, à ses sanglots violents succéda une lente respiration. Il s'était endormi à force de pleurer. Délicatement, Jack le repoussa pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Le jeune homme s'éveilla, les paupières battant lourdement. Jack le contempla quelques secondes, les yeux transparents à force de pleurs, les traits gonflés. Il lui souleva les pieds et retira ses chaussures. Ianto, trop fatigué pour réagir, le laissa dénouer sa cravate et quelques boutons de chemise. Ses mains étaient chaudes, douces, expertes, mais il ne les laissa pas vagabonder comme elles semblaient en avoir envie. Ce n'était plus le moment. Le jeune homme était effondré et n'inspirait que compassion au Capitaine. Il était tard, un dimanche soir où tout était bouleversé.

- Je te laisse te reposer, dit Jack après l'avoir recouvert d'une couverture. Reste ici le temps qu'il faudra.

- Je ... dois rentrer.

- Tu ne prendras pas le volant dans cet état, décréta Jack en lui dérobant ses chaussures. Bois.

- Ma famille, je dois aller voir ma sœur, dit Ianto en buvant le verre qu'il lui avait tendu, il faut que je m'occupe de tout.

- Tu feras l'homme fort plus tard Ianto. Pour le moment, tu es à moi !

Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, alors qu'une lueur de peur passait de ses yeux délavés. Il n'avait plus les capacités nécessaires pour goûter la plaisanterie. Jack sourit tristement.

- Dors, je te laisse tranquille.

Il lui caressa légèrement le front de ses lèvres et Ianto ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Il se sentait comme attiré par une vague irrépressible qui l'empêchait de penser. Jack reposa le verre d'eau où il avait dissout un cachet. Il soupira avant de s'installer dans son bureau pour passer quelques coups de téléphone. Même à cette heure tardive, il avait ses contacts.

A 12h, Ianto s'éveilla lentement, tiré de son sommeil par l'odeur d'une pizza fleurant l'huile d'olive et l'origan. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit deux parts fumantes près de l'antique table basse. Il jeta un coup d'œil mal réveillé autour de lui. Il était seul. Où était Jack ? Et que faisait-il dans le canapé ? Il regarda l'heure, puis la pizza et commença à manger. Il venait d'engloutir la seconde part lorsque tout lui revint en mémoire. Il s'étouffa, luttant contre les sanglots et sa bouchée. Son père venait de mourir et il n'était pas auprès de sa famille.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, sa barbe lui piqua les doigts. Il regarda son costume défraîchi. Il renifla, il ne pouvait pas y aller comme ça. Il laissa un sanglot éclater comme une bulle hors de sa poitrine. Il se leva et gagna la salle d'eau de l'Institut. D'habitude il ne pouvait pas y mettre les pieds sans que le rouge ne lui monte au front. Aujourd'hui, il devait ignorer les idées qui naissaient habituellement ici, se remémorant les gouttes d'eau ruisseler sur le corps nu de son capitaine.

Il se secoua. Il sortit de la salle de douche, pied nus, pantalon et chemise déboutonnée. Il rencontra le regard inquiet de Jack.

- Je t'ai cherché partout, lui reprocha-t-il.

- J'étais là, tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser dormir autant.

- Tu es resté debout toute la nuit à cause de Beth et tu avais besoin de sommeil pour digérer la nouvelle, se défendit Jack. Comment ça va ?

- Bien, je vais enterrer mon père, dit platement le jeune homme.

Jack tiqua, le masque froid qu'il haïssait était de retour. Ianto cachait à nouveau ses émotions. Il allait répondre lorsqu'un regard noir lui coupa la parole. Quelque chose sur son visage glaça les mots de réconfort dans sa gorge. Il avait oublié qu'il pouvait se montrer si glacial. Un moyen de défense, comme lui même en usait et abusait souvent. Mais qu'il détestait le voir sur le visage de son Teaboy.

- Je sais, dit-il simplement, je t'y emmène.

- NON ! Non, reprit-il plus doucement, c'est inutile. ça va. Je t'assure, Jack.

- Ok, répondit le Capitaine, les yeux remplis de questions informulées. J'ai à faire de toute manière.

- Très bien, Capitaine.

Ils se dévisagèrent comme deux étrangers et Jack tourna les talons, laissant le jeune homme déstabilisé. Une partie de lui souhaitait se retrouver seul et tromper son chagrin, l'autre aurait voulu se retrouver dans ses bras réconfortants. Il poussa un profond soupir et il finit de s'habiller. La sollicitude dans le son de sa voix avait remué son cœur à vif. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de Jack. Sa famille l'attendait, comme lui indiqua son téléphone portable. 7 messages, tous de Rhiannon. Il la rappela sans prendre le temps de les écouter. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Tu es où, Ianto ? Nous t'attendons pour emmener le corps de Papa.

- J'arrive, j'étais retenu au travail.

- Ils auraient compris, tu sais. Mais merci d'avoir tout organisé de ton bureau. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu aurais fait tout ça pour lui.

Ianto fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que lui disait sa sœur à travers ses reniflements.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De l'organisation de la cérémonie, des fleurs. Tu as dépensé tout ton salaire pour lui dire adieu ?

- Je..

- Je ne savais pas que tu te sentais aussi mal de ne pas lui parler.

- Nous n'avions pas grand chose à nous dire, se défendit-il, mais c'était mon père, notre père.

- Je sais tout ça Ianto. Tu arrives bientôt ?

- Je suis en chemin.

Il raccrocha et se pinça l'arrête du nez, tentant de bloquer une migraine naissante. Il écouta les messages laissés par Rhiannon et comprit de quoi elle parlait. Apparemment, il avait tout organisé ce matin, depuis la réservation de l'église jusqu'à la collation donnée après l'enterrement. Tout était prêt pour accompagner son père dans son dernier voyage.

Un sentiment de colère explosa en lui. "Jack ! " De quoi se mêlait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il aurait très bien pu le faire tout seul, c'était son job après tout!"

Il remonta vers les bureaux d'un pas rageur. Jack était à son bureau, les pieds confortablement installés sur le meuble en merisier. Il tenait entre ses mains un livre de science-fiction " Scavenger in Space". Il lui décocha un petit coup d'oeil alors que le Gallois fulminant débarquait dans le Hub et prenait la direction de la sortie.

oOoOo

- Tout va bien Ianto ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en voyant ses poings et lèvres serrés.

- Ne t'approche pas de ma famille! Laisse les loin de Torchwood! Cracha le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- J'ai simplement voulu t'aider. Prends quelques jours de congés.

- C'est mon travail, c'est ma famille, c'est à moi de m'en occuper.

- Ianto, tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé. Il est normal que je te donne un coup de main, surtout en ce moment.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, éclata Ianto, j'étais capable de m'en charger. Cela ne te regarde pas!

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Jack en élevant un peu la voix, se levant pour se rapprocher de lui, leur nez à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Laisse ma famille tranquille ! Je ne veux pas que Torchwood s'immisce auprès d'eux! Je ne veux pas qu'elle découvre ce que je fais comme boulot! Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'eux!

- Pourquoi ? Tu as honte ? Je comprendrais, tu sais.

Ianto lui décocha un regard où se lisaient la peine et la colère. Il se redressa, la tête jetée en avant, les pommettes enflammées et les yeux rageurs. Sa colère se nourrissait d'elle-même, de ses peurs et de ses rancœurs. Jack recula en voyant une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui lui disait de prendre garde et qu'il choisit d'ignorer. Il n'avait agi que pour son bien et il le voyait repousser son aide. La fatigue et la déception l'énerva. Il pinça des lèvres, l'œil mauvais, provoquant l'emportement de son amant.

- Ce n'est pas ça! Je n'ai pas honte, Jack. Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir honte !

- ce n'est pas la honte, alors c'est quoi ? ricana Jack, de la jalousie ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas l'homme d'un seul homme. D'autres que toi peuvent me faire vibrer. Je peux trouver du réconfort dans d'autres bras que les tiens. Je ne repousse personne ! Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Mais si cela ne te plait pas, tu es libre.

Ianto le regarda bouche bée, alors que les paroles du Capitaine le blessaient durement. Il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation. Ce n'était pas le moment, il devait partir. Il prit son manteau et l'enfila rageusement. Avant de tourner les talons, sa langue le trahit.

- Je le sais. D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Jack, je pensais que nous étions proches.

Il s'arrêta face à Jack, surpris par ses propres paroles. Il se maudit d'avoir eu une voix si suppliante.

- pas tant que ça, se déroba le Capitaine, ébranlé malgré lui.  
>- ce que nous faisons, c'est pourtant quelque chose.<br>- ce n'est rien, juste du sexe entre adulte, je ne t'ai rien promis.

- non, en effet, tu ne m'a rien promis, mais...  
>- tu es libre, moi aussi, ajouta précipitamment le Capitaine, c'est tout.<br>- Jack, je...  
>Ianto rougit brusquement, se rappelant ses gestes, leurs corps. Il avait cru à l'affection de Jack. Mais ce n'était qu'un fantasme. Cette constatation le rendit amer. Ce qu'il vivait avec Jack, ce n'était pas de l'amour, des sentiments partagés, c'était juste du sexe, un accord des sens, une envie qui se concrétisait. Cette pensée tomba dans son cœur, pierre trop lourde qui fit déborder sa colère froide.<p>

- bien... je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit. Je préfère qu'on en reste là avant que l'un d'entre nous ne souffre.

- Il n'y a pas de nous! cracha Jack.

- justement, on arrête là.

Ianto garda les yeux baissés. Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi avant mais c'était la solution. Ils étaient trop différents, il ne devait pas espérer une relation plus profonde qu'un jeu entre adultes consentants. Il l'aimait mais ne pouvait rien attendre de lui. Cet amour l'effrayait, Jack était Jack, un électron libre, ivre de liberté, incapable de s'engager. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Il fallait couper court, maintenant, avant de souffrir. Il releva les yeux, Jack le contemplait gravement, une douleur vite enfouie au fond des yeux. Il croisa les bras.

- Tu es sûr, Ianto ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il, le cœur brisé. Oui, arrêtons là!

- Très bien! Prends tes congés! Je veux te voir ici dans une semaine.

Le son sec de sa voix lui broya le cœur, mais Jack avait accepté sa décision. Quelque part dans son esprit, une petite voix regretta qu'il accepte si vite, qu'il ne soit pas plus combatif, qu'il lui parle, qu'il le secoue. Mais rien, seulement ce visage de pierre qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion.

- Pardon Jack, murmura-t-il en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'éclipsant laissant Jack songeur.

« Justement, on arrête là » La colère qu'il ressentait quelque minute plus tôt s'éteignit alors qu'il comprenait ce que le jeune homme avait tenté d'exprimer. Une de ses peurs se réalisait, Ianto avait succombé au maudit Cupidon. Cet idiot l'aimait. Il le lui avait fait comprendre tout en le quittant, sur un dernier baiser, trop léger pour ne pas être qu'un adieu. Le Gallois avait choisi, il devait respecter cela. Jack ferma les yeux alors qu'une tristesse amère étendait de lourdes ailes sur lui. Il attrapa son manteau et sortit faire un tour en ville. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et éclaircir ses pensées chaotiques.

oOoOo

Ianto Jones resta absent une semaine, très exactement. A ses collègues qui s'étonnèrent de son absence, Jack parla d'affaires familiales à régler. Ils comprirent tous ce que cela signifiait. Personne ne l'interrogea à son retour. Owen lui-même se montra moins sarcastique envers lui quelques jours avant de reprendre son habituel asticotage. Gwen et Toshiko se montrèrent compatissantes avant de passer à autre chose, comme il semblait le faire lui-même. Seul Jack voyait combien cette nouvelle perte l'avait affecté, lui rappelant Lisa ou Emmy et leur sort fatal. Il remarqua rapidement que le jeune homme l'évitait consciencieusement, ne se retrouvant en sa présence que par absolue nécessité. Il avait fait son choix.

Jack s'accommoda de son état d'esprit, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de temps. Il le laissa reprendre sa place à sa convenance, se terrant dans les archives. Il le laissait en paix. Il avait été touché par ce choix qui les protégeait d'eux-même, de ce qui pourrait arriver. Ianto continua à prendre soin de toute l'équipe. Les semaines passèrent au rythme de la faille, de leurs missions. Il ne s'approchait guère de Jack par peur de céder à son manque. Il avait pris une décision et luttait pour s'y tenir aussi durement que cela lui coutât.

Il reprit la rédaction de son journal qu'il avait abandonné depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait besoin de jeter ses pensées sur le papier pour les démêler, trouver une solution au dilemme qui le tourmentait. Il noircit de nombreuses pages avant de parvenir à une décision. Voir Toshiko se donner une chance avec Tommy lui donnait envie de ravaler sa fierté et de se rapprocher de Jack, au risque d'en souffrir.

« J'ai quitté Jack, il y a une semaine. Enfin, si je peux dire quitter. J'ai mis un terme à notre relation, s'il y en avait réellement une. Je suis en manque comme un junkie. Je tremble lorsqu'il s'approche, je transpire, j'ai envie de lui. Mon univers est bien sombre, sans Jack pour l'éclairer. Ses qualités comme ses défauts me manquent. Il s'est gravé en moi. Je ne parle pas de ses qualités physiques, je laisse ça au mètre ruban. Mais près de lui, je me sentais vivant moins seul. Moins solitaire alors qu'il était à portée de main, toujours prêt à me prendre dans ses bras. Il me manque. Je ne suis pas une midinette, encore moins un romantique frustré. Mais Jack me comblait. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour revenir en arrière. Avec Gwen, nous avons trouvé les photos de Torchwood en 1917. Si jeunes! Si vite disparus! La vie est brève à Torchwood, elle est précieuse. Alors la question est : "dois-je rester à me morfondre ? ou bien profiter de Jack et de la vie ?" Question cruciale qui pourrait bien changer ma vie. Tosh a choisi, je devrais faire de même. Me laissera-t-il revenir près de lui ? J'ai dit des choses que je regrette maintenant. Comment les effacer, les oublier ? Je dois lui parler. »

Ianto referma son journal avec une profonde inspiration. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait décidé de ne plus s'approcher de Jack. La situation lui apparaissait presque comique. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, les derniers habitants du hub et ils s'ignoraient à cause d'une malheureuse décision, presque un malentendu. Ianto se mordit les lèvres et s'approcha du bureau où Jack continuait de lire ses notes. Il chercha quelques instants comment entamer la conversation. Ils avaient travaillé l'un à côté de l'autre sans jamais se toucher. Jack avait respecté sa demande à la lettre. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et passa sous les voûtes pour rejoindre Jack qui compulsait les lettres datant de 1918. Il le reconnut sans doute aux pas, lents, lourds, car il lui parla sans même tourner la tête en sa direction.

- Demain à la même heure, il sera de retour en 1918.

- Là d'où il vient, répondit Ianto, les mains dans les poches, conscient de l'enjeu. Tu retournerais d'où tu viens ? Si tu le pouvais ?

Il affichait une certaine assurance, crevant de trouille à l'idée de sa réponse. Jack répondit par une question, comme à son habitude.

-Pourquoi? Je te manquerais ?

-Oui.

Il avait laissé parler son cœur. Oui, il lui manquerait comme il lui manquait en ce moment. Il se languissait de son sourire, de ses yeux, de son corps. Et Jack qui ne le regardait toujours pas. Il lui faisait payer son attente, sa volonté de mettre de la distance entre eux deux.

-Je suis parti il y a longtemps. Je ne sais plus vraiment où est ma place. Ça n'a peut-être plus d'importance.

Ianto déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains pour se rapprocher. Jack continua à parler, alors que Ianto s'asseyait sur le bureau et le regardait.

-Je sais que tu te sens seul, trouva-t-il le courage de dire, exprimant ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard, Ianto y lut toute la solitude de l'homme qu'il aimait, accompagné du courage de vivre malgré tout.

- Rentrer chez moi n'y changerait rien, reprit Jack, son regard se perdant dans le vide, alors qu'il laissait parler son cœur. A être ici, j'ai vu des choses dont je n'aurais jamais rêvé. Aimé des gens que je n'aurais pas connus si j'étais resté sur place.

Ianto se figea alors qu'il écoutait attentivement les mots de Jack, plus proche d'une déclaration qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il sentait son cœur battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine. L'instant était fragile, évanescent, mais Jack mettait des mots sur ses pensées et Ianto sentait son cœur se dilater.

- Je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde, dit-il finalement.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, porcelaine contre océan, exprimant plus que les mots ne pourraient jamais dire. Ils savaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Ianto se pencha pour l'embrasser, prenant vite son visage entre les mains, sa langue cherchant sa sœur dans une bouche accueillante. Il sentit les mains de Jack glisser sur ses épaules et saisir son cou, intensifiant l'ardent baiser. Il sentait le cœur du capitaine battre à sa gorge. Le moment était au pardon, à la fin de l'attente, aux corps embrasés.

Le souffle leur manqua et ils rompirent l'échange pour se regarder à nouveau, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre, miroir de leurs émotions, désir, promesse, reconnaissance. Les chemises s'envolèrent, les torses s'épousèrent. Le manque avait été, des deux côtés, violent, dévastateur. Ils étaient seuls, ils étaient deux, ils étaient consumés par le désir.

Les peaux en liesse se frôlèrent faisant monter l'excitation, si soudainement, si urgemment qu'Ianto se crut revenu au temps de son adolescence. L'odeur de leurs chairs se mêlèrent, se gravèrent en eux, un souvenir olfactif, puissant, véritable. Jack descendit le long d'une nuque tendue, savourant du bout de la langue le goût salé, presque maritime de l'épiderme amoureux. La frénésie les conduisit sur le sofa où ils s'abattirent bientôt, épuisés par l'ivresse de leurs jeux.

- Je croyais que c'était fini.

- ça ne fait que commencer, dit Le Gallois en picorant son buste de baisers.

- Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis. ? Mon corps te manquait-il à ce point ? Fit Jack le cœur soudain serré.

- Pas seulement, répondit Ianto, en caressant son ventre détendu. Non, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et près de toi, c'est impossible, tu es trop complexe, trop intense. J'ai réfléchi.

- Et qu'as-tu décidé ? Fit le capitaine en lui capturant les lèvres avec douceur.

- Que j'avais besoin de toi, fit le Gallois sur ses lèvres. Que tant que tu voudras de moi, je serais derrière toi, dans ton ombre.

- Ianto, souffla Jack en l'embrassant, j'aime quand tu es derrière moi.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, leur désaccord soudain effacé par ce simple bonheur d'être proche l'un de l'autre. Leur entente profonde les ravissait, c'était un moment dont il fallait garder la trace."La vie passe et s'efface, seul Jack reste à sa place, se dit Ianto en s'offrant à nouveau, moi je serai son ombre. Il ne sera plus jamais seul tant que je serais là."

C'était une promesse qu'il voulait tenir tout en sachant, au plus profond de lui, qu'un jour il devrait la rompre. Jack sourit en intensifiant l'échange, lisant dans les yeux de son amant cette intense volonté. C'était tout ce que Jack voulait, tout ce dont il avait besoin, un corps aimant, un esprit loyal et la volonté de lui plaire. Il avait eu raison de lui laisser le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il avait fait le bon choix, il espéra qu'il n'allait pas regretter de se laisser aimer. Se séparer aurait été le plus simple, le moins douloureux, mais il aimait cette sensation unique d'exister pour quelqu'un encore une fois. Peut-être que voler quelques instants au temps leur suffirait avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il réprimait encore ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme, il ne pouvait pas se laisser dévoiler si facilement mais il sentait que sa résistance au charme Gallois s'effritait peu à peu. Il aimait se faire aimer et cela leur suffisait pour le moment.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Note de Rhea.

Je sais ça va pas vite, ni dans la relation, ni dans les updates de chapitre. Mais pas beaucoup de motivation, ça donne des trous dans la rédaction. Et puis comme d'habitude, j'ai réussi à me coincer d'une très jolie manière : le phagocytage. Il faut que je reprenne tout le prochain chapitre en fonction de ce que j'ai raconté dans celui-ci. Super ! (note hautement ironique ! ) ou bien, je le supprime tout à fait... il faut que je réfléchisse, donc j'espère pouvoir amener un nouveau chapitre dans pas longtemps, longtemps.

Désolé pour la note bavarde, pour conclure BONNE ANNEE 2012, qu'elle soit douce pour vous et vos proches et vous apportent tout ce que vous souhaitez. XOX Rhéa


	22. Chapter 22

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismas66

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre hommes, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB²:** chap mis à jour et corrigé (très peu de modification apparemment, merci Chris^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce mois de février 2008 avait souvent été intense, terrifiant et chargé mais l'activité à l'Institut Torchwood n'avait jamais été aussi stressante que ces deux derniers jours. L'équipe avait battu la campagne, en compagnie d'un civil, pour retrouver un hangar transformé en usine à viande. Ils s'étaient introduits à l'intérieur afin de mettre un terme aux activités d'une bande de profiteurs qui vivait sur la chair d'un extraterrestre. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu la même chance qu'eux et maintenant, Ianto regardait l'abattoir clandestin s'embraser sous l'action des explosifs qu'il venait d'installer. Homme à tout faire, cela recouvre bien des définitions et celle-ci n'était pas sa préférée. Encore que faire exploser des choses pouvait être apaisant. Et il avait besoin d'apaisement en ce moment.<p>

Ianto ne savait pas si cela tenait à la présence de Rhys blessé à l'épaule, l'angoisse de Gwen ou la peur qu'il avait eue dans l'abattoir, mais il se sentait sur les nerfs, prêt à bondir à la moindre occasion. L'adrénaline sûrement ! C'était la première fois qu'on déchargeait une arme, heureusement vide, sur lui, c'était aussi la première fois qu'il tazzait un humain en pleine tête, volontairement. La peur avait obscurci son jugement. La peur de les perdre – de le perdre - l'avait assailli et guidé son geste. Pourtant il ne regrettait rien, il en était incapable. Il n'était pas le seul à se montrer aussi touché par leur dernière mission. Toshiko et Owen se jetaient des coups d'œil doux et étonnés, comme s'ils venaient de prendre conscience de quelque chose intangible et pourtant réel au fond d'eux. Jack, ébranlé par la mort de l'alien, échangeait avec Gwen qui serrait la main de Rhys, assommé par une double dose d'antalgique. Son regard se posa sur son Capitaine qu'il voyait se remettre peu à peu. Il lui manquait. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras en regardant le feu d'artifice que fit la citerne en explosant. Mais il sentait que Jack ne le permettrait pas. Pas qu'il en ait honte - le jour où le Capitaine aura honte de quelque chose n'était pas encore arrivé, il le lui avait déjà amplement prouvé - mais il sentait Jack s'éloigner de lui.

Après cette nuit au Hub, avant que Tommy Brockless ne disparaisse, Ianto avait cru que sa relation avec Jack prendrait un autre chemin. Il avait eu le cœur et le corps en fête et l'avenir lui paraissait rose et lumineux. Ce n'était qu'un mirage pourtant. Jack se faisait de plus en plus rare et cette absence lui faisait mal. Leurs cœurs avaient été si proches cette fois-ci qu'il avait cru que Jack avait compris ce qu'il éprouvait. A voir son comportement, il en doutait à présent. Il détourna le regard en voyant Jack parader avec sa collègue Galloise, sous le nez et la barbe du fiancé dans les vapes. Il entendit ronfler les flammes du brasier incinérant le lamantin alien. Elles lui rôtissaient la peau et séchaient ses yeux trop brillants. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde le contrôle sur lui-même. Jack avait l'art et la manière pour jouer avec ses nerfs. A croire que parfois, il aimait le mettre dans tous ses états.

- Ianto, on y va, l'appela Owen, d'une voix épuisée. Les pompiers arrivent.

Le Gallois repoussa ses pensées cuisantes d'un grognement et grimpa à l'arrière du SUV d'où il s'absorba dans la contemplation de la route. Jack lui jeta un regard interrogateur, sans apercevoir la moindre réponse sur son visage figé. Il soupira brièvement, il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper des états d'âme de son équipe et encore moins d'un amant délaissé. La mort du lamantin lui laminait encore le cœur, ses cris déchirants et sa compréhension finale résonnaient encore en lui. Il avait mal à la tête, comme jamais. Il reporta son regard sur Gwen qui scrutait le visage endormi de Rhys. Elle exprimait tant l'amour qu'elle lui portait qu'il sentit les ennuis arriver. Cet homme ordinaire s'était montré si courageux, bravant le danger pour la protéger. Jack allait devoir se montrer persuasif pour qu'elle accepte de lui faire tout oublier. Les heures qui allaient suivre promettaient d'être désagréables. L'anticipation le rendit morose et ce fut dans un silence complet qu'ils rejoignirent le Hub.

oOoOo

D'un oeil, Jack observait l'activité du hub et de l'autre espionnait ce que faisaient Gwen et Rhys au-dehors, sur les marches de l'opéra. Elle regardait le vide, ne semblant pas écouter ce que son fiancé lui disait. Elle paraissait réfléchir et d'ici Jack connaissait ses pensées. Il les lisait sur son visage, aussi sûrement qu'une ligne de programmation sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Tosh. Il la vit durcir son regard. Elle était prête à l'affronter. Il n'était pas sûr de s'en tirer vivant.

- Ianto, apporte-moi de l'eau ! Ordonna-t-il doucement en voyant la Galloise prendre la direction du Hub en courant.

Le Gallois se précipita. Eau, café, pressing, sexe. Il s'était engagé à le servir. La récompense était si gratifiante, sa reconnaissance si jouissive qu'il se pressait pour l'assister. Jack le remercia d'un sourire mince. Ianto n'aurait pas connu sa condition d'immortel, et donc sa quasi-invulnérabilité qu'il aurait cru qu'il souffrait d'une violente migraine. Il avait un air vague, concentré. Ianto avait remarqué que souvent dans ces moments-là, il s'éclipsait pour prendre l'air. Un jour, pour voir, il lui glisserait un antalgique dans le café, histoire de lui faire comprendre que la pharmacopée du XXIème siècle pouvait avoir du bon.

- ça va, Jack ?

- Jusqu'ici tout va bien, mais reviens me poser cette question dans deux minutes, répondit-il d'un air tristement défait en prenant un livre comme bouclier.

Gwen revenait comme une furie, tête en avant, prête à rendre tous les coups.

- Je ne le ferai pas ! Explosa-t-elle dès son arrivée.

Toshiko tenta de la raisonner, avec autant de succès qu'Owen et Ianto. Ils abandonnèrent Jack et le laissèrent l'affronter. La raison pure contre le refus d'une gamine capricieuse. Il saurait la faire reprendre raison. Mais elle les étonna en affrontant Jack dans une mise au point dure, nécessaire qui le laissa exsangue. Elle clama son amour pour Rhys, un homme simple, un héros malgré lui. Violente, elle refusait de laisser sa relation avec Rhys s'étioler et entendit le faire comprendre à Jack.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu peux revenir à ton ancienne vie, avant Torchwood ?

Les yeux dans les yeux, elle affirma qu'elle préférerait une vie sans Torchwood qu'une vie sans Rhys. Dans ses yeux, Jack lut la vérité, elle préférait Rhys à lui. Elle défiait ses ordres en faisant son choix. Il savait pourtant que Torchwood était devenu le centre de son univers. Elle préférait tout sacrifier.

- Je n'y verrais aucune différence.

- Je le verrai.

Ianto ferma les yeux en entendant ce désarroi dans la voix de son Capitaine. Elle contestait ses ordres et cela le blessait. Il chancelait sur son piédestal. Il prit les coups, assommé comme un boxeur sur le retour, victime de sa trop grande confiance en elle. Ils s'accrochèrent du regard, campés l'un et l'autre sur leurs positions et la détermination de Gwen remporta le duel. Jack sembla ravaler sa peine avant de cracher quelques mots.

- Passe le bonjour à Rhys et je veux te voir ici demain à la première heure.

Il la laissa partir, choisir de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Elle avait gagné, le Capitaine avait cédé. Quelque part, la balance des pouvoirs avait été modifiée. Gwen donnait sa priorité à Rhys, plutôt qu'à lui et cela lui faisait mal. Il passa près de Ianto sans le regarder, prit la bouteille tendue et se rassit à son bureau dans un silence stupéfait. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils se remettent au travail, perturbés par ce dont ils avaient été témoin. Une lutte mortelle sans coup échangé, un Capitaine à terre dans un silence de mort.

Ianto s'approcha du bureau, Jack avait les traits contractés en suivant Gwen retournée au dehors. Le factotum soupira. Il connaissait ce chagrin. Il le savait maintenant, Jack avait horreur qu'on l'abandonne. Une caractéristique sans doute accentuée par sa nature immortelle. On le quittait toujours, la mort se chargeait du travail.

- Jack ? Questionna-t-il doucement en marchant dans le bureau silencieux. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, fit Jack en essuyant ce qui lui sembla être une larme, tu peux rentrer. A demain. Profite de ta journée.

- Tu es sûr ? Insista Ianto. Je peux t'apporter un café. Besoin d'autre chose ?

Il lui fit une œillade pleine de désir qui n'eut pas l'effet espéré. Jack s'assombrit et soupira.

- Non, je n'ai besoin de rien, seulement de calme. Tu ne peux pas m'aider.

- Jack, tenta-t-il en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Le geste de recul violent du Capitaine le meurtrit, la réplique l'acheva.

- Fiche le camp, Ianto !

Ianto baissa la tête. Jack avait levé ses défenses et se retranchait en lui, comme au cœur d'une citadelle inexpugnable en compagnie de sa peine et de sa colère. Il lui fallait du temps pour digérer l'affront de sa plus jeune recrue. Ianto n'insista plus et rentra chez lui, l'échine basse. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au Capitaine, cela faisait partie de leurs accords tacites. Ils ne s'immisçaient plus dans les affaires de l'autre. Ianto était parfaitement au courant des sentiments de Jack envers Gwen. Il l'avait toujours su. Il avait même encouragé à la prendre dans l'équipe car cela occuperait le Capitaine tandis qu'il cachait Lisa. Depuis le premier jour, il était conscient de cette ambigüité amoureuse entre eux. Jack n'était pas l'homme d'une seule personne, il le savait pertinemment, il y en avait d'autres.

Pour prendre soin de son linge ou de sa ménagerie, il était parfait, mais pour s'occuper de son cœur, le Capitaine allait voir ailleurs. Même si Ianto s'était juré de ne pas être l'esclave de la jalousie, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu déprimé. Pour jouer, le capitaine savait compter sur lui, pour l'aimer, ça devenait plus compliqué, presque tabou. Et même pour coucher, le Capitaine se faisait rare. S'était-il lassé ? Jack attendait sans doute de lui qu'il soit présent, sans autre attache que son bon vouloir. Mais Ianto ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'éprouver des sentiments de plus en plus profonds. Plus Jack s'éloignait et plus il s'accrochait. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit son journal.

C'était une drôle d'habitude de tenir un journal chez un homme de sa génération, Jack le lui avait déjà fait savoir, mais il appréciait pouvoir se défouler dans ses mémoires et relire à froid les événements qui l'avaient fait réagir. Il trouvait cela toujours intéressant de redécouvrir telle ou telle mission, tel ou tel fait. Parfois, c'était simplement une liste prenant en compte les besoins de ses collègues, d'autres fois, des points sur son état psychique. Les premiers carnets qu'il avait remplis au moment de la cache de Lisa lui brisaient encore le cœur. Son journal avait été à ce moment-là le seul ami auquel il se confiait.

Il parlait un peu de tout dans ces carnets invariablement noirs avec élastique et crayon. Il les conservait précieusement dans un carton au fond de l'armoire de sa chambre. Il y en avait une vingtaine, plus prolixe au début de son incorporation à avait pris l'habitude de tout noter ainsi depuis l'adolescence, une de ses psychiatres lui avait révélé que cela serait productif. Productif peut-être, lucratif surtout pour son ami libraire qui lui vendait les carnets. Il ne s'était jamais départi de cette habitude, s'y replongeant lors des moments les plus difficiles de sa jeune vie.

Il s'était mis à annoter de plus en plus brièvement, depuis qu'il avait pris de nouvelles fonctions à l'institut, se servant dorénavant du carnet noir avec couverture en moleskine, comme d'un recueil de notes, un simple pense-bête. Il y notait beaucoup moins de choses depuis que sa vie avait pris un tour plus équilibré auprès de Jack, comme si on pouvait atteindre un équilibre avec un élément aussi vif et aussi complexe. Il soupira et commença à noircir une à une les pages.

oOoOo

Il se livra à diverses tâches après avoir déversé sa morosité dans son journal. Son appartement était petit mais coquet, murs beiges, meubles sombres, rideaux tirés sur la lumière dorée qui éclairait son coin bibliothèque et le sofa antédiluvien mais si confortable. Cela composait un ensemble sobre dans lequel il se sentait bien. Il lança un CD sur sa chaîne et la voix pure de Lisa Gerrard s'éleva dans le silence, s'enroulant autour de sa mélancolie.

Manger. Il n'avait pas faim après le spectacle de ce matin. Il n'était pas prêt à se faire un steak de sitôt. Une salade serait idéale. Il ouvrit son frigo et enfouit son désir de verdure avec sa déception. Le contenu de l'appareil était triste. Un pot de moutarde sec, un pot de café entamé, une demi-bouteille de vin. Il opta pour le vin. Il prit la bouteille en haussant les épaules, avant d'arracher le bouchon avec les dents. Il but et recracha immédiatement sa gorgée dans l'évier immaculé. Il contempla les taches de vinasse d'un œil vide alors qu'elles étendaient un film rougeâtre sur l'émail. Il eut soudain envie de vomir. La perspective de passer le reste de la journée seul le déprima. Il restait de plus en plus souvent seul.

Jack... il n'avait pas envie de penser à lui. Il prit ses clefs sur un coup de tête et partit rendre une visite impromptue à sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis l'enterrement de leur père. Même parler avec Johnny lui paraissait plus agréable que soliloquer en compagnie de son journal intime. La journée ne serait peut-être pas perdue finalement.

oOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, il rentrait d'Ipswich en colère à cause de son beau-frère si peu finaud. Il lui avait échauffé les oreilles avec son humour gras et ses manières brusques. Il ne supportait sa présence uniquement pour sa sœur. Ce qu'on peut faire pour la famille ! Il avait pu profiter néanmoins des enfants, une partie de Duke Nuke'n puis de Polly Pocket qui lui avait donné envie de jouer à Kill them all, mais avec le sourire. Finalement il était reparti avant que minuit ne sonne. Les enfants avaient de l'école et lui avait Torchwood.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il roulait depuis quelques minutes dans le centre, près de St Mary Street lorsqu'il reconnut la devanture du pub "Wonderland Café", celui-là même où il avait passé une soirée édifiante avant de découvrir l'immortalité de Jack. Quelques verres ne lui feraient pas de mal, l'oubli de l'alcool, ça le réconforterait face à sa propre vacuité. Il se gara rapidement et s'engagea dans le pub bondé, s'attirant quelques regards évaluateurs. Il ne répondit à aucune invite, pas même d'un sourire. Il ne désirait que boire jusqu'à sa solitude. Il chercha des yeux le barman et lui fit signe. Ianto le reconnut vaguement et l'autre lui fit un grand sourire. Ils s'étaient sans doute déjà rencontrés, pas à cause du boulot sinon le jeune homme moulé dans son tee-shirt pailleté n'aurait pas une telle lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

- Toto ! Je suis content de te revoir !

- Je ne m'appelle pas Toto, rétorqua Ianto immédiatement avec une flexion des sourcils, l'avertissant de ne pas franchir la ligne.

- Ok, tu veux quoi ? Demanda le barman, pas rancunier. C'est moi qui te l'offre pour fêter ton retour !

- Scotch sans glace.

- Hé, une boisson de mec, t'es en chasse, ce soir Ianto ?

Le jeune homme réprima un mouvement d'humeur. Le barman le dévisagea avec un large sourire.

- Ou bien tu t'es engueulé avec ton mec ?

Ianto se figea alors que le nom de l'homme derrière le bar lui revenait en mémoire. Cela faisait bien un an qu'il ne l'avait pas rencontré. Il était toujours aussi blond, aussi musclé et toujours cette bouille à la Matt Damon. Ils s'étaient vaguement embrassés avant qu'Ianto ne comprenne que son cœur appartenait à un fichu Capitaine. "Marrant qu'il se souvienne de mon nom, se dit-il nerveusement, il s'appelait Arvin, Melvin... Kevin !"

- Non, Kevin, je suis venu prendre un verre pour me détendre. Seul, ajouta-t-il nerveusement en voyant le sourire s'agrandir.

- Dommage, j'aime ce costume.

Ianto se gifla intérieurement. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas changé avant de rendre visite à sa sœur ? Pourquoi être resté en costume et chemise ? Il était sûr d'attirer tous les regards dans cette tenue. Tout ça pour faire briller les prunelles de Jack ! Ça ne marchait pas si bien que ça, vue la manière dont il l'avait renvoyé chez lui. Déprimé par le refus de Gwen à obéir à chacun de ses ordres sans réfléchir, le Capitaine avait été dur et ne lui avait prêté aucune attention. Pire, il l'avait sommé de ficher le camp. Il avait utilisé des mots si délicieusement surannés pour lui dire de dégager, de lui foutre la paix, de lui lâcher la grappe. Jack était rarement vulgaire, il préférait parader, se faire désirer, jouer avec lui. Cette situation était si compliquée, si difficile. Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir supporter cela ? Pourquoi acceptait-il de toute manière ? Ces pensées parasites virevoltaient sous son crâne tandis qu'il enchaînait les verres sous l'œil de plus en plus inquiet de Kevin.

- Tu devrais sans doute arrêter de lever le coude, tu es déjà dans un bel état.

- Pff, n'importe quoi. Je vais bien. J'ai seulement besoin d'un ... - il sourit niaisement - d'un verre.

- Tu en as déjà bu cinq.

- Non ! S'étonna Ianto écarquillant outrageusement les yeux. Encore un, s'il te plait.

Il papillonna des yeux en regardant par en dessous Kevin qui céda aux exigences de son métier. Il soupira. Il allait être malade et il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour s'en occuper. Il était mignon dans son genre, plutôt à son goût, mais il avait des principes. Il ne faisait pas dans la viande saoule, son emploi de barman dans ce bar gay-friendly lui avait appris à mettre des limites. Le jeune homme ne l'intéressait plus autant, maintenant qu'il était totalement imbibé. Mais il voyait que ce n'était pas le cas de certains dont les regards scrutateurs et libidineux évaluaient le degré d'ébriété de l'homme au costume avec envie. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait sûrement se retrouver dans de beaux draps, façon de parler.

Kevin soupira, il savait bien qu'il avait le cœur trop tendre. Ianto se mettait dans cet état pour une seule et unique raison, son patron. Bien que le métier de barman soit d'écouter le client et de le divertir, Toto commençait à lui échauffer les oreilles avec les qualités et les défauts du grand Capitaine. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il ferait mieux de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, même si cela lui coûtait. Dommage que les conseils d'un barman ne soient pas remboursés par l'Assurance Santé. Une créature nocturne en passe de décrépitude vint tenter sa chance avec le Gallois à la voix épaissie par l'alcool, lui proposant services et plus si affinités. Ianto fronça les sourcils, ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. Kevin prit les choses en main.

- Allez, je t'appelle un taxi et tu rentres chez toi ou chez lui.

- Non, il ne veut pas me voir. Je reste ici. Sers-moi encore!

- Je ne sers plus, tu vas même me donner tes clefs. Aucune envie que tu aies un accident, ce serait de ma faute.

- Non, je peux écrire une décharge, si tu veux.

Ianto avait de la suite dans les idées malgré son ivresse évidente. Le regard flou, les gestes mal assurés, il parvenait à rester debout grâce à un effort de volonté quasi surhumain.

- De toute façon, personne ne m'attend chez moi. Je suis tout seul.

- Dis pas ça trop fort, l'admonesta Kevin, tu risques de te retrouver avec des colocataires un peu collants.

- Qu'ils viennent! Je suis trop seul, je dois me faire des amis !

- Essaye de choisir un peu mieux, Vénus ici est spécialisée et je doute que tu apprécies ses talents.

- Tu fais quoi, Vénus? Demanda innocemment le Gallois à la femme toute vêtue de cuir.

- Bondage, lui répondit la femme en agitant des cils charbonneux, cachant des yeux fatigués.

- Hein ?

- Elle attache les gens, ça s'apparente au SM.

- Ah… mais j'aime pas être attaché.

Kevin poussa un soupir en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ianto se montrait quelque peu difficile une fois saoul.

- Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment rentrer. Ce n'est pas la place d'un gentil garçon comme toi.

- Je ne suis pas gentil, murmura Ianto d'un air buté, vraiment pas... Ce matin, j'ai assommé un gars d'un coup de tazzer dans la tête. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça ne m'a absolument rien fait !

- Eh ben, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais comme boulot mais ça a l'air intéressant.

- Chuttttt, fit Ianto en fermant les yeux et mettant son index sur sa bouche dans un numéro de mime pathétique, il ne faut pas en parler, c'est top secret. Le grand chef pourrait m'effacer la mémoire pour t'avoir dit ça.

- Ok, ok, fit Kevin d'un air conciliant, chassant de la main Vénus qui s'accrochait au Gallois qui tanguait sur son siège. Dis, il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit au courant que tu m'aies dit ça.

- pffff, on ne peut pas lui cacher grand chose, mais lui, ouh... ce n'est pas pareil, il sait berner tout le monde, le roi de l'embrouille et de la manipulation.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais et il est doué.

Ianto se fit songeur, fermant à demi les yeux, comme savourant un souvenir particulièrement intéressant. Kevin comprit à ce sourire qu'il était irrémédiablement cuit. Il l'avait déjà vu sur le visage de tant d'amoureux. Il le trouvait mignon de parler de son chef avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de persuasion, il pourrait lui donner un coup de main.

- On devrait l'appeler, tenta-t-il. tu ne crois pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Marmonna Ianto, il ne veut pas me voir, pas en ce moment. « Je n'ai pas envie de chasser. Non, j'ai du travail. Non, je dois voir un dossier avec Gwen » pasticha-t-il le Capitaine. Nananinnn, m'en fiche de Gwen, moi. Je veux mon capitaine.

- Donne-moi son numéro! Exigea Kevin qui en avait assez. S'il ne prenait pas les choses en main maintenant, ils auraient encore cette conversation demain matin. Et il n'était pas sûr de supporter son discours jusqu'au petit déjeuner.

- Il n'a pas de numéro, c'est comme Batman. ' Faut éclairer le ciel et le Héros avec son beau manteau fera une apparition !

- On doit bien pouvoir le joindre, non ?

- Ouaip, faut appeler l'Institut, dit Ianto en oubliant toute prudence et donnant - enfin- un numéro de téléphone.

Kevin le composa rapidement priant pour que quelqu'un réponde. Le Gallois lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il commença à chanter une chanson en ancien gallois, massacrant les paroles. Que quelqu'un décroche, par pitié !

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** : Chrismas (qui fait preuve de courage pour reprendre ce chap^^) MaJ 05/03/12

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains entre deux hommes, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux, ne restez pas sur cette page.

**NB²:** Rhea ronronne, merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire (like the coat too) vos messages m'ont remis en selle. J'arrive à raccrocher mes morceaux ! et je me suis remise plus sérieusement au boulot ! Yes !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

* * *

><p>Une sonnerie retentit dans le Hub déserté. Trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois sans la moindre réponse. Le silence reprit ses droits, vite rompu par un autre son. Le ptérodactyle réveillé en sursaut faisait connaître son mécontentement en claquant ses ailes de cuir. Il plongea vers le centre. Relâché dans le hub la nuit, le chien de garde n'avait pas l'habitude des appels aussi tardifs. La créature atterrit sur le sol en glapissant et grinçant des dents.<p>

- Hé ma belle, que t'arrive-t-il ? fit la voix gouailleuse de Jack en émergeant de sa chambre.

L'animal dansa sur ses pattes arrière en relevant le cou comme charmé par la voix du Capitaine. Un téléphone en bakélite noire fit à nouveau entendre sa sonnerie aigrelette. Jack le regarda, curieux. Lorsque cet appareil sonnait, les nouvelles étaient toujours urgentes et graves.

- Ah, toi aussi, ça t'inquiète ? lui demanda Jack. Attends, je décroche.

- Oui, dit-il en poussant le ptérodactyle du pied alors que la créature voulait attraper le combiné antédiluvien. Couché ! Ouste !

Il dut lui faire les gros yeux pour que la créature se calme et prenne son envol.

- M. Harkness ? fit une voix inconnue dans le combiné.

- Capitaine, rectifia Jack d'une voix acérée.

Il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix alors que ce numéro était strictement réservé à une liste de personnes qui connaissaient parfaitement son grade et ses missions. Il plissa les lèvres d'expectative.

- Capitaine, vous connaissez un certain Jones ?

- Ianto Jones ?

- Oui, répondit Kevin, sa voix parvenait étouffée par l'environnement sonore.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Jack, d'une voix tendue.

Un inconnu qui appelle à 1h 30 du matin pour vous parler d'un de vos employés, amant occasionnel de surcroît, était une raison suffisante pour faire preuve de prudence, même si cet inconnu avait un grain de voix bien sympathique.

- Je m'appelle Kevin Copper, je suis barman. Pourriez-vous venir le chercher ? dit la voix. Il est au Wonderland Café.

- Comment ? lui demanda de répéter le Capitaine qui avait mal saisi le nom à cause du bruit ambiant.

- Le pub, le Wonderland Café, insista le jeune barman. Désolé, c'est la fermeture.

- Ianto, au pub ? s'étonna Jack avec un sourire soulagé.

- Je confirme. D'ailleurs, il est en train de chanter en ramassant les verres. Laisse ça, Toto, c'est mon boulot. Pouvez-vous venir ?

- J'arrive, dit-il en raccrochant, rassuré après avoir entendu le timbre rauque de son factotum. Il devait être dans un bel état pour chanter "O My Fawnie" en la majeur.

oOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack faisait une entrée remarquable dans un bar malheureusement vide. Kevin l'accueillit de derrière le comptoir d'un sourire commercial et fatigué avant de se figer, subjugué par la prestance de l'arrivant. Jack entendait chantonner sans déterminer d'où cela venait. Le barman dévisagea la gravure de mode année 1941 qui venait de rentrer comme si le lieu lui appartenait. Jack jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur à l'homme qui le reluquait, s'attendant presque à voir couler de la bave à la commissure des lèvres.

- Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Kevin se reprit et le salua à son tour en souriant d'embarras de s'être fait surprendre en flagrant délit de concupiscence. Le son d'éclaboussures et d'ustensiles de cuisine entrechoqués leur parvint. Jack haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Il est dans la cuisine, marmonna Kévin. Il a absolument tenu à faire la vaisselle.

- Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?

- Ça fera moins à laver demain, dit le barman en baillant soudain. Excusez-moi, il est tard et je devrais déjà avoir fermé mon bar.

- Faites-nous un café, lui ordonna Jack en s'approchant de la porte des cuisines, je vais le chercher.

- J'en ai de prêt, même s'il n'est pas de toute première qualité selon lui.

- Si j'avais eu un doute, dit Jack en souriant, je n'en ai plus aucun.

- Vous êtes son Capitaine.

- Il vous a parlé de moi? s'étonna Jack, revenant vers le jeune blond accoudé au bar. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les barmans ont les meilleures oreilles du monde.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? l'interrogea le Capitaine, d'un ton ferme.

- Rien et pourtant, je comprends mieux en vous rencontrant, Capitaine.

Kevin avait l'air amusé, se régalant à la vue du Capitaine. Il comprenait mieux en effet les raisons du désarroi du Gallois. L'homme était véritablement attirant, une classe, un mystère, un sourire et ces yeux... Il en avait les genoux qui fondaient.

- Vous comprenez mieux quoi ? le poussa Jack.

- Pourquoi il est complètement fou de vous.

Jack ferma les yeux. Le barman ne faisait que lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Ianto l'aimait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait tenu à conserver des limites dans leurs relations. Il ne souhaitait pas s'impliquer émotionnellement, un piège dans lequel il ne voulait pas tomber à son tour.

- C'est beaucoup dire, dit Jack en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, bien campé au milieu de la pièce.

- Et pourtant, c'est vrai. Je ne le connais pas et pourtant, je le sais. Vous-même n'avez pas l'air si étonné.

Jack émit un petit sourire triste.

- C'est ma croix, je suis comme les aimants, magnétique.

- Ça, j'avais compris. Prenez soin de lui. Il est tourmenté.

- Je le sais, fit Jack en s'accoudant au bar à son tour, mais il a des nerfs d'acier.

- Qui peuvent se rompre à tout moment, si vous ne le ménagez pas un peu.

- Hé, c'est très exactement ce que je fais.

- Ça a l'air de fonctionner au poil, ironisa Kevin, il n'est pas votre priorité, c'est ça ?

- Non.

- Mais il pourrait l'être ? S'enquit le barman avec un sourire malicieux.

Il aimait bien Ianto et s'il pouvait lui arranger le coup, il le ferait avec plaisir.

- Peut-être, fit Jack, songeur.

Le jeune homme avait eu de plus en plus de petites phrases qui lui laissaient entendre qu'il aimerait un peu plus que simplement le réconfort du corps, le repos du guerrier. Il savait parfaitement ce que voulait Ianto mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de le lui accorder.

- Bien, reprit-il en claquant des mains, si je le ramenais à la maison ? Toto, café !

Les cliquetis de la vaisselle et le bruit de l'eau s'interrompirent brusquement. Ianto passa la porte de la cuisine. Il était en manche de chemise, roulées au-dessus des coudes, le gilet de soie bleue couvert de mousse blanche. De l'eau plaquait ses cheveux et une goutte glissa le long de sa mâchoire. Il se stabilisa sur le chambranle de porte. Son œil brilla, un sourire éclaboussa son visage.

- Jack !

- On rentre Ianto, dit Jack en se mordant les lèvres pour garder un ton sérieux. Ianto paraissait encore bien éméché, même s'il tentait de le dissimuler.

- Non. Tu prends un verre ? Kev a de bons scotchs. Je suis sûr que tu n'en as pas bu de tel depuis longtemps.

- Sans doute, mais nous en sommes au café, dit Jack, sans le contrarier. Tu en as un toi aussi.

- Ah, constata le Gallois. Puis-je finir ma vaisselle d'abord ?

- Non, dit Jack, nous devons y aller.

- Ah, fit simplement Ianto, en se renfrognant aussitôt.

Kevin les regardait sans comprendre, étonné par leurs pas de deux. Ils se cherchaient du regard avant de glisser les yeux ailleurs. Ianto avait perdu son sourire, Jack jouait l'homme sévère. Pourtant Kevin sentait naître une étrange alchimie entre eux, malgré une gêne évidente. La conversation s'annonçait passionnante.

Il servit les cafés et les deux hommes se rapprochèrent. Ianto marchait droit maintenant et semblait dégrisé par l'arrivée de son chef. Pourtant, l'ivresse le rendit maladroit, lorsqu'il glissa en tentant de monter sur un tabouret du bar. Kevin tendit la main pour le retenir sans remarquer le léger mouvement de Jack au-dessus de sa tasse de café.

- ça va, ça va, fit Ianto en grimpant finalement sur son siège. J'espère que je me souviendrais de tout demain.

Jack acquiesça et avala le café en retenant un sourire. Même saoul comme un cochon, le Gallois avait l'œil à tout. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres pour occuper le temps, attendant que le Retcon agisse. Kevin ne tarda pas à avoir les yeux qui papillonnent et sa tête tomba sur le bar, retenue en douceur par Ianto.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Ton barman m'a appelé, répondit Jack simplement, il est temps de rentrer.

- Pas envie.

- Ianto, tu rentres chez toi.

- Pourquoi ? Pour me retrouver tout seul ? Non!

- On croirait un matelot en bordée, ça t'arrive souvent de te saouler seul ?

- Non, c'est rare, mais c'est de ta faute ! A chaque fois !

Les mots se faisaient de plus en plus rageurs, sortant avec difficulté de la bouche du Gallois qui affrontait son Capitaine.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Ianto ?

- Toi ! Toi et toujours toi ! Tout tourne autour de toi.

- Parce que tu le veux bien, rétorqua Jack. Il ne tient qu'à toi d'avoir une vie normale.

- Une vie normale, Jack ? Une vie normale ? Mais comment ?

- Gwen le fait bien.

- Ah oui, elle couche avec Owen, avec James, bave sur toi et se fiance avec Rhys. Mais c'est une vie normale !

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de te trouver quelqu'un, te marier, avoir une famille.

- Mais je ne peux pas, Jack.

- Tu dois te trouver autre chose, Ianto, dit Jack d'un ton désolé.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Jack, comment veux-tu que j'ai une vie normale ? Tu as bouleversé mon monde. Je ne sais plus ce que je suis, ce que je sais.

- Je suis désolé, Ianto, je pensais que c'était clair pour toi. Que m'éloigner de toi faciliterait les choses.

- Ça ne marche pas, martela Ianto, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Tu es là, tu n'es pas là. Tu me veux, tu me renvoies chez moi. Tu claques des doigts, je suis là.

- Ianto, murmura Jack, touché par la détresse qu'il lui dévoilait enfin.

Toutes ses petites remarques, tout son humour caustique cachaient un mal-être plus profond qu'il ne le pensait. Ianto n'était pas heureux par sa faute. Il l'empêchait de vivre normalement. Cela l'attrista bien plus que le voir enivré. Il lui avait fallu les brumes de l'alcool pour réussir à avouer ce malaise qu'il avait senti grandir entre eux.

Ses sentiments, c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était éloigné de lui. Il lui avait offert du plaisir, de l'espoir, un supplément de vie avant de s'effrayer de le voir s'accrocher à lui. Il était un homme un peu lâche dans ces moments-là. La traque, la chasse et la capture étaient tellement plus enivrantes que la vie quotidienne. Ils travaillaient ensemble, il ne voulait pas perdre un bon élément à cause de cette relation. Il soupira. A l'évidence, toutes ces précautions avaient été inutiles, le mal était déjà fait.

- Je sais que nous sommes libres de faire ce qu'il nous plait, coucher au gré de nos envies ou de nos besoins, dit Ianto en fermant les yeux, mais je n'ai besoin que de toi.

- Ianto, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux, mais je ne peux pas non plus t'empêcher de m'aimer.

- Je ne t'aime pas ! s'offusqua le Gallois. J'aime ... euh, si, je t'aime.

- Je sais. Et je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux.

- Mais je ne veux rien ! s'écria Ianto.

- Menteur !

- Manipulateur ! rétorqua Ianto, excédé par la manière dont Jack lui arrachait des aveux.

- Ianto, sois franc, que veux-tu vraiment alors ?

- Un peu de ton temps. Oh... - Ianto se passa la main sur le visage - C'est horrible, je suis amoureux de toi et tout ce que je veux, c'est ça ? C'est pitoyable.

- Chut, Ianto, fit Jack en le prenant dans ses bras et lui coupant la parole d'un baiser.

Il ne supportait plus sa détresse, ses angoisses, cela lui creusait le cœur de savoir que c'était de sa faute si le jeune homme souffrait autant.

- Je comprends, reprit-il enfin en vrillant ses prunelles aux siennes, si brillantes. Rentrons maintenant.

Ianto avait l'air un peu perdu, retenant ses larmes en mordant ses lèvres brûlantes du baiser offert. Il profita de la proximité et de la chaleur de Jack, son odeur protectrice, sa peau électrique, l'envie qui renaissait en sa présence. Il se prenait à espérer que Jack le laisse vivre à ses côtés. Il ne voulait plus être ignoré comme celui-ci l'avait fait ces derniers temps. Il voulait être quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Jack savait qu'il l'aimait, il n'allait plus le faire souffrir, jouer avec lui, comme avant.

- Allons-y, fit Jack, Kevin dort. Il va croire que les lutins ont nettoyé son bar. Tu es une vraie fée du logis.

Ianto lui décocha un regard noir qui s'éclaircit en découvrant alors une lueur plaisante dans les prunelles de Jack.

- Rentrons, dit-il enfin, en y lisant l'affection que Jack éprouvait à son égard.

Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il lui demandait un peu de temps pour lui et il acceptait. Jack était venu pour lui. Il le voulait lui... à ce moment précis. Cela lui donna l'espoir qu'un jour Jack reste à ses côtés. Dans la voiture, ils conservèrent le silence, fixant la route qui déroulait ses rubans sombres sous leurs yeux fatigués. Ianto allait briser cette paix factice lorsque l'air se déchira devant eux.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la faille, dit Jack en freinant. Elle vient de s'ouvrir. Il faut y aller.

Le SUV garé à quelques mètres, ils descendirent et s'approchèrent d'une boule de lumière qui irradiait d'énergie pure. Ianto la sentit courir de ses pieds jusqu'à ses plombages, Jack l'entendait chanter sous son crâne, la musique des sphères, la musique du temps lui-même. Une boite de bois sculpté tomba à ses pieds. Il la prit et la caressa du plat de la main, subjugué par les gravures hypnotiques. Il l'ouvrit sans peine.

Quelques grammes de poussière virevoltèrent dans la lumière des phares et Adam surgit du néant. Fantomatique au départ, il prit de plus en plus de consistance à mesure que Jack le reconnaissait comme un membre de l'équipe. Il lui offrit un sourire accueillant sous le regard éberlué de Ianto. L'homme râblé aux cheveux roux lui sourit à son tour. L'inconnu tendit la main au jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ianto en serrant la main offerte, sentant quelque chose ramper à la limite de sa conscience.

- Je suis Adam, ton ami depuis trois ans. Souviens-toi.

Jack acquiesça et frappa l'épaule d'Adam.

- Génial ! Tu vas pouvoir conduire le SUV. On rentre au Hub, il faut que nous étudiions cette ouverture de faille.

- Exact, Capitaine, répondit-il avec un sourire chaud.

Adam était fier de lui, il était revenu, vivant, libre et accompagné, prêt pour une nouvelle vie. Torchwood, un nom d'équipe qui lui plaisait. La vie était si bonne, si pleine de couleurs magnifiques. Il ne pouvait lutter contre sa nature, il avait été attiré ici par un scintillement plus fort que les autres, des souvenirs à nuls autres pareils, un festin de roi pour un être assoiffé de sensations. La tête lui tournait dans ce tourbillon de souvenirs tout frais, tout neufs qui lui apprenaient où il avait atterri. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de savourer cette vie si douce. Il ferait tout pour survivre, dussent-ils tous en souffrir. C'était sa nature et sa philosophie, après tout. Rien ne l'arrêterait !

oOoOo

Le réveil fut douloureux. Deux jours plus tard, toute l'équipe s'éveilla avec une magnifique gueule de bois et un énorme trou dans les souvenirs. Personne ne put comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'avaient rien à fêter dans leur agenda et s'étonnèrent d'avoir si mal à la tête jusqu'à ce que les analyses d'Owen leur révèlent que leurs mémoires avaient été effacées à l'aide de Retcon. Le nom d'Adam qu'ils retrouvèrent sur l'emballage d'un artefact et dans les dossiers du personnel ne les éclaira pas davantage.

Ils acceptèrent ce fait, comme ils en acceptaient d'autres dans leur vie à Torchwood. Leurs derniers souvenirs remontaient à deux jours, après le matin où Gwen avait vidé son sac face au Capitaine. Les mots prononcés restèrent gravés en eux. Aucune excuse ne saurait être exprimée et ils apprirent à vivre avec ce sentiment étrange que tout n'avait peut-être pas été dit. Ianto partageait cette sensation qui lui écrasait le cœur. Jack l'avait repoussé et continuait son manège. Il l'ignorait délibérément et cela le rendait malade. Mas que pouvait-il y faire ? Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à lui parler, à partager son fardeau. Il se contenta de rester près de lui, prêt à tout pour lui et de le soutenir malgré tout, même ses sentiments inavoués. Jack restait un phare dans sa vie, il l'éclairait par intermittence et l'attirait inexorablement à travers les récifs qui le protégeaient.

Jack leur ordonna de ne pas chercher à retrouver ces souvenirs disparus, pas avant qu'il ne les y autorise. La raison de cet effacement devait être suffisamment sérieuse pour se l'être infligé. Jack s'isola pour mieux réfléchir, car certains souvenirs lui revenaient et cela lui faisait peur. Il avait passé tant d'années sans penser à son père et Gray que les premières images lui mirent les larmes aux yeux. Il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'il y repense et cela le torturait littéralement. Certaines images le rongeaient, lui rappelant sans répit sa culpabilité, ses regrets, Gray, son père. Tout cela se mélangeait dans son esprit et lui donnait mal à la tête, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ses missions.

Il fit des erreurs, entraînant ses amis dans des situations inextricables où la vie et la mort prirent un sens tout à fait différent pour Owen et toute l'équipe, touchée en plein cœur par cette tragédie. Jack ne l'accepta pas et voulut réparer cette erreur fatale, provoquant la chance. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Owen, il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec lui. Il n'était pas prêt à le voir partir. Jack sentait qu'il avait fait la pire erreur de toutes. Il s'était attaché à son équipe. Il les aimait et il s'en sentait responsable d'une manière tout à fait nouvelle. Il était fier d'eux et de leurs actes de leurs actes comme un père qui aurait guidé ses enfants vers le chemin de l'autonomie. Et comme un père, il souffrait de leurs afflictions et de leurs peines.

« La douleur et le poids de ses erreurs pèsent sur les épaules de Jack et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider. De toute manière, il ne me laisse pas faire. Finis les matins câlins sous la couette, finis les moments où je pouvais m'approcher, fini le sourire… Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte. Mais comment faire quand l'homme que j'aime me fuit ? Si je lui parle, il partira. Si tu lis ces lignes Jack, reviens-moi, reste avec moi, cesse de m'ignorer, je ne peux plus le supporter. »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Désolé pour le ton si peu "léger", mais ce sont des événements si peu joyeux qu'en y faisant référence, je déprime un peu, mais je bosse déjà sur la suite...

En écoute : I belong to you - Muse (ça n'aide pas du tout mais j'adore, lol)


	24. Chapter 24

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** :

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre hommes, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB²:** Encore en retard, je ne peux que m'excuser platement. La version entièrement corrigée par Miss Béta Fantastic Chrismas66 arrive prochainement. Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire endurer plus d'attente.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

* * *

><p>Le Capitaine se repliait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Ces nouvelles épreuves, faire face au meurtre d'un équipier, repousser son départ pour une raison fallacieuse, se confronter à la mort littéralement l'avaient épuisé. Tout cela, ce n'était pas parce qu'Owen connaissait le code de la morgue, il n'était pas le seul à le connaître après tout ; mais parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à le perdre et lui dire adieu, pas encore prêt à abandonner tout espoir. Il souffrait de voir son médecin dans cet état, bien plus que celui-ci ne l'imaginait. Et son inquiétude poussa Jack à s'isoler encore et encore. Ces heures sombres au Hub filèrent plus vite qu'il ne le souhaitait et peu à peu il dut s'avouer la vérité, la mort d'Owen avait tout bouleversé.<p>

Ianto traînait sa peine, désabusé par l'attitude faussement désinvolte de Jack. Il le voyait s'éloigner et s'interrogeait sur les raisons qui le poussaient Jack à le fuir. N'avait-il pas toujours été présent quand il avait besoin de lui ? N'était-il toujours pas près de lui, prêt pour lui ? Cela n'avait pas suffi au Capitaine apparemment. Le jeune homme souffrait, ses sentiments pesaient trop lourds, une pierre dans le cœur qui le rendait malheureux. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à cette faiblesse. Il continua à s'occuper de tous, efficace et dévoué comme à son habitude. Il restait professionnel, quoiqu'il arrive. C'était sa fierté personnelle qui était en jeu. Il ne supplierait pas Jack. Il ne pouvait pas laisser éclater ses déconvenues sentimentales alors qu'Owen souffrait de sa toute nouvelle condition. La décision de Jack de donner à Owen la mission de faire le café, leur permit d'avoir une petite discussion qui modifia profondément leurs relations. Owen lui reprocha d'adorer cette situation, d'avoir gagné cette compétition qui les opposait.

- Ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'imagine ? Je parie que tu jubiles, là non ? Tu peux enfin crier victoire.

- J'ignorais que nous étions en compétition, dit Ianto avec des yeux innocents, il sentait la nervosité d'Owen dans ses gestes et ses paroles assassines.

- Oh à d'autres, même Tosh ne passait pas autant d'heure au travail, Et maintenant tu es toujours en mission. Tu te tapes Jack et je me retrouve à me taper le café.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, dit Ianto en prenant sa place devant la machine, cachant ses émotions conflictuelles sous un masque froid. Jack et moi…

- Ouais, ouais, toi et Jack, fit Owen avec sarcasme. Gwen va se marier, Martha a déjà un mec et même Tosh avait Tommy. Ça commence à me faire vraiment chier !

- On a tous connus des périodes chiantes, reprit Ianto en conservant son calme, je t'ai souvent vu disséquer des cadavres, je t'ai vu sauver tellement de vie. Tu vas vraiment laisser ça te bouffer ?*

Il le laissa ainsi sur cette réflexion, espérant que cela l'amènerait à s'interroger à propos de la place qui lui convenait le mieux. Mieux valait interrompre cette conversation qui pouvait facilement dégénérer. Il ne voulait pas parler de sa relation avec Owen qui le regarda fuir, les yeux dans le vague. Il réfléchissait intensément. S'il ne pouvait plus soigner, que pouvait-il apporter à l'équipe ? Que pouvait-il être ?

La situation lui pesait et peu à peu il se détachait des conventions sociales, il disait ce qu'il pensait comme il le pensait et cela pouvait faire mal, plus qu'à son habitude. Sa rancœur explosait dans ces moments-là et il ne faisait pas bon d'y prêter le flanc. Pourtant ses coups de gueule l'aidèrent à accepter peu à peu sa condition qui offrait quelques avantages malgré tout, plus de corvée de cuisine, plus de corvée de chiotte, plus d'inquiétude sur son âge ou ses rides. Pour un peu, il les pleurerait. Cependant il s'aperçut que sa nouvelle forme, pourtant fragile, pouvait avoir des applications tactiques sur le terrain. Il s'adaptait en râlant.

Il rouspéta plus encore en reprenant le contrôle de son infirmerie. Il pouvait travailler mais ses jours sur le terrain était désormais terminés. Les choses se tassèrent. Martha ne tarda pas à partir, la situation bien qu'incongrue était maintenant sous contrôle et il ne lui restait plus qu'à reprendre son poste à Unit. Elle partit après une dernière mission, leur promettant de garder le contact.

Ianto avait beaucoup apprécié la jeune femme qui contrairement à Gwen et Toshiko ne connaissait pas ses erreurs passées. Ils avaient discuté de nombreux sujets, dont le plus intéressant était évidemment Jack. Elle s'étonnait de voir le jeune homme si amoureux et Jack curieusement si distant, joueur, mais moins tactile qu'à son habitude. Sa sœur lui avait raconté les souffrances du Capitaine sur le Vaillant et la manière dont le souvenir de son équipe et du jeune Gallois en particulier l'avait soutenu. Il s'était beaucoup épanché, s'accrochant à ses mots et ses souvenirs pour revenir. Martha ne pouvait pas croire que Jack n'éprouve pas quelque tendresse pour le jeune homme.

Pourtant au cœur du Hub, elle ne les avait pas vus aussi proche qu'elle l'avait pensé lorsque Jack lui avait demandé un costume d'Unit. Cela aurait été là, la seule indication qu'elle aurait eue de leur relation, si Ianto n'avait pas laissé échapper un indice capital lors de leur première discussion. Elle y pensait encore en s'éloignant du Hub et de ses occupants, espérant que le jeune homme retrouverait bientôt le sourire. Elle savait ce qu'il éprouvait, elle avait déjà ressenti ce sentiment d'aimer à sens unique, invisible et pourtant présente. Elle avait confiance, Jack saurait ouvrir les yeux, avant que Ianto ne se désespère et tourne la page. Jack méritait d'être heureux à son sens et si un Gallois industrieux pouvait l'aider, elle n'y verrait aucun inconvénient. Dieu qu'elle le comprenait, les lèvres de Jack avaient un goût à nul autre pareil !

oOoOo

Le Hub retrouva son silence sous son éclairage de nuit. Ianto n'avait aucune envie de rentrer et il resta à travailler. Owen avait raison, il travaillait plus que les autres, juste pour pouvoir jeter un œil sur son Capitaine. Il se sentait abandonné, car même s'il subissait cet amour à sens unique, il ne pouvait pas croire que Jack n'avait pas de sentiment. Au moins de la reconnaissance ! Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important, presque vital.  
>Le Gallois déprimait, à croire que son moral était lié à la présence ou non de son capitaine. Il s'en voulait d'avoir de telles réactions mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer la passion éprouvante qui ne lui laissait aucune paix. Il avisa Owen et Toshiko qui devisaient dans le canapé. Ils paraissaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire. Peut-être que lui et Jack devraient parler également. Cela éviterait peut-être que les choses s'enveniment.<p>

Il tenta de s'affranchir de ses pensées moroses en se rendant utile à la communauté. Le Hub nécessitait des réparations et les outils de Suzie allaient pouvait sortir prendre l'air. Ils prenaient la poussière depuis plus d'un an. Il allait devoir en faire d'abord la révision avant de les utiliser. Mieux valait éviter un accident en utilisant un matériel défectueux.

oOoOo

- Non, mais Ianto ! Je peux te demander à quoi tu joues ! Tu trouves que les interventions ne sont pas assez dangereuses ? le sermonna Owen en passant un liquide froid sur ses yeux douloureux.

Ianto réprima un frisson et tenta de s'expliquer. Difficile lorsqu'un brouillard opaque l'empêchait de visualiser le médecin et sa colère rentrée. Celui-ci ne cessait de l'interrompre, refusant d'écouter ses explications. Il avait simplement voulu vérifier le bon fonctionnement du matériel de soudage de Suzie.

- Je...

- Ce matériel s'utilise avec des protections ! Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il faille un masque pour souder ? Exactement pour éviter cela !

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est assez puni comme ça, fit la voix douce de Toshiko.

Il sentit des doigts frais courir sur ses paupières brûlantes, lui procurant un bien-être immédiat.

- Il aurait pu être gravement brulé, continua Toshiko d'une voix apaisante.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on touche à tout. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, petit cœur, il a seulement reçu un coup d'arc dans l'œil. C'est une inflammation due au rayonnement de son arc à souder. En gros, il a pris un coup de soleil sur la rétine. C'est douloureux, mais dans deux ou trois jours ça ira mieux. En attendant, Qui va devoir s'occuper de lui ? C'est bibi !

- Pour information, je suis toujours là. Et je peux m'occuper de moi ! dit Ianto en sentant les doigts d'Owen enrouler de la gaze autour de sa tête.

- ça c'est sûr ! Tu rentres chez toi et tu te reposes !

- OK, fit Ianto sans bouger.

La douleur le lançait malgré le collyre posé par Owen et il sentait que la douleur empirait. Il avait l'impression qu'une tonne de sable se déplaçait sous ses paupières et chaque mouvement oculaire le mettait à la torture.

Il entendit un soupir lourd, puis la main sèche et froide d'Owen se posa sur son avant-bras, un toucher glacial qui lui transit le cœur. Il sentait l'emprise de la Faucheuse sur Owen. Il réprima un frisson en le suivant d'un pas vacillant. Le médecin le guida vers la sortie avec un minimum de précaution. Ianto sentit l'air humide des souterrains lui caresser le visage alors qu'ils rejoignaient le parking près du Hub.

- Allez, je vais te ramener chez toi. Tu ne nous serviras à rien ici.

- Mais, Jack...

- Il s'en fout de toi, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Il ne s'attache à personne, parce que tout le monde finit, bah, comme moi et il ne peut pas le supporter. Tu sais ce qui est le pire ?

- Non ? demanda Ianto déprimé par les paroles d'Owen.

- C'est que je risque d'être le seul à partager sa longue vie. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, le Brillant Capitaine.

La rancœur perçait sous la remarque assassine. Ianto l'écoutait attentivement. Leurs conversations devenaient de plus en plus vraies, comme des échanges que pourraient avoir de vrais amis. L'amertume d'Owen faisait écho à la sienne et le comique de la situation le fit grimacer. Lui ne rêvait que rester auprès de son Capitaine, mais Owen ne partageait par son envie, loin de là.

Dans la voiture que le médecin avait démarré, il rompit le silence afin de lui poser la question qui lui rongeait l'âme. Fallait-il qu'il soit bien désespéré pour demander conseil à Owen.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je veux dire, avec Jack...

Un soupir lui répondit. Dieu sait qu'il n'avait pas envie de jouer les conseillers conjugaux d'un couple qui n'en était pas un, mais il vit au visage tourmenté de Ianto, que celui-ci attendait sa réponse anxieusement.

- Ben, arrête de l'attendre comme un bon toutou. J'imagine que ça n'a rien d'excitant, même pour Jack. C'est stupide de l'attendre.

Ianto sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il sentait qu'Owen allait lui parler honnêtement, sans farder ses pensées. ça allait faire mal et il l'avait demandé.  
>Il ne répondit pas, tentant de maîtrisant le maelström de pensées que ses paroles venaient de créer. On n'attend pas d'un homme comme Jack qu'il s'attache à quelqu'un comme lui. Que pouvait-il lui apporter ? Owen avait raison même si cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître. Sa compréhension soudaine se lut sur son visage. Pourquoi s'était-il aveuglé ainsi ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Le parallèle avec son actuelle situation le fit rire, un rire triste qui le secoua amèrement.<p>

- ça t'amuse que je te dise ça ? grogna Owen avec un rictus. Je connais Jack, t'es qu'une passade, mon pauvre vieux. Et plus vite tu te mettras ça dans la tête, moins tu déprimeras. Prends ce qu'il te donne mais n'en espère pas plus. Ça ne te vaudra rien de bon.

- Merci de tes conseils Owen, lui dit finalement Ianto, surpris par leur conversation à cœur ouvert.

A l'écouter ainsi, sans être perturbé par les expressions faciales du médecin, il s'apercevait qu'il était un homme attentif aux autres et qui prenait soin d'eux à sa manière.

- Ouais, enfin, ce que j'en dis... tu fais ce que tu veux, hein ! On est arrivé chez toi.

Il tira le frein de sa Volvo et descendit de voiture. Ianto lutta contre la portière et réussit à sortir sans trop chanceler. Que c'était difficile de se tenir debout ou marcher quand on ne voit rien.

- Hé Owen. dit-il en le cherchant du bout des doigts.

La présence froide du médecin le rassurait.

- Ouaip ?

- On est quitte, fit-il en serrant sa main glaciale. Et je suis désolé.

- Ok, ça va, dit le médecin, plus ému qu'il ne voulait le montré.

Ianto et lui avaient été si longtemps à couteau tiré que c'était difficile d'abattre les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Ils s'étaient livrés une lutte sanglante pour l'attention de Jack. A l'heure de rendre des comptes, il s'apercevait des barrières qu'il avait posé entre lui et le monde. Comme les autres, comme Jack, il avait édifié des murailles autour de son cœur pour ne pas souffrir. La mort avait finalement abaissé ses défenses et ça le rendait triste et nostalgique.  
>Il ramena le gallois jusqu'à son immeuble dans un silence plein de réflexion.<p>

- Tu as raison, fit finalement Ianto en cherchant ses clefs. Faut que je tourne la page. Rien de bon n'arrivera avec lui. Nous sommes si différents, je ne suis pas grand'chose pour lui, rien qu'une poussière dans le temps.

- Ouais, on n'a qu'une vie, tu sais. Profite du temps présent, profite de la vie. y'a d'autres poissons dans l'océan. y'a pas de rappel sur le théâtre de la vie.

- Ce n'est franchement pas réjouissant.

- Crois-moi, si j'avais su, j'aurais fait plus de choses pour moi. J'aurais plus baisé, j'aurais plus voyagé, j'aurais plus profité de la vie. Sois égoïste, sois ce que tu veux être.

- ça sonne comme de la psychologie de bazar, ricana Ianto.

- Bah, tu sais, la nuit, y'a les rediffs de Jerry Springer show, ça occupe.

- Ouais, marmonna le Gallois.

- Je ne veux pas te casser le moral, mais il faut que tu te protèges et que tu penses à l'avenir. Fais attention à toi, Jack est toxique pour tous ceux qui l'approchent. Regarde-moi !

- Je ne peux pas te voir, lui rappela Ianto, réprimant une forte envie de rouler des yeux, mais ce n'est pas sa faute…

- Il joue avec toi. Comment peux-tu accepter ça ? s'étonna le médecin en le regardant. Le visage caché, Ianto semblait pourtant l'image de l'affliction.

- Parce que je l'aime. Au point de souffrir pour lui et de le laisser agir comme il veut. Il peut me détruire comme me faire vivre.

- T'es mal barré Ianto. T'es amoureux du seul mec sur Terre qui soit aussi dérangé que toi. Il n'est pas normal.

- C'est peut-être la raison, répondit brièvement Ianto. Regarde Tosh, elle est bien amoureuse de toi.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, je suis mort et elle ne croit pas ce qu'elle dit.

- Je crois bien que si.

- Ouais et ben dans ce cas, elle a tort, je ne peux rien lui apporter. Je suis plus un homme grâce à Jack, s'insurgea le médecin. Sans lui, j'étais mort, peinard, pas de conscience, pas de stress. Maintenant, regarde, je suis un morceau de viande congelée par le temps.

- Je croyais que tu devais me remonter le moral, fit Ianto avec un rictus, Je ne te vois pas !

- Tu ne loupes rien, dit le médecin en le conduisant à la porte de son appartement, j'ai une gueule de mort-vivant.

Ianto ricana, Owen était toujours aussi piquant et il ne cachait plus le fait qu'il appréciait le médecin. Dommage qu'il ait fallu qu'il meure pour s'en rendre compte. Il espérait que Jack ne suivrait pas cet exemple. Il avait envie de compter pour le Capitaine avant de mourir. Cette pensée n'était pas très réconfortante et sa main trembla en cherchant à tâtons la serrure pour y glisser sa clef, Owen, un peu penaud, lui prit le trousseau des mains afin d'ouvrir la porte. Ianto avança à pas lent. Il entendait les sons habituels de son chez-lui, le zonzon du réfrigérateur, le craquement du parquet sous ses pas, le crissement du cuir sous ses fesses, lorsqu'il s'assit dans le sofa.

- Allonge-toi, lui dit Owen, le prenant enfin en pitié.

Le jeune homme semblait emprunté, embarrassé dans cette pièce qu'il connaissait pourtant bien, mais qui était traitre aujourd'hui. Il regretta avoir posé une table basse près du canapé. Sa cheville cognée contre le pied le lançait. Il obéit néanmoins à Owen et s'allongea en soupirant. Il posa la main sur les bandages qui couvraient sa vue. Il reçut une tape sur le bras qui le fit sursauter.

- N'y touche pas, demain ça ira mieux. Tu risques de déguster à la lumière mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre rapidement.

- Tu peux mettre la télé ? s'il te plait.

- Tu veux un café et un mars ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Ianto amusé, mais ne touche pas à ma machine.

- Ça ne risque pas ! je ne touche plus à tes affaires. De toute manière, il faut que tu dormes. Prends ça, ça va calmer la douleur.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? renâcla Owen, qui avait envie de rentrer chez lui, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chose à faire.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

- Plus tu te reposes et mieux c'est pour tes yeux. Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre après. De toute manière, demain, tu consultes un ophtalmo, surtout si la douleur est toujours aussi importante.

Ianto renifla de désapprobation et Owen continua sans s'interrompre.

- Je repasserais demain pour vérifier tes bandages. Donc tu prends les cachets et dodo.

- Ok, fit Ianto en abandonnant toute lutte inutile. Je peux les prendre après manger ? Passe-moi le téléphone que je commande quelque chose.

- Ok, et je me casse. J'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de toi.

- Ouais, quoi d'autre ?

Owen s'arrêta de bouger, réfléchissant à sa vie actuelle. Il contempla le petit appartement rangé, chaleureux avec des petites traces exprimant la vie, magazine ouvert, tasse mise à égoutter sur l'évier…. Il reposa les yeux sur Ianto qui n'avait pas bougé, lové dans son canapé.

- Non, rien, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée avec toi. Quelque chose me dit que ce serait super déprimant.

- Peut-être, fit Ianto en faisant la moue, repensant à leur petite conversation dans la voiture. Mais…

- Allez, je me casse ! l'interrompit Owen, qui n'avait plus envie de parler.

- Téléphone !

Le combiné atterrit sur son ventre avec un bruit mat.

- Merci, Papa Owen.

- N'en fais pas trop, Ianto, je reviens demain pour les bandages. Passe une bonne nuit !

La porte claqua, accompagnant le départ d'Owen secoué par un rire ironique.

Ianto s'adossa à ses coussins en soupirant. La soirée allait être longue, seul pour l'énième fois, ce mois-ci. Depuis combien de temps Jack n'avait-il pas passé le seuil de son appartement ? ou mieux celui de sa chambre. Il aimerait lui faire faire le tour de propriétaire de ses draps mais Jack ne cédait pas. Il se montrait aussi incertain que l'océan. Il pouvait être proche, doux, caressant comme des vagues chauffés par le soleil mais aussi lointain, isolé et rude, comme les fonds sous-marins. Il était comme eux profond et inhospitalier. Comme eux, il le captivait et pouvait le garder prisonnier de ses profondeurs.

L'avertissement d'Owen venait trop tard, il ne pouvait pas le laisser et oublier ce qu'il était, ni ce qu'il lui avait fait. Un sourire s'étendit doucement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il visualisait le visage et le corps de Jack.

Il soupira alors que ses doigts s'activaient pour défaire sa cravate et les boutons de sa chemise. Il était chez lui, autant se mettre à l'aise. Son sourire s'accentua. Penser à Jack avait une nouvelle fois ému sa chair et malgré ses yeux douloureux, il avait besoin de relâcher la pression. La télévision débitait ses habituelles bêtises mais il ne l'entendait déjà plus. C'était un homme, il était seul alors il n'allait pas se gêner pour commencer des travaux manuels.

Finalement, la pizza attendrait, il avait chaud et se sentait la tête légère, sans doute le contrecoup de son accident. Owen avait raison, il aurait dû se protéger pour utiliser ce matériel tout comme il aurait dû protéger son cœur en se rapprochant de Jack. Aujourd'hui, le Capitaine lui avait souri et cela avait suffi à allumer un incendie dans son corps. S'il ne devait plus garder que des souvenirs de lui, ce serait ce sourire et cette odeur qu'il avait l'impression de sentir planer autour de lui, même en son absence. Jack avait laissé une profonde empreinte en lui et cela serait sûrement difficile de passer à autre chose.

Penser à Jack et ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'intimité quand il venait lui rendre visite, l'échauffait et il ne put résister à l'envie de se faire un peu de bien. Sa main pénétra totalement dans son pantalon tandis que l'autre écartait les boutons qui gênaient avant de caresser son ventre élastique. La position débraillée et lascive ne laissait aucun mystère sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et un observateur silencieux aurait eu bien du mal à rester de marbre devant ce spectacle. Ianto se caressait langoureusement, sentant monter le plaisir au rythme de ses gestes. Il laissa échapper un murmure passionné, quatre lettres qui firent frémir sa chair.

Il sentit soudain un souffle chaud sur cette partie qui demandait toutes ses attentions et sans qu'il puisse réagir, une bouche brûlante le fit basculer dans un plaisir qui le laissa tout étourdi.

- Besoin d'un mouchoir ? fit la voix qu'il espérait si fortement entendre.

A la fois amusée et troublée, elle le fit vibrer intérieurement. Il était surpris de l'entendre. Il avait pensé si fort au Capitaine que celui-ci semblait s'être matérialisé dans son salon, comme si son fantasme avait pris corps. Il descendit une main tremblante vers cette bouche, qu'il sentait toujours près de son intimité apaisée. Ses doigts touchèrent le visage souriant de Jack. Il s'amusait, constata amèrement le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi, mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Alors jouons !

* * *

><p>A suivre (désolé chapitre si long que je fus obligé de le couper^^)<p>

* désolé pour le langage, mais c'est la traduction française de la discussion de l'épisode "la vie après la mort"


	25. Chapter 25

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** :

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre hommes, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB²:** En retard moi ? hem... je n'ai pas pu faire autrement (sinon, j'aurais déjà posté)

Tentative d'explication : une sombre histoire de version alternative. J'avais déjà tout bien rédigé, mais ce chapitre me laissait insatisfaite et me prenait la tête. Du coup, j'ai dû prendre une décision. (d'ailleurs si cela intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai encore la version 1 qui traîne) Et j'ai choisi d'écrire et de poster ce que j'aimerai lire (en fait, c'est ce que je devrais faire systématiquement.) Donc après ce blabla subséquent et inintéressant au possible... la suite. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Penser à Jack et ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'intimité quand il venait lui rendre visite, l'échauffait et il ne put résister à l'envie de se faire un peu de bien. Sa main pénétra totalement dans son pantalon tandis que l'autre écartait les boutons qui gênaient avant de caresser son ventre élastique. La position débraillée et lascive ne laissait aucun mystère sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et un observateur silencieux aurait eu bien du mal à rester de marbre devant ce spectacle. Ianto se caressait langoureusement, sentant monter le plaisir au rythme de ses gestes. Il laissa échapper un murmure passionné, quatre lettres qui firent frémir sa chair.<em>

_Il sentit soudain un souffle chaud sur cette partie qui demandait toutes ses attentions et sans qu'il puisse réagir, une bouche brûlante le fit basculer dans un plaisir qui le laissa tout étourdi._

_- Besoin d'un mouchoir ? fit la voix qu'il espérait si fortement entendre._

_A la fois amusée et troublée, elle le fit vibrer intérieurement. Il était si surpris de l'entendre. Il avait pensé si fort au Capitaine que celui-ci semblait s'être matérialisé dans son salon, comme si son fantasme avait pris corps. Il descendit une main tremblante vers cette bouche, qu'il sentait toujours près de son intimité apaisée. Ses doigts touchèrent le visage souriant de Jack. Il s'amusait, constata amèrement le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi, mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Alors jouons !_

Owen avait raison, jamais Jack ne répondra à ses sentiments et il devrait faire avec, aussi douloureux que cela lui soit. Cette perspective lui fit atrocement mal. Il était fou de croire qu'un homme tel que Jack l'aimerait. Il était de retour, c'était déjà quelque chose, mais cela le rendit triste. Il se sentait pitoyable de n'attendre que cela.

Ianto s'arma de courage. Il devait lui parler, au moins un peu avant de totalement laisser tomber le grand Capitaine et son corps à damner, ses gestes qui le rendaient fou, ses baisers qui le menaient à sa perte. Il était complètement intoxiqué et repousser sa drogue favorite allait être difficile. Mais il devait en passer par là pour retrouver l'estime de lui-même. L'amour le rendait dingue et faible. Un sursaut de fierté le fit se redresser, repoussant le Capitaine. Il devait s'affranchir de l'emprise que cet homme impossible avait sur lui. Cet amour non réciproque ne lui apportait que des souffrances. Il devait tirer un trait sur ses espérances. Jack ne changerait jamais, même pour lui. Il se trouvait face à un choix. Devait-il continuer de tout accepter ou refuser cette situation qui le rendait malheureux ? Il répondit fièrement.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien. Comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai préféré me satisfaire moi-même.

- Je suis donc arrivé au bon moment, dit Jack, le cœur soudain serré.

Celui-ci ne voyait que le bas du visage fermé, les lèvres pincées sur un choix qui ne le satisfaisait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Jack avait vu ses regards le suppliant de revenir, il avait lu son journal l'enjoignant à lui parler, il avait entendu la conversation avec Owen. Il avait été touché viscéralement par ses mots et sa douleur. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer cet homme. Mais sa réaction glaciale le douchait littéralement. Il semblerait qu'à trop jouer avec ses sentiments, il l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Ianto semblait avoir fait un choix et Jack trembla soudain à cette idée.

Owen avait dit à Ianto d'être égoïste. Et Jack se rendait compte que depuis le début de leur relation, il avait laissé la bride à son propre égocentrisme. L'attention et l'attachement que lui portait le jeune homme avaient flatté son narcissisme et il se retrouvait pris au plus vieux piège du monde. Par instinct de survie, il l'avait rejeté, utilisé et repoussé et ce traitement semblait avoir exacerbé les sentiments du Gallois. Il l'avait vu continuer à s'occuper du Hub et de ses habitants, attendre qu'il revienne vers lui et lentement se consumer d'espérance.

Oui, il avait fui, tout à fait consciemment. Ses sentiments lui fichaient une trouille indécente. Voir la passion étreindre le cœur de ses amants l'avait toujours terrorisé. Il se savait lâche parfois, mais esquiver des relations trop profondes évitait de souffrir.

Mais son cœur ancien ignorait ce que sa raison et son expérience lui interdisait. Il éprouvait des sentiments qui le bouleversaient et amollissaient sa volonté. A l'observer de loin, il s'était aperçu qu'il n'appréciait pas seulement le corps du jeune homme, il l'affectionnait pour ce qu'il était. Loyal au-delà de tout, compréhensif et indulgent, Jack lui avait accordé une confiance totale. Cela se rapprochait terriblement de l'amour et cela semait la désolation dans son cœur. L'avouer rendrait les choses tellement plus difficiles. Il savait que Ianto s'attacherait, lui aussi et cela les mènerait à leur perte. Mais il n'avait pu résister à l'envie et l'inquiétude. Il avait voulu savoir comment il allait et maintenant la situation se retournait contre lui.

- Exactement, très bon sens du timing, Capitaine, lança sèchement le Gallois en remettant de l'ordre dans ses affaires, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y avait rien que Jack n'est déjà vu. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Il tâtonna pour récupérer le téléphone qui avait glissé pendant ses ébats solitaires et se leva lentement. Jack suivit ses pas chancelants en direction de la cuisine.

- Je venais te voir.

- Tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire ? Besoin de libérer un peu la pression ?

- Peut-être, fit Jack, surpris par le ton mordant auquel il n'était guère habitué. Je voulais surtout savoir comment tu allais.

- bien, très bien, Owen m'a soigné et je ne travaillerai pas demain. Tu devras te débrouiller pour ton café et ton pressing.

- comme si tu ne servais qu'à ça, murmura Jack en faisant la moue.

- apparemment non, je sers aussi de divertissement, continua Ianto. Je suis quoi pour toi ?

Jack le regarda interrogateur, c'était l'une des questions à laquelle il ne voulait surtout pas répondre. Qu'est-ce que le Gallois était pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui apportait ? En l'absence de réponse, Ianto soupira de frustration et reprit d'un ton sarcastique, cachant la désolation qui régnait dans son cœur. Il ne voyait pas le visage de Jack et cela lui paraissait soudain plus facile de lui dire ses autres vérités sans sombrer dans la contemplation de ses yeux hypnotisant. Pour le coup, il en aurait presque remercié le coup du sort. Presque, car cela faisait un mal de chien, la douleur atténuée par les soins du médecin de la base se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

- Owen a raison en fait, j'ai compris. Je ne suis qu'un coup à tirer et au revoir ! Alors on y va et basta ! Tu m'emmènes dans la chambre, à moins que tu ne préfères le tapis du salon ? Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite, je pourrais manger.

- non... murmura Jack, qui le découvrait soudain avec des yeux différents. Toute l'amertume dans sa voix le bouleversait. Pas comme ça ! laissa-t-il échapper en posant sa main sur son épaule et le tournant vers lui.

- C'est pourtant ça que tu es venu chercher, déclara Ianto pris d'une colère froide, exprimant enfin tous ses espoirs déçus. Sinon pourquoi ?

- Arrête Ianto, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus, mais il semblerait que ce soit la seule chose que tu m'accordes. Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Je meurs à petit feu et tu m'ignores.

Ianto l'attrapa par le cou et chercha ses lèvres d'un geste désespéré. Il lui vola un baiser dur et se frotta contre lui, fourrageant ses vêtements. Jack le repoussa, le cœur battant à toute allure. L'envie, le désir se répercuta dans son corps. Il lutta contre cette sensation. Il ne voulait pas, pas comme dans ces conditions. Ianto se cramponna à lui, cherchant férocement le contact, cherchant durement sa chair. Jack attrapa ses poignets qu'il maintint d'une main ferme contre leurs torses. Leurs respirations étaient brusques, haletantes, pleines d'envie et de reproches.

- J'ai dit non, Ianto, fit Jack, d'un ton doux.

- Non ? ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, un amant perdu, aveuglé par l'amour. Vraiment, Jack, que suis-je pour toi ? Que ressens-tu ? Ressens-tu d'ailleurs quelque chose ?

- La peur, avoua Jack en le maintenant contre lui, luttant contre son désir qui menaçait de le dominer.

- Mais de quoi peux-tu bien avoir peur ? souffla Ianto, en quêtant ses lèvres, remontant ses mains vers ses joues.

- De perdre le contrôle, répondit Jack en soupirant, couvrant ses doigts des siens, Je ne peux pas me laisser distraire. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu souhaites.

- Jack…

Ianto le lâcha, ses bras retombèrent comme sa colère. Jack avait la voix si perdue qu'il lui avait tordu le cœur. Il le sentait déchiré, si abattu, si seul que sa rancœur s'envola. Jack était venu pour lui, il le remarqua enfin.

Les paroles d'Owen avaient agi comme un poison, corrompant son esprit. Jack sembla remarquer l'apaisement de ses pensées. Il se rapprocha de son agent et posa sa tête contre son front, respirant son odeur simple. Son mal de crâne s'accentua, son esprit s'éclaircit soudain et il se sentit différent. Jack se sentait perdu, ses émotions à fleur de peau se battaient pour prendre le contrôle. Il lutta pour dominer les sensations étranges qu'il sentait naître en lui. Il lui semblait être si proche de Ianto que ses pensées lui apparurent aussi claires qu'une voix dans la nuit. Son esprit paraissait plein de doute et de douleur, traversé par une antienne qui lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. " je t'aime. Pardonne-moi, ne me fuis pas. Jack, Jack"

Il repoussa le Gallois qui retomba sur le sofa, tout aussi étonné que lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Gallois troublé, dis-moi.

- Je ne peux pas... non, balbutia le Capitaine, déstabilisé par ce que l'autre ressentait.

Le Capitaine se sentait faible face à son désespoir. Si faible qu'il eut envie de fuir, comme il l'avait si souvent fait. Les choses sont toujours plus faciles lorsqu'on ne s'implique pas. Jack s'écarta et Ianto eut soudain froid, comme s'il avait emporté toute la chaleur avec lui. Il frissonna de peur et d'anticipation. Ils n'avaient pas terminé, ils venaient simplement de commencer cette discussion et il fallait qu'ils la mènent jusqu'au bout.

- Dis-moi ce que tu penses ? A quoi tu penses ? le supplia-t-il en entendant ses pas s'éloigner sur le parquet bruyant. S'il te plait Jack, tu me dois au moins ça.

- Non, s'écria Jack en prenant la fuite, laissant Ianto atterré.

Celui-ci entendit les pas précipités du Capitaine s'éloigner de lui. Il resta assis avec en tête une unique pensée. "Ne me quitte pas".

Les pas de Jack accélèrent. Le Capitaine s'enfuyait réellement. Ianto s'inquiéta alors que la porte claquait sous le vent de son départ. Que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-il reçu une communication urgente du Hub qui l'obligeait à se rendre sur le terrain ? Ianto pesta alors que sa rage revenait à la charge. C'était bien sa manière de fuir les discussions. Ianto ne le comprenait plus. Il ne se comprenait pas non plus. Dès qu'il se trouvait près de lui, il n'était plus lui-même.

A vrai dire, depuis qu'il gravitait autour de lui, il était différent. Il avait changé par et pour lui et cela, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Torchwood et Jack l'avait métamorphosé. Sa vie avant tout ça était tellement plus facile. Sans Torchwood, il serait encore avec Lisa. Il aurait deux enfants, un crédit sur le dos pour une maison dans la périphérie de Londres et un gros chien. Une vie toute simple.

Il se releva doucement, secouant la tête pour évacuer ces fadaises. Cette vie toute simple n'était qu'une fantasmagorie. Sans Torchwood, il ne serait pas là. Alors malgré toutes les souffrances, il trouvait que cela en valait la peine, que ce foutu Capitaine en valait la peine, même si en ce moment, il se retenait de pleurer de déception. Se faire repousser ainsi n'était pas agréable mais il ne voulait pas oublier que Jack était venu pour lui tenir compagnie. Un geste gentil dans cette fichue journée. Les yeux le lançaient terriblement, les bandages le grattaient et lui tenaient chaud. Il alla se chercher un verre d'eau et avala les deux cachets laissés par Owen. Il eut à peine le temps de revenir s'allonger sur le canapé qu'il sombrait déjà dans un sommeil profond. Owen n'avait pas lésiner sur l'analgésique finalement.

oOoOo

Une silhouette se découpait sur le ciel sombre, le vent chassait les nuages qui filaient à toute vitesse. Mais Jack ne regardait pas le ciel. Il contemplait la ville du haut de son perchoir favori. Les voitures sur l'autoroute aussi minuscules que des insectes s'agitant au pied d'une termitière. Ses pensées s'agitaient tout autant. Il suivait les fils disparates de ses raisonnements, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer dans l'appartement de Ianto.

" Ne me quitte pas" il avait ressenti cette phrase aussi clairement que si le jeune homme l'avait prononcé. Ce n'était pas tant les mots qui le troublaient mais la manière dont ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à lui. Comment en était-il arrivé à entendre ses pensées ? C'était dérangeant, terrifiant. Comment était-ce possible ?

Une à une, Jack se repassa les minutes de leur conversation orageuse. Ianto était en colère contre lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ils s'étaient déjà accrochés à cause de la manière dont il le traitait parfois. Mais cette fois, c'était physiquement douloureux. Même le vent frais en provenance de la mer ne parvenait à apaiser ses tempes battantes. Il avait toujours mal à la tête et cette histoire ne l'aidait pas.

Il se redressa et remonta son col, poursuivant son voyage intérieur. Il avait entendu les paroles de Ianto. Il n'y avait pas tant d'explication à cette situation, soit il s'agissait d'un artefact, soit Ianto soit lui devenaient médium. La première hypothèse fut facilement balayée. Toshiko avait détruit le pendentif et il se rappelait encore de la sensation lorsqu'elle avait tenté de lire dans ses pensées. Ce qui se passait était tout à fait différent. Donc soit lui, soit Ianto développait des capacités psychiques. Il ne savait pas pour le jeune homme mais dans son monde, son temps, il savait que cela était possible. Il en arriva donc à la conclusion que c'était lui qui avait lu les pensées de Ianto. Mais cela n'expliquait absolument pas d'où pouvait provenir ce genre de pouvoir. Il aurait fallu que quelque chose manipule son cerveau et ses pensées.

Il passa l'essentiel de la nuit à réfléchir sur la corniche de l'immeuble de la compagnie du gaz. Il laissa ses pensées s'apaiser. Il devait se maîtriser, maitriser cette nouvelle capacité avant de retourner voir Ianto. Ce fut lorsque le soleil se leva enfin qu'il descendit et retourna à l'appartement de Ianto. Ils devaient parler.

oOoOo

Ianto dormait recroquevillé dans son canapé, un bras au sol, l'autre coincé sous un coussin épais. Ses cheveux sombres étaient en bataille, son bandage avait glissé et ses paupières gonflées étaient rehaussés par des cils gainés de larmes. Jack le contempla curieusement ému. Son cœur centenaire s'emballa. Leur conversation lui revint et sa conclusion le fit sourire amèrement. Il l'avait fui. ce n'était pas son intention au départ mais c'était bien ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, pourtant son attitude envers lui le blessait. Il le savait.

Devait-il mettre un terme à cette relation ? se demanda-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Il n'en avait pas envie et Ianto pas davantage, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Ses pensées parlaient pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que Jack le quitte. Que leur restait-il donc ? Continuer sur ces malentendus ou bien faire table rase du passé et repartir sur des bases plus saines ? Jack ne pouvait plus fuir. Il faisait souffrir Ianto presque pas fierté. Il y avait tellement de choses dont il ne pouvait pas lui parler, ses mille vies et leurs lâchetés par exemple. Il avait déjà connu l'amour et ses tourments, la fin des sentiments et la haine ou bien pire l'indifférence et il ne voulait pas lui être indifférent. Il grimaça, quoiqu'il veuille, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il récupéra une couverture dans la chambre qui l'avait déjà si bien accueilli et en recouvrit le Gallois.

Le jeune homme ne se réveilla pas mais se retourna pour s'enfouir sous la chaude couverture. Jack lui caressa les cheveux, tentant de lire ses pensées. Il se rendit compte que les rêves formaient une protection contre son intrusion. Il ne parvenait pas à entrer dans sa tête. Il soupira, il allait devoir comprendre d'où venait cette soudaine apparition de pouvoir psychique. Cette question ne cessait de le harceler. Il se demanda s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées des autres membres de l'équipe. Il laissa le jeune homme dormir. Sa présence ne lui servirait à rien et il avait besoin de repos. Le Hub était le lieu idéal pour commencer à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

oOoOo

Jack se tenait à sa place favorite, la passerelle au-dessus des ordinateurs, l'endroit d'où il pouvait surveiller tout son petit monde. Il écoutait les conversations qui montaient jusqu'à lui, cherchant parfois à sonder de son esprit les pensées de ses compagnons. Sans succès. Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine apparition, malgré les heures passées à chercher son origine. Il savait qu'il devait en parler avec Ianto mais le jeune homme l'évitait ostensiblement.

Il était revenu travailler dès le lendemain, sans autre séquelle qu'une sensibilité à la lumière et une tête de six pied de long. Le jeune homme était resté tout à fait silencieux et cachait sa peine sous son professionnalisme. Jack masquait son embarras sous une fausse désinvolture. Ils vivaient tous les deux sous des masques. Ils étaient malheureux mais ne parvenaient pas à sortir de ce marasme qui engluait le moindre de leurs élans.

L'équipe sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ianto paraissait nerveux, presque à fleur de peau, s'isolant souvent dans les archives ou affrontant la montagne de paperasse qu'un Jack plus lunatique que jamais lui laissait gérer en solitaire. Seule Gwen ne sembla rien voir. La perspective de son mariage approchant lui mettait des œillères à tout ce qui n'était pas décoration, traiteur, invitation ou pasteur. Cette union la rendait dingue et elle n'hésitait jamais à en parler, préférant rendre ses collègues chèvres plutôt que devenir folle. Pour l'heure, elle parlait avec Toshiko de sa parure florale sous l'oreille désabusée de Ianto.

Owen rangeait seul son aile médicale. Ses marmonnements parvenaient jusqu'à Jack qui écoutait avec amusement. Bien que le médecin ait apprécié Martha Jones et ses compétences, il trouvait maintenant qu'elle avait un sens du rangement peu orthodoxe. Jack ricana, C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité, car ils étaient aussi méticuleux l'un que l'autre. Il n'avait plus de vie, c'est pourquoi il avait besoin de maîtriser son environnement pour se sentir encore un peu vivant. C'était un vendredi après-midi et pour une fois le monde était tranquille et le Capitaine sur son parapet savourait ce moment de paix.

Il entendit tout à coup la voix claire de Gwen proposer une sortie tous ensemble au pub et l'œil attendri par sa recrue policière, il descendit de son piédestal pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Celle-ci tentait de refuser cette invitation bizarre qu'il accepta en leur nom à la stupéfaction générale. Il avait envie de prendre l'air et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Rhys, ça pouvait être amusant !

* * *

><p>A suivre... (merci du fond du coeur pour les reviews, ça aide énormément^^ je vous fais de gros becs)<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** :

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre hommes, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB²: **pour une fois, dans les temps ! Yes ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Bonus, il est plus long, je ne savais pas comment le couper^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

* * *

><p>A peine le SUV garé près de la rue Saint Mary qu'Owen faisait déjà part de son mécontentement. Ils avaient dû se mettre à plusieurs pour le sortir de son aile médicale. Jack avait même dû abuser de son autorité pour l'obliger à prendre l'air. Les interactions sociales et Owen n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde pour le moment et le médecin ne se privait pas pour leur en claironner les raisons alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à pénétrer au Duke of Wellington.<p>

- M'emmener dans un endroit où je vais devoir vous regarder boire sans pouvoir le faire. C'est de la torture, Gwen. Tu aurais pu au moins mieux choisir l'établissement. Je ne suis pas encore aveugle. Les plus belles filles ne viennent jamais ici.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda innocemment Gwen, je viens souvent, moi.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! fit Owen avec un regard moqueur en poussant la porte du bar où les accueillit le futur époux avec un sourire contraint. Celui-ci affronta Jack du regard avant de les laisser entrer en soupirant.

- Pourquoi cette invitation ? demanda Toshiko en remarquant le peu d'enthousiasme de Rhys. Il n'a pas l'air heureux de nous rencontrer.

- En fait, répondit Gwen un peu gênée, en lui faisant signe de la suivre vers le fond de la salle bruyante et remplie de monde. Il voulait vous faire rencontrer certains de nos amis avant le mariage. Histoire de voir si vous allez vous entendre.

- Ah, il ne nous fait pas confiance ! ricana Owen en la suivant, le menton en l'air.

- Mais si ! Il vous fait confiance, fit Gwen de plus en plus embarrassée, mais... bon, carte sur table, Ok ? Je veux que vous vous rencontriez avec le repas de noce. Vous êtes placés parmi eux.

- Comment ? On n'a même pas une table à part ? s'écria Owen. C'est toi qui ne nous fais pas confiance !

- Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit de m'assoir à côté de tes tantes préférées ? demanda Jack en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je suis presque de la famille. Je suis sûr que je serai le plus ancien.

Gwen lui décocha un regard d'avertissement avant de se souvenir de sa grande-tante Iseult, toujours aussi croqueuse de galants malgré ses 97 ans. Elle n'était pas sûre que Jack déteste flirter avec le grand âge. Il l'adorerait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ianto qui couvait du regard son Capitaine évaluant les danseurs qui évoluaient sur le parquet lisse.

« Pas sûr qu'Ianto apprécie. » se dit-elle finalement. D'ailleurs, les amener ici n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils tous les deux ? On dirait qu'ils se détestent. Enfin… »

- Non, j'ai décidé de vous mettre parmi nos amis, reprit-elle d'une voix ferme, c'était plus simple. C'est mieux que vous vous fassiez connaissance avant.

- Je comprends, fit Toshiko en suivant des yeux l'arrivée d'un groupe rieur mené par un Rhys à la mine sombre.

Les présentations furent rondement menées puis Ianto se chargea des consommations, sur la carte bancaire du Hub, évidemment. A son retour, Jack était au centre d'un petit groupe qui semblait boire ses paroles. Il était au cœur de l'attention, la meilleure des places pour son égo surdimensionné. Ianto haussa les épaules lorsque Toshiko le regarda un peu désolée. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Ce n'était la première fois qu'il l'accompagnait dans un bar et qu'il le voyait en mode flirt. C'était le prix à payer pour rester à ses côtés. Il fallait seulement qu'il apprenne à le supporter si distant. Rhys semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard et Gwen agacée par son attitude finit par l'interroger vertement.

- Qui cherches-tu ?

- Adam, pardi ! Tu ne l'as pas invité ? Vous lui faites la tête ? Tu n'en parles jamais et il n'est pas là ce soir.

Jack et Ianto se figèrent tandis que Toshiko perdait toute couleur. Gwen écarquilla les yeux d'horreur tandis que les souvenirs refoulés de deux jours soigneusement oubliés resurgissaient de la nuit profonde où ils sommeillaient. La musique sembla s'affaiblir pour les cinq membres de l'équipe affectés par le même phénomène. Ils entendaient retentir en eux les mots terribles d'un absent qu'ils avaient effacé de leur mémoire.

Toshiko eut un hoquet, exprimant une peine sans nom et elle s'enfuit suivie par Owen qui ne comprenait pas plus que Rhys l'attitude de ses compagnons.

Ianto s'appuya sur Gwen tandis que les exhortations d'Adam résonnaient sous son crâne et le marquaient au fer rouge. La Galloise pleurait ouvertement, les larmes coulaient, noyant ses yeux maquillés, collait ses cheveux comme une figure de Mater Dolorosa. Elle caressait inconsciemment la cravate de son ami.

Rhys se précipita vers elle, ignorant ses amis interloqués. Il bouscula Ianto pour prendre sa place, rompant le sort qu'Adam faisait peser sur eux. Ianto prit une profonde inspiration en sentant les injonctions d'Adam perdre de sa virulence. La musique du bar reprit avec force, comme une bulle de silence qui éclate. Il se redressa et chercha Jack du regard. Un petit attroupement l'attira. Jack s'était effondré sur un des canapés du bar et ne bougeait plus, les yeux grands ouverts sur une question muette mais ô combien cruciale. Ianto poussa les badauds et Gwen s'arracha des bras de son fiancé pour se jeter au chevet de son Capitaine. Il ne réagissait à aucun stimulus.

- Que quelqu'un appelle les secours, cria Rhys, à travers le mur de son qui menaçait de les rendre sourd.

Il était frappé par la réaction des membres de l'équipe à sa question innocente. Il avait juste voulu savoir où se trouvait l'autre homme et ils réagissaient tous bizarrement.

- Ils sont déjà là, fit une voix derrière son dos.

Owen revenait, soutenant Toshiko, décomposée. Elle se tordait les mains sans pouvoir arrêter ses larmes de couler.

- parce que tu es médecin, toi ? fit Rhys en le repoussant rudement.

La musique continuait à tambouriner, mais les invités n'avaient plus envie de s'amuser. Les amis de Rhys échangeaient des regards déconcertés, s'écartant du groupe qui se comportait si étrangement. La peur les contaminait et les éloignait de ces étranges personnes.

- Bien sûr ! Donc, si tu veux bien me laisser approcher de lui, je pourrai faire mon travail...

Owen, les mains levés, la tête penchée de côté défiait le jeune homme plus grand et plus fort que lui.

- Rhys, laisse-le ! lui ordonna Gwen en l'attrapant par le bras.

Ianto à genoux sur le sol poisseux cherchait le pouls de Jack dont les traits livides montraient une flaccidité mortelle.

- Owen, souffla-t-il entre ses dents alors que le médecin s'accroupissait à son tour. Je crois qu'il est mort.

- Merde, cracha le médecin, en se rappelant qu'ils se trouvaient dans un pub à 8 heures du soir et que leur psychodrame n'était pas passé inaperçu.

- Il faut l'évacuer très vite, dit le médecin en prenant le contrôle de la situation. Il risque de foutre la trouille à tes copains, Gwen. Mais pourquoi ton mec a-t-il parlé d'Adam ?

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne pouvait pas savoir, le défendit automatiquement sa fiancée. Il ne travaille pas à Torchwood. Il n'est pas comme nous.

- La ferme, Gwen, lui ordonna Owen qui sentait que la jeune femme était encore sous le choc.

Curieusement, il ne sentait pas aussi affecté que les autres. Heureusement que quelqu'un gardait la tête froide. Peut-être le seul avantage de sa condition de zombie.

- bon, reprit-il plus calmement après un regard noir de sa collègue, tu te charges de tes potes, Ianto et moi, on va le sortir d'ici avant qu'il nous fasse son grand numéro de Lazare.

Ianto souleva Jack sous l'épaule et Gwen le supporta de l'autre côté, arguant que Owen était trop fragile.

- N'importe quoi, siffla le médecin, mais si tu veux le porter, vas-y ! Dépêchez-vous !

- Occupe-toi de Tosh, lui jeta-t-elle, elle n'a pas l'air bien.

Le médecin tourna la tête et vit les émotions conflictuelles qui agitaient la jeune femme. Elle semblait avoir réussi à maîtriser ses larmes.

- Viens Tosh, on rentre, dit-il doucement.

- Il faut que tu te charges d'eux, dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux d'une main et montrant les amis de Gwen de l'autre.

Owen ricana avant de répondre qu'il avait exactement la solution à ce petit problème. Il se dirigea vers le bar, tenant la main de Toshiko, à travers la foule.

- Et, il a quoi le beau gosse ? demanda une grosse voix que Ianto identifia comme celle du dénommé Banana Boat.

- Rien, il a trop bu, fit Rhys en remplaçant Gwen au transport de Capitaine en danger. On va le raccompagner dehors. Continuez sans nous.

- Ok, fit l'homme en finissant sa bière. Vous voulez un coup de main ?

- non, ça va aller, s'écria Gwen, va commander à boire, on revient !

- Tournée générale ! s'égosilla Owen en revenant, apportant un plateau de bières extra-mousseuses.

Rhys le regarda en plissant le front avant de reporter son attention sur sa fiancée. Elle réagissait curieusement, enfin, plus que d'habitude. Le Capitaine aussi paraissait bizarre. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il ait touché à une bière. De plus, il avait vraiment l'air pas bien. Sa tête ballotait à droite et à gauche et ses yeux mi-clos lui fichaient la trouille. Il se rendit bientôt compte que Ianto le portait presque, marchant aussi vite que possible, comme si l'enfer s'ouvrait sous leurs pas.

Alors qu'ils sortaient dans la rue, Rhys eut la plus grosse frayeur de sa vie en sentant le corps de Jack se contracter contre lui et prendre une profonde inspiration. Ianto serra Jack plus fort, soulagé que personne n'ait été témoin de la résurrection du Capitaine. Personne sauf un Gallois qui semblait avoir compris la situation, si on en jugeait sa mâchoire pendante et ses yeux écarquillées.

- Il... il était mort ? s'étrangla-t-il, non, c'est impossible. Il n'était pas mort. Non.

- Avance ! lui enjoignit peu charitablement sa future épouse qui les suivait. Jack, ça va ? s'enquit-elle alors que le Capitaine s'appuyait sur Ianto, tout étourdi. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Adam, Adam... gémit Jack, tremblant sur ses jambes, les yeux roulant désespérément dans ses orbites.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il nous entende, fit Ianto grimaçant de douleur.

Jack lui labourait le cou avec ses ongles tout en cherchant des yeux une personne disparue. Ianto espéra que l'air frais allait lui remettre les idées dans le bon ordre. Il fut soulagé de voir enfin arriver Toshiko et Owen qui avait pris un peu de retard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Rhys, Pourquoi réclame-t-il Adam ? Je ne comprends rien !

- Je ne sais pas, dit Owen en ouvrant la porte du SUV. Nous avions oublié Adam, mais tu nous l'as rappelé et Jack nous fait une crise... de démence. Je ne sais même pas si c'est lié. Donc pour le moment, tu évites les questions, merci !

- Mais, mais... fit Rhys en écartant les mains en les regardant monter dans la voiture sans un regard en arrière. Gwen se retourna avant de grimper sur le siège avant.

- Je t'appelle dès que je peux. Je t'expliquerai tout , promis !

Il lâcha un dernier « Mais » et regarda, les bras ballants, le SUV s'éloigner dans la circulation.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! murmura-t-il, désemparé par la tournure de la soirée.

oOoOo

Jack inconscient reposait à présent pâle comme la mort sur le blanc des draps des lits de l'infirmerie du Hub. Owen s'activait autour de lui, sous la surveillance inquiète de Ianto. Le chagrin et l'anxiété marquaient les visages fatigués de l'équipe, attendant des nouvelles de leur Capitaine. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait et la peur étendait son empire sur leurs pensées.

Toshiko se rongeait les ongles et se mordillait les lèvres, cherchant à intégrer les souvenirs d'Adam dans sa propre mémoire. Elle sentait une tristesse trouble s'emparer d'elle. Elle se remémorait la naissance de sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens et cela la perturbait intensément.

Ianto revivait des situations étranges comme un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar éveillé. Il repoussa les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient pour se raccrocher au visage de Jack. Il se concentrait sur ce visage, comme pour graver dans sa mémoire les traits maintenant apaisé. Quelques images oubliées remontèrent à la surface, éclatant comme une bulle de réalité. Jack lui souriant avec une réelle tendresse, Jack lui accordant sa confiance totale refusant de le croire coupable de crimes qu'Adam lui avait implanté dans le crâne.

Cela dégageait une telle lumière, une telle sincérité qu'il en fut tout ébloui et ressenti un choc au cœur. Il voyait Jack réellement; lui et ses sentiments inavoués et il sentait que cela était réel. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait expliquer rationnellement mais c'était la réalité. Tout le reste, sa manière de le faire languir, de jouer avec lui, ne pouvait ternir ce qu'il savait maintenant. Une vie avec lui, une chance de vivre près de lui. L'inquiétude assombrit bientôt sa soudaine épiphanie. Pourquoi Jack ne revenait-il pas ? Qu'avait-il ?

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Owen qui l'observait, l'air tristement ironique. Il lut que le médecin n'avait aucune réponse à la raison qui clouait le Capitaine au lit.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est lié à la présence des souvenirs d'Adam dans votre mémoire, dit-il finalement.

- Dans nos mémoires, et toi ? s'étonna Ianto

- Aucun souvenir de lui, dit le médecin en détachant les mots.

- Alors comment sais-tu pour lui ?

- Je lui ai raconté, dit Toshiko qui les regardait enfin dans les yeux, je pensais devenir folle. Je lui ai tout dit. Adam, les souvenirs implantés, le retcon, l'oubli.

- Ce sont les souvenirs des deux jours qui nous manquent en février ? demanda confirmation Gwen qui scrutait, elle aussi, le visage impavide de Jack et tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- De rien, confirma le médecin.

- Pourquoi ? continua-t-elle.

- Parce qu'il est mort, Gwen, cria presque Toshiko avant de retenir un sanglot. Pardon, je suis...

- Bouleversée, finit Owen, ça se comprend.

Il ne plaisantait pas. Cette situation lui déplaisait au plus au point. Il comprenait encore et encore qu'il s'éloignait de l'humanité. Il se détachait d'eux, insoumis aux lois des vivants.

- Pourquoi Jack ? demanda Gwen, en le montrant du bras avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche. Vous croyez qu'Adam est revenu ?

- Tu as vu un rouquin te prendre dans ses bras ? rétorqua Owen en reniflant. Dis pas de connerie ! Non, je pense qu'Adam a disparu.

- J'espère que tu as raison, Owen, dit Gwen, je ne veux pas revivre pas.

- Tu ne t'en souviendrais pas ! fit le médecin qui avait repris ses analyses en passant un scanner sur le corps de Jack. Bon, il y a une drôle d'énergie qui irradie de lui et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de sa peau. C'est peut-être ça qui l'empêche de se réveiller.

- Donc, selon toi, Jack est dans le coma ?

- Si ce n'est pas ça, ça y ressemble beaucoup, jeta Owen en rangeant son matériel, pour le moment, on ne peut que le surveiller et voir ce qu'il se passera.

- Je n'aime pas ça, dit Gwen en posant son regard sur les traits mous de Jack, c'est dur de le voir comme ça.

- Oui, souffla Ianto, ça rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

- oh, les duettistes, je n'ai pas déclaré sa mort. Il est toujours en vie ! siffla Owen qui commençait à être agacé par leur présence au chevet de Jack.

oOoOo

Un peu plus tôt sous le crâne de Jack rugissait un étranger….

_- Je suis revenu, je suis vivant, je suis libre_.

Jack entendit sous son crâne un murmure enfler jusqu'au hurlement. Il crut devenir fou de douleur, prêt à tout pour échapper à l'agonie où le conduisait ce cri. Il sentit ses jambes, coupées par une émotion au-delà de la peur, s'effondrer sous lui. Adam. Adam qui hurlait entre ses oreilles et ne lui laissait aucun répit. Peu à peu ses forces déclinèrent. Pris par surprise, il ne put lutter contre l'entité qui tentait de le chasser de son corps. Il tomba en arrière. Le choc fut si rude pour son organisme que son cœur cessa de battre et la mort vint le cueillir pour le recracher aussitôt. Il n'était pas encore mûr. Il savait qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il sentit des mains fermes le retenir et l'entraîner au-dehors mais il se sentait incapable de faire le moindre geste, le moindre mouvement pour les prévenir.

Il perçut la présence d'Adam dès qu'il émergea des bras de Thanatos. La créature était toujours là, comme un fantôme ancré en lui, attendant qu'il lâche la bride pour s'enfuir. D'instinct, il forma un cocon protecteur autour d'eux. Adam ne devait pas s'échapper de sa conscience. Il préférait le retenir au prix de sa propre existence plutôt que le laisser rôder à nouveau sur la surface de la Terre. Il entendit un rire qui le fit frémir.

_- Tu ne peux pas me retenir. Ils savent que je suis ici. Tes souvenirs vont me nourrir et je reprendrai ma place._

_- Dans tes rêves_, lui répondit Jack avec une once de mépris.

_- Dans tes cauchemars, car tu ne me seras plus d'aucune utilité lorsque j'aurais sucé la moelle de tes souvenirs. Tu ne seras plus qu'une écorce vide et je serai libre._

Jack émit un rire agacé qui ne perturba pas la conscience qui l'accompagnait.

_- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux sortir de cette situation ? Tu es mort, Adam. Nous t'avons oublié pour te faire disparaître. Rappelle-toi, _se moqua-t-il.

-_ Je suis revenu,_ hurla l'entité.

_- Tu n'es plus qu'un fantôme. Nous t'avons vu mourir. Ce souvenir existe et tu ne pourras pas l'effacer de leur cerveau. Je t'en empêcherai._

_- Tu ne pourras pas le faire constamment,_ contre-attaqua Adam en fouaillant sa conscience.

_- Tu me sous-estimes, Adam_, dit Jack en sentant la peur dans la menace creuse. _J'ai tout le temps qu'il faut et la motivation nécessaire. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. Mon esprit sera ton tombeau._

_- NON_, s'insurgea la créature immatérielle, qui avait élu domicile dans son cerveau. _Je parviendrai à m'échapper._

_- Et tu mourras, car ta seule chance de survie, c'est moi !_ triompha Jack.

_- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je te forcerai à ouvrir cette prison. Je te torturerais. Tu ne peux être mon gardien à vie._

_- Ce n'est pas mon souhait, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à mon équipe. Tu leur en as déjà trop fait._

_- Pas assez,_ grinça Adam, _j'ai été bon, j'ai été miséricordieux. Je ne le serai pas avec toi. Je te torturerai avec tes propres souvenirs. Tout ce que tu as fait… c'est extraordinaire. Tu me donnes les armes pour que je te détruise. _

Jack gémit sous l'attaque. Adam faisait remonter à la surface des choses qu'il aurait tant aimé oublier, les meurtres, les tortures, la guerre et la culpabilité d'être le survivant. Il sentit sa résistance faiblir alors qu'un souvenir cruel surgissait devant lui. C'était la plage et ses parents, la fuite et Gray, l'abandon et les regrets.

L'instant d'après ce fut le Hub sous une attaque de cyberman. Les membres de son équipe autour de lui, Ianto à genoux, les mains sur la tête, l'air à la fois accablé et fier. Jack sentit son cœur se gonfler. Il se raccrocha à l'image que l'alien venait de faire apparaitre.

L'affection qu'il éprouvait rompit le charme sous lequel Adam tentait de le soumettre. Il se sentit soudain maître de tous ses souvenirs. Il était capable de lui retirer la moindre parcelle d'énergie. Involontairement Adam avait sectionné le pipeline qui siphonnait la mémoire de Jack en tentant de le submerger d'images. Le Capitaine se drapa de ses souvenirs retrouvés et repoussa l'attaque mentale. Il devait lutter contre cet être immatériel pour en débarrasser le monde. C'était son combat, celui qu'il devait mener seul et surtout gagner.

oOoOo

Toshiko, restée silencieuse s'approcha du Capitaine et lui prit soudain la main. Elle la posa contre sa joue et se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle se releva et s'essuya les yeux. Jack ne bougea pas, puis un mouvement oculaire semblait agiter ses yeux qui se mirent à rouler dans ses orbites. Ses membres commencèrent à trembler avant de se tordre sous le regard angoissé de Ianto et Gwen qui tentèrent de le retenir. Sa force décuplée envoya valdinguer le fragile médecin qui tomba à terre sur sa main droite qui craqua sinistrement.

- laisse Owen, ne t'approche pas de lui, cria Gwen, Tosh ! Aide-nous.

- Ouch, s'écria Ianto en se prenant un coup en pleine tête.

A eux trois, ils réussirent à maîtriser Jack qui se débattait comme s'il était possédé. Il ne paraissait pas les reconnaître, l'écume aux lèvres, les yeux révulsés. Il se tendit brusquement et resta figé quelques secondes avant de s'amollir entre leurs mains. Sa poitrine s'abaissa pour ne plus se soulever. Il était mort, comme après un violent combat. Gwen posa ses doigts sur la carotide de Jack. Aucun battement ne vint apaiser ses peurs. Jack pouvait être immortel, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Ianto lui prit la main et la serra, impatient de voir Jack sortir de cette mort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Tosh ?s'écria Owen en posant son stéthoscope pour confirmer ce qu'ils savaient tous.

- Adieu, Adam, fit-elle en étouffant un nouveau sanglot, je… c'est difficile à expliquer mais je sais qu'il est revenu. Rhys l'a rappelé d'entre les morts pour que nous lui disons adieu.

- Rhys n'a rien fait, s'insurgea Gwen. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. On ne le savait pas nous-mêmes. Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

- On le sait, Gwen, tenta de l'apaiser Ianto en abandonnant la main de Jack pour s'approcher des deux femmes. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Attendons que Jack revienne à lui. On comprendra mieux.

- L'énergie qui l'entourait s'est dispersée, annonça Owen, qui surveillait toujours ses appareils. Croisons les doigts !

oOoOo

_- Ce que tu as fait à Toshiko et Ianto est inqualifiable !_

_- C'est donc ça. C'est que ce que j'ai fait à ton amoureux qui te froisse. Si ce n'est pas mignon,_ se moqua l'alien._ Pourtant tu joues avec ses sentiments depuis le début. Tu es bien pire que moi, Jack Harkness. Tu lui mens depuis si longtemps._

_- Pour son bien !_ se défendit le Capitaine._ Tu lui as fait croire qu'il était un meurtrier ! _

_- Il en a les germes en lui. C'est un traitre et il te trahira encore ! Rappelle-toi ! Rappelle-toi qu'il t'a utilisé pour te distraire…_

Jack sourit sous les images qu'Adam manipulait Il ne voyait que de deux corps qui se répondaient, glissaient l'un contre l'autre, se donnaient l'un à l'autre. Leurs corps si souvent avaient été les interprètes de leurs cœurs.

_- J'en ai fait autant. Je regrette de l'avoir fait souffrir,_ répondit Jack simplement. _Oh, repasse ce passage-là, je crois bien que c'était sa première fois… impressionnant, non ? Je lui ai tout appris. _

Il fanfaronnait à présent, Il savait qu'Adam allait jouer le tout pour le tout et se tenait prêt à l'affronter. Les souvenirs que la créature utilisait lui redonnait force et courage. Il le défia mentalement. Ses pouvoirs psychiques étaient une bonne chose finalement. Ils lui permettaient de se défendre, contre celui-là même qui les avait déclenchés. Adam par sa simple présence dans ses souvenirs avait initié cette métamorphose. C'était de sa faute s'il devenait médium.

- _Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer_, siffla Adam en changeant de tactique. _Chacun de tes souvenirs vont m'appartenir. Je ferai ce que je veux de tes précieux moments. Tu oublieras ton équipe et tu me laisseras sortir. Tu oublieras tes parents, ton frère, tes amis, ton amant… tu ne seras plus rien._

_- Arrête, Adam. C'est inutile. Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir ici,_ fit Jack en souriant intérieurement. _Tu es dans mon cerveau, dois-je te le rappeler ? Tes manipulations ne t'ont servi à rien. Ce que tu m'as fait a déclenché des capacités latentes en moi. Je sais ce dont je suis capable. Je peux te résister._

_- Combien de temps ?_ renifla Adam,_ combien de temps le pourras-tu ?_

_- Toute leur vie,_ murmura Jack,_ tu ne pourras plus jamais leur faire du mal. C'est fini, Adam. Je préfère rester dans cet état plutôt que tu ne les manipules à nouveau._

_- Non. Je ne veux pas. J'ai encore tellement de chose à voir, à ressentir, vivre…_

_- Adieu Adam…_ résonna soudain une voix douce, étranglée de larmes.

_- Toshiko ?_ s'agita Adam,_ elle sait que je suis ici, que je suis en vie, que je peux revenir._

_- Non, elle te dit adieu. C'est la fin. Tu n'es déjà plus qu'un fantôme parmi d'autres souvenirs, une trace parmi nos expériences. Rappelle-toi, tu es déjà mort. Tu peux disparaître. Adieu Adam._

La conscience étrangère lutta contre sa volonté de toutes ses forces déclinantes. L'alien voulut marquer de son empreinte les moments heureux de la vie de Jack. Mais il n'en avait plus la force. Cela n'eut comme effet de ramener ces souvenirs à la surface, renforçant la position de Jack. Peu à peu il s'effaça pour prendre la dimension d'un simple souvenir, empreint d'un sentiment triste et d'un goût de désillusion. L'affrontement avait laissé Jack épuisé mais il se sentait apaisé. Cette lutte lui avait enfin ouvert les yeux et il savait maintenant ce dont il avait besoin.

- Ianto, reste auprès de moi, murmura le Capitaine d'un souffle qui broya le cœur du jeune homme.

Même dans la foule, celui-ci aurait reconnu cette voix qui semblait résonner en lui, une vibration qui le remplissait d'amour. Il se retourna et sombra dans les prunelles océanes qui l'engloutirent sans prévenir.

- Jack!

Quatre voix se mêlèrent pour n'en former qu'un, exprimant la joie, la peine, la fin de l'attente et l'amour. Une voix unique qui fit gonfler son cœur qui se remettait à battre lentement après l'engourdissement de la mort.

- C'est passé près cette fois, lui dit Owen en promenant le scanner sur lui. Tu sais que tu avais un passager clandestin ?

- Oui, souffla Jack continuant de regarder Ianto dont les yeux étaient trop brillants de larmes et de souvenirs contenus. Adam.

- Adam, dit Toshiko en écho.

Un seul qui servit d'épitaphe finale à cette créature si étrange qui leur avait fait tant de mal. Ils devaient à présent vivre avec ce qu'il leur avait fait subir.

- Comment as-tu réussi à te débarrasser de lui ? demanda Gwen qui cherchait des réponses à tout prix.

- Je suis si fatigué, marmonna Jack.

Il ne décrochait pas son regard de celui de Ianto. Il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer ses soudaines capacités qui leur avaient sauvé la vie. Il tenta de communiquer avec Ianto, mais l'épuisement le laissait sans force. Il ne parvenait pas à entendre ses pensées. Mais il n'en avait nul besoin, ce qu'il lisait dans ce regard amoureux lui apprenait tout ce qu'il aurait dû savoir depuis longtemps.

- Repose-toi, dit Owen en regardant à nouveau les résultats de son scanner, tu nous expliqueras tout plus tard. Tout va bien. Ianto, reste auprès de lui, puisqu'il te le demande. C'est ton rôle après tout de répondre à ses exigences.

Gwen réprima une grimace amusée, même Toshiko sourit à travers ses larmes en les accompagnant, Ils laissèrent les deux hommes seuls. Ianto caressa les cheveux de son Capitaine d'un mouvement tendre qui fit battre plus fort le cœur de l'immortel.

- Dors, Jack, je reste là, toujours près de toi.

- Plus près, murmura-t-il, écrasé de fatigue, ses lèvres bougeant à peine, roulant sur le côté pour lui faire de la place dans le lit médical.

Ianto sourit affectueusement, comprenant le besoin de Jack. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il parle pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il voulait maintenant. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et l'enlaça pour qu'il repose entre ses bras. Jack soupira d'aise en sentant sa chaleur le réchauffer peu à peu. Il tendit légèrement le cou pour capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser tendre. Le jeune homme y répondit avec douceur, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Ils ne se firent pas de grande déclaration cette nuit-là, mais ils savaient à présent ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Les souvenirs des moments passés et oubliés venaient reprendre leurs place dans leur histoire et les rapprochèrent tant que nul mot n'était plus nécessaire.

Ils se sentaient complets. La confiance restaurée, la loyauté, les liaient aussi pleinement que des mots tendres ou des promesses. Ianto n'avait pas besoin de les entendre, nulle urgence à le dire. Il garda pour lui ces mots qui auraient certainement affligé le Capitaine. Il se serra contre son corps et posa sa tête contre la sienne, humant cette odeur particulière qui le faisait se sentir particulièrement vivant. Il le sentit se détendre totalement contre lui, alors que le Capitaine baissait entièrement ses défenses. Il s'endormit à son tour, bercé par sa respiration apaisée.

oOoOo

Les jours suivants passèrent pour le jeune homme dans une brume de félicité. Le Capitaine acceptait sa présence. Il avait réussi à apprivoiser l'homme qui avait peur de l'amour. Il s'activa d'autant plus à ses côtés, s'occupant de tout autour de lui.

Jack aimait qu'il soit si proche de lui. Il lui semblait que sa présence l'apaisait. Il se reposait entièrement sur lui pour l'intendance, lui accordant une absolue confiance. Il avait lutté contre lui-même pour ne pas s'attacher au Gallois avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà trop tard. Son cœur même centenaire s'emballait toujours. Il apprit à vivre cette relation comme elle se présentait. Peut-être, qu'ils pourraient faire un petit bout de chemin tous les deux. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait découvrir ce que le jeune homme deviendrait dans son âge mûr.

Ils ne parlèrent jamais de ce qui les liait l'un à l'autre. Le besoin de Jack avait fait taire les angoisses de Ianto. Ils vivaient simplement le moment présent. Tout change de perspective lorsque la mort vous entoure et étend sa main sombre sur le monde. Comme si côtoyer la mort donnait plus de prix à la vie. Ils jouissaient alors des moments volés à la vie, comme un luxueux cadeau. Jack réapprenait la joie et la difficulté d'être humain, le cœur battant sous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son Gallois. Leurs liens se renforçaient à mesure qu'ils partageaient leurs vies. Mais le rythme de Torchwood n'incitait pas à analyser leurs émotions.

Ils agissaient comme si de rien n'était, continuant à vivre autant que possible, savourer les moments partagés, Jack en était reconnaissant. Il ne souhaitait pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait de peur de le rendre trop réel et trop fragile face à la réalité. Ils vivaient tous les deux un rêve dans une réalité parfois cauchemardesque.

Au mariage de Gwen, Ianto trouva suffisamment de courage pour inviter son Capitaine à danser et d'un seul geste lui montrer combien il était devenu important à ses yeux. Pas seulement en tant que leader, mais aussi en tant qu'homme. Il avait fait son choix et l'assumait aux yeux de tous. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Ianto avait fait taire ses peurs alors que Jack ne le fuyait plus. Ils ne se quittaient plus et se comprenaient de mieux en mieux. Leurs cœurs se trouvaient liés l'un à l'autre. Malgré tout ce qu'ils vivaient à Torchwood, le stress des missions, les épreuves, leur relation s'épanouissait sur le meilleur terrain, celui de leurs sentiments.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Fin de cette période un peu chaotique, merci de votre si gentille attention. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu^^.


	27. Chapter 27

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** :

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre hommes, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB²: **je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite mais plus je le réécris et plus je ne l'aime pas... très bancal mais comme il faut avancer, je le mets en ligne. Désolé, s'il n'est pas très bon, n'oubliez pas que c'est de la fanfiction et qu'on peut donc faire des erreurs !

NB3 : Attention auto-plagiat de Hide and seek, je l'avoue (sorry mais passage remasterisé, ça y est, le complexe Georges Lucas m'a atteint)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

* * *

><p>Les voyageurs de la nuit avaient fortement impressionné Ianto, comme si son intérêt pour les anciennes bobines de film avaient créés ces personnages. Il se sentait terriblement responsable et s'était donné la mission de découvrir ce qu'ils étaient. Bien que Jack lui apprit qu'ils avaient résolu une affaire de plus de 100 ans, sur laquelle il s'était lui-même cassé les dents, rien ne put réconforter pas le jeune homme.<p>

Six personnes étaient mortes et seul un enfant avait pu être rendu à la vie et il ne parvenait pas à calmer ce sentiment de culpabilité. Cette histoire l'avait profondément touché. Jack le comprit, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'il se sentait responsable de toute l'humanité ? Mais plutôt que le laisser remuer ça dans son esprit, il le poussa à lui parler.

- Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec toi, dit-il alors qu'ils partageaient un verre dans le Hub déserté.

- Je le sais, mais j'ai tout de même l'impression que c'est ma faute..

- ce serait plutôt la mienne, j'aurais dû les arrêter au moment où j'ai compris ce qu'ils étaient.

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Ianto.

- Des projections si puissantes qu'elles prennent vie. Ils ont réussi à découvrir le secret de l'immortalité.

- D'une certaine manière, en volant la vie des autres, fit Ianto en se serrant contre lui. Il avait froid à l'âme. Ton immortalité est différente.

- Je vieillis tout de même, dit Jack en le câlinant, conscient son besoin de soutien.

- J'avais remarqué, ajouta Ianto avec un mince sourire.

- Comment ? s'interrogea Jack, faussement vexé.

- Tu grisonnes, dit Ianto d'un air sérieux.

- Non ! s'exclama le Capitaine en se peignant hâtivement avec les doigts. Ce n'est pas possible. Je les arrache pourtant régulièrement.

- Je ne parlais pas de ton cuir chevelu !

Jack roula des yeux, amusé par l'air pince-sans-rire de son factotum. Ils échangèrent un sourire bref mais empreint de tendresse.

- Tu semblais connaitre les hôpitaux dont parlait l'infirmière de Mrs Deeds.

- Oui, répondit Ianto laconique, esquivant son regard. Je les connaissais.

- Comment ?

La question ne lui apporta qu'un soupir las. Jack crut qu'il allait changer de conversation comme toujours lorsqu'ils abordaient des sujets personnels, le Gallois voulait tout savoir de lui, et pourtant ne parlait pratiquement jamais de lui. Jack tenta de l'apaiser en posant une main légère sur sa cuisse, vite recouverte par la sienne. Ianto se sentait bien auprès de lui. Il était touché par la sollicitude qu'il lisait dans son regard et crut la petite flamme qui l'appelait à lui faire confiance.

- Maman était une habituée des hôpitaux psychiatriques. Depuis la naissance de ma sœur, elle avait ce qu'on appelle maintenant des troubles de la personnalité. Elle était un peu bizarre, mais on l'aimait comme elle était. Seulement, lorsqu'elle était dans l'un de ces hôpitaux, nous restions avec notre père. Il nous aimait mais il a toujours été un peu dépassé par nous. On ne se comprenait pas.

- Les pères sont souvent dépassés par leurs enfants, tu sais.

- Peut-être mais le tien ne t'a pas cassé la jambe pour ton anniversaire.

- Ce n'était certainement pas un fait exprès.

- Sans doute. Mais je n'arrive pas à le croire. Depuis cet instant, j'ai compris que je ne serais jamais comme 'il voulait et nos rapports n'ont cessé de se détériorer. Plus je grandissais et plus je voulais lui montrer qu'il avait raison d'être déçu par moi. Maman était souvent absente et on était souvent seul avec lui. J'ai essayé de renouer avec lui quand il est tombé malade mais le mal était déjà fait. Le fossé entre nous était déjà trop profond. Rhi a pourtant essayé de nous rapprocher mais on ne s'entendait pas.

- Rhi ?

- Ma sœur Rhiannon, elle vit à Adamstown avec son mari et ses deux enfants. Elle est heureuse, je crois. Elle a pu dépasser tout ça. Moi aussi, je crois.

- Mon pauvre Ianto.

- Je ne suis pas pauvre, rétorqua Ianto en lui décochant un coup de poing dans l'épaule, cette histoire familiale m'a forgé, je pense. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance radieuse mais elle m'a servi plus tard.

- Ton entêtement et ta résistance.

- J'allais dire mon bon caractère et ma capacité à prévoir.

- Ta souplesse de corps et d'esprit, fit Jack en le poussant de l'épaule, espérant le dérider.

Il ne parlait jamais de sa famille et Jack sentait que ce soir, il en avait besoin. Ses antennes vibrionnaient sous les remous de la psyché de son Gallois. Il tenta une approche, lui enjoignant de s'apaiser. Il sentit peu à peu le jeune homme se détendre, sa main serra la sienne, éprouvant la douceur de sa peau sous son pouce.

- Je suis plus fort à cause de ce que j'ai vécu, mais plus encore de t'avoir à mes côtés.

Jack surpris se tourna vers lui et se perdit dans deux nuages gris qui laissait son âme s'exprimer. Les mots qu'il murmura à son oreille, comme si nul ne les devait entendre, réchauffèrent durablement le cœur du Gallois.

« Mon Ianto, je suis plus fort depuis que tu es là. »

Chuchotés dans son cou, ils se glissèrent le long de son oreille, remontèrent le pavillon jusqu'au cerveau, illuminant son esprit d'une chaude lumière. Jack vit son œuvre, lorsque le jeune homme écarquilla des yeux qui n'osaient espérer, croire ou comprendre. Il eut un sourire un peu tremblant, qui s'intensifia en comprenant que le Capitaine ne se moquait pas de lui. Le cœur sur les lèvres, il faillit se faire mal en s'abattant sur le capitaine pour l'embrasser avec une urgence qui les surprit l'un et l'autre.

A ce moment rien ne comptait plus que leurs cœurs se parlant enfin. L'avenir restait dans les limbes. Ils ne voulaient pas y penser, surtout pas, comme si y réfléchir pouvait rendre ce futur trop réel. Comme si y réfléchir pouvait le rendre plus sombre qu'il ne l'était.

oOoOo

Les jours se suivaient à Torchwood et ne se ressemblaient jamais, pourtant dans le cœur du Hub, deux amants se donnaient l'un à l'autre. C'était dimanche et comme souvent le dimanche, Ianto et Jack étaient d'astreinte pour permettre aux autres membres de l'équipe de prendre quelques congés. Si ceux-ci avaient su ce qu'ils faisaient à ce moment précis dans la moiteur de la serre, ils auraient décidé de fermer complètement cette pièce pour cause de contamination. A bien y réfléchir, ils devraient certainement fermer entièrement le Hub pour la même raison. La partie de cache-cache avait été épique et venait de trouver une conclusion logique dans cette pièce bien chauffée.

Ianto serrait passionnément le capitaine contre son corps. Les frôlements, les caresses lui arrachèrent des murmures enthousiastes, des râles de plaisir fou. La musique de leurs corps enchantait leur cœur. Au son de leurs rythmes cardiaques et des bruissements de caresses, des halètements pressants, de bruits de ceinture qui se débouclaient comme par magie, ils semblaient danser, accompagnés par leurs ombres qui se découpaient nettement parmi le feuillage des plantes cultivées par Owen.

Ils étaient perdus dans la stupeur et les tremblements que leurs procuraient ces divines caresses, qui s'intensifiaient au grand privilège de Ianto. Les vêtements volèrent, les peaux s'échauffèrent, leurs corps brûlèrent, leurs cœurs tonnèrent sous le plaisir et l'amour les emporta, ouragan ardent, sans penser au présent ou au passé qui pouvaient surgir à tout moment. Ce fut cet instant que choisit Gwen pour entrer sans frapper.

- Oh, mon Dieu !

Elle resta ébahie de les voir si bien occupés. La surprise figea Ianto, alors que Jack souriait d'un air suffisant, s'amusant de la situation. Il laissa Ianto échapper à ses bras, se précipiter sur son pantalon, à ses chevilles et sa chemise aux quatre vents. Ianto se jeta à la poursuite de la jeune femme, qui quittait les lieux, incapable de retenir son rire.

Jack enfila sa chemise sans la refermer, histoire de faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle dérangeait et les rejoignit, l'air bravache.

- je suis désolée, s'excusait-elle d'un air presque malheureux, auprès d'un Ianto embarrassé, je ne serais pas venue si j'avais su.

- On a toujours une place pour un de plus, fit Jack d'un air tentateur, prenant une position alléchante, s'appuyant négligemment sur la rambarde, son pantalon non boutonné, ouvert sur son caleçon et ses bretelles fouettant ses jambes à chacun de ses mouvements.

- Tu aurais pu jouer avec nous à cache-cache, y'a une heure.

- Il triche, il triche toujours, dit Ianto, reboutonnant sa chemise, s'attirant un regard canaille.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? fit Jack, remarquant finalement que Gwen avait l'air perturbée.

Elle s'emballa dans son discours sur Jonah et les disparitions de la faille. Cela lui tenait tellement à cœur. Bien qu'il lui ait ordonné de laisser tomber, elle avait suivi sa piste comme un terrier. Apparemment, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de lâcher l'affaire, présentant ses arguments les uns après les autres. Le regard de Jack s'assombrit alors qu'elle l'affrontait encore et encore. Il était temps qu'elle comprenne ses ordres.

- Non, fit-il, d'une voix tranchante.

- Quoi ? Elle semblait perdue

- Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais être plus clair !

Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, continuant d'argumenter. Ianto, qui avait pris son temps pour se rhabiller les regardait, l'un et l'autre, troublé. La température semblait avoir perdu quelques degrés. La passion avait fait place à la tension dans le regard de Jack. Ils se défièrent du regard de longues secondes.

- On reprend ? Travail à terminer ! ordonna-t-il à Ianto, tournant le dos à Gwen, lui signifiant que la conversation était finie.

- On n'en a pas terminé !

- Si, c'est fini, aboya-t-il d'une voix sans appel sans les regarder, retournant dans son bureau.

Gwen et ses initiatives fâcheuses, sa contestation sans limite ! Il en avait assez de devoir se battre contre elle. Il soupira tout en retirant sa chemise, histoire de lui faire comprendre que la discussion était définitivement close. Une colère froide montait en lui alors que Ianto traînait en arrière, lui disant quelques mots indistincts. Jack s'assit sur la table attendant que son garde du corps personnel daigne se montrer. Il n'aimait ni être interrompu ni défié, ni qu'on le fasse attendre. Il croisa les bras, les jambes et conserva un air sombre lorsque le jeune homme entra, souriant légèrement. Des années d'observation et ses nouvelles capacités l'aiguillèrent. Il comprit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Ses lèvres se tendirent en une moue agacée.

Ianto dissimula le trouble qu'il sentait monter en lui. Son sourire se fana. Jack avait une manière de le regarder qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il lui semblait que l'homme lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert et il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être scruté comme une bestiole sur une paillasse de biologie. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

- Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, attaqua Jack agressivement, lorsque Ianto pénétra dans la pièce d'un air innocent. Il se troubla instantanément.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit-il en tentant de ne pas montrer les pensées qui s'entrechoquaient en lui comme des pierres au fond de la rivière.

Elles roulaient en lui, se télescopaient, offrant à Jack une faille dans son cortex cérébral. Il tenta de garder son calme, face à la colère qu'il sentait sourdre de Jack. Il sentit un mal de crâne s'installer en lui, en même temps qu'une nausée montait et menaçait de l'envahir.

« Si je ne lui dis rien, il va passer la journée à tenter de découvrir ce que je lui cache. Si je lui dis la vérité, il va me passer un savon. Il ne sera pas heureux de s'apercevoir que j'ai agi derrière son dos en donnant à Gwen le GPS localisant Flat Holms. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? »

- Holms, tu lui as parlé de Flat Holms, reprit Jack d'une voix glaciale.

- Comment ? Jack… je ne me sens pas bien.

Ianto s'avança vers le Capitaine, subjugué par l'intensité du regard de son amant et la lueur de fureur glaciale qui y dansait méchamment. Un poing de glace lui enserra soudain la tête. C'était dur, violent et froid. La nausée s'intensifia et il sentit son corps se mettre à trembler.

- Que lui as-tu dit ? continua le Capitaine, se laissant envahir par la colère. Pourquoi ?

Il lui semblait voir les pensées affolées de Ianto courir sous ses yeux. Il n'avait qu'à forcer un tout petit peu pour les comprendre. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait pu raconter à Gwen. Il se sentit blessé par la trahison. Il lui avait demandé de conserver le secret et il n'avait pas respecté sa parole. Ce fut l'étincelle qui mit le feu aux poudres. Il plongea dans son esprit, cherchant ce qu'il voulait savoir, écrasant tout sur son passage.

Ianto eut l'impression que l'air s'épaississait autour de lui. Il respirait avec difficulté, sentant obscurément qu'il était en danger. Sa vue s'obscurcit, brouillant le visage de Jack qui le fixait l'air mauvais. Ses jambes ne le supportaient plus qu'à peine et il trébucha en sentant une pointe de glace pénétrer lentement dans son cerveau et se mettre à fouiller ses pensées. Il tomba à genoux, crucifié par une douleur atroce qui lui coupa la respiration. Un filet de sang apparut à son nez, tomba au sol. Il regarda stupidement la petite tache de couleur qui s'étalait sur le béton froid. La douleur reflua aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue et il tomba en avant, haletant de soulagement, Jack à ses côtés, toute colère évanouie.

Il respira profondément alors que le Capitaine l'aidait à se relever. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées éparpillées s'appuyant de tout son poids.

- Respire, Ianto, respire… tout va bien. Respire doucement. Viens, assied-toi.

Ianto sentit comme une caresse mentale l'envelopper doucement, un cocon douillet qui l'apaisait peu à peu. C'était une sensation qui lui était familière. Il redressa la tête et rencontra un regard bleu nuit rempli d'angoisse. Jack continuait de lui parler, la gorge étranglée, étrangement éprouvé. Ianto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il lui arrivait. Un gout cuivrait envahissait sa bouche. Il sentit la main de Jack lui essuyer le visage avec sa chemise. Il ne parvenait pas à faire un seul geste, comme totalement vidé de son énergie.

- que s'est-il passé, parvint-il à articuler après avoir réussi à rassembler quelques forces.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, seulement savoir ce que tu lui as dit.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il alors que Jack le relevait et l'entrainait vers un siège. La culpabilité qu'il lisait sur son visage lui fit peur. Tu lis dans les pensées ?

- J'ai tenté de déchiffrer tes pensées, avoua Jack, et j'étais tellement en colère que je t'ai blessé. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Ianto le regarda bouche bée et Jack n'eut pas besoin d'être médium pour comprendre son ébahissement.

- tu lis dans les pensées ? répéta Ianto, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise

- oui, enfin pas parfaitement. Comme tu as pu le constater. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'aurais pu te tuer en le faisant. Tu résistais et j'ai forcé pour savoir ce que tu lui avais dit.

- Je n'ai rien dit ! dit-il offusqué en amorçant un mouvement de recul qui blessa Jack. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

- Je sais, dit Jack en fermant les yeux, tu lui as simplement donné des indices pour qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même. Tu n'as pas rompu ta promesse. Mais…

- Comment ? d'où ça vient ? Pourquoi tu as cette capacité ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, dit Jack en écartant les mains, lâchant la chemise ensanglantée, je crois que c'est un petit cadeau laissé par Adam. Il a tellement joué avec ma mémoire qu'il a déclenché sûrement quelque chose de latent en moi. Sur ma planète, c'est courant de sentir les pensées des gens dont nous sommes proches. Mon père avait cette capacité. Il était capable de détecter un mensonge à 10 pas sans même parler.

- C'est incroyable ! s'étonna Ianto, imagine ce que tu peux faire… tu pourrais interroger n'importe qui et connaître la vérité en un clin d'œil.

- Et le faire souffrir par la même occasion. Ça va mieux ? s'enquit Jack encore inquiet.

- Ça va, c'était violent. C'était comme si j'étais écrasé de l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, la première fois, c'était presque par inadvertance. Je t'ai entendu et…

Jack s'interrompit brusquement et Ianto le dévisagea. Il voyait une expression se peindre sur son visage, une expression qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur le visage de Jack, une gêne terrible. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main.

- Tu sais tout de moi, je t'ai toujours tout dit. Qu'as-tu lu en moi ?

Jack se racla la gorge. Il n'aimait guère revenir sur le passé. Pour lui, le passé était terminé et rien ne servait de le remuer. Mais il s'était trop avancé. Il devait assumer sa honte.

- Je t'ai entendu la semaine dernière et j'ai compris à ce moment-là que je pouvais lire dans les pensées.

- Toutes ?

- Non… un certain état émotionnel semble requis.

- Très scientifique comme expression, tu traînes trop avec Owen ! Donc, tu m'as entendu la semaine dernière, reprit Ianto, plus déterminé que jamais à connaître la raison de son embarras. Tu étais en colère contre moi ?

- Non… éluda Jack, il sentait son intérêt croître et après ce qu'il lui avait infligé tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas le cœur à repousser violemment ses questions.

- Oh, c'était lorsque tu es venu chez moi, la semaine dernière, lorsque j'ai eu cette kératite et que nous nous sommes… accrochés.

Ianto regarda Jack et vit ses yeux briller et un sourire triste étirer ses lèvres.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas y revenir. Tu t'es carrément enfui alors que nous parlions. Je voulais que tu restes auprès de moi, que tu ne me quittes pas. Oh… c'était à cause de ça ?

- Oui, dit Jack abattu. Tes pensées étaient si intenses à cet instant, j'ai préféré partir. .

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, c'était atroce de savoir que tu me fuyais. J'avais le sentiment de n'être plus rien. Je sais que tu es habitué à t'éloigner mais me garder à distance ainsi était pire que tout, la pire des tortures.

L'image l'ébranla alors qu'il se rappelait la souffrance que Jack venait de lui faire subir.

- Enfin, peut-être pas, reprit-il, pourquoi je n'ai pas eu aussi mal la première fois ?

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute que tes défenses étaient abaissées. Tu voulais que je te comprenne, que je t'entende. Tout à l'heure, tu me cachais tes pensées.

- Donc, si je te laisse accéder à mon esprit, ça devrait bien se passer ?

- En théorie, fit Jack en le serrant contre lui.

- A quoi je pense là ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être médium pour comprendre, dit Jack en prenant sa main. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te blesser encore une fois.

- Vas-y, ça va, je t'assure. Je sais que c'est toi et je n'ai plus aucun secret pour toi.

Jack l'enlaça tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Certaines de ses pensées étaient assurément classé X, mais celle qui le troubla le plus fut la peur que le jeune homme éprouvait à l'idée qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Il l'apaisa d'une caresse et continua à s'enfoncer dans l'océan de ses pensées. Il pouvait remonter le flux de celle-ci, comme un poisson jusqu'à la rivière nourricière pour parvenir au vivier de ses émotions, un point vibrionnant de désir. Il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa doucement, les langues s'entremêlèrent, s'enroulèrent pour communiquer autrement. Enfoncé ainsi dans ses chaudes pensées, Jack avait la sensation d'être le maître du monde, du moins du monde de Ianto. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, tout était sous contrôle. Il gémit lorsqu'une main mutine s'égara sur son royal fessier pour en tester la douceur.

- tout est sous contrôle ? murmura Ianto en caressant son cou de sa bouche et titilla sa carotide palpitante.

- Tu m'as entendu ?fit Jack émerveillé, grignotant son oreille pour son plus grand plaisir.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, émit le Gallois en grondant de plaisir.

Leurs bouches s'entredévorèrent. Leurs mains s'activèrent, libérant les caresses qu'elles retenaient depuis trop longtemps. Ils étaient impatients de sentir leur chair à nu, de ne faire qu'un. Leurs pensées s'entremêlaient comme leurs membres, empreintes de tendresse. Leurs vêtements volèrent. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, gémissant alors que leurs peaux s'embrasaient. Jack exécutait ce que Ianto lui ordonnait, sans fausse pudeur. Torse, cou, ventre, sexe, flanc, cuisses, pied… rien n'échappait à son exploration. Il s'enivrait du ressenti comme d'un nectar impatiemment attendu. Un nouvel ordre lui apprit que le jeune homme parvenait à sa limite. Il attrapa Ianto par les hanches, laissant ses jambes s'enrouler autour de lui. Continuant ses caresses, il l'investit et Ianto explosa littéralement de plaisir. Jack attendit qu'il se reprenne avant de lui imposer une cadence qui remit bientôt le feu aux poudres ! Ils gémirent de concert, s'embrassèrent, s'embrasèrent. Ils se laissèrent submergés par la plénitude qui les envoya tutoyer les cieux.

Jack toujours passager de la psyché de son Gallois, ressentait tout le plaisir qu'ils avaient partagé. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il avait eu l'impression de ne faire qu'un. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait partagé plus profondément que jamais des émotions fortes et profondes. L'impression unique de ne faire plus qu'un, une sensation tout à fait unique qui l'emplissait d'aise et de peur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un. De plus Ianto s'ouvrait totalement à lui et leurs souvenirs commençaient graduellement à se mêler. Il le sentit s'interroger sur certaines pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Jack se contracta brutalement et se rétracta physiquement et psychiquement. Ianto sentit le froid de l'absence et ouvrit les yeux, surpris de se retrouver habillé et toujours assis sur son siège.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? demanda-t-il épuisé par la joute pourtant imaginaire. Jack paraissait tout aussi ébranlé.

- Je ne sais pas, c'était étrange, dit Jack sans se mouiller. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Epuisé, c'était … extraordinaire mais irréel ? Que s'est-il passé ? C'était toi ?

- C'était nous, fit Jack songeur, un instant de bonheur.

Ianto le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Jack ne parlait quasiment jamais de sentiment, encore moins de bonheur, comme s'il n'y croyait pas, comme s'il avait effacé de son vocabulaire un certain nombre de mots sensibles. Bonheur, couple, amour, ce n'était pas sa manière d'être. Jack aimait l'action, pas les blablas sur les émotions. Et c'était pour ça aussi qu'il l'aimait aussi profondément. Ils se sourirent, conscient de se comprendre puis Jack se remit au travail, le moment était passé. Ianto garda ce sourire en allant leur préparer un café pour se remettre définitivement de ses émotions.

oOoOo

Jack resta seul à réfléchir, compulsant sans y penser ses dossiers. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Ils s'étaient perdus dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, oubliant la réalité. C'était sans doute dangereux de jouer à lire dans les pensées. Ne pas les utiliser serait plus judicieux. Cela avait des effets dangereux sur Ianto. Pourquoi était-il le seul à répondre ainsi ?

Il avait tenté de s'attaquer à Gwen et elle lui avait offert un véritable mur d'assurance et de volonté. Il avait à peine pu la faire grimacer alors que Ianto avait réagi immédiatement. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se contrôler sous peine de le blesser. Imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui infliger lui broya le cœur. Ce pouvoir était trop hasardeux. Le jeune homme l'avait entendu dans son abandon.

A l'idée qu'il puisse à son tour deviner certaines choses de son passé, Jack prit la décision de ne plus utiliser ses nouvelles capacités. S'il découvrait la noirceur de certains de ses actions, il serait effondré. Jack ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance et sa loyauté. Il était le seul sur lequel il pouvait compter. La manière dont il avait agi avec Gwen lui démontrait une nouvelle fois que le Gallois était loyal. Il ne l'avait pas trahi, tout en trouvant le moyen d'informer Gwen. C'était pour lui qu'il avait agi ainsi. Il gardait toujours à l'esprit l'intérêt du Capitaine. Il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas cacher la vérité à Gwen plus longtemps. Elle était d'une nature fureteuse et le seul moyen de la contrôler était de lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait. Ianto l'avait aiguillé pour qu'elle découvre la vérité, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Jack se redressa, où était-il passé d'ailleurs ? Il ne revenait pas assez vite. Que faisait-il ?

- Ianto ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte, s'attendant à le voir rappliquer dans la seconde comme il le faisait toujours.

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune patience. Il l'appela à nouveau, faisant retentir son nom dans le Hub, avant de regarder sur la vidéosurveillance où il se trouvait.

Il le vit raccrocher son téléphone d'un air coupable avant de s'emparer de son café et de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

- Voilà ton café. Noir comme la nuit, doux comme le péché !

Il le posa sur le bureau et vit la CCTV branchée sur sa cuisine. Il se rembrunit légèrement, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Jack lui sourit, amusé par sa réaction.

- c'était Gwen ? demanda-t-il alors que Ianto roulait des yeux, surjouant l'agacement.

- Elle sera à Flat Holms dans 2 heures.

- Bien, j'y serais puisque je n'ai pas le choix, dit Jack, reprenant un air sérieux. Tu as raison, elle a le droit de savoir.

- Elle voudra informer les parents, l'avertit Ianto.

- Je saurais l'en empêcher, répondit Jack, d'un ton supérieur, elle aura eu ce qu'elle cherche et elle n'aura pas d'autres choix que d'abandonner.

- Méfie-toi, Jack, ça pourrait être plus dur que tu ne le penses. Même tes pouvoirs psychiques ne pourront pas la faire changer d'avis.

Jack le regarda par en-dessous avant de soupirer. Ianto lui sourit d'un air doux. Il ne se doutait pas des conséquences de ce genre de pouvoir. Il fallait que Jack mette les choses au clair entre eux.

- Ianto, ce truc est trop aléatoire. Je ne peux pas l'utiliser. C'est trop dangereux.

- Ce ne l'était pas la dernière fois, fit Ianto en rougissant légèrement.

- Peut-être, mais nous avons oublié la réalité pendant quelques instants. Je ne veux pas que cela recommence. Imagine que nous nous enfoncions trop loin et que nous ne puissions pas revenir, ce serait une catastrophe.

- C'est possible ?

- Je l'ignore et je ne veux pas le savoir ! fit Jack en se renfrognant. C'est quelque chose que nous devons oublier. Trop de choses en dépendent.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir oublier, fit Ianto avec un grand sourire.

- Il le faudra pourtant, je veux que cela reste un secret entre nous.

- Encore un que je dois garder pour moi ? demanda Ianto en perdant son sourire.

- Oui, et cette fois, je ne veux pas que tu en informes qui que ce soit. C'est bien clair ?

- Oui, murmura Ianto, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est un ordre direct, Ianto.

- Très bien, dit le jeune homme en enfouissant ses pensées au plus profond de lui-même.

Jack avala son café sans le lâcher du regard. Ne plus pouvoir utiliser ses talents pour connaître son état psychologique allait lui manquer mais il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour comprendre que Ianto n'était pas heureux de sa décision. Tant pis, il devra faire avec. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter avec Gwen. Il savait qu'il allait devoir lui dire toute la vérité et la laissait affronter celle-ci comme elle le pourrait. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle comprenne. Il partit à sa rencontre en laissant le hub à sa garde attentive.

Ianto réfléchissait intensément. Ce pouvoir les avait rapprochés à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que celui-ci ne veuille pas l'utiliser. Ses nouvelles capacités avaient submergé Ianto qui avait l'espace d'un instant partagé ses pensées. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait laissé sans voix. Il aurait aimé l'amener à en parler. Il avait découvert que le Capitaine recelait tant d'expériences, de souvenirs dont il ne parlait jamais. Il aurait aimé découvrir qui était ce petit garçon qui hantait sa mémoire. Etait-ce un frère, un enfant caché ? La culpabilité qui enveloppait ce souvenir était intense et excitait sa curiosité. Mais Jack aimait s'enrouler dans son mystère et il avait choisi de ne pas tester ses pouvoirs. Ianto comprit qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait en ressortir. Certaines choses ne devaient jamais être ramenées à la surface. Il accepta la décision de Jack, malgré son besoin de savoir.

Un jour, peut-être que le Capitaine lui ferait suffisamment confiance pour partager même les plus sombres pages de son passé. Il en doutait sérieusement. Jack avait des secrets pour tout le monde, même pour lui. Il les amassait comme un dragon, ils formaient le fondement de son identité. Sans eux, il n'était pas sûr que Jack soit réellement Jack. Pourtant, le Gallois ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir tous les connaître, il voulait tout savoir sur Jack afin d'en être le plus proche possible. Un but peut-être impossible mais qu'il poursuivrait toute sa vie. Il ignorait que d'autres que lui avaient tenté cette tâche utopique et que bien peu pouvaient réellement dire qui était Jack. Seul le futur pourra lui apporter des réponses.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

"noir comme la nuit, doux comme le péché" citation de mon nouveau livre préféré, Anansi Boy, Neil Gaiman, un des meilleurs auteurs de SF britton.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer... ne serait-ce pour crier au scandale.


	28. Chapter 28

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** :

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre hommes, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB²: **je plaide coupable pour avoir entièrement focalisé cette fic sur Ianto et Jack, veuillez me pardonner mes ellipses temporelles saugrenues et mes ellipses factuelles et événementielles. Bref, d'avoir pas forcément tout développer. Je ne voulais pas trop m'engluer dans une énième redite des épisodes suggérés. Ceci étant dit... enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

* * *

><p>« Journal de Ianto 30 Mars 2008 »<p>

Gwen est revenue travailler cette semaine, comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, on a tous vu que quelque chose n'allait pas comme elle le souhaitait. Une ombre planait dans son sourire. Elle connaissait la vérité maintenant. Jack lui a expliqué pourquoi il avait installé un asile sur cet îlot. Il m'a raconté qu'elle avait compris son utilité mais que la question d'apprendre aux familles quel était le sort de leurs disparus était toujours d'actualité. Il a décidé de la laisser agir. Il a confiance en son jugement.

Il a eu raison car elle est en train de ranger toutes ses recherches. Des heures de travail ! Elle s'est donné à fond dans cette enquête et ça à failli la briser plus sûrement qu'aucune autre mission. Ça se voit qu'elle encaisse mal le fait de ne pouvoir rien dire. Elle voulait aider une mère, elle a écrasé tout espoir en elle et c'est ça qui a manqué de la détruire.

Elle a une résistance incroyable, elle est capable de grandes choses si elle en a le désir. Gwen est une battante, toujours enthousiaste malgré ses désillusions. Elle sait trouver le positif dans une situation de merde. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Elle qui prenait la défense des plus faibles s'était perdue. Torchwood a cet effet. Nos missions nous montrent tellement de choses à la fois horribles et merveilleuses. Ça nous transforme. Son cœur s'était endurci. Cette mésaventure lui aura remis le cœur en place.

Je ne sais pas si c'est un bien. Elle souffrira lorsque la malédiction de Torchwood frappera à nouveau. Nous souffrirons tous. Mais le plus dur sera pour Jack. Il nous survivra et devra tourner la page. Je le sais, je l'ai lu dans son esprit. C'est une angoisse véritable. Je tente de le rassurer mais je n'en ai pas toujours le pouvoir. Alors il part s'isoler et réfléchir. J'aimerais tant l'aider.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui, lorsque tout sera fini pour nous. Je sais pourquoi il semble souffrir parfois. Il pense sûrement à tous ses amis, ses proches disparus. Je comprends pourquoi il s'éloigne de nous parfois. Pourtant il revient toujours plus fort, apaisé. Il a besoin de ses moments de pause pour contrôler cette douleur.

Il le sait, il le voit dans mon regard. Il a lu dans mon esprit. J'aimerais encore partager ce lien, c'était une telle sensation, une telle empathie que jamais je ne ressentirais pareille chose avec quiconque. Mais il semble tenir sa promesse, je ne ressens plus rien lorsqu'il m'approche. Cela me manque en fait, cette connexion que j'avais avec lui. J'aurais aimé qu'il continue. Jack a bouleversé mon monde, me marquant à vie."

oOoOo

Le matin pour Ianto était différent selon qu'il ait passé la nuit seul chez lui ou non.

Seul dans son appartement, c'était un réveil quasiment militaire, millimétré avec ambiance musicale douce, douche rapide pendant qu'il aérait la chambre. Il arrivait à l'heure au Hub avec croissant et café.

Lorsqu'il dormait au hub, ils étaient souvent dérangés par les activités nocturnes de l'Institut. Car ils n'étaient pas les plus bruyants des habitants hébergés ici.

Mais lorsque Jack dormait chez lui, c'était autre chose, il était assuré d'être en retard. Jack n'était pas un gros dormeur mais son sommeil était réparateur dans cet appartement. Ce n'était pas rare alors que Ianto le contemple dans son repos, fatigué par leurs ébats mais guettant ce moment si intime où le Capitaine, la tête posée contre son épaule, les jambes entremêlées aux siennes, déposait véritablement les armes. Son visage s'apaisait, ses traits si souvent durcis par l'intensité de sa mission se reposaient et le cœur de Ianto se gonflait d'amour. Il mettait à ce moment là des mots sur les émotions qui s'agitaient en lui. C'était de l'amour, quoique qu'en pense Jack. A leur manière, ils avaient trouvé une définition de ce sentiment. Ianto se pliait à ses attentes, à ses caprices tel une ombre joueuse et aimante. Jack plastronnait, jouait les chefs, flirtait outrageusement sous le regard complice de son amant, qui savait son capitaine capable de tout. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Ianto était heureux dans une relation qui s'équilibrait peu à peu, tout naturellement. Jack se montrait un partenaire attentionné, ardent et affectueux. La note triple A, Ianto s'estimait chanceux. Tout n'était pas forcément idéal mais il trouvait dans cette relation ce qui lui importait.

Jack était dans un état qui s'apparentait le plus chez lui au bonheur. S'il mettait de côté tout ce qui pouvait parasiter cette relation, la faille, ses responsabilités, Gray, son passé, ses précédents amours, il savait qu'il touchait du doigt le bonheur. Ianto lui apportait un équilibre certain et dans sa vie d'éternel Capitaine d'un vaisseau souterrain et technologique, l'équilibre était ce qu'il désirait le plus. Peu importe s'il perdait un peu de sa liberté pour l'atteindre. Peu à peu Jack et Ianto faisaient des compromis, accordaient leurs manière et façons de penser l'un à l'autre.

On aurait pu croire qu'un tel accord créerait une routine, un ronronnement de la vie qui peu à peu mène à la rupture. C'était possible, pourtant lorsque cette petite musique lénifiante se faisait entendre, il se passait toujours quelque chose pour y ajouter de la cadence. La faille n'y était pas indifférente, la multiplication des interventions souvent complexes suffisait à rythmer leur relation. D'autre fois, c'étaient des conversations plus calmes, mais qui leur permettaient de se retrouver. Ianto savait à présent qu'il l'aimait peut-être depuis le premier jour, que cet amour avait pris racine sur les débris de sa précédente relation avant d'éclore sous le manque et son retour tonitruant. Il s'épanouissait maintenant dans une relation dont Ianto n'avait plus peur. Jack ne lui ferait aucun mal et Jack était tout pour lui. Le Capitaine se laissait aimer, dispensant son affection parfois avec parcimonie. Il aimait se faire aimer et adorait avoir Ianto à ses côté.

Les membres de l'équipe eux aussi s'était aperçus du changement, aidés en cela par la langue vive de Gwen qui avait révélé leurs ébats dans le Hub. Cela avait provoqué la colère d'Owen qui refusait à présent de monter dans la serre, même pour s'occuper des plantes. Ianto refusait de lui apprendre que son aile médicale avait, elle aussi, abrité des jeux tout aussi délicieux. C'était l'un des petits secrets qu'il partageait avec Jack. Ils s'accordaient l'un à l'autre et vivaient ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une vie de couple. Jack s'en défendait encore, il n'aimait guère cette appellation, la trouvant trop restrictive pour pouvoir s'appliquer à ce qu'il vivait avec Ianto. Malgré tout, c'était ce que pensaient d'eux leurs camarades qui s'étaient habitués à voir les deux hommes vivre l'un auprès de l'autre.

oOoOo

Journal de Ianto 1er avril 2008 *

« Owen et Toshiko ne sont plus. Même en l'écrivant, je n'arrive pas à me persuader de leur mort. Pourtant je viens de ranger leurs affaires. C'est comme si nous avions été amputé d'une partie de nous-mêmes. Toshiko me manque. Owen me manque comme ils manquent à Gwen et Jack. Nous sommes brisés. Incapables de continuer pour le moment. Il nous faudra du temps pour accepter cette disparition qui nous affecte tous les trois. Nous ne sommes plus que trois. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Jack se croit responsable. Il est terriblement blessé par leur disparition. Nous somme revenus de l'enterrement hier soir en compagnie de Martha. Elle aussi est effondrée. Elle aussi était leur amie. Je me force à parler d'eux au passé et je dois me reprendre. Les larmes aux yeux de mes compagnons m'assèchent le cœur. Je voudrais tant que la douleur de Jack s'apaise. Il se sent si coupable, si affligé qu'il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Nous faisons notre deuil lentement.

Une fois de plus, l'adage de l'institut est fondé : on ne vit pas vieux à Torchwood. C'est comme si la faille absorbait notre force vitale. Il y a une malédiction liée à ces murs, à moins que ce soit Jack le maudit. Voir ses amis emportés un à un par la mort qui lui est refusé est une véritable malédiction, une inéluctable fatalité. Il en conserve le souvenir et en porte le remord permanent.

Depuis leur cruelle disparition, il ne s'éloigne plus de nous. Il ne cherche plus à s'isoler de nous comme il le faisait auparavant. Il semble avoir besoin de nous, de moi, plus que jamais. Il a soif de contact humain, de tendresse et de soutien. Je reste auprès de lui, ravalant mon propre chagrin pour son bien. Il a besoin de moi, j'ai besoin de lui, comme Gwen a besoin de nous.

Sans elle, je crains que nous ayons sombré. Elle est la lumière qui nous guide à présent. Jack avait raison. Son mariage, sa vie avec Rhys semble avoir un effet protecteur sur elle. Elle est éprouvée comme nous, mais elle se montre le tuteur efficace et nécessaire à notre équipe réduite à sa plus simple expression. Elle nous secoue et malgré tout, c'est ce qu'il nous faut. Brave Gwen, un bon petit soldat, une recrue solide qui nous remet les pieds sur terre. »

oOoOo

15 septembre 2008

" Retour du CERN, nous étions partis en Suisse à la demande de Martha. Nous avons rencontré des créatures phosphorescentes, découvert le symbole de la vie, cette particule Hex, qui fascine tant Jack. J'ai failli mourir mais Gwen m'a sauvé la vie. Jack semble allait mieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il commence à accepter la mort de nos compagnons. C'est effroyablement triste, encore douloureux de penser à eux, mais nous devons aller de l'avant. La faille ne nous laisse pas le choix, ni les créatures qui pullulent, étrangères à la terre.

Plus j'en apprends et plus je découvre que le monde tel que les gens l'imaginent est bien différent. Et découvrir cela avec un homme tel que Jack est extraordinaire. L'expérience et une pensée affinée par des années de réflexion en ont fait le plus précieux des gardiens et des guides. Je l'admire autant que je l'aime. Je n'arrive plus à concevoir ma vie sans lui. Combien de temps la vie m'accordera avant qu'il m'oublie sur le chemin ? J'aime ce que nous avons. J'ai passé toutes les épreuves, j'ai accepté tout ce qu'il voulait. Une relation basée sur la confiance, la liberté, le jeu, le sexe, tout.

Pourquoi je me sens parfois écrasé ? À la limite de suffoquer.

Jack reste Jack et son immortalité me fait peur, malgré tout ce qu'il est pour moi. J'ai peur de n'être qu'un blip dans le temps. Je l'aime et pourtant j'ai peur. J'ai peur que si je lui demande qu'il vive ma vie qu'il s'échappe. On n'emprisonne ni le vent de la tempête, ni les vagues de l'océan. Que serait ma vie si Jack acceptait ? Je me prends à rêver. Les journaux intimes sont fait pour ça.

Aurions-nous une maison, une cheminée et une peau de bête, un chien ou un chat, une tortue (plutôt un ptéro mais bon) aurions-nous une vie rangée ? Aurions-nous l'envie de planifier notre vie, nos voyages, week-end, les visites chez les parents ? Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de ma sœur et son Johnny bas de plafond en le voyant parader dans son salon. Aurions-nous une vie agréable telle que Gwen la connait. Un gentil nid douille où se reposer des longues heures à courser des créatures hostiles ou paumées ? Ça me plairait. Mais Jack ? Je l'ignore et je ne peux pas lui poser la question. J'ai trop peur de sa réponse. Nous sommes ensemble, un couple qui ne parle pas de sentiments ou d'émotions. Deux mecs en sommes. Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'aime chez lui. C'est un tout qui me fait vibrer. Il parait qu'on ne voit qu'avec le cœur, dans ce cas Jack m'a ébloui et je ne pourrais jamais me passer de cette vision."

oOoOo

14 Juillet 2009

Jack soupira en se repaissant de la vue extraordinaire qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. La cité n'était jamais aussi belle que le matin lorsque le soleil la caressait à travers les brumes qui rosissaient peu à peu. Celles-ci adoucissaient le côté ultramoderne de ses infrastructures et en soulignaient la beauté intrinsèque. Il appréciait volontiers ces moments de solitude en sachant qu'il allait retrouver des draps et des bras accueillants quelques minutes plus tard. Il aimait ce silence à peine ponctué par le bruit du vent en imaginant le souffle de Ianto la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Jack savait que le jeune homme qui partageait ses jours et ses nuits connaissait son petit secret. Il savait qu'il se levait au petit matin, après quelques heures de sommeil arrachées à ses remords, pour surveiller le ciel et espérer que tout se passerait bien pour cette journée encore.

Cela s'apparentait à un moment de quasi-prière bien qu'il ne soit pas croyant. Il ne croyait qu'au Docteur car il le savait réel et capable de plus grandes choses. Il repensait à ce jour, il y a un an. Il les avait sauvés encore une fois et Jack avait volé avec lui une dernière fois. Revoir ses anciens compagnons et sauver la Terre et les autres planètes l'avaient ravi au-delà de ses rêves et puis faire voler le Tardis à douze était aussi bon que faire l'amour !

Jack sourit en refermant son manteau autour de lui. Le Tardis lui avait parlé à l'intérieur de son crâne, apaisant ses peurs les plus profondes, expliquant ses capacités naissantes de "médium". C'était une évolution de son enveloppe corporelle, lui avait appris le sage vaisseau, quelque chose d'illogique et par conséquent complètement lui. Être un point fixe de l'espace et du temps transformait littéralement l'existence. Il devait accepter son sort et subir le développement de capacités extra-humaines. Il était ressorti de cette connexion au Tardis, troublé et pourtant apaisé. Le vaisseau semblait avoir confiance en lui tout comme le Docteur.

D'autres événements s'étaient déroulés et Jack avait remisé les paroles du Tardis. Martha et Mickey s'étaient rencontrés et Jack était fier d'avoir été témoin d'un vrai coup de foudre. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis, au grand plaisir de Jack et du Docteur.

Leur ami, leur Mickey, ancien combattant d'un monde parallèle avaient demandé sa main à la Demoiselle en noir et le mariage allait être célébré demain à leur grande joie, presque un an après leur rencontre. Gwen et Ianto avaient été enchantés de l'invitation et Jack n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire référence aux talents de wedding planner de son partenaire.

Ianto lui avait fait payer. Il avait été privé de costume Unit pendant une semaine. Jack avait riposté par un sevrage de manteau. Le jeune homme était toujours aussi sensible à cette pièce de musée qu'il entourait autant de soins que sa personne. A croire que c'était un godemiché pour godelureau. Il est vrai que le porter sur sa peau nue était suffisamment évocateur. Jack se souvenait du visage de Ianto la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il y avait maintenant trois ans. Ils avaient tous ce regard, affamé, tendu, émouvant, un regard dans lequel il se sentait vivant et enfin humain. Rien que cette sensation valait tous les sacrifices. Il aimait être près de son Gallois, même au prix de sa liberté.

Jack redescendit de son poste d'observation matinal. Il était temps d'aller se réchauffer et de réveiller Ianto avec ses mains froides. Il allait détester !

oOoOo

Le mariage se déroulait parfaitement. Un mélange intéressant, une réunion des amis les plus proches de Martha et sa famille qui regardaient bizarrement Jack et le Docteur qui devisaient tranquillement en mangeant d'énormes parts de gâteau à la crème.**

- ça change, hein ? Un mariage qui se déroule bien, demanda Ianto ironique à Gwen qu'il faisait virevolter sur le piste dans un rock'n'roll endiablé.

- Oh, ça va, Ianto, Jack m'a fait exactement la même réflexion. J'ai des bons souvenirs de mon mariage.

- c'est vrai que tirer sur sa future belle-mère, c'est le rêve de toute jeune épousée et finir dans les bras du héros...

- dans les bras de Rhys ! finit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à son mari qui dansait avec une grande rousse solide, qui riait fort à chacun de ses commentaires moqueurs. Les bras de Jack sont à toi !

- comme si c'était vrai, maugréa-t-il en la faisant tournoyer.

- arrête Ianto, il ne pense qu'à toi. Ça se voit. Depuis le temps que vous êtes ensemble, vous devriez penser à officialiser la chose. Je me ferais bien en demoiselle d'honneur, dit-elle en riant de l'expression soudain figée de son ami.

- il ne voudra jamais, répondit Ianto avec un pincement au cœur, il considère que les liens du mariage ne peuvent pas s'appliquer à lui. Et puis, je commence à être du réchauffé. Je le vois lorgner sur d'autres que moi.

- c'est normal, Ianto, rit Gwen, Rhys ne se prive pas mais c'est toujours avec moi qu'il dort. C'est le cas aussi pour Jack, non ?

- pour le moment, mais moi, c'est de l'ensemble de l'humanité que je dois me méfier. Jack a des goûts très éclectiques et ne se prive jamais pour le montrer.

- il aime te voir jaloux, il t'aime.

- ouaipe, fit le jeune homme en la faisant revenir se coller dans ses bras, son regard accrochant celui de Jack. Parfois, je doute.

L'homme lui sourit en penchant la tête de côté. Son sourire l'éblouit comme souvent.

Ianto était persuadé qu'il parlait de lui avec l'homme qui lui avait été présenté sous le nom du Docteur. Ianto avait été fortement impressionné. Vivre avec une légende n'habitude pas forcément à en rencontrer tous les jours. A l'origine, Torchwood en avait fait l'ennemi n°1, celui qu'il fallait capturer à tout prix mais Ianto fut bien vite captivé par son charme, son humour et sa profonde humanité, si curieuse pour un être extraterrestre. Il ne ressemblait pas au portrait que Torchwood en avait fait. Il était extraordinaire, génial plus encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Cet homme avait un impact extraordinaire sur toutes les personnes que celui-ci rencontrait. Ianto avait remarqué que Jack se comportait différemment lorsqu'il était près de son Docteur. Le Capitaine était moins empreint de ses lourdes responsabilités. Il était plus léger, moins grave. Pour une fois, il n'était ni le plus âgé, ni le plus expérimenté et cela semblait le soulager d'un poids invraisemblable.

Ianto reporta son attention sur Gwen et Jack sur le Docteur qui sourit finement. Le Seigneur du Temps enfourna une bouché de cheesecake au citron avec une mine gourmande, les yeux pétillants de joie.

- Alors, c'est lui, le fameux Jones qui prend soin de toi. Je comprends mieux le changement.

- Ouaip, il est doué n'est-ce pas ? dit Jack en lui montant le costume magnifique que le Gallois lui avait fait revêtir.

Une chemise bleue-grise flattait son teint, un gilet cintré crème assorti à un pantalon à la coupe impeccable accentuait sa haute taille. Il avait même réussi à lui faire enfiler des chaussures italiennes.

- Tu es sublime, Jack, le complimenta le Docteur avec un regard nostalgique.

- C'est l'avantage de faire la même taille, Docteur, vous savez… plus de choix dans la garde-robe.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas seulement pour ça...

- Oh non, il fait aussi un très bon café.

- Jack !

- C'était parfaitement innocent, rit le Capitaine.

- Sait-il seulement que c'est un aphrodisiaque pour toi ?

- Je pense qu'il en a une vague idée, éluda Jack avec un sourire acéré.

- Je comprends beaucoup mieux à présent.

Jack regarda son docteur répété cette phrase d'un air pensif. Tout son être frémit comme saisi par un pressentiment.

- Docteur ?

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'en parler

Jack le contempla songeur, le Docteur le prévenait à sa manière. Qu'avait-il vu de son futur pour paraître aussi sérieux, aussi triste ?

- Je ne peux pas te révéler ton futur, toute information sur ta ligne de temps, en raison de ta qualité de point fixe, changerait le monde.

- Mais ça concerne Ianto ?

- Non, ça te concerne, toi, tout tourne autour de toi, Jack, tu le sais.

- vous savez toujours me prendre par les sentiments, Docteur, fit Jack avec une indéniable tendresse.

Le visage du Docteur se tordit, alors que son regard se perdait au loin, se souvenant du temps passé en compagnie de Jack. Souvenirs parfois brûlants et toujours splendides...

- Nous étions magnifiques, dit-il rêveusement.

- Vous étiez parfaitement à mon goût !

- Dis que je ne te plais plus, maugréa le Docteur.

- Ce n'est pas ça, vous êtes différent, c'est tout. J'ai du mal à m'habituer à ce nouveau visage.

- Pourtant, toi qui aime la nouveauté. Un Seigneur du temps change souvent de corps.

- Je me suis calmé, dit Jack en croisant à nouveau le regard de Ianto.

- Je le sais.

- Mais je ne suis pas prêt à m'installer.

- Je le sais, Jack.

- A chaque fois que je l'ai fait, tout est toujours allé de travers, je n'y peux rien, c'est comme si une malédiction m'empêchait de vivre une vie normale.

- Je comprends, mais profite de la vie, Jack, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Cueillez aujourd'hui les roses de la vie. Le temps passe plus vite que tu ne le penses.

- Un jour, il sera vieux et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de revivre ça une fois encore.

- C'est ton drame, Jack, quoique tu fasses, ton immortalité te pèsera, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre cela.

- Seulement profiter du temps qui nous est imparti... dit Jack perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oui.

- Merci Docteur.

L'homme regarda son ami par en-dessous. Jack paraissait triste et songeur. Ses paroles semblaient s'être creusé un chemin dans son âme, l'avertissant d'un danger ignoré. Ianto finit sa danse avec Gwen et entendant un slow commencer vint chercher Jack avec un immense sourire.

- Pour se rappeler des bonnes choses, lui dit-il en l'invitant d'un mouvement galant.

Le Capitaine lui sourit tendrement, son visage retrouvant la gaieté qui l'avait un instant abandonné.

- Jack a toujours aimé dansé, dit le Docteur en riant.

- Je sais, répondit Ianto avec un sourire narquois, c'est une invite verticale à ce qui se passe à l'horizontal.

- Pourquoi faut-il donc que tu les contamines tous ? fit le Docteur en secouant la tête.

- Parce que ça fait partie de mon plan machiavélique, répondit Jack en enlaçant son amant.

Ils évoluèrent lentement au centre de la piste, sous les regards complices de leurs amis et surpris de certains invités. Ianto balançait des hanches doucement, conduisant le fier Capitaine sur le parquet glissant, aimant le sentir mouvoir contre lui.

- Si tu continues à me frôler comme ça, Ianto, il nous faudra un endroit tranquille pour finir cette danse.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà trouvé ce lieu ?

Jack éclata de rire, puis piqua ses lèvres d'un baiser léger, masquant son trouble. Les paroles du Docteur tournaient encore dans sa tête. C'était un avertissement. Mais le Seigneur du Temps ne lui avait pas appris ce qu'il devait faire. Seul le vers de Ronsard lui revenait en mémoire lorsqu'il plongeait ses yeux dans le regard liquide de Ianto. Cueillez aujourd'hui les roses de la vie. Cela ne s'appliquait pas seulement à lui. Quelque chose frémissait dans l'ombre et menaçait de ternir leur bonheur, le rendant plus précieux encore. Il serra le corps de Ianto contre le sien, dans l'espoir impossible de le garder plus longtemps à ses côtés.

« Journal de Ianto 30 Avril 2009 »

Jack est différent. Je sens qu'avoir retrouvé son Docteur ne l'a pas soulagé. Il semble inquiet. Il me regarde avec une expression si curieuse. Je n'arrive pas à la déchiffrer.

Si je pouvais lire dans ses pensées comme lui peut le faire, ça me soulagerait. J'ai l'impression qu'il a cadenassé toutes ses émotions, son esprit, son cœur. Il ne me laisse seulement accès à son corps. Je suis complètement déboussolé. Nous vivons ensemble, chez moi. Le bazar qui y règne est un témoin suffisant. Pourtant il refuse encore de nous voir comme un couple.

J'ignore pourquoi il réagit de cette manière. J'avoue que je cherche à lui montrer par tous les moyens que nous sommes heureux ensemble. Mais il ne dit rien.

Je veux seulement l'entendre me donner un statut, un nom, une place à ses côtés. Je sais qu'il me survivra, je ne suis pas si naïf. Il m'a avoué que je ne serais pas qu'un blip dans le temps pour lui. Je le crois, je lui fais confiance. Il est le seul auquel je fais confiance, malgré tout. Pour lui, je serais capable de tout. Je suis capable de tout. S'il me dit saute, je demande jusqu'où. Il le sait. Je le suivrais où qu'il aille. Je l'aime, il est une partie de moi, essentielle, naturelle. Je sais que j'ai besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de moi. Je le sens.

Il semble se renfermer en ce moment. Il dit qu'il n'a plus de migraines, mais je sais que c'est un mensonge. Je deviens de plus en plus sensible à ses mensonges. Il ne peut plus rien me cacher.

Je sais qu'il m'aime mais qu'il est incapable de me le dire. C'est triste mais avec Jack, il faut croire que les actes sont plus importants que les mots.

Il ne veut pas me voir souffrir, il veut me protéger. J'oublie toujours qu'il est le plus âgé d'entre nous. Celui qui a connu le plus de relations. De toute sorte. Je pense qu'il a peur, peur de s'engager dans une relation qui connaitra le même dénouement que les précédentes. Peu importe mon dévouement.

Car quelle autre fin pourrions-nous connaitre ? Nous serons séparés dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

Mais tant que je peux, tant qu'il me reste du temps à offrir, je souhaite le passer auprès de lui. Pourquoi je choisirai une autre place ? La vie est belle, tout à fait désirable, auprès d'un tourbillon vibrant de vie. Tout a une autre saveur près de lui, une faim me dévore. Nous sommes amants depuis deux ans maintenant. Je l'aime depuis tout ce temps mais cet homme est toujours une source de découverte. Jack est Jack et il est tout ce qui m'importe désormais. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour lui après tout. Personne ne le fera pour lui. Pas même Gwen, qui se love dans son nid douillet, prête à tout pour protéger son bonheur. Elle a toujours eu cette détermination incroyable, capable du pire comme du meilleur. Elle choisit ce qu'elle veut et ne lâche les armes que lorsqu'elle a atteint son but. Les obstacles, les imprévus ne lui font pas peur. Elle s'adapte d'une manière extraordinaire. Une vraie Galloise ! Aussi rude et autoritaire que ma sœur, elle nous a permis d'avancer au cours des missions qui continuent inlassablement.

Penser à lui envoyer des fleurs. Elle a besoin de soutien. Elle a été affectée par notre dernière intervention. Le mythe de Faust version Alien, fallait évidemment que cela nous tombe dessus. Gwen a sauvé le monde en perdant encore quelques illusions comme nous tous. Torchwood a le chic pour nous faire douter ou pour nous pousser vers nos limites. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que nous continuons et que nous adorons ça. Le frisson de l'aventure, l'angoisse, l'adrénaline qui nous envahit pendant nos enquêtes, ce sentiment d'être intensément vivant, qui nous rend plus fort, ce sentiment d'être utile à l'humanité qui touche à l'orgueil.

Jack le connait et se méfie de ce sentiment qui pourrait nous mettre en danger. C'est la seule chose contre laquelle il ne peut pas lutter, notre propre Hubris, notre propre volonté. Son expérience lui a démonté à elle seule elle nous rend capable du pire comme du meilleur. Nous sommes toujours l'instrument de notre volonté.

A nous de choisir notre voie, moi, je l'ai déjà choisie, en posant mes pas dans ceux du Capitaine, le suivant où il nous mènera. Je lui serai fidèle et loyal jusqu'à la mort. »

* * *

><p>* 1er avril 2008, je n'ai pas choisi cette date par hasard, Russel T Davies nous a fait une mauvaise blague en éliminant Owen et Tosh (l'épisode a été diffusé le 4 avril 2008, j'ai juste un peu trifouillé la date.)<p>

** Pour ceux qui ont vu la vidéo (hilarante) de "I've got Cake" David Tennant, John Barrowman et un gâteau. y'a des trucs qui restent en tête, ça fait peur.

* * *

><p>A suivre... dans quelques semaines pour Children of Earth.<p>

Je m'accorde une pause Torchwood, mais je vous remercie de votre lecture et de votre soutien. C'est très motivant pour écrire, le carburant de toute ficqueuse.


	29. Chapter 29

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité...

**Beta** :

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre hommes, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB²:** Après une petite pause, tout semble à nouveau possible, un peu moins blasée de cette histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je n'ai pas de béta en ce moment, veuillez excuser les fautes et les phrases peu claires (ça fait brouillon pourtant je jure que je suis sur ce chapitre depuis 1 semaine. Donc je le lâche sinon il va encore doubler)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

* * *

><p>COE Jour 2.<p>

Ianto, dissimulé derrière un angle de rue, observait l'activité sur la place éventrée. Son univers tout entier avait explosé, ses entrailles mises à nu. Il distinguait des éléments joncher le sol, des étais métalliques, des briques éparpillés et des feuilles qui volaient au vent. Tout avait été détruit, il ne restait plus rien de l'institut qui l'avait employé deux ans et demi. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupait. Son cœur était glacé par l'angoisse. Chacune de ses pensées étaient pour Jack. Avait-il réussi à survivre à cette explosion ? Où était-il ? Que faisaient ces militaires qui s'affairaient dans le champ de ruine ? Etaient-ils à la recherche d'artefacts ou bien d'autre choses ? Il les voyait retourner les pierres, un chien avait même été apporté. Tout à coup, il les vit d'activer comme des terriers sur la piste du gibier. Une housse de plastique noir fut apportée et il comprit avec un serrement de cœur qu'ils récupéraient les restes du Capitaine.

Son souffle s'emballa. Ils connaissaient le secret de Jack ! Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient revenir d'entre les morts. Il se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il était seul et totalement livré à lui-même. Il n'avait même pas de plan. Après son appel, Gwen avait disparu des radars, Jack ou ce qu'il en restait était dans un sac en plastique et lui se retrouvait à ne devoir compter que sur lui-même.

Il se rappela le visage de Jack avant qu'il ne l'oblige à grimper sur la plate-forme de l'ascenseur invisible, un masque de peur et d'acceptation. Il l'avait embrassé comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ses lèvres gardaient le goût du désespoir et de la perte. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre ainsi. Il devait se calmer et réfléchir. Que ferait Jack ? Que ferait Gwen ? Que devait-il faire ? D'abord les observer, savoir qui étaient ces hommes, à qui ils obéissaient et pour cela, il allait avoir besoin d'un ordinateur. Pour cela, il avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance. Il avait besoin de sa sœur.

Il nota rapidement le numéro de plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule qui emportait les restes de Jack Harkness. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici trop longtemps. Il ne devait pas se faire repérer. Il devait suivre Jack et éviter de se faire capturer.

Gwen avait pris la tangente, elle aussi. Il avait réussi à l'avoir au téléphone alors qu'elle était sur le départ. Elle avait compris qu'ils étaient à leur recherche et sa première réaction avait été de s'enfuir. Ianto s'inquiétait pour elle mais il devait garder l'espoir qu'elle saurait s'en sortir. Elle avait de la ressource et des raisons de se battre.

oOoOo

- venez par ici, votre chambre est ici, Monsieur Jones. Vous avez la salle de bain à gauche, les serviettes sont fournies. Le dîner est à 18 h.

- je serais sorti, je pense, mais je le réglerais, ne vous en faites pas Miss Bellini.

- le petit déjeuner est servi de 7h30 à 9h, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

- non, tout va bien.

La vieille dame qui louait une chambre à l'étage de sa petite maison sourit au jeune homme épuisé serrant ses maigres possessions contre lui. Il avait l'air vraiment en dessous de tout, ce pauvre garçon. Elle soupçonnait une rupture sentimentale, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle accueillit des frais célibataires, mis à la porte de chez eux avec seulement quelques affaires.

- bien, je vous souhaite un bon séjour chez nous, Monsieur Jones. Les amis de M Harkness sont toujours bienvenus ici.

- puis-je m'assurer de votre discrétion ?

- évidemment, c'est un bed and breakfast ! Ici, nul besoin d'envoyer des fiches à la police. Rassurez-vous.

- Merci, miss Bellini, c'est gentil.

La vieille dame sortit doucement sur un dernier sourire et ferma la porte. Ianto soupira de soulagement. Miss Bellini était une personne de confiance, elle avait parfois accueilli des rescapés de la faille. Et il la soupçonnait d'avoir le béguin pour Jack, comme tous, à vrai dire. Elle lui avait demandé des nouvelles d'un ton qui suggérait qu'elle se posait des questions précises sur leur relation.

Il secoua sa veste avant de l'accrocher à un cintre puis il s'installa en tailleur sur le couvre-lit brodé de motifs fleuris pour consulter l'ordinateur. Les photos d'écran montrant ses neveux l'attendrirent quelques secondes avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Le portable n'était pas du dernier cri mais il devrait suffisamment faire l'affaire pour se connecter au réseau Torchwood.

Heureusement qu'il conservait en tête les codes d'entrée du réseau que Toshiko avait en partie conçu. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pouvoir pirater les réseaux comme elle le faisait. Seul, il n'avait aucune chance. Mais elle lui avait appris à se débrouiller sans laisser de trace. Il la remercia d'une pensée en appuyant sur la combinaison de touches qui lui permettrait de se brancher sur la vidéosurveillance de la base militaire où avaient été emmenés les restes de Jack.

Il patienta quelques minutes en se rongeant les ongles que les flux vidéo du complexe arrivent jusqu'à lui. Il fit chauffer de l'eau dans la petite bouilloire fournie dans la chambre. Midi était passé mais il n'avait pas faim. Il se sentait seulement épuisé, tendu à craquer. Un café serait bienvenu pour s'apaiser les nerfs. Il désespérait de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à Jack.

Un bip lui apprit que les images étaient enfin disponibles. Il se précipita sur le lit pour chercher des yeux la haute silhouette de son Capitaine dans ce qu'il ressemblait à des cellules. Il ne le trouva pas. Il ne distingua qu'un sac mortuaire gardé par un soldat anxieux. Il le voyait jeter de brefs coups d'oeil à la forme. Il arpentait nerveusement le sol de la cellule, s'éloignant involontairement. Quelque chose semblait l'écœurer. Il sortit de la pièce, pour monter la garde au-dehors. Ianto fronça les sourcils et réprima un gémissement qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge soudain sèche.

Le sac était animé de mouvements lents. La forme à l'intérieur du sac bougeait légèrement, un mouvement terrifiant. Jack, Jack revenait... Sans pouvoir détacher son regard de l'écran, Ianto servit un café lyophilisé et assista à ce qu'aucun homme n'avait encore pu observer, la levée du tombeau d'un homme entièrement pulvérisé.

Son cœur se serra en se demandant si d'autres parties de son corps se reconstituaient toute seul dans les profondeurs détruites du Hub. Combien de Jack ? Avait-il la capacité de se régénérer et se multiplier à partir de presque rien ? Le bouturage façon Harkness ! La pensée ne le fit même pas sourire.

Les minutes s'étirèrent tandis qu'il scrutait l'écran, impatient de voir Jack se relever d'entre les morts. L'après-midi passa lentement jusqu'à ce qu'arrive une femme aux cheveux aussi raides que son attitude. Elle ouvrit le sac mortuaire en semblant incendier le gardien. Ianto vit un crâne blanc sourire terriblement à la caméra. Le garde cachait mal sa répugnance en attachant au mur un bras écorché jusqu'à l'os.

Ianto avait le souffle coupé. Jack se recomposait, le soulagement qui submergea son âme fut vite douché par la perspective des heures de souffrance qui attendaient Jack. Celui-ci allait souffrir sans doute plus que ses précédentes morts au service de Torchwood. Le café n'allait pas être suffisant pour supporter ce calvaire. Mais ça l'étonnerait que Miss Bellini ait quelque chose de plus fort que son Brandy pour la cuisine. Il devrait sans doute s'en contenter.

oOoOo

Ianto avait la tête posée sur son bras, le corps lové autour de l'ordinateur. Il dormait la bouche ouverte, les yeux roulant sous ses paupières closes. Il rêvait, de Jack probablement. Les flux vidéo noirs et blanc de la vidéosurveillance montraient les images d'un corps attaché, les bras au mur,

Des organes se recomposaient lentement, se rapprochaient les uns des autres. Il semblait grouiller alors que les fibres musculaires se rejoignaient et recouvraient les os blancs. Le sang se mit à circuler, marbrant les veines saillantes d'un écorché vif d'un bleu sombre. Le corps eut quelques soubresauts avant de se contracter et former un arc comme si la vie lui revenait brutalement. Une inspiration gonfla la poitrine et un cri primal fit ouvrir grand la bouche aux dents reconnaissables.

Il n'y avait pas de son à ces images terrifiantes mais Ianto s'éveilla brusquement, saisi aux tripes, la tête en feu. Un hurlement brutal déchirait son esprit et il reconnaissait la voix, l'esprit qui hurlait sa douleur. Il posa les mains sur ses oreilles dans l'espoir de faire cesser ce hurlement. Il roula loin de l'ordinateur, vers le coin opposé de la chambre, luttant contre ce son atroce qui l'envahissait, qui allait le rendre fou de douleur.

Il arracha la prise réseau à tâtons, les larmes aux yeux. La vidéo disparut de l'écran mais le son continua d'enfler sous son crâne. Il comprit que les barrières mentales de Jack étaient totalement abaissées et il émettait tout azimut. Sa douleur paroxystique atteignait tous ceux qui pouvaient le capter. Ianto suffoqua, serra les dents pour encaisser ce qu'il ressentait. Concentré sur lui-même, il tenta de se couper de son Capitaine. Lui qui avait tant souhaité partager les pensées de Jack, pleurait, incapable de se retenir. La souffrance trop forte râpait ses nerfs ébranlés.

- Ianto, non !

La voix de Jack retentit dans son crâne puis le silence, l'absence de douleur le laissa pantelant, cotonneux. Jack avait sûrement réussi à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et fermer la connexion qui le reliait au jeune homme. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais cette fois, ce lien avait été plus profond, plus primaire. Il avait ressenti la souffrance de sa chair. Ianto bondit, faillit s'écrouler dans sa hâte à rebrancher le câble réseau. Internet.

- vite, vite... gronda-t-il en se reconnectant aux systèmes vidéo du complexe militaire. Jack !

L'image du Capitaine apparut enfin, entièrement recouvert de peau blanche, livide sous les projecteurs. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Le cœur d'Ianto battit plus fort. Son capitaine était de retour et avec lui l'espoir. Il le vit tirer sur ses chaines et commençait à appeler, plein d'arrogance.

Ianto sourit, émerveillé par ce miracle fait homme. Il voyait que la situation n'affectait pas certaines parties anatomiquement éveillés. Il le vit porter ses yeux vers le plafond et son sourire se décomposer. La surprise fit place à la peur.

- que se passe-t-il, Jack ? Parle-moi.

Ianto regardait la vidéo intensément. Il vit tomber sur le corps offert une pluie de boue grisâtre, ressemblant du béton. Du béton ! Il comprit instantanément. Ses ravisseurs avaient décidé de le couler dans un sarcophage de béton. C'était le moyen le plus efficace pour retenir un être qui résistait même à l'explosion d'une bombe.

- merde.

Il éteignit fébrilement l'ordinateur, ramassa ses câbles, enfila sa veste couverte de poussière et se jeta dans les escaliers. Mrs Bellini sortit de sa cuisine pour le voir s'enfuir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

- je vous garde une part de haricot à la tomate ? Non ? Ah les jeunes, ça a toujours le feu aux fesses.

Sans répondre, Ianto grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue, tournant rapidement au coin de la rue bordée d'hortensias et de maisons tranquilles. Direction le complexe militaire. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, il fallait qu'il le sauve. Il roulait en surveillant anxieusement sa vitesse. Il ne voulait pas se faire prendre par la police. Il devait sauver Jack.

Il crut l'entendre gémir son nom. Quel enfer allait-il scellé dans le béton ? Il se rappella les cauchemars que Jack faisait parfois. Son frère l'avait enterré vivant et il n'osait imaginer l'angoisse qui devait le saisir, la mort qui refermait son étau. Noyade par béton, réveil dans béton, mort, réveil. Il espéra que Jack restât inconscient le temps qu'il trouve un truc pour le sortir de là.

L'urgence faisait trembler son pied sur la pédale. Il maitrisait ses gestes au prix d'un difficile effort. Le GPS de Johnny dans lequel il avait calibré l'adresse du complexe le guidait sûrement à travers un lacis de petites routes en direction du Nord. Il dépassa une carrière de pierres où roulaient des engins de terrassement, des bétonneuses, des camions-toupies.

Il accéléra, monta une dernière côte avant de garer sa voiture dans un talus herbeux. Il sortit et grimpa pour rejoindre un champ en surplomb. Il avait une vue idéale sur les bâtiments de l'installation des forces spéciales. Il vit un des camions de la carrière déverser à l'aide d'un pipe-line dans le bâtiment. Il prit une grande inspiration devant la confirmation de ses craintes. Il baissa la tête dans les herbes folles, respirant l'odeur sèche montant du sol, observant sans la voir une fourmi poussant un caillou plus lourd qu'elle. Une idée folle germa dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il agisse et il avait trouvé. C'était dingue mais c'était sans doute la seule chose qui pouvait fonctionner, une chance sur un million. Il trouverait tout ce dont il avait besoin à la carrière en contrebas. Il étudia un peu plus le terrain, répétant par où il devait arriver. Une fois son plan insensé établi, il reprit la route pour le mettre en œuvre.

oOoOo

Il attendit patiemment que le chantier s'arrête. Une chance que les ouvriers ne fassent pas les trois huit. A 17h, les grilles se refermèrent cadenassé par le chef de chantier, dernier à partir. Ianto consulta sa montre. Il avait attendu quatre heures dans l'habitacle de la voiture, étudiant les documents qu'il avait pu télécharger du complexe avant de partir de la chambre de Mme Bellini. Il avait découvert que l'unité dirigée par l'Agent Johnson les surveillait depuis plusieurs mois, archivant des milliers de données sur toute l'équipe. Il avait appris avec étonnement que Rupesh Patanjali était en mission d'infiltration. Le gouvernement s'était retourné contre Torchwood depuis longtemps.

Il s'était absorbé dans le travail, tentant d'ignorer les images qui se tapissaient à l'orée de ses pensées. Il se sentait prêt, impatient d'agir. Il griffonna quelques mots dans son journal intime, feuilletant les feuilles pleines de souvenirs et de Jack.

Il sourit alors que ses propres mots lui redonnaient espoir. Ils étaient déjà passé par tant d'épreuves. Le cœur rempli d'assurance et le corps d'adrénaline, il s'introduisit dans la carrière désertée. Il avait été bien inspiré d'étudier les plans de celle-ci pour s'orienter et entrer dans la zone réservée au garage des engins de chantier. Il se sentit minuscule devant les roues des pelleteuses géantes, un insecte perdu dans un monde lunaire. La carrière était criblée de cratères et de pistes sablonneuses, des montagnes de gravier gris, tel un paysage lunaire.

Il ne savait pas conduire les énormes pelleteuses. Son regard avisa ce qu'il recherchait, un transpalette capable de soulever 10 tonnes. Il espéra avoir bien évalué la taille du container qui enfermait Jack, une gemme dans un écrin de béton brut.

En quelques minutes, il parvint à la clôture Nord du complexe, la traversant sans s'arrêter, visant le mur qui emprisonnait Jack. Les fourches du transpalette raclèrent sous le béton, arrachant les briques du mur. Il les releva en douceur et recula lentement, emportant aussi simplement que cela son précieux chargement. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller bien loin, seulement de libérer Jack. Il n'avait pas prévu que Gwen aurait eu la même idée et l'épaule dans ce projet. Rhys était présent également. Il favorisa leur échappée belle, en empêchant les militaires de les suivre. Gwen paracheva leur sortie tonitruante d'un brasier qui leur garantit quelques minutes d'avance.

Ianto roulait rapidement le regard aussi déterminé. Il ne put empêcher une certaine allégresse faire battre son cœur plus vite alors que Rhys lui demander où il les emmenait. Il s'approchait de sa voiture.

- que faisons-nous ? demanda Gwen, se remettant de sa surprise.

- tu verras dans un moment, démarre la voiture. Nous n'avons que quelques minutes. Allez-y.

Ianto appuya sur les commandes du Caterpillar et avança le bloc de béton vers le bord de la falaise, surplombant la carrière. Son chargement au-dessus du vide, il ferma les yeux en appuyant sur le bouton d'arrimage. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pourrait jamais tirer Jack autrement de sa gangue de béton en un minimum de temps. Il espéra très fort que Jack allait s'en tirer sans dommage alors qu'il descendait du transpalette. Son inquiétude lui donna des ailes et il s'engouffra dans le véhicule qui l'attendait.

- Comment t'as fait ça, Ianto, s'étonna Rhys Comment tu savais qu'on était là et tout et tout ? Et pourquoi tu portes un gilet jaune ?

- Toujours derrière Jack, hein ? dit Gwen en se tournant vers Ianto qui détourna le regard en souriant faiblement, ses pensées angoissées en direction de Jack.

- oui, mais, reprit Rhys, je n'imaginais pas qu'il pouvait faire des trucs comme ça ! Vous êtes quoi ? Un genre de super héros ? Et ça fait quoi de moi ?

- mon extraordinaire mari, répondit Gwen en roulant des yeux, maintenant tais-toi !

- il va être dans quel état, murmura Ianto qui regardait le vide qui s'étendait sur sa gauche, les prunelles fixées sur un tas de gravats grisâtre d'où montait un panache de poussière.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ianto, dit Gwen. C'est Jack. Il se remet toujours. Il est vivant, j'en suis sûre !

Il la regarda interloqué. Bien sûr qu'il était vivant ! Ce n'était pas ses blessures physiques qui l'inquiétaient autant. Gwen parlait sans savoir ce par quoi il était passé. Toutes ses morts lui laissaient une trace. La peur, l'angoisse de mourir, la douleur. Jack ne s'y habituerait jamais, malgré leur nombre.

- on y est ! fit Rhys. Je vois Jack. Heu, quelqu'un a prévu des fringues pour le Capitaine. Parce que je vois le petit Jack !

- j'ai le sac de sport de mon beau-frère, il devait aller au rugby. Jogging et basket.

- il aura l'air fin, dit Gwen en freinant et se précipitant à la rencontre de son capitaine. Rhys la suivit en retirant son manteau noir pour couvrir le héros couvert de poussière. .

Jack était debout, les bras toujours enchainés, hagard, le visage figé d'une expression incertaine. Il tremblait légèrement. Il ne semblait pas croire que son équipe soit venues le chercher. Son cœur se remplit d'amour et de chaleur en dévisageant Ianto qui arborait un sourire extraordinaire.

- je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, dit-il en trébuchant vers eux.

- avec un peu d'aide de notre part, lui lança son amant avec un sourire joyeux, presque enfantin, constatant que son Capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de fanfaronner au sortir de ce piège.

Gwen lui expliqua en quelques mots leur situation.

- on a du boulot, finit-elle en lui tendant son manteau, dirigeant son regard n'importe où sauf sur le corps de son Capitaine. Celui-ci se redressa fièrement en balançant le manteau sur son épaule et montant à l'arrière du véhicule.

Ianto s'assit près de lui et sortit un kit de crochetage pour débarrasser Jack de ses fers. Le capitaine se laissait faire, comme vidé de toute force après avoir si longtemps dansé avec la mort.

- où va-t-on maintenant ? demanda Rhys alors que Gwen démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue.

- Londres, dit Ianto en massant la peau meurtrie, découvrant la pâleur marquant l'absence de son bracelet temporel. Les cicatrices étaient à l'intérieur comme toujours.

- on en vient, dit Rhys en râlant. Je sais que je bosse dans les transports mais quand même...

- ça va Jack ? murmura Ianto qui n'écoutait pas la discussion animée du couple Williams.

Ses yeux dévoraient le visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Il paraissait si vulnérable, les yeux remplis d'ombres tragiques. Jack lui sourit lentement, conscient de l'émotion qui gravitait dans les pupilles claires de son amant. Il cligna des yeux, comme pour clore leur muette conversation.

- quelle heure est-il ?

- 17h30 h nous serons à Londres pour 21h.

- Combien de temps ? souffla Jack et Ianto comprit qu'il demandait combien de temps il avait été emmuré.

- plus de quatre heures, répondit-il en lui serrant la main, en signe de compassion.

Jack reposa la nuque sur l'appui-tête et soupira en fermant les yeux. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de se reprendre. Ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau, les ombres qui les noyaient avaient reflué sous un effort de fière volonté.

- Ok, Londres. Très bien. Ianto, pantalon, Gwen, les yeux sur la route. Le Capitaine est de retour.

Aidé de Ianto, il enfila les vêtements informes de Johnny, tout en résumant leur situation. Il leur parla de l'étrange femme à la tête de toute l'opération. Ianto fit son rapport, suivi de Gwen et de Rhys qui leur parlèrent de Loïs Habiba. Le gouvernement les traquait pour une raison inconnue et cette question tarauda chaque membre de cette petite équipe et les fit sombrer dans un silence pensif.

Ianto s'endormit enfin, bercé par le son de la voiture, le soulagement inscrit sur son visage. Sa tête roula sur l'épaule de Jack qui le soutint gentiment. Le Gallois semblait avoir été au bout de ses forces, brisé par ces émotions. Lui-même ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée. Gwen les regarda, émue à travers le rétroviseur.

« Ils s'étaient retrouvé enfin, pensa Gwen, et à eux quatre, ils allaient découvrir ce qu'il se tramait dans l'ombre. »

Elle serra les mains sur le volant en écarquillant les yeux, jetant un coup d'oeil fautif en direction de Rhys. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Il avait été d'un soutien sans faille à travers ces épreuves. Il était temps qu'elle apprenne à le compter dans l'équipe lui aussi alors qu'ils allaient devenir une vraie famille.

oOoOo

Le soleil se couchait alors qu'ils arrivaient à Londres. Ianto les avait fait pénétrer dans une ancienne base de Torchwood. Le confort était sommaire, ils manquaient de tout mais cela leur suffirait pour le moment. Gwen venait de partir à la poursuite de Rhys, offusqué d'apprendre la grossesse de sa femme de la bouche de Jack. Ils les entendaient se disputer au-dehors, les paroles énervées de la Galloise retentissaient à travers l'espace vide et désert.

Jack se releva du canapé où il s'était reposé. Ianto resta assis. Jack lui paraissait éteint, le jogging qui pendouillait autour de lui ne l'embellissait pas. Sans son manteau et ses vêtements habituels, il semblait manquer d'assurance.

- il faut que nous remettions l'entrepôt en état de fonctionnement et nous allons avancer à partir d'ici. Tu viens m'aider ?

- oui, murmura son agent en réponse.

- Ça va, Ianto ?

- Ça va, nous sommes enfin seuls, je savoure.

Jack se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches, l'œil soudain rieur.

- et tout le monde a pu voir pourquoi tu es venu me chercher. Ce corps divin allait te manquer ?

- Pas seulement Jack, fit Ianto en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour se lever. Je savais que tu avais besoin de moi, je t'ai entendu.

- Je sais, répondit Jack, d'un ton las, voilant son regard. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Gwen ?

- Cela ne regarde que nous, dit-il, debout, elle a déjà suffisamment à faire avec Rhys et sa grossesse. D'ailleurs bien joué de la révéler comme ça à Rhys.

- On avait besoin d'être seul, dit Jack en le laissant s'approcher de lui.

- Tu crois qu'on peut s'isoler un peu plus, demanda Ianto en effleurant ses lèvres, ses mains caressant doucement son avant-bras.

Jack avait encore l'air un peu abattu et celui ne lui convenait pas. Le Capitaine sourit brièvement. Ianto avait ce regard enflammé qui ne supportait pas le refus et lui-même savait qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver et quoi de mieux qu'un échange des corps.

- viens, murmura le jeune homme dans son cou. Il sourit en l'entendant se tendre, de bout en bout. Le Capitaine revenait réellement à lui.

Il l'entraîna dans une enfilade de pièces, vides, sombre, main dans la main, pressés tout à coup de trouver un endroit où se retrouver.

- sais-tu où tu vas ?

- j'ai étudié les plans, tout est là, dit-il en se touchant le crâne.

- Tu m'emmènes où alors ?

- Ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une chambre, normalement…

- Oh, oh, quel romantisme Ianto. Je suis touché.

- Si tu préfères le sol et les murs du couloir, on peut s'arrêter ici tout de suite.

- Non, j'ai assez vu de béton pour un bon moment.

Ianto lui décocha un regard compréhensif et ^poussa la porte sur sa gauche. Il faisait noir comme un four, chaud et bruissant. L'odeur était étrange. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à une chambre.

- Lumière ?

- On ne l'a pas encore remise en route, gronda Ianto dans son coup. Il le sentit s'écarter et prendre une torche dans son sac à dos.

- Toujours prêt comme un vrai scout, dit Jack alors que la lumière jaune le baigna de sa lueur.

- C'est ce que tu préfères chez moi, non ? s'entendit-il répondre. C'est incroyable…

Le faisceau de la lampe éclaira les abords de l'entrée et le plafond. Ils étaient dans une serre et marchait sur l'humus.

- au moins, il n'y a pas de béton, dit Ianto d'une voix douce.

Jack le foudroya du regard mais Ianto ne le regardait pas. Il paraissait émerveillé.

- c'est une véritable forêt vierge au cœur de la ville, constata-t-il en faisant le tour de l'immense pièce avec sa torche.

Des arbres lourdement chargés de branches au feuillage luxuriant semblaient soutenir le plafond, formant les colonnes d'une voûte végétale. De l'eau s'égouttait des lianes fleuries et tombaient sur le sol, rejoignant un petit ruisseau qui disparaissait dans le sol.

- sympa la chambre, Ianto, murmura Jack, le regard perdu, on croirait une ile paradisiaque. C'est...

- extraordinaire, finit Ianto en se tournant vers lui et Jack sut qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de la serre tropicale.

- Merci, dit Jack en le prenant dans ses bras, d'une manière un peu maladroite que Ianto trouva tout à fait attendrissante.

Dans ce pantalon informe, se cachait le cœur et le corps de celui qu'il aimait. Il lâchant la lampe pour se serrer fort contre lui. La torche roula jusqu'au ruisseau d'où elle les éclaira, les nimbant d'une orbe dorée.

Jack sourit doucement, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa effaçant le goût de la pierre sur sa langue, effaçant la peur et l'angoisse. Ianto savourait ce moment où Jack s'abandonnait dans ses bras. Il respirait, goûtait, buvait Jack, une saveur unique, poignante. Une odeur de miel épicé qui lui remuait les tripes quand il glissait sa langue dans son cou. Phéromones ou non, c'était l'odeur qu'il préférait entre toutes, celle de son amour. Il insinua ses mains froides sous le sweater, tâche plus facile sans ses sempiternelles chemises et éprouva la douceur et le moelleux de sa peau brûlante.

Jack le laissa faire, il aimait le voir prendre l'initiative. Il était épuisé, un nombre incalculable de morts l'avaient drainé de ses forces. Seul le temps lui rendrait son extraordinaire énergie. Il se sentait comme tous les humains sous le joug de la faiblesse. Mais ce qu'il aimait lorsque Ianto s'occupait de lui quand il était fatigué. Sa tendresse le délassait, le lavait de son épuisement.

Ses lèvres virent quémander un baiser qui s'intensifia lors que Ianto lui pinça un mamelon. Un ballet s'engagea entre les langues qui se reconnurent quasi instinctivement. L'air leur manqua peu à peu, les plongea dans une douce euphorie. Jack fut le premier à reculer, un sourire illuminant son visage soudain rajeuni. Il tenta de voir son agent amoureux, caché dans l'ombre, mais Ianto semblait avoir disparu dans la pénombre rempli du soupir des arbres et le gazouillis du ru.

- Ianto ?

- Je suis là, Jack, entendit le Capitaine en recevant un morceau de tissu sur le visage. Rouge. Sa cravate !

- Tu crois qu'on a le temps pour un striptease. Gwen et Rhys vont s'inquiéter de notre absence, le réprimanda Jack, d'un ton badin.

- Je suis prêt, moi !

Il reçut cette fois-ci un paquet de vêtement qu'il laissa tomber au sol pour foncer sur l'ombre blanche qu'il voyait bouger devant lui. Elle s'évanouit sous sa main et Jack rugit de rire, toute angoisse disparue. C'était un jeu qui lui plaisait. Ianto savait réellement comment lui changer les idées ! D'un seul geste, il ôta sweater et tee-shirt, d'un tournemain, il se débarrassa de son pantalon et décida de partir à la recherche de Ianto, boussole à l'air dans l'obscurité.

Ianto l'entendit rire à nouveau, son cœur sauta dans sa cage d'os. Ce son le rendait heureux. Il aimait l'entendre rire, si rare, si bon, qu'il souhaitait toujours l'entendre à son oreille.

- je vais te trouver, tu sais.

- J'y compte bien, souffla une voix derrière lui, frémissante de désir.

Jack se figea avec plaisir. Ses main le caressèrent, mamelon, cou, fesses, ventre, un tourbillon de sensation naissait sous son toucher, à croire que Ianto s'était fait greffer des mains supplémentaires. Il se retourna pour embrasser le vide. Il gronda. Comment faisait-il pour disparaître aussi vite et le trouver si rapidement ? Il l'interrogea alors qu'une main venait caresser son membre tendu.

- Je ne vois que toi, répondit Ianto en se collant à lui.

Leurs corps nus se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur les fit transpirer, mêlant leurs sueurs. Les mains du jeune homme tracèrent des chemins de feu sur la chair de son immortel jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur son sexe. Ianto l'imita et plongea sur cette bouche qu'il devinait sans la voir. Le baiser se fit ardent alors qu'ils s'occupaient l'un de l'autre, usant de tous leurs artifices pour faire céder l'autre en premier. Ianto prit leurs deux érections en main et le contact brûlant les fit trembler. Jack referma ses doigts sur les siens et à eux deux, contribuèrent à les faire gémir de plaisir, ravageur de fulgurance.

Ce fut à ce moment que les lumières s'allumèrent. Les yeux papillonnèrent sous l'agression des photons et du plaisir, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, plus tendrement cette fois, avant de nettoyer les traces de leurs ébats. La sueur coulait encore sur leur visage rouge et souriant. Des marques de griffure marbraient le corps de Jack qui disparut sous les couches de vêtements informes. Ianto grimaça, cela ne lui allait pas. Il allait devoir y remédier rapidement.

- je crois que Rhys a trouvé le tableau de commande électrique, constata Jack.

- Il y a de l'espoir, visiblement, fit Ianto en ramassant ses affaires alors que la lumière s'éteignait à nouveau.

- Apparemment pas, jeta Jack en saisissant la lampe torche, viens allons leur donner un coup de main !

Ianto sourit brièvement. Cet interlude semblait lui avoir allégé l'esprit et rendu l'enthousiasme qui lui manquait tant en arrivant. Jack avait rechargé ses batteries et retrouvait une vivacité qui lui avait manqué.

Il lui emboita le pas. Il se l'était promis. Il le suivrait jusqu'à la mort, comme il le suivait depuis trois ans. Même si le Capitaine ne pouvait pas s'engager, Ianto ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Il lui était indispensable, comme boire, manger ou respirer. Il n'imaginait pas une vie sans Jack. Même si celui-ci ne voyait pas en eux un couple, il était, dans l'esprit de Ianto, son seul amour.

L'homme en jogging lui tint la porte pour le laisser sortir et ils marchèrent, épaule contre épaule vers Gwen et son époux.

Jack était heureux que le jeune homme ne l'ait pas abandonné en le laissant croupir dans ce tombeau. Il réprima un frisson en repensant à ce qu'il avait subi. Plus que la vie, Ianto lui avait sauvé l'esprit. Il l'avait retrouvé alors que l'horreur de sa situation le rendait fou. Il n'avait pas voulu croire que son équipe allait venir à sa rescousse. Il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Gwen avait même entraîné son mari dans cette équipée et Ianto l'avait arraché à sa tombe.

Celui-ci était capable de tout pour lui. Jack savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et cela lui continuait de lui faire peur. Son expérience séculaire de l'amour empirait la situation car il savait ce qui allait se passer. Les premiers signes étaient apparus, Ianto devenait possessif, toujours derrière lui, jaloux. Ils s'étaient accrochés la veille alors que le jeune homme insistait une nouvelle fois pour savoir où il se rendait, ce qu'il faisait. Jack n'aimait pas rendre des comptes et cette attitude nouvelle chez le jeune homme l'avait agacé. Il était parti sur une réplique cinglante sans même l'écouter.

Jack savait ce qu'il désirait, ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il n'était pas dupe mais il jouait les imbéciles lorsque Ianto devenait plus sentimental. Il s'était fourvoyé en pensant vivre auprès de lui une simple aventure. Celle-ci durait depuis un certain temps déjà et c'était un couple qu'ils formaient l'un et l'autre. Il s'arrêta brutalement, le cœur soudain figé. Il croisa son regard confiant et son cœur repartit, à un rythme plus rapide. Il l'aimait et l'acceptait, malgré ses peurs et la conscience qu'il n'était qu'éphémère face à lui. Mais il refusait de le perdre.

- merci de m'avoir sauvé, dit il rompant son silence, mais rien ne t'y obligeait.

- Je te suivrais toujours, dit lentement Ianto d'une voix confiante.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Jack qui l'embrassa tendrement, le cœur serré. Il s'était attendu à une telle réponse. Il n'eut pas le cœur de le repousser encore une fois. Le temps se chargerait malheureusement de les séparer, comme il l'avait éloigné de tous les êtres qu'il avait aimés.

Chaque fois que Jack s'engageait dans une relation, chaque fois qu'il déclarait ses sentiments, l'issue était fatale. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ses amours s'éloignaient en lui déchirant le cœur et il se retrouvait seul. Pendant des décennies, il avait tenté de se protéger, mais l'amour est toujours le plus fort. Il se glisse et s'immisce dans les moindres failles avant de gouverner la raison. Ianto n'était pas le premier à faire céder la carapace de glace recelant son cœur. Mais auprès de lui, il retrouvait son humanité chèrement enfouie. Il retrouvait des comportements humains. Loin de le réconforter cette idée lui fit mal. Il savait de quoi les humains sont capables par amour. Il savait qu'il en résultait le pire comme le meilleur.

Jack se méfiait de ses propres sentiments et jusqu'où ils pouvaient l'entraîner tandis que Ianto ne trichait pas. Celui-ci ne dissimulait rien, acceptant la vie qu'il lui faisait vivre, une vie dangereuse, pleine d'adrénaline, lui accordant sa pleine confiance. Il s'arrêta brutalement, le cœur soudain figé. Il croisa son regard confiant et son cœur repartit, à un rythme plus rapide. Il l'aimait et l'acceptait, malgré ses peurs et la conscience qu'il n'était qu'éphémère face à lui.

Que faire avec un homme qui acceptait tout de lui ? Jack l'ignorait et en voyant le regard enamouré de Ianto, il sentit son cœur se glacer sous l'effet d'un sinistre pressentiment. Jusqu'où irait-il ? Combien de temps encore encaissera-t-il avant de le quitter d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Ces questions lancinantes laminèrent son âme alors qu'ils retrouvaient les deux autres Gallois. Il ne trouvait aucune solution au piège tendu par ses sentiments. Il resta troublé une bonne partie de la matinée, passant plus de temps à s'interroger qu'à se pencher sur le problème des enfants.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça donne toujours de la motivation (bon, je sais que se motiver sur Children of Earth demande plus de force que pour la saison 1 ou 2, mais que devrais-je dire ? Que l'histoire n'est pas encore finie, malgré tout. Ok, je rêve... mais c'est aussi pour ça que j'écris^^)


	30. Chapter 30

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité... et maintenant me faire plaisir... c'est important d'aimer ce qu'on fait, non ? Alors tant pis si ça ne plait pas^^

**Beta** :

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre hommes, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

NB2 : Joyeux anniversaires aux filles du mois d'Avril !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30<br>**

* * *

><p>Journal de Ianto 10 juin 2009<p>

« Comment Jack a-t-il pu vivre avec une chose pareille ? Ces actions devaient lui dévorer le cœur. A moins que son cœur soit si dur qu'il ne l'ait même pas touché.

Il est capable de se dissocier des pires actions de sa vie. Il a dû apprendre à mettre derrière un mur inexpugnable tout ce qu'il a connu comme horreur, pour se protéger l'esprit. Mais le jour où ce mur s'écroulera, Jack sera pulvérisé.

Que cache-t-il d'autre ? Devoir protéger les intérêts du plus grand nombre. Combien de fois a-t-il déjà fait ce choix ? Mais échanger des enfants contre un remède ? Comment a-t-il pu vivre avec une telle culpabilité ?

Je savais que derrière cette façade étincelante, se cachent de lourds secrets. Pourtant j'étais loin de m'imaginer que cela aurait une résonnance jusqu'ici.

Apparemment immortel ou non, on doit toujours faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Comment a-t-il réussi à surmonter les remords et la culpabilité ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais parler de cet accord entre eux et lui ? Sans doute parce que cela renvoyait une image de lui, isolé, solitaire, dure et cruelle ?

Je sais qu'il n'a pas pu traverser le temps sans en emprunter l'implacabilité. Je le sais. Mais je sais que ce que j'éprouve est réel, dense, suffisamment fort pour supporter sa dureté et son incapacité à s'engager. Je suis pourtant prévenu, je sais ce qui m'attendant en l'aimant, lui collant aux basques comme une ombre. Combien ai-je pu la jalouser celle-ci, toujours à ses côté, toujours proche de lui.

J'ai tenté de lui parler tout à l'heure. Il m'a envoyé promener, comme s'il ne voulait rien partager avec moi. Il m'a caché avoir une fille, et même un petit-fils. Il s'inquiète pour eux, je le sens. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne un couple, faire front pour soutenir l'autre. Je me fiche de ses secrets. Quand il sera là, je lui dirais encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

C'est lui qui me harcelait, maintenant, c'est moi. Je t'aime, Jack. Je suis désolé, tu dis que je ne dois pas. Je veux pourtant te prouver que je suis un homme sur lequel compter, sur lequel te reposer, auquel tout avouer. »

Une larme roula sur le papier couvert d'une écriture fine, l'écriture d'Ianto Jones. Jack releva la tête sans essuyer ses pleurs. Il n'avait plus aucune honte à pleurer dans ce bar en lisant le journal intime. Pourquoi en aurait-il ? Il était Jack et Jack prenait conscience de l'amour que le jeune homme lui portait. Mais cette fois, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus lire ces pages noircies durant les heures calmes avant le rush d'excitation d'une mission difficile. Son journal était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de lui, ce petit carnet et des souvenirs trop douloureux pour sa mémoire. Il soupira en faisant signe au serveur de remplir à nouveau son verre d'un liquide aussi translucide que l'eau avec une teneur en alcool introuvable sur Terre. Sto était une planète sur laquelle on pouvait trouver l'oubli quand on pouvait se le payer. Il avait fini par atterrir ici après avoir quitté la Terre, emportant son chagrin loin d'un monde qui avait vu le Capitaine brûler tous ses vaisseaux. Il avala d'un trait l'alcool glacial et replongea dans le déchiffrage des pattes de mouche de son ancien amant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lisait son journal. Sa lecture était ce qui l'avait ramené à Torchwood, la première fois qu'ils avaient été séparés. Il y avait découvert les sentiments que le jeune homme y cachait. Il avait voulu lui donner une chance et il s'était lui-même pris au piège. Petit à petit une faille s'était ouverte en lui, laissant s'enraciner un amour qui le faisait à présent profondément souffrir. La manière dont il lui avait été arraché gravait son souvenir dans son âme. Ses doigts serrèrent convulsivement les pages du journal tandis que son cœur battait plus vite sous le choc d'un souvenir douloureux.

Son image passa devant ses yeux, un homme grand, portant à merveille le costume et la cravate, la bouche ourlée d'un zeste d'humour et les yeux pétillants d'amour. Cette simple image le faisait réagir et remuer son âme d'une douleur terrible.

C'était pour cela que Seriath* avait ramené son fantôme pour le piéger. Elle avait presque failli réussir et le monde aurait été bien différent sans la résolution du Gallois. Il avait refermé la faille après lui avoir dit adieu. Ianto Jones avait sauvé le monde !

Cette pensée n'adoucissait ni son chagrin ni sa douleur. Il lui manquait terriblement. Il soupira lourdement, attirant les regards de ses voisins de comptoirs. "Au revoir, Ianto" Ces mots étaient toujours aussi difficiles à prononcer. Il referma le journal intime et le rangea en sécurité tout contre son cœur. Il savait qu'il devait clore une page de sa vie mais jamais celle-ci n'avait été plus douloureuse.

Il l'avait avoué à Gwen lorsqu'il avait quitté la Terre. Il se rappelait ses yeux verts, humides, son corps tendu par la grossesse, son sourire embué de larmes. Il lui avait dit adieu à elle aussi avant de regarder la Terre s'éloigner à travers la baie du croiseur intergalactique venu le récupérer. Il avait eu une impression étrange en la voyant devenir de plus en plus petite dans un écrin d'étoile. Il avait eu la sensation d'être vraiment ce point fixe qui causait autant de désastres autour de lui. Un point fixe ébranlé et le monde était bouleversé. Tout était fini dans cette vie, il devait envisager une nouvelle vie, un nouveau nom, une nouvelle personnalité. Il l'avait fait tant de fois, pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?

Mais un cœur rempli de souvenirs ne peut pas oublier comme ça et alors que le serveur lui donnait un papier plié en deux, il se redressa et croisa le regard triste d'un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ici. Le Docteur, son Docteur venait d'apparaître devant lui. Ce regard tendre l'émut et le rasséréna. Le Docteur était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre. Il connaissait sûrement l'enfer qu'il endurait. Jack retint l'envie de courir après lui. Il avait compris en un seul regard que le Seigneur du Temps venait lui dire adieu. C'était le signe que cette vie était terminée.

Il déplia le papier et y lut un nom qui le fit hausser un sourcil. Le Docteur lui désigna du regard un homme venu s'accouder au bar. Jack sourit, ravalant son chagrin. Le Docteur lui ouvrait une nouvelle page. Par ce geste, il tentait d'adoucir sa peine, un cadeau de consolation pour le départ des deux hommes qu'il aimait. Ils se saluèrent, comme deux âmes esseulées peuvent le faire. Jack baissa les yeux sous le poids de sa peine et lorsqu'il les releva, le Docteur avait disparu. Il sut que jamais il ne le reverrait sous cette incarnation.

- Alors Alonso**, vous me suivez ?

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? s'étonna le jeune homme au teint clair en le scrutant du regard.

Les anciens acquis de Jack Harkness remontèrent à la surface. Il se faisait flirteur par habitude, plus que par envie. Comme si ignorer sa douleur la ferait taire.

-Je suis un peu télépathe, répondit-il en souriant, s'imitant lui-même.

- Savez-vous à quoi je pense en ce moment-même ?

- oh yeah ! dit Jack en finissant son verre.

Il jouait avec le jeune homme, une attitude qu'il maîtrisait à merveille. Ce jeune homme, officier à en juger sa casquette armoriée, savait ce qu'il voulait et l'espace d'un instant, Jack s'imagina dans ses bras, sous ses baisers. Son corps se figea alors que sur le visage d'Alonso, se surimposait celui de Ianto. Son cœur se brisa à nouveau. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Alonso le regarda se lever et le saluer d'un sourire terrifiant de désespoir. Alonso hocha la tête avec une grimace désolée. Il sentait que cet homme n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, hanté par un fantôme.

Jack sortit, la tête vrombissante de chagrin. Il devait partir. Il se sentait trop vulnérable parmi les humains. Il lui fallait trouver la paix, partir encore plus loin, s'éloigner pour oublier. Sa place n'était plus parmi les humains. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de goût pour la vie d'ermite mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de calme et de silence, ce que ne lui offriraient jamais les rues animées de Bayus, la capitale de Sto.

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit bondir. Le jeune homme l'avait sûrement suivi et il allait devoir lui expliquer concrètement qu'il n'était pas intéressé, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Le visage qu'il découvrit sous la lumière intense des soleils de Sto l'étonna diamétralement. C'était décidément le jour des surprises, un autre signe que sa vie changeait. Un homme brun vêtu d'une veste rouge vif à moitié ouverte le secouait amicalement.

- John, laissa échapper le Capitaine d'une voix sous le choc.

Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir arpenter les rues étincelantes de la cité la plus éloignée de la Terre qu'il avait pu atteindre en croiseur stellaire. Il avait le teint pâle des voyageurs fraichement débarqués et l'air insolent qui lui seyait tant. Ses cheveux bouclaient

- Commandant Hart, je t'en prie, Jack ! Je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Je t'ai suivi à la trace. Un grand Capitaine déprimé qui passe de bar en bar sans même draguer, ça attire forcément l'attention.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé à Londres.

Hart sourit doucement alors que Jack le regardait bouche bée, les yeux brillants. Hart était son passé comme il avait cru Ianto son futur. Son arrivée le prenait totalement par surprise. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mort d'Owen et Toshiko mais visiblement il avait gardé l'œil sur lui. Le découvrir ici le laissa sans voix et il sentit ses remparts contre ses émotions si chèrement défendus se rompre sous le choc. Il chancela et Hart l'enlaça.

- Viens, dit le brun, en appuyant sur le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet.

Sans que Jack ne se débatte cette fois-ci, il l'emporta à travers un vortex spatial. Ils se rematérialisèrent près de la console de commandement d'un étroit vaisseau spatial. L'habitacle croulait sous un capharnaüm et paraissait ancien. Mais Jack n'y prêta pas attention. Hart le serra plus fort, sentant son grand corps se contracter contre le sien. Il retenait ses larmes mais lorsque Hart tapota son dos doucement en soufflant des mots de compassion à son oreille, il laissa éclater sa peine.

De lourds sanglots ravagèrent son être. Il avait réussi à tenir jusqu'ici mais à présent qu'il était dans les bras de Hart, ses nerfs craquaient et il déversa sa peine sur l'épaule compatissante. Hart le garda dans ses bras le temps qu'il se ressaisisse. Après un moment qui sembla atrocement long à John, Jack finit par se reprendre.

- Je porte la poisse, dit Jack d'une voix atone.

- Ne dis pas que tu attire la poisse sur un croiseur galactique, ça porte malheur.

- Je suis déjà maudit, fit Jack en le relâchant, la vue troublée par ses larmes qui s'étanchaient enfin, souriant bravement à la grimace du commandant.

Sous le regard inquiet de Hart, il recomposa son visage et son attitude, épuisé par cette tourmente d'émotions qui avait eu raison de lui. Il lui offrit un masque neutre, démenti par la lourdeur glauque qui nageait dans ses yeux

Il découvrit du regard l'étrange bazar qui régnait dans le cockpit. Hart attrapa divers objets pour les ranger avec une expression singulière, un mélange de fierté et de honte. Jack eut le temps d'y trouver un os de skapöel, une horloge perpétuelle, des bijoux d'origine indéterminés et des armes, beaucoup d'armes. John ne changeait décidément pas. La provenance de ce trésor ne devait sans doute pas être totalement légale. Mais Jack s'en moquait. Hart le comprenait. Ils venaient tout deux de la même époque et le voir près de lui, si semblable à lui-même lui donnait l'impression d'être jeune à nouveau. Il savait pourtant que c'était illusoire.

- Viens, mon pote, je vais te trouver une place pour le voyage. Bienvenue sur le Faucon millénium.

- Encore Starwars, fit Jack en relevant la tête.

Avoir regarder ce film en compagnie d'Owen faisait partie de ses bons souvenirs. Jamais Jack ne s'était autant amusé devant un film depuis Charlie Chaplin. A croire que Lucas avait fait un tour au 51ème siècle et avait voulu en témoigner. La parade nuptiale des nounours de l'espace avait été particulièrement bien reconstituée. Il s'en souvenait encore. Un léger sourire dansa sur ses lèvres, auquel John répondit soulagé de son changement d'humeur.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Sur l'Etoile Noire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu y fais ?

- Je drague Vador, j'adore l'entendre souffler dans mon cou.

- Plus sérieusement, demanda Jack.

- J'ai un travail stable et une mutuelle, dit Hart en secouant une bouteille poussiéreuse, où un liquide ambré glissait contre ses parois. Comme beaucoup de gens, je suis honnête. Je dirais que tu m'as ouvert les yeux.

- Tu ne me feras pas avaler cela. Tu aimes trop le danger et le défi que constitue une bonne arnaque.

- Je te promets Jack, ne cherche pas, dit Hart en le faisant asseoir sur une banquette à l'aspect métallique mais incroyablement confortable. Un lit à reconnaissance de forme, il n'en avait pas vu depuis des siècles, littéralement.

- C'est quoi ton travail ? demanda le Capitaine, en savourant l'assise.

- Je prends et je transporte des marchandises.

- Toi marchand ? tu n'en as pas l'étoffe. C'est une arnaque. Tu fais quoi « apparition-trou noir –disparition », ou « regarde mon bras, c'est pas mon bras » ou « la parabole du fou » ?

- Goûte ça, dit Hart en lui tendant un verre sans lui répondre.

Jack renifla le liquide qui roulait dans son verre. Il en reconnut l'odeur immédiatement. Le cru en revanche était plus difficile à distinguer. Il n'était pas suffisamment expert.

- Du whisky ? dit-il en soulevant un sourcil.

- C'est ce qui rapporte le plus en ce moment. La qualité terrienne, c'est fou le succès que ça a, même à travers les siècles, finit Hart en avalant son verre.

- Tu fais de la contrebande. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- Pas exactement, disons que j'ai une accréditation pour me monter hostile envers certaines catégories de personnes.

- Tu es trafiquant ?

- Non, corsaire, avoue que c'est plus noble, non ? Tu as devant toi le commandant Hart le Magnanime.

Jack leva un sourcil.

- ok, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé.

- Ça se voit. Certains ont plus de talent que d'autres pour nommer les choses et…

Jack blêmit et s'arrêta brusquement. Il avala son verre d'un coup sec. John se mordit la lèvre, remonter le moral de Jack allait être plus compliqué que prévu si une phrase aussi banale le bouleverser.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hart doucement, le poussant à lui parler.

De tous ses nombreux amants, Jack avait toujours été son préféré, sans doute un reste de leur vie commune, un reste d'affection. Cinq ans, c'est long, surtout pour eux. Instinctivement, ils partageaient cette intimité qui lie un couple même séparé. C'est pour cette raison qu'il osait lui poser la question qu'il s'était souvent posé. Que s'est-il passé ? Il n'avait pu le savoir, le secret avait été bien gardé. Mais il voyait le résultat. Son désespoir lui vrillait le cœur. Il se sentait même un peu jaloux du Gallois qui avait fait chavirer son ami. Il prit son courage à deux mains car supporter Jack à travers ce chagrin n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais parfois Jack n'était pas plaisant.

- J'ai tout perdu, commença Jack en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Eye Candy, souffla Hart.

- Pas seulement, j'ai perdu ma fille, mon petit-fils, entraîné Ianto à la mort. Deux fois.

- hum, je devrais me méfier de toi en effet. Tu as déjà entendu parler du karma ? Tu payes la conséquence de tes actes.

Jack lui décocha un regard noir. John avait voulu être drôle mais il avait visé en plein cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin que son ancien compagnon tourne le couteau dans la plaie.

- Pas besoin de me fusiller du regard. Raconte-moi.

Il avait envie de l'aider, comprendre ce qui ternissait autant l'âme du Capitaine. Il voulait connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, mais connaissant Jack, il avait certainement déjà refermé cette page de sa vie.

Jack le souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur. Il le voulait mais son cœur saignant ne pouvait oublier. Ses attaches au monde étaient trop profondes pour être tranchée d'un seul coup. Il ne pouvait oublier ses amours, ses expériences, ses vies passée.

Jack parla, il se libéra de ses mois de chagrin à arpenter la Terre dans l'oreille de celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami intime. Par bien des points, cela correspondait parfaitement à Hart, le sexe en plus. Il le connaissait parfaitement, depuis longtemps. Il connaissait une version de lui plus jeune, plus légère, moins déprimée.

Hart l'écouta patiemment alors qu'il lui expliquait les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire 456, posant des questions sur la nature de la créature. Il avait toujours été passionné par les créatures meurtrière, manipulatrices et sans scrupule. Jack se laissait entraîner dans cette conversation, soulagé de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre, du moins certaines parties, l'immortalité en moins.

John lui tapota l'épaule alors que Jack lui parler de la dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré Ianto, les mots échangés qui lui avaient brisés le cœur, l'amour qu'ils partageaient.

- Je le reconnais bien là, Eye Candy. Je savais bien que c'était ton type d'homme dès le début. Je t'aurais bien ouvert les yeux si je n'avais pas été un peu jaloux de l'effet qu'il te faisait.

- Tu le savais bien avant moi, alors que j'ai mis du temps à pouvoir le comprendre.

- Tu as lutté contre tes sentiments, Jack, demanda John doucement en lui reversant un verre. C'est difficile, hein ?

- Oui, souffla l'homme à demi-effondré, mais le pire c'est de l'avoir perdu deux fois à cause de Torchwood, à cause de moi. Je voulais tellement le revoir que j'ai failli détruire le monde pour quelques minutes de plus avec lui.

John resta perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait écouté Jack lui expliquer tout ce qui lui avait été arraché en moins d'une semaine. Cela faisait six mois maintenant mais Jack était toujours aussi éprouvé. Il ployait sous le poids du chagrin et de la culpabilité. Il ne pouvait plus mourir, il ne pouvait échapper à la douleur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Hart prit conscience que l'existence de Jack était bien plus complexe et difficile qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Son cœur se serra et il prit une décision en versant à nouveau un verre à Jack.

- Tu n'es pas tenté par un petit tour dans le passé ? demanda-t-il en caressant son bracelet. Un simple coup de pouce à la réalité, comme dans l'ancien temps.

- Si, évidemment, mais c'est impossible, souffla Jack d'un ton las, cela changerait la réalité du monde. Je ne dois pas croiser mon propre chemin. Je trouble déjà suffisamment les lignes du temps. C'était écrit. Je suis un point fixe dans le temps et l'histoire, je fais partie de l'histoire. Si je modifie mon passé, je modifie la ligne du temps de manière drastique. Ce n'est pas simplement un réajustement façon Agent du temps. C'est réécrire l'histoire elle-même. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière

- même si tu revenais en 1965 et empêcher ces créatures de capturer des enfants ? Je veux dire, cela remettrait les choses en place!

- non, on ne peut pas, cela modifierait trop de choses.

- Mais ça, tu ne peux pas le savoir, si tu refuses d'agir. C'est ton problème Jack, tu subis les actions sans réagir. On croirait que tu attends les ennuis. Où est ta bravoure, ton panache ?

- avec Ianto, répondit tristement Jack, cerné par l'épuisement.

Il se sentait si étrangement fatigué, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Peut-être même un peu trop. Il releva la tête avec difficulté, les yeux troubles, le cœur saisi par une interrogation glaciale. Il avait peur de comprendre où John voulait en venir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Allons Jack, tu ne reconnais même pas tes propres créations ? Un simple inhibiteur associé à un fixateur de mémoire. Je me suis toujours demandé si ce n'était pas l'antidote du retcon qu'on utilisait dans le temps. Tu vas dormir un peu, le temps de notre petit voyage.

- Pourquoi ? Que fais-tu ?

- Je répare tes conneries, mon amour, fit Hart en l'embrassant doucement, soulevant ses jambes pour l'allonger sur la banquette, que ferais-tu sans moi ? Arrête de lutter, tu vas te faire péter le cerveau. Non, sérieusement, reprit-il alors que Jack tentait à nouveau de se lever. Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer

- Je vais te tuer. Tu n'as pas le droit, fit Jack, en respirant lentement dans l'espoir de ralentir la drogue dans la conquête de son organisme. Mais ses membres ne lui répondaient déjà plus.

- J'en ai le droit, rétorqua fièrement Hart, c'était la mission de l'Agence du Temps, tu t'en souviens ? Réparer les conneries des voyageurs temporels, éviter des catastrophes !

- Ce qui s'est passé était écrit, ça devait se passer, laissa échapper Jack, combattant la langueur qui s'emparait de son cerveau. Sa langue s'alourdissait et ses yeux se fermaient de leur propre volonté.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda John amusé par ses efforts de résistance.

- Je suis un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace, ce qui m'arrive doit nécessairement se passer. Une seule modification dans mon passé pourrait être pire que ne rien faire, bien pire. Des millions pourraient mourir par ma faute.

- Rien n'est moins sûr, Jack ! s'écria John en réglant ses appareils sur une date et un lieu précis. Tu dis que tu troubles déjà les lignes du temps par ta seule présence. C'est le devoir de l'Agence d'intervenir pour éviter de telles fluctuations. Règle n°1: Isoler les nexus temporels ou à défaut les contrôler.

- Je croyais qu'éthiquement les agents du temps ne doivent pas intervenir pour leurs intérêts personnels, rétorqua Jack en grinçant des dents, luttant desesperément contre la drogue qui contrôlait maintenant son corps.

- C'est la beauté de la chose, nous ne somme plus agent du temps, dit Hart. Nous sommes libres. Et puis, qui te dit que cela devait obligatoirement se passer ?

- Docteur, mon Docteur…

- Laisse-toi aller, dit Hart, tendrement, je prends tout en charge. La faute et les remords.

Jack tenta de souleva sa main pour prendre appui pour se lever. Mais ses muscles paralysés par la drogue ne lui répondaient plus. Il frissonnait. Il ne pouvait plus parler, plus bouger, son cerveau refusait de rester éveillé. Le Capitaine gémit alors que l'inconscience le happait et l'emportait dans ses limbes sombres. John avait toujours eu la main un peu lourde avec les drogues. Le réveil allait être difficile.

oOoOo

1965 Écosse.

Dans une nuit froide et brumeuse, un car d'enfants empruntait les routes désertes de la lande écossaise. A son bord, une toute fraîche équipe d'Unit, un Capitaine glacial et quelques scientifiques enthousiasmés par leur découverte. Ils avaient réussi à nouer le contact avec une entité extraterrestre pour la première fois de toute l'humanité. C'était ce qu'ils pensaient, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient, c'était ce qui les rendait si vulnérables.

456, c'était ainsi qu'ils nommaient les aliens, du nom de la fréquence où ils communiquaient du fin fond de l'univers. Ces êtres avaient proposé de les aider. Ils savaient ce qui se passait sur Terre, cette épidémie de grippe qui menaçait l'humanité d'extinction, plus terrible que la grippe espagnole de 1918. Ils promettaient un remède en échange de quelques enfants. Le gouvernement avait été réticent et sceptique au départ, mis les 456 avaient juré ne faire aucun mal aux enfants et de les aider à sauver la Terre, il s'était fait à l'idée du sacrifice. Certains membres du Conseil avaient même émis l'idée que les enfants allaient faire de grandes découvertes et que ce serait certainement le début d'une entente fructueuse.

Le choix entériné par le Premier Ministre en session extraordinaire avait soulevé le cœur de Jack mais il s'était exécuté. Il était l'homme de la situation selon eux, on lui avait ordonné d'apporter les enfants car « il ne faisait pas de sentiment ». Un homme sans attache dans un monde qu'il avait juré de protéger. Il était la personne idéale pour conclure cet accord de manière occulte. Il était habitué à traiter avec les aliens.

Il avait également accepté de le faire car rencontrer de telles créatures pouvait lui permettre de revoir son Docteur. Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps, Jack intervenait à chaque événement impliquant des extraterrestres, cherchant la présence de son ami. Rien de ce qui pouvait toucher sa terre chérie ne devait lui être inconnu. Leur présence devrait l'attirer sur cette lande et Jack espérait maintenant que son ami se montre pour faire cesser ce marchandage ignoble. Mais ils arrivèrent bientôt au lieu de rencontre sans qu'une cabine bleue ne les arrête. Ils attendirent sagement la réponse du 456 lorsqu'ils lui firent savoir qu'ils étaient arrivé au rendez-vous. Elle ne se fit pas tarder.

- Envoyez les enfants.

Jack accompagna les orphelins vers une hutte herbue qui apparaissait dans la lueur de puissants projecteurs, nimbés de brume. Un à un, il les vit disparaître dans l'orbe lumineuse. Les scientifiques reçurent avec soulagement la transmission tant attendue, apportant la guérison à des millions de malades. Les créatures se révélaient honnêtes, en respectant la parole donnée. Ils avaient craint qu'elles ne se jouent d'eux depuis le début. Le sacrifice des douze enfants s'était révélé utile finalement, à défaut d'être moral. Jack se sentait malade, le cœur lourd de haine envers lui-même. Le Docteur n'était pas venu et il avait sacrifié des enfants contre une formule chimique. Il avait parié et échoué. Le remords était immense et sa peine terrible. Monsieur Dekker, un sourire écœurant aux lèvres allait ranger l'appareil lorsque celui-ci se mit à nouveau à grésiller. Hâtivement il décoda le message et le lut d'un ton étonné.

- Récupérez les enfants. Il fait froid là-haut. Un ami.

Le message les mit en effervescence. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui était cet ami mystérieux ?

Jack sourit en songeant à son extraordinaire ami. Il avait eu raison de croire en lui. Il n'avait pas pu laisser une telle chose arriver sur Terre**.** Il soupira d'aise en regardant les enfants remonter dans le bus. Finalement, tout s'était bien terminé mais il aurait aimé revoir son vieil ami. Une fois encore, ils se manquaient de peu. Jack avait intégré Torchwood pour avoir une petite chance de revoir le Docteur et savait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du moment où il pourrait à nouveau le saluer. Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne et le tira de ses pensées. Il baissa le regard sur un garçon, à peine plus âgé que les autres. Il avait les yeux brillants et prononça un seul mot avant de monter dans le car.

- Merci.

Jack le regarda avec étonnement avant de remiser cet épisode dans sa vaste mémoire. Il ne devait finalement se rappeler de Clément MacDonald quarante quatre ans plus tard et comprendre que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous manqué avec le Docteur qui avait tout changé à cet instant. Mais pour l'heure, il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, ne plus travailler aveuglément pour le gouvernement. Torchwood devait servir d'autres buts. Tant que l'Institut se plierait aux besoins du Conseil d'Etat, Jack aurait toujours le rôle d'un homme à tout faire, celui du barbouze sans cœur. Il n'était pas une machine sans sentiment et la position dans laquelle il se trouvait l'écœurait. Il savait ne pas être le seul à vouloir quitter Torchwood, Lucia Moretti*** en avait assez également de répondre à des ordres qui mettaient en péril son humanité. Jack eut un sourire tendre en pensant à la belle Italienne de 20 ans qui avait eu un coup de cœur pour lui. A eux deux, ils pouvaient sûrement s'offrir une échappée belle en toute romance. Qui aurait pu lui reprocher profiter de la vie ? Depuis presque un siècle qu'il attendait le Docteur, il avait bien mérité une pause à cette attente interminable. Torchwood ne lui apporterait jamais rien de bon s'il n'était pas capable de métamorphoser cet Institut dont les valeurs étaient si opposé à celle de son ami. Torchwood avait besoin d'une révolution.

* * *

><p>Note <em>(parce que bon parfois, on a la mémoire qui flanche) <em>

_* Seriath, une force démoniaque qui cherche à venir sur Terre en utilisant la memoire des morts, la faille dans The House of the Dead. _

_** Alonso Frame compagnon éphémère du Docteur dans Une croisière autour de la Terre, scène de The End of Time. _

_*** Lucia Moretti, mère d'Alice Carter, morte en 2006._

Pour tout autre question, avis, commentaire, n'hésitez pas !

A suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité... voir plus.

**Beta** : Aviva (merci de t'être dévouée)

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre hommes, ne restez pas sur cette page, voyons !

**NB²:** si vous n'avez pas lu "T**he House of the Dead**", risque de spoiler, mais vous pouvez aller lire le script sur hypnotorch, voir le lien sur mon profil (tout frais édité). Légère évocation de Web of lies, la web-série Miracle day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31<br>**

* * *

><p><em>«You'll Find Better LoveStrong As It Ever Was/Deep As a River Runs/Warm As the Morning Sun/please Remember Me »_

Ianto s'éveilla en sursaut, appuyant un peu fort sur le réveil qui tomba. Il se lova dans ses draps, cherchant la chaleur de Jack. Sa place était vide, comme souvent le matin. Un regard au réveil au sol lui apprit qu'il était encore tôt. 7h00, Jack devait sûrement prendre la température de la ville à cette heure et rentrerait plus tard pour se réchauffer dans ses bras et lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Il adorait ces moments où ils étaient seuls, proches l'un de l'autre.

Ianto repensa à son rêve, il lui avait parut si étrange, si vivant qu'il s'en souvenait encore. Il frissonna, comme pris d'un pressentiment. Tout le contenu de son rêve se déversa dans son cerveau. Il se rappela une pièce, un pub sans doute rempli d'une foule de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et il attendait Jack impatiemment au milieu d'un pub plein à craquer.

Tous étaient venus pour assister à une séance de spiritisme, la dernière semblait-il. Le Capitaine était arrivé dans un grand souffle glacial qui avait fait s'éteindre toute les lumières. Son cœur battit follement en revoyant les traits de Jack contractés par la détermination. Celui-ci lui apprenait qu'il était mort, qu'il fermait la faille et qu'il l'aimait. C'était là le truc le plus étrange en réalité.

Ianto renifla, c'était un rêve bizarre qui lui laissait une impression rémanente très forte. Il se passa la main sur le visage, ce rêve avait été si vivide, si clair qu'il en tremblait encore en y pensant. Son subconscient devait sûrement être perturbé pour lui faire vivre un rêve pareil.

Il s'enroula dans sa couette et attrapa son oreiller avant de se rendormir en pensant à son amant qui n'allait plus tarder. Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui le réveilla après quelques minutes plus tard lui sembla-t-il.

- Mouih... murmura-t-il ensommeillé dans le combiné.

- Ianto ? Tout va bien ? La voix de Gwen paraissait tendue, inquiète presque.

- Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça si tôt ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fabriqué avec Jack, mais il est tôt pour l'après-midi, c'est sûr.

- Il est quelle heure, demanda-t-il soudain glacé.

- 15 h 30 Ianto. Tu comprends pourquoi je m'inquiétais ?

- Bon sang ! J'arrive. Jack est avec toi ?

- Non, je croyais que vous vous étiez accordés une matinée de repos, c'est en ne vous voyant pas arriver que je me suis inquiétée. Jack n'est pas là ?

L'inquiétude passa largement à travers le combiné. Ianto soupira.

- Non… je pensais que... Enfin, laisse tomber. J'arrive.

- Ok, à tout de suite.

Gwen raccrocha et Ianto se prépara à toute vitesse. En se pressant, il ne mettrait que quelques minutes à arriver au Hub. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dormi si tard. Ok, il était fatigué depuis quelques semaines, avide de prendre des congés, mais tout de même… Jack aurait pu le réveiller.

Il l'appela et tomba immédiatement sur son répondeur « Harkness, rappelez plus tard ». Cela l'agaça et c'est d'une humeur noire qu'il rejoignit le Hub. Gwen l'attendait, prête à aller cavaler, le prédicteur localisait une activation près des Transports Lockwood et elle voulait s'assurer que Rhys ne courait aucun danger.

- Toujours pas de nouvelle de Jack ? demanda-t-elle avant de partir.

- Non. Je vais rechercher la puce GPS de son téléphone.

- Il n'a pas disparu comme ça depuis quand ?

- Depuis un an environ.

- Tu crois qu'il va nous faire ce coup-là tous les ans ? demanda Gwen en sondant son regard.

- Je ne l'espère pas, fit Ianto, exaspéré.

- As-tu élargi la zone de recherche ? Il peut se trouver n'importe où sur Terre, pas seulement à Cardiff.

- Je sais, Gwen, ça va prendre un peu de temps de le retrouver. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, c'est juste une activation, j'y vais en reconnaissance et puis, je passerai voir Rhys, Il dit que je le néglige en ce moment.

- Ah, sûrement !

- Tu sais que tu prends toujours sa défense...

- Qui le ferait sinon ?

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, tout de même.

- Tu ne le ménages pas non plus !

- Tu n'es pas obligé de passer ta mauvaise humeur sur moi, Ianto, se défendit Gwen en le foudroyant du regard.

Ianto soutint son regard vert. Il se sentait nerveux et exagérait peut-être, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser. Gwen sembla le comprendre car elle secoua la tête et partit rapidement. Ianto se retrouva seul dans le Hub désert. Il ne comptait plus les heures solitaires dans cette citadelle inversée. C'était son univers désormais, seulement éclairé par la présence de Jack. Autant dire qu'en son absence, il ne goûtait guère cette solitude.

Il vaqua à ses occupations, nourrit le ptérodactyle qui manqua de lui emporter deux doigts. Il n'avait pas eu à manger ce matin et était plutôt rancunier. Puis, ce fut le tour des weevils qui se montrèrent particulièrement nerveux à leur tour. Ils refusèrent de s'alimenter, inquiétant le Gallois. Il remonta dans le Hub pour noter cette modification du comportement qu'il trouvait particulièrement intéressante. C'était rare qu'un weevil ne mange pas ce qu'on lui tendait sur un plateau. Il s'interrogea sur la raison, mettant en route la vidéosurveillance sur les cellules afin d'analyser leurs comportements. Enfin, il s'accorda une pause pour prendre un café bien mérité devant l'écran de recherche, toujours en activité.

Jack n'apparaissait nulle part et son cœur se serra, où était-il parti cette fois ? Et pourquoi ? Leur dernière nuit avait été normale, peut-être un peu plus fatigante du fait de quelques positions innovantes dont Jack avait le secret. En matière de sexualité, il aimait la diversité et Ianto devait admettre qu'il appréciait les attentions, parfois sportives du Capitaine. Mais à bien y réfléchir, cela n'avait pas été différent des autres fois.

Non, rien n'avait laissé présager cette absence. D'ailleurs, Jack n'avait pas laissé de messages, ce qu'il faisait habituellement, enfin lorsqu'il y pensait. À croire qu'il ne parvenait pas à se mettre en tête que son compagnon de lit pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui. À trop vivre seul, il en avait oublié les petites choses de la vie de couple. Ianto se mordit les lèvres, ils ne formaient pas un couple. Il l'oubliait trop souvent. Être en couple signifiait se préoccuper de l'autre, vivre avec l'autre, se projeter dans l'avenir, ce que se refusait de faire Jack. Il ne souhaitait qu'une relation au présent, saupoudrée d'ici et maintenant.

De plus en plus, Ianto se sentait frustré par cette attitude. Il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir penser à l'avenir en compagnie de son Capitaine. C'était comme s'il devait s'attendre tous les jours à ce que Jack disparaisse de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, l'avait-il fait ? Jack Avait-il trouvé ailleurs un sens à sa vie ? Cette pensée lui fit mal. Il l'aimait profondément, Jack donnait un sens à la sienne et il n'était pas prêt à le laisser s'en aller, pas encore... jamais.

À 17 h 03, la faille activa comme prévu. Il continua de vaquer à ses occupations, mettre de l'ordre dans les rapports pour Unit, nettoyer sa nouvelle machine à café, vérifier sa recherche sur la puce de géolocalisation de Jack. Il ne le trouvait nulle part. En février 2007, c'est ainsi que Gwen l'avait retrouvé près du sarcophage nucléaire de Tchernobyl. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient jamais su ce que Jack faisait là-bas. Encore une aventure effacée de leur mémoire ! Il releva enfin la tête de son ouvrage. Gwen n'était toujours pas revenue. Sans doute allait-elle rentrer directement chez elle ? Elle aurait pu l'appeler. Elle aurait dû le rappeler, pensa-t-il soudain, avec une aiguille de glace lui perçant le cœur. Il avait été si absorbé par ses réflexions à propos de Jack, qu'il en avait oublié la jeune femme. Il l'appela sur son communicateur, pas de réponse. La pointe de glace s'épaissit. Il tenta le portable Rhys qui lui répondit.

- Eh Ianto, comment ça va ?

- Gwen est là ? demanda-t-il brièvement sans répondre à la question, alertant le robuste Gallois.

- Non… elle devait rentrer tôt, elle cuisine. Enfin, elle met un plat dans le micro-onde, tu la connais.

- Oui, Rhys, demande lui de me rappeler, je n'arrive pas à la joindre.

- C'est urgent ? C'est pour venir faire le zouave sur le terrain ? Parce que j'ai prévu ma soirée, moi. Après sa « cuisine », on va au cinéma.

- Non, c'est rien, dis-lui juste de me rappeler.

Et il raccrocha le cœur complètement glacé. Où pouvait bien être Gwen ? Il lança la recherche automatique. Elle avait parlé d'activation, à lui d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Rhys, mais le fait que Gwen ne réponde pas l'angoissait particulièrement. Après la disparition de Jack, celle de Gwen ? Il réprima un frisson, ne souhaitant pas laisser son esprit glisser vers cette pente. Il prit arme, torche, communicateur et un localisateur portable, créé par Toshiko. Il espéra que cela allait lui être utile sur le terrain.

oOoOo

Le localisateur émit un bruit mélodieux, il semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose. Ianto, qui conduisait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, posa les yeux sur la carte. Gwen semblait se trouver à quelques mètres seulement. Ianto claqua sa portière et descendit en courant de la voiture, suivant comme un fou l'indication du localisateur. Il aperçut bientôt une forme plus claire reposant sur du carton déchiré, contre le mur. Gwen ! Son cœur s'arrêta, elle ne bougeait même pas alors qu'il l'appelait. Il se précipita vers elle et la tourna vers lui en la secouant, mort d'angoisse. Le visage couvert de sang, les yeux grands ouverts, dilatés par une expression terrible, elle ne respirait pas.

Ianto se recula sous le coup de la compréhension avant de toucher sa peau. Elle était encore chaude. Il refusait qu'elle meure, pas comme ça, toute seule. Sa deuxième pensée fut pour Jack, puis Rhys. Comment leur expliquer ça ? Il la toucha anxieux, prit son pouls, imperceptible.

- Gwen, ne me lâche pas ! Gwen...

Il la déplaça pour débuter une manœuvre respiratoire. Il appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide des secours. Il commença à masser le cœur de la jeune femme. Dix fois avant d'insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons. Ses joues refroidissaient, ses lèvres étaient glacées, avec un goût de sang. Il surmonta sa répugnance pour insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons. Sa poitrine se gonfla. Il continua le massage, forcer le cœur à se remettre à battre sur la musique de Staying Alive, un vieux truc que Lisa lui avait appris ! Son appel atteignit le central de secours. Il cala le portable contre son oreille. Une voix demanda calmement ce qu'il se passait. Ianto continua son massage en demandant de l'aide.

- J'ai une femme, 33 ans en arrêt cardiaque. Je la masse déjà depuis deux minutes. Je n'ai toujours pas de pouls.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Angle Baislin Street et l'Avenue de Nantes. Venez vite.

- Un véhicule d'intervention a été envoyé sur les lieux. Continuez votre massage. Y a-t-il des personnes auprès de vous ?

- Non, je suis seul.

- Continuez comme vous faites. Notre équipe arrive dans cinq minutes.

L'opératrice avait un ton calme, professionnel qui soutenait l'espoir d'Ianto. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Gwen. Il ne le voulait pas. Il luttait contre la mort, contre ses muscles qui se tétanisaient contre la fatigue. Il vérifiait régulièrement son pouls toujours inexistant. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs : la première fois qu'il avait découvert l'immortalité de Jack. Mais Gwen n'était pas immortelle, elle était unique elle aussi mais mortelle. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, le soulagement l'emplit en voyant la lueur blafarde d'une ambulance arriver au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures. Les urgentistes le remplacèrent, équipés du matériel nécessaire, questionnant Ianto qui répondait sous le choc, une main tirant ses cheveux dans une attitude de profond désespoir.

- Ok, j'ai un pouls, filant, 110 pulsations. On l'emmène, Monsieur.

- Quel hôpital ?

- Saint Mary. Vous êtes son mari ?

- Non, je l'appelle, il va vous rejoindre. Tiens bon, Gwen, murmura-t-il, pour Rhys, pour Jack. Tiens bon.

Il pria silencieusement en montant dans le SUV, lui qui n'avait plus prié depuis la mort de Lisa. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte. Sans elle, plus d'équipe, sa disparition serait une véritable catastrophe. Elle ravagerait Jack.

Depuis la mort d'Owen et Toshiko, quelque chose s'était éteint en lui. La mort de Gwen achèverait de souffler cette flammèche fragile. Cela lui causerait une blessure terrible. Gwen, sa rivale dans le cœur de Jack. Cette rivalité avait toujours été vivace, pour l'un le cœur et pour l'autre le corps. Sans Gwen, Jack ne serait pas aussi humain et aussi proche de lui. Elle devait survivre. Elle allait survivre.

Deux heures plus tard, Ianto tendait une tasse de thé à Rhys. L'homme était décomposé, livide. Il serrait les poings nerveusement, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Ianto avait tenté de le rassurer. Elle était entre de bonnes mains, la tête avait été touchée mais son cœur était reparti. Rien n'y faisait, la peur régnait. Elle était en chirurgie depuis si longtemps. Il s'inquiétait et tentait de rassurer Rhys tant bien que mal.

Un médecin finit par arriver à 23 h 45. Il semblait professionnel mais dans ses yeux, Ianto crut y lire de l'espoir.

- Mrs Williams va s'en sortir. Le caillot qui provoquait un œdème au cerveau a été retiré. Elle est encore en salle de réveil. Les prochaines heures vont être cruciales.

- Je veux la voir, dit Rhys d'une voix étranglée.

Il se retenait de supplier, constata Ianto, soulagée par les nouvelles. Il vit le médecin hésiter avant d'acquiescer.

- D'accord, mais vous savez, ça peut être impressionnant. Elle est intubée, sous respirateur. Dès qu'elle montrera des signes d'éveil, nous lui retirerons. Les moniteurs sont là pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

Il s'éloigna avec Rhys, laissant Ianto soulagé dans la salle d'attente. Elle allait s'en sortir. Gwen était une battante. Il rassembla les affaires que Rhys avait abandonnées et s'installa confortablement pour attendre son retour. Dans son état, Rhys aurait du mal à conduire. Il allait le raccompagner. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé, savourant la chance de Gwen. Le soulagement l'entraîna dans le sommeil. Il s'éveilla brutalement au son de "You'll find better love" chanté par ce crooner anglais dont il avait le nom sur le bout de la langue.

Son cœur marqua un battement et il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus dans la salle d'attente froide et déserte de Saint Mary, mais dans sa chambre. L'information mit quelques secondes à arriver à son cerveau puis explosa. Il était de retour dans sa chambre sans le moindre souvenir après l'hôpital. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Il se leva en trombe, manquant de s'étaler dans les couvertures, répandues sur le sol dans sa hâte à quérir son téléphone. Il composa hâtivement le numéro de Gwen, trépignant d'impatience en entendant la première sonnerie puis une seconde et enfin la voix ensommeillée de Rhys.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il poliment Qui est-ce ?

Sa voix paraissait normale, bien qu'ensommeillée.

- Rhys, c'est Ianto, tout va bien ?

- À part le fait que tu nous appelles à 7 h du matin pour nous demander ça. Que s'est-il passé ? C'est encore Jack ? Il veut que Gwen le rejoigne.

Il avait l'air blasé, mais pas inquiet. Ianto cligna des paupières. Que se passait-il ? Son silence parut angoissant à Rhys qui reprit un peu plus vite.

- Ok, tu ne peux pas m'en parler. Je te passe Gwen, tiens ma puce, s'adressant visiblement à sa femme. C'est Ianto. Il a l'air bizarre. Oh, merde, le pain est en train de brûler.

Ianto avait la gorge sèche, incapable d'empêcher ses doigts de trembler. La veille, il avait cru la perdre. Il sentait encore son sang sur ses mains, l'odeur âcre et cuivré. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ses pensées étaient dispersées comme sous le souffle d'une explosion. La voix inquiète de Gwen le remit d'aplomb.

- Ianto ? Ça va ?

Il respira plus lentement. Il avait sûrement fait un cauchemar, si réel que chacun des détails était inscrit dans son esprit. Il se força à souffler pour se calmer.

- Oui, ça va... je devais juste t'appeler pour... pour m'assurer que tu allais bien.

- Merci Ianto de ta sollicitude, mais on se voit tout à l'heure au Hub donc...

- Je sais, mais j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix.

Sa gorge se noua. Elle resta muette, sidérée. Ianto n'était pas le plus démonstratif des hommes et ce soudain besoin de l'entendre était étrange, enfin 7 h n'était pas le meilleur moment de la journée pour discuter.

- Hum, on se voit tout à l'heure, Ianto.

- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas ta journée ? dit hâtivement le Gallois, reste avec Rhys. Je me débrouillerai.

- Ianto, je ne peux pas... on n'est que trois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, insista le jeune homme, en plus tu n'as pas pris de vacances depuis le mariage de Martha. Ça te fera du bien.

- Ok, se laissa-t-elle convaincre mais je passerai en fin de journée pour voir si vous n'êtes pas trop débordés.

- Si tu veux, fit-il soulagé qu'elle ait accepté.

- Ianto ? demanda-t-elle soudain d'un air pensif avant qu'il eut le temps de raccrocher.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

- _Une prémonition,_ manqua-t-il de répondre, mais ça l'aurait inquiété. C'est rien.

- Oh, je crois comprendre, dit Gwen d'un ton plus léger, vous voulez le Hub pour vous tout seuls ? Encore une idée de Jack ?

Elle éclata de rire avant de reprendre d'un ton alarmé.

- Ianto, faut que je te laisse, Rhys est en train d'attaquer le grille-pain avec un extincteur. À plus tard !

Elle raccrocha et Ianto soupira. Il fallait qu'il tire cette histoire au clair. Ce dont il se souvenait n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, mais qui sonnait comme un avertissement. Gwen était en sécurité chez elle.

Ses souvenirs étaient-ils réels ou bien imaginés ? Il les traitait comme s'il s'agissait d'une prémonition. Il fallait que ça marche, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. L'impression qu'il en avait, était si réaliste qu'il en frissonnait. Il appela Jack pour tomber sur sa boîte vocale. Le jour où Jack apprendrait à répondre au téléphone, l'univers changerait ! Il se prépara rapidement et prit la direction du Hub sans consulter l'horloge. Il tenta d'appeler Jack à nouveau, mais tomba encore sur sa boîte vocale. Il devait avoir éteint son portable ou bien se trouver dans une zone non couverte, comme dans les égouts.

En entrant dans la base, il alluma ordinateurs et lumière et commença à nourrir les habitants du Hub en finissant par Myfawny et sa tablette de chocolat quotidienne. Il prit seulement conscience de la bizarrerie de la journée lorsqu'il s'installa à sa station de travail. C'était le 8 juin à nouveau. Un sentiment d'étrangeté le saisit et sa gorge se noua. Il vérifia rapidement, lançant les informations en direct. Les mêmes événements se répétaient. Glacé, il vérifia les activations de la faille. Elle prédisait une ouverture à 17 h 03, exactement comme la veille. Il appela Jack à nouveau, pour le mettre au courant, mais il ne put le joindre.

Il se rejeta en arrière quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il espéra qu'il s'agissait de Jack. C'était Gwen, guillerette et l'air reposé.

- Merci Ianto, ça m'a fait du bien ce matin de pouvoir me reposer dit-elle après l'avoir embrassé gentiment. Où est Jack ?

_- Je m'en doutais,_ se dit Ianto, _nous y voilà, tout tourne toujours autant autour de Jack. Il répondit néanmoins. _Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

- C'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête ? lui demanda la Galloise en inspectant ses recherches.

- Non, pas vraiment... je viens... j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette journée.

- Tu as rêvé ! fit-elle péremptoire.

- C'est ce que je pensais au départ, mais il y a trop de détails. C'est le second 8 juin que je vis, je te jure.

- Ok, et comment s'est passé le premier ? Joyeusement ? demanda-t-elle en tordant le nez.

- Non. Tu étais gravement blessée.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre.

- Et ?

- J'ai cru que c'était une prémonition, une information pour te sauver la vie.

- Et donc, tu m'as demandé de rester chez moi pour aujourd'hui.

- Oui, mais maintenant, je ne sais plus si j'ai vraiment vécu cette journée Tout est si semblable et différent parce que... tu n'es pas venue travailler.

- Ok et Jack en pense quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre et hier non plus, enfin... Il hésita.

- Le hier qui est aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

- Ça va, ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais fou !

- Non, non, c'est juste aussi dingue que d'habitude. Une journée normale à Torchwood.

- Ouaip, dit-il en reprenant espoir. Mais je n'arrive pas à sortir cette idée de la tête. C'était horrible.

- À ce point ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu étais blessée, Gwen, lâcha-t-il avec désapprobation. Et j'ai dû te faire un massage cardiaque.

- Ok et qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe avec l'activation.

- Bien sûr, renifla-t-elle mais si tu y vas seul, tu vas te faire tuer. Si ça a réussi à m'abattre...

- C'est vrai qu'elle est coriace la Cooper, ironisa-t-il.

- Plus que toi, c'est certain et je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre à Jack que tu t'es fait tué bêtement.

- Ok, on y va ensemble, proposa-t-il, on se protégera mutuellement.

- Comme toujours, dit-elle, en se secouant la tête en se palpant les cheveux, parce que je le vaux bien.

- Ok, l'activation a lieu à 17 h 03. Allons-y maintenant. On verra mieux ce qu'il se passe. Je vais laisser un message à Jack pour lui dire où nous sommes.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil ironique qu'il encaissa vaillamment.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, dit-elle en riant, c'est juste que vous faites de plus en plus vieux couple.

- Ah, ah, ah, dit-il sans joie. C'est ce que me reproche Jack.

- Ah Désolée.

- Non, c'est bon, tu as raison. Je devrais le lâcher un peu.

- Sauf que tu ne peux pas, hein ?

- Non, tant que je serai vivant, je ne pourrai pas regarder ailleurs.

- Tu es amoureux, Ianto.

- C'est ma faiblesse et ma force, dit-il avec un sourire auquel elle répondit gentiment.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants et Gwen reprit doucement.

- Tu es la sienne également, Il a besoin de toi.

- Autant que de toi, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle détourna la tête, embarrassée. Elle le savait, mais se l'entendre dire par l'amant de Jack était assez étrange. Ianto reprit d'un sourire moqueur.

- Pour toi le cœur, pour moi le corps. Jack est à nous !

Elle fut touchée par la tristesse qui hantait son regard et ses traits. Il l'aimait et pensait réellement que le Capitaine l'aimait elle. Elle prit conscience qu'il avait toujours pensé de cette manière.

- Jack a fait le chemin inverse. Du corps au cœur et ses sentiments pour toi sont réels. Il a appris à t'aimer.

Ianto s'illumina, mais ne voulut pas continuer cette conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant, Gwen souhaitait en dire un peu plus.

- Je sais très bien que Jack et moi sommes proches mais ça n'aurait jamais été possible; nous avons trop de points communs et trop de divergences. Il a vécu tellement de vies. Il connaît trop la nature humaine, suffisamment pour se méfier de lui-même. Il t'a séduit pour toutes ces raisons, non ?

- Et bien plus, murmura Ianto pour lui-même.

- Ça, tu peux le garder pour toi, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusée. Je sais de quoi tu parles.

- Je ne sais pas si je suffis à Jack, mais je sais que tu es une amie.

Elle lui une accolade bourrue avant de reprendre les yeux brillants.

- Alors où sont les vilains aliens qui en veulent à ma peau ?

- Cela ne t'inquiète pas ?

- Un peu. Tu as eu une prophétie qui reprend tous les éléments de la journée. Ok, c'est une chance de l'utiliser.

- Mais d'où cela peut bien venir ?

- Champ subspatial, lié à la faille ou un artefact quelconque. Je ne sais pas, Jack le saurait sûrement.

- Mais il n'est pas là et nous devons bien faire quelque chose. Ne serait-ce que rester tranquillement ici ?

Gwen le regarda amusée par sa prudence. Ianto se laissa gagner par son enjouement.

- Ok, allons-y !

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

humm, désolée pour la lenteur à sortir ce chapitre ! merci de suivre cette fic et de me donner votre avis, c'est du fuel pour mes doigts (martyrisés)...


	32. Chapter 32

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité... voire plus.

**Beta** : Aviva (qui s'est risquée à me corriger. Merci !)

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre hommes, ne restez pas sur cette page.

**NB²:** risque de spoiler "**The House of the Dead**" mais contrairement à ce que j'ai dit dans le chap précédent, ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de le lire pour comprendre. J'y faisais seulement référence. Rhea Culpa !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32<br>**

* * *

><p>Depuis une petite heure, les deux équipiers étaient installés dans une petite venelle pavée proche du futur lieu d'activation. Gwen avait remarqué la grimace de Ianto, face à un mur, scrutant anxieusement la surface griffée par le temps. Il avait détourné le regard avec une peur évidente, écho des souvenirs de la veille. Cela le secouait encore, même s'il tentait de se persuader qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve prémonitoire. Il se promit que cela n'arriverait jamais. Gwen ne serait pas blessée ce soir, il ferait tout pour empêcher son cauchemar de se réaliser.<p>

À l'heure prévue, la faille se déchaîna avec un son et lumière digne de l'apocalypse prévue en 2012. Ianto et Gwen échangèrent un regard où flottaient la fascination et l'anxiété. Qu'est-ce que la faille allait leur offrir cette fois encore ?

Elle s'ouvrit dans un fracas intense. Elle libéra une boule d'énergie bleutée, électrisée, qui flotta au-dessus du pavé de la rue. Des flocons de lumière se détachaient d'un noyau d'énergie pure qui roulait sur elle-même. La beauté de ce spectacle se grava dans le cœur et les rétines de Ianto, diluant sa peur dans un enchantement. Un spectacle merveilleux qui étouffait sa terreur, des jeux de lumières et de bleus si profonds et si chatoyants l'hypnotisèrent complètement. Gwen écarquillait les yeux, victime du même sortilège. La boule était si lumineuse, si éclatante qu'elle les aveugla quelques secondes alors que la faille se refermait avec un son saisissant. Lorsqu'ils purent voir à nouveau, une boîte en carton reposait sur la chaussée. Gwen se précipita sur celle-ci et Ianto l'attrapa au vol par le bas de sa veste.

- Gwen, attends !

- Enfin, Ianto, on ne peut pas la laisser ici, n'importe qui peut rouler dessus !

- OK, je vais mettre du ruban jaune pour délimiter un périmètre de sécurité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en regardant ce que la faille avait rejeté.

- Je ne sais pas, une boîte ? ironisa Ianto en déroulant son ruban.

Gwen le foudroya du regard. Jack était contagieux avec son évidence ironique. Ianto ne se laissa pas émouvoir le moins du monde. Il fallait s'y attendre. Le jeune homme partageait la vie de Jack après tout. Plus rien ne l'étonnait ou bien il le cachait bien.

- À quoi ça peut servir ? demanda-t-elle en sortant sa valise d'analyse du SUV.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Ils installèrent leurs appareils au milieu de la route, après avoir demandé à Andy de détourner la circulation dans la rue, habituellement passante. Le policier ne refusa pas de donner un coup de main à son ancienne collègue, débarquant même sur le terrain pour suivre l'affaire. En compagnie de son équipier, il observait le couple examiner la boîte sous tous les angles d'un air goguenard et ne se priva pas de se moquer d'eux.

- S'ils avaient besoin d'une boîte, ils auraient mieux fait de passer au Wal-Mart.

Gwen entendit, mais ne répondit pas car ses appareils bipaient, annonçant la fin des analyses préliminaires. Elle oublia Andy qui s'éloignait de toute manière pour reprendre son service.

- Bien, selon ces appareils, cette boîte ne contient rien d'autre que des minéraux et une faible source d'énergie. C'est sans danger.

- Ça ressemble beaucoup à une de nos boîtes d'archivage, répondit Ianto, mais les marquages ont comme été grattés par la faille.

- Vas-y, ouvre, dit Gwen en lui tendant la boîte.

Ianto l'ouvrit précautionneusement s'attendant à voir des dossiers bien rangés. Une bombe apparut sous ses yeux étonnés.

Une petite charge explosive posée sur un tas de gravats. Il lâcha la boîte pour pousser Gwen au sol. L'explosion se déchaîna immédiatement libérant une énergie phénoménale, séparant les deux amis. Ianto sentit comme une vague chaude l'emporter. Il volait ! Mais contrairement aux oiseaux, il ne se savait pas se poser. Il atterrit contre le mur de brique avec un cri de douleur, le crâne craquant sous la violence de l'impact. Gwen se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Ianto reposait avachi contre le mur, ses membres ne lui répondaient plus. Il se sentait comme dans un brouillard cotonneux qui engluait jusqu'à ses pensées. Il sentit à peine Gwen le prendre dans ses bras. Il huma son parfum mêlé à l'odeur de la peur. Il n'entendit pas sa voix et ses mots vains. Il partait sans souffrance. Il lui semblait se dissoudre dans un vide nébuleux. Ses yeux se fermèrent à la vie, sa peau ne ressentait plus la chaleur du corps de Gwen. Inexplicablement, il ressentit une présence. Ce n'était pas Gwen, c'était autre chose, une présence dans son esprit, un contact qu'il désirait désespérément.

- Jack, parvint-il à articuler avant de prendre une dernière inspiration qui lui déchira la poitrine.

Le Capitaine revenait à l'heure de sa mort. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour le voir, mais la mort le réclamait. La lutte était vaine, il devait s'abandonner à l'obscurité. Il mourait et pensait à Jack. Il ne le reverrait plus. Le Capitaine l'oublierait comme les autres. Il n'avait pas plus d'importance que les autres dans sa longue éternité. Il s'éteignit sur cette dernière pensée. Jack trouvera un autre amour, un meilleur amour.

oOoOo

you'll Find Better Love/strong As It Ever Was/deep As A River Runs/warm As The Morning Sun/please Remember Me.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut dans son lit, avec la même musique sirupeuse. Sans même vérifier sur le réveille-matin, il savait qu'il se trouvait toujours coincé dans ce fichu 8 juin 2009. Il prit une profonde inspiration qu'il bloqua dans sa poitrine avant de la relâcher nerveusement. C'était son troisième réveil. Il passa la main sur les draps froissés d'une nuit perdue dans les limbes du temps. Jack l'avait quitté ce matin-là pour disparaître. Il l'avait cherché sans le retrouver. Il n'avait pas le moindre indice sur l'endroit où il avait disparu.

Il se recoucha, caressant le drap blanc sous lequel Jack n'était pas. Il lui manquait et cette histoire était si abracadabrante qu'il aurait bénéficié de son expertise. Il écouta la chanson jusqu'au bout, touché par cette voix et les paroles. Un amant qui redonnait sa liberté à celui qu'il aimait. Son cœur se serra en pensant à Jack. Un jour, il devrait affronter sa propre mort et découvrir, rechercher un nouvel amour.

Ce n'était facile pas pour lui de se projeter si loin dans le futur, mais un jour Jack en aimerait d'autres. D'autres amours s'enracineront dans son cœur. Cette pensée le déprima de si bon matin et il rabattit un oreiller sur sa tête pour ne plus entendre la mélodie.

Il était encore le 8 juin 2009 et son moral était plus bas que terre. Il était d'humeur à rester dans son lit toute la journée. Le temps était détraqué. Il devrait sûrement commencer à faire des recherches sur ce point plutôt que rester au fond de son lit à déprimer.

Il se sentait épuisé alors que la compréhension se fît jour dans l'esprit. Il se leva calmement alors qu'il se souvenait des jours précédents. Cela ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Il se souvenait de sa mort et de cette présence. Il se fit un café, respectant son intime routine. Il appela Gwen à 9 h, simplement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, comme à sa nouvelle habitude. La jeune femme parut étonnée de son appel. Il n'eut pas le courage de lui expliquer qu'ils se trouvaient dans une boucle temporelle.

Il lui demanda de rester chez elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle viendrait dans l'après-midi. Il préférait ne rien lui dire pour le moment. Il avait besoin de faire le tri dans ce qu'il savait et mener quelques recherches. Il prévoyait de passer la journée à étudier les fluctuations de la faille, obscurément persuadé qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec cette boucle temporelle dans laquelle il se retrouvait l'immobile témoin.

Le Hub était désert lorsqu'il y pénétra. Myfanwy l'accueillit d'un glapissement courroucé. Le pauvre animal savait qu'il allait devoir se retrouver enfermé pour la journée. Ianto le salua d'une voix apaisante. Le ptéranodon et lui vivaient à Torchwood depuis deux ans et demi. Il avait passé tellement de temps ici qu'il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de sa seconde maison. Il tenta d'appeler Jack pour la centième fois peut-être, mais le Capitaine ne répondit pas plus que les jours précédents. Où pouvait-il donc se trouver ? Ianto commençait à saturer sous les souvenirs multiples de cette même journée, tandis que s'estompait la mémoire de la semaine précédente. Il chercha dans son carnet intime qui ne se trouvait jamais bien loin.

Il relut ses dernières notes, il y avait eu une activation à 17 h 03, tous les jours de la semaine. Il n'y avait pas eu d'artefact à récupérer. Cela avait été une perte de temps. Rien n'avait été découvert sur les lieux de l'ouverture. Une nouvelle activation était prévue aujourd'hui à la même heure et ce lien l'intriguait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pistes à sa disposition. Il savait qu'il se raccrochait à des fétus d'espoir. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Jack était absent, Gwen ne se souvenait de rien. Il était le seul dont les souvenirs pouvaient être utiles.

Il était désabusé. Chacune de ses actions n'avait eu aucun impact. En réfléchissant, il nourrit les weevils qui ne touchèrent pas à leur repas. Ils se comportaient différemment, comme s'ils étaient désorientés. Owen les avait étudiés et réussit à déterminer qu'ils étaient sensibles à la faille et ses dérèglements. Si elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, pas étonnant que les weevils se montrent agités, voir même inquiets. Ianto relevait tous les indices qu'il pouvait rassembler. L'étrange boîte, la bombe, la faille qui s'ouvrait à la même heure depuis trois jours, les weevils qui s'agitaient dans leurs cages, l'absence si lourde de Jack… Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Ianto n'arrivait pas à se retirer de l'esprit que son absence put être liée à cette boucle temporelle. Mais il était introuvable. Le jeune homme râla. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû pucer Jack. Ok, il lui aurait réduit sa liberté, mais il aurait su ainsi où il se trouvait.

Il secoua la tête, cette pensée n'apportait aucun réconfort. Pourtant, cela lui donna une nouvelle idée. Il pouvait trianguler la position de Jack à l'aide de la puce de son portable sur les cinq ou six derniers jours. Une belle invention que la puce GPS !

En quelques minutes, il eut l'agenda de Jack sur toute la semaine dernière. Cela lui confirma seulement la disparition de Jack le 7 juin, de son propre domicile. Comment avait-il pu se volatiliser sans qu'il se rende compte de rien ? Il fouilla sa mémoire. Il lui semblait que celle-ci devenait de plus en plus défaillante depuis qu'il revivait la même journée. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comment avait-il disparu ? Ianto eut une illumination et chercha avidement une activation dans la nuit du 7 au 8 juin. Il fut récompensé en découvrant une minuscule ouverture dans le champ de l'espace-temps, dans son propre domicile. Pourquoi cela ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? La faille avait tendance à s'activer dans un son et lumière divin.

À 14 h, ponctuelle, Gwen pénétra dans le Hub, suivi du bruit caractéristique de la porte Made in Wales qu'il avait fait réinstaller après la rencontre avec Abbadon.

- Ianto, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu sembles inquiet, demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire triste en se demanda s'il devait tout lui raconter. Mais Gwen avait un sixième sens qui l'avertissait quand on lui cachait quelque chose. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait de cesse avant qu'il lui dise tout. Il la mit rapidement au courant de sa situation et de ses déductions. Tout y passa, la faille, la boîte, l'explosion, sa mort.

Ianto savait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas pu connaître sans l'avoir vécu. Elle l'écoutait abasourdie et incrédule. Pourtant, il savait que Rhys avait mis le feu à leur grille-pain. Il se rappelait la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec un pécheur tout à l'heure, tellement de détails qu'elle finit par intégrer le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une boucle temporelle.

- Ok, une journée normale à Torchwood, dit-elle en digérant les informations. On s'occupera de la bombe tout à l'heure. Explique-moi ce que tu fais.

- Tu es incroyable, murmura-t-il, soufflé par la manière dont elle acceptait la situation. Ça ne te fait rien ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais ce n'est pas en se lamentant qu'on trouvera la solution. Qu'as-tu trouvé avec le manipulateur de vortex ? demanda-t-elle en louchant sur les résultats apparaissant sur l'ordinateur.

- Que Jack a disparu de mon appartement, hier soir, enfin le 7 juin.

- Il est parti ? s'étonna-t-elle. Pourtant, tout se passe bien entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- oui, mais il a été emporté par la faille sans même laisser un message.

- Peut-être son Docteur est venu le retrouver. Je crois que Martha a un moyen de le joindre, mais elle est en voyage de noces. Je préférerais ne pas avoir à la déranger.

- J'ai déjà essayé de la contacter, dit Ianto un peu gêné, mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse.

- Ianto ! Enfin, je comprends qu'elle ne t'a pas répondu. Je ne l'aurais pas fait non plus.

- Non, tu as préféré nous appeler pour savoir si on avait besoin de toi. Pauvre Rhys !

- Hé !

- Oui, Gwen ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre et le contempla d'un drôle d'air.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu le seul à te rappeler des événements passés ?

- Je l'ignore, peut-être que je ne suis pas le seul, il faudrait...

- As-tu passé des examens ? l'interrompit-elle, un scanner, des analyses...

- Sans médecin ? releva-t-il.

- On se débrouille sans depuis plus d'un an. On en sait suffisamment pour savoir si tout va bien. J'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi tu te souviens de tout ? Pourquoi revis-tu toujours la même journée ?

- J'ai toujours adoré Andy MacDowel et Bill Murray.

Gwen le regarda surprise puis sourit en comprenant avec retard l'allusion au film « Un jour sans fin ». Elle l'entraîna vers l'aile médicale, bien déterminée à lui faire passer tout les tests auxquels elle penserait.

- Il nous manque vraiment un spécialiste, dit-elle en lui prélevant du sang pour le mettre dans l'analyseur. Je ne sais pas si on pourra interpréter tous les résultats, mais on pourra voir s'il y a des différences avec tes derniers examens ?

- Si tu le dis, fit-il en la laissant jouer à l'infirmière zélée.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à exécuter des tests qui auraient pris que quelques minutes à Owen. Un an après sa mort, ils continuaient à penser à lui et combien il leur manquait. Ils parvinrent cependant à en tirer quelques résultats intéressants.

Le scanner révéla qu'une étrange énergie entourait le jeune homme sans qu'ils puissent savoir si cela provenait d'une exposition particulière. Son sang était normal, seuls ses leucocytes étaient en surnombre, comme ceux d'une personne épuisée.

- Tu devrais te reposer, dit-elle, en fronçant des sourcils, je crois que tu en as réellement besoin.

- Mais non, tout va bien, dit Ianto, tentant de comprendre les diverses lignes d'analyse.

- Tu veux que je contacte un vrai médecin pour en savoir plus ? Il te mettra sûrement sous vitamines et de dira la même chose que moi. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Il la dévisagea. Elle avait l'air sérieux et était déterminée à ce qu'il dorme. Il n'était que 16h et Ianto avait plus envie de terminer son mug de café pour rester éveillé. Mais elle ne le laissa pas tranquille avant qu'il prenne un peu de repos. Il n'accepta que lorsqu'elle le menaça d'une seringue hypodermique, remplie de somnifère. Ianto était peut-être courageux, mais pas suffisamment pour contrarier Gwen.

Il ne parvint pas à s'endormir, ses pensées continuaient de danser derrière ses paupières closes. Il s'entêtait à trouver un dessein dans tout cela. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette boucle temporelle, ni pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à s'en extraire.

Gwen le surveilla quelques minutes, sachant que bien quelles pouvaient être ses pensées. Elle reprit leurs investigations. Ianto avait visiblement cherché dans tous les sens.

Il avait même étudié les activations de la faille sur toute une semaine. Elle sentit qu'il était désespéré. Gwen fronça des sourcils, une activation était dans le prédicteur. 17 h 03.

Elle consulta sa montre, décidant de laisser Ianto se reposer une demi-heure avant de se rendre sur les lieux.

oOoOo

Gwen alla réveiller Ianto avec le pire café de sa vie. Il grimaça, mais ne se plaignit pas sous le regard secrètement amusé de la jeune femme.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, avoua-t-il, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment, Jack comprendrait sûrement ce qu'il se passe. Mais moi, je n'en ai aucune idée. À mon avis, la faille débloque. Il y a une activation à 17 h 03. Tu es sûr que la faille rejettera une bombe ?

- Oui et cette fois, nous allons l'empêcher d'exploser. Peut-être que cela changera quelque chose. Elle a explosé hier sous mes yeux et je suis pratiquement sûr que tu as été blessée la première fois par l'explosion. Tu es tombée au même endroit que moi.

- Donc, on sécurise les abords de l'activation, on récupère l'artefact.

- La bombe, murmura Ianto, sans pouvoir se résoudre à tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage brun.

- La bombe, si tu veux, dit-elle, on la désamorce et on voit ce qu'il se passe.

- Ça ressemble à un plan, dit Ianto avec un sourire.

- C'est un plan, Ianto, lui assura-t-elle, maintenant, tu finis ton café et on y va.

Il renifla d'un air dubitatif le contenu de sa tasse.

- Parce que c'est du café ?

Elle roula des yeux sous le sarcasme à peine voilé. Mais elle sourit. Elle était heureuse de le voir s'éclaircir un peu. Depuis qu'il lui avait raconté sa folle journée, elle le trouvait triste, amer, abattu comme s'il avait baissé les bras. Dans cette situation, elle n'osait à peine imaginer comme elle réagirait, comment Rhys le prendrait ? Enfin, peut-être qu'elle utiliserait quelques jours pour se reposer ou s'amuser un peu. Elle se voyait parfaitement passer des journées à la plage ou des nuits à danser comme une folle.

Ianto, lui, cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il était empêtré dans cette boucle temporelle et comment s'en extraire. Bien sûr qu'elle ferait de même, après quelques jours de repos. C'était sans doute, une grande différence entre Ianto et elle. En y réfléchissant, l'absence de Jack devait sûrement l'inciter à trouver comment s'échapper de cette boucle temporelle. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas abandonné tout espoir. Mais plus le temps passait et plus celui-ci s'amenuisait. Combien de temps Ianto supporterait-il cette situation ?

* * *

><p>A suivre... (enfin vous en saurez plus!)<br>tout commentaire est bien reçu ^^


	33. Chapter 33

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité... voire plus.

**Beta** : Aviva (qui s'est risquée à me corriger. Merci !)

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre hommes, ne restez pas sur cette page.

**NB²:** désolée pour l'attente, mais ça devrait aller plus vite pour la suite, vive le foot, vive l'euro !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33<br>**

* * *

><p>L'angle de Baslin Street et l'avenue de Nantes était une artère de la ville habituellement encombrée, mais à l'aide de la police, les deux membres restants de l'équipe détournèrent la circulation afin de laisser libre l'endroit où la faille s'ouvrirait. Ils profitèrent du soleil en attendant l'activation.<p>

Avec ponctualité, celle-ci se déchaîna dans un tonnerre céleste. Blasé, Ianto regarda les écrans des appareils installés. L'énergie qui en sourdait était aussi phénoménale que les pics recensés dans la base. Gwen surveillait la faille d'un œil méfiant, elle se précipita à l'instant où une boîte en carton fut rejetée dans un dernier sursaut rageur.

- Fais attention, Gwen, dit le jeune homme en la suivant plus lentement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle dans un éclat de rire, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons une bombe à désamorcer.

- Je préférerais le faire seul. J'ai vu à quoi elle ressemblait.

- Bien sûr, mais j'ai une solution plus simple, c'est de laisser faire les professionnels. La police a un nouveau robot de détection et a accepté de me le confier.

- Hum, tu n'aurais pas abusé de l'accès 4-7-4-3-1-7 ?

- Et alors, il faut bien qu'il serve, non ?

- Tout à fait d'accord. Et que fait ton robot ?

- Il s'approche de la bombe et l'englue dans un gel anti-explosif qui empêche toute explosion de se produire. Enfin, ce sont les mots d'Andy.

- Ah, Andy. Il se plaît à sa nouvelle brigade, tu sais. Il fera du bon travail si on arrive à faire avancer le temps.

- Il fait déjà du bon travail, le morigéna Gwen, évitant l'allusion à la boucle temporelle. Je fais souvent appel à lui. Comment crois-tu que nous faisons avec un effectif aussi réduit à l'Institut ? Je suis obligée de m'appuyer sur les forces de police locales puisque tu formes équipe avec Jack.

Ianto se raidit en distinguant une note d'amertume dans sa voix tandis qu'elle installait les rubans délimitant une zone de sécurité autour de l'étrange boîte à archive.

- Ça t'ennuie ? demanda-t-il, en la regarda par en dessous.

- Non, Ianto, c'est juste que vous êtes plus qu'une équipe. Parfois, j'en ai marre de bosser pour un couple.

- Je sais. On en a déjà parlé.

- Tu veux dire toi et moi dans une autre journée ?

- Oui, Jack refuse cette notion. Au mariage de Martha, il a passé plus de temps avec le Docteur qu'avec moi.

- Il a dansé avec toi, ça compte non ?

- Pour Jack, ça ne signifie rien d'autre qu'une danse.

- Allons Ianto, ne me dis pas que tu as besoin qu'il te prouve tes sentiments.

Il la regarda d'un air si triste qu'elle vint le prendre dans ses bras.

- Allons, Ianto, Jack t'aime, ça se voit.

- Tellement, que lorsque nous sommes face à une boucle temporelle, il est introuvable.

- Tu es injuste. On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, ni ce qu'il fait.

- Je sais et ça me frustre de ne pas savoir.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est que ça ? dit-elle d'une voix tendre, ça fait seulement trois jours qu'il a disparu.

Ianto s'arracha à son étreinte pour la regarder d'un œil interrogateur. Il ne lut aucune moquerie dans son regard.

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait plus longtemps, dit-il finalement avec un petit rire. Je n'ai jamais vécu une situation pareille et j'ai l'impression d'être totalement démuni face à cette boucle temporelle.

- Pauvre Ianto, ironisa-t-elle, tu te rappelles comment j'ai ramé quand je suis arrivée à Torchwood ?

- Au moins tu l'avais choisi, riposta-t-il en croisant son regard amusé.

- Ouais et j'aurais dû certainement me casser une jambe au lieu de courir après Jack.

- On court tous après lui.

- Mais il n'y en a qu'un qui a pu le rattraper, fit-elle d'un air malin.

Ianto se rembrunit et elle vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il semblait si touché par l'absence de Jack, à croire que sa situation le drainait de ses forces.

Ianto soupira d'aise. Se sentir soutenu par cette amie lui réchauffa le cœur. Il se sentait moins seul et il admirait la manière dont elle prenait les choses en main. L'officier principal Gwen Cooper savait ce qu'elle faisait et c'était apaisant. Il sentait un poids s'alléger en la voyant s'activer sur leurs enquêtes. Elle traitait cela comme une affaire ordinaire et c'était réconfortant. Il l'aida à descendre le robot prêté par Andy de l'arrière du véhicule. Il fronça des sourcils en découvrant avec malaise une machine aux formes arrondies comme une poivrière, un design caractéristique, cuivre et métal. Gwen sourit avant de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas un Dalek, mais un robot reprenant le même design avec, sans autre chose à l'intérieur, que du gaz et des composants électroniques.

- Pas de voix nasillarde clamant l'extermination, ajouta-t-elle, garanti 100 % ingénierie humaine.

- Ils se sont tout de même appuyés sur les plans des Daleks. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ça me rend mal à l'aise.

- Ça rend pas mal de service. Il est prêt !

À l'aide d'une télécommande ultra perfectionnée, elle le fit avancer jusqu'à la boîte qui les attendait tranquillement. Ianto était tendu. Il se sentait obscurément menacé par cette simple vision. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, à part son dangereux contenu, quatre côtés, dont la surface était égratignée par les vents de la faille. Son aspect lui rappelait les boîtes d'archives qu'il rangeait dans les sous-sols de l'Institut.

- Qu'y a-t-il dans cette putain de boîte ? articula-t-il avec l'accent américain.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, répondit Gwen d'un ton pragmatique, sans relever l'allusion à Brad Pitt dans Seven.

Ianto ne dit rien, grimaçant doucement avant de la suivre derrière le SUV pour se mettre à l'abri en cas d'explosion. Gwen guida le déplacement du robot, surveillant ses déplacements sur les écrans de contrôle.

Ianto serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il sentait monter en lui la peur sans pouvoir la maîtriser. L'angoisse lui gelait la peau, il essuya une sueur froide à ses tempes. Gwen lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

- Tout va bien, Ianto ?

- Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, dit-il en tentant de cacher son trouble aux yeux acérés de son amie.

- C'est ça ! fit-elle ironiquement, écoute, on ne court aucun danger, protégé par le SUV.

- Je n'y peux rien. Cette boîte me fait peur, avoua-t-il enfin.

- C'est normal, il y a une bombe à l'intérieur.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-il en relâchant nerveusement sa respiration. C'est juste...

- Quoi encore ? dit-elle agacée, écoute, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

- Excuse-moi, c'est cette boîte. C'est juste que ça me rappelle quelque chose, c'est presque là, mais ça ne me revient pas entièrement.

- Bon, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu te calmes et un peu de silence. J'ai vraiment besoin de concentration.

Accroupi sur les talons, il ferma les yeux pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Le soleil lui chauffait agréablement la nuque. Il posa les mains sur ses yeux, scrutant ses souvenirs, tentant de comprendre ce qui rôdait à la lisière de son esprit. Gwen lui jetait de petits coups d'œil en coin. Elle savait qu'il repensait aux événements déjà déroulés. Il lui sembla s'envoler dans ses noires pensées. Elle entendait presque ses idées s'entrechoquer. Elle soupira en le voyant faire une moue indescriptible.

- Ok, ça te rappelle quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en positionnant les bras du robot au-dessus du couvercle de la boîte.

Il se redressa soudain. Il était si pâle qu'il lui fit peur. Ses yeux hantés par une révélation, la bouche grande ouverte, sans voix.

- Ianto !

La voix de la jeune femme claqua comme l'aiguillon qu'il lui fallait pour reprendre pied avec la réalité.

- J'ai vu cette boîte.

- Évidemment, tu m'en as parlé tout à l'heure. Tu l'as vu exploser.

- Non, non, non, j'en ai rêvé.

- Ianto, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, soudain inquiète pour sa santé mentale.

Il avait l'air si perdu. Ces journées qui se répétaient sans cesse semblaient avoir une influence terrible sur ses nerfs. Il semblait être sur le point de craquer.

- Gwen. Je me suis réveillé le premier jour à cause d'un rêve. Un truc bizarre, ce rêve m'a vraiment bouleversé avant que je l'oublie, que je le refoule.

- Ok, ça peut se comprendre à force de revivre la même journée, mais quel rapport avec la boîte ?

- Dans ce rêve, j'étais sur le seuil d'une porte ouvrant sur la faille et je disais adieu à Jack. Je tenais cette boîte entre mes mains.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Gwen, pendue à ses lèvres à la mention de Jack.

- Pour fermer la faille. Dans mon rêve, Jack a trouvé le moyen de fermer la faille pour toujours.

- Comment ? continua-t-elle de l'interroger, surprise par son ton fiévreux.

- Une bombe, cette bombe !

- Donc, ce que tu dis, c'est que Jack fermerait la faille. Tu penses que c'est lui qui provoque tout ça ?

- Ça se tiendrait. Cette boucle temporelle est liée à la faille. Sans doute que Jack tente de la fermer pour résoudre ce problème en envoyant cette bombe.

- Mais elle a déjà explosé, rétorqua Gwen et tu revis toujours cette journée.

- Il y a peut-être quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas, dit Ianto, le regard soudain plus lumineux.

L'espoir que Jack tente quelque chose était si intense qu'il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Tout lui semblait plus facile maintenant.

- Ok, dans quelques minutes, on pourra étudier cette bombe. Restons calmes, tempéra-t-elle en le regardant avec tendresse.

Il se raccrochait à un rêve, mais l'espoir qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux était contaminant. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'autres pistes. Elle se promit d'étudier celle-ci à l'Institut. Enfin, si elle parvenait à désamorcer la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose.

Elle respira profondément pour se reconcentrer sur sa tâche. Elle lâcha une exclamation dépitée lorsque la faille s'ouvrit dans un fracas de fin du monde.

- Ça, c'est nouveau, commenta Ianto en se retournant vers la faille. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Elle n'était pas prévue, commenta Gwen alors que la faille se refermait en faisant claquer leurs tympans, comme si l'air était soudainement aspiré.

Elle vacilla sur ses jambes, alors que le robot et la boîte se déplaçaient de quelques mètres en direction de l'activation.

Ianto se précipita sur ses écrans. L'activation avait duré à peine 3 secondes et l'énergie dégagée était presque nulle. Gwen se rapprocha de lui avec une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux.

- C'est une réplique, laissa-t-elle échapper entre ses dents. Comme Bevan, ça aurait pu nous emporter n'importe où. Bon sang, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Je l'ignore, dit Ianto, surexcité par cette nouvelle donnée du problème. C'est vraiment étrange.

- Comme tu dis, occupons-nous de cette bombe avant que la faille ne s'ouvre à nouveau.

Elle reprit la commande du robot et s'assura qu'il était toujours connecté. À l'aide d'un bras articulé armé d'outils, elle perça la paroi en s'attendant à tout moment à ce que la boîte explose. Elle souffla lorsque la pointe du robot pénétra et ressortit de la paroi. Elle n'avait toujours pas explosé. Le robot introduisit une canule dans la boîte et injecta un gaz qui se solidifia instantanément au contact de l'air. Elle souffla après quelques minutes d'attente et croisa le regard de Ianto.

- Je pense que c'est bon, il ne reste plus qu'à soulever le couvercle. Si l'explosion s'enclenche, le gel contiendra l'énergie dispensée. Enfin, je l'espère.

Ianto croisa les doigts, partageant la même pensée. Gwen fit ouvrir la boîte au robot, retenant sa respiration. Le gel sembla contenir les éléments de la bombe et aucune explosion ne se déclencha. Gwen relâcha sa respiration et secoua sa chevelure.

- Bien, pas d'explosion, je pense que c'est parfait. On l'emballe et on l'étudie au Hub.

Ianto était soulagé. Quelque chose avait bel et bien changé. Peut-être qu'ils en comprendraient plus en étudiant cette bombe, sa provenance et son but. Son instinct lui disait que Jack la leur envoyait, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait-il pas ?

oOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, ils faisaient le point sur leur enquête en face d'une pizza Jubilée extra supplément. La boîte qui les avait occupés toute la soirée gisait sur la table de dissection. Le mécanisme de la bombe avait été désamorcé avant d'être démonté. À leur grande surprise, la charge était posée sur un lit de ce qui ressemblait à des gravats. L'analyse avait révélé qu'il s'agissait de charbon, de cailloux et de pierre en provenance du Pays de Galles.

- Bon, dit-elle en finissant sa part de pizza. Je récapitule. Tu es coincé dans une boucle temporelle, celle-ci serait liée à l'activité de la faille qui rejette une bombe qui contient du gravier. Tu as autre chose ?

- Non…

- Si, il y a le contenu de ton rêve, l'interrompit-elle en se tournant vers son écran d'ordinateur, tu fermais la faille.

- Oui, avec des cailloux, du charbon et un petit détonateur, juste ce qu'il faut pour faire de la poussière et refermer la faille pour toujours.

- OK, je lance la recherche, dit-elle en entrant les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Explosion, fermeture, faille, charbon... J'ai quelques rapports qui pourraient correspondre à ce que tu dis. Oh, l'un d'eux est de Jack ! Il date de 2000, le 1er janvier 2000.

- La date de la mort de l'ancienne équipe de l'Institut, commenta Ianto en commençant la lecture d'un œil avide.

- C'est bien la première fois que je lis un rapport de la main de Jack, fit Gwen, et toi ?

- Non, il en a écrit 2153, tous entre 1886 et 2000. Il a cessé d'en écrire depuis qu'il dirige l'Institut. Écoute ce qu'il a noté.

« 1er janvier 2000, 8 h 00. Rapport de Jack Harkness.

_L'équipe n'est plus, Alex a tué chaque membre avant de se suicider. Je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis resté figé par ce geste. C'est impossible qu'il m'ait caché si longtemps son désespoir. C'est si étranger à sa nature joviale. Il s'excusait même de ne pas pouvoir me donner la mort. Il a baissé les bras face à notre travail et m'a demandé de trouver un but à Torchwood 3 en m'en offrant la direction._

_L'institut a été créé pour étudier le Docteur et les menaces aliens, mais la faille est sans doute le pire ennemi de ce monde. Elle apporte le chaos et la désolation au même titre que des merveilles sans nom. J'ai étudié ce phénomène sachant que le Docteur reviendrait faire le plein d'énergie à cet endroit._

_J'ai compris maintenant la menace qu'elle constitue pour le monde. Nous la contrôlons à peine, mais plus l'homme évolue, plus sa technologie se transforme et un jour, nous pourrons la canaliser._

_Elle condense tant d'énergie que cela a nécessairement un impact sur les gens qui vivent accrochés à ses flancs. Je n'y échappe pas, mais je pense que je suis moins affecté que les simples humains. Alex a succombé au désespoir Je suis seul et il m'incombe de choisir une nouvelle équipe qui saura résister à cette malédiction._

_J'ai analysé le fonctionnement de la faille et je pense savoir comment la refermer. Pierre, charbon et poussière sont les seules choses dont nous avons besoin pour la clore. Une explosion et la poussière générée par l'explosion de ces éléments suffirait à annuler la charge générant l'activité de la faille. Des siècles d'exposition aux activations ont chargé la moindre parcelle du pays d'un certain type de radioactivité._

_Mais je dois encore attendre avant de la fermer. Je dois attendre le Docteur. Alex m'a donné les clés de Torchwood. C'est ma responsabilité maintenant tout comme la faille. Je dois reconstituer une équipe à laquelle je pourrai faire confiance et couper les liens avec Torchwood, Londres. Ils ne comprennent pas les enjeux réels du monde. Ils ne sont que poussière dans un monde miraculeusement protégé. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de la chance et du bonheur qu'ils ont de vivre sur Terre._

_La petite devineresse m'est encore apparue ce soir. Ses mots m'ont consolé. Elle a dit que je trouverai des hommes capables de résister à l'influence de la faille. Je suis rassuré sur ce point. Elle m'a parlé d'une rencontre qui bouleverserait ma vie et le monde. Ma réunion avec le Docteur approche. Je le sens. Ceci sera mon dernier rapport en tant qu'Agent. Demain, je prends la charge de leader de Torchwood. 1er janvier 2000, Agent Jack Harkness._

- Il a écrit cela, il y a presque dix ans, dit Gwen, et il attendait son Docteur si avidement.

- Toutes ses actions ont toujours été déterminées par sa quête du Docteur.

- Plus maintenant, je te rappelle qu'il a choisi de revenir à Cardiff et continuer avec nous la lutte contre les menaces aliens.

- Nous préparer pour le grand changement que connaîtra la Terre. Ça va, je suis au courant depuis le temps qu'il nous le serine.

Le ton amer de Ianto interpella la jeune femme. Il restait la tête penchée sur le texte rédigé par Jack, la douleur dans ses lignes. Jack avait été le témoin de tant de drames à travers cette longue vie d'éternel tourmenté.

- Penses-tu que Jack nous envoie cette bombe à travers la faille ? demanda Gwen d'un ton soucieux.

- Qui à part lui ? s'exclama Ianto, souriant tout à coup, comme si cette idée allégeait le poids sur ses épaules.

- Mais pourquoi cela ne fonctionne-t-il pas ? insista Gwen en sauvegardant ses recherches dans un dossier sous le regard amusé du jeune homme.

- Je l'ignore, fit Ianto.

- Peut-être que la faille rejette la faille sciemment, dit-elle péremptoire.

- Elle se défendrait contre sa propre fermeture ? s'étonna Ianto.

- Pourquoi pas ? maugréa Gwen, on a vu des trucs bien plus bizarres, non ?

Ianto acquiesça d'un air absorbé. Son rêve, trois réveils plus tôt étaient un signe et Jack lui-même avait écrit la méthode pour clore la faille qui leur causé autant de problèmes. Ianto prit une résolution. Il était de son devoir de fermer cette maudite faille et rétablir le cours du temps. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus cela lui semblait clair. Il se rappela soudain l'enquête menée par Gwen, deux ans auparavant. Cela avait révélé entre autres que l'activation était souvent suivie d'un pic inversé, une réplique à l'instar des tremblements de terre qui parfois emportait quelque chose. Il se décida à passer la faille avec la boîte et l'ouvrir au cœur de l'activation comme dans son rêve. Jack lui envoyait sûrement cette bombe pour qu'il la referme. C'était le seul moyen pour briser cette boucle temporelle qui le rendait fou.

- Ianto, Ianto, ici la Terre ! fit Gwen qui tentait d'attirer son attention, surprise par son soudain silence. À quoi penses-tu ?

- À la manière dont je vais bien pouvoir sortir de cette boucle temporelle.

- Ianto, tu n'envisages pas ce que je crois que tu envisages, dit Gwen d'un air pénétrant.

Il la regarda avec candeur, cachant ses pensées à l'oeil investigateur à l'enquêtrice qui de toute manière allait oublier toute cette histoire dans quelques minutes à en juger l'heure affichée sur l'horloge. Il était bientôt minuit et il avait soudain envie d'un verre.

- Tu trinques Gwen ? demanda-t-il en allant chercher l'antique bouteille que Jack gardait précieusement dans son bureau pour les cas d'urgence.

- Non, merci, je n'aime pas trop le whisky. Je préfère une bonne pinte de bière. On devrait aller dans un bar. Enfin... tu ne pourras pas rester.

- Non, dit-il doucement, à moins que le fait d'avoir évité l'explosion ne modifie le temps, mais j'en doute.

- On aura fait tout ça pour rien ? demanda Gwen en faisant la moue, suivant ses gestes.

- Non pas vraiment, répondit le jeune homme égayé par l'alcool, nous en savons beaucoup plus maintenant. Nous savons que c'est lié à la faille, que Jack souhaite la refermer. Non, nous en savons bien plus maintenant et c'est réconfortant.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète, c'est le troisième verre que tu te verses.

- J'en profite, dit-il en éclusant son verre d'un trait. Je n'aurais pas mal au crâne demain alors, je peux être saoul sans souci.

- Si c'était ça que tu voulais, on aurait pu sortir, prendre un pot avec Rhys.

- Ouais, gardons ça pour demain, dit-il en se versant un nouveau verre alors que l'alcool commençait à chauffer dans ses veines.

Il se sentait tout à coup euphorique. L'alcool raffermissait sa décision. Cette situation allait bientôt cesser à son plus grand soulagement.

- Gwen, l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce, alors que l'aiguille de l'horloge approchait de l'heure du crime. Merci d'être mon amie et d'être la personne que tu es et de toujours croire en moi. Ça, c'est la chose la plus précieuse que tu m'aies offerte.

- Allons Ianto, plaisanta-t-elle émue par ce grand bonhomme enivré, tu oublies le joli service à café que je t'ai offert à Noël.

Il lui sourit alors que minuit sonnait dans tout Cardiff. Le cœur battant, Ianto eut la sensation de se dissoudre dans l'espace et le temps, un moment de paix insoutenable qu'il accueillit à bras ouverts. Il sentit comme un souffle lui effleurer l'âme, un murmure qui le fit frémir d'anticipation avant d'être violemment projeté dans son propre corps. Le choc l'ébranla et son sang battit plus fort, plus vite alors que son réveille-matin se déclenchait brusquement.

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, Ianto éteignit l'appareil. Il se renfonça dans ses draps, respirant la fragrance qui imprégnait le lit encore tiède, comme si Jack venait seulement de se lever. Jack. Ianto était pratiquement sûr que c'était sa voix qu'il avait entendue caresser son esprit, son âme caresser la sienne.

Un manque terrifiant lui creusait le cœur jour après jour. Il ne cessait de revivre la même journée, hanté par les mêmes questions. Mais cette fois-ci, il revenait armé de réponses. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, clore la faille. Jack leur envoyait sûrement cette bombe pour cette raison.

_- Peut-être que la faille ne peut être fermée que d'un seul côté,_ se dit-il. _Jack sait ce qu'il fait habituellement._

C'était le quatrième jour qu'il revenait, cette fois-ci avec l'intime conviction que ce serait sa dernière journée dans cette boucle. Il ne s'imaginait pas jouer les Bill Murray perdu dans sa bulle, des jours, des mois, des années durant. Sans Jack. Cette pensée lui était inenvisageable, insupportable. Mais pour savoir s'il allait pouvoir échapper à cette situation qui l'épuisait, il lui fallait attendre le soir.

* * *

><p>A suivre... enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y a encore un chapitre dans la boucle et j'en aurais fini avec cette fichue boucle temporelle. Je travaille la suite en ce moment. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité... voire plus.

**Beta** : Aviva (qui s'est risquée à me corriger. Merci !)

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre hommes, ne restez pas sur cette page.

**NB²:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34<br>**

* * *

><p>C'était le quatrième jour qu'il revenait, cette fois-ci avec l'intime conviction que ce serait sa dernière journée dans cette boucle. Il ne s'imaginait pas jouer les Bill Murray perdu dans sa bulle, des jours, des mois, des années durant. Sans Jack. Cette pensée lui était inenvisageable, insupportable. Mais pour savoir s'il allait pouvoir échapper à cette situation qui l'épuisait, il lui fallait attendre le soir.<p>

Avec quelques remords, il prit la décision de ne pas avertir Gwen, malgré le soutien précieux qu'elle lui avait apporté les jours précédents. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle tente de le dissuader de son choix. Il devait fermer la faille en faisant exploser la bombe, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrirait à nouveau pour quelques secondes.

Il utiliserait le robot de la police pour agir et se mettre à l'abri rapidement. Il n'avait plus peur. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? S'il mourait, il se réveillerait à nouveau le matin du 8 juin 2009. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer une fois l'explosion activée dans la faille, mais il était déterminé à en prendre le risque.

Tout d'abord, il devait réfléchir à la manière d'écarter Gwen de son chemin. Il avait remarqué les jours précédents qu'elle était incapable de rester loin de son travail même pour une journée tranquille. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour une journée tranquille ? De préférence dans des bras puissants, environné par l'odeur de Jack, envahi par sa chaleur et sa force.

Soudain, ses reins s'enflammèrent sous le désir brut de retrouver cet homme qui l'avait bouleversé entièrement. Jack et ses mains douces et fermes se promenant sur sa peau brûlante, la caresse de ses baisers tour à tour possessif, exigeant et doux. Il savait jouer de son corps comme jamais. Ianto avait tout découvert à ses côtés, comment il réagissait à une caresse plus osée, plus pressée, comment les cris et les soupirs s'alternaient dans sa bouche marquée par les baisers. Il se sentait vivant sous son toucher. Les images sulfureuses qui naissaient dans son esprit entretinrent le feu qui brûlait maintenant en lui. Il lui manquait et il avait besoin de se détendre. Ce fut tout naturellement que sa main se promena jusqu'à son entrejambe, s'amusant comme Jack l'aurait fait, faisant crisser la peau contre la peau, appelant à sa rescousse les fantasmes qui nourrissaient ses nuits agitées. Un va-et-vient crescendo agita les draps, puis une caresse presque insoutenable vint à bout de sa tension, le libérant fugacement d'un trop-plein de manque dans un râle étouffé par l'oreiller mordu jusqu'aux plumes. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas recouru aux services de sa main droite. Il se sentit plus frustré encore par l'absence de Jack.

Pourquoi Hart avait-il eu droit à une boucle temporelle en compagnie du Capitaine ? Pourquoi cela lui avait-il été refusé ? C'était injuste. Il était sûr que Jack était derrière cette faille. L'avoir entendu l'avait bouleversé et cela lui confirma sa décision. Ce soir, ou il retrouvait les bras de Jack ou il mourrait dans la tentative ! Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être ainsi coupé du monde et de ce qui le faisait vibrer, condamné à revivre toujours la même journée et ses questions sans réponse.

Curieusement cette pensée lui fit mettre sa situation en perspective face à celle que subissait le Capitaine. Depuis 100 ans, il revivait les mêmes vies, les mêmes amours. Vivant, luttant, aimant. Jack avait le même regard qu'il portait alors sur sa vue. Une succession d'événements prévisibles. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait ici, il savait que le monde était prévisible plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner. Il avait vécu tout ce qui lui était possible. Mille vies ne formaient qu'un instant dans sa vaste mémoire. Dans une moindre mesure, il subissait ce que Jack endurait depuis 100 ans. Il espéra que sa tentative soit la bonne, il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir la supporter longtemps.

À 9 h 00 du matin, fraîchement rasé et habillé d'un costume neuf, à fines rayures grises et d'une chemise rose, il attendait Gwen de pied ferme. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle n'interviendrait pas dans les événements de cette journée. Il prépara un café avec une dose de retcon suffisante pour qu'elle oublie même qui l'avait droguée. Connaissant la jeune femme et ses capacités de résistance, il préférait être prêt quitte à doubler la dose.

Il vaqua à ses tâches quotidiennes, plus par habitude que par réelle envie. Dès son arrivée, Gwen lui raconta par le menu la tentative héroïque de Rhys pour sauver le grille-pain avant de conclure en regardant de tout côté sur sa conversation avec un pêcheur, une interrogation peinte sur le visage.

- Veux-tu un café ? lui proposa-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui demande où se trouvait le Capitaine.

- Avec plaisir, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans ton café matinal. Rhys n'a pas arrêté de râler jusqu'à ce que je parte.

- L'incendie était de ta faute.

- Si peu, riposta-t-elle, comme si une tranche de pain congelé pouvait carboniser.

- Je crois bien que si, répondit-il en la regardant siroter son café.

- N'importe quoi ! Jack n'est pas là ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas grave, car tu ne te souviendras de rien. Si ça marche, je t'expliquerai tout, je te le promets.

- Mais quoi ? fit-elle alors que ses yeux commençaient à papillonner. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle lutta contre lui, ses cheveux noyant ses épaules, ses forces lui manquaient. Il l'entraîna vers l'aile médicale en lui chuchotant des mots d'apaisement qui ne faisaient qu'alimenter la rage de la jeune femme.

- Tu vas me le payer ! cracha-t-elle alors qu'il la sanglait sur un lit.

- Je fais ça aussi pour toi, dit-il, déterminé à ne pas se laisser déborder.

- T'es dingue ! articula-t-elle la mâchoire endolorie par le retcon qui lui faisait voir double. Pourquoi ?

La question noua la gorge de Ianto. Pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans ses parages pendant qu'il s'occuperait de la faille. Il y pensait si fort, il était si sûr que c'était Jack qui lui envoyait la bombe qu'il ne pouvait qu'obéir. Tenter le tout pour le tout, c'était la seule chose qui le motivait. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire que retourner dans cette boucle temporelle et se réveiller avec la même chanson sirupeuse dans les oreilles. Vivre dans une bulle de temps n'était pas sa définition de la vie.

Gwen s'était enfin endormie après une lutte âpre et vaine. Ianto soupira. Cela lui avait été plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait de mettre son amie de côté de cette manière. Gwen l'avait soutenu les trois derniers jours comprenant rapidement sa situation. Mais maintenant, il devait agir comme il lui semblait nécessaire. Il consulta sa montre. Il était à peine 9 h et quart. Il avait encore quelques préparatifs à faire avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous avec la faille. Il devait encore convaincre Andy de lui prêter le nouveau robot-démineur et préparer les lieux pour l'activation. La matinée avança vite et vers midi, il eut envie de rendre une visite longtemps reportée. Il avait soudain besoin de voir sa famille avant de partir pour un avenir encore inconnu.

oOoOo

Le quartier d'Adamstown était toujours aussi triste, même sous une chaude après-midi. Les mêmes pavillons s'égrenaient le long de la rue principale. Des pelouses maigres et assoiffées sous le soleil de juin faisaient face à des façades ternes, méritant un coup de peinture. Ianto retrouvait les terrains de jeu de son enfance. Il passa devant son ancien lycée, près du mur où il avait échangé son premier baiser avec Miss Kendra Kentajpali, très jolie Pakistanaise à la langue agile. Il dépassa le stade de foot qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté pour finalement s'arrêter devant une petite maison d'où sortait le son d'une télévision poussé au maximum. Avec un peu de chance, Johnny ne serait pas là et il pourrait voir Micha et David. La chance n'était manifestement pas avec lui. Un homme grand, bâti en colosse un peu gras lui ouvrit la porte d'un œil narquois.

- Bonjour, Johnny, dit Ianto d'un air froid.

- Hé, beau-frère ! le salua Johnny en lui faisant signe d'entrer avec un sourire large comme une tranche de pastèque.

Ianto passa près de lui en se méfiant. Il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux qu'il n'aimait guère, comme s'il se réjouissait d'une mauvaise blague.

- Alors Ianto, dit la montagne de graisse en posant son bras autour de son cou, il paraît que tu te fais prendre le cul ?

Ianto, soudain glacé, tenta de dégager de l'étreinte d'ours et rencontra le regard un peu trop contrit de sa sœur.

- Rhyannon ? demanda-t-il, le cœur serré.

- Ben quoi, Ianto, ajouta Johnny. Ça explique bien des choses de ton côté.

Ianto soupira en se débarrassant de son encombrant beau-frère pour embrasser sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix trop ténue, confirmant les paroles de Johnny qui semblait jubiler.

- Moi, c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé, même quand tu nous as ramené ta copine Lisa.

- Comment ?

- Mon amie Kendra, lui expliqua-t-elle, elle t'a vu au restaurant avec un homme magnifique.

Ianto resta interdit. Ils ne sortaient guère avec Jack et il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Kendra et sa langue de vipère. Il ne chercha pas à nier, le regard de sa sœur semblait lire jusque dans son cœur.

- C'est mon patron, expliqua-t-il platement avec l'impression d'être au tribunal.

- Dans un restaurant chic, releva Rhyannon.

- Mon beau-frère est pédé, continuait Johnny, goguenard, comme s'il avait attendu longtemps avant de lui dire.

- Non ! s'exclama Ianto.

- Oh, quoi ? rétorqua Johnny. J'avais justement besoin de conseil pour acheter des chemises. Je fais comme toi, je prends rose, la couleur des hommes qui s'assument ?

- Ça suffit Johnny, fit Rhyannon, si tu allais plutôt chercher les enfants ? C'est bientôt l'heure.

- Mais… il n'est que 2 h et demie, ils ne terminent l'école que dans une heure.

- Tant mieux ! cela me laissera plus de temps pour discuter avec mon frère, sans que tu l'asticotes.

Ianto roula des yeux pour la forme, sachant qu'il allait subir un véritable interrogatoire. Rhyannon était le genre de femme à vouloir tout connaître et elle savait comment faire parler son frère. Elle savait quelles questions poser pour finalement le laisser venir à elle et tout lui raconter. Il lui sut gré tout de même d'éloigner Johnny qu'elle poussa au-dehors sans se soucier de ses jérémiades. Elle fit asseoir Ianto devant une tasse de thé fumante.

- Alors, il paraît qu'il est très beau.

- Je… hésita Ianto, troublé par la situation, l'émotion qui naissait en lui.

- Ianto, fit-elle d'une voix plaintive, nous étions proches avant. Et j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes. Tu ne viens plus que de temps en temps, quand tu as le temps. Depuis la mort de papa, nous ne t'avons vu que trois fois.

- Il est très beau, avoua-t-il soudain, ne voulant pas parler de son père et de leur relation complexe.

Il ne savait pas pourtant d'où lui venait cette sensation, mais il avait le sentiment qu'entre son père et lui, tout avait déjà été dit. Rhyannon acquiesça, comprenant ses raisons.

- Donc, ce sont les hommes maintenant ?

- Non, ce ne sont pas les hommes, mais lui, uniquement lui.

Étrangement cet aveu face à sa sœur le délivra qu'un poids et facilita la conversation. Il avait la sensation qu'elle comprendrait s'il lui expliquait les raisons pour lesquelles Jack avait conquis son cœur. Ryannon l'écoutait avec un sourire ému par la lueur amoureuse dans les yeux de son frère. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il bridait ses émotions et ses paroles. Le voir afficher un tel sourire en évoquant ses sentiments l'étonna et la rassura étrangement.

Elle paraissait heureuse qu'il ait trouvé l'amour. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée pour lui, le voir sombre à la mort de Lisa, préoccupé en revenant travailler à Cardiff. Son travail lui prenait tout son temps et elle était heureuse qu'il ait trouvé l'amour en la personne de son chef. Ils oublièrent le temps en parlant de sa relation et Johnny les surprit à rire de concert. Il décocha un clin d'œil à son épouse en asticotant son beau-frère, mais Ianto comprit bien vite que Johnny, aussi lourd qu'il soit, ne voyait pas d'un si mauvais œil sa relation.

- Se taper son chef, ça doit bien avoir des avantages ! Bon, le mien, c'est hors de question, il a bien trop de moustache. Mais tu pourrais peut-être prendre une journée ou deux pour t'occuper des gosses. Je pourrais emmener Rhi en week-end. Et puis, ton mec, ça lui fera comprendre que t'a une famille.

- Je... mais deux hommes, ça ne risque pas de les choquer ?

- Mais non, Micha a une amie qui a deux mamans. Ils savent ce que c'est et puis vous savez vous tenir tranquille, non ?

- Tant qu'on a l'amour, dit sagement Johnny, c'est le plus important ! Le reste, ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'emmerder avec ça.

Ianto regarda son beau-frère, le cœur soudain joyeux. De sa part, il ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle déclaration. Son air ému et ses yeux ronds amusèrent l'autre Gallois qui lui frappa l'épaule amicalement.

- C'est pas parce que tu te tapes un mec que tu n'es pas un mec ! Alors t'inquiètes, ici tout le monde s'en fout.

- Hé, Oncle Ianto, c'est ta voiture qui était devant ?

- Oui, répondit l'intéressé à David qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Un rugissement de pneus alerta le jeune homme qui bondit hors de la maison pour voir le SUV déraper sur les cailloux de la route.

- Mais elle était verrouillée !

- Ici, c'est pas ça qui arrête les mecs. Attends ils vont repasser pour faire un tour d'honneur. Tiens ça, on va leur faire voir !

Il lui tendit une brique, s'empara d'une autre et lorsque la voiture repassa devant eux, la lança aussi fort qu'il put. Ianto s'arrachait les cheveux. Il avait préparé tout son matériel dans ce véhicule, le robot de la police, les appareils pour analyser la faille. Tout était dans le coffre et connaissant les voleurs, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas récupérer ses biens avant 17 h 03. Comment allait-il pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution sans danger ?

- Merde ! jura Ianto alors que le véhicule déguerpissait sur les chapeaux de roue.

Il s'arracha les cheveux face à Johnny mort de rire.

- Hé mec, fallait pas venir avec ce SUV tout brillant, ça... comment on dit déjà, excite les convoitises.

Ianto ne préféra pas relever. Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant que la faille ne se déchaîne et il était de l'autre côté de la ville, hors de question de s'y rendre à pied.

- J'ai besoin de ta voiture, Johnny. J'ai un RDV que je ne peux pas louper.

- Hé pas ma Volvo, je dois bosser ce soir.

Rhyannon et Ianto le regardèrent surpris. Johnny n'avait jamais travaillé de nuit de toute sa vie. Il baissa la tête, penaud sous le regard foudroyant de sa douce épouse.

- Bon, ok, je devais faire un tour au pub. Il y a un match ce soir !

- Ok, Ianto, dit Rhyannon, tu peux la prendre si tu promets de la ramener ce soir pour que ce grand idiot puisse voir son match avec ses abrutis de copains.

- Hé, ils ne sont pas abrutis !

- Merci Rhy, fit le jeune homme sans écouter les commentaires de Johnny.

Il n'éternisa pas les au-revoir et grimpa dans le véhicule prêté de mauvaise grâce. Il fit un bref signe d'adieu et sortit de la zone résidentielle rapidement. Il rejoignit le périphérique relativement chargé en cette fin d'après-midi et arriva sur l'avenue de Nantes, juste à temps.

À peine fut-il descendu de la voiture que la faille s'ouvrait dans un vacarme effrayant. Il évita de regarder la boule d'énergie dont il avait déjà expérimenté le pouvoir hypnotique. Le souffle du temps lui effleurait le visage, son cœur martyrisé par l'angoisse battait à une cadence folle. Il se força à reprendre son calme, il était enfin arrivé au moment tant attendu. Dès que la faille se referma, il s'empara de la boîte qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois laissée derrière elle. Ianto la prit entre ses mains, muselant le sentiment de peur qui avait pétrifié son cœur. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il sentait sous ses doigts les griffures sur le carton, la puissance et la menace qui en émanaient, la vieille magie galloise. Il attendit le cœur battant, tenant cette boîte comme dans son rêve, les doigts gourds à l'idée de tant de pouvoir.

Il souffla, attendant impatiemment que la faille s'ouvre à nouveau. Il devait ouvrir manuellement la boîte au moment de la seconde activation, le seul moyen pour souffler l'énergie de la faille et de la fermer à tout jamais. Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il avait prévu de le faire, mais les événements ne lui en laissaient pas le choix. Il devait agir, tout tenter plutôt que recommencer encore une nouvelle journée. Il n'avait plus d'alternative, Jack envoyait cette boîte à travers la faille pour la refermer, il en était persuadé. Il exécutait le plan, en dépit de sa peur et de son mauvais pressentiment.

Il ne savait pas comment cela allait se passer, mais cette faille devait être fermée pour que le monde retrouve le cours du temps. Il espéra que cela soit suffisant, que ce soit utile. Sa propre existence n'avait pas d'importance lorsque celle de milliers d'habitants était en jeu.

La faille s'ouvrit à nouveau, ponctuelle et sans plus réfléchir, il s'engagea dans la lumière éblouissante, la boîte entre ses mains, l'avenir du monde entre ses doigts. Déterminé, il s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il se sentit flotter. Il avait peur, ses mains tremblaient et une sueur froide lui glaçait l'échine. Il avait le sentiment d'aller à la mort. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir revu Jack une dernière fois. Ses yeux océans, sa bouche qui ne lui dirait jamais les mots d'amour auxquels il aspirait tant. Ses rêves étaient bien la preuvede ses impossibles attentes. Il l'aimait, sans retour possible. La faille semblait irradier d'une lueur implacable, l'attirant vers son cœur palpitant. Un pas, puis un autre le rapprochèrent de l'ouverture. Il pénétra dans la lumière éblouissante, s'étonnant de la chaleur douce qui lui tomba sur les épaules. S'il avait un peu de chance, cette activation menait tout droit à une plage de sable blanc. S'il avait pu y prendre des vacances au lieu de se retrouver à devoir fermer une boucle temporelle, il aurait été heureux.

Il lutta contre une force gravitationnelle intense qui menaçait de l'emporter au loin, à peine un fétu de paille dans un monde en déliquescence. Un monde de sensation pure l'accueillit, d'angoisse et de rêve. Il n'avait jamais le pied ici, mais cela lui semblait pourtant familier.

Le moment était venu de libérer la charge meurtrière avec une dernière pensée pour Jack. D'un mouvement résolu, il ouvrit le couvercle qui libéra l'espérance, son espoir pour guérir les maux affligeant son monde.

Il vit l'artefact s'illuminer et finalement exploser lentement autour de lui. Il sentit la force et la chaleur de l'explosion. Le charbon, les pierres s'émiettèrent et se mêlèrent à la poussière pour se déposer doucement sur sa peau. Après le premier instant de peur, il laissa la gangue de poussière étincelante le recouvrir peu à peu. La magie ancestrale l'enveloppait doucement, tendrement. Il se figea alors que ses membres devenaient de plus en plus lourds, lourds comme de la pierre. Il se sentit fondre dans un noyau scintillant, dur, recouvert de couches successives comme si le temps lui-même déposait son empreinte sur son corps.

La faille déchaîna contre lui ses vents violents, la puissance de son énergie sans même égratigner son enveloppe qui irradiait de lumière. Le temps sembla défiler autour de lui. Des dizaines de soleils se levèrent et tournoyèrent autour de lui pour disparaître si rapidement qu'il en perdit le décompte. Il se trouvait dans le nexus du temps, le témoin de la vie elle-même. Il se fondit dans la faille, protégé par sa carapace de poussière étincelante. Il s'enfonça dans une torpeur insidieuse, un oubli miséricordieux.

Lorsque la faille se referma dans un craquement sonore, une statue se tenait au milieu de la route, une boîte déchiquetée à ses pieds, sous la neige qui tombait à gros flocons, tourbillonnant sous le vent qui venait du front de mer.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité... voire plus.

**Beta** : Aviva (merci !)

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre hommes, ne restez pas sur cette page.

**NB²:** chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude qui clôt la fic et la boucle temporelle. On se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour un mot de fiqueuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Lorsque la faille se referma dans un craquement sonore, une statue se tenait au milieu de la route, une boîte déchiquetée à ses pieds, sous la neige qui tombait à gros flocons, tourbillonnant sous le vent qui venait du front de mer.<em>

La neige s'amoncelait dans l'avenue de Nantes, sous la lueur orangée des lampadaires éclairant cette nuit glaciale. Des passants surpris par l'intensité de cette chute de neige soudaine, se hâtaient de rentrer au chaud. Ils jetèrent des regards intrigués à la statue qui affrontaient les éléments. La mairie devait certainement aider un artiste à rencontrer son public. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un happening dont ils n'auraient pas eu connaissance. La statue solitaire, sans marque et sans pancarte, resta seule sur son trottoir, ignorée des habitants de Cardiff.

Une vibration troubla le silence ouaté et un vortex se forma dans le rideau de neige, qui engloutissait les rues de la cité. Deux hommes apparurent du néant deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Ils chutèrent et atterrirent brutalement dans la poudreuse. Le plus petit, vêtu d'une veste à brandebourgs rouge fanfare, tendit la main pour aider l'autre à se relever. L'homme, plus élancé, épousseta son lourd manteau d'époque en maugréant sur la qualité plus qu'aléatoire de ses déplacements temporels.

- Pas étonnant qu'on se soit écrasé sur cette planète en 51 !

- Je me suis déjà excusé, et pour ta gouverne, Jack, c'était à cause d'une boucle temporelle. Mes plus belles années !

- Tu te trouves toujours des excuses, John, le réprimanda Jack avec un regard néanmoins doux.

- Avoue que c'est tout mon charme, s'écria l'homme en rouge en exécutant quelques mouvements d'étirements, entre autres choses qui te faisait saliver autrefois, Jack.

- Oui, autrefois, mais c'est bien vieux tout ça. Bien où sommes-nous ? demanda Jack, coupant court aux souvenirs.

- Je ne sais pas, mon bracelet est complètement déréglé !

- C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on joue avec le temps.

- Arrête avec ça, c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé et me droguer pour m'entraîner en 1965 s'appelle me forcer la main.

- Oh, ça va, il n'y a pas eu de répercussions jusqu'ici.

- Tu n'en sais rien : à jouer avec le cours du temps, il ne fait pas s'étonner que ça foire quelque part. Nous sommes à quelle époque ?

- Cardiff, 21 janvier 2010, 18 h 05, si je crois ce que dit ce truc, fit Hart en lui montrant un tableau d'information municipal secoué par le blizzard.

- Le jour où nous avons fermé la faille, dit Jack rêveur, je croyais que tu nous ramené au mois de juin 2009. Nous devrions aller au Hub, nous comprendrons mieux, là-bas, enfin s'il n'a pas été détruit.

- Détruit, ton nid d'amour égout-chic a été détruit ?

- Le 8 juin 2009, confirma-t-il en posant une main sur le ventre, grimaçant au souvenir de l'explosion qui avait ravagé le Hub.

- Tu penses que cela aurait une incidence sur la faille ?

- Possible, dit Jack en le suivant vers le centre-ville, le 21 janvier on l'a fait exploser pour la clore. Cette explosion a pu ricocher contre la première, celle du Hub.

- Dans ce cas, nous serions en présence d'une boucle temporelle. La faille rebooterait entre les deux événements.

- C'est possible, fit Jack songeur, d'où l'atterrissage rugueux, et le fait que ton bracelet soit grillé.

- Il n'est pas grillé, il est déboussolé, fit Hart en pianotant sur son poignet. D'ailleurs, il indique l'émission d'une faible source d'énergie... par-là, dans cette rue.

Il se précipita, Jack sur les talons.

- Il n'y a rien, rien d'autre qu'une statue, dit Jack en tournant sur lui-même, les mains enfouies au fond de ses poches. Sauf que je n'ai jamais vu de statue dans l'avenue de Baslin.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent circonspects. La statue de hauteur d'homme avait les épaules et la tête couvertes de neige. Jack dégagea les pieds rencontrait un socle en forme de boîte qui s'effrita sous le toucher de ses doigts. Plus doucement, il dégagea les traits finement gravés de la sculpture.

- Ianto, s'écria Jack en reconnaissant son visage.

- Eye Candy, fit Hart, surexcité par la trouvaille, en scannant les parois de la statue. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Il n'est pas transformé en pierre, seulement recouvert d'une couche de calcaire et de poussière.

- Il est vivant ?

La voix basse de Jack serra le cœur de Hart. Il se retint de lui dire d'utiliser son propre bracelet pour vérifier par lui-même. Un coup d'œil sur le visage de Jack lui apprit qu'il se retenait désespérément d'espérer.

- Il est vivant, confirma Hart, calmement, en stase. Prisonnier d'une gangue de pierre.

- Comment le sortir d'ici ?

- Simple, fit Hart joyeux, une fréquence subsonique devrait l'aider à sortir de sa chrysalide.

Il recula de quelques pas alors que Jack se rapprochait de la statue. Après quelques tâtonnements, un son aigu jaillit de son bracelet et commença à entrer en vibration avec la surface sombre qui s'éclaira jusqu'à devenir cristalline. Le son enfla et les vitres des bureaux autour d'eux entrèrent en résonnance avec la fréquence utilisée. Ils allaient céder à la pression exercée lorsque Hart éteignit son bracelet d'un léger contact, jugeant l'effet suffisant pour libérer le jeune homme. La statue semblait à présent de glace, laissant apparaître le visage de Ianto, les yeux fermés.

Le Capitaine leva la main pour toucher la surface qui les séparait. Celle-ci céda sous ses doigts et Ianto s'écroula dans ses bras, inconscient. Jack l'accompagna dans sa chute, serrant sa tête contre son cœur, l'espérance cédant aux griffes de l'angoisse. Aucun souffle ne s'échappait de sa bouche pâle.

- Il ne respire pas, constata Hart, d'un ton las de soulever l'évidence.

Les yeux de Jack s'emplirent de larmes, incapable de tenir les digues face à son chagrin. Il haït l'espoir si vite écrasé. Il le perdait à nouveau. La déception envahit son cœur. Il haït Hart de lui avoir fait espérer l'espace d'un instant pouvoir retrouver son amant.

Ianto avait les traits flasques, les membres mous sous les mains de Jack. Le Capitaine, le corps tremblant de chagrin, se pencha sur ses lèvres exsangues, encore entrouvertes sur un souffle absent. Pris d'une soudaine folie, Jack voulut goûter à nouveau les lèvres de son amant, guetter contre tout espoir une réponse. Il sentit un courant d'énergie le parcourir lorsqu'un souffle se mêla au sien. Une langue lasse toucha timidement la sienne, lui délivrant un frisson d'excitation qui se répercuta dans chacune de ses cellules.

Vibrante cette respiration, vivante cette chair sous ses doigts, qui bougeait entre ses bras, qui se lovait contre lui. Il ramenait Ianto près de lui à la force de ses lèvres et de son amour.

Ianto lui revenait. Son cœur se mit à chanter sous le rythme si rapide de son sang, en intensifiant ce baiser qui devint presque indécent. Ils se résolurent à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre lorsque leurs poumons s'embrasèrent sous le manque d'air. Océan orageux contre ciel pur, leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. En un instant, les deux hommes communiquèrent silencieusement. Les sentiments tus, écrasés depuis longtemps se révélèrent sans qu'un seul mot ne fut prononcé. Une compréhension mutuelle de ce qu'ils ressentaient, pensaient, espéraient, les firent défaillir dans une communion parfaite.

Un raclement de gorge faussement embarrassé les ramena brusquement à la réalité. John les observait les mains dans les poches. Un frisson traversa l'échine de Ianto en reconnaissant le son de la voix de Hart qui les observait. Il prit enfin conscience de sa nudité et un rougissement soudain enflamma son épiderme aussi pâle et glacé que la neige qui les giflait durement. Jack retira son manteau prestement et en recouvrit le corps de son amant, tremblant sous le choc et le froid de janvier.

- Jack, croassa-t-il, tu es vraiment là ?

- Je reviens toujours, tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Jack avec un sourire éblouissant dans la grisaille, aussi chaud que la caresse d'un soleil tropical.

- Toujours...

- Laisse-moi t'aider à te relever, dit le Capitaine en le soutenant et l'aidant à enfiler son manteau de laine, encore empreint de sa chaleur. Ça va? Tu as l'air de revenir de loin.

- Oui, fit Ianto qui ne se sentait pas la force de prononcer un mot de plus d'une syllabe.

- Tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, dit Hart les mains dans les poches, mais avant, il faudrait que nous te trouvions quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos. Je me demande ce que tu lui trouves, Jack, un corps confortable peut-être ?

Ianto lui décocha une œillade assassine. Il serra les poings, vaincu par une vague d'épuisement Hart se rengorgea, moqueur. Un crissement de pneu leur fit cesser ce duel stérile. D'un coup de frein adroit, un SUV glissa et se gara impeccablement le long du trottoir sous les yeux étonnés des trois hommes qui avaient admirés la glissade en survirage effectué avec maîtrise. La portière s'ouvrit et ils virent apparaître la tête furibonde de Gwen par-dessus le montant gauche.

- Ianto, Jack montez dépêchez vous, leur ordonna-t-elle alors que Andy sortait la tête du côté conducteur.

Hart, bien que non-invité, les suivit, se calant contre Jack à l'arrière du véhicule. Ianto se lova contre le corps vibrant de Jack, une odeur de laine, de transpiration mêlée au parfum de miel inimitable de son Capitaine l'enveloppa dans une chaleureuse étreinte à laquelle il s'abandonna sans réserve. Il se rendit compte que ses nerfs le lâchaient complètement lorsqu'il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Il releva la tête pour dévorer du regard les traits inimitables de Jack. Il paraissait vieilli, maigre, usé. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi intimement, il aurait juré qu'il avait vieilli de 10 ans.

Gwen, surexcitée à l'avant, se tordait pour regarder ses amis avec incrédulité. Elle mitrailla Jack de questions, avide de réponses. Il l'arrêta brutalement dépassé par le cours des événements

- Gwen je ne comprends pas tes questions. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Jack, c'est la première activation depuis des mois, depuis que vous ayez disparu, Ianto et toi. Pourquoi être partis comme ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule. Vous aviez disparu et la faille ne répondait plus.

- Je suis désolé Gwen, tout est différent maintenant et je ne sais pas si encore si c'est pour le mieux. Je viens seulement de retrouver Ianto.

- Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?

- Non ma belle, Jack était avec moi. Pour te servir !

- Que fait-il ici ? demanda-t-elle en ciblant Hart avec dédain.

- C'est la cause de mon retour, fit Jack un peu contrit.

- Tu vas devoir tout m'expliquer.

- Je le ferai, mais dis-moi, pourquoi c'est Andy qui conduit mon SUV ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé après son vol. Je lui ai ramené, pratique d'ailleurs d'avoir marqué le toit avec le nom de l'équipe, mais pas très discret. Bref, depuis je bosse avec elle, elle ne savait plus comment faire sans vous.

- Ça va, Andy... dit-elle un peu gênée en lui bourrant l'épaule d'un coup de poing qui envoya le véhicule faire une embardée.

- Doucement, je conduis et le médecin a dit pas de mouvement brusque.

- Il va en intervention avec toi, lui reprocha Jack alors que Ianto reprenait le mot médecin d'une voix inquiète.

Gwen rougit et elle écarta les mains pour leur dévoiler ce qu'elle dissimulait, un petit ventre rond qui pointait sous son chandail.

- Oh, fit Hart en tendant la main pour toucher le ventre tendu, c'est un bébé.

Jack roula des yeux en entendant le ton mi-extasié, mi-moqueur. Il la félicita en même temps que Ianto, tout à coup ragaillardi par la nouvelle. Jack se rappela la manière dont ils avaient découvert la grossesse de Gwen, un souvenir qu'il serait le seul à se remémorer. Il sourit néanmoins touché par la joie qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Merci messieurs, mais nous allons devoir parler congés maternité maintenant.

- Tout ce que tu veux, ma belle, dit Jack, mais avant nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Nous allons au Hub ?

- Non, mieux vaut pas, dit-elle en faisant une grimace, c'est plutôt le bazar là-bas.

- C'est vrai que c'est dur de ranger, persifla Andy.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, se défendit-elle, Ianto nettoyait toujours derrière nous. Je ne sais pas trop où il range les choses.

- Mais bien sûr, ironisa le policier, arrête de bouder, nous arrivons chez toi, tu vas pouvoir assouvir ta curiosité.

oOoOo

La maison de Gwen était illuminée et portait encore les décorations de Noël. Rhys inquiet sortit immédiatement sur le perron quand le SUV s'arrêta. Son visage angoissé se défroissa en voyant sa femme sortir indemne du véhicule. Il se chiffonna en voyant Hart et Harkness sortir à leur tour, soutenant Ianto Jones, visiblement épuisé.

- Merde, les ennuis sont là !

- Ça, tu le savais déjà, lui dit son épouse en lui chipant un baiser.

- C'est clair ! Te voir partir avec Andy pour une activation, franchement Gwen, dans ton état... je devrais t'attacher au lit pour que tu te reposes.

- Rhys, c'est la première activation depuis des mois ! s'exclama-t-elle, je n'allais pas laisser passer ça.

- Et comme par hasard, tu me ramènes ces zigoteaux la maison, au fait, bonjour, Jack, Ianto, Monsieur, dit-il poli comme un Gallois.

- Nous devons parler, dit Andy en faisant signe aux trois hommes de s'approcher, il fait un peu froid dehors. Serait-il possible d'avoir une tasse de thé ?

Gwen leur fit signe d'entrer, chassant son mari de la main, comme une mouche inopportune. Ianto comprit qu'elle avait hâte d'avoir des réponses rapides à ses questions. Il partageait son envie. Il comprit à ce moment-là qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure. Il échangea un regard avec Andy qui le plaignit ouvertement.

L'intérieur de la maison était chaleureux avec ce léger désordre qui environnait les ménages heureux. Gwen ramassa des choses qui traînaient avant de leur faire brièvement la visite. Les meubles anciens cohabitaient avec un ameublement plus moderne, des rideaux jaunes éclairaient le petit salon où des canapés profonds accueillirent les trois visiteurs. Andy resta debout près de Rhys, tandis que Gwen s'asseyait dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir avec soulagement. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures d'un geste vif, tout en ordonnant à son époux de préparer un thé.

- C'est ça, une tisane pour toi, tu es déjà trop excitée, la petite risque de danser le Tchatchatcha toute la nuit.

Elle fit la moue avant de caresser son ventre avec un sourire tandis que Rhys s'activait dans la cuisine ouverte sur la salle de séjour.

- Elle a l'air d'accord avec papa, cette chipie.

- Vous lui avez déjà trouvé un nom ? dit le Capitaine, je vous propose Jackie, c'est bien, élégant, court...

- Hors de question d'appeler ma fille d'après toi, maugréa Rhys, ce sera un nom gallois ou rien.

- C'est joli, Rien, ça sonne très bien, plaisanta Hart, dont tout le monde tâchait d'ignorer la présence.

- C'est qui lui ? demanda Andy en montrant du regard Hart qui détaillait les rideaux jaunes avec intérêt, ne posant pas son regard sur les amants réunis.

- Un ami, dit Jack en savourant la chaleur qui montait du Earl Grey parfumé qu'il venait de lui être servi.

Il aurait préféré un café, mais préféra ne rien dire. Il reporta son regard sur Ianto dont les traits tirés lui faisaient peur. Il posa la main sur son genou l'interrogeant silencieusement.

- Tout va bien Jack, murmura Ianto en posant sa main sur la sienne, surpris par la chaleur dans ses yeux.

Hart ricana en les voyants si proches. Jamais il n'avait connu Jack aussi tendre et aussi inquiet pour autrui. Il eut une soudaine bouffée de jalousie en les regardant si proches, si complices, comme s'ils partageaient une émotion commune. Rhys apporta des vêtements au Gallois, qui s'éclipsa quelques instants pour revenir chaudement habillé. Tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience.

- Bien, maintenant, dit Gwen, impétueuse, vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

- Il se passe que j'aurais dû mourir, dit Ianto, et que ma présence ici est liée à Hart. C'est de sa faute si je suis ici.

- Ma faute ? Tu as aussi une part de responsabilité. Tu lui as brisé le cœur. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi, dit Hart d'un ton sec. Je l'ai retrouvé et j'ai simplement proposé une solution.

- Dangereuse, fit Jack en fronçant les sourcils. On ne joue pas avec le temps. Tu le sais pertinemment.

- Messieurs, fit Andy en levant les bras face à la querelle qui menaçait d'éclater sous les yeux du couple ébahi. Je vous prie de conserver votre calme et de nous expliquer tout depuis le début.

- Tout à fait, Andy. Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Gwen en s'installant plus confortablement, sa tisane posée en équilibre sur le ventre.

- Ça ma belle, c'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai tout mon temps, dit-elle d'une voix mordante, et j'aime les histoires.

- Il était une fois un homme seul et désespéré qui ne pouvait pas mourir. Il avait perdu tout ce qui le rattachait à la Terre et ne supportait plus de regarder ses amis avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il souffrait énormément et s'est enfui, loin, très loin. Il a été recueilli par un pirate au grand cœur, beau comme Apollon et membré comme Jupiter.

- Sérieusement ! insista Gwen avec un sourire crispé.

- Tu veux que je te montre, devant ton mari et tes amis ? Comme tu voudras, ma délicieuse enfant ! fit Hart en se levant et commençant à déboutonner sa braguette.

- Hé ! fit Rhys en se levant, pas de ça ici, c'est une maison convenable ici, pas un lupanar.

- Dommage, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié, regretta Hart en reprenant sa place près de Jack, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la plaisanterie.

Rhys, ulcéré, se rassit sous le regard amusé de sa femme en maugréant. Jack prit alors la parole avant que Hart ne continue à raconter son histoire de manière aussi détournée.

- Et toi, que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois aussi remonté envers nous ?

- Vous m'avez abandonnée, jeta-t-elle. Je suis restée toute seule Jack, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. La faille ne s'ouvrait plus, mais j'étais incapable d'en comprendre la raison. J'ai tout oublié.

- Je t'ai retconnée, avoua Ianto resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

- Pourquoi ?

Un soupir lui répondit alors que les yeux se tournaient vers lui.

- Autant y aller franchement, Ianto, lui conseilla Andy, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Ça ira mieux après.

- Ok, nous étions dans une boucle temporelle avec tout Cardiff, commença à raconter Ianto et j'ai trouvé, nous avons trouvé le moyen d'en sortir.

- Combien de temps ? demanda Hart, front plissé et l'air tout à coup sérieux.

- Quatre jours.

- Quatre jours, putain, il est fantastique ! Jack, il nous a fallu cinq ans pour en sortir lorsque ça nous est arrivé.

- Oui, il est fantastique, dit Jack en se tournant amoureusement vers Ianto.

- Ok, fit Gwen, reprenant ses questions, une boucle temporelle, mais tu le savais, Jack ?

- Non, je l'ignorais jusqu'ici. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés tout à l'heure, l'atterrissage fut assez rude, comme si quelque chose avait perturbé les coordonnées, comme une boucle temporelle. Nous y avons pensé, mais nous avons trouvé Ianto en stase, puis vous êtes arrivés comme des cow-boys sans nous laisser le temps de parler.

- Et vous qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici ? reprit Gwen qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

- Comme je le disais avant d'être honteusement interrompu, je suis venu au secours de la pauvre âme désolée de Jack.

- Oui, c'est ça. Tu m'as kidnappé.

- Tu es monté seul sur mon vaisseau, se défendit Hart en fronçant les sourcils.

- Où tu m'as drogué, rétorqua Jack en le foudroyant du regard.

- Sans moi, on ne serait pas là, et Ianto avec toi, alors arrête avec ça, riposta Hart en se fermant comme une huître. Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Et j'assume parfaitement l'avoir fait !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demandèrent Ianto et Gwen de concert.

Les deux hommes qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence détournèrent leur regard vers eux en battant des cils. Ianto serra plus fort la main de Jack. Le Capitaine revint à la réalité et expliqua patiemment l'affaire du 456 sans édulcorer ses responsabilités avant d'enchaîner sur la manière dont Hart lui avait forcé la main pour revenir en 1965 et changer le futur.

- Il a fait fuir les aliens avec une seule menace. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir sur une planète en devenir. Ils ont laissé le remède et se sont enfuis quand Hart leur en a donné l'ordre. Tu as été splendide. C'était si téméraire...

- Je le suis toujours, fit Hart en haussant les épaules, ça m'a toujours bien réussi.

- Puis nous avons sauté dans le temps pour vous rejoindre dit Jack avec un regard hésitant serrant la main de Ianto, mais nous ne sommes pas arrivés à la bonne date.

- Les coordonnées étaient bonnes pourtant, se plaignit Hart, leur montrant son bracelet.

- En effet, mais à cause de la boucle temporelle, nous sommes arrivés à cette époque, finit d'expliquer Jack en soulignant sa réponse d'un mouvement fluide.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, digérant les informations qui leur étaient apportées. Jack serra la main de Ianto, qui rougit sous le regard chaud qui l'enveloppa faisant battre son cœur derechef. Il était si heureux d'avoir la chance de revoir son Capitaine. Les événements s'étaient déroulés rapidement, mais il profitait du moment, repoussant les questions supplémentaires qui faisaient le siège de ses pensées. Pourtant une réponse de Jack le tenaillait et finit par faire exploser sa bulle de paix. _Jack ignorait tout de la boucle temporelle._

- Bien, fit Gwen d'un ton songeur, l'explication se tient, mais comment Ianto est-il sorti de cette boucle temporelle ? Qu'as-tu ?

Sa voix inquiète attira le regard sur le jeune homme devenu livide. Il regardait le Capitaine, comme halluciné.

- Tu ne savais pas pour la boucle ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton angoissé.

- Non, pas avant que tu n'en parles.

- Bordel ! laissa échapper Ianto en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Jack.

- Je suis sorti de la boucle en faisant exploser la faille, expliqua le jeune homme en leur faisant face. Je pensais que c'était toi qui m'envoyais la boîte, pour clore la faille.

Jack tressaillit à la mention de la boîte tandis que Hart surpris interrogeait Ianto.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Non, souffla Jack, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Une boîte apparaissait chaque jour à la même heure, avec une bombe à l'intérieur, fit Ianto d'une voix tendue, sentant qu'il devait aller au bout de tout cela, les yeux vrillés à ceux de Jack, étrangement bouleversé. J'ai fini par comprendre que je devais la faire exploser dans la faille.

Jack baissa la tête, sentant ses larmes prêtes à couler. Ianto avait affronté la faille et elle l'avait recraché vivant, comme Cronos ses enfants. Il avait bravé la mort pour le retrouver. Le résultat aurait dû être catastrophique.

- Tu aurais pu mourir, encore une fois, murmura-t-il. La faille est close et tu aurais dû mourir et cette boîte…

Ianto reprit la main que Jack avait retirée et le força à soutenir son regard. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir une profonde douleur.

- Je suis vivant et vous m'avez libéré de ma prison de pierre, dit le Gallois, tentant d'apaiser l'angoisse qu'il sentait exsuder du Capitaine.

- Hum, Jack, demanda Gwen d'une voix contenue, peux-tu nous expliquer, si tu y comprends quelque chose ?

Ianto le pressa du regard, impatient de connaître la raison de son malaise. Jack évita son regard et se pinça l'arrête du nez comme pour prendre courage. Il avala la dernière gorgée de thé dans un silence religieux et se lança enfin, le monde suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Oui, je comprends ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vous ai raconté tout à l'heure comment le Hub a explosé dans l'autre réalité.

- Ouais, fit Gwen, d'ailleurs ça me paraît vraiment bizarre.

- En tout cas, ça n'avait rien d'agréable, crois-moi, dit Jack en retenant une grimace.

- Admettons que le Hub ait été détruit, dit-elle en faisant la moue, mais cela n'explique rien du tout.

- Au contraire, dit Jack concentré sur ses souvenirs et ses déductions, la faille close le 21 janvier 2010 est revenue en arrière jusqu'au problème initial, la destruction du hub, créant une boucle temporelle entre ces deux points.

- La dynamique des flux temporels déconcerté, dit Hart d'un ton songeur.

- Exactement, dit Jack en s'animant dans ses explications, la faille revenait au dernier point fixe connu, l'explosion du Hub.

- En fait, dit Hart en direction de Ianto qui buvait du regard Jack, tu aurais fait exploser le Hub que la faille aurait été satisfaite.

- Mais pourquoi le 21 janvier, je veux dire si l'explosion du Hub est un point fixe, pourquoi le 21 juin ? demanda Andy les yeux plissés cherchant à comprendre.

Hart accrocha son regard et sourit avec une telle intention de séduire qu'Andy sembla se recroqueviller sur place. Les yeux de John flamboyèrent alors que le pauvre policier rougissait sous le désir présent dans ces prunelles.

- Doucement John, dit Jack en souriant à son tour, crucifiant définitivement Andy, ils sont fragiles à cette époque. Mais sa question reste valable. J'ai fermé la faille le 21 janvier à l'aide d'une boîte contenant un dispositif explosif et des éléments minéraux, charbon, poussière, pierre. Des choses qui ont été au contact avec l'énergie de la faille depuis des siècles. C'était la seule manière efficace pour clore la faille.

Gwen grogna et les regards convergèrent vers elle. Ianto regarda Jack alors que la compréhension faisait jour dans son esprit. Il se rappelait son rêve si perturbant, des nuits auparavant. Cela lui paraissait des siècles maintenant. Et si cela n'avait pas été un rêve finalement, mais une réalité, alternative certes, mais dont il avait reçu quelques échos alors que Jack en conservait tout le souvenir. Leur lien mental était-il une explication suffisante ? Il l'ignorait et se concentra à nouveau sur Gwen qui reprenait la parole.

- Si je comprends bien, dit-elle en récapitulant leur histoire, Hart t'a entraîné dans le passé qu'il a modifié pour que les événements futurs ne se reproduisent pas. Mais manque de bol, la faille a perdu la boule et une boucle temporelle s'est créée. Ianto l'a brisée en faisant exploser la faille, la bloquant pour six mois jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le 21, date où tu l'as fermée. C'est bien ça ?

- À peu de détail près, oui, dit Jack, tandis que John et Ianto acquiescèrent, heureux qu'elle comprenne cette histoire abracadabrante.

- Bien, je voulais que ce soit bien clair, ce que je ne comprends pas, Ianto, c'est comment as-tu survécu ? Et pourquoi tu as disparu pendant six mois ? Tu m'as droguée comme Hart l'a fait pour Jack. Pourquoi ?

Ianto s'agita face à la colère mêlée de douleur de la future mère.

- Je t'ai retconnée pour que tu ne m'empêches pas de faire ce que j'avais à faire. Je devais faire exploser la faille ou mourir dans la tentative.

- Comment as-tu échappé à la mort ? demanda Jack, d'un ton ému.

- Je l'ignore, l'explosion était comme ralentie autour de moi et la poussière que contenait la boîte s'est déposée sur moi. J'ai perdu conscience Jack. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tu étais dans un sarcophage de pierre, une statue à ton effigie, en stase, lui apprit Hart.

- Pourquoi ? dit Ianto agressivement.

- Je l'ignore, fit Hart en levant les mains comme pour se protéger de la hargne du protégé de son ami qui restait pensif.

- Je croyais que la boîte m'était envoyée par Jack, dit Ianto, apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

Le Capitaine regarda son factotum qui avait l'air épuisé, énervé et loin de tout comprendre. Il soupira et reprit ses explications.

- En réalité, c'était toi qui te l'envoyais en quelque sorte. Je pense que la faille remettait la boîte entre tes mains à chaque fois. Lorsque j'ai fermé la faille, tu étais présent. Elle devait être perturbée par ta présence à deux endroits à la fois.

- En même temps, ajouta Hart, ajoutant son grain de sel, le temps est relatif. La faille était à la fois ici et là-bas. Elle a rejoint le dernier événement concret, le dernier point fixe pour s'ouvrir en emportant avec elle le germe de sa destruction, la boîte que tu devais faire exploser.

- Thermodynamique des flux temporels, fit Andy à la surprise générale.

Le blond rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais soutint fièrement les regards.

- Je m'instruis avec Discovey. Il y a eu une émission sur le temps et l'espace la semaine dernière avec Stephen Hawkins.

- Hawkins, dit Hart en faisant rouler le nom sur sa langue comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon.

- Un génie de la physique, lui apprit le policier, emprisonné dans un corps malade.

- Physicien, tu m'as eu à thermodynamique, beauté !

- Vera, couché, grogna Gwen avec un regard vif. Bien, je comprends à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé, mais plus jamais vous ne disparaissez ainsi.

- Oui, Gwen, firent Jack et Ianto, contrits.

- Vous allez être parrains. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez alors que la petite aura besoin de vous. Enfin, quand j'aurai besoin de vous pour la garder, de temps en temps, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine affligée de Ianto et le grand sourire moqueur de Hart.

Jack au contraire sourit doucement. Il était heureux d'avoir pu retrouver Ianto et prenait plaisir à la joie évidente de ses amis. C'était une sensation terriblement déroutante qui le transperça de part en part. Il croisa le regard de Hart qui l'observait avec la mine de quelqu'un qui aurait su comment tout allait se dérouler et s'en réjouissait. Jack eut une bouffée de gratitude envers lui, mêlée à de la crainte. Sa relation avec Hart était toujours aussi ambiguë. Lui seul le connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait lui cacher ses émotions. Sa dernière journée à ses côtés le lui prouvait une nouvelle fois. L'homme l'avait accueilli, écouté, consolé comme un ami seul sait le faire. Il était le seul lien qui le rattachait à sa vie d'avant, avant le Docteur, avant que la douleur ne l'endurcisse et l'enferme dans une tour de verre. La mort de Ianto avait pulvérisé ces murs si chèrement bâtis. Il posa le regard sur le visage fatigué de son compagnon. Il savait maintenant qu'il vivrait dans l'angoisse de le perdre à nouveau. Pourtant, cette constatation ne fit que renforcer sa détermination. Près de lui, il se sentait à la maison et il entendait profiter des jours qu'ils auraient à partager.

Perdu dans son monologue intérieur, il n'entendit pas la question de Gwen qu'elle répéta d'une voix stridente.

- La faille est-elle réellement close ?

- Je l'ignore encore, répondit-il après avoir chassé ses pensées encombrantes, Ianto a clos un flux, mais cette faille est composée d'une multitude de flux spatio-temporels. En détruire un n'a peut-être pas détruit la faille elle-même.

- Donc, elle peut s'ouvrir à tout moment, dit-elle d'un ton fataliste.

- Oui, sans doute, mais avec une fréquence moindre, elle est sans doute un peu plus stable maintenant. J'aimerais vraiment étudier ça.

- Tu pourras compter sur moi, dit Hart en lui proposant ses services. C'est un phénomène intéressant.

- Évidemment ! Mais ça signifie que tu seras dans nos pattes encore longtemps, dit Gwen, en plissant les yeux.

- Considère-moi comme ton remplacement pendant ton congé maternité, dit-il en souriant, je suis sûr que ton adorable mari sera heureux de te garder à la maison encore quelque temps.

Rhys acquiesça, ravi de se faire qualifier d'adorable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son épouse traitait l'ami de Jack en ennemi. Il lui apparaissait comme quelqu'un de fiable et de prêt à tout. Une parfaite recrue pour Torchwood en somme, si du moins il pouvait travailler avec Andy sans le draguer ouvertement. Le pauvre paraissait dérangé par l'attention qu'il lui portait.

La conversation se calma peu à peu. Les réponses à ses questions semblaient avoir rassuré la jeune femme qui devisait à présent avec ses amis. Ianto, enfoui dans les vêtements trop grands de Rhys, réfléchissait aux paroles de Jack. Il comprenait avec effarement qu'il avait fait un énorme pari sur l'avenir. Une angoisse rétrospective le saisit à la gorge et il prit la main de Jack comme pour s'assurer de sa réalité. Il sentit une pensée étrangère s'immiscer dans son esprit pour l'apaiser. Jack pressa sa main avec un sourire éclatant. "_Je suis là et je resterai avec toi. Ma maison. Je suis chez moi près de toi._" Cette seule pensée échangée dans une fraction de seconde le rassura pleinement et ses nerfs se détendirent brusquement. Il sombra dans le sommeil, environné par ses amis. La dernière image qu'il retint de cette étrange soirée fut le sourire attendri et compréhensif de Gwen.

oOoOo

Un soleil timide jetait un rayon curieux dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il chatouilla le visage des deux hommes enlacés dans le lit, lovés dans la chaleur de l'autre. Le brun endormi ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et plongea dans deux lacs changeants, pailletés d'or par le soleil. L'espace d'un instant, Ianto oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Jack. La réalité pourtant traça un sillon de feu dans ses pensées encore endormies. Jack l'apaisa d'une caresse.

- Comment ? articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Il s'étonnait de sa présence dans son lit, dans sa chambre qu'il avait reconnue immédiatement.

- Tu es tombé dans un profond sommeil hier soir. Hart m'a aidé à te ramener chez toi, non pas que Gwen le veuille. J'attendais ton réveil.

- Hart ?

- Reparti.

- Depuis longtemps ? demanda Ianto en se rapprochant doucement.

- Suffisamment, dit Jack en souriant, rabattant un bras sur ses épaules. Sais-tu que tu ronfles ?

- Impossible, s'exclama Ianto, sous le regard attendri de son Capitaine, tu me l'aurais déjà dit.

Ianto se rapprocha encore, une étincelle de désir gravitant au fond des yeux. Leurs entrejambes saluaient le matin par un lever gaillard. Elles se touchèrent lorsque Jack amorça un mouvement de bassin, leur délivrant un frisson de plaisir et d'anticipation.

Soudain Ianto eut faim, faim du corps de son Capitaine, impatient de se rassasier de Jack. Ianto le fit basculer sur le dos d'un coup de hanche, découvrant en grognant qu'il avait dormi habillé. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, leurs langues se réveillèrent et engagèrent un combat qui ne laissa aucun vainqueur. Ianto n'attendit pas l'aide de Jack pour commencer à lui arracher ses vêtements. Le Capitaine rit de son impatience et de sa vigueur et Ianto se sentit heureux. Son rire lui donna des ailes. Il abandonna le lit et cette bouche qu'il dévorait de baisers pour se déshabiller rapidement avant de se jeter littéralement sur le corps ardent de son amant. Ils redécouvraient les sensations qui leur avaient manqué.

Souffle court, haletant, Ianto glissa sa bouche dans le cou de son amant, humant l'odeur si caractéristique, si pleinement addictive, remplissant son manque comme un junkie trop longtemps sevré. Jack fit courir ses mains sur les flancs doux du Gallois jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il pressa, les faisant gémir lorsque leurs sexes se touchèrent avec un plaisir douloureux.

Ianto lutta pour attraper ses bras qu'il écarta sur le drap blanc, serrant la peau de ses doigts. Il l'embrassa furieusement et descendit le long de son torse, caressant, léchant, buvant littéralement la peau, s'enivrant de ce contact et des mouvements qu'il faisait pour lui échapper.

Il suivit le creux de sa poitrine, ses mains posées sur les bras de son amant, le maintenant fermement. Il mordilla sa chair frissonnante, lui arrachant un gémissement qu'il étouffa sous une langue dominatrice. Jack continuait de lutter contre son emprise, perdant peu à peu la force de résister, vaincu par un ennemi venu de l'intérieur. Il sentait le désir de Ianto se mêler à de la rage et du désespoir. Il ressentait le chagrin, le manque et ressentiment dans sa volonté à le maîtriser. Son cœur se serra, il savait l'avoir fait souffrir par son absence, comme lui avait souffert de sa mort.

Ianto, inconscient des pensées de son Capitaine, redescendit le long de son corps tendu, sa bouche dessinant chaque creux d'un souffle brûlant. Jack mordit ses lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement de frustration. Il sentait sa langue jouer avec sa peau tendre, ses dents martyriser ses mamelons trop sensibles. Le feu qui couvait entre eux menaçait de tout emporter. Ianto posa sa bouche sur le membre si terriblement tendu du Capitaine, relâchant enfin ses bras pour caresser sa peau en feu.

La chaleur, les sensations qui filaient à travers son corps comme des aiguilles de plaisir, faillirent le faire basculer. Il posa les mains sur les cheveux du brun, caressant la nuque humide, apaisant le rythme trop effréné.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, un peu troubles, hagards, pleins de sensualité qui agit comme un coup de tonnerre, libérant l'orage, libérant Jack. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, il avait dépassé le point de non-retour. Il gémit longtemps en emplissant la bouche aimée. Il se sentit disparaître dans un cocon voluptueux, un apaisement des sens.

Le Gallois inassouvi revint vers sa bouche pour partager un baiser sulfureux qui remit le feu aux poudres. Jack le sentait brûlant, fiévreux, avide d'un contact qui reprenait vigueur sous ses caresses expertes. Il connaissait décidément bien le corps de son Capitaine.

Le regard flou, presque noir tant l'iris était mince, les cheveux plaqués par la sueur qui irisait son visage, Ianto incarnait la luxure et Jack ne résista pas à sa vue.

Tentant de le renverser pour à son tour le gratifier de caresses libératoires, il fut repoussé sur le lit d'un baiser fièvreux. Sa lèvre mordue au sang par un Gallois fou de désir, Jack ne résista pas. Il sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, écho à un désir si visible. Il renversa la tête en arrière avec un cri muet lorsqu'il sentit autour de sa chair palpiter un écrin étroit et brûlant. Il se sentit tellement bien qu'il ne put retenir un coup de reins involontaire. Ianto, assis sur lui, grogna à nouveau, de douleur cette fois, marmonnant quelques mots que ne comprit pas le Capitaine. Il se suréleva pour l'embrasser et lui faire oublier sa souffrance volontaire. Il l'apaisa d'une pensée aimante et attendit qu'il se détente pour entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient, lent, trop lent au goût du jeune homme, chauffé à blanc. Celui-ci imprima peu à peu un mouvement plus rapide.

La chambre bruissait de halètements, de soupirs et de gémissements qui ponctuaient une morsure ou un frôlement au bon endroit.

Ianto semblait avoir perdu toute conscience de lui, libéré dans son plaisir que Jack contemplait avec bonheur. Tout devint blanc lorsque Jack se releva pour le serrer contre lui. L'angle nouveau lui fit ressentir un plaisir aigu qui le fit crier réellement. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien en laissant son corps s'exhaler, exulter sous le toucher de Jack. Il resserra instinctivement sa chair enchâssant le membre de Jack, l'attirant à son tour dans la jouissance. Ianto mordit une épaule alors qu'il perdait tout contrôle sur le plaisir qui se déversait en lui, l'emplissant d'une vague de bonheur presque insupportable.

Dans la pénombre, enlacés l'un à l'autre, ils reprirent peu à peu conscience en même temps que le souffle.

- Ne disparais plus jamais comme ça, dit Ianto à son oreille en roulant sur le côté épuisé, apaisé, enivré.

- Si tu m'accueilles ainsi à chaque fois, ça risque d'être dur, dit Jack avant de se mordre les lèvres en découvrant la douleur ourlant le regard de Ianto.

- Je ne veux plus que tu joues avec moi, dit-il d'une voix basse, tremblante de détermination, je ne peux pas tout accepter de toi. Je ne veux plus souffrir d'être ou de ne pas être avec toi, partagé entre ce que tu veux et ce que je désire.

- Que désires-tu Ianto ? dit Jack d'une voix douce, comprenant qu'il arrivait à la croisée des chemins, une remise en question de leur relation.

C'était l'instant où tout pouvait basculer. Ianto et lui devaient parler, se construire un avenir, quelque soient leurs passés, une voie nouvelle pour eux, l'un avec l'autre ou l'un sans l'autre. Il comprit aussi dans son regard qu'il avait une chance de commencer une nouvelle vie sans pour autant détruire les liens qui l'unissaient à ce monde. Ils devaient arriver à un accord qui scellerait leur relation.

La question prit le Gallois au dépourvu. Il le regarda les yeux écarquillés, un bras sous la tête, figé dans son mouvement.

- Je ... toi. Je veux tout de toi, répondit-il un peu hésitant.

Jack ne fuyait pas comme il l'avait toujours fait, il le sentait aussi sérieux que lorsqu'il les menait dans l'action. Il faisait face à ses angoisses.

- Malgré mes erreurs, mes peurs ou mon passé ? s'étonna Jack, ou le fait que je t'ai continuellement blessé, rejeté ?

- Je te veux à mes côtés, sans avoir peur que tu partes sans prévenir, que tu disparaisses encore.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, fit Jack en détournant le regard pour qu'il ne puisse y voir la douleur et les souvenirs morbides qui le rongeaient. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est mon amour pour toi.

- Je...

- Je t'ai vu mourir et pourtant, je suis prêt à affronter cette douleur encore et encore tant que tu seras avec moi. Tu as marqué mon cœur. Je t'aime Ianto Jones, je l'ai compris à l'instant où je t'ai perdu.

Ianto le regarda bouche bée, sous le choc des mots et la sensation qui le bouleversait. Jack s'ouvrait totalement à lui, comme cette nuit où ils avaient découvert les capacités psychiques du Capitaine. Il partagea ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses projets. Il comprit la douleur de la perte, en découvrant comment il était mort, la solitude du héros, en revivant avec Jack ses adieux à la Terre, l'espoir d'un homme alors que l'Histoire elle-même était réécrite. Jack lui faisait don de tout ce qui constituait son existence. Ianto était soufflé de découvrir combien le Capitaine l'aimait.

Il sentit une même sensation de plénitude et d'amour qui les enveloppa et les rendit plus forts face aux menaces qui œuvraient dans l'ombre. Jack releva tout doucement ses barrières. Le contact psychique le fatiguait toujours terriblement et lui causait d'infâmes céphalées. Ianto ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous l'émotion. Il réprima un petit rire qui dégénéra en quinte de toux avant d'éclater littéralement de rire. Jack le regarda un sourcil levé. Il lui semblait que la charge émotionnelle avait été trop lourde à supporter pour le jeune homme.

- Je t'aime aussi, Jack, dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée de rire, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, mais je sais que tu le sais déjà.

Il se calma peu à peu sous le regard calme et enjoué de son amant qui sourit en lui ouvrant les bras. Ianto vint s'y lover et écouta le rythme encore soutenu de son cœur mis à nu. Il aimait jusqu'à ce son qui rendait Jack plus réel.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Ianto après un temps où ils savourèrent la simple présence de l'autre.

- Maintenant, nous devrions étudier la faille et les créatures qu'elle a rejetées sont encore ici. Nous avons de l'ouvrage.

- Je te suggère de prendre un médecin, avec Gwen, ça risque d'être nécessaire.

- Le meilleur pour ne pas vous perdre bêtement. Ce que Hart a fait était très risqué. Je ne sais pas quels seront les effets de ce changement temporel. Ce qu'il s'est passé était global. Jamais la Terre ne sera soumise au chantage et sacrifier des enfants. Toute l'humanité a été impactée par ton sauvetage.

- C'est angoissant dit ainsi, fit Ianto cœur serré.

- Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas quelque chose destinée à se produire de toute manière. Peut-être que ce fut pour le mieux.

- Sans doute, dit Ianto en s'étirant contre lui, et Hart ? Ne devrait-il pas être puni ?

- Il adorerait, plaisanta Jack, mais te voir ici dans mes bras à sa place doit déjà être difficile. Il ne va pas rester ici. Cela lui fait trop mal.

- Comme le sais-tu ? s'étonna Ianto.

- Il me connaît bien, mais je le connais encore mieux. Il n'est pas resté ici la première fois, il ne le fera pas maintenant. Et puis, il sait que c'est toi que je veux auprès de moi.

- Toute ma vie, dit le jeune homme.

- Oui, murmura Jack en l'embrassant doucement.

Il savait qu'il avait répondu à toutes les questions de Ianto, même les informulées. Il resterait auprès de lui. Il savourerait cette seconde chance d'être heureux. L'avenir se révélait finalement plus brillant qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il se sentait bien, heureux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. L'amour seul avait pu les mener jusqu'ici du corps jusqu'au cœur, laissant leurs âmes s'unir. Un cadeau que sa longue vie lui offrait et qu'il ne pouvait plus refuser. Il ne pouvait plus fuir ses sentiments et accepter d'être aimé malgré lui.

Le soleil pudique qui s'était voilé pendant quelques longues minutes, revint éclairer les deux amants qui célébraient d'un baiser la réelle naissance de leur couple. Il scintilla d'un œil joueur avant de continuer sa course à travers la cité, chassant l'hiver d'un souffle printanier. C'était un beau jour pour les miracles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin ?<strong>_

_ Pour le moment en tout cas, je me réserve le droit de continuer sur Miracle days lorsque j'aurais plus de temps. J'ai envie de me consacrer à d'autres projets pour le moment. Cela fait plus d'un an que je suis sur cette histoire et il faut savoir parfois mettre un terme à ses histoires. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu, autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire. (même si parfois ce fut galère, à ce propos je m'en excuse). _

_Peut-être qu'on se retrouvera sur d'autres écrits. Un grand **Merci** à tous ceux/celles qui ont laissé des reviews, qui ont mis cette histoire en favori et qui ont suivi vaille que vaille les tergiversations d'une fiqueuse parfois feignasse, parfois triste en voyant cette histoire très lue mais peu commentée._

_ Je me suis souvent remotivée en lisant ce que vous en pensiez et ça, on ne le soulignera jamais assez, c'est important de reviewer ! _

_Un plus grand **merci** encore aux bétas qui se sont succédées sur cette histoire, sans qui je n'aurais pas pu poster des textes, exempt à peu près de fautes. **Arian, Chris, Aviva, MERCI !**  
><em>


	36. Chapter 36

**Du corps au coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue ne m'appartient même pas, je ne fais que remplir du vide, combler des trous et satisfaire ma curiosité... voire plus.

**Beta** : Aviva (merci !)

**NB **: Janto, donc, totalement assumé, avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre hommes, ne restez pas sur cette page.

**NB²:** finalement, j'aurais presque pu aller jusqu'au chapitre 40, si j'avais su découper plus intelligemment cette histoire. RDV en bout de page pour un dernier mot...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36<br>**

**EPILOGUE  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bureau du Docteur MAC BERNY<em>

Une fois la porte poussée, un couple entre dans un cabinet de conseiller conjugal, version 51e siècle. Des rideaux clairs adoucissent la lumière des trois soleils de Tatouine III, planète oubliée de la galaxie. Un automate accueille les deux hommes avec un grand sourire, un peu trop fardé. La fonction de conseiller incombe désormais aux androïdes, seuls capables d'édicter un jugement dépouillé de tout affect. Les humains y viennent nombreux, confiants dans l'écoute et la résolution de problème de ce psychologue réputé.

Les deux hommes déclinent avec froideur leurs noms et prénoms tout en s'asseyant dans de profonds fauteuils beiges, sans se jeter un seul regard.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes réunis ici ? demande la voix clinique du conseiller conjugal au couple assis en face de lui.

- J'en ai bien une petite idée, oui, fit l'homme vêtu d'un manteau militaire, même au cœur de la fournaise du petit cabinet aux murs recouverts de livres, manifestement ajoutés là pour apporter une touche de sérieux et de confiance.

Dans le siège identique au sien, un homme aux cheveux bruns, habillé d'un costume gris bleu assorti à ses yeux, laisse échapper un grognement de mécontentement. L'autre le regarde, lèvres pincées de colère. Le brun grimace de dépit, s'agitant dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux sont de glace.

- C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour te parler, Jack ! Réellement !

- M'entraîner dans un cabinet de réducteur de têtes, très sympa, rétorque ledit Jack, imitant son ton nerveux. Réellement !

- Nous ne le faisons plus depuis longtemps, Mr Harkness, répond le conseiller. Mr Jones, je vous prie de commencer.

Après un dernier regard glacial, Ianto, sourcils froncés, ouvre la bouche pour exprimer la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvent réunis dans ce petit cabinet du bout du monde.

- Vous enregistrez tout ce qui va être dit ? l'interrompt Jack.

- Cela fait partie de mes attributions, Mr Harkness. Mr Jones, allez-y.

- C'était juste à titre d'information, fait Jack en se réinstallant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- J'en arrive à croire que vous ne voulez pas écouter ce que votre compagnon a à exprimer, dit le conseiller d'une voix lasse.

- En effet, dit Jack posément, je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter, ni vraiment le temps. Si nous passions...

- Aux choses sérieuses, l'interrompt à son tour Ianto, tout a commencé en 2010, je vivais encore...

- Non, tu ne vas pas encore revenir là-dessus ? gémit Jack en posant son front dans sa main. Je croyais que c'était réglé !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire est réglée, jappe Ianto d'un ton sec, j'en subis encore les conséquences.

- Messieurs, tempère la voix mielleuse du conseiller conjugal, reprenons calmement, vous parliez de 2010, je crois ?

- Oui, 2010, l'année où tout a changé. Je me souviens de cette époque, savourant le calme après la tempête, sans savoir que nous étions seulement dans l'œil du cyclone. Toi et moi vivions, travaillions, baisions ensemble. Gwen avait repris le travail et jonglait entre interventions alien et interventions bébé avec talent. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir le cafard parfois. Hart avait pallié à son absence le temps qu'elle s'occupe de sa petite fille, Anwen. Mais dès le retour de notre ami, il a filé, prenant juste le temps d'empaqueter son butin, les Van Gog du musée national de Cardiff et deux gallons de whisky qu'il était assuré de vendre un très bon prix.

Je rappelais alors à Jack la nécessité d'embaucher un médecin afin de soulager Gwen de certaines tâches. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'a pas fait de difficulté à accepter. La difficulté fut de trouver la perle rare. N'est pas Owen Harper qui veut. Il lui fallait certaines qualités et nous ne pouvions pas nous contenter de mettre une annonce dans le journal, genre « _Institut secret cherche médecin qualifié croyant aux aliens et refusant d'avoir une vie sociale._ »

Bref, c'est une denrée rare et nous avons fini par trouver notre bonheur en la personne de Rupesh Patanjali. Tu te rappelles le foin qu'il a fait pour se faire embaucher ? Ce qu'on a pu rire quand il nous suivait partout en ville pour découvrir où était le Hub ! Il a fallu que Gwen s'en mêle pour lui faire passer un véritable entretien d'embauche.

Intéressé par le job, il s'est révélé un élément brillant. Vite convaincu de l'existence des aliens, il s'est plongé dans le travail et l'étude de la faille. Il s'est très vite intégré. Le petit nouveau était de toutes les interventions. Pour un médecin, il adorait le terrain, toujours dehors, toujours en intervention, toujours parti.

- Vous semblez néanmoins vous méfier de lui, Mr Jones, dit le conseiller d'une voix concernée.

- Bien sûr que je me méfiais, rétorque Ianto, il m'a toujours paru louche et la manière dont il a attiré notre attention m'a toujours paru bizarre.

- Tu ne l'as jamais aimé, Ianto, soupire Jack.

- J'avais raison. Il nous l'a prouvé, non ? Évidemment, il faisait bien son travail. Mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'était pas juste de la jalousie ? intervient Jack, avec un sourire ironique.

- Non, seulement l'assurance qu'il allait nous apporter des ennuis et c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé.

- Après un an, il avait eu le temps de faire ses preuves en intervention.

- Oui, il était bon, je te l'accorde. Et il était présent sur toutes les interventions. Il n'a pas été très dur à convaincre de l'existence des aliens. Un peu trop facile en réalité. Cela cachait vraiment quelque chose…

- Qu'il aimait peut-être son nouveau travail, se moque Jack, rappelle-toi comment tu étais au début. Prêt à tout pour que je t'embauche.

- Raison de plus, car je t'ai trahi, fait Ianto en haussant les épaules, d'ailleurs les événements qui ont suivi m'ont donné raison. Gwen venait de reprendre le travail après le baptême de sa fille, Anwen. Elle a vite repris l'habitude de courir après les aliens, enchaînant ses heures et ses journées, au désespoir de Rhys qui ne la voyait presque plus. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas voir ou s'occuper suffisamment de sa fille et de sa famille, mais les impératifs de notre job l'empêchaient de trop s'y attarder. Elle souffrait parfois de ne pas les voir suffisamment, mais l'arrivée de Rupesh Patanjali lui a permis d'être soulagée de certaines tâches pour finir par trouver un certain équilibre entre travail et vie de famille. Un équilibre acquis de haute lutte, mais qui allait lui être arraché lors de l'été 2010 lorsque tous les êtres humains devinrent immortels.

- Techniquement, ils souffraient d'un excès de vie. Mais j'accepte cette terminologie pour plus de facilité.

- Merci Jack, puis-je continuer ?

- Faites Mr Jones, Mr Harkness, un peu d'attention aux propos de votre compagnon, je vous prie.

Jack se retient de tirer la langue au conseiller qui le regarde d'un œil sévère. Le corps de l'automate sort à demi du bureau dans lequel il est enchâssé. Son apparence neutre, recouverte de plastique appelle à lui faire confiance. Ianto soupire et enchaîne immédiatement tandis que le Capitaine entame un duel de regard avec un robot programmé pour les écouter.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas aperçus de ce phénomène immédiatement, car les réseaux d'information saturaient de renseignements sur l'Institut. Son nom exposé a attiré l'attention de toutes les agences de sécurité internationales. On aurait dit que quelqu'un cherchait à attirer l'attention sur nous. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps à rechercher l'origine de cette fuite avant de nous résoudre à faire le nécessaire. Torchwood a été exposée et nous avons fait exploser le Hub pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Je t'ai détesté pour cela, toi qui hais les procédures et les règlements, appliquer cette décision... Ça m'a dévasté de devoir le faire.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'en veux, s'étonne Jack, parce que le Hub a explosé ? Parce que j'ai dû choisir entre laisser l'humanité découvrir des choses qu'ils ne devaient pas voir ou ne pas abîmer tes précieuses archives ?

- Il y avait des choses auxquelles je tenais.

- Il faut toujours être prêt à abandonner quelque chose, conclut Jack avec un regard noir.

- Ça m'a fait mal de voir le Hub détruit, et Jack s'est complètement renfermé. Nous avons dû faire le deuil de ce lieu, de cette vie, chacun de notre côté.

Un reniflement sardonique l'interrompt à nouveau et le jeune homme se mure dans un silence, uniquement rompu par le grésillement des pistes d'enregistrement du robot. Sa voix froide s'élève à nouveau, calme et imperturbable.

- M Harkness, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Vous vous êtes séparé ?

Jack soupire et continue le récit de son compagnon, sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil. Il paraît agacé par cette comédie, mais embraye néanmoins sur la question posée.

- Pas au départ, les décombres du Hub eurent tôt fait d'attirer différentes agences ou autres services qui s'appliquèrent à piller ce qu'il pouvait rester après l'explosion. À savoir, pas grand-chose. Le protocole de destruction avait été programmé par Toshiko et conçu par Suzie afin d'éviter justement que des personnes non accréditées se retrouvent au contact d'artefacts dangereux. Ianto et moi sommes restés dans l'ombre, surveillant les pillards et remettant Torchwood sur pied à l'aide de portables et du réseau Archange. Ah ça, Harold Saxon n'avait pas prévu cette utilisation ! Le réseau Torchwood à nouveau opérationnel, nous avons pu comprendre que le jour du Miracle avait été global et touchait toute l'humanité. Un phénomène unique où l'homme se faisait l'égal des dieux.

C'était incroyable, ça pouvait être une idée fantastique si on ne pensait pas aux conséquences. Plus personne ne mourait, plus personne ne passait le seuil, le monde allait se retrouver trop peuplé, pire, confronté aux pires maladies et aux pires catastrophes sanitaires. Typhus, peste, choléra allaient à nouveau chevaucher la Terre sans personne pour les arrêter, pas même la mort.

Bien vite, les hommes trouvèrent des solutions, sans doute chuchotées par des personnes tirant les ficelles. J'ai toujours trouvé un peu facile par ailleurs la manière dont tout semblait soigneusement préparé. Notre découverte, notre destruction, la non-mort, la naissance d'un culte étrange, tout cela semblait orchestré d'une main de maître. Mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver l'origine de ce plan.

- Non, tu étais bien trop préoccupé par ta plaie à la main ! Et la disparition de Gwen, jette Ianto d'une voix sèche.

- Oui, Gwen... sa disparition m'inquiétait énormément, évidemment. Après la destruction du Hub, Ianto et moi sommes restés cachés quelque temps, évitant d'attirer l'attention. L'appartement de Ianto avait été mis sous surveillance, Gwen avait été arrêtée. Personne ne pouvait nous aider. Nous ne pouvions compter que sur nous-mêmes. Nous avons pu trouver refuge dans un charmant Bed and breakfast, la gérante avait un petit coup de cœur pour moi et ce fut plus facile de relancer les réseaux Torchwood à partir de cet endroit.

À peine sommes-nous revenus en ligne que Rupesh nous contactait. Ianto écumait de colère, mais j'acceptais de lui répondre par mail interposé. Il nous raconta toute son histoire, recruté par les forces spéciales pour intégrer Torchwood et leur donner un agent dans la place, il avait été obligé d'arrêter Gwen et de l'emmener à la Farm, un complexe militaire ultra sécurisé. Il disait avoir un changement de cœur et vouloir nous aider à récupérer Gwen. J'avoue avoir eu des doutes, mais il me donna les codes d'accès du complexe et je pus me rendre compte par moi-même de la situation.

Gwen était gardée jour et nuit, Rupesh était soumis à surveillance. Cela ne semblait pas très facile, mais j'ai tout de même décidé de tenter une opération de récupération en compagnie d'Andy et Rhys, heureux de pouvoir donner un coup de main pour délivrer Gwen.

À 5 h du matin, nous avons débarqué dans la carrière en contrebas du complexe militaire et nous avons emprunté un des engins de chantier pour mener notre attaque. Andy nous attendait avec un véhicule à l'entrée, Rhys conduisait la pelleteuse, flanqué de Ianto et moi. Grâce à la surveillance d'Andy des caméras internes, nous savions où Gwen et Rupesh se trouvaient, une salle d'interrogatoire au nord. À 6 h, au moment de la relève de la garde, Rhys a attaqué le mur d'enceinte, faisant crouler le mur sous les coups de pelleteuse. Gwen était complètement hystérique en nous apercevant. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à nous voir. Elle grimpa rapidement dans le godet de la pelleteuse et nous reculâmes pour nous échapper.

Malheureusement, Rupesh nous trahit une nouvelle fois en appelant à l'aide et nous vîmes débarquer une escouade surarmée qui nous tira dessus alors qu'on fuyait. Ianto fut touché et tomba de notre engin de construction. Je ne pus rien faire, je ne pus que regarder son corps tordu de douleur être entouré par les gardes et disparaître à ma vue. Je voulus descendre, mais Rhys m'en empêcha, m'exhortant à tirer dans les charges explosives placées en préparation de notre fuite. L'explosion secoua tout autour de nous, tandis que mon cœur était déchiré de part en part. Je ne trouvais aucune trace de mon amant dans mon esprit. Il semblait avoir complètement disparu.

Un reniflement triste l'interrompt quelques instants, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre. Les deux hommes évitent leurs regards et scrutent attentivement, l'un un tableau représentant une mer inconnue sur Tatouine, et l'autre, la poussière qui danse dans un rayon de soleil.

- Gwen était libre et avait retrouvé les bras de son mari. Elle me confirma avoir servi d'appât pour la CIA. Rupesh nous avait trahis une nouvelle fois en racontant tout ce qu'il savait à l'agence américaine. Autant pour sa soi-disant rédemption ! J'avais perdu un agent pour en récupérer un autre et mon enquête sur le jour du Miracle ne faisait que commencer.

Andy nous emmena dans une maison sûre, j'étais si abasourdi par la disparition de Ianto que je me laissais porter par les événements. J'aurais dû être plus attentif à ce qu'il se passait. Il s'écoula plusieurs jours avant que je ne comprenne l'enjeu de tout cela. J'eus l'espoir qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour mon Gallois. Le jour du Miracle avait eu lieu et il pouvait être encore en vie. J'espérais seulement que son cerveau ne soit pas touché.

- Il ne l'a pas été, reprend Ianto, seul mon cœur l'a été, en te voyant disparaître sur cet engin de malheur. Tu m'as abandonné pour rester avec Gwen. Encore.

- C'était la seule solution, j'ignorais que tu étais en vie à ce moment-là, dit Jack d'un ton las. Je devais découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière ce miracle. J'aurais voulu rester, mais les événements se sont enchaînés si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Je me demandais sans cesse ce qui avait pu t'arriver.

Ianto grogne avant de reprendre son récit. Il se concentre sur ses paroles, comme s'il revivait les événements qui ont tout changé.

- Je suis tombé, j'avais mal, si mal que les larmes envahissaient mes yeux. Tu disparus à ma vue. La balle m'avait traversé la cuisse, artère fémorale et je sentais mon sang s'écouler de mon corps à gros bouillons. Je refroidissais tout en restant conscient. J'entendais des cris, des explosions, des jurons. Je me rappelle avoir hurlé de douleur puis tourné de l'œil alors que des mains me soulevaient et m'emmenaient dans une pièce d'interrogatoire.

Je m'éveillais et vis Rupesh s'approcher de moi. Ils eurent du mal à me maîtriser. Malgré la douleur, je voulais le frapper, le détruire. Ce fut lui qui me frappa pour me faire dire où tu te trouvais. Oui, je continue de lui en vouloir, même après tout ce temps.

Matheson intervint et lui ordonna de me soigner. Je tournais les yeux vers lui et je sentis qu'il compatissait. Il glissa un cachet entre mes lèvres et je tombais inconscient, soulagé, en quelques minutes plus tard. Je compris un peu plus tard comment il avait eu accès à ces médicaments costauds. Il souffrait lui aussi d'un excès de plomb dans l'organisme. Il était blessé au cœur et souffrait terriblement tandis que la blessure cicatrisait lentement. Le Miracle lui avait sauvé la vie et il voulait comprendre pourquoi.

Je basculais dans l'inconscience et me réveiller seulement sur le sol américain.

J'aurais préféré rester inconscient des jours durant plutôt que de devoir répondre à leurs questions. Enfermé dans une cellule sans lumière avec juste un interrogateur pour me rendre visite, j'ai cru devenir fou, jusqu'au jour où Rex est venu lui-même. Et j'ai compris alors que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène destinée à me faire craquer. Les méthodes de la CIA sont vraiment bien étudiées.

- Je sais, dit simplement Jack, tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir craqué.

- Je n'ai pas craqué, dit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils, il m'a proposé une association et j'ai accepté. Il s'entourait de différentes personnes afin de comprendre le jour du Miracle, pourquoi avait-il lieu ? Pour qui ? Autant de questions auxquelles nous cherchions réponse également à Torchwood. Après avoir accepté, il m'a emmené voir son chef Shapiro, un vieux briscard de la CIA. Celui-ci a accepté à son tour que je travaille avec Rex, à la condition que je ne porte pas d'arme et que je reste en tant que simple observateur, voir informateur. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Il a ri puis a lancé ma paire de lentilles sur le bureau où nous nous trouvions.

- Qu'est-ce que cela ? me demanda-t-il.

- Mes lentilles de contact.

- Ce ne sont pas de simples lentilles de contact et vous ne souffrez d'aucun problème de vue. Ne vous fichez pas de ma gueule, je ne supporte pas.

Rex riait, doucement pour ne pas trop secouer son torse, mais il se moquait visiblement de lui. Je pris la paire de lentille et les enfilais sans perdre une seconde. C'était le seul lien que je pouvais avoir avec Jack ! Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant des mots s'inscrire sur ma rétine. Qui j'étais ? Ce que je faisais avec cet appareil, etc. Tu étais drôlement anxieux, Jack ! Je montrais ma main à la caméra et tu me reconnus immédiatement.

- J'ai toujours aimé tes mains, dit Jack avec un petit sourire craquant qui ne laissa pas Ianto indifférent.

Il frémit et détourne le regard des traits trop séduisants de son chef. Il se remémore les événements comme s'il les revivait à l'instant.

- Nous avons parlé quelques minutes avant que Rex ne s'énerve et me demande de les retirer. Il accepta cependant que je te les envoie afin que tu puisses mener ton enquête de ton côté avec l'aide de Gwen. Ces appareils nous permirent alors de suivre cette enquête de part et d'autre de l'océan beaucoup plus facilement. Je cherchais de mon côté, en association avec Rex et Shapiro. Toi, tu t'occupais de tes propres pistes. On comprit rapidement que Phicorp était une entreprise qui avait des ramifications un peu partout et que le miracle leur profitait éhontément. Mais ce qui nous secoua le plus, fut votre découverte des camps de débordement et ce qu'il était en réalité. Les images que tu as envoyées du Pays de Galles étaient édifiantes.

Jack soupire, c'est une période difficile dont il peine à se souvenir. Pour complaire à son compagnon, il retrace en quelques mots la situation de Cardiff pendant l'été 2010.

- Le père de Gwen a eu une crise cardiaque, quelques semaines après la destruction du Hub. Gwen a absolument voulu le voir. Lui, sa fille et son mari. Elle avait été séparée de ses proches depuis trop longtemps et ne résista pas à l'appel de son cœur.

Andy réussit à lui ménager une entrée à l'hôpital, alors que les forces spéciales la recherchaient toujours. Elle a vite compris ce qui se passait. L'exclusion des malades dans un lieu tenu secret. De l'exclusion à l'éradication, il n'y avait qu'un pas que les gouvernements franchirent assez rapidement. Nous avons tenté de rendre compte de cet aspect des choses, mais la faiblesse humaine est telle que les hommes se sont habitués à l'idée.

Gwen a refusé de laisser partir son père et s'est battue pour le faire sortir du camp de débordement. Elle réussit à le faire exploser et informer le monde de l'existence de cette solution finale, mais ce n'était qu'une goutte d'eau par rapport aux nombres de fours actifs de par le monde. Nous glissions tout doucement dans une ère totalitaire, catégorisant les vivants.

Malheureusement, dans l'état où était la Terre, cela semblait être une solution pérenne à une situation exceptionnelle. Mais j'ignorais toujours qui était derrière tout cela.

Je cherchais la cause de cet excès de vie. Tout à coup, l'humanité entière partageait mon sort. Je n'étais plus le seul immortel sur Terre.

- Non, tu étais devenu le seul mortel, lâche Ianto, un vrai nouveau-né, fragile à l'extrême.

- Oui, c'était même la chose la plus intrigante de cette affaire. J'étais fragile, je devais éviter les maladies, les blessures, les morts. C'était problématique. Je cherchais la raison, cherchant des informations sur les champs morphiques, c'est-à-dire la capacité d'une espèce à évoluer en même temps malgré les distances. Quelque chose était intervenue dans l'évolution humaine et l'avait poussée vers l'immortalité. Les hommes en perdirent la tête. Des sectes naquirent pour expliquer ce phénomène, les bourses s'écroulèrent, les gouvernements vacillaient et nous piétinions dans notre enquête.

- Puis venue de nulle part, dit Ianto, une aide providentielle nous apparut.

- Enfin aide providentielle, c'est beaucoup dire, maugrée Jack. La famille de Gwen a été kidnappée et elle a bien faillir me tuer. Elle était prête à me trahir pour les récupérer.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait pour te récupérer, toi, fait Ianto en aparté.

- Tu aurais sans doute fait la même chose. C'est bien pour cela que tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Gwen. Elle communiquait avec les ravisseurs via les lentilles. Elle m'a enlevé à son tour pour m'emmener au Nevada. Heureusement que tu surveillais les conversations sur le réseau Torchwood. Cela t'a permis d'intervenir rapidement avec Rex et la gentille Esther. Mais en réalité, les kidnappeurs voulaient simplement me rencontrer. Qui pourrait résister à ce charme ensorcelant ?

Un reniflement désapprobateur lui fait froncer des sourcils. Il se tourne vers son compagnon qui grimace largement.

- Comment ? Tu es encore jaloux d'Angelo ?

- Jaloux, non, plus vraiment, mais je suis triste pour lui. Il a attendu toute sa vie que tu reviennes, il t'a observé toute sa vie. J'ai vu les photos.

- Réussies, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certaines m'ont laissé dubitatif. La moustache, vraiment ?

- Ça avait l'air de lui plaire, fait Jack amusé, c'était celle qui était le plus en valeur.

- Nul doute qu'un autel à ta gloire a suffi pour que tu lui pardonnes. Mais cela aurait pu très mal tourner.

- Mais non, Olivia, sa petite fille a décidé d'agir rapidement, en raison de l'état de santé alarmant de son grand-père. Elle accédait à son vœu le plus cher en me remettant entre ses mains.

- Le vœu de toute personne ayant côtoyé Jack Harkness ? persifle Ianto avec un sourire moqueur. Revoir ce visage une dernière fois.

- En quelque sorte, dit Jack en se renfonçant dans son siège, faisant grincer les ressorts.

- J'aurais sans doute réagi comme lui, murmure Ianto.

- Quoi ? Tu serais mort ?

- De bonheur, certainement. Le choc de te voir, intouché par le temps. C'est un spectacle duquel on ne se remet pas si aisément. Mais on s'y habitue. Malheureusement, il n'a pu nous parler du Miracle. Pour lui, le miracle était que tu le revoies et que tu lui pardonnes enfin.

- Je lui avais pardonné depuis longtemps déjà, avoue Jack. Mais ce sont les hommes comme lui qui ont fait de moi l'homme que je suis. Je l'ai aimé, il m'a trahi, blessé de la pire manière et j'ai dû le fuir et l'abandonner.

Un silence tombe dans la pièce alors que les deux hommes se plongent dans leurs pensées respectives. La voix du conseiller s'élève à nouveau pour les relancer.

- Quelle était la trahison d'Angelo Colasanto ? Quelle importance a-t-elle pour votre compagnon.

Un soupir amer lui répond et Ianto prend à nouveau la parole.

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. J'ai juste eu droit à la version courte. Tu l'as aimé, il t'a trahi, vous avez vécu chacun de votre côté. Tu espérais me protéger en me cachant ce que vous avez vécu ensemble ?

- Cela m'appartient ! se justifie Jack un peu chagriné, je préfère dire que je fais preuve de tact.

- Fais plutôt preuve d'honnêteté !

- Très bien, puisque tu veux savoir. Je l'ai aimé dès le premier regard. J'ai su qu'avec lui ma vie allait changer, que j'étais à un tournant de mon existence misérable. Je fuyais l'amour pour éviter de souffrir, j'avais blindé mon cœur contre ses flèches ardentes; mais lorsque mes yeux ont rencontré les siens, j'ai oublié toute précaution. J'estimais avoir enfin droit à une part de bonheur et pendant quelques mois, nous fûmes heureux ensemble. Nous étions différents, certes et nos différences étaient le ciment de notre relation, au départ. J'étais celui qui lui faisait découvrir la liberté ! Son mentor, son amant et son confident. Angelo a découvert l'Amérique alors qu'elle se découvrait elle-même. Il s'est construit en même temps qu'elle. Nous nous crûmes capables de tout, je le crus capable de m'aimer malgré mon secret, malgré ma malédiction.

Le ton de Jack est si sombre que Ianto sent son cœur se serrer et malgré ses griefs, pose les yeux sur lui. L'homme au regard vague semble abîmé dans ses souvenirs, revivant presque cette époque depuis longtemps disparue.

- Je l'ai follement aimé, reprend le Capitaine après un moment de pause, je l'ai tant aimé que lorsque je suis mort, j'ai osé revenir vers lui, provoquant ma chute. Ce fut ma première erreur. La seconde fut de croire qu'il avait accepté ma particularité comme il avait accepté les autres facettes de ma personnalité. Je lui faisais confiance et il m'a poignardé à mort, criant au diable, hurlant sa peine, sa douleur et sa peur. Je revins à la vie devant la famille qui nous logeait. Ils crièrent au monstre et m'attachèrent dans une cave, testant mes limites à la souffrance, à l'exsanguination...

Ce furent les heures les plus dures de ma vie, celles où je souhaitais réellement mourir, celles où qu'importe la vie, la trahison est trop intense pour être acceptée. Il a eu des remords de m'avoir livré à une foule en plein délire religieux. Il m'a délivré mais c'était trop tard, il avait attiré l'attention de certaines personnes sur moi.

- Les familles ? demande Ianto. C'est à cause de lui qu'ils savaient ce que tu étais ?

- Oui, acquiesce Jack, malgré l'interruption, des hommes déterminés à m'utiliser et qui étaient prêts à mettre le prix pour m'acheter. Un esclave aux qualités précieuses. Mais je leur échappais, pour un temps seulement.

J'ai passé des années à oublier ces quelques mois en compagnie d'Angelo. Ces souvenirs me faisaient bien trop souffrir, je les ai enfermés derrière une porte au plus profond de mon esprit, me jurant de ne jamais troubler ces souvenirs cruels. Cependant, malgré mes efforts et mon expérience pour disparaître, certains ne m'avaient pas oublié. Les familles ne m'avaient pas oublié. Et un jour, elles m'ont retrouvé et tu t'en rappelles parfaitement.

- Comment ? Quand, s'étonne le Gallois, encore ému par le souvenir d'Angelo.

- Ces familles, qui m'ont acheté en 1927, n'étaient pas des familles ordinaires. Elles ne venaient pas d'Italie et ne formaient pas la Mafia ancestrale. Non, elles étaient beaucoup plus avancées que les humains. Elles étaient là pour conquérir la Terre. Ce sont des équipes travaillant de concert pour conquérir la Terre.

J'ai eu le temps de comprendre et de réfléchir à l'origine des familles. Ce que je n'ai pu voir pendant que les événements se déroulaient, je l'ai découvert plus tard alors que je guérissais lentement après avoir été blessé. Ce n'était que des supputations lorsque nous avons trouvé la Bénédiction, mais j'ai eu le temps de confirmer mes hypothèses. Ces personnes qui m'ont acheté au boucher de New York n'étaient pas humaines. Ils faisaient partie d'un plan à long terme, très long terme pour dominer la Terre. Te souviens-tu de Beth Holloran, l'alien qui a déclenché le chaos à Cardiff ?

- Tu nous as appris qu'elle faisait partie d'une cellule dormante d'extraterrestres, Cell 114. Ils infiltrent les planètes choisies, adaptent leurs corps, rassemblent des renseignements, parfois pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts.

- Oui, la cellule avait été activée à ce moment-là et alors que nous l'étudions, elle nous avait étudiés. Toutes les informations concernant Torchwood et ses membres avaient été automatiquement transmises à d'autres cellules dormantes ou actives.

- Tu penses que les familles auraient été de la même espèce ? demande Ianto en fronçant des sourcils et le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !

- Ce n'était que des hypothèses, mais ça se tient, non ? fanfaronne Jack malgré le ton sec.

- Donc tu penses que les familles auraient reçu des infos sur nous à ce moment-là, fait Ianto d'un air dubitatif.

- Oui, et surtout sur moi ! J'avais disparu de leur radar depuis longtemps, j'imagine qu'ils savaient que je me cachais, toujours en vie quelque part. Indestructible.

- Ok, fait sceptiquement Ianto, et donc que s'est-il passé ?

- Peu de temps après, en mars 2008, j'ai disparu et Gwen a dû me ramener à Cardiff. (revoir le passage initialement posé en 2007, revoir Web of lies)

- Oui, je me souviens... tu es revenu épuisé, presque exsangue et le corps libéré des pièces métalliques. Comment as-tu pu t'en débarrasser ?

- Je l'ignore, nous avons dû être retconnés. Gwen et moi n'avions aucun souvenir de cette escapade, mais c'est en Ukraine qu'elle m'a retrouvé. Et lorsqu'il s'est avéré que tout tournait autour de mon sang, Gwen a commencé à se rappeler et ses souvenirs ont réactivés les miens. Je me souviens avoir été vidé de mon sang plusieurs fois. J'en ai compris la raison plus tard.

- Laquelle ? demande Ianto, incapable de retenir son interrogation. Pourquoi le Miracle avait-il eu lieu ?

- Celle de trouver le moyen de m'éliminer le plus sûrement possible. Comment tuer un homme immortel qui menace vos plans de mettre la main sur une planète convoitée ? En le rendant mortel et lui arrachant son immortalité !

- Tu penses que ce plan n'avait que cette finalité ?

- Non, c'était faire d'une pierre deux coups. La mort pour moi, l'immortalité et le pouvoir pour eux. Ils ont simplement trouvé le moyen d'allier deux créatures magiques l'une à l'autre. Mon sang qui n'avait pas de propriété particulière en tant que telle, infusé à une créature comme la Bénédiction, devenait la norme.

- Cela expliquerait la raison pour laquelle les familles gardaient le secret sur leur origine. Nous aurions gagné du temps si tu avais fait le rapprochement à ce moment-là.

- Je n'ai pu faire ce lien qu'en me tenant face à la Bénédiction. C'est cela seulement qui m'a permis de comprendre tout, la raison pour laquelle l'humanité était devenue immortelle, la raison pour laquelle je fus recherché et menacé de mort. J'étais fragile et j'ai bien failli disparaître lorsque nous nous sommes enfuis de la résidence des Colasanto.

- C'est vrai, tu as échappé à la mort à ce moment-là.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demande le conseiller, ignoré par la conversation jusqu'ici.

- Angelo est mort dans mes bras, à la grande jalousie de Ianto et je fus le seul à m'interroger sur ce cas unique de mortalité. Tout le monde semblait avoir perdu l'esprit, nul ne s'inquiétait de ce qu'il y avait d'étrange à cette mort. Mais elle me confirmait que l'immortalité avait été diffusée sur toute l'humanité grâce aux champs morphiques. Du moins, un champ morphique suffisamment grand pour couvrir la planète entière. Angelo avait pu mourir uniquement parce qu'il avait récupéré un annulateur de champ dans les débris de l'explosion du Hub. Je l'avais senti. Comment se l'était-il procuré ? Je l'ignore. Mais il fut le seul à pouvoir s'extraire de cette malédiction.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle pièce entre les mains de la CIA. J'avais immédiatement compris comment Angelo était mort. Sa disparition m'avait ému et elle resterait à jamais gravée dans mon cœur pour l'épiphanie qu'elle provoqua. Elle me confirmait l'existence d'un champ morphique qui avait offert à l'humanité mes caractéristiques, un excès de vie.

Shapiro avait tout de suite compris que j'avais découvert quelque chose d'important. Il a cherché à faire pression sur moi en vous renvoyant au Pays de Galles et je me suis retrouvé seul.

Il s'agissait d'une technologie bien trop en avance pour l'humanité. Je devais la soustraire aux recherches. J'ai réussi à convaincre Rex de me laisser partir avec cette pièce et j'ai été blessé dans la manœuvre. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de délirer de douleur à l'arrière de la voiture conduite par Esther, priant un Dieu absent pour que je ne meure pas.

Ianto le regarde avec tendresse et sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de leur thérapie. Il se remet d'aplomb et continue de raconter l'histoire qui avait tout changé.

- Après votre fuite, la CIA a voulu me déporter, mais Rex a insisté pour me garder à ses côtés. Il nous a fait rechercher à l'aéroport. Gwen hésita, mais sa famille lui manquait trop fort pour rester inutilement aux USA. Rex me remit mes accréditations, car il savait que je serais le lien entre nous tous. Nous avons continué à suivre nos pistes afin d'avancer sur le mystère du Miracle et découvrir les personnes à qui celui-ci profitait.

- À qui profite le crime ? La question cruciale que tout investigateur doit se poser, même dans un cas comme celui-là. Comprenez-vous ? Il est de notre devoir de découvrir et anéantir ce qui peut détruire la race humaine.

- Donc vous avez été à nouveau séparés, dit le conseiller, sans que cela ne soit un choix de votre part. À moins qu'une part inconsciente de votre esprit n'ait décidé pour vous.

- Je comprends, mieux en effet. Mais cette séparation a été mise à profit. Un temps de réflexion nécessaire.

- Sans doute, nous avons dû nous concentrer sur nos enquêtes. Je savais que Jack souffrait le martyre et serait sans doute trop diminué pour se concentrer immédiatement sur l'enquête. J'aurais dû rester avec toi. C'était mon rôle, m'occuper de toi alors que tu étais blessé. Ta fragilité, ta mortalité... j'aurais dû venir avec toi pour te protéger.

Je savais que tu souffrais, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de te rechercher. La CIA entière était sur vos traces, sans compter les tueurs que les familles avaient lâchés à tes fesses. Rex était persuadé qu'Ester te protégerait, mais je ne cessais de m'inquiéter. Lorsqu'elle nous contacta via les lentilles pour nous dire que tout allait bien, je ressentis un tel soulagement. Je comprends maintenant ce que tu as pu subir avec nous.

Ta vulnérabilité m'a fait prendre conscience de la valeur de la vie humaine alors que le monde s'enfonçait dans le chaos. J'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière le Miracle. Nous avons assisté à la plongée du monde dans une ère totalitaire et aucun de nous ne pouvait supporter cela.

- Les pièces du puzzle étaient sur le point de s'assembler pour nous délivrer l'image finale. Malgré notre séparation, nous remontions la piste qui se dévoilait peu à peu. Un vrai chemin de petits cailloux. Le peu que la petite-fille d'Angelo Colasanto put nous apprendre sur les trois familles Ablemarch, Costerdane et Frines avant de mourir, nous avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un complot d'ordre mondial.

Des puissances profondément ancrées sur Terre manipulaient l'humanité dans un but encore obscur. Elles avaient l'argent, le pouvoir et l'habilité suffisante pour manœuvrer les masses. On assista à une lente capitulation de l'humanité. Celle-ci s'habituait au joug obscur qu'elle sentait peser sur son cou, elle ne se rebellait qu'à peine. On assistait à un glissement dans des âges sombres où vivre signifiait vivre en pleine santé ou disparaître à la vue de tous. Rex menait son enquête de son côté et peu à peu les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. C'est vrai que si on y réfléchit, ta version d'une cellule dormante depuis 1927 explique pas mal de choses. Ils avaient eu le temps de s'installer sur Terre et acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin, terrain, hommes... et bien sûr, se mettre à l'abri de toutes recherches. Nous pataugions, littéralement.

Ianto baisse la tête, non sans jeter un regard sur le conseiller attaché à sa chaise. Un masque vide d'émotion les écoute avec une attention neutre. Il ne paraît pas troublé par le récit abracadabrant des deux hommes. Jack soupire et reprend son histoire, d'un ton plus sec.

- Pourtant nous touchions au but ! Esther et moi, malgré ma blessure, ne sommes pas restés inactifs. Nous savions que les familles avaient beaucoup investi en Argentine et en Chine grâce à des indices datant du siècle dernier. Elles avaient fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se cacher, suffisamment pour attirer mon attention. L'intérêt qu'elles portaient à mon sang, les souvenirs effacés qui nous revenaient, autant de miettes de pain qui montraient les destinations de Buenos Aires et Shanghai.

Mais je ne pouvais pas encore me confronter à des ennemis plus puissants que moi. Cela me prit longtemps pour cicatriser, un mois entier. Gwen, rentrée au pays, tournait comme une lionne en cage. Elle se savait sous surveillance, mais nous réussîmes pourtant à nous rencontrer afin d'échanger sur nos vies, sur notre enquête. Nous avons retconné nos pisteurs à plusieurs reprises.

Gwen était déchirée, une partie d'elle voulait la vérité et l'autre rester auprès de sa famille éprouvée par le chagrin. Elle avait été si désespérée lorsque son père fut emmené en camp de débordement que je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de la revoir. La vie de chacun était bouleversée par les conséquences du Miracle. Nous gardions pourtant le contact les uns avec les autres, dans une atmosphère de fin du monde.

Shanghai et Buenos Aires nous semblaient être un bon départ de pistes. Il manquait une dernière pièce à ce puzzle lorsque Rhys nous fit constater que les deux villes se trouvaient aux antipodes l'une de l'autre. Cette simple constatation fut la pièce qui nous manquait pour comprendre.

Quoique les familles aient inventé, la Bénédiction devait se trouver dans l'une ou l'autre de ces villes. Nous savions que les familles avaient mis en place quelque chose en rapport avec mon sang, quelque chose qui a transformé l'humanité en extrahumanité. Nous suspections une machine, cachée soit à Buenos Aires, soit à Shanghai.

J'avais d'anciennes relations avec la triade des Dragons rouges, je les utilisais pour payer mon voyage à Shanghai en compagnie de Gwen. Esther partit vous rejoindre à Buenos Aires avec le sang qu'elle m'avait prélevé. C'est là-bas que j'ai vu votre opération échouer et vous faire vaporiser. J'y ai vraiment cru.

- Rex disait que tant que personne ne savait si on était vivant, nous étions en sûreté. Je pensais que tu te serais assuré de ma sécurité en utilisant ton pouvoir de télépathe.

- Cela ne fonctionnait pas lorsque j'étais mortel, dommage. Nous aurions pu communiquer plus rapidement. J'aurais compris plus tôt que tu étais toi aussi près de la Bénédiction.

- Ah oui, cette Bénédiction, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi tu t'attendais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je m'attendais plus à une machine qu'à une sorte de créature consciente. J'étais persuadé que les familles avaient inventé un dispositif, permettant de calibrer l'humanité selon des paramètres précis. Nous savions que cela avait été réalisé avec ton sang. Je savais qu'il fallait le conserver et le remettre dans le circuit. La taupe à la CIA le savait aussi et c'est à cause de celle-ci que nous avions failli être définitivement sortis du jeu. Mais c'était sans compter la paranoïa de Rex. Je n'ai jamais connu un homme aussi méfiant !

- Ni aussi peu agréable, il détestait mes blagues gay.

- Tu te faisais un malin plaisir de le contrarier !

- Il faut prendre le plaisir où on peut ! Tu finiras par le comprendre.

Ianto s'assombrit aussitôt. Son cœur bat plus fort, comme contrôlant une colère latente. Le sang gronde, mais il conserve son calme, se forçant à respirer calmement. Le conseiller relève la tête comme un terrier sur la piste du renard. Ianto détourne le regard et reprend doucement.

- Jack partit à Shanghai avec Gwen. Je pris l'avion en compagnie de Rex pour rejoindre Esther dans la mégapole argentine. Elle me confia les poches de sang, ton sang si particulier et si recherché... Il fallait le protéger, par tout moyen. Tu étais mortel et recherché par différentes factions : CIA, service secret anglais MI5, service secret russe, et tu te trouvais à Shanghai... Rhys avait eu une bonne intuition en nous montrant les deux mégapoles aux antipodes l'une de l'autre, de même taille, de même population avec chacune des terrains appartenant aux familles.

Nous nous rendîmes compte rapidement que ton sang indiquait la direction à prendre pour découvrir où les familles cachaient leur artefact. Je le sentais. Plein est et plein sud... Je m'attendais à une machine, pas à cette présence écrasante, cet appel qui pulsait dans mes veines, pressait mon cœur d'une sensation de manque et de vulnérabilité. J'en frissonne encore après tout ce temps.

- C'est vrai que tu portais mon sang.

- La meilleure place pour le conserver en sécurité. Dans mon propre corps.

Le temps que Rex avertisse les militaires argentins et nous étions sur le terrain, prêts à investir les lieux. C'est alors que la taupe dans les locaux de la CIA passa à l'attaque. Malgré la discrétion de notre mission, elle avait réussi à passer les protocoles de sécurité et monter une contre-opération en quelques minutes seulement. Une explosion secoua le quartier de Buenos Aires, vaporisant les membres de l'expédition. Tout le monde nous a cru catégorisés 1, même toi Jack.

- Oui, j'ai vu le véhicule exploser sur nos écrans et j'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu à nouveau. J'ai maudit ton sens de l'honneur et du sacrifice. Ianto Jones, le sauveur de l'humanité.

Ianto le dévisage, lisant dans ses yeux clairs toute l'inquiétude et la douleur qui l'avaient assailli. Son cœur s'emballe. Jack étire ses lèvres d'un sourire mince. Il sait très exactement ce qu'il ressent. Il regarde le conseiller, figé dans l'attente de la suite de leur histoire. Celui-ci lui rend son regard, un éclat métallique lui meurtrit l'œil. Il accélère alors son débit de parole, comme pressé d'en finir.

- Malgré la disparition de nos trois compagnons, nous devions découvrir ce que les familles cachaient au cœur de la cité chinoise. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre alors que je cherchais le secret si bien dissimulé derrière une porte ne menant nulle part. Les tentures qui claquaient, le froid de cette ruelle qui n'existait pas sur les plans, tout contribuait à donner une atmosphère fantomatique et je sentais l'appel pulser dans mes veines, comme si mon sang désirait s'échapper de mon corps pour avoir une vie propre. Je me rappelle avoir grogné de douleur, alors que Gwen semblait suffoquer sous le joug d'une émotion inexplicable qui s'intensifia à mesure qu'on s'enfonçait dans le ventre de la Terre.

Personne ne nous arrêta, même lorsque nous nous équipâmes pour descendre. Il y avait des explosifs partout, il n'y avait qu'à se baisser pour les ramasser. L'appel se faisait de plus en plus pressant alors qu'on empruntait l'ascenseur en direction du centre de la Terre. Après une descente qui me sembla durer des heures, nous arrivâmes sur une plateforme dominant un vide étrange. Nous étions attendus, cependant, par deux femmes, une jeune et une plus âgée qui nous laissèrent approcher le vide. Cette béance m'attirait plus que jamais. Elle sembla révéler des choses en moi, des choses enfouies si profondément qu'elles en devenaient des pensées étrangères.

L'espace de quelques instants, nous fûmes soumis au jugement d'une créature bien plus vieille et plus sage que moi. Je voyais mes vies se dérouler devant moi, presque palpables, sensation angoissante et pourtant merveilleuse. J'aurais pu rester des heures à contempler ce monde sans m'en lasser. Gwen se dégagea la première, le visage en pleurs, acceptant l'image qui lui avait été renvoyée d'elle-même. « _Assez de culpabilité pour me hanter à vie,_ a dit Gwen. Mais ok, _Je suis une mère qui travaille, _dit-elle_, je n'ai pas besoin de la Bénédiction pour me l'apprendre_».

Les deux femmes s'étonnèrent de notre résistance à cette créature que personne ne connaissait. Torchwood nous a habitués à côtoyer l'impossible. Sans doute est-ce pour cela que nous réagissions différemment. Je leur demandais ce que c'était. La plus âgée, je ne me rappelle plus son nom, me répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un être ancien, la Bénédiction, une créature plus ancienne que la Terre. Évidemment, maintenant, je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Mais à ce moment, je ne manquais pas d'hypothèses. Cela pouvait être tellement de choses, un être doté de sensation, peut-être de conscience qui se serait installé ici au moment où la Terre se créait. Un reste d'énergie Racnoss, des particules d'Huon, une expansion de leurs matrices d'hibernation, une chose qui perdurait depuis des millénaires, peut-être même la représentation physique de Gaïa. La Bénédiction communiquait avec l'humanité, elle équilibrait exactement la vie et la mort sur ses deux villes-pôles. Elle vit en symbiose avec les hommes, les reliant tous les uns aux autres dans un champs morphique. C'est ce qui la rend aussi extraordinaire et aussi précieuse. Elle les protège comme une mère ses enfants.

Armé d'un bâton de dynamite, je proposais de tout faire sauter pour que tout revienne à la normale et à ma grande surprise, la femme se mit à rire.

- Allez-y cher Capitaine, c'est très exactement ce que nous allions faire. Cette créature sera ensevelie sous des tonnes de pierre et nul ne pourra défaire ce qui a été fait.

- Vraiment ? fit une voix qui me fit bondir le cœur.

Ta voix. Je pensais ne plus jamais l'entendre, persuadé que tu avais été vaporisé comme les soldats argentins. Vraiment ? As-tu demandé avant d'expliquer patiemment que nous allions tout remettre à sa place qu'elle le veuille ou non. J'entendis un coup de feu suivi de cris. Tu avais été touché et j'entendis Rex me hurler d'y aller. Je devais remettre mon sang, mortel, dans le circuit afin de rendre la mort à l'humanité.

Ce fut Gwen qui me donna le coup fatal. En elle seule, j'avais suffisamment confiance pour me donner la mort. J'étais passé par tellement de choses avec elle. Nous nous étions tout dit, les reproches comme les mensonges. Elle tira, malgré sa conscience qui lui hurlait que c'était anormal et tout changea à nouveau.

Un lourd silence tombe entre les deux hommes. Le conseiller conjugal regarde l'un et l'autre, attentif au moindre mouvement lui signalant la reprise du dialogue. Ianto soupire et reprend lentement la parole.

- On raconte qu'un vent s'est levé sur la Terre et a emporté les âmes en partance. Les uns après les autres, la mort les accueillit pour un repos enfin mérité.

J'avais été blessé mortellement pour protéger Esther et je sentais ma vie s'écouler au même rythme que mon sang. Il me sembla que défilaient devant mes yeux, ma vie et la tienne. Je revoyais toutes les scènes où nous étions ensemble, toutes les fois où je souffrais en silence, tous les moments où j'étais heureux.

Je revivais tous nos souvenirs alors que Rex et Esther tentaient désespérément d'étancher la blessure qui m'ôtait la vie. Je m'enroulais dans nos moments heureux, oubliant les désespoirs, les moments futiles. Je mourais heureux, sachant que je redonnais au monde une chance de continuer à vivre et mourir. Je me sentais quitter le monde des vivants dans une apothéose extraordinaire. Un moment où je volais au-dessus des tourments, du désespoir pour trouver la paix de mon âme. Je disparaissais, j'accompagnais les mourants du monde dans leur dernier voyage, il me sembla presque voir les lumières de leurs existences trembler au-delà de l'horizon avant de disparaître dans le Néant. Je touchais aux Mystères des cieux, je découvrais l'énigme de la vie et de la mort en abordant les sombres rivages de l'au-delà.

Puis une douleur intense traversa mon corps, me brûlant et me rappelant brusquement à la conscience. J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur les yeux bruns chaud de Rex et le sourire tendre de la douce Esther. Ils manipulaient un défibrillateur et je crus qu'ils allaient le décharger à nouveau sur moi. Je pleurais presque en comprenant que je n'étais pas encore mort. Mes pleurs étaient un mélange de déception et de joie, j'étais incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, incapable de mettre des mots sur mes émotions.

- Ianto, toi et moi, nous avons été comme les deux pôles d'une chose qui a métamorphosé l'humanité. Nous étions l'anode et la cathode d'un appareil vivant capable de métamorphoser l'humanité. Ce fut comme si nous leur délivrions la mort. La Bénédiction a changé de polarité à cet instant et libéré l'humanité de l'immortalité. Mais j'ignorais que tu avais ressenti tout cela, fait Jack stupéfait tandis qu'un son curieux se fait entendre, comme la mise sous tension d'un appareil mécanique.

- Tu refuses d'aborder le sujet, mais ce n'est pas le pire Jack, non, le pire c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Le Monde a comme été nettoyé par un vent de mort. Les églises et les camps de débordement n'ont pas cessé de fonctionner pendant plusieurs semaines avant que tout redevienne comme avant. Il fallait reconstruire le monde, réassurer l'économie, accepter de ne pas avoir toutes les réponses, car nous ne savions toujours pas ce que les familles avaient eu l'intention de faire.

- Devenir immortelles n'était sans doute pas suffisant, on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'elles reviennent à la charge. Les familles ne devaient sûrement pas prendre leur échec comme le point final à leurs exactions. Elles avaient mis presque 90 ans à monter un plan complexe en utilisant les charmes de deux créatures extraordinaires. Elles pouvaient revenir et se venger. Elles ont le but de dominer la Terre et l'humanité, nous celui de les protéger.

- Non, je ne parle pas de cela, même si c'est important. Non, je te parle de la raison qui m'a poussé à t'entraîner ici. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le silence tombe entre les deux hommes. Visiblement cette question les déchirait depuis un certain temps.

- Jack ! Explique-moi ! jette Ianto avec un regard flamboyant. C'est important pour moi de te l'entendre dire.

- Tu as été tué quelques semaines après ta rencontre avec la Bénédiction et tu es revenu à la vie, dit Jack à toute vitesse, comme pressé d'en finir.

- Et depuis, tu me fuis et refuses de communiquer avec moi, s'agace Ianto.

- Pour te dire quoi ? fait Jack en le regardant attentivement, que je suis désolé que tu sois immortel, que tu ne puisses plus mourir, que tu doives accepter la mort de toute personne qui s'approchera de toi, souffrir de la perte des gens que tu aimes ? Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas désolé parce que tu es là ! Tu es la seule personne que je souhaite près de moi. Je serai là jusqu'à ce que la fin du monde nous sépare.

- Ça pourrait bien arriver plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Je crois qu'il est à point maintenant, dit Ianto en se levant précipitamment de son fauteuil.

Le conseiller lève les yeux et le suit d'un regard devenu tout à fait cybernétique. Sa voix qui a été jusqu'ici à peine plus curieuse que celle d'un expert-comptable en période de bilan, devint métallique alors qu'il exprime enfin le fond de sa pensée.

- Vos émotions vous contaminent, vous polluent et vous parasitent. Vous devez les éradiquer pour accéder à la paix cybernétique. Elles vous empêchent de réfléchir clairement à votre situation. Elles vous font souffrir. Il suffit de passer votre personnalité à travers le filtre de nos machines. Vous devez les éradiquer, les éliminer afin d'entamer une nouvelle vie débarrassée des scories émotionnelles qui vous polluent l'esprit. Vous devez être effacés !

- Tu vois que j'avais raison, fit Jack, fourrageant dans un sac posé à ses pieds. C'est un Cyberman, modèle de base, mais dangereux quand même.

- Jack ! appelle Ianto, coincé dans un coin du bureau par le cyberpsy, ça devient urgent.

- J'arrive, dit calmement le Capitaine en sortant une arme lourde, visiblement destinée à éliminer les Cybermen. J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas bien écouté ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Be kind rewind !

- Jack ! fait Ianto acculé contre la porte du cabinet par l'androïde.

- Deleted ! dit le robot en levant la main pour darder un rayon mortel sur le Gallois désarmé.

Celui-ci s'écroule et Jack bondit à son tour pour échapper au rayon laser. Le Cyberman avance vers lui, tandis qu'il manipule son arme.

- Comme tous les autres, vous allez rejoindre nos rangs ou être éliminé, lui annonce la créature cybernétique, continuant d'avancer sur lui.

- Génération spontanée ou reste perdu de la grande guerre, il est temps de rendre des comptes, M. le Réducteur de tête !

Jack épaule son arme et posément appuie sur la gâchette. Un énorme rayon vert jaillit du canon et frappe le Cyberman, lui vaporisant littéralement la tête, mettant à jour son crâne de métal. Le reste du corps continue de marcher sur Jack avant de s'écrouler à ses pieds.

- Je fais encore de l'effet à la gente robotique, plaisante Jack en secouant du bout de sa ranger le bras métallique à présent immobilisé. Ianto !

Il se précipite sur son compagnon, renversé en arrière, les jambes curieusement emmêlées. Il le prend tendrement dans ses bras et lui caresse le visage, d'un geste révélant à lui seul ses sentiments profonds. Avec un hoquet sec, Ianto happe l'air et revient à lui, se raccrochant aux bras fermes de son amant.

- C'est la troisième fois que je te vois mourir et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire.

- Tu comprends mieux ce que je ressens alors !

- Je pense ce que je dis. Je sais que pour toi, c'est difficile à concevoir, tu es encore un jeune non mortel, mais après quelques dizaines d'années, on s'habitue à cette existence. Je sais que tu te sens coupable vis-à-vis de tes amis et de ta famille. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est de rester auprès de toi.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ?

- Non, tu es ma seule famille à présent et je préfère te savoir à mes côtés... histoire de te protéger.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de protection maintenant, je ne peux pas mourir.

- Moi non plus j'avais besoin de rien, mais tu as su t'imposer et depuis je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

- Humm, oui, cette fameuse tasse de café sur le quai, fit Ianto en se levant.

- Oui, à partir de cet instant, tu m'as intéressé.

- Heureusement que je ne t'avais jamais révélé que ce café venait de Starbuck. Tu ne m'aurais jamais gardé.

- Et j'aurais sans doute fait une belle erreur. Mais peut-être que cela aurait été pour le meilleur !

- Ou pour le pire ? dit Ianto en souriant, apaisé par les mots de son Capitaine.

- Peut-être, mais ensemble, c'est mieux. Nous sommes passés par toutes les épreuves pour finalement affronter la dernière, celle d'une immortalité l'un près de l'autre. Je sais que tout n'est pas facile à accepter. Tu te sens coupable de survivre à tout, mais apprends que tu survis pour moi. J'ai comme l'impression que tu es le cadeau que la vie m'a fait.

- Plutôt la Bénédiction, non ?

Jack rit et l'aide à se relever, époussetant son costume taché de poussière. Il retourne le corps métallique du pied.

- Je me demande tout de même d'où il peut bien venir ? demande Jack en rangeant son arme. Mais le Docteur avait raison, il se passait de drôles de choses ici. Possible génération spontanée ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Je l'ignore, mais il a eu tout de même son utilité. Il nous a permis de parler de cette période.

- Ianto, ça va faire 20 ans que tu veux me parler de cette foutue période. Ce qui est fait est fait. Si j'avais voulu te quitter, je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps. Au lieu de ça, je continue de te supporter. Alors en effet, ne pas mourir est difficile, mais nous sommes deux, c'est ce qui importe. Tu ne peux pas te contenter de cela ?

- Non... je ne peux pas. Ça fait 20 ans maintenant que tu évites cette question. Et si tu trouvais une autre personne à aimer ?

- En 20 ans, je n'ai pas trouvé une autre personne. Ianto, je t'aime autant que moi-même. Mais personne d'autre ne saura supporter comme toi ma condition. Tu peux être jaloux, mais je serai toujours près de toi, tu es mon seul compagnon, ma maison.

- Finalement, ça valait la peine d'entrer dans ce cabinet.

- Oui, nous avons pu débusquer une génération spontanée de Cyberman, dans ce trou perdu.

- Je parlais plutôt de notre discussion. J'en avais besoin. Cela me rongeait depuis trop longtemps.

- Je le sais, c'est bien pour cela que j'évitais d'en parler. Tu aurais pu me quitter.

- Je ne le peux pas, je t'aime comme je t'ai toujours aimé, dans la peur qu'un jour nous nous séparions.

- Aucune crainte, dit Jack en lui souriant tendrement, tant que la Terre tournera, je serai près de toi.

Un courant d'air chaud les effleure lorsqu'ils ouvrent la porte, un courant de compréhension et d'amour les envahit alors qu'ils sortent dans la chaleur sèche de la planète. La porte se referme sur eux. Ces lieux garderont toujours la trace de ces deux hommes qui, malgré l'éternité, continuent d'affronter le monde ensemble, jusqu'à ce que la fin du monde les sépare.

* * *

><p>FIN (enfin...)<p>

* * *

><p>Une porte se referme sur ce monde et cette fic. Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin, j'ai plus de Torchwood stories en magasin. Mais ce n'est pas grave, d'autres que moi continueront dans ce fandom avec de magnifiques histoires, étonnantes et réjouissantes. (n'est-ce pas Aviva ? )<p>

C'est la première fois que je finis une fic sans en avoir une autre en chantier, ça me fait tout bizarre, à la fois allégée et écrasée, mais bon, c'est le lot de toute ficqueuse, non ?

Je remercie (encore) tout ceux qui ont pris quelques instants pour la lire, pour la savourer, m'en parler ou pas. Ch'suis pas rancunière ! (d'ailleurs, Luad, Doc53, Caillie, si vous voulez que je vous réponde, faites péter le MP, sorry)

MERCI encore à tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu jusqu'à ces quelques lignes absconses.

BIZ Rhea


End file.
